Amor de chatarra
by giselsan
Summary: Craig tucker es un niño de diez años con una difícil vida dentro del basurero. Un día conoce a un rubio de su misma edad llamado tweek, quien lleva una vida lujosa y con padres estrictos. Con el tiempo su amistad se convierte en un profundo amor, sin embargo sus diferencias serán un problema en su relación.
1. Chapter 1

El olor a basura quemada, los perros sucios y hambrientos deambulando por las calles, las casas agrietadas y algo manchadas de carbón reflejando la extrema pobreza con la que se vivia en ese lugar alejado de la ciudad.

Un barrio que nadie querría visitar por gusto ni mucho menos por curiosidad, ya que pensaban que si ponían apenas un pie en el estarían arriesgando sus vidas ya fuera por una bala perdida o una terrible infección por el aire contaminado.

Sin embargo los habitantes de ese barrio ya estaban completamente acostumbrados a este estilo de vida, y a pesar de su terrible condición algunos eran felices así...

-¡Vamos craig, te toca!- grita un niño castaño mientras arroja una pelota de trapo hacia su amigo.

El niño azabache con ropas remendada y el rostro algo sucio ataja la pelota de inmediato y luego se la vuelve a lanzar.

-¡Ya me canse de este juego, clyde! - grita craig aburrido.

-¿¡Y que quieres jugar ahora!? - pregunta clyde acercandose a su amigo.

-No lose, pero ya me dio hambre-

-Si, a mi también-

Craig se sento en un viejo y sucio sofá que había sido arrojado a la basura y suspira cansado, a sus diez años viviendo en ese basurero siempre hacia lo mismo, venía a jugar a la pelota con su vecino clyde y a veces correteaban por el lugar hasta llegar a la carretera, pero todo eso ya lo empezaba a cansar.

-Estoy aburrido de hacer siempre lo mismo-

-¿Y que se supone que hagamos? No se me ocurre que más hacer-

-Tu nunca sabes que hacer, clyde- volteando sus ojos.

-¿Y tu si?-

-...-

-Olvidalo, ya es más de medio día y aún no salimos a pedir dinero y comida a las calles, mi padre se va a molestar mucho si ve que llego con las manos vacías a casa-

-... Si... El mio igual, pero no me importa, mis padres son los que deberían de salir a buscar comida y dinero, no yo-

-¿Y acaso no te darán una paliza por haberlos desobedecido?-

-Me da igual- dice despreocupado.

-Creo que eres un masoquista-

-Odio salir a pedir limosna, además esos bastardos nunca quieren darme nada-

-Aún así debemos seguir pidiendo-

-... Creo que prefiero seguir buscando cosas que sirvan acá en el basurero y venderlas-

-Craig, nadie querrá comprar porquerias-

-Eso no lo sabes tu- craig se baja del sofá y empieza a husmear en la basura.

-Ahh.. - suspira mientras lo ve.

Más tarde al caer la noche craig regresó a casa con una bolsa en su mano. El primero en verlo entrar fue su padre, un hombre alto y pelirrojo que al ver lo tarde que había llegado el niño frunció el ceño de inmediato.

-Llegas tarde ¿a donde carajo fuiste?- pregunta el hombre molesto.

-... Sólo estuve recolectando cosas que sirvieran del basurero-

-¿Recolectando?- viéndolo incrédulo- ¡se supone que saldrías a buscar el maldito dinero! ¿¡Pero en vez de eso sales a jugar con el maldito mocoso de al lado!?-

-¡Yo salgo todos los días a pedir dinero! ¡Y lo poco que me dan lo gastas en cerveza! - reclama el niño y su padre lo ve furioso.

-¡Eres mi jodido hijo y harás lo que te pida! ¿¡me oyes!?-

En eso aparece una mujer rubia y despeinada, esta veía preocupada al niño y luego al hombre enojado.

-¿Que pasa?-

-¿Que qué pasa? Pues pasa que este estúpido mocoso no quiere hacer su trabajo, eso pasa-

-Oh cariño... - viendo apenada a su hijo.

-...-

-¿Viniste con tus sucias manos vacías? No me digas, ¿que traes en esa bolsa?- el hombre se le acerca y trata de quitarle la bolsa.

-¡Ya te dije que solo son cosas que recolecte!-

-¡No mientas! ¿¡no será que tienes dinero ahí y no quieres compartirlo!?- sujetando fuertemente el brazo del niño y quitándole la bolsa, sin embargo su hijo no mentía, al ver lo que había dentro apretó sus dientes de molestia y lanzó todo al piso rompiendo algunas cosas dentro.

-¡No!- grita craig.

-¡Y tu no vas a volver a esta casa hasta que traigas algo de dinero!-

-¡¿Que!?-

-¡Thomas, por favor, eso ya es demasiado, afuera hace frio y va a llover!- dice la mujer preocupada por su hijo.

-¡No me importa! ¡Qué aprenda!-

Furioso y sin importarle nada, Thomas saca al pobre niño de la casa de un jalón y le arroja la bolsa con las cosas que había recolectado.

-¡Y llevate tus porquerías!- grita cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Craig se levanta del piso y escucha el cielo relampaguear, pocos segundos después las gotas empiezan a caer y el niño sujeta la bolsa para correr y así evitar mojarse, lo único que pudo encontrar para refugiarse fue la enorme montaña de basura que sólo tenia varios objetos de chatarra tirados ahí, entre ellos un viejo auto abandonado, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se adentro al auto y descanso ahí el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente.

-Craig, craig- lo llama su amigo golpeando el vidrio de la ventana.

-Nhn.. Nhn, ¿eh? - craig abre sus ojos adormecido y luego ve al castaño fuera- ¿clyde?- dice craig abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Fui a tu casa a buscarte y tu papá me dijo que habías pasado la noche afuera, no puedo creer que hayas dormido aquí-

-... Es mejor que mi casa-

-...¿Tu papá estába muy enojado verdad?-

-¿Y tu que crees? Enloquecio cuando llegue con las manos vacías-

-Pues ya sabías que eso iba a pasar-

-Papá es un inútil- comenta el niño aburrido mientras saca su bolsa y saca todo lo que hay dentro.

-Vaya, ¿que tienes ahí? - pregunta curioso.

-No estoy seguro, pero se veían bastante bien así que los recogí-

-¿Esto es un collar?- clyde sujeta un collar y lo ve bastante interesado.

-Si...-

-¿Y que harás con todo esto?-

-... Lo venderé-

-Bueno... ¿Y crees poder vender todo eso?-

-Tal vez no todo, pero si algunas cosas-

-¿Y cuando tengas dinero volverás a tu casa?-

-Claro que no, ¿para que papá lo gaste todo en su estúpida cerveza? No me jodas-

-¿Y entonces?-

-... No lose, pero ese hombre no tendrá más dinero de mi-

-... ¿No volverás a tu casa?-

-... No, estoy harto clyde, harto de tener que soportar los insultos de papá, y mamá en cambio sólo llora y nunca me defiende... Cuando mi hermana estaba viva ellos también la enviaban a pedir limosna y mira lo que le paso... Una bala perdida la mato por andar merodeando en una zona bastante peligrosa de aquí-

-...¿Pero a quien se le ocurre enviar a una niña de seis años para que pida limosna a la media noche?-

-A mis padres, porque son unos idiotas, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo que yo, tu papá también te grita ¿no? -

-...Si, me grita, pero el entendió y no me dejo dormir bajo lluvia, el es más compresivo craig, y no me deja todo el trabajo a mi, tampoco gasta todo su dinero en alcohol-

-Entiendo, tienes un poco más de suerte que yo clyde-

-¿Pero en donde vas a vivir?-

-... Este auto es buena opción por el momento, es cómodo y me protege de la lluvia-

-Mm... Si tu lo dices...-

-Almenos si voy a pasar hambre no tendré que soportar los gritos de papá, de ahora en adelante él tendrá que defenderse sólo, porque jamás volveré a esa casa-

-¿Y si el te busca?-

-...-

-¿Que pasa si te obliga a regresar?-

-No voy a dejar que me obligue, ya es mi decisión, no le tengo miedo ni tampoco pienso obedecerlo-

-... - lo ve algo apenado.

-¿Que me ves? Mejor ayudame a buscar cosas nuevas en el basurero- le dice el niño escalando el auto y luego la gran montaña de chatarra.

-Agh, esta bien- siguiéndolo.

Mientras en casa de craig, su padre tenía el ceño fruncido y caminaba de un lugar a otro.

-Thomas, por favor, craig no va a regresar después de lo de ayer- dice la madre preocupada.

-Tiene que regresar-

-Pero...

-¡Cierra la boca Laura! En parte también es tu culpa, lo mimaste demasiado desde que nació-

-¿¡Pero de que mierda estás hablando!? - le responde la mujer con enojo, a Thomas le sorprendió esa reacción- ¡has estado explotando a nuestro hijo desde hace años!-

-Yo soy su padre y en esta casa todos hacen lo que yo digo-

-¡Y es por eso que ya no tenemos a nuestra pequeña hija con nosotros! ¡Por tu culpa! - grita frustrada la mujer.

Pues nisiquiera me hace falta - dice seco y la mujer se sorprende- seguramente sería igual de inútil que su hermano, solo un pedazo de estorbo más en esta casa-

-... No puedo creer que pienses así de nuestros hijos- viéndolo decepcionada y triste- nisiquiera te importo su muerte, eres un... ¡Ngh!- Laura camina molesta hacia la puerta.

-¿A donde vas?-

-A ver a mi hijo- responde seria y saliendo de un portazo.

-... Maldita sea... Ese pequeño bastardo- dice enojado.

Laura caminaba desesperada por todo el basurero y buscaba a su hijo con la mirada, cada vez se le hacía más difícil convivir con su marido y si se quedaba en esa casa sentía que se volvería loca, era muy difícil su situación.

-¡Craig!... ¡Craig!.. ¡Ugh! Por favor, cariño... - bajando su mirada triste.

Craig escuchaba los gritos de su madre desde el auto y sin embargo sólo prefiero ignorarla, mientras veía concentrado las piezas de chatarra que había recolectado y doblaba con cuidado el pedazo de metal, luego con su pequeña navaja cortaba un poco las orillas y doblandolo un poco más había convertido la chatarra en una pequeña flor metálica.

-...- en silencio deja su creación a un lado junto a las demás y sigue buscando más metal.

-¡Craig! ¡Craig! ¡Por favor, sal de donde sea que estés!- sigue gritando la rubia hasta que ve pasar a clyde cerca- ¡ah! ¡Clyde! ¡Clyde!-

-¿Señora tucker?- viéndola extrañado- ¿porque grita como loca?-

-Tu sabes donde está craig ¿verdad? ¡Por favor dime! - dice desesperada y el niño se rasca la nuca disimulando-

-Ehh... No, se equivoca, nose donde está craig-

-No mientas se que ustedes dos son amigos y siempre andan juntos ¡tienes que decirme donde esta!-

-Ya le dije que nose señora, y tengo que irme ahora, adiós- dice clyde alejándose rápidamente de la triste mujer.

-Nhn... Craig... ¿Donde estas, hijo?... - sigue caminando inquieta.

-...- Craig veía a su madre caminar por el basurero y se queda serio y pensativo, no odiaba a su madre, pero ella siempre estaba del lado de su malvado padre y eso era lo que siempre lo decepcionaba de ella.

Pasaron las horas y craig sólo se mantenía concentrado en sus nuevas creaciones, este sonreía un poco cada vez que terminaba su pequeña escultura y finalmente dejó de trabajar en ello, al terminar observó sus manos y se dio cuenta de que tenía pequeños cayos, también le ardían un poco.

-... Han quedado muy bien- dice craig con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa.

-¡Craig!- dice Laura de repente y craig se sobresalta, la mujer había descubierto su escondite.

-...-

-Al fin te encontré cariño... - sonriendo triste y viéndolo por la ventana del auto.

-... ¿Que quieres? - pregunta seco y bajando un poco el vidrio.

-Hijo... No te preguntare porque abandonaste la casa porque se muy bien el motivo, pero quiero que sepas que te amo mucho... Mucho... -

-... No te creo-

-... -

-Si en verdad me amaras no hubieras permitido que papá me sacara de la casa, ni que me insultara... Tampoco hacías nada para defenderme cada vez que me golpeaba... -

-Nhn.. - bajando su mirada apenada.

-... Tu no me amas... -

-N.. No, no digas eso mi amor, eres mi hijo, mi bebé, te adoro demasiado-

-No... No es verdad... - bajando su mirada.

-Claro que lo es... Cariño, tienes que creerme-

-¡No! ¡No te creo! ¡Es por ustedes que mataron a tricia! ¡Por ustedes! - le grita molesto y con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Ngh! ¡tu padre la obligó a...

-¡Tu también tuviste la culpa! ¡Eras su madre, y no debiste permitir que saliera tan tarde!-

La mujer sólo sollozaba de tristeza, dolor y arrepentímiento.

-Mi hermana... -triste.

-Hijo... Perdoname por favor... Se que estuve mal, tienes que perdonarme -

-... Dejame sólo, jamas volveré a casa-

-Pero mi amor, no puedes quedarte a vivir acá afuera entre toda esta basura-

-Si, si puedo-

-Esto no es lugar para un niño... - preocupada.

-... Este es mi lugar, mamá... Y es mucho mejor que mi casa... Ahí sólo hay odio, en cambio aquí estoy en paz-

-... -

-Dejame sólo... No te quiero ver-

A la mujer le dolían las palabras de su hijo, pero sabía que se las tenia muy bien merecidas, todo el daño que le había causado a sus propios hijos era algo imperdonable, el pobre niño estaba dolido.

-... ¿Me odias? -

-...-

-Sólo respondeme eso amor, y te dejaré en paz-

-... No mamá, no te odio, pero tampoco te quiero, sólo quiero estar sólo, y no tener que verlos nunca más... -

-... Está bien, cariño... Te dejaré sólo... - dice tristemente la mujer mientras se aleja del auto y empieza a caminar.

-...-

Después de eso la mujer no volvió más, de hacerlo sólo tendría el rechazo de su hijo y eso la destrozaria por completo.

Más tarde en la noche...

-¿Porque aún no me preparas algo de comer, mujer? - pregunta el hombre serio, Laura descansaba en el sofá con una expresión deprimida.

-... ¿Como puedes pensar en comida en estos momentos? -

-¿De que hablas?-

-Sabes de que hablo, nuestro hijo, el nos odia-

-... ¿De nuevo con ese mocoso?, ya superalo mujer - dice Thomas volteando sus ojos.

-Es tu hijo, no hables de él como si fuera cualquier cosa sin Importancia- frunciendole el ceño.

\- Es algo sin importancia-

-... -

-Y me da igual si regresa o no, por mi puede pudrirse en la basura-

-¿¡Como puedes decir eso!? - pregunta enfadada.

-Ya deja de ser tan dramática y estúpida, tengo hambre, así que hazme algo de comer- le ordena serio.

-Olvidalo maldito idiota- se levanta del sofá y se aleja del hombre.

-¿Que has dicho? - viéndola caminar hasta la puerta- ¿Y a donde crees que vas?-

-¡Estoy harta de ti Thomas, has cambiado demasiado y no te soporto! -

-...-

-Jamás te importaron tus hijos y crees que puedes tratarnos como a tus esclavos, eso ya es demasiado, ¡no pienso quedarme!-sale de la casa.

-¡Laura! ¡Laura!... ¡Tsk! - el hombre apretá sus dientes con furia y se dirige rápidamente hacia su habitación, este abre el último cajón de la gaveta y con expresión fría saca una pistola, luego la guarda en su chaqueta y decide seguir a la rubia.

Laura caminaba a paso firme y sería por las frías y solas calles del barrio, ya era más de media noche y sólo los grillos hacían ruido en la escena, la rubia no estaba muy segura de adonde se dirigía, solo quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de su marido, y sin saber que el hombre la seguía esta sigue caminando.

-... No debiste portarse así, Laura...- comenta Thomas sacando la pistola de su chaqueta, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca este apunto hacia la mujer y apretó el gatillo sin sentimiento alguno.

Un solo quejido de dolor fue lo que salió de la mujer antes de caer al suelo y empezar a respirar con dificultad, la bala había atravesado su espalda y pecho y sangraba a más no poder, todo se volvía borroso, luego negro, y su última imagen fue la de sus hijos, ya que al borrarse esta cayó en un sueño eterno.

Thomas sólo guardo el arma y sin querér parecer sospechoso se alejo lo más rápido posible de su víctima.

Varios minutos después los habitantes del barrio no pudieron evitar salir de sus hogares y ver que había sucedido, todos se sorprendieron al ver a la mujer tirada sin vida en el suelo y mientras se preguntaban quién pudo haber sido el asesino aparecío nuevamente Thomas con expresión de sorpresa al ver a su mujer sin vida, todo para evitar posibles sospechas de que el había sido el responsable, y así fue, nadie creyó que había sido su propio marido el responsable de tan acto.

Clyde corría a toda prisa hacia las montañas de basura y se acerco rápidamente al auto en donde descansaba su amigo.

-¡Craig! ¡craig! - gritaba el niño golpeando la ventana.

Craig sólo abrió sus ojos cansado, se quejo en un gruñido y luego ve molesto al castaño.

-Maldición clyde, ¿que es lo que quieres?- pregunta fastidiado al bajar el vidrio.

-... Craig, ¿no escuchaste el disparo?-

-Trataba de ignorarlo, después de todo eso ya es normal en este barrio, ¿cual es tu alboroto?-

-Es que... Craig, mataron a tu mamá- dice clyde apenado y el azabache abre sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Que?-

-... Ella está muerta, amigo, alguien le disparo-

-... ¿La... Asesinaron?... Nhn.. - bajando su mirada en shock.

-... ¿Vas a ir a verla?-

Craig temblaba un poco por la noticia y sentía un nudo en su garganta, su mamá había sido asesinada y le costaba asimilar la noticia.

-Amigo...-

-Y..Yo... Tsk.. - craig abre rápidamente la puerta y sale del auto para después empezar a correr a toda velocidad.

Al llegar vio la pequeña multitud de personas alrededor del cuerpo sin vida y este busco hacerlas a un lado para ver a su madre.

-... N.. Nhn.. - viendo con sorpresa a la mujer en el suelo- ¿mamá?... Mamá... - agachandose y moviendola un poco, pero esta claramente no iba a responder-... Mamá... - de repente craig sentía sus ojos arder y de estos salían pequeñas lágrimas, a pesar de haberle dicho que no la quería, no podía evitar sentirse triste por su perdida, si bien cierto la mujer había cometido muchos errores, ella nunca dejó de quererlo y decirle que lo amaba.

En eso todos los demás se alejan y thomas se les acerca con tranquilidad.

-... Hasta que apareces- dice Thomas y craig no dice nada, sólo abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida-... Tu madre tuvo muy mala suerte... Pero esto le sucedió por salir tan tarde de casa... Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero dijo algo sobre querer ir a verte...-

-...-

-...Ella estaba muy preocupada por ti-

-Nhn... - triste.

-Se que en el fondo le tenias rencor porque nunca te defendia... no se porque sufres tanto-

-... Mamá nunca fue mala conmigo... En cambio tu... - frunciendo un poco el ceño y limpiandose las lágrimas.

-... Como sea... Se fue para siempre- dice tranquilo.

-... -

Thomas suspira cansado-... Ahora quede completamente sólo... Bueno... Así es la vida, y más cuando vives en un barrio de mal a muerte-

-... Como lo supuse... A ti nisiquiera te importa-

-¿De que sirve llorar y lamentarse?... Todo es inútil, eso no hará que vuelva a la vida.

-... Realmente no tienes sentimientos- viéndolo serio.

-...-

-...Mamá... - viendo de nuevo el cuerpo sin vida-... Ya estas junto a tricia... Espero que sean felices en donde quiera que estén-

Thomas veía aburrido la escena y luego piensa en preparar el entierro de su mujer, así es, entierro, simple y seco sin siquiera un velorio decente, al igual que su hija.

Más tarde la mujer fue enterrada justo al lado de su hija fallecida, esto por petición de craig, quien ahora veía ambas lápidas con tristeza, a Thomas le dio igual su muerte y simplemente abandono el lugar apenas la enterraron.

-... Losiento mucho, amigo- le dice clyde- pero yo crei que le guardabas rencor a tu madre-

-... No... Yo nunca le tuve rencor, sólo estaba molesto porque nunca hacía nada para defenderme... Pero ella siempre me amo, y se que le temía al maldito de mi padre...-

-...-

-Ahora creo que la entiendo un poco... Pero ya es demasiado tarde... - bajando su mirada.

-... Bueno... Donde sea que esté ahora seguro te seguíra amando-

-...-

-... ¿Que harás ahora?-

Craig inhala profundo y suspira, luego ve a su amigo y le da una pequeña sonrisa.

-Seguiré haciéndo collares de chatarra-

-¿Collares de chatarra?- confuso.

-Si... Me estuve guiando por el viejo collar que estaba en la basura y no son tan difíciles de hacer, he hecho como veinte-

-¿Veinte?- sorprendido.

-Sólo necesito conseguir más cuerdas... Y ver si consigo más piedras bonitas, aunque sin ellas también quedan muy bien-

-Pensé que sólo venderías lo que consiguieras en la basura-

-Y es lo que estoy haciendo clyde... Sólo que no las considero basura, yo la convierto en otra cosa que tal vez a la personas les pueda gustar más-

-¿Y eso son los collares?-

-Si-

-... Pues no se que decir, jeje no sabía que tenias tanta creatividad para hacer ese tipo de cosas, craig-

-Ven, acompañame al auto, te enseñare todo lo que he hecho-

-Bien, vayamos - le dice sonriente mientras ambos empiezan a correr hacia al auto.

Craig había hecho veinte collares con sólo cuerdas de cuero y un el pequeño dije que el mismo azabache fabricaba, a clyde le sorprendió bastante lo que había creado su amigo.

-Están increíbles... Digo... No soy experto en collares, pero creo que son mejores que los que he visto en el cuello de varias mujeres-

-Hoy mismo iré a la carretera a venderlos-

-Genial, te acompaño-

-Si, excelente idea-

Ambos niños fueron hasta la carretera, ese era el lugar perfecto para poder venderlos ya que ha diario pasaban cientos de autos, justo ahí se encontraba un semaforo, y cuando se colocaba en rojo, craig y clyde aprovechaban para salir a la calle y ofrecer sus collares.

A craig no le fue tan mal para ser su primer día vendiendo sus creaciones, antes del atardecer ya había logrado vender diez collares y eso lo emocionaba.

-Nos ha ido bastante bien, ¿cuanto llevamos? - pregunta craig a su amigo y este cuenta los billetes.

-A ver... Diez, ¡treinta!-

-No está tan mal-

-Mira, el semaforo se volvió a poner en rojo- ávisa clyde y craig corre rápido hacia un lujoso auto blanco, como siempre el niño tocaba la ventana del auto para que el conductor le prestará atención.

Cuando el vidrio de la ventana bajó, craig vio a un hombre con traje elegante al volante, nunca había visto a un hombre vestido así de raro-

-Ehh... Buenas tardes señor ¿quiere comprar un collar?- pregunta craig Enseñandole sus collares y el chófer sólo suspira un poco cansado.

-No niño, perdón pero...

-Oh vamos, estas muy bonitos, ¿acaso no los ve?-

-Niño, ya te dije que no estoy interesado en comprar tus...

-Ngh, Sebastián, no arranques todavía... - dice un niño rubio en el asiento de atrás.

Craig sólo espero tranquilo y vio como el chófer tenía expresión de cansancio.

-Joven, el semaforo ya está en verde, y la orden de su madre fue que lo llevara a su casa lo más rápido posible.

-También dijo que tenías que hacer todo lo que te dijera Sebastián, asi que tendrás que esperar un poco- dice el niño y al chófer no le queda otra opción de quedarse callado.

El pequeño rubio sólo baja el vidrio de su ventana y observa con más claridad las grandes montañas de basura que se encontraban al cruzar la cera, por lo que podia notar también habían casas, cosa que llamó bastante su atención.

-Vaya... - dice curioso.

-Joven, a sus padres no les gustara mucho la idea de que este cerca de este basurero- comenta el chófer y el niño solo sonríe.

Craig se acerco a la otra ventana y vio a un niño con cabello rubio y algo despeinado con un elegante uniforme de corbata, también tenía grandes ojos azules como el cielo.

-Nhn.. Hola- saluda craig y tweek le sonríe amable.

-Hola, ¿me dejas ver tus collares?-

-Ah, por supuesto- craig le entrega los collares y el blondo los ve con ojos brillosos.

-Estan muy bonitos... ¿Tu los hiciste? - pregunta el niño sonriente.

Craig le asiente y se queda viendo su sonrisa.

-Me gustan mucho, los quiero todos-

-¿Todos?- sorprendido.

-Sii, ten- el niño le entrega un billete de cien dólares y craig abre sus ojos como platos.

-Ahh.. -

-¿Que pasa? ¿Falta más?- pregunta algo inquieto.

-N.. No, no es eso, es que sólo cuestan tres dolares... Esto es mucho más de lo que debes pagar... -

-Ohh... Bueno, no importa, quedatelos, los collares están tan bonitos que mereces tener esos cien- dice sonriente y craig se le queda viendo curioso.

-Wow... Gracias... Nose que decir... - viendo el billete-

-No digas nada, sólo sigue haciendo más collares-

-Joven, dese prisa- dice el chófer incómodo por los sujetos raros y mál vestidos que pasaban cerca de ahí.

-Aghh, espera... ¿Como te llamas?-

-Soy... Soy craig-

-Craig... Jeje, yo soy tweek, es un gusto-

Craig le sonríe.

-¿Y vives por aqui cerca?-

-Ehh, si, vivo por allá - señalando el basurero.

-Ya veo... Es un lugar bastante interesante para vivir... ¿Siempre estás aquí vendiendo collares?-

-Bueno... Apenas empecé hoy a venderlos- le explica.

-¡Ahh, que bien! ¿Y como te fue?-.

-Pues sólo contigo me sale la lotería - bromea el azabache y ambos empiezan a reír.

El chófer se empezaba a cansar.

-... Me tengo que ir... Gracias por los collares, craig...-

-Oh no, gracias a ti, tweek-

-No es nada... Espero verte mañana otra vez...-

-Aqui estaré mañana-

Le sonríe- super... Sebastián- dice tweek viendo al chófer y este empieza a arrancar el auto- adiós craig, y por cierto, lindo gorro - termina de decir tweek antes de que el auto empiece a moverse.

-... - Craig veía el auto alejarse y luego ve el billete en sus manos-... Tweek... -

-Craig, vaya que te tardaste en ese auto, ¿que tanto habla... - dice clyde y se sorprende al ver el billete- wow, wow, ¿¡esos son cien dólares!?-

-... Si, así es- guardando el billete en su bolsillo.

-¿Acaso los robaste? ¿Porque te dieron más de lo que valían los collares?- pregunta confuso.

-Que más da, lo importante es que ya vendimos todos los collares-

-Si.. Esto es increíble craig, ¡tienes que hacer más collares!-

-Si, eso seguro... -

Ya casi oscurecía y tweek veía el sol esconderse tras la ventana del auto, el chófer veía de vez en cuando al niño por el espejo.

-Joven tweek, ¿que hará con todos esos collares?-

-... Pues usarlos, claro esta-

-Pero joven... Ese niño vive en ese basurero y probablemente los hizo con restos de basura, eso no es nada higiénico-

-¿De qué hablas? A mi me parecen bastante limpios- viéndo los collares sonriente.

-Eso no quita que los haya sacado de la basura-

-... No importa... Los usare igual-

-No debí tomar esa ruta... El aire a basura es enfermizo, mañana tomaré otro atajo-

-¿Que? ¡No! ¡pasa por este mismo camino mañana Sebastián!- le dice preocupado.

-Joven tweek, usted no debe de exponerse a ese tipo de ambientes, ¡ni mucho menos tratar de relacionarse con niños como ese!-

-Ese niño no tiene nada de malo, es creativo y me cayo bien, mañana tomaras esta misma ruta y no se lo vas a decir a mis padres ¿bien?-

-... -

-¡Sebastián! ¡No me hagas esto!-

-¡Bien, bien! No le comentaré a sus padres sobre la ruta que tomamos hoy-

-Gracias.. -

-Con tal de que no me diga que después quiere ir a la casa de ese niño-

-...-

Continúara...


	2. Chapter 2

Apenas tweek llego a su lujosa casa, o más bien mansión, se percato de que sus padres no estaban y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, arriba se encontraba una de las sirvientas y esta al verla le sonrio amable.

-Joven tweek ¿Quiere que le sirva algo para la merienda?-

-No gracias, estaré haciendo mi tarea - responde tweek adentrándose a la habitación-

-... Bien- dice la mujer continuando con sus oficios.

Tweek se quito la mochila y la coloco sobre la cama, luego abriendola y sacando todos los collares que había comprado este sonreía mientras los veía, cada uno tenía una pieza única y detallada hecha sólo con chatarra, pero aún así no dejaban de ser hermosos, algunos tenían forma de flores, otros de corazones, lunas, estrellas, y el niño no decidía cual usar primero.

-Ngh... Todos están tan bonitos, que no me puedo decidir... Ahh.. - suspira sin saber cual elegir, pero después de varios minutos, finalmente se decidió por el collar con dije de estrella, este lo veía contento y luego se preparo para hacer su tarea.

Más tarde llegaron los padres del niño, Richard tweak y hellen tweak, ambos eran personas exitosas y de bien, todo el mundo los conocía por sus conocidas empresas en denvel y también por ser los dueños de la famosa cafetería de la ciudad.

Hellen camina por la sala y ve una de las sirvientas.

-¿Donde está mi hijo? - pregunta la elegante mujer con vestido celeste.

-En su habitación, señora, desde que llegó dijo que haría su tarea - responde la sirvienta.

-Mm... Iré a verlo- dice hellen mientras empieza a caminar.

-Yo tengo cosas que hacer en mi oficina, veré a mi hijo cuando cenemos- avisa Richard a su esposa caminando hacia otra dirección.

Hellen llegó a la habitación de su hijo y tocó la puerta un par de veces, tweek preguntó quién era y cuando la mujer hablo avisando que era su madre el niño le dijo que entrará.

Al entrar vio al niño sentado en el pequeño escritorio en donde hacía su tarea, este escribía en un cuaderno y se veía concentrado.

-Cariño... -

-Hola mamá- responde sin dejar de escribir.

-...Hijo, ¿aun no terminas tu tarea?-

-No mamá... es que está vez me asignaron una tarea bastante larga- le explica-

-Mm... ¿Sobre que es la tarea?-

-Historia-

-Ya veo... Pues entonces continúa haciendo tu tarea mientras yo mando a preparar la cena... Te quiero abajo en media hora-

-Está bien mamá...-

La mujer estaba a punto de retirarse de la habitación hasta que noto algo raro en su hijo, este cargaba un simple collar con un trozo de chatarra.

-¿Que traes puesto?- pregunta la mujer con una ceja levantada y tweek deja de escribir.

-¿Uh?-

-Habló de ese collar ¿de donde lo sacaste?-

-Ngh... Mi collar, bueno... - sujetando la pequeña estrella Metalica- lo compre hoy, mamá-

-¿Cómo? ¿En donde lo compraste?-

-... A un chico que los vendía en la calle-

-¿Que? Tweek, ¿porque compras cosas de la calle?-

-Es que... me gusto mucho el collar, mamá-

-Nada de eso, cariño, sabes que puedes comprar collares en un lugar muchísimo mejor-

-Lose mamá, pero este es único ¡y me gusta!-

-Pues a mi no, y no dejare que te vean con ese collar tan... Corriente, Dámelo- le dice seria y el niño la ve triste.

-Pero mamá... -

-Te he dicho que me lo des-

-...-

Viendo su collar por última vez se lo empieza a quitar y luego se lo entrega a su madre.

-Eres un tweak, mereces cosas de mejor calidad-

-¿Que harás con el collar?- pregunta preocupado.

-... Lo tirare-

-Ngh, no, no lo hagas, por lo menos dejame regresarlo-

-¿Para que te vuelvas a encontrar con personas de la calle? , pero por supuesto que no-

-¡Ese tipo de personas no tienen nada de malo, mamá! Por favor, dejame devolver el collar-

-No, y ya no insistas, termina tu tarea y baja en media hora- ordena la mujer mientras sale de la habitación.

Tweek ve salir a su madre y luego baja su mirada con tristeza, no entendía porque su madre tenía que hablar así de las personas que se ganaban la vida vendiendo cosas en la calle, era simplemente triste.

Después de que tweek terminara su tarea bajo a cenar con sus padres.

-Hijo, tu madre me contó que estuviste comprando objetos de la calle... -

-... - viendo su comida desanimado.

-...Compro un sucio y corriente collar- comenta la madre.

-No estaba sucio, mamá... - dice el niño triste.

-Sabes muy bien que no tienes porque comprar cosas de la calle, tweek, cualquier cosa que desees nos lo puedes decir y te lo compraremos en una tienda de calidad, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿bien?-

-... Si papá...-

-Nose porque te intereso tanto comprar eso, y tendré que hablar seriamente con el chófer- dice la mujer enojada- ¿como va a permitir que mi hijo se detenga a comprar ese tipo de cosas? -

-No es culpa de Sebastián, mamá-

-Si lo es, y si vuelves a traer porquerías de la calle tendré que buscarte yo misma de la escuela-

-Ngh, mamá, no es necesario, yo te prometo que no volveré a comprar nada en la calle- dice el niño arrepentído.

-Espero que sea verdad lo que me prometes tweek-

-Claro que si mamá, es una promesa-

-...-

-Bueno hellen ya mejor confía en nuestro hijo, sabes que nunca ha sido un niño desobediente- dice Richard tranquilo.

-Está bien... Confiare en ti cariño- viendo a su hijo.

Tweek sólo asiente y sigue comiendo, no tenia ganas de hablar más sobre el tema y tampoco quería meter a Sebastián en problemas, de ahora en adelante debía ser lo más cuidadoso posible en cuanto sus acciones.

Cuando la familia terminó de cenar los padres estuvieron platicando un poco más con el niño, preguntadole como iba en sus clases y otras cosas más, también le llamaron un poco la atención por haber dejado sus prácticas de piano pero este les explicó que ya no necesitaba aprender más y que ya lo dominaba muy bien, los padres exigentes sólo le dieron una mirada seria y lo regañaron por dejar de practicar así como así, que siempre se podia aprender más, tweek sólo suspiro y tuvo que complacerlos diciendo que seguíria prácticando en sus horas libres.

-Bien, hora de dormir... Sube a tu habitación cariño, mañana tienes escuela y no quiero que te desveles- dice la madre y el niño obedece, se levanta del sofá, y se dirige en silencio hacia su habitación.

-... No puedo dejar de pensar que nuestro hijo es un niño demasiado curioso... - dice el padre mirando a su esposa.

-Lose Richard y a veces me preocupa - le responde inquieta- se que cada vez se interesa más por la gentuza de la calle-

-... - pensativo.

-El tiene que entender que no es como los demás niños... -

Ambos padres sólo se quedaron un rato más en la sala pensando en su hijo y su absurdo interés por las cosas simples, mientras que tweek se acomodaba en su cama y pensaba tristemente en como iba a tener que devolver los lindos collares a craig.

En el basurero craig seguía buscando más piezas que le fueran útiles para seguir creando sus collares.

-¿¡No crees que con esto ya es suficiente!? ¡Digo, ya has recolectado muchos pedazos de chatarra, craig! - dice clyde mientras ve a su amigo el cual se encontraba en la cima de la montaña.

-¡Aún no clyde! ¡tengo que buscar más! ¡se que por estos lados hay más chatarra! - responde craig sin dejar de husmear en la basura.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡has estado buscando desde la tarde y ya son las diez! ¿¡a que hora piensas hacer los nuevos collares!?-

-¡Cuando termine de encontrar lo que me hace falta! -

-Entonces no dormíras en toda la noche amigo- dice clyde en voz baja-... ¡Si me enseñas podría ayudarte y así terminarías más rápido!-

-¡Por supuesto que me vas a ayudar! - grita craig bajando hacia su amigo, al parecer ya había recogido la chatarra suficiente-... Si me vas a ayudar a venderlos también ayudame a hacerlos-

-Claro, aunque no soy bueno en eso haré todo lo posible-

-Esta bien, empecemos... - dice craig sacando todo lo que había recogido en la bolsa.

Craig le explicaba a su amigo como armar los collares mientras que el se encargaba de hacer las pequeños dijes con la chatarra.

Ambos se encontraban concentrados en su trabajo por varios minutos más hasta que de repente una voz familiar los interrumpió.

-¡Craig! ¡Sal de ahí mocoso!- grita su padre bastante serio.

Craig se alerta y clyde lo ve preocupado.

¡Es tu papá! ¡y suena bastante molesto!-

-... - serio.

-¡Te dije que salieras de ahí!- ordena el hombre- ¡sal o te sacare yo mismo!- acercándose más al auto, sin embargo craig salió al igual que clyde.

-¿¡Que quieres!?- grita craig.

-No te hagas el imbécil, sabes muy bien lo que quiero-

-No, no lose, así que dime porque viniste-

-... Se que tienes dinero, has estado vendiendo tus porquerías en la calle ¿¡no es así!?-

-Lo que este haciendo ya no te importa, recuerda que yo ya no vivo en esa maldita casa-

-¿Acaso olvidas que soy tu padre? Tienes que hacer lo que te diga te guste o no, y lo que quiero ahora es que me des dinero-

Craig lo ve bastante molesto y clyde preocupado, que se creía ese hombre para pedirle tal cosa.

-No tengo dinero, así que largate-

Thomas aprieta sus dientes con furia y se acerca más al niño- ¡no me mientas! ¡Se que tienes dinero ahí, y me lo vas a dar te guste o no!-

-¡Si quieres dinero ganatelo tu mismo, maldito inútil!-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, al recibir tal respuesta de su hijo, el hombre lo sujeto del brazo y lo arrojo lejos de ahí dándole una fuerte cachetada, craig cayó por el pequeño barranco de basura pero rápidamente se incorporó del suelo para enfrentar a su padre.

-¡Craig!- grita clyde preocupado.

Thomas se adentraba al auto y revisaba todo a su alrededor, pero sólo veía collares y un montón de cuerdas y chatarra.

-Tsk, maldita sea, sólo hay basura aquí- dice molesto.

-¡Sal de mi auto, maldito! - craig se acercaba nuevamente al auto y golpeaba la puerta y ventana ya que el hombre se había encerrado dentro.

-¡Craig, tranquilo! - dice clyde aceracandose a su amigo y sujetandole el hombro- sabes que el dinero no esta en el auto...-habla en voz baja para que el hombre no escuche.

Craig respiraba molesto y trataba de mantener la calma pero la actitud de su padre lo sacaba de quicio.

-Lo odio...-bajando su mirada enojado.

En eso el hombre sale del auto y ve a su hijo serio, pero el niño no se dejaba intimidar y lo retaba con la mirada.

-¿Y bien? Ya viste que no tengo nada de dinero, lo poco que pude ganar lo gaste en comida ¿no es así, clyde?-

-Si, es verdad, lo gastamos todo en comida... - lo apoya clyde.

-... Malditos mocosos- gruñe el hombre mientras empieza a caminar- quitense de mi vista- ambos niños se hacen a un lado y lo ven alejarse- pero no crean que esto se quedara así, mañana, cuándo vayan a vender sus porquerías y vengan de regreso los estaré esperando aquí-

-No tendrás mi dinero ¡ya vete!- grita craig harto.

-¡No me hables así maldito mocoso de basurero! ¡O te voy a dar una paliza que nunca olvidaras!- lo amenaza enojado.

-¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Viejo inútil! -

-Ahora vas a ver- dice el hombre mientras se Acerca a este, pero se queja de dolor cuando el niño le arroja cada cosa que conseguía en la basura.

-¡Vete! ¡Vete! - le lanza basura y clyde lo ayuda- ¡aléjate de mi para siempre!-

-¡Tsk! Hijos de perra - murmura molesto mientras se cubre con sus brazos.

Los niños estuvieron lanzadole cosas al hombre hasta que finalmente este decidio alejarse.

-... Que hombre tan despreciable... - comenta clyde.

-Y por desgracia es mi padre... Que asco me da decirlo-

-... El volverá mañana... ¿Que vas a hacer?-

-Me da igual si me espera aquí, no le tengo miedo clyde, y ya decidí no darle ni un sólo centavo a ese maldito-

-Pero el es muy temperamental... ¿Que pasa si el realmente te da una paliza?- pregunta con clara preocupación.

-... Pues tendré que defenderme, defender mi dinero, y no me voy a dejar intimidar clyde, eso nunca-

-... Tal vez... Podríamos decirle que gastamos todo en comida otra vez... Pero si trata de revisar tus bolsillos o algo así... -

-Buscaré algo para defenderme... Lo que sea... - en eso craig se queda observando las grandes montañas de basura y caminando un poco ve casualmente algo muy útil para su defensa propia, escavando un poco, clyde lo ve confuso cuando este empieza a jalar fuerte un pedazo de madera.

-Craig ¿que haces?- viéndolo con una ceja levantada.

-Ughh.. ¡Ugh! - craig se tambalea un poco hacia atrás y cae sentado, clyde se sorprende al ver lo que tenía su amigo en las manos, un viejo y sucio bate.

-¿Un bate de béisbol?-

-... Si... había olvidado que estaba aquí... Es viejo, pero pega bastante fuerte- dice craig con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-¿Y le romperas las piernas si intenta quitarte tu dinero? -

-Las piernas, la cabeza, su jodida cara, me da igual clyde, si el intenta ponerme un sólo dedo encima no tendré piedad- dice seco.

-... No lose... Tu papá se ve algo peligroso...-

-Es sólo un cobarde, se cree la gran cosa pero no es más que un pobre diablo-

-¿Enserio crees poder ganarle?-

-... De eso no estoy muy seguro, pero haré todo lo posible para no dejar que me vuelva a poner sus asquerosas manos encima-

-En ese caso... También te ayudare a defender el dinero, yo te ayudo a ganarlo, así que es cosa de los dos, ese viejo no tiene ningún derecho a quitarnoslo-

-Claro que no... - el azabache saca el dinero de su chaqueta y lo ve serio- este dinero nos lo ganamos nosotros...-

-Además con ese golpe de suerte que tuviste hoy, jeje, el hombre millonario que te dio esos cien dolares es genial- dice sonriente.

-... No era un hombre... Era un niño como nosotros...-le dice craig guardando su dinero.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si... El me compro los diez collares que me quedaban, creo que le gustaron bastante-

-¡Que bien! Aunque no creo que tengamos la misma suerte dos veces...-

-Bueno... El dijo que pasaría mañana de nuevo-

-¿Eso te dijo?-

-Si, aunque no estoy seguro de que vaya a comprarme más collares... Digo ¿para que querría tantos?-

-¿Que más da si es adicto a los collares? ¡Es rico! A lo mejor le interese comprarte más collares-

-... Tal vez clyde... Tal vez.. Ahora volvamos al trabajo, esos collares no se harán solos- Craig le da una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo y luego regresan al auto.

Al día siguiente craig y clyde estuvieron trabajando en los collares hasta el medio día y lograron hacer treinta collares, al terminarlos fueron a la carretera y al igual que el día anterior aprovechaban que los autos se detuvieran para empezar a ofrecer los collares.

-¿Cómo vas clyde?- pregunto apenas el semaforo cambio a verde.

-Ehh... He vendido tres ¿y tu?-

-Cinco... Te falta poder de convencimiento, clyde-

-Oh vamos, hago lo mejor que puedo- se queja.

-No te preocupes, apenas ha pasado una hora... Estoy seguro de que los venderemos todos-

-Pues si... No podemos esperar a que llegue otro niño millonario de milagro y nos compre todos los collares-

-...-

Pasaron las horas y los niños habían logrado vender un total de veinte collares, cosa que los ánimo bastante, nuevamente la idea de vender collares había resultado ser un éxito.

Al llegar la tarde craig volvió a ver el lujoso auto blanco, este lo reconocío de inmediato y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando el auto se detuvo sin que el semaforo estuviera en rojo, el azabache corrió de inmediato hasta el auto y vio el vidrio de la ventana bajarse.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese niño con lindos ojos y cabello rubio alborotado, craig le sonrio alegre al volverlo a ver y tweek le correspondió la sonrisa, sin embargo esa bella sonrisa decayó un poco, cosa que extraño al azabache.

-Hola craig... Me da mucho gusto verte otra vez...-dice tweek con una triste sonrisa.

\- Re.. Recordaste mi nombre... -

-Claro jeje ¿porque lo olvidaría?-

-... Es que yo... Bueno no importa-

-Craig... Quería ofrecerte una disculpa-

Se sorprende y lo ve confuso- ¿una disculpa? ¿Porque? -

-Porque... - en eso tweek saca todos los collares de su mochila y se los devuelve al azabache.

Craig no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero sólo tomo los collares y sintió su corazón doler un poco.

-Losiento... - baja su mirada triste- es que... Mis padres no me dejaron conservarlos... -

-... -

-Están muy bonitos, lo digo enserio, pero cuando mi madre me vio con uno puesto dijo que me lo quitara de inmediato...-le dice apenado.

-... Oye... No te disculpes, está bien... No pasa nada...-

-...-

-No a todos les puede gustar.. - dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-En verdad los quería, craig... Si es por mi los estaría usando todos ahora, pero mis padres son algo... Bueno... No les agrada mucho que compre cosas de la calle-

-Entiendo... Tu madre pensó que era demasiado corriente y feo me imagino-

-Ngh... Ella creyó que tenía sólo uno... Los demás los conservaba en mi mochila, así que los pude salvar y decidí devolvertelos, se que seguramente te esforzarte mucho haciendolos -

-... ¿Y que hizo tu madre con el collar?-

-... Se que deshizo de él... Ahí quedan solamente nueve... -

-Ya veo... Pero no te preocupes, enserio... - en eso craig saca el billete de su chaqueta y se lo devuelve, tweek sólo se sorprende al ver la acción del azabache- por suerte no lo había gastado... -

-Ngh, no craig, no tienes que devolvermelos son tuyos-

-Pero me devolviste los collares... Si no vendo, no tengo porque tener el dinero-

Tweek se le queda viendo con tristeza y admiración, nunca había visto una acción así de honrada en una persona, sin duda el azabache merecía tener ese dinero.

-... - le sonríe con ternura-... Tu necesitas eso mucho más que yo-

-...-

-Y lo que acabas de hacer me hizo admirarte tanto, craig... -

-Sólo... Pienso que es lo correcto... -

-Quedate con ellos... Te lo mereces-

-... No dejarás que te los devuelva ¿verdad?-

-No- sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno... Si tanto insistes - dice craig sacando una risa del rubio-... Gracias...-

-... De nada-

-Joven tweek... ¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos en este lugar? Su madre me llamo la atención ayer por dejar que usted comprara cosas en la calle- decía el chófer algo preocupado.

-Tranquilo sebastián, no comprare nada más en la calle- le dice tweek- y no pasará nada si me quedo un momento aquí-

-¿Que?- dice el chófer con sorpresa cuando ve al niño quitarse el cinturón y abrir la puerta- ¡joven tweek! ¿que hace?-

-Sólo será un momento- tweek se baja del auto y ve sonriente el lugar- vaya... Esto es tan interesante-

-Es sólo un basurero- dice craig.

-Eso no lo hace menos interesante- viendo al azabache.

-... No creo que este sea lugar para ti... Digo... Estas muy limpio, tu ropa se ensuciara- rascándose la nuca.

-Ah, mi ropa no es tan importante realmente-

Clyde había logrado vender cinco collares más y se encontraba otro de la cera, mientras contaba el dinero este ve de reojo hacia su amigo y se sorprende al ver a un niño rubio con el, luego espera a que el semaforo se ponga en rojo y cuando finalmente sucede este cruza la calle-

-Yo vivo en la segunda montaña de allá- le explica craig al rubio y este se sorprende.

-¿En la montaña?-

-Si-

-Es decir en la basura, vaya cosa... - comenta el chófer algo apenado mientras espera en el auto.

-¿Puedo ir allá?- pregunta tweek curioso, sin embargo a craig no le pareció muy buena idea.

-... No lose... Enserio pienso que este lugar no es para ti, es sucio y huele mal-

-Craig, quiero ver... - insiste el rubio.

-Joven tweek, no debería de...

-¡Craig! ¡Hey! - dice clyde acercándose a ambos- oh vaya, eres el niño rico ¿no?-

-Jeje si, ese soy yo ¿eres amigo de craig?-

-Ehh.. ¡Si! Soy su mejor amigo- le dice sonriente- y... ¿Quieres comprar más collares?-

-Me encantaria... Pero no puedo- apenado.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque no?-

-Clyde... - dice craig.

-A mis padres no les gusta que compre cosas en la calle, lo siento-

-Tus padres no saben apreciar un bello collar-

-Clyde, ya dejalo, no te va a comprar-

-Oh bueno... ¿Entonces me das algo de dinero? -pide tranquilo.

-¡Clyde!-

-¿Que? No pierdo nada con Intentarlo-

-Ya deja de pedir limosna y mejor sigue tratando de vender los collares-

-Oye, ya he vendido cinco collares más mientras tu estabas acá hablando muy tranquilamente con el-

-Tienes que perdonarlo, es algo estúpido - dice craig y el castaño lo ve ofendido.

-¡Oye!-

-Jeje no hay problema, ustedes dos me caen Bien- dice sonriente.

El chófer veía a los niños algo preocupado y luego escucha su teléfono sonar, al tomarlo y atender la llamada escucha la voz de la mujer que a veces lograba intimidarlo bastante.

-S.. Señora tweak, jeje... Si, si, ya pase por su hijo... - viendo al rubio quien ahora se adentraba más al basurero junto a los otros dos niños, este veía como el niño de chullo metía sus manos en la basura y sacaba lo que parecía ser juguete quemado, tweek lo veía curioso- ¡ugh!... No, no jeje, no me pasa nada, es solo que... Si... Si señora ya vamos en camino... - colgando la llamada-... ¡Joven tweek! ¿¡A donde va!? ¡Joven tweek!-

-Ehh... creo que el sujeto de traje raro te esta llamando- le dice craig mientras lanza el juguete quemado a la basura y tweek fija su mirada hacia el auto.

-Ah... El siempre es así, no se preocupen-

-Parece bastante alterado.. - craig veía extraño al chófer.

-Ngh... Sebastián-

-¡Joven tweek! ¡Su madre va de camino a la mansión! - dice el hombre sorprendiendo al niño.

-¡Ngh! Tengo que irme, lo siento chicos, me agrado estar con ustedes, los veo mañana-

-¿Volverás?- pregunta craig con sorpresa y algo de emoción.

-¡Si! ¡Adiós! - dice tweek extendiendole la mano para despedirse.

-Ehh... Dejalo así, mis manos están algo sucias por el carbón- dice craig apenado y tweek sólo le sonrie.

-Las mías también dan asco- dice clyde.

-Está bien ¡adiós chicos! - corriendo hacia el auto.

Craig vio como el rubio subió al auto y luego el chófer empezaba a conducir hasta perderse de vista.

-... Es algo raro ¿porque le interesa el basurero?- pregunta clyde y craig sólo ve sus collares con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No lose... Pero ya quiero que sea mañana...-

-Mmm... -

-¿Que?-

-¿Porque? ¿Tanto te interesa volverlo a ver? - pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

-C.. Claro que no, lo digo por... por... - sin saber que decir-... ¡Ya deja de parlotear y ayudame a vender el resto de los collares! - le dice malhumorado mientras empieza a caminar.

-¡Okey niño basurero! - se burla el castaño.

-Tu también eres un niño de basurero, idiota-

-Jaja, pero tu vives literalmente en el basurero, así que eres un niño de basurero-

-Como sea, suenas como el imbecil de mi padre-

-¿¡Que!? ¡No me compares con ese monstruo! Sabes que sólo te lo digo de broma-

-Sólo sigue trabajando... Y prepararate para otra posible pelea con mí padre cuando regresemos... -

-... -

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Craig y clyde estuvieron vendiendo el resto de los collares hasta que finalmente cayó la noche, después de eso el azabache decidió quedarse un rato en la carretera mientras contaban el dinero.

-Lo logramos, vendimos todo- dice clyde sonriente.

-Si, a pesar de que volví a vender los otros nueve que me regreso tweek, pensé que no lo lograría- le responde el azabache.

-¡Vendimos treinta y nueve collares! Ni yo mismo puedo creermelo-

-... Regresos al basurero... No hay que perder ni un minuto de tiempo, tenemos que hacer más collares-

-Pero craig... Tu papá... - le recuerda con algo de nervios.

-Clyde, toda la chatarra buena está allá, no nos podemos esconder de ese bastardo por el dinero-

-... Aun así pienso que es peligroso-

-Crei que habías dicho que me ayudarías a defender nuestro dinero-

-Si, eso dije... Sin embargo sigo pensando que ese hombre es demasiado peligroso-

-No seas cobarde, vamos - craig guarda el dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalón y empieza a caminar, clyde sin tener más opción sólo lo sigue.

Ambos niños caminaban en silencio y craig sostenía su bate con fuerza, al llegar a la montaña de chatarra vieron al despreciable hombre parado frente al auto, este tenía un expresión bastante sería y estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Maldita sea... - maldice craig entre dientes.

-Bueno, tal y como lo prometió.. - comenta su amigo con un suspiro, aunque se podía notar su nerviosismo.

-Ya se estaban tardando... Malditos mocosos- dice Thomas mientras sonríe de forma sádica.

-No puedo creer que realmente hayas estado esperándonos... Bueno, en realidad si, porque se lo mucho que te gusta venir a joder- le dice el niño serio y clyde lo ve preocupado.

-Amigo ¿que haces? No lo provoques... - susurra clyde nervioso.

-Te crees muy valiente ¿eh?... Pues te recomiendo que cierres tu jodida boca si no quieres que te haga mierda -

-Yo te haré mierda si no te quitas de mi vista ni dejas de joder-

-Craig... -

-Jajaja - ríe el hombre con burla- no me hagas reír pedazo de mierda ¿que no ves que sólo eres un enano inútil?-

-... Y tu un viejo miserable y patético-

Thomas deja de reír y se le queda viendo serio, sin duda el niño frente a él tenía coraje para hablarle de esa forma.

-Ya mejor deja de jugar y dame el jodido dinero-

-¡Nosotros ya gastamos el poco dinero que teníamos en comida! - dice clyde de inmediato esperando a que su amigo concuerde con el - ¿verdad craig?-

Pero el azabache no respondía, este sólo veía con expresión molesta a su padre.

-Eso no me lo creo... Se que deben tener algo de dinero ahí ¡así que demenlo!-

-¡No estamos mintiendo! ¿Acaso cree que a las personas les interesa comprar chatarra vieja? Son contadas las pocas que lo hacen-

-... No les creeré hasta revisar sus malditos bolsillos- dice Thomas y el castaño se alerta.

El hombre caminaba rápidamente hacia ellos y craig no dudo ni un segundo en amenazarlo con el bate.

-¡A ver! ¡Atrévete a acercarte más, maldito viejo! - le dice molesto y sin soltar el bate.

-¿Me amenazas? ... Eso quiere decir que si tienen dinero, lo sabia, sabia que querías verme la cara de idiota, maldito mocoso- viendo molesto a clyde.

-Mierda... Craig ¿que harás?-

-... - Craig sólo veía con enojo al hombre.

-Te daré una paliza que no olvidaras... Para que aprendas a obedecer a tu padre, mocoso de mierda-

Sin importarle que el niño tuviera un bate en las manos, este recogió un tubo oxidado de metal que se encontraba cerca y camino hasta craig.

-Ugh, ahora el también está armado- dice el castaño preocupado- ¡craig, ten cuidado!-

Thomas apretó fuerte el tubo e intento golpear los brazos del niño para que este soltara el bate, pero craig sólo lo golpeo de igual manera y el bate choco con el objeto de metal.

-¡Ugh! - craig forcejaba contra su padre, pero este lo superaba por mucho en fuerza, así que en pocos segundos el hombre embistió y niño cayó al suelo.

-¡No!- grita clyde.

-Te dije que me dieras el dinero por las buenas- dice Thomas acercándose peligrosamente al niño.

Craig estaba en suelo y aún sostenía el bate, viendo como su padre se preparaba para atacarlo de nuevo, este en un rápido movimiento lo golpea con fuerza en las costillas.

Thomas grito de dolor y maldijo al niño, sin embargo craig no tuvo suerte, cuando el hombre recibió el golpe rápidamente pateo al niño en la cara y este dejó caer el bate.

-U.. Ughh... - craig se tocaba su nariz la cual empezaba a doler bastante y en cuestión de segundos sangraba.

En eso Thomas sujeta el bate antes que el niño y lo arroja lejos, también se deshace del tubo y ve al pequeño con furia.

Clyde sintio mucho miedo en ese momento, sus piernas estaban paralizadas y veía como el hombre sujetaba al niño por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Te dije que obedecieras! - grita Thomas dándole otro puñetazo en la cara, ahora el furioso padre lo golpeaba repetidas veces y sin piedad.

-¡Ugh!- clyde ve preocupado la escena y sin pensarlo corre a buscar algo para defender a su amigo, en eso sujeta el tubo del cual se había deshecho el hombre y corre rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¡Maldito mocoso de mierda! - golpeando y pateando al pobre niño en el suelo, craig sólo se quejaba de dolor- ¡ahora dame el maldito dine...

Sus palabras son detenidas cuando de repente siente como lo golpean fuertemente en la espalda con un trozo de metal, este cayó al suelo arrodillado y se quejaba adolorido.

-¡Maldito monstruo! - grita clyde golpeando varias veces más al hombre.

Craig casi ni podía mover su cuerpo por la cantidad de golpes que había recibido, sólo podía escuchar a su amigo gritar molesto y los sonidos del tubo chocar contra el cuerpo de su padre.

-U.. Ughh... Clyde... - moviendo un poco su cabeza para poder ver lo que sucedía.

¡Hijo... De perra! - dice Thomas levantandose con dificultad del piso y viendo furioso al niño castaño.

-¡Dejanos en paz! - le grita sin soltar el tubo.

-Eso nunca... Mocoso asqueroso.. - Thomas iba a correr hacia el niño y destrozarlo con sus propias manos, pero es sorprendido por otro fuerte golpe en la espalda.

Ambos niños abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa al ver quien era, se trataba de él señor donovan, este también tenía un tubo de hierro en sus manos y veía molesto al hombre adolorido.

-¡Papá!- clyde ve feliz a su padre.

-M.. Mierda... Ughh... Que dolor... Eres un... - viéndolo con odio.

-Deja en paz a estos pobres niños, maldito... - le dice serio.

-Tsk... - molesto.

-Eres muy bueno para quitarle el dinero a los niños ¿eh? Metete con alguien de tu tamaño, cobarde -

-S.. Señor donovan.. - dice craig con difícultad.

-...-

-Papá, papá, que bueno que llegaste - le dice clyde aliviado.

-... ¿Porque no habías ido a casa, clyde?-

-Bueno... Es que estaba ayudando a craig con algo, papá... -

-Sabes que necesito que me ayudes en la casa, no es momento para que estés jugando con tu amigo-

-¡No estábamos jugando papá! Estábamos... - viendo preocupado a su amigo-... Trabajando.

-¿Trabajando?-

-Si.. -

-Ya se las verán conmigo mañana... Malditos mocosos.. - dice Thomas con odio mientras se incorpora del suelo y se aleja de todos.

-¡No están sólos!-

-... - clyde veía con preocupación a craig.

El azabache respiraba cansado y tenía varios moretones en su rostro, también sangraba por la nariz y boca.

-Vámonos a casa, clyde - le ordena su padre mientras empieza a caminar pero el niño sólo veía a su amigo-... Clyde, muévete... - dice serio.

-Papá... No... No podemos dejarlo así... ¿Que pasa si ese hombre regresa a atacarlo?-

-... Mm... Si, es cierto... -

-Craig dejó su casa... Está sólo... papá, y esta viviendo en este viejo auto-

-...Vivir en la basura no es muy seguro... - el hombre suspira y se acerca al niño herido.

-... - craig se sienta en el suelo quejándose un poco de dolor.

-Ven a casa con nosotros... - dice el hombre.

-... No... No gracias - bajando su mirada triste-... Tengo que hacer más collares para mañana-

-¿Como puedes pensar en eso en este momento? ¡Mira nada más como te dejo tu papa!-

-... No le sirvió de nada... Aún conservamos el dinero-

-Bueno si, pero esto se puede volver a repetir, te dije que ese hombre era peligroso-

-No le tengo miedo... -

-Escucha niño, es mejor que estés con nosotros a que estés sólo... -

-... -

-Ven con nosotros... Podemos hacer más collares en mi casa-

-Pero... Nisiquiera hemos buscado más chatarra ni cuerdas... -

-... Craig, ayer y hoy nos fue bastante bien... ¿Porque mejor no te tomas un descanso? - dice clyde preocupado por la salud de su amigo.

-... ¿Y no ir a vender collares mañana?-

-No-

Craig sólo suspira y decide hacerle caso a su amigo, se sentía demasiado adolorido como para poder escalar la montaña de chatarra.

-Está bien... -

-¿Puedes levantarte?- pregunta el adulto.

El niño trata de levantarse pero cae de nuevo al suelo.

-¡Ugh!-

-Creo que no- dice clyde y ve como su padre carga al niño.

-No tengo botiquín de emergencias pero podría buscar en el basurero de desperdicios del hospital- dice el hombre mientras lleva al niño a sus brazos.

-¡Si! Yo vi varias cosas que se pueden usar ahí, como algodón y cintas- comenta clyde.

-Pues ve rápido y busca algo de algodón y unas cuantas curitas-

-Esta bien-

Clyde sale corriendo a buscar lo que le pidieron y el señor donovan lleva a craig a su casa, al llegar coloca al niño en la cama.

-Ugh... Me duele todo el cuerpo... - dice craig adolorido- ese maldito viejo... - gruñe.

-Tranquilizate, tu rabia te pondrá peor... -

-E.. Es que... No puedo evitar.. Odiarlo tanto... - dice craig frustrado.

-... Me enteré de lo de tu madre.. -

-...-

-No debió ser fácil ¿eh?... Se que tu hermanita también sufrió el mismo destino-

-Si...-

-También se que tu padre es un hombre bastante vago y difícil de tratar-

-... No hace falta que me lo diga... Eso ya lose-

-Y es por eso que escapaste de tu casa supongo... -

-El mismo me echo... Me dijo que no volviera al menos que tuviera dinero pero yo jamás volveré a darle ni un sólo centavo a ese viejo inútil-

-Si... Lo entiendo, Thomas siempre ha sido así, le gusta obtener las cosas de forma fácil sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, y si tiene hijos, sólo los usa para conseguir lo que quiere-

-Pues a mi no me va a volver usar nunca más... Si quiere dinero tendrá que conseguirlo con su propio sudor... Cómo yo-

-... Se que no te gusta pedir limosna, clyde me lo ha comentado varias veces... -

-No señor... Prefiero ganar dinero de una forma más honrada... - le dice el niño tranquilo.

-Ya veo... Eres un niño muy fuerte... -

-... Y usted no es exactamente como yo me lo imaginaba-

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunta confuso.

-Siempre veía como regañaba a clyde cuando llegaba tarde a su casa y el siempre me dice que si no logra ganar dinero y llevarlo a casa usted se enoja mucho -

-Bueno, es verdad que no me gusta que llegue tan tarde a casa, ya sabes lo peligroso que es este lugar, y en cuanto el dinero... Creo que clyde exagera el decir que me enfado... Sólo necesito un poco más de colaboracion de su parte para que podamos sobrevivir, y el a veces es demasiado horgazan, se que apenas es un niño, pero yo también tuve que sobrevivir sin la ayuda de nadie como tu-

-Clyde ya no es tan horgazan, me esta ayudando a vender mis collares... -

-¿Collares?-

-Si... Le enseñará uno pero los vendimos todos-

-¿Y de donde sacas los collares?-

-Yo mismo los hago-

-¿Enserio? ¿Como? -

-... Busco chatarra... Y cuerdas... Dejo salir toda mi creatividad, no es tan difícil... -

-Pues para que los vendas así de rápido deben de ser collares muy bien hechos-

-Luego le mostraré como los hago... Cuando me recupere y regrese al auto, haré más colla...

-No regresas a la montaña de chatarra niño... - le dice serio.

-Es ahí en donde estoy viviendo... -

-Ese no es lugar para un niño como tu... Y clyde tiene razón al decir que lo que tu padre te hizo se puede volver a repetir... No estas seguro ahí... -

-... Entonces... ¿Quiere que me quede aquí? Porque no tengo otro lugar a donde ir... -

-No te preocupes... Estarás mejor aquí, y yo no tengo problema con que te quedes... -

-No quisiera ser una carga... -

-Ya estas trabajando por tu cuenta ¿no?-

-Si señor...-

-Entonces no tienes porque sentirte como una carga, sólo digo que es mejor vivir bajo un techo, y aunque no es una gran y elegante casa, estarás mejor aquí que en ese montón de basura-

-... Gracias-

-... Sólo descansa... - le dice el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.

En eso llega clyde con una bolsa en su mano.

-Traje lo qué me pediste papá- dice el niño acercándose a ambos.

-Bien, dejame ver... - el hombre sujeta la bolsa y saca lo necesario.

-¿Cómo te sientes craig?-

-... Estoy bien-

-¿Enserio? Vamos, no seas orgulloso, tu padre no tuvo piedad de ti, se que te duele así que no mientas-

-Estoy bien en el sentido de que no moriré, pero es un hecho que me duele todo el jodido cuerpo-

-Ohh... -

-A ver niño, desvistete para ver tus heridas con más claridad-

-Nhn... Está bien- dice craig incorporándose un poco en la cama y quitándose sus prendas.

El niño tenía varios moretones en su torso y brazos, también tenía unos pocos en las piernas y su cara ya estaba bastante golpeada, el hombre sólo lo vio algo apenado y suspirando empezó a tratar sus heridas.

Más tarde.

-Craig, mira lo que tengo aquí- dice clyde entrando por las cortinas las cuales daban paso a la pequeña habitación, craig ve curioso lo que tenia el niño en las manos, parecía una especie de animal de porcelana.

-¿Que es? -

-Papá dice que sirve para ahorrar dinero, mira... - acercándose a la cama- metes las monedas o billetes por este pequeño hoyo-

-Oh... Ya veo... -

-No puedes tener siempre el dinero guardado en el bolsillo, podrías perderlo-

-Si, tienes razón-

-Puedes meter aquí el dinero que no tengas pensado gastar... -

-... Buena idea... - en eso craig ve su chaqueta a un lado y la sujeta, luego mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca una pequeña faja de dinero-... Metere los cien que me dio tweek ... -dice el niño metiendo el billete en el hoyo.

-Por supuesto, después de todo son muy especiales para ti ¿verdad?-

-Claro que son especiales, no cualquiera te regala cien dólares por unos simples collares y después te los regresa, clyde-

-Yo decía que eran especiales porque te los dio tweek... -

-... ¿Y eso que?- viéndolo con una ceja levantada.

-No lose, tweek podría ser un nuevo amigo, si es que decide regresar al basurero... Dudo que realmente le fascine estar aquí -

-... - pensativo.

-Después de todo es un niñito rico, aunque extrañamente le llama la atención el basurero...-

-El volverá mañana... Lose... -

-¿Como estas tan seguro?-

-Porque lo dijo el mismo ¿acaso no lo escuchaste?-

-Pues si, pero quizás sólo le interese ver como vive la gente pobre y luego no vuelva más, así son los ricos, curiosos y raros-

-... ¿Dices que sólo llamamos su atención porque somos diferentes a el?-

-Talvez... No estoy seguro... Pero el podría estar pensado ¡oh vaya, mira que niño tan sucio y mal vestido, es super interesante! O algo así... -

-No creo que el piense así... -

-Eso no lo sabes tu-

-Ni tu clyde-

-Bueno como sea... - clyde deja la alcancía sobre un pequeño gabinete y luego saca una sabana para después colocarla en el piso y acostarse- por hoy puedes estar en mi cama, pero luego tendrás que dormir en el piso-

-... No importa... Ya veré donde dormir después-

-En el basurero hay muchos colchones, Talvez puedas usar uno-

-No gracias... Ahí viven las cucarachas y las ratas- recostandose en la cama.

-... ¿Y? En esta casa hay por todas partes-

-... -

Clyde bosteza y se acomoda para dormír- sólo no te sorprendas si a media noche están sobre ti... - le dice cansado y con los ojos cerrados.

El azabache sólo se queda pensativo-... "¿la pobreza sólo lo divierte?" - piensa craig con duda mientras se le viene a la mente la linda sonrisa de tweek.

Al día siguiente.

-Niños, yo como siempre tengo que ir a conseguir algo de dinero recogiendo basura de la ciudad... - dice el hombre viendolos-... Manténganse lo más alejado posible de ese maldito de Thomas... Y si van a salir de aquí no regresen muy tarde ¿bien?-

Ambos niños asienten y este se despide, luego lo ven salir.

-... Veo que ya puedes ponerte de pie, en verdad que eres fuerte- dice clyde al ver cómo craig se bajaba de la cama y se mantenía de pie.

-Estoy un poco mejor... Los moretones no me duelen tanto como ayer... - le responde.

-Qué bueno... Pues entonces vayamos a desayunar- clyde camina hasta la pequeña cocina que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí.

Craig hace un ligera expresión de dolor pero sigue caminando hasta la cocina, al llegar se sienta en la mesa y ve como su amigo hierve los huevos en la pequeña hornilla.

Después de fritarlos, el niño coloca uno en cada plato y los coloca en la mesa, luego sujeta la bolsa que estaba ya en la mesa y saca dos rebanadas de pan, uno para cada uno.

-Aquí tienes- deslizando el plato hasta craig.

-... Gracias clyde... - agradece y empieza a comer.

-Por cierto... ¿No piensas buscar tus cosas, craig?-

-¿Mm? ¿De que cosas hablas? - pregunta con la boca llena.

-Ya sabes... Lo que esta en tu casa, tu ropa, tu cepillo de dientes, porque eres al único que le gusta limpiarlos, ya sabes tus cosas-

-... Nisiquiera lo recordaba-

-¿Y es que no pensabas bañarte más?-

-Es que con todo este maldito asunto de mis padres y al estar tan concentrado en los collares lo olvidé... Supongo que tendré buscar mis cosas... Digo... Aunque no son muchas cosas necesito mi ropa-

-Te prestaría, pero tengo muy poca ropa-

-... No importa... Ire a casa a buscarla...-

-¿Y que hay de tu padre?-

-... -

-Dijiste que no volverías a poner un pie en esa casa-

-Ya lose clyde, pero necesito mis cosas... Cuando ese maldito viejo me echo nisiquiera me dio chance buscarlas-

-Pues tendrás que ir cuando el no esté supongo... -

-Si, eso hare... No quisiera tener que ver su jodida cara de nuevo-

Después de desayunar, craig observó su casa desde lejos y estuvo esperando un rato a ver si su padre salía, una horas después finalmente vio salir al pelirrojo, este tenía una botella en la mano y se balanceaba de un lado al otro, notablemente ebrio, luego se alejo de la casa y cuando el niño lo perdió de vista aprovecho para ir a buscar sus cosas.

Craig sólo caminaba, no corría ya qué aún le dolían un poco sus moretones, al llegar entró de inmediato y fue directo a su habitación, su cama estaba exactamente igual a como la había dejado, solamente sujeto su almohada y sabana y luego la poca ropa tenía, su cepillo de dientes, el poco de crema que le quedaba, todo lo doblo con cuidado y luego lo metio en una bolsa, al dejar su habitación, el niño busco salir rápidamente de la casa antes de que volviera su ebrio padre, pero mientras caminaba por la sala se sorprendió al ver una pistola sobre la mesa, no la había notado al entrar.

-... ¿Un arma?- se pregunta con sorpresa, sin embargo sólo baja su mirada y trata de ignorarla, saliendo de la casa y volviendo a la de su amigo, no sabía ni le interesada saber que hacía su padre con tal arma.

-Genial, ya trajiste todo- dice clyde mientras ve a su amigo ordenar sus cosas.

-Si... Por suerte el salio de casa temprano-

-Estaba bien ebrio-

-...No me sorprende para nada... Necesito darme un baño-

-Bueno, ya sabes donde esta mi elegante baño-

-Si, si, lose... - dice craig en dirección a dicho lugar.

Más tarde, craig y clyde fueron de nuevo a la carretera y veían los autos pasar.

-Gane, ya han pasado cinco autos rojos en los últimos tres minutos- dice craig sentado en la cera junto con clyde.

-No se vale, la mayoría de las personas prefieren comprar autos rojos, escoge un color más difícil-

-No digas tonterías, sólo admite que perdiste-

-Ehh... Mejor juguemos otra cosa, esto es aburrido-

-...-

-Porque mejor no volvemos al basurero y jugamos a lanzarnos la pelota-

-... No... Esperemos un rato más...-

-¿En verdad te quedaras aquí sentado a esperar si ese chico regresa, craig?-

-¡Me gusta observar a los carros pasar! -

-¡Ja! Si claro, seguro que es eso... -

-Ya mejor... - craig detiene sus palabras al ver detenerse el auto que tanto esperaba.

Esta vez el niño no bajo el vidrio de la ventanilla del auto, sino que sencillamente bajó, este como siempre con su alborotado cabello rubio y ojos azules, también con su elegante uniforme escolar.

-Es el de nuevo- dice clyde pero craig sólo lo veía fijo.

-No se vaya a tardar mucho joven tweek... - decía el chófer como casi siempre nervioso.

-... - Tweek ve a ambos niños sentados del lado de la cera y con una sonrisa en su rostro se les acerca de inmediato.

-Este niño me va a meter en graves problemas... - comenta el chófer mientras suspira cansado.

-Chicos... - dice tweek sonriente pero su expresión cambia a una de asombro cuando ve los moretones que tiene el azabache en la cara.

-Hola de nuevo, niño rico... - saluda clyde tranquilo.

-... Hola... - le dice craig algo apenado de que tuviera que verlo con el rostro así.

-Craig... ¿Que... Que te paso en el rostro? - acercándose un poco mas preocupado a el.

-Ehh... Bueno... - bajando su mirada sin saber muy bien que decir.

-... - preocupado.

-Yo sólo... Tuve un pequeño accidente ayer... Yo... Me caí de la montaña de chatarra, tropecé y caí por el montón de basura... Fui algo torpe- le explica y clyde sólo se queda callado.

-Ngh... Te lastimaste mucho... ¿Todavía te duele?-

-... No mucho, tranquilo, enserio no es nada-

-Bueno... Y... Veo que no tienes tus típicos collares... - dice tweek aún un poco preocupado- ¿ya lograste venderlos todos?-

-Hoy no vendí... Es que después de este torpe accidente sólo quise irme a descansar y no me dio tiempo de hacer más collares-

-Entiendo... Hiciste muy bien al tomar un descanso, sólo así sanaras... - le sonríe.

-... Si- viendolo.

-Creímos qué no volverías más- comenta clyde.

-¿Porque? Ayer dije que volvería-

-¿Lo ves clyde?-

-Mm... ¿Eso significa que te interesa mucho el basurero? -

-... Tengo que admitir que es un lugar que no estoy acostumbrado a ver, es por eso que se me hace interesante, y más porque veo que hay personas que habitan aquí, no crei que eso fuera posible-

-Si, personas como nosotros- dice clyde- personas pobres, sin el suficiente dinero para irse a vivir a un lugar decente-

Tweek los ve con tristeza.

-Pero estamos acostumbrados así que no sientas lástima jeje-

-... Okey-

-Seguramente nunca habías visto a unos niños como nosotros ¿verdad? - dice craig y el rubio lo ve.

-... La verdad no-

-... -

-Y es por eso que llamamos su atención, prácticamente somos como un circo para ti, una atracción gratis de la que te podrás reír -

-¿Que?- dice tweek confuso.

-... ¿Tu en verdad nos ves asi? - pregunta craig con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Circo? ¿Atracción? Oigan, yo no denigro a la gente pobre-

-¿Que significa denigro?-pregunta el castaño.

-¡Que no los crítico ni mucho menos los insulto!-

-Ohhh... - dicen ambos.

En eso tweek se sienta a su lado sin importar ensuciarse y les sonríe.

-Ustedes sólo son personas, todos lo somos... Nadie es diferente en mi opinión, eso es lo que pienso-

Craig se sorprende y se le queda viendo al niño, luego un pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro y siente un extraño alivio en su corazón.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastián llevaba esperando más de media hora en el auto y tweek aún conversaba con los otros dos niños, sabía que lo que hacía lo podía meter en muchos problemas, pero debía admitir que últimamente tweek se veía algo decaído y triste, y cuando conoció al niño del basurero lo vio sonreír como no lo había visto sonreír en en mucho tiempo.

El chófer le tenía un enorme aprecio al niño y claramente podía notar que no era del todo feliz, con dos padres ridículamente exigentes y estando la mayoría del tiempo en la enorme mansión sin ningún amigo cerca, este sabía que tweek debía de sentirse bastante sólo, era por eso que simplemente dejaba que viniera cada día al basurero sin decirle ni una palabra a sus padres. Al salir de sus profundos pensamientos Sebastián nota que los niños ya no están en la cera.

-No de nuevo... -

Craig había llevado a tweek hasta la montaña de chatarra por insistencia del mismo rubio y este veía con asombro el lugar.

-Wow... Eso es mucha chatarra - comenta el rubio son una sonrisa emocionada, craig también sonreía al ver la expresión del niño.

-¿Que tiene de interesante? Es sólo basura... - dice clyde sin entender al blondo.

-Es que... Hay tantas cosas- le responde tweek-

-Pues si, la gente de deshace de todas estas cosas porque ya no las utiliza- le explica el castaño.

-Si, pero no siempre es basura todo lo que ves aquí- dice craig y el rubio lo ve curioso.

-¿Ah no?- parpadeando con sorpresa.

-No, es decir... Mira - craig se acerca a la montaña de escombros empieza a husmear ahí, luego saca lo qué parece ser una mochila vieja- esto por ejemplo... Podría usarse sin ningún problema-

-Ohh... - dice tweek.

-Bueno, la verdad no está tan rota-

-No clyde, y también me sirve para guardar mis collares, sólo... Debo lavarla y será totalmente utilizable-

-Vaya... El basurero es super interesante, ustedes simplemente pueden conseguir muchas cosas útiles aquí-

-Exactamente- dice craig.

-Es que no tenemos otra opción, somos pobres, no podemos comprar lo que queramos como seguramente tu si-

En eso tweek baja su mirada pensativo.

-Debes de tener muchas cosas lujosas ¿no es así? Juguetes, una gran habitación... Tu tienes todo-

-Bueno... si... - viendo al castaño- pero no es tan divertido tener todo si no tienes a nadie con quien compartir... -

-... ¿Que quieres decir con eso? No me digas que no tienes amigos- le dice el castaño con duda.

-... - apenado.

Craig se le queda viendo con algo de preocupación.

-No... Yo... Yo no tengo amigos-

-¿Que? No te creo-

-Es cierto, yo no tengo amigos de verdad... Los otros niños en mi escuela son algo... Bueno... Simplemente no nos entendemos-

-Escuela... Eso es a donde van lo niños a aprender cosas o algo así ¿no? - dice craig y tweek le asiente.

-Si... ¿Ustedes nunca han ido?-

-Ehh... No-

-¿Y sus padres? ¿Acaso a ellos no les preocupa su educación?-

-... -

-Mi papá me ha enseñado algunas cosas, como contar y leer... Aunque aún no lo hago muy bien, es que es algo aburrido aprender ... - comenta clyde- y mi madre nos abandono hace muchos años-

Tweek se sorprende al escuchar eso y ve preocupado al azabache, este tenía la cabeza gacha y sería.

-¿Y tus padres, craig?-

-... Yo no tengo padres- responde seco y cruzandose los brazos.

-¿No tienes? P.. Pero todo niño tiene padres-

-... -

-Craig... - dice clyde viéndolo.

-... Eso no es tan importante, nosotros no vamos a la escuela por ser demasiado pobres ¿bien? Y tampoco nos interesa la educación- le responde serio al rubio.

-... ¿Pero porque? La educación es muy importante-

-Tal vez para ti... Pero a mi me da igual-.

-...-

-Craig, ya deja de ser tan malhumorado... -

-Nose ni como terminamos hablando de los padres-

-El sólo preguntaba, no te enojes -

-... Craig... Perdón si dije algo que te molesto... Es que... En verdad me da curiosidad saber como son sus vidas.

Craig ve al rubio y nota su mirada triste y apenada, sentía que no podía enojarse con el, después de todo era sólo un niño demasiado curioso.

-Si... Se ve que eres bastante curioso, pero hay cosas de las que no me gusta hablar... -

-Entiendo... Perdón- le disculpa apenado.

-No te preocupes, sólo hablemos de otra cosa... -

-... Así que... ¿En donde viven exactamente? - pregunta tweek cambiando de tema.

-En aquella casa - indica clyde señalando hacia su casa.

-Ah, que bien... -

-Adelante, di que es terrible-

-¿Que? Yo no iba a decir eso- viéndolo nervioso.

-¿Porque dices que esta bien? ¡es claro que no!-

-Ngh... -

-Ya basta clyde... Parece que sospecharas que tweek miente con cada cosa que dice- le dice su amigo.

-¡Es que nadie es así! ¡Nadie adora la basura ni mucho menos le llama la atención! -

-... ¿Porque te molesta tanto que venga a ver este lugar? Sólo pienso que ustedes son geniales, y quería conocerlos un poco más... ¿Eso es algo malo?-

-... Es que... Tu no deberías de buscar amigos aquí... Por si no lo has notado ese lugar no es para ti -

-... - baja su mirada triste.

-... Se ve que eres un buen chico, pero cada vez que dices esas cosas... No puedo evitar sentir que te estas burlando de nosotros... - viendo hacia otro lado.

-... ¿Ya han tratado con gente adinerada antes? Porque me extraña mucho esa actitud... -

-... Una vez nos encontramos con dos niños ricos en la carretera, nos llamaron vagos y sucios, sus padres sólo les dijeron que apartarán su vista de nosotros, porque dábamos asco... -dice clyde molesto.

-Oh dios... - apenado.

-Por eso me cuesta creer que seas así de amable... -

-... Clyde... Se que esas personas fueron demasiado groseras con nosotros... Pero ya es cosa del pasado, olvidalo ya ¿si? -

-... -

-Yo ya les dije que no denigro a la gente pobre... ¿Porque entonces sigues dudando de mi amabilidad?-

-Aghh... ¡No lose! - cruzandose de brazos frustrado.

-Esta traumado-

-¡Eso no es verdad!-

-Piensa que por eso todos los ricos nos tratarán igual... -

-... ¿Y tu también piensas eso?- pregunta preocupado.

-¿Yo? Bueno... Por alguna extraña razón siento que puedo confiar en ti-

Tweek sonríe al escuchar eso.

-Me trasmites... Paz... Y... Y eso me agrada bastante... - dice craig sorprendiendo al rubio-... Además como te dije antes clyde es algo estúpido, así que no le prestes mucha atención-

-¿Otra vez con eso? - viéndolo ofendido.

-No, no te preocupes... De hecho entiendo muy bien su forma de pensar ¿saben porque? -

Ambos niños niegan y tweek ve hacia la montaña con una triste sonrisa.

-... Porque a diario trato con personas así de malas en mi escuela... Niños como yo, que lo tienen todo y se la pasan pidiéndole cosas nuevas a sus padres-

-¿Entonces si eres como ellos?- pregunta craig con duda.

-Sólo en el sentido de que nuestros padres son adinerados... Porque del resto, somos muy diferentes... No pensamos igual-

-Explicate- dice clyde.

-... Ellos creen que soy extraño, porque prefiero las cosas sencillas a pesar de que lo puedo tener todo... Siempre que esta de moda un juguete nuevo y avanzado ellos lo tienen al día siguiente aunque ya tengan muchos y no les haga falta... Y como yo no lo tengo me apartan de su grupo, pero la verdad no me afecta en absoluto... Porque se que es sólo un gasto innecesario-

-Pero si lo puedes tener todo... Yo seria feliz si pudiera tener todo- le dice clyde y tweek ríe un poco.

-Creeme... No es tan fascinante cuando tienes padres como los míos-

-¿Que pasa con tus padres? - pregunta clyde con duda.

-... Son muy exigentes... Y si se enteraran de que estoy en un lugar como este ya me hubieran castigado... Ellos denigran a la gente pobre... Se creen superiores por ser personas adineradas, es por eso que a veces preferiría no tenerlo todo-

-... Entonces ser millonario no es tan increíble como lo pensamos ¿eh?- dice clyde.

-... Si ellos pensaran diferente... Y no juzgarán tanto yo sería un poco más feliz-

-Wow... ¿Escuchaste eso craig? hasta los padres millonarios pueden ser malos... -

-... ¿Entonces estas aquí arriesgandote el pellejo?- pregunta craig.

-¿Eh?-

-Vienes al basurero a escondidas de tus padres-

-Ngh, si... -

-¿Y si se enteran?... ¿No podrás venir más?-

-... No, pero eso no pasará, chicos, en verdad me agradan... y me preguntaba si podríamos llegar a ser amigos... - les dice el rubio con ojos preocupados, temía hasta por el rechazo de la gente humilde.

-Mmm... Amigos de un niño millonario... - dice clyde pensativo.

-... -

-... Por mi esta bien... Creo que realmente no eres como esos niños presumidos, así que te daré una oportunidad- dice clyde y el rubio sonríe alegre, luego ve al azabache en espera su respuesta.

-... Tweek, tu me caíste bien desde el primer dia, ya sabes mi respuesta... - le responde craig con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Craig... - sonriendole feliz.

-¡Tenemos un nuevo amigo!- dice clyde y ambos ríen un poco.

En eso llega el chófer del niño con expresión preocupada y cansada.

-Joven tweek, tenemos que irnos, ya han pasado cuarentaicinco minutos, y si su madre se da cuenta de que...

-Mamá está trabajando Sebastián- le dice tweek sin querer irse.

-Pero usted debería de estar en la mansión ahora haciendo su tarea-

-No tengo tanta tarea, sólo unos cuantos ejercicios de matemática-

-Joven tweek, por última vez, si llega más tarde a la mansión tendrá menos tiempo de hacer su tarea y su madre notará que cada vez se tarda más en hacerla-

-... -

-Tenemos que irnos ya...-dice el chófer serio.

Craig veía la expresión triste del blondo y siente algo de pena por el, podía notar que este en verdad quería pasar más tiempo con ellos.

-Está bien... - responde tweek viendo apenado a sus dos amigos- chicos... Tengo que irme, pero volveré a venir mañana... Gracias por dejarme ser su amigo-

El azabache se acerca más al niño y le muestra una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes... Te estaremos esperando mañana como de costumbre... - le dice craig y tweek sonríe con ternura, esa sonrisa hizo que el corazón de craig palpitara fuerte-...-

-Si... Gracias... - ve a clyde y se despide - adiós chicos- dice el rubio alejándose de ambos niños.

-... - craig veía al rubio alejarse junto al chófer y luego baja su mirada con algo de confusión.

-Ese chófer es un aguafiestas... - comenta clyde mientras ve a su amigo-... ¿Y a ti que te pasa?-

-... Nada, y pienso que es mejor que se vaya antes de que tenga problemas con sus padres-

-Mm, bueno, en eso tienes razón... Si lo descubren.. No lo volveremos a ver nunca más- dice clyde tranquilo mientras que craig frunce un poco el ceño en señal de preocupación.

-Espero que eso no pase... -

-... - viéndolo con una ceja Levantada, su amigo se comportaba extraño.

Tweek ya se encontraba de camino a la mansión, el chófer conducía bastante deprisa pero seguía siendo cuidadoso al mismo tiempo.

-Craig y clyde son mis nuevos amigos Sebastián... - comenta el niño mientras observa por la ventana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Esos niños y usted?-

-Si... -

-Pero eso quiere decir que... ¿Vendrá al basurero todos los días? Creí que sólo le daba curiosidad conocer el lugar-

-Y me sigue dando curiosidad... Quiero conocer más a mis nuevos amigos... En especial a craig, parece que le molesta hablar sobre sus padres, el dice que no tiene-

-... -

-Me preocupo un poco... Estaba muy lastimado-

-Si... También lo note... - comenta sin dejar de conducir.

-Tuvo un accidente al tropezar en la montaña de chatarra...-

-¿Eso le dijo?-

-Si, aunque me parece raro que haya lastimado tanto el rostro-

-... Joven, esas no son heridas de un simple tropiezo-

-... ¿No?... ¿Y entonces que crees que le haya pasado?-

-... No estoy seguro, pero quizás ese niño se estuvo peleando con alguien-

-¿Peleando?- se sorprende.

-Si... Lo golpearon varias veces en el rostro-

-Pero... ¿Porque no me dijo la verdad?-

-¿Quien sabe? A lo mejor no quiere que sepa que es un peleonero-

-Pero en el basurero no hay más niños aparte de ellos dos Sebastián... No creo que clyde le haya hecho tal cosa-

El hombre suspira y ve al niño por el pequeño vidrio del carro, el rubio se veía preocupado.

-Joven tweek, se que le alegra tener nuevos amigos y a mi también me da gusto por usted, pero ese barrio... Se ve que es peligroso, es muy posible que haya gente mala ahí... Gente que quiere robar, gente que quiere hacer daño... -

-Robar... ¿dinero? ... -

-Cualquier cosa de valor joven tweek, y si, por supuesto que dinero-

-¿Y si esas personas fueron los que golpearon a craig? Él tenía dinero... El está vendiendo sus collares y se que le está yendo muy bien-

-Podría ser... -

-Ngh... - Baja su mirada preocupado- pobre craig... -

-... -

Al llegar a la mansión, tweek corrió de inmediato a su habitación para hacer su tarea, por suerte el rubio no tenía problemas en terminar rápido los ejercicios matematicos, por lo que terminó en cuestión de minutos, una hora después llegó su madre, está como de costumbre fue a la habitación de su hijo y entró, pero esta vez el niño no hacía su tarea.

Tweek tocaba una hermosa pieza en su piano y la madre lo ve con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Cariño... - acercándose al niño.

-Hola mamá... - dejando de tocar y viéndola sonriente- ¿como te fue hoy en el trabajo?-

-Bastante bien hijo, veo que has vuelto a tus prácticas-

-Si mamá... Es que ustedes tienen razón, siempre puedo mejorar más... -

-Por supuesto que si cariño ¿y ya terminaste tu tarea?-

-Sabes que es lo primero que debo hacer al llegar de la escuela, mamá-

-Eso es muy cierto... Recuerda que siempre es lo primero, al igual que ser el mejor alumno de tu escuela- dice la castaña mientras acaricia un poco los cabellos del niño.

-... Si, siempre doy mi mejor esfuerzo para ser el mejor, mamá... -

-Asi me gusta... - sonriente.

-¿Y papá?-

-El llegará un poco más tarde hoy, tenía que organizar una reunión importante... -

-Ya veo... -

-Sigue prácticando... La cena estará preparada en veinte minutos-

-Si, está bien... Estaré abajo en veinte minutos-

La mujer sólo le da una última sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta el rubio se queda pensativo y algo preocupado, si ahora tenía nuevos amigos debía hacer todo lo posible para pasar más tiempo con ellos, ni siquiera podía estar una hora en el basurero y eso lo entristecia.

-... -

En la cena sólo se encontraban tweek y su madre, después de que estos terminaron de comer la mujer le dio un aviso serio a su hijo.

-Cariño... Mañana estaré muy ocupada al igual que tu padre- le explica.

-... - viéndola.

-Tenemos muchas reuniones importantes que tratar, así que lo más probable es que lleguemos muy tarde a la mansión... -

-... Entiendo mamá... Se que papá y tu trabajan muy duro así que no te preocupes... Pero ¿con tarde te refieres a muy tarde?-

-Si cariño... Yo diría que a las diez más o menos...-

-Esta bien-

-Quiero que como siempre hagas tu tarea y practiques con el piano ¿bien?-

-Bien mamá, lo haré... -

-Buen niño... - le dice la mujer sonríente.

Esa noticia le cayó de maravilla al niño, quien al día siguiente al salir de la escuela, fue como de costumbre al basurero a ver sus amigos, estos lo recibieron con una sonrisa alegre y sin perder tiempo caminaron hasta las montañas de chatarra y basura, el rubio traía una bolsa en su mano y al abrirla les mostró lo que había traído, se trataba de varios libros y algo para merendar.

-Ehh... ¿Libros? ¿Enserio? - le pregunta craig y clyde toma uno para echarle un vistazo.

-Si, son muy buenos... Se que les gustara-

-Pensé que jugaríamos-

-¡Y lo haremos! Sólo me gustaría que tuvieran un poco más de interés por la lectura-

-... -

-Se que me dijeron que no les interesaba la educación... Pero si le dan una oportunidad se que más adelante me lo van a agradecer-

Craig ve al castaño y este sólo se encoge de hombros.

-... ¿Te gusta mucho leer, tweek? - le pregunta el azabache con algo de interés.

-Si... En casa tengo muchos más, pero estos son mis favoritos - viéndolo sonriente.

Craig sujeta uno de los libros y se le queda viendo, debía admitir que el libro tenía una portada interesante, pero aunque sabía leer no lo hacía del todo bien.

-Tu sabes leer bien ¿no? - le pregunta el rubio y craig baja baja su mirada un poco apenado.

-... Si, pero no lo hago tan bien... -

Tweek le sonríe con ternura y se sienta más cerca del azabache, craig se siente un poco nervioso pero no se aleja.

-Ahh, es el principio, este fue el primer libro que leí... - dice tweek y craig se le queda viendo.

-El... El se parece un poco a ti... - dice craig evitando su mirada.

El blondo ríe divertido y luego abre el libro- craig... - le sujeta el hombro- ¿quieres que lo leamos juntos? -

-... - asiente apenado.

-Oigan, oigan ¿y a mi quien rayos me ayuda a leer?- reclama clyde y estos lo ven.

-Tu sabes leer mucho mejor que yo, clyde - le dice craig- no necesitas ayuda, sólo practica-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Sólo quieres que tweek te ayude a ti! ¿¡No es así!? -

-Callate, idiota - molesto.

-Chicos, por favor, no peleen, sólo quiero que se concentren en sus libros y aprendan a pronunciar muy bien las palabras, yo ya veré quien necesita más ayuda-

-Bien.. - dicen ambos niños al unísono.

Craig sujeto el libro y comenzó a leer, mientras lo hacía el azabache fruncia el ceño frustrado al no saber pronunciar ciertas palabras, pero tweek sólo sonreía y lo ayuda a corregir sus errores.

Casi toda la tarde se les fue leyendo los libros, y al ver que ya casi oscurecía el blondo tuvo que despedirse, estos le iban a devolver los libros pero el niño sólo les dijo que los prestaba para que practicarán.

Craig y clyde estuvieron enfocados en la lectura esa noche, pues habían quedado enganchados con la historia, el señor donovan no se creyó que fueran ellos al llegar a casa, pero simplemente los dejo en los suyo y cansado se fue a descansar.

-¿Oye craig? -

-¿Mm?- sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-¿En verdad nos tomaremos enserio esto de la educación? Tweek nisiquiera esta aquí, dejemos de practicar-

-Si tu quieres deja de leer... Yo seguiré practicando-

-Pero podrías seguir haciéndolo mañana-

-No, quiero que cuando tweek venga vea lo mucho que he mejorado-

-... -

-Creo que... Ahora si me interesa mucho esto de leer...-

-... ¿Y que hay de los collares?-

-¿Eh?-

-Los collares ¿cuando haremos más para salir a venderlos?-

-Oh... Bueno... Podríamos hacer más mañana, cuando no esté tan ocupado leyendo este libro-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si clyde, se que le dije a tweek que practicaria toda la noche, pero mañana hablaré con el y le dire que tengo que hacer collares, la lectura puede esperar-

Al día siguiente en la tarde.

-Te prometo que practicare toda la noche, tweek - le dice craig al rubio quien ya se iba, este le sonríe feliz.

-Oh craig, me da tanto gusto que te interese la lectura-

-Si... - viéndolo.

¡-Oye! ¡creí que habías dicho que haríamos collares hoy! - le recuerda el castaño con una ceja levantada.

-¿Que?-

-¿Collares? Agh, es cierto, craig no los vendes desde ayer ¿verdad?-

-... No-

-Entonces has más collares para vender y deja la practica para después, no quiero que dejes de lado tu trabajo por mi culpa-

-Pero...

-Has tu trabajo con tranquilidad craig, leíste mucho mejor hoy, estoy orgulloso de lo rápido que aprendes-

-... Me gusta leer-

-¡Eso es genial! Podremos leer juntos mucho más libros- dándole una linda sonrisa.

-Si... Eso sería...

-Craig, tweek tiene prisa, dejalo ir - dice clyde algo aburrido.

-Si, es verdad, ya es tarde ¡adiós chicos! - dice el blondo mientras se aleja de ambos.

-... Adiós-

-Viejo ¿que te pasa? Te le quedas viendo como idiota-

-¿Que dijiste imbécil? - le frunce el ceño.

-¡Que te quedas completamente hipnotizado cuando tweek te habla! ¿Porque?-

-Eso no es verdad, ya deja de decir estupideces y ayudame a buscar lo necesario para los collares- dice craig empezando a caminar.

-... Y es aquí cuando vuelve a ser el craig de siempre- clyde voltea sus ojos y lo sigue.

Pasaron los días y craig volvió a vender sus collares con éxito, tweek llegaba cada tarde y se divertía con ambos niños ya fuera jugando o ayudándolos con su educación, siempre se la pasaban bien y se habían vuelto grandes amigos.

Al pasar los meses su amistad se volvia cada vez más fuerte y clyde nunca más volvió a dudar sobre tweek, el blondo había demostrado lo grande que era su humildad, nunca se burlo de ellos, nunca los insulto, el simplemente los trataba como lo que eran, personas, y su respeto era admirable.

Los años pasaron rápido y el trio de amigos era inseparable, tweek siempre aprovechaba cada momento libre para ir a ver a sus amigos y poder pasar tiempo con ellos, estos ya no necesitaban más clases de educación del rubio, pues ya sabían leer y escribir muy bien, e incluso les enseñó a sacar grandes cuentas matemáticas, sin embargo de vez en cuando al rubio le gustaba explicarle cosas de lo que estos aun no tenían mucho conocimiento.

A tweek le fascinaba ver como craig fabricaba sus collares, el azabache era tan cuidadoso y talentoso en lo que hacía que sólo se ganaba la admiración del rubio, y a craig también le gustaba observar al rubio, leyendo , hablando, explicándoles cosas de las que tanto sabía, su inteligencia hacia al azabache perderse en su mirada, en sus ojos azules como el cielo, en su cabello dorado y alborotado, todo de el le gustaba y ese sentimiento se hacía cada vez más fuerte con el pasar de los años.

Seis años después, el basurero no había cambiado en lo absoluto, tweek ya asistía a la secundaria y este como siempre era traído por Sebastián.

Al bajarse del auto, el adolescente blondo suspira algo triste mientras observa el basurero.

-Joven tweek... Le deseo mucha suerte-

-...¿Suerte Sebastián?... Esto será muy difícil... Para todos... - bajando su mirada un poco frustrado.

-Pero al menos tuvo el valor de venir, joven-

-... Tenía que hacerlo... Son mis amigos, y tienen que saberlo... -

-Usted ya sabía que esto iba a pasar... Pienso que debió decirles mucho antes-

-...Aun no tenia el valor... -

-... Ellos entenderán, y se que sólo les desearan lo mejor-

-...Clyde puede que si, pero craig...-

-El más que nadie le va a desear lo mejor-

-... Me va a doler mucho... Decírselo- tweek cierra sus ojos con tristeza.

-Se que a ambos les va a doler... - susurra el chófer algo apenado por el rubio.

-Ngh...-

-...¿Quiere que lo espere aquí mientras se los dice? ¿O quiere pasar una última tarde con ellos?-

-... Esperame aquí... No quiero hacer esto tan difícil, mejor que sea rápido... -

Tweek vio de nuevo el basurero y sin dar vuelta atrás empieza a caminar, eran apenas las tres y media de la tarde, probablemente los chicos habían salido a vender sus collares en la mañana y ahora se encontraban en casa, el viento soplaba fuerte pues ya era otoño, pronto sería navidad y esta vez el rubio no estaría con ellos ese año.

Al llegar a la casa de clyde el blondo tocó la puerta, mientras esperaba a que abrieran este se arreglaba la chaqueta y veía triste hacia las grandes montañas de chatarra, de repente recordaba los buenos momentos en lo que escalaba junto sus amigos y reían felices ahí.

En eso abren la puerta y tweek ve al castaño, este al verlo sonríe y se extraña al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tweek? Has llegado más temprano hoy - le dice.

-... Hola clyde... Y si... Bueno, es que... Vine a darles una noticia... - dice tweek con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Una noticia?-

-¿De que se trata?-

-... Yo... Bueno... Es que no nos podremos volver a ver-

-... ¿Que? - se sorprende.

Craig se encontraba dentro del auto y aún fabricaba nuevos collares para vender, el día anterior había logrado vender el doble y eso lo emocionaba cada vez más, sin duda sentía que había mejorado su técnica con el tiempo.

Al terminar de fabricar otro de sus hermosos collares, el azabache lo metió cuidadosamente en la mochila y luego sujeto otra cuerda para empezar a fabricar oro, pero sus movimientos son interrumpidos cuando escucha pequeños golpes en la ventana, este levanta su vista y ve quien es, se trataba de su viejo amigo tweek, el rubio tenía una triste sonrisa y eso lo extraño un poco.

Craig le quito el seguro a la puerta y la abrió de inmediato, apenas craig hizo eso el rubio se adentro al auto y cerro la puerta.

-... - tweek veía al azabache con una expresión llena de profunda tristeza.

-Tweek... N.. No esperaba verte aquí tan temprano... ¿Que tienes? ¿Porque te ves tan triste?-

-... Estoy triste.. - bajando su mirada.

-¿Pero porque?- pregunta inquieto.

-Craig, es que... Nose como decirte esto pero... Yo.. Yo Me voy- dice triste.

Craig sintió su corazón detenerse en ese instante.

-¿Q.. Que? ¿Como que te vas? ¿A donde? - pregunta confuso y dolido.

-... A italia-

Se sorprende.

-Mis padres quieren que vaya a ejercer mi carrera en el extranjero, al igual que como hicieron ellos...-

-¿A Italia?... - dice triste- tweek ¿no te voy a volver a ver más?-

-...No -

-...-

-Vine a despedirme... - viéndolo.

-... ¿Cuando te vas?-

-... Mañana... pero hoy en la tarde me iré con mis padres a new York para comprar algunas cosas-

-... - sin poder creerselo.

-... No se los dije antes... porque no tenia el valor... Ustedes son los mejores amigos que pude tener, en verdad los aprecio ughh... -cerrando sus ojos dolido.

-Tweek... Yo también te aprecio... Y se que clyde también, pero mi aprecio es mucho más especial... -

-Craig... -

En eso craig busca algo en el asiento de atrás y tweek se le queda viendo sin entender.

Ahora craig tenía una pequeña caja en las manos y mientras la veía unos pocos segundos, el azabache sonríe triste y se la entrega al rubio.

Tweek ve la caja confuso y lentamente la sujeta.

-Craig... ¿Que es...

-Es para ti... -

Se sorprende.

-... Abrela-

-... - Tweek fija su mirada hacia la pequeña cajita que tenía en sus manos y luego la abre, al ver lo que contenía sus ojos brillaron un poco, se trataba de un hermoso collar plateado, se podía ver claramente qué estaba echo con metal de chatarra, pero este era especial, tenía un hermoso corazón que brillaba y se veía muy bien hecho-... Ngh, craig... Es hermoso - viéndolo con una triste pero tierna sonrisa.

-... ¿Te gusta?-

-Mucho... Muchísimo... - dice tweek mientras lo sujeta y cuidadosamente se lo coloca, craig lo ayuda a abrocharselo.

-Se te ve muy bien... - le sonríe.

-Gracias... ¿pero en que momento... -

-... Me tarde tres días haciéndolo... -

-...-

-Lo hice especialmente para ti... Sólo que aún no tenia el valor de dartelo... - le dice apenado.

-... Me Encanta... -

Craig tenía la mirada gacha y se empezaba a sentir bastante nervioso.

-... Tweek- lo ve.

-¿Si?... -

-... Yo... Yo... - sonrojado.

Tweek lo veía algo impaciente y su corazón latía como loco.

-... Te voy a extrañar mucho - dice craig maldiciendo su cobardía.

-Ah... Bueno... Yo también craig... Eres muy especial para mi-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si... Y me gustaría... Bueno... - tweek baja su mirada sonrojado y luego ve al azabache.

Craig lo ve igual de ruborizado y armandose de valor se inclina hacia el blondo.

Tweek también se inclinaba hacia el lado de craig y lo veía directo a los ojos.

Ambos jóvenes con sus rostros cada vez más cerca empiezan a entrecerrar sus ojos y poco a pocos unen sus labios en un tierno beso, era un beso lento y estos movían sus labios, era su primer beso de ambos y no tenían ninguna experiencia, pero aún así no dejaba de ser especial y único.

El beso duro sólo unos pocos segundos, tweek sentía su corazón doler más y alejándose del azabache este cierra sus ojos con tristeza, luego empezaba a sollozar.

-Tweek... - viéndolo igual de triste y dolido.

-Ugh... No puedo más... Esto... Esto es muy difícil para mi... - dice el blondo entre sollozos mientras en un rápido movimiento abre la puerta del auto para salir.

-Tweek... Por favor espera... Tweek.. - dice craig entristecido al verlo salir del auto y bajar por el montón de chatarra- ¡tweek!- se baja del auto y lo sigue.

Tweek caminaba rápidamente y se tapaba la boca con sus manos para silenciar sus tristes sollozos.

Clyde lo ve pasar por su lado y luego ve en dirección a craig, el azabache no corría, sabía que le sería inútil tratar de detener al rubio ya que su destino estaba esperando por el, ya era su decisión.

-Craig, amigo... - dice clyde viendolo apenado.

Craig ve al castaño y sin querer hablar sobre el tema se da la vuelta y regresa tristemente hacia el viejo auto.

Tweek camino rápidamente hasta el auto y luego se adentro a este.

-Joven tweek.. -viendolo apenado-... -

Tweek sólo no lo soporto más y dejo salir sus tristes sollozos, le dolía demasiado tener que dejar al chico del cual se había enamorado, sentía que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos.

Sebastián sólo guardo silencio y empezó a conducir, también le dolía ver al joven rubio así.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

-Craig... Amigo... Vamos, abre la puerta- pedía el castaño mientras golpeaba la ventana del auto. Desde que el rubio había venido a darles semejante triste noticia el azabache sólo se había encerrado en su auto e ignoraba los llamados de su amigo.

-... -

Craig tenía una expresión vacía y veía Fijo el viejo y oxidado volante del auto. En su mente sólo estaba la imagen de tweek llorando mientras abandonaba el basurero, mientras se daban su primer y último beso, colocandose el collar que le había obsequiado, y el día que lo vio por primera vez, tan inocente, tan feliz, tan sonriente y a veces demasiado nervioso.

-Craig, ya llevas toda la tarde ahí, por favor sal para que podamos hablar- insiste el castaño.

-... Largate de aquí clyde- dice el azabache en voz baja, pero el castaño sigue insistiendo.

-Craig ¡por un demonio sal ya! - grita un poco enojado.

Craig voltea sus ojos cansado y ve hacia la ventana, sin querer soportar más los gritos de su amigo este se desliza hacia el otro asiento y quita el seguro, luego abre la puerta y sale del auto con expresión seria. El castaño lo veía en silencio y algo preocupado.

-¿Que no entiendes que quiero estar sólo?- dice cortante y sin ganas de hablar sobre lo sucedido.

-... ¿No quieres hablar sobre tweek?-

-No, ahora vete y deja de molestarme-

Craig se da la vuelta y piensa entrar de nuevo al auto pero es detenido por clyde quien ahora le sujetaba el brazo y lo veía serio.

-Sueltame clyde, enserio no quiero hablar de él-

-Craig, yo se que si... Tweek también era mi amigo ¿crees que no me afecto su partida?-

El azabache baja su mirada frustrado y aprieta un poco los dientes.

-... Estoy completamente seguro de que no te afecto tanto como a mi- le dice viendolo a los ojos, luego sacude su brazo y clyde lo suelta. El azabache se quedó ahí parado y se cruza de brazos mientras que su amigo lo sigue viendo serio, este podía notar perfectamente su dolor y enojo, y tal vez si tenía razón al decir que no le afectaba tanto, pues ya era consciente del cariño tan especial que le tenia craig a tweek.

-... Se que esto te afecto craig, y es por eso que si quieres hablar, desahogarte, llorar, lo que sea sólo hazlo, soy tu amigo no tienes que hacerte el duro-

-...-

-Se muy bien lo que sentías por el... -

Craig lo ve con una ceja levantada y siente un molesto dolor en el corazón, jamás había hablado sobre sus sentimientos con clyde, pero ahora sentía que quería dejar salir todo, olvidarse de su orgullo y gritarle a los cuatro vientos todo su dolor.

-Ugh... - Craig baja su mirada y aprieta sus puños con fuerza-... ¿Que sabes tu? -

-Se mucho a pesar de que nunca quisiste admitirlo... Desde que llegó tweek a este basurero, cuando empezamos a crecer juntos, la forma en como lo veías, cuando te sonreía, te hablaba, siempre podía notar lo mucho que lo querías... Y no precisamente como un amigo-

-Clyde... Tweek es un chico... - le dice ya sin poder contener su frustración.

-Eso ya lose... -

-... ¿Entonces porque siento esto por el? Es... Es raro... - cierra sus ojos confundido.

-¿Te sientes confundído?-

Craig se le queda viendo y asiente con expresión preocupada.

-Pero el te gusta ¿no? ¿Que es lo que te confunde?-

-Clyde, amar a otro chico... Me cuesta aceptarlo...-

-Pero es tu realidad, eres gay... No pasa nada amigo... -

-... ¿No te importa que lo sea?- viéndolo dudoso.

-Claro que no, que más da, son tus gustos y respeto eso-

-... Si... Tweek me gustaba... - confiesa en tono triste.

-Ya lo sabía- viéndolo tranquilo.

-¿Pero que importa eso ahora? Tweek se fue, nos abandono, y jamás lo volveré a ver- dice algo molesto y clyde se sorprende.

-Oye tranquilo, no lo digas así... Tweek sólo... El tuvo que irse por sus estudios-

-Es la misma mierda clyde, nos abandono, y espero hasta el último día para darnos la sorpresita... Eso me hace pensar que nosotros nunca le importamos-

-Craig, seguramente fue muy difícil para el tener que darnos la noticia, sabes que tweek siempre fue bueno con nosotros, estoy seguro de que si le importabamos-

-¡Si le importaramos no se hubiera largado a otro país! - grita enojado.

-... -

-El dice que nos aprecia, pero no es así... No es así - negando triste con la cabeza.

-Craig... Dices eso porque estas molesto, en el fondo sabes muy bien que lo que dices de tweek no es verdad -

-... -

-Le importas mucho a tweek, y además... Se que el también te quería mucho...-

En eso a craig se le viene el recuerdo de como tweek y el se besaron en el auto, todo antes de que se fuera para siempre. Entonces si tweek correspondió a su beso, significaba que el también lo amaba ¿no? El era correspondido.

-Y también se que la forma en que te quería no era solo de forma amigable, craig, puede que tu también le gustes-

-... ¿Y si así fue que?- le responde sin importancia.

-Bueno... Tal vez el saber que eras correspondido te haga sentir un poco mejor... - le dice con algo de inseguridad.

-Pues no, me hace sentir peor ¿porque de que me sirve ser correspondido si igual no íbamos a poder estar juntos?-

-Tal vez el regrese algún día... Y cuando eso pase, ustedes podrán estar juntos-

-... Y cuando ¿eh? Ni siquiera se si volverá o cuantos años estará allá clyde ¿realmente crees que va a regresar por mi y encima seguirá queriendome? ¡Yo no creo que eso pase!- dice craig pateando parte de la basura.

-... - viéndolo apenado.

-...De cualquier forma no estábamos destinados a estar juntos... El era un chico adinerado con padres exigentes y un buen futuro... Y en cambio yo... Yo sólo soy el chico del basurero- bajando su mirada desanimado.

-... No te subestimes tanto... Craig, tu eres un buen chico y también eres muy trabajador, se que si sigues así tendrán un muy buen futuro-

-Si... Aja... - le dice no muy convencido.

-Oh vamos ¿que no te das cuenta de tu talento? ¡Has mejorado mucho con los años!-

-... -

-No eres sólo un chico de basurero y eso lo sabes muy bien...-

Craig sonríe de forma amarga y ve hacia el montón de chatarra a su alrededor.

-¿No clyde? Mira nada más en donde he vivido todos estos años-

-¿Y? ¿Acaso por eso debes quedarte aquí estancado? Aun eres demasiado joven, y puedes lograr lo que te propongas-

-... No creo que eso pase-

-... ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, eso no pasará, no pasará si sigues pensando así-

-Cómo sea... Simplemente lo olvidaré y seguiré concentrado en hacer más collares- dice craig adentrándose al auto pero sin cerrar la puerta.

-Oye ¿enserio estas bien con todo esto? - viéndolo preocupado por la puerta.

El azabache sólo ve enfrente y recarga su espalda en el viejo asiento, luego suspira cansado y mantiene sus ojos cerrados.

-... Por el momento me siento muy mal, estoy enojado, y triste... Pero lo superare no tengo otra opción-

-...No me gusta verte así... Tweek en verdad dejo una marca en ti ¿eh?-

-... -

-... Y... Antes de que el se fuera... ¿Le dijiste que te gustaba?-

-... No-

-Oh viejo, era tu oportunidad-

-Lose pero igual no me iba a servir de nada... Yo sólo... Le obsequie el collar que había hecho especialmente para el-

Se sorprende- ¿un collar?-

-Si... Y luego... Bueno, nosotros nos besamos... - le dice apenado y sin verlo a la cara.

-Ohh.. Jeje, oye eso no esta nada mal... - le sonríe pícaro pero el azabache sigue igual de serio-... Entonces ambos si se amaban... Lo hubieras dicho desde un principio amigo ¿pero desde cuando se dan sus besos a escondidas? ¿Eh galan?-

-... No seas estúpido... Ese fue nuestro primer y último beso... -

-Bueno, es mejor haber amado y perdido, que no haber amado nun...

-No necesito esos refranes de mierda clyde... -molesto.

-No te enojes, sólo trato de ser un buen amigo... -

-... Lose... Pero en estos momentos sólo deseo estar a solas... -

-... -

-Gracias por preocuparte... Y por escucharme- le agradece con una pequeña pero triste sonrisa.

-No hay problema... Somos hermanos, no de sangre pero yo te veo así-

-Yo también... - le sonríe.

-Vas a estar bien... -

-Si... Eso quiero-

-¿Y vas a pasar toda la noche en el auto?-

-... No, sólo estaré acá un rato más y luego me iré a la casa-

-Bien... Pero no te tardes mucho o te quedaras sin cena-

-Deja de comer por dos, cada día estás más gordo... -

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es verdad!-

-Sólo ve a casa clyde... Yo iré luego... Después de que termine de pensar aquí.. -

-... Está bien... Te veo luego- dice clyde alejándose de la puerta y luego de la montaña de chatarra.

-... Tweek... - pensativo.

Craig estuvo dos horas más en el auto pensando en el blondo, recordando sus momentos juntos y el gran que sentía por el. Sin duda no le sería tan fácil olvidarse de él, después de todo... Se había enamorado profundamente de tweek.

Mientras el azabache pensaba cada vez más en sus momentos con el rubio su corazón empezó a arder de nuevo, sentía un terrible dolor al saber que no volveria a verlo cada tarde como acostumbraba. Tanto fue el dolor que de sus ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas de tristeza y frustración, sin embargo este sólo las limpio con rapidez y permaneció sentado ahí hasta que logrará sentirse un poco mejor.

Después de que el azabache se desahogara regreso a casa de clyde y su padre, estos al verlos le dieron una sonrisa tranquilizadora y lo invitaron a comer, craig sólo sonrio con el poco ánimo que le quedaba y tomó asiento para compartir con la pequeña familia. Al llegar la hora de dormir craig no quiso hablar más sobre el tema, sólo mencionó algo sobre hacer más collares y salir a venderlos más seguido, pero nunca hablaron sobre el rubio, clyde entendió y sólo le siguió la corriente esa noche.

Al día siguiente ambos jóvenes se dedicaron a vender sus clasicos collares, y como siempre les fue bastante bien, pero a pesar de eso craig no se mostraba ni un poco alegre, cosa que sólo preocupo a clyde, sabía que aún le dolía la partida del blondo, y no sabía cuánto más iba a durar su depresión, sin embargo este trato de animarlo como siempre. Cada día era así, craig y clyde salían a vender sus collares y otros días se quedaban en casa fabricandolos. En más de una ocasión los chicos se tomaban un descanso, y platicaban en la cima de la montaña de chatarra y a veces aprovechaban para buscar más material útil en el basurero. En fin, al pasar los días y luego los meses, ambos amigos se acostumbraron a la ausencia del rubio, aunque aún sentían un extraño vacío cada tarde, estos hacían todo lo posible para pasarla bien y luego seguir con el trabajo.

Todo iba bien para ambos chicos hasta que cierto día...

Craig se hallaba entre los escombros de chatarra y este levantaba varios objetos pesados colocándolos a un lado, todo para buscar más material útil para sus collares.

-¡Ugh! - arrojando lejos lo que parecía ser un motor oxidado.

En ese momento aparece su amigo, clyde, este se veía algo serio y también desanimado. Craig lo nota y se detiene un momento.

-¿Clyde? - viéndolo extrañado, no era muy usual ver al castaño llegar sin hacerle un broma o diciendole algo estúpido.

-...Emm... Craig, para con eso un momento y acompañame a casa- le dice.

Craig lo ve con una ceja levantada pero hace lo que le dice su amigo, en el camino craig no pudo evitar preguntarle que rayos le pasaba pero clyde no quiso decir nada hasta llegar a la casa.

Al entrar craig vio al señor donovan sentado en la mesa, este al igual que su hijo tenía esa expresión sería que lo empezaba a inquietar bastante.

-Ehh... Muy bien ¿me dirán que demonios es lo que les pasa?- pregunta ya harto de la actitud misteriosa de ambos.

El señor donovan se quita los anteojos un momento y se rasca los ojos con sus dedos, Parecía que diría algo bastante serio. Craig no entendía nada.

-Craig, muchacho... - empieza a decir.

-... -

-La razón por la que estamos así es porque tenemos que darte una noticia importante-

-¿Una noticia importante? - pregunta el azabache sintiendo algo de nervios- ¿de que se trata? - volteando a ver al castaño quien sólo mantenía la mirada Gacha- clyde... -

-... El asunto es que... He conseguido un nuevo trabajo fuera de la ciudad- explica el hombre sorprendiendo a craig- Estuve contactando a la fábrica de zapatos después de ver que Solicitaban personar capacitado en el área de zapatería y fui a la entrevista hace tres días, fue por eso que estuve ausente, y bueno... Pues... -

-... Entiendo... Lo aceptaron y ahora van a mudarse ¿no?- dice craig algo desanimado.

-Si... - asiente el hombre.

-... Te vas también ¿eh? - le dice a su amigo y el castaño lo ve en silencio mientras asiente.

-Este trabajo nos sacara de la pobreza... Y también quiero que clyde continúe sus estudios-

-Oh... Ya veo... -

-... He estado pensando mucho en mi futuro... Y pienso que esta es una buena oportunidad para mi papá y yo, la empresa en la que trabajará me ayudara con los estudios, no puedo desaprovechar... - le dice clyde.

-... Los entiendo perfectamente, enserio... Pero no tienen que tener esas caras largas, al contrario, pienso que deberían de estar muy felices-

-Craig... - el señor donovan se levanta de la mesa y se acerca al azabache-... Has estado viviendo con nosotros desde hace siete años, es claro que te consideramos parte de la familia... -

Craig lo ve en silencio.

-Es por eso que... Nos gustaría que nos acompañaras- dice el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.

Craig abre sus ojos como platos y parpadea un par de veces, luego se le queda viendo al hombre y a su amigo, ambos tenían una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y esperaban su respuesta, sin embargo este sólo bajo su mirada serio y cerró sus ojos negando con la cabeza.

El señor donovan lo veía tranquilo y clyde por alguna razón ya esperaba venir esa respuesta por parte de su amigo.

-No... Lo siento, en verdad le agradezco lo que hace pero de ahora en adelante puedo cuidarme sólo señor donovan, de hecho... siempre lo he hecho... -

-... Amigo ¿esa es tu decisión? ¿Quedarte en el basurero? Podrías ir con nosotros, no seras ningún estorbo... -

Craig sólo sonríe y le sujeta el hombro a su casi hermano.

-Gracias por su amable oferta pero mi respuesta es no... Ustedes ya han hecho demasiado por mi al dejarme quedar con ustedes en esta casa, eso es algo que siempre les voy a agradecer... -

-... - clyde se le queda viendo triste.

-Eres muy fuerte muchacho, siempre lo he dicho... - sonríe el hombre.

-Si, así soy... Y lo seguiré siendo hasta el final-

-Estarás tan solitario aquí en el basurero... - comenta clyde preocupado.

-... No te preocupes por eso, estaré bien... -

-¿Seguro?-

-Si clyde, tranquilo-

-Pues si esa ya es tu decisión nosotros la respetamos... - dice el hombre.

-Si señor... Y... ¿Cuando se van? -

-Hoy... Hoy en la noche, necesito estar en seattle lo más temprano posible para empezar a laborar de inmediato-

-... En seattle contratan a alguien nuevo y lo quieren de inmediato con ellos, nisiquiera dan un día para poder despedírnos con calma- se queja el castaño.

-... No importa, tenemos todo el día para hacer eso, ya que parten en la noche... -

-Así es muchacho, así que vayan y pasenla bien por una última vez- les dice el hombre caminando hasta la puerta- yo saldré a buscar algo de ropa decente para mañana... - avisa al salir.

-... Joder no puedo creer que esto esté pasando - comenta clyde- pensé que estaríamos aquí en el basurero hasta ser unos ancianos-

-Si.. - suspira nostálgico-... Pero la vida te esta dando una buena oportunidad para salir de aquí clyde, yo... yo me alegro mucho por ti -

-Gracias viejo... En serio voy a extrañar tu hostinada cara - bromea clyde ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro.

-No hagas que mis últimas horas horas contigo sean odiandote - le dice craig y el castaño sólo ríe divertido mientras se acaricia el hombro adolorido.

Al llegar la tarde craig y clyde se encontraban sentados en la cima de la montaña de chatarra, era lo que solían hacer en sus días libres y ahora debían aprovechar su último atardecer juntos.

-Espero que sigas vendiendo muy bien tus collares amigo... - dice el castaño y craig lo ve tranquilo.

-Eso seguro... Me será un poco más tardado sin tu ayuda pero se que no tendré problemas-

-Es por eso mismo que lo digo, ya que admitelo yo era un excelente ayudante y vendedor- sonríe clyde y craig voltea sus ojos.

-Si clyde, por supuesto que si-

-Note un poquito de sarcasmo en tu voz-

-Voy a estar bien sin tu ayuda, así que no te preocupes-

-Es bueno oírlo... Y... ¿En verdad estarás bien acá sólo? Una de las cosas que más me preocupa es tu horrible padre, desde que eras apenas un niño no ha dejado de venir a joderte ... - le dice clyde recordando todas las veces en la que llegó el hombre ebrio a su casa e insultaba al azabache a más no poder, por suerte su padre siempre los defendía y no le permitía al terrible padre seguir lastimando al niño.

-... Ese bastardo infeliz ya no es ningún problema para mi... Tu padre siempre me defendió de él cuando era apenas un niño, pero ahora puedo hacerlo yo mismo, ya no soy tan débil como antes clyde-

-Si, de eso no tengo ninguna duda, has levantado tantos objetos pesados que hasta ganaste algo de músculo- le dice el castaño con algo de envidia.

-Así parece... Y tu estarías igual si me hubieras ayudado más-

-Me da pereza hacer el trabajo pesado-

-Y por eso estas así-

-Bien, suficiente, no necesito que recuerdes a cada minuto el peso que he ganado-

-... -observando el montón de escombros en silencio.

Clyde ve a su amigo pensativo y luego baja su mirada, sabía que no era momento para recordarle ciertas cosas, pero no pudo evitar comentarlo.

-Craig... -

-¿Mm?-

-... ¿Tu aún... Extrañas a tweek?-

-... ¿Porque me preguntas eso? -

-Simple curiosidad... Digo... Ya ha pasado un año desde eso-

-... Ya lose... Pero no tienes que recordarmelo-

-Aunque no te lo recuerde se que tu mismo lo harás en tu mente... Se que no has dejado de pensar en el-

-Bueno ¿y si ya sabes eso porque me lo preguntas?- viéndolo fastidiado.

-Porque quería escucharlo de ti... Craig, díme algo... ¿Tu le guardas rencor por la forma en que se fue? -

-... -

-¿Estas molesto con el? ¿Si lo volvieras a ver lo golpearias en la cara?- pregunta curioso.

-Clyde, claro que no, no seas estúpido, lo que tweek hizo... Si me dolió mucho ¿bien? Me dejó un gran vacío y no ha habido un día en el que no deje de pensar en el... No lo odio ni nada, pero en el fondo si estoy algo molesto-

-... Ya veo... Pero ¿sabes? No quisiera irme sabiendo que estas molesto con nuestro buen amigo tweek, digo... El siempre fue muy bueno con nosotros, nos enseñó a mejorar nuestra lectura y otras cosas más, también solía traernos ricas meriendas y fue extremadamente paciente al explicarnos cosas que no entendíamos... - sonríe el castaño al recordar los buenos momentos.

-... -

-Y lo que sus padres le hicieron no me sorprende tanto... Craig, tu ya sabes como eran sus padres por la forma en la que tweek hablaba de ellos, eran exigentes y demasiado delicados en cuanto la protección de tweek, no lo dejaban tener amigos de verdad, casi siempre estaba sólo en su enorme mansión y pues bueno... Son millonarios, seguramente querían que tweek estudiaría en una muy buena universidad, el me dijo que sus padres también ejercieron sus profesiones en Italia... Supongo que querían que tweek estuviera igual de preparado que ellos-

-... Si... El también me decía lo sofocantes que eran-

-Tweek aún es joven... Obviamente tenía que obedecer a sus padres como fuera, ya que ellos no le hubieran permitido quedarse aquí-

-...Lo entiendo clyde, yo... - sujetandose la frente un poco frustrado- entiendo que tweek no haya tenido más opción que irse, pero aún así no deja de ser doloroso para mi y... Y se que para el también lo fue-

-Se que fue difícil para ambos... Pero si en algún momento de la vida ustedes se volvieran a ver, sería bueno que no siguieras guardando ese rencor- le sonríe.

Craig también sonríe un poco pero suspira cansado al ver que su amigo tenía razón, tweek sólo había obedecido a sus padres, y aunque fue una dolorosa decisión, el debía desearle lo mejor en sus estudios, el había sido un egoísta.

-Creo que tienes razón clyde... Nosotros jamás dejamos de importarle-

-Claro que no amigo-

-... Aunque dudo en que lo pueda volver a ver algún día, sólo me queda desearle lo mejor en su vida... -

-... No creo que tweek te olvide tan fácilmente, además se que el también te desea lo mejor desde allá en Italia jaja-

-... -pensativo.

-No quiero hacerte sentir mal... Pero me hubiera gustado verlos juntos, creo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro - le sonríe amigable y craig sólo observa el atardecer, el sól se empezaba a ocultar y al pasar los minutos la noche empezo a caer.

La hora de despedirse llegó pronto. Clyde y su padre esperaban en el terminal el autobús que los llevaría a seattle, ciudad en la que empezarían de cero una nueva y mejorada vida. Cuando llegó el autobús ambos castaños se despidieron del azabache.

-Cuidate mucho hijo, enserio ten cuidado son ese hombre tan molesto que tienes como padre... - le dice el señor donovan mientras le sujeta el hombro amigable.

-No se preocupe señor, me cuidare... -

-Bien... Entonces adiós hijo, y cuida mucho la casa... - se despide el hombre subiendo al autobús.

Ahora clyde veía con una triste sonrisa a su viejo amigo de la niñez y sin poder contenerse más le da un fuerte abrazo de hermano. Craig sólo corresponde a su abrazo y luego le desea mucho éxito en sus estudios.

-Cuidate tu también amigo, y no dejes que las ratas y las cucarachas duerman sobre ti-

-Lo primero que haré será desinfectar tu cama amigo-

Clyde solo ríe y luego sube al autobús mientras se despide con la mano.

Craig también se despide con la mano hasta el momento que el autobús se perdió de vista, realmente le iba a hacer falta clyde y sus tonterías. Ahora sí que se iba a empezar a sentir solitario.

Después de despedirse craig volvió al basurero, este ahora tenía la casa solo para el, viendo el lugar detalladamente, el azabache piensa de inmediato en que hay varias cosas que tendrá que limpiar y arreglar, porque vivir cerca de un basurero no era razón para apestar siempre.

Al pasar los días craig siguió trabajando duro en sus collares y demás manualidades, ahora sentía que debía trabajar el doble ya que no tenía la ayuda de clyde, pero aun así eso no lo desánimo, al contrario, sólo lo hicieron animarse más a vender su mercancía con el doble de esfuerzo, y sentía que le iba mucho mejor que antes.

Con el tiempo craig logró invertir muy bien su dinero en cosas sencillas que le hacían falta en casa, como un buena cama, una buena estufa, una mesa más decente, también pinto el lugar y coloco puertas y ventanas en donde Hacia falta, nada era exactamente de lujo pero si estaba en buenas condiciones y no provenía de la basura, eso era lo que importaba. El azabache sin duda se sentía orgulloso de lo que había logrado con el pasar de los años, y en cuanto a la ropa también se había comprado más prendas decentes, al menos asi no luciría como pordiosero y la gente le compraría más de sus collares. Aún así no podía evitar ensuciarla cada vez que se metía en el montón de chatarra oxidada y de vez en cuando recibía el humo negro de basura quemada.

En cuanto a su molesto e irresponsable padre, el hombre jamás se rendía en lo que respectaba molestar a su hijo y pedirle dinero, y ahora que se había enterado que su hijo vivía sólo e independiente quiso aprovechar para tomar ventaja de eso, sin embargo craig nunca lo aceptó, para el joven de ahora veintidós años, su padre no era más que un simple vago bueno para nada que no merecía su ayuda en lo más mínimo, así que cada vez que iba a molestarlo era el mismo craig quien tenia que correrlo y amenazarlo con su bate.

-¡Largate ya, maldito inmundo!-gritaba el azabache bastante enojado.

Esta vez el hombre había llegado ebrio a pedirle dinero y lo amenazaba con una botella rota.

Craig sólo sostenía el bate con fuerza y le fruncia cada vez más el ceño.

-Tu... Tu no eres más que un maldito mocoso de mierda- decía el hombre mareado y balanceándose de un lado a otro- tal vez hayas crecido, pero siempre seguirás siendo un maldito mocoso de basurero... Un muerto de hambre infeliz-

-¡Que te largues dije! - le grita ya harto y se acerca más a este.

El hombre se cubre con algo de nervios y cae al piso mareado, dejando caer la botella al piso y haciéndo que se rompiese.

Craig sólo lo veía serio y cansado, estaba harto de que su maldito padre llegara a joderlo cada día que llegaba de trabajar.

-Eres tan inútil... - comenta el hijo molesto mientras se adentra de nuevo a la casa y lo ignora.

Al entrar el joven azabache suspira cansado y lanza el bate al suelo, luego camina hasta su cama y se recuesta en ella tratando de ignorar de nuevo los molestos gritos de su padre, sin duda estaba demasiado cansado para enfrentar a un infeliz borracho.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

En la capital de Italia, roma, una nueva empresa empezaba a crecer y a volverse rápidamente reconocída, su nombre era tweak' bros y su función era ofrecer la mejor calidad de obras nuevas en cualquier ciudad del país, ya fueran casas, apartamentos, penhouses, mansiones, locales entre otras cosas más, la empresa siempre era una de las primeras opciones en el momento de querer llevar a cabo un nuevo proyecto.

Su dueño, quien tenía apenas un año de haberse graduado de la universidad se había convertido en el gerente de su propia empresa a los veintiún años de edad. Muchos dirían que tuvo suerte, ya que con padres tan adinerados este siempre había recibido todo el dinero y apoyo posible sin que el se esforzara en lo más mínimo, que era gracias a eso que el joven logró hacer crecer su propio negocio tan pronto. Sin embargo, la verdad era que tweek siempre había sido el alumno más destacado de la clase, siempre había tenido grandes planes y metas para su futuro y todo lo logró gracias a su dedicación, inteligencia, esfuerzo. Y claro, no negara que en algún momento sus padres le dieron algo de apoyo por insistencia de estos mismos, pero aún así la mayor parte había sido lograda por su propio sudor. Años de de estudio que a final valieron la pena y lo convirtieron en una persona exitosa.

El reloj marcaba casi las doce y el joven rubio se encontraba en el escritorio de su oficina, sentado frente a él estaba Christophe, un gran amigo que había conocido al iniciar sus estudios en la universidad, ambos ya profesionales en ingeniería y arquitectura se habían vuelto compañeros de trabajo y fieles aliados.

Tweek acomodaba varias hojas y luego las introducía en una carpeta, Christophe lo veía tranquilo y parecía esperar a que su amigo terminara esa acción.

-... Ya esta, aquí están todos los contratos que tenemos pendiente para esta semana - decía tweek mientras le entregaba la carpeta.

-Mm... Muy bien... - Christophe sujeta el documento y lo observa-... ¿cuantos contratos son al final?- pregunta viéndolo.

-Cuatro... -

-Ya veo... Los dueños de ese hotel si accedieron a hacer la nueva piscina ¿eh?-

-Si, que sea el doble de grande a la que ya se encontraba ahí y del más puro mármol... - comenta tweek sin mucho animo, este sólo recargaba su espalda en la silla de cuero y golpeaba un poco aburrido el bolígrafo contra el escritorio.

-... Entiendo ¿pero cual proyecto quieres llevar primero a cabo? digo... Yo pienso que primero sería la piscina, luego el apartamento en la playa y por último podría ser el penhou... - Chris detiene sus palabras al ver a su amigo sin mucho interés en lo que le decía, el blondo sólo seguía jugando con el bolígrafo y luego lo colocaba en el escritorio junto los demás mientras veía en dirección a la ventana-... Ehh... ¿Tweek?-

Tweek seguía sin apartar su mirada de la enorme ventana de vidrio que se encontraba a su derecha y daba una gran vista a la ciudad.

-...Cual sea el orden que decidas estará bien, chris... - le dice tranquilo.

-Tweek, te ves muy desanimado y ya son las doce, vayamos a almorzar- sugiere con una sonrisa- podemos seguir hablando de esto después de comer... -

-Si... Está bien... - accede el rubio viéndolo.

Tweek salió junto a su compañero de la empresa y dejó a sus empleados de confianza a cargo mientras estos almorzaban, en el camino era tweek quien conducía mientras que Christophe lo veía algo extrañado, desde la mañana el rubio se mostraba estresado y agotado al mismo tiempo, y eso no era una novedad pues el joven empresario tenía que tomar grandes decisiones cada día, también dar las órdenes importantes y cargar con todas las responsabilidades de sus empleados. Era todo en si demasiada presión, sin embargo a lo que Christophe le extrañaba era esa expresión de nostalgia y tristeza en su amigo, ya lo había visto una vez así y fue cuando lo conoció en la universidad, los primeros días siempre estuvo así, triste, deprimido, y sin ganas de socializar con nadie, fue por eso que le llamo la atención y lo invito a juntarse con el. Fue desde ese día que se volvieron muy grandes amigos.

Cuando llegaron al restaurant tweek se estaciono con cuidado afuera y luego se bajaron del auto. Al entrar al lugar caminaron hasta una mesa vacía para tomar asiento, y pocos segundos después llegó un mesero preparado para tomar la orden de ambos.

-Aghh... El trabajo duro siempre me da hambre... - comenta Christophe mientras que tweek deja la carta de menú a un lado de la mesa.

-La verdad yo no tengo mucha hambre... -dice tweek viendo a su amigo, este lo vuelve a ver extrañado.

-¿Hablas enserio?... Pero te ves bastante desanimado, sin energías ¿no será que no estás comiendo bien?-

Tweek sólo niega con la cabeza y baja su mirada tranquilo.

-Estoy bien, es sólo que... -

-... -

-No lose... Como que no me he sentido muy a gusto aquí últimamente... - le explica al verlo a los ojos y confundiendolo.

-¿En el restaurant?-

-No, no, me refiero a este país... - tweek cambia su expresión a una más apenada.

-Oh...¿pero que tiene? -le pregunta con duda- digo... Italia es muy bonita, y te estaba yendo bastante bien acá-

-... No me siento completo... - suelta apenas en un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta al no oírlo bien.

Tweek sólo suspira y ve a su amigo un poco más serio.

-Digo que si, no lo niego, Italia es muy bonita y todo pero simplemente siento que me falta algo- dice el rubio con algo de frustración.

-¿Algo? ¿Algo como que?-

-... No estoy seguro, pero se que en este país no lo voy a encontrar... - se dice más a si mismo que a su amigo.

-Bueno... ¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer?-

El rubio se queda pensando por varios segundos, para empezar el nunca quiso irse a estudiar a Italia, y quizás eso era en parte lo que le molestaba, pero eso ya había pasado hace seis años y su amigo tenía razón, le estaba yendo bastante bien con su nueva empresa. ¿Entonces porque se sentía tan desanimado y vacío? Quizás era porque... Había dejado algo importante en su país.

-Tweek, tweek, ya sal de tus pensamientos- le dice su amigo haciéndolo reaccionar.

-¿Eh?... - el rubio lo ve ido y luego recuerda la pregunta de su amigo- ah, bueno... Yo pienso que... Debería de irme de Italia-

Christophe lo ve con sorpresa y confusión, no entendía porque una persona tan exitosa y con su empresa completamente estable quería irse y volver a comenzar todo.

-Pero tweek... A... Apenas estableciste tu negocio aquí ¿ya lo quieres abandonar tan pronto?-

-Yo no he dicho nada sobre abandonar chris, mira, lo que podría hacer sería dejar a cargo a uno de mis sub-gerentes administrando esta empresa mientras que yo empiezo a crear otra sucursal en Estados Unidos, no es tan complicado - dice tweek con simpleza.

-Pero en cierto modo si estas abandonando el lugar en donde empezaste a crecer, a mi me gusta mucho trabajar aquí tweek- se queja un poco- además también tendrías que invertir en más terrenos y más personal, prácticamente a empezar de cero-

-Eso no es ningún problema para mi... Sabes que si me propongo a hacer algo lo logró chris-

-Si, de eso no me cabe ni la menor duda... - le dice chris en un suspiro cansado, sabía lo necio que podía llegar a ser su amigo, así que prefirió no insistir más.

-... Se que te sientes cómodo aquí pero desgraciadamente yo no me puedo sentir como en mi casa-

-... Tweek, siempre he notado esa expresión triste y desanimada en ti desde que te conocí... -

-... -

-Pero siempre que pregunto que te sucede tratas de evitar el tema... -

-... Porque no es algo tan importante chris, yo sólo estaba algo desanimado por la decisión que tomaron mis padres sobre mi educación, yo nunca quise dejar estados unidos pero ellos me obligaron a venir... - dice tweek recordando ese triste momento.

-Si, eso ya me lo habías dicho... Pero ya han pasado seis años tweek ¿como es que todavía te sigue afectando?-

-... Fue un golpe muy duro... Deje atrás a personas que me importaban mucho-

Su amigo lo ve apenado y curioso a la vez, este se preguntaba quienes serían esas personas tan importantes para el rubio y que relación tenía con ellos.

-Se que es difícil dejar a las personas que quieres... Creeme, también lo he vivido-

-... -

-Pero aunque nos sea doloroso, tenemos que tratar de ser fuertes y seguir adelante... -

-... Yo... Yo Lo hubiera dado todo con tal de quedarme y pasar más tiempo con ellos... -

-¿Puedo preguntar quienes eran esas personas tan especiales para ti?-

Tweek no responde y se queda pensando con expresión nostálgica, a chris le frustraba un poco que su mejor amigo fuera tan reservado en el tema, pero si el blondo no quería hablar de eso debía respetarlo.

Pocos minutos después aparece el mesero con dos platillos de comida y los coloca sobre la mesa, luego les prepara sus bebidas y les desea buen provecho.

El blondo apenas y probaba su comida, sólo excavaba con su tenedor en ella y se mantenía pensativo, mientras christophe comía tranquilamente y de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a su amigo.

-Así que... ¿Enserio piensas dejar Italia?-le pregunta christophe rompiendo el silencio.

-... Si christophe... Esto va enserio, necesito encontrar mi verdadero lugar- responde viéndolo y dejando de tocar su comida.

-... Pues... - este duda un poco pero luego lo ve serio- pues entonces te apoyare en tu nuevo plan, y me iré contigo a Italia-

Tweek le sonríe-... Gracias christophe, pero no tienes que dejar Italia si no quieres, tu podrías administrar esta empresa por mi, después de todo eres uno de mis más confiables aliados-

-Y es por eso que quiero ir contigo, soy tu mano derecha ¿lo olvidas?-

-No, no lo olvido jeje, sólo quiero que no te sientas presionado a seguirme a donde sea que vaya- dice el rubio riendo un poco.

-No es ninguna presión, es mi decisión - dice tranquilo.

-¿Seguro chris?- viéndolo preocupado.

-Si, si, ya es una decisión, tranquilo-

-En ese caso... Me alegra tener a mi amigo conmigo en cualquier decisión que tome de ahora en adelante-

-Asi ha sido desde que te conocí ¿no?-

-... Si, así es, gracias chris... - agradece con una tierna sonrisa.

-No es ningún problema, pero ahora dejemos ese tema de lado y prueba tu comida por dios-

-Ah... - tweek ve su comida y ve que sigue completamente igual a como se la habían traído.

-Come, no me gusta verte así... Tan decaído y sin ganas de nada-

-... -

-Si en verdad crees que salir de Italia te hara sentir mejor con más razón te voy a apoyar-

-Esta bien chris... Comeré... - le dice tweek sujetando el cubierto y empezando a comer.

Mientras el blondo comía christophe lo observaba detalladamente, desde que lo había conocído noto que curiosamente siempre cargaba el mismo collar, pero la verdad nunca le había comentado en donde lo compro ni nada, igual era extraño que alguien conservará un collar por tanto tiempo.

-Ehh... Tweek ¿en donde compraste ese collar? - pregunta finalmente.

-¿Mm? - tweek deja de comer y lo ve.

-Siempre se me ha pasado preguntartelo... Es un lindo collar y lo has conservado varios años- comenta curioso.

-Ah, emm... Bueno, no lo compre en ningúna parte, es... es un viejo regalo de un amigo- responde el rubio sujetando el bello dije de corazón.

-Ya veo... -

Después de que tweek termino su almuerzo ambos amigos se quedaron platicando un poco más y luego de eso regresaron a la empresa para seguir con el trabajo.

Tweek caminaba por los pasillos de la empresa y veía con atención a varios de sus empleados trabajando, algunos de ellos con cantidades exageradas de documentos en sus manos y otros simplemente atendiendo las llamadas telefónicas.

-Señor tweek, es de nuevo el gerente del hotel palmera, quiere hablar personalmente por teléfono con usted - le avisa uno de los empleados en su escritorio y tweek se detiene para verlo.

-Ngh, dile que me llame en media hora, dale mi número de oficina- le indica tweek mientras sigue caminando.

-Como diga señor... - le contesta y obedece a la orden de su jefe.

-Señor, señor - dice otro empleado acercandosele- el arquitecto luigi dice que necesita reunirse con usted hoy mismo para que le indique en que zona especifica será llevado a cabo el apartamento de playa, también quiere saber que pide el cliente en especial, que decoración, que material entre otras cosas más-

Tweek lo ve algo estresado- ¿hoy? -

-Si señor, dice que vendrá en una hora y que por eso le avisara-

-Bien, bien... Pero dile que no se demore tanto ya que tengo una cita importante pautada para esta tarde... - dice tweek alejándose de este.

-Claro señor - responde mientras regresa a su escritorio.

Mientras tweek caminaba se le volvieron a acercar varios más de sus empleados, cada uno deteniendolo a mitad del camino y diciendole que sus ingenieros, arquitectos y sub-gerentes querían verlo o llamarlo personalmente. El rubio sólo respiraba profundo y les indicaba que hacer, ya que al tener tantas citas para un sólo día era algo estresante y se le complicaba un poco encontrar el tiempo indicado para reunirse con cada uno de ellos.

Esa tarde tweek tuvo que atender todas sus citas para que estos pudieran despejar dudas y seguir tranquilamente con su trabajo. En cada reunión el rubio les hablaba con calma y se veía algo cansado, sin embargo debió continuar hasta que se fueran todos. Al llegar la noche este finalmente pudo tomarse un respiro.

-Que día ¿eh? - comenta chris mientras ve a su amigo en el escritorio. Ambos aún seguían en la empresa.

-Si, estoy muerto... - dice tweek con cansancio y recostado su espalda en el sillón.

-Me imagino que si, hoy sólo hubieron reuniones-

-... Reuniones muy tediosas-

En eso el teléfono personal de tweek comienza a sonar, este sólo lo ve cansado y luego lo sujeta.

-Si es otro ingeniero o arquitecto queriendo reunirse conmigo me lanzare de este edificio... - comenta tweek y chris ríe un poco.

-Oh vamos ¿quien me invitará a almorzar si eso pasa? - bromea su amigo entre risas.

-¿Hola? - contesta tweek en el teléfono-... Oh, hola pete... -

Christophe voltea sus ojos al escuchar ese nombre y camina hasta el pequeño sillón que se encontraba cerca de la ventana.

-¿Una fiesta?... -

Mientras el rubio hablaba por teléfono su amigo Christophe observaba la bella ciudad iluminada. A este no le agradaba demasiado el pelinegro, desde que lo vio en la universidad supo que era un chico ingreido y bastante interesado. Cuando tweek dejó de hablar por el teléfono este volteo a verlo.

-¿Y? ¿Que cuenta el rey de la oscuridad?-

Tweek sólo se levanta de su escritorio y se acerca a su amigo con el teléfono en la mano, luego este lo guarda en su chaqueta.

-... ¿Quieres acompañarme a una fiesta en el penhouse de pete? - pregunta el blondo ganándose un quejido de su amigo.

-Tweek, ya sabes lo que pienso de pete... No me agrada- confiesa con fastidio.

-Si chris, me lo has dicho un millón de veces ¡pero no quiero ir sólo!- viéndolo suplicante- acompañame por favor, me aburrire... -

-¿Tan divertidas son sus fiestas? ¿Porque simplemente no le dijiste que no?-

-... Es que... Ya había rechazado muchas de sus invitaciones debido al trabajo, me apenaba decirle que no otra vez-

-El ya debería de saber que casi siempre estás ocupado en el trabajo ¿acaso es idiota o sólo le gusta insistir?-

-... Creo que lo segundo... Pero aunque el no te agrade deberíamos ir, recuerda que el también es un empresario, pensara que no me interesa para nada tenerlo de aliado-

-¿Y eso es una mentira?-

-Chris, por favor... - cruzandose de brazos y viéndolo más serio.

-Ahh, bien, te acompaño- dice Christophe sin mucho ánimo mientras se levanta del sillón. Tweek sonrio aliviado y finalmente salieron de la empresa.

El penhouse de pete estaba lleno más que todo de gerentes y empresarios conocidos, pero en vez de una fiesta era más una reunión tranquila, el volumen de la música no estaba muy alto y un mesero repartía vino, también había una mesa llena de bocadillos.

En el momento que Pete hablaba con uno de sus accionistas, vio entrar al tan esperado blondo junto a su amigo, este sonrio de medio lado y móvio un poco el vino en su copa mientras se acercaba a este.

-Tweek, me da gusto que hayas venido... - le dice tranquilo.

-Si, gracias jeje, y disculpa por tener que rechazar tus anteriores invitaciones- viéndolo apenado.

-No te preocupes por eso, se que eres una persona bastante ocupada, es un honor tenerte aquí... -le sonríe y lo empieza a guiar hasta otra parte.

Tweek sólo ríe apenado y su amigo los ve un poco aburrído mientras se cruza de brazos, luego de eso decide alejarse de ambos.

Pete no se separo del rubio en el resto de la fiesta, y ahora ambos se encontraban afuera en el balcón, ahí se podía apreciar muchísimo más la ciudad.

-La ciudad es tan hermosa... - comenta el rubio mientras la observa. El viento peinaba su rubio cabello mientras sonreía.

El de mechón rojo se le queda viendo en silencio y luego dirige su vista hacia la ciudad.

-... Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuvimos así a solas- dice Pete, tweek lo ve.

-Si... Lose -

-... Quería preguntarle algo-

-Ngh, díme... -

-Se que eres el único dueño de tu empresa, eso es admirable, y más al tener a dos padres con tanto poder... -

-Emm... Si... -

-Pero aún así me preguntaba si tus padres te consideran el futuro heredero de sus empresas- dice Pete sabiendo que la respuesta es más que obvia.

-Bueno... - tweek aprieta un poco el balcón y baja su mirada.

-... -

-Soy su único hijo... Es claro que esa herencia va con total seguridad a mi poder- le dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si... Eso es cierto, pero es que se ve que eres un chico tan orgulloso y que le gusta ganarse las cosas por su cuenta, que no me extrañaría que no aceptaras su herencia... -

-... La herencia ya es algo importante, es su legado, y quiera o no es algo que debo aceptar... -

Pete sonríe un poco y vuelve a ver hacia la ciudad, sus intenciones con el rubio eran claras, desde que lo conoció en la universidad fue consciente del gran poder que poseían los padres del joven, los tweak, un apellido muy reconocido en Estados Unidos, y que aunque le costará tendría una alianza asegurada con ellos.

-¿Quieren más vino, señores?- le ofrece el mesero al verlos en el balcón. Tweek sólo toma una copa y le agradece al hombre, y pete ya tenía una copa sin terminar en su mano así que le dijo al mesero que se retirara.

Ambos estuvieron platicando un rato más en el balcón, y Christophe los veía de reojo desde la mesa de bocadillos, este tomaba uno que otro bocado y lo probaba tranquilo mientras esperaba a que su amigo se alejara de esa serpiente de Pete.

Mientras platicaban tweek no pudo evitar mencionar su idea de dejar Italia y volver a su Estados Unidos, eso sorprendió un poco al pelinegro pero sus fracciones se calmaron de inmediato al recordar que los padres del rubio estaban allá.

-¿Es por tus padres? ¿Los extrañas o algo así?-

-... Bueno, si los extraño un poco... Pero la verdad es que quisiera abrir otra sucursal allá, ya sabes, para hacer crecer mi empresa-

-Si, entiendo... Y eso está muy bien, siempre tienes que ver la forma de crecer-

-Se que alla también me irá muy bien... Y creo que me sentiré más cómodo ya que es el lugar en donde viví hasta la adolescencia... -

-... Bien.. Y.. ¿Cuando te iras?-

-Estoy esperando a terminar de cerrar unos contratos para dejar a mi sub-gerente a cargo después de que me vaya... -

-Excelente... ¿Es de confianza?-

-Si, lo es... Se que hará un buen trabajo-

-Es bueno saberlo... Ya que nunca es recomendable dejar a cargo a una persona en la que no confías con totalidad-

-Lose Pete... Pero se lo que hago, este sub-gerente no me decepcionara... -

-Pues entonces sólo me queda desearte mucha suerte... Y quien sabe, quizás yo también quiera volver a la sucursal de mis padres en Estados Unidos- menciona tranquilo.

-Oh.. ¿También tienes una sucursal allá? No lo sabía-

-Si, el negocio inició allá, es algo que viene desde la generación de mis abuelos... -

-Ya veo... -

-... -

En eso tweek toma un sorbo de su copa y suspira cansado, de repente se empezaba a sentir demasiado cansado, cansancio debido al trabajo.

-Pete... En verdad no quisiera ser grosero, pero creo que necesito irme a descansar en este mismo momento- le dice cansado.

-... Si, se te ve... Pero no te preocupes, tu sólo ve y descansa, me alegra que hayas podido venir aunque fuera por un momento... -

-Si... Disculpame... - tweek se acerca un poco a este y extiende su mano para despedirse. Pete ríe un poco.

-Somos viejos amigos tweek... No entiendo porque tanta formalidad de tu parte.. -

-Es que... Emm.. - tweek lo ve algo apenado y baja su mirada.

Derepente siente como el pelinegro lo rodea con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo y este abre sus ojos con sorpresa. Ahora sus cuerpos se encontraban bastante cerca, demasiado, y por un momento sintió como pete inhalaba su olor.

-Hueles tan bien... Me encanta- le susurra antes de separarse.

Tweek quedo en shock por pocos segundos, luego se aparto de este y no dijo más, sólo dejó el balcón y empezó a buscar a su amigo con la mirada, este se encontraba en la mesa de bocadillos y al verlo se acerca de inmediato.

-Chris... -

-Esta fiesta es aburrida ¿ya nos podemos ir?-

-Si, vámonos...- le dice serio y dejando la copa de vino sobre la mesa.

Tweek ve por última vez hacia el balcón y luego se retira de la fiesta junto a su amigo. Pete aún veía por el balcón y sonreía tranquilo, sin duda debía regresar a la sucursal de estados unidos, ya que no permitíria dejar ir a su amiguito rubio tan fácilmente. Eso era lo que pensaba el pelinegro mientras bebía de su copa.

Mientras el blondo conducía tenía una expresión entre ansioso y preocupado, Christophe lo noto y no tardo en preguntar.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Ngh?-

-Oye, te ves tenso- le dice preocupado.

-N.. No, estoy bien... - tartamudea un poco al hablar y por un momento casi se desvía del camino. Se había desconcentrado.

-No, no es así, detente un momento... - le pide serio y el rubio obedece deteniendo el auto.

Ahora tweek respiraba un poco agitado y también sudaba. Christophe lo veía con preocupación, luego coloca su mano en la frente del rubio levantandole su fleco.

-... No tienes fiebre ¿como te sientes?... - pregunta al quitar su mano.

-No... No lose... - viéndolo nervioso.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?-

Tweek no dice nada y sólo sujeta su collar mientras respira profundo, sentía una presión en su pecho y un pánico inexplicable.

-Creo que debería de llevarte con un médico... -

-¡No! No.. No... Estoy bien, solo... Solo necesito calmarme... -

Christophe lo veía sin entender.

-Ngh... Ugh... - a la mente del rubio llegaban imágenes y recuerdos de ese azabache del cual sentía algo bastante especial desde niño, no entendía porque de repente lo empezaba a recordar con más frecuencia ese día, pero cuando Pete lo abrazo de esa forma, sintió su corazón doler y una terrible desesperación por desahogarse, de decir todo lo que sentía y dolía.

-Tweek... -

-Yo... Yo no lo soporto más... - dice tweek apenas en un triste gemido, su voz se había quebrado y de sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas.

-Amigo ¿que tienes? ¿Porque lloras? - Christophe le sujeta el hombro preocupado y luego trata de calmarlo.

Tweek tenía sentimientos encontrados, su corazón simplemente se rompió.

-Me siento sólo... - gime triste y sin dejar de llorar- quiero volver a casa, quiero volver ughh...-

-... Amigo... Cuando dices casa te refieres a estados unidos ¿no?-

Tweek sigue sollozando y mientras hace eso no deja de tocar su collar, eso llamó la atención de Christophe.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, y esta vez no evitarás el tema... -

Cuando tweek logró calmarse un poco Christophe cambio de asiento con este Para poder conducir y luego lo llevó a su apartamento. Al llegar tweek camino hasta su sillón y se sento con una expresión deprimida en su rostro.

-... ¿Y bien?... Dime porque te pusiste así de mal-

-Chris... - tweek suspira y lo ve apenado- creo que tuve una ataque de ansiedad... -

-Pues no me extraña... Desde que te conocí supe que algo te preocupaba en el fondo, casi siempre te veías triste, y me costó bastante verte feliz... Aún me cuesta verte feliz... Pero nunca me quisiste decir que te pasaba-

-... -

-Tweek, somos amigos... - dice chris sentándose a su lado- dime lo que te pasa... Por favor... -

Tweek baja su mirada decaído y toca su collar.

-¿Se puede llegar a amar tanto a una persona?... - pregunta el rubio confundiendo a su Amigo.

-¿Como dices?-

-... Es extraño... Pero pasan y pasan los años, y no logro olvidarlo... -

-¿A quien?-

-... A craig - confiesa el blondo con un fuerte rubor.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Christophe ladeo un poco la cabeza al escuchar ese nombre ¿quien era ese tal craig y que tan especial era para el blondo?

-¿Craig?...-pregunta el chico esperando una buena explicación.

Tweek mantenía la cabeza gacha y triste, al parecer tendría que contarle todo a su amigo, hablarle sobre ese chico del cual seguía enamorado a pesar de los años.

Viendo a Christophe a la cara el rubio nota su mirada impaciente y preocupada, su amigo sólo quería saber que era lo que lo tenía tan triste, así que sin más opción y cansado de guardar silencio decidió sincerarse con el.

-Craig... El es... - empieza a decir con algo de dificultad, volver a hablar de craig lo hacía sentir bastante triste - el es un viejo amigo y... Bueno, el fue quien me obsequio este hermoso collar hace seis años...-

-Ohh... Pero entonces... Ese chico era tu... - dice Christophe entendiendo un poco más, aunque aún no sabía que tipo de relación tenía el rubio con el.

-... Yo lo amaba... - confiesa tweek y este se sorprende un poco.

-... Tweek ¿eres gay? -pregunta sabiendo ya la obvia respuesta, sólo quería asegurarse.

El rubio sólo suspira más tranquilo y se le queda viendo a su dudoso amigo.

-Se supone ¿no?... - le confirma viéndolo.

-Eso es... Bueno... - Christopher no sabia muy bien que decir, en los seis años que llevaba conociendo al rubio jamás sospecho que lo fuera, es decir, si era un poco raro que nunca se mostrará interesado en las chicas y eso, pero pensó que era porque sólo estaba concentrado en su carrera, además nunca pregunto si tenía una novia.

-Ngh ¿que, chris? ¿Raro? ¿Antinatural? ¿Que es lo que vas a decir? - pregunta tweek algo inquieto.

-No, no, no es eso, es sólo que... me sorprendió un poco jeje... - explica con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-... ¿Crees que soy raro por eso?- tweek aparta su mirada de este y ve preocupado hacia los cuadros que tenia como adorno en la pared, por algo razón le incómodaba la situación en la que se encontraba, era la primera vez que le decía a alguien sobre sus gustos.

-¿Que dices? ¡Claro que no! - le dice con una sonrisa despreocupada- ¿como crees que voy pensar eso?-

-Es lo que cualquier persona pensaría... -

-... Pues no es ese mi caso, amigo, hasta donde yo se eres una excelente persona, inteligente, trabajador, y muy amable con todos -

Tweek lo ve a los ojos avergonzado, estaba sufriendo demasiado por un chico del cual nisiquiera sabía si seguía queriendolo de la misma forma que antes.

-Tus gustos no haran que me aleje de ti, tweek, eres mi mejor amigo, y lo seguirás siendo- Christophe le sonríe y el rubio también lo hace aliviado. Poco a poco empezaba a sentir menos peso sobre el.

-Gracias chris... En verdad que eres un excelente amigo... -

-No me agradezcas... - dice tranquilo- ¿Porque mejor no me sigues hablando sobre ese tal craig?-

-... Ahh.. - suelta otro suspiro lleno de tristeza-... Bueno... Nosotros teníamos la misma edad, Siempre solía ir a jugar en las tardes con el y su amigo clyde, y pues... Los tres eramos inseparables... -

-Ya veo... ¿Y ustedes desde que edad se conocían?- pregunta curioso, quería saber más sobre su historia.

-Desde los diez... -

-Wow... Prácticamente estuvieron juntos toda su niñez.. - comenta chris curioso.

-Si... Hasta la adolescencia... Fue ahí cuando mis padres decidieron llevarme a estudiar a Italia, sin importarles mi opinión o si deseaba quedarme... Siempre fue asi... A ellos nunca les importo lo que yo quería- tweek se pone algo serio y Christophe nota su pequeño rencor.

-... Eran bastante exigentes entonces... ¿Pero les dijiste que no querías dejar a tus mejores amigos?-

Tweek se apena y baja la mirada, sus padres jamás supieron de la existencia de sus dos mejores amigos.

-No... Pero si se los hubiera dicho tampoco hubiera podido cambiar el destino que me tenían preparado-

-... Entiendo, debió ser demasiado difícil para ti... - le dice apenado.

-Si, lo fue... Ahora ya sabes la razón de mi tristeza chris-

Christophe se le queda viendo pensativo, el rubio se sujetaba la mejilla con su mano y seguía con esa expresión vacía y decaída, este sin duda extrañaba a sus amigos más que a nada.

-Es esa la razón por la que quieres volver a Estados Unidos ¿verdad? Para poder verlos de nuevo-

Tweek abre sus ojos y lo ve con sorpresa.

-Pero más que todo para volver a ver a ese chico craig...-

-... Creo que... -el rubio lo ve triste y luego sonríe un poco- en el fondo es lo que deseo Chris, sin embargo ya han pasado muchos años y... Nose que habrá sido de sus vidas.. -

-Bueno... Eso sólo lo sabrás cuando regreses allá ¿no?-

-... Si... Eso si tengo el valor de volver a verlos a la cara después de que los abandone así-

-Oh vamos, sabes que no fue tu culpa-

-... - tweek duda sobre eso y de repente escucha su teléfono sonar, este sólo lo saca de su chaqueta y luego contesta la Llamada- hola... - dice el rubio sin mucho ánimo.

Denuevo era pete en el teléfono, este lo había llamado para darle las buenas noches y desearle un feliz sueño. Tweek sólo agradeció tranquilo y fue algo cortante pues no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, luego colgó la llamada.

-... Como molesta - comenta christophe después de que su amigo colgará.

-Creo que sólo trata de ser amable... - le dice tweek dejando el teléfono sobre el cojín.

-Demasiado diría yo... -

-... -

-Lo vi abrazarte en la fiesta... -

-Ngh ¿nos estabas viendo?- pregunta tweek con vergüenza.

-Si, así es... Y se ve que el lo disfruta bastante- insinúa Christophe serio.

-... ¿Que quieres decir? Pete es un amigo y aliado, no tiene nada de extraño que nos demos un abrazo-

-¡Amigo te veías muy incomodo!-

Tweek se queda callado y luego pensativo, en cierto modo si le incómodo ese abrazo, y extrañamente fue lo que causo que sintiera esa molesta ansiedad, no entendía el porque, pero se sintió mucho más sólo y deprimido después de eso, como si su cuerpo le estuviera avisando que estaba con la persona equivocada.

-Yo... Bueno, creo que si me tomo por sorpresa ese abrazo... Sabes que Pete no es muy afectuoso- le dice viéndolo, Christophe voltea sus ojos.

-Claro que no lo es ¡nunca lo ha sido con nadie! Tu eres el único a quien siempre busca, tweek ¿no se te hace un poco raro? -

-Ehh... No, digo... Somos aliados y...

-Y el sabe que tus padres son dueños de varias empresas importantes en Estados Unidos... - interrumpe Christophe a su amigo sabiendo las malas intenciones del pelinegro.

-Si, lo sabe, pero no creo que sea por eso que le interese ser mi amigo, el sabe perfectamente que el convenio que tenemos es únicamente entre nuestras dos empresas, mis padres no tienen nada que ver en eso- aclara el rubio.

-Tweek, no puedo creer que a estas alturas aun no sepas el tipo de persona que es Pete, es obvio que el busca más de ti-

-... - tweek se queda serio y luego se levanta del sofá, Christophe se le queda viendo.

-Ehh.. ¿A donde vas? - pregunta Christophe al ver cómo se alejaba.

-A la cocina - le contesta de forma rápida y clara, su día había sido extremadamente cansado y ahora sólo quería descansar.

-Oye, perdón ¿si? No quiero causarte más estrés... - se disculpa Christophe mientras lo ve.

El rubio llenaba una pequeña olla con agua potable y luego encendía la cocina para calentarla.

-Se que con el trabajo y tus tristes recuerdos ya es más que suficiente, pero es que eres mi amigo y no quisiera que te vieran la cara-

-... Eso no pasará, deja de preocuparte... - dice el rubio mientras espera a que hierva el agua.

-Mm... Bien, al menos si algo me alivia es que eres un chico inteligente- comenta Christophe recostado sus codos en la barra de cerámica- espero que estés alerta... -

Tweek sólo se quedo en silencio mientras que Christophe le hablaba sobre temas que no pudieran estresarlo más. Después de que el agua hirvio este preparo su té y se sirvió en una taza.

Mientras ambos amigos hablaban en la sala, el rubio bebió su te con tranquilidad, el líquido había logrado calmarlo un poco y se sentía menos estresado, luego de eso Christophe decidió irse a su apartamento Para poder descansar, claro, después de asegurarse de que tweek estuviera completamente bien.

Tweek sólo le dijo que fuera tranquilo, que lo vería al día siguiente para seguir trabajando en los contratos pendientes de esa semana. Christophe asintió con una sonrisa y se despidió retirándose del apartamento.

Cuando el rubio quedó completamente sólo, camino hasta la cocina cansado y dejó la taza vacía en el fregadero, luego fue hasta su habitación y cuando entró se quedó observando la cama por varios segundos en silencio.

-... Tan sólo... - dice el blondo en voz baja y decaída mientras da varios pasos hacia el escaparate empieza a buscar su pijama para dormir. Al encontrarla la deja sobre la cama y se va en dirección al baño con una toalla en su mano, ahora una ducha caliente y relajante era lo último que necesitaba para poder dormir.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora del día, tweek ya tenía dos citas pautadas para antes del medio día, ambas reuniones para tratar sobre el tema de los proyectos arquitectónicos de esa semana. El rubio como siempre fue claro y conciso al dar las indicaciones y explicarles como se llevaría a cabo el trabajo, y al final del día, tweek había logrado cerrar los contratos, ahora debía hablar con su sub-gerente e informarle todo.

En el resto de la semana tweek cerró los otros dos contratos y volvió a informar a su sub-gerente, también le conto sobre su plan de dejar Italia y dejarlo a cargo de la empresa en su ausencia, le dijo que fuera lo más cuidadoso y responsable posible ya que era un cargo importante el que iba a desempeñar, el sub-gerente fiable sólo asintió de acuerdo y le prometió al rubio manejar bien su negocio.

Varios días después , el rubio contacto a sus padres para darles la noticia de que volvería a estados unidos y crearía una nueva sucursal allá, los padres confusos sólo le exigieron una buena explicación, pero tweek supo manejar muy bien la situación, conocía a sus padres, y ahora sabía cómo tranquilizarlos, les explico que el sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y muestra de eso era la empresa que había hecho crecer en Italia. Los tweak no tardaron en confiar en su hijo y apoyarlo nuevamente en su nuevo objetivo, pero el rubio sólo les dio el aviso para que estos estuvieran enterados de su llegada, total, no era como si necesitará la aprobación de sus padres, era su propia decisión.

Y tres semanas después tweek se hallaba en el aeropuerto junto a su amigo christophe , ambos esperando el próximo vuelo a Estados Unidos con sus maletas hechas.

Fue un viaje de nueve horas y antes del anochecer ya habían aterrizado y llegado al aeropuerto de denvel. Apenas tweek bajo del avión y se encontró en ese ambiente tan frío de colorado, se le vinieron un montón de recuerdos a su mente, este sonreia alegre y se sentía emocionado, ya que finalmente había regresado a casa.

Al salir del aeropuertos se quedaron esperando afuera.

-Y... ¿Tomaremos un bus o alguien vendrá a buscarnos? - pregunta Christophe acomodandose la bufanda. Tweek lo ve y sonríe.

-Vendrán por nosotros, así que no te preocupes por eso... - dice el rubio tranquilo.

-Joder, que frío hace aquí... - comenta el de cabello café mientras busca algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Tweek se le queda viendo y levanta una ceja al ver cómo su amigo se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca, este lo escendia e inhalaba y luego soltaba humo por la boca.

-Aghh... ¿Hasta cuando seguirás fumando? Te he dicho miles de veces que podría matarte- le dice cansado y preocupado.

-No seas tan exagerado... - contesta tranquilo y sin dejar de fumar.

-Ngh ¿y así te gusta criticar a pete?... ¿Cuando ambos hacen exactamente lo mismo?-

El francés se le queda viendo con expresión ofendida y se saca un momento el cigarro.

-No me compares con ese tipo, me enferma-

Tweek sólo ignora eso y de la nada ve llegar un auto blanco bastante conocido. De repente su corazón latió fuerte y sonrio con emoción, no podía creer quien era, su amigo de confianza y viejo aliado quien aún trabajaba para sus padres. Dejando a su amigo a un lado el rubio corre rápidamente hasta el auto sin soltar su maleta.

-¡Tweek, espera! - lo llama el castaño siguiéndolo de inmediato.

Antes de llegar el rubio se detiene y ve bajar al chófer del auto. Un hombre alto con pocas canas en su cabello (a causa de los años) y su carácteristico traje de chófer. Este al verlo también sonríe contento aunque no tan emocionado como tweek quien sin poder contener su alegría corre a abrazarlo.

Sin duda esos seis años afuera lo habían hecho extrañar de sobremanera a su chófer personal, o más bien, a su fiel amigo Sebastián.

-Sebastián... Ughh .. Te extrañe tanto - dice tweek abrazando y soltando pequeños sollozos de felicidad. Sebastián sólo correspondía al abrazo y reía un poco.

-Yo también lo extrañe... Joven tweek, o más bien... Señor tweek.. - dice el hombre sonriendo.

Tweek se separa y se limpia las pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras de sus ojos.

-Ngh, jeje, yo aún soy joven ¿no? No seas tan formal - le pide sonriente.

Christophe veía la escena un poco alejado, mientras sostenía su maleta y suponía que era el chófer que los llevaría.

-Pero si ya eres todo un hombre... - comenta el chófer viéndolo de pies a cabeza- ha crecido mucho joven tweek, muy apuesto usted-

El blondo ríe apenado y luego ve en dirección a christophe.

-Chris ¿que haces ahí parado? ven- dice tweek viendo como su amigo se acercaba a ellos- mira, el es Sebastián, ha sido mi chófer personal prácticamente desde que tengo memoria-

-Es un gusto- dice christophe saludando al chófer con un apretón de manos.

-El gusto es mío joven, ahora entren al auto mientras yo guardo sus maletas, los llevare de inmediato a la mansión-

-Tranquilo Sebastián, nosotros mismos las pondremos en la maleta- habla tweek viendo a su amigo y caminando hasta la parte trasera del auto.

El chófer sólo suspira relajado mientras sonríe, le alegraba mucho volver a ver al joven rubio que una vez vio crecer.

Después de que guardaron las maletas, ambos jóvenes se adentraron al auto y Sebastián empezó a conducir.

-Todo sigue tan igual a como lo recuerdo-

Tweek veía por la ventana del auto y sonreía nostálgico, ver la nieve caer del cielo y crear capas blancas sobre los autos, árboles y casas le traían muchos recuerdos de su infancia.

Al llegar a la mansión tweak, el chófer se estaciono enfrente y los chicos bajaron del auto segundos después. Ya dentro de la mansión, tweek fue recibido por las mismas sirvientas de su niñez, quienes al verlo de nuevo se alegraron de igual manera que el rubio. Tweek siempre los vio como parte de su familia, así que en ningún momento dudo en darles un abrazo cariñoso.

Todo era alegría, paz y risas hasta que apareció una mujer castaña con vestido largo celeste y sandalias de cristal, está estaba en el segundo piso y cuando vio llegar a su hijo comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Todos los empleados guardaron silencio y se veían un poco nerviosos al ver llegar a la mujer. A tweek no le extrañaba para nada esa reacción en ellos, pues siempre había sido así desde que era solo un niño.

Hellen vio con seriedad a todos sus empleados, posiblemente le molesto su reacción exagerada y feliz al ver llegar a su hijo, todos eran demasiado corrientes, eso siempre la sacaba de quicio.

-Retirense y vuelvan al trabajo- ordena la castaña y estos obedecen de inmediato, luego observa detalladamente a su hijo y se acerca más- cariño... - le dice con una sonrisa.

-Mamá... - tweek también sonríe y siente como su madre le da un beso en la mejilla antes de abrazarlo.

Christophe quien sólo veía la escena en silencio detalla a la madre de su amigo, a simple vista parecía ser una mujer bastante elegante, pero también bastante seria.

-Es Bueno tenerte acá de nuevo, hijo...-sonríe la madre mientras sujeta las manos del rubio.

-Gracias mamá... También me da gusto verte otra vez, pero... ¿En donde esta papá?- pregunta tweek con duda.

-El se encuentra en una reunión importante ahora mismo cariño... Pero dijo que llegaría en unas dos horas a más tardar para cenar con nosotros-

-Ya veo... Bueno... - tweek ve a su amigo el cual no decía nada y se lo presenta a su madre- ah, mamá, el es Christophe...-

Christophe observa a la mujer con una sonrisa amable y se acerca más a ella. La castaña lo veía fijo.

-Un gusto conocerla señora tweak... - saluda con la mano extendída.

Hellen le sonríe un poco y luego corresponde a su saludo.

-¿Y quien eres Christophe?... - pregunta interesada. Tweek los ve cruzado de brazos.

-¿Yo? Bueno, yo soy la mano derecha de su hijo, somos compañeros de trabajo, y grandes amigos.. - le explica con detalle.

-Entiendo Christophe ¿pero cual es tu cargo en la reconocída empresa de mi hijo?-

-... Soy su arquitecto, y sub-gerente... - se explica mejor y la mujer sonríe.

-Así es mamá... Christophe es mi mano derecha y un gran amigo, ambos nos conocimos en la universidad así que lo conozco bastante bien- le dice el rubio riendo un poco.

-Bueno... Pues bienvenidos sean, estan en su casa- les dice tranquila- y... Hijo...- lo llama un momento.

Tweek se acerca más a su madre y la escucha decir en voz baja que quiere hablar con el a solas.

-Ngh... Está bien, christophe, esperame un momento aquí ¿si?-

Su amigo asiente sin problema y toma asiento en el elegante sofá de cuero. Mientras tweek hablaba a solas con su madre este observaba con detalle la hermosa mansión, sin duda los tweak era gente de dinero y buenos lujos, con todas las comodidades posibles y sirvientes haciendo lo que estos le pidan, el rubio debió de tener una buena vida, bueno, la sigue teniendo, sólo que a diferencia de los tweak al blondo no le interesaba mucho gastar grandes cifras de dinero en objetos tan costosos, decía que no era necesario.

En la vieja habitación de tweek la madre le preguntaba interesada cual era su nuevo objetivo ahora que estaba en estados unidos, y que claro, le dijera que iba a necesitar para poder lograrlo. Tweek tuvo que explicarle nuevamente sus planes a la mujer, al parecer por teléfono las cosas no habían quedado demasiado claras.

Después de eso, hellen suspiro y lo vio un poco seria.

-Hijo, tu padre y yo siempre supimos que serías una persona exitosa desde que eras sólo un niño, también confiamos en que estés tomando una buena decisión... Sin embargo también queríamos decirte algo importante ya que estas de nuevo con nosotros- la mujer se pasa un mechón de su cabello por detrás de la oreja y se le queda viendo. Tweek se queda callado y espera que su mamá siga hablando- pero creo que es mejor esperar a que llegue tu padre... -

-... ¿Es algo delicado? Mamá... ¿Se trata de sus empresas o algo? - pregunta tweek un poco preocupado. La mujer niega la con la cabeza.

-No es nada grave... Pero creemos que ya es hora de que asumas aunque sea una parte de tu futura herencia- explica la madre y tweek parpadea varias veces, luego baja su mirada pensativo. ¿Acaso sus padres ya querían darles más responsabilidades en cuanto el poder de sus empresas?

El rubio suspiro y se quedó viendo los ojos serios de su madre, ahora creía que regresar a Estados Unidos también le traería consecuencias y más estrés.

Al salir de la habitación, ambos regresaron a la sala. Christophe los vio y pensó el levantarse del sofá pero su amigo que se quedara ahí, ya que estarían un rato en la mansión mientras esperaban a su padre. Dos horas después llegó el mencionado, richard tweak, quien después de su tan larga reunión de negocios finalmente pudo llegar a la mansión. El castaño saludo a su hijo y al amigo de este, luego todos permanecieron en la sala mientras esperaban la cena, en ese tiempo Richard le pregunto a su hijo como le había ido en su negocio de Italia, tweek sólo respondío que bien, que su empresa estaba completamente estable y generaba muy buenos ingresos, cosa que lleno de orgullo a su padre.

Durante la cena Richard y su esposa decidieron decirle esa noticia tan importante a su hijo. Ambos le dirigieron esa mirada sería de la cual el rubio estaba tan acostumbrado y luego empezó a hablar el hombre.

-Hijo... Sabemos que buscas hacer crecer tu negocio y estamos totalmente de acuerdo contigo, de hecho ya sabes que cuentas con toda nuestra ayuda- dice Richard viéndolo.

Tweek lo veía serio-... Gracias papá, pero puedo manejar esta situación sin su ayuda-

-Tweek, cariño, eso también lo sabemos, pero recuerda que eres un tweak, y quieras o no siempre tendrás que recibir ayuda de tu familia para poder hacer crecer tus negocios, es ese el legado que debes seguir- termina de decir hellen.

-Tu madre tiene razón, es tu legado... Y es precisamente por eso que queremos que desde mañana mismo empieces a dirigir el negocio de la cafetería - dice richard con total tranquilidad, mientras tweek abre sus ojos con sorpresa, aunque en el fondo ya sabía que pasaría algún día, sólo que no tan pronto.

-Ngh ¿que? Pero es uno de tus sub-gerentes el que se encarga de administrarlo, papá-

Christophe sólo los escuchaba tranquilo y sin decir nada, aunque era una situación difícil para a su amigo, pensó que era mejor no interrumpir la conversación.

-Al parecer el sub-gerente de Richard no era tan confiable como creíamos... - comenta la castaña algo molesta.

-¿Porque lo dices mamá? ¿Que hizo mal? - pregunta inquieto el rubio.

-El hizo una mala inversión... Empezó a comprar mercancía barata y de peor calidad con el fin de poder ganar más, el resultado, muchos clientes notaron el repentino cambio del sabor de nuestro café y dejaron de venir a nuestra cafetería... -

-Ngh... - tweek baja su mirada preocupado.

-Tuve que despedirlo apenas le eche un ojo al inventario... Ese hombre nos vio la cara, y ahora no tenemos a alguien de confianza que se haga cargo- explica richard.

Tweek estaba pensativo y algo preocupado, no tenía ni un día de haber regresado y sus padres ya querían darle más responsabilidad, pero si nisiquiera había logrado instalarse con totalidad, además lo primordial para el era su empresa personal.

-Papá, mamá ... Entiendo que soy su hijo y por eso debo de asumir parte de sus negocios en la ciudad, pero acabo de llegar, así que por favor déjenme primero empezar a levantar la nueva sucursal y luego de eso podré ver como hago para manejar ambas empresas- les pide tweek con notable estrés en el.

Ambos padres se dan una mirada pensativa y vuelven a ver a su hijo, este tenía una expresión seria y al mismo tiempo nerviosa, probablemente sabiendo ya que tan intensos se pondrían sus padres con tal de que este cumpliera con su legado.

-Está bien... - decide el padre.

-... -

-Dejaremos que te enfoques en tu nuevo proyecto, pero no olvides que la cafetería también será tu responsabilidad-

-... No- responde el blondo viendo su comida, no podía creer que ahora tuviera doble responsabilidad, quizás su padre manejará bien la presión pero el era un desastre en eso- aunque... ¿Que hubieran hecho si yo no estuviera aquí en Estados Unidos? ¿A quien habrían puesto a cargo?- les pregunta curioso y Richard suspira cansado.

-Yo me hubiera hecho cargo... hijo, tu llegaste a Estados Unidos en un buen momento, porque tu madre y yo ya teníamos pensado hacerte regresar antes de que nos contaras tu decisión de venir... - revela el castaño y tweek se queda callado.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar por varios minutos hasta que finalmente terminaron de comer. Luego de eso tweek decidío dejar la mansión junto a su amigo. Hellen insistió en que se quedaran y pasaran la noche ahí, pero tweek prefirió irse a un apartamento, por suerte ya le había dicho a su chófer personal que lo ayudara en eso mientras esté hablaba con sus padres.

-Gracias Sebastián - agradece tweek en el momento que el chófer se estaciona frente al apartamento.

-Descuide joven... Ya me imagino más o menos porque no quiso quedarse en la mansión... - le dice.

Tweek suspiro cansado y le dijo a christophe que se adelantara y fuera buscando las llaves del apartamento, mientras el aún platicaba un poco con el chófer.

-Sebastián... ¿Crees que el aún... Bueno... - el rubio baja su mirada apenado y el hombre le da una pequeña sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Quiere que lo lleve allá mañana?- pregunta este sabiendo muy bien la respuesta, aunque en vez de escuchar un si, sólo hubo un largo silencio- ¿joven tweek?-

-... Creo que... Primero esperare unos cuantos días para instalarme bien aquí ¿sabes? en estos momentos estoy algo estresado y aunque en verdad muero de curiosidad por saber como están ellos, prefiero esperar a estar más desahogado... -

-Lo entiendo perfectamente joven... -

-Además... Debo reunir... El suficiente valor.. - dice tweek en partes mientras respira profundo.

Sebastián le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora y luego se despide de este abandonando el lugar. El blondo necesitaba relajarse y estar bastante desocupado para ir a ver a sus viejos amigos, eso si se armaba de valor.

Al entrar al apartamento Christophe ya se encontraba relajado en el sofá. Este al ver al rubio sonríe un poco.

-¿Que tanto hablabas con el chófer?- pregunta curioso pues ya llevaba bastante tiempo esperándolo.

-... Es que el también sabe lo que quiero- tweek sigue caminando y se detiene a observar un bello jarrón con flores que se encontraba sobre la mesita de vidrio.

-Ehh... ¿Que? ... - le dice sin entender.

Tweek suspira y ve a su amigo-... Chris, quiero saber como están mis viejos amigos -

-... Ohh ¿y como es que el chófer sabe eso? -

En eso el blondo toma asiento en el sofá y baja la mirada.

-El lo sabe porque fue mi cómplice durante todos los años que iba a verlos... - le dice y Christophe se extraña un poco.

-¿Cómplice? ¿Que quieres decir?-

-... Si, es que veras... Craig y clyde no eran precisamente unos niños ricos, nisiquiera clase media... - confiesa tweek y su amigo lo escucha atento-... Y creo que ya notaste como son mis padres, ellos... Se creen superiores y denigran a la gente pobre-

-Bueno, si se nota que son bastante exigentes... Entonces... ¿Tus padres no querían que te vieras con ellos y ese chófer te llevaba a escondidas a verlos?-

-Exacto Chris, sólo que mis padres jamás supieron de su existencia, porque si se enteraban... Jamás me iban a permitir que fuera su amigo-

Christophe lo ve tranquilo y entiende mejor la situación del rubio, esos amigos tan especiales eran pobres, era por eso que ni siquiera se los presento a sus padres.

-Ya entiendo... Es una pena, enserio- dice apenado.

-... A veces me gustaría que no pensaran de esa forma, pero supongo que nunca cambiaran... -

-Se acostumbraron a tenerlo todo y ser viciosos amigo-

-¿Y? Yo también crecí entre sirvientes y mayordomos, lo tenía todo Chris, y nunca fui ni seré como ellos-

-Bien, bien, entonces creo que nadie piensa igual... Y tu amigo, se ve que tienes un enorme corazón-

Tweek se sujeta el collar al escuchar la palabra corazón y lo acaricia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, lose... -

-Así que... ¿Cuando iras a verlos?-

Tweek se queda pensativo y deja su collar-... Cuando ya tengamos todo preparado para empezar a trabajar aquí... -

-Bueno, pues yo diría que como en una o dos semanas ya deberíamos de tener todo en orden... - comenta Chris viéndolo. Tweek sólo asiente tranquilo y luego de eso se quedan platicando un rato más.

Después de varios días, discutiendo cuál sería la ubicación de su nueva sucursal, los terrenos en los cuales invirtirian, y por supuesto contratando a su nuevo personal, el rubio finalmente logró levantar su empresa de nuevo. Christophe siempre estaba a su lado y lo ayudaba y acompañaba en todas sus reuniones importantes, así que eso le facilito un poco más las cosas a tweek.

En cuanto a la cafetería, tweek fue a ver el local y estuvo arreglando su papeleo ahi, haciendo así que en un par de días más el negocio estuviera completamente en su poder. El personal seguía siendo el mismo ya que el único problema había sido el sub-gerente de su padre, por lo que se pudo ahorrar el tedioso trabajo de preparar las entrevistas para contratar personal nuevo.

Ahora el joven rubio se encargaba de administrar esos dos negocios importantes, y sabia perfectamente que sería un poco más estresante, pero debía hacerlo de cualquier forma y quizás algún día aprender el estrés, aunque dudaba demasiado de eso.

Una semana y media había pasado desde el regreso de tweek, y después de tanto dudar y sentir su corazón latir de nervios, el rubio decidió armarse de valor y acercarse al basurero.

Este le había dicho a su amigo chris que lo cubriera en la empresa mientras que este era llevado por su chófer sebastián al lugar del cual fue demasiadas veces en su niñes, y adolescencia claro.

Tweek aun se encontraba dentro del auto y veía desde la ventana las grandes montañas de basura y chatarra, el rubio tenía una expresión entre nerviosa y preocupada.

-¿Va a bajar joven tweek?- pregunta el chófer al ver al joven tan indeciso. Tweek sólo se queda en silencio varios minutos, traga saliva fuerte, y armandose de decisión abre la puerta del auto. Al bajar lo primero que nota es el olor a basura quemada, luego cierra la puerta del auto detrás de él y ve preocupado al chófer, el hombre sólo le sonríe tranquilo y le desea suerte.

-Ngh... - el blondo se adentraba al basurero y mientras caminaba veía a su alrededor, en esos seis años casi todo seguía igual, bueno, obviamente la basura sería otra nueva, pero al fin a cabo seguia siendo basura.

Uno que otro perro callejero pasaba por su lado y también personas con ropas sucias y rasgadas, posiblemente habitantes de ese lugar. Varios de estos se le quedaban viendo y luego seguían su camino, tweek solo los ignoraba y seguía caminando con expresión inquieta.

Y llegó. La casa que conocía bastante bien ahora se veía mucho más arreglada y limpia que antes, eso lo sorprendió un poco, pero sin prestarle mucha atención a la mejorada casa este sólo se acerco a la puerta y se le quedó viendo varios segundos.

-... - tweek elevó un poco su puño y toco un par de veces, pero nadie salió. Luego volvió a intentarlo, tocando más de dos veces, pero nada aún. El rubio se impaciento y sin importarle mucho empezó a decir el nombre de sus amigos- ngh... ¡Clyde! ¡Craig! ¡Señor donovan! ¡Están ahí! - dijo el blondo esperando respuesta, sin embargo no hubo señales de que alguno de ellos se Encontrara ahí.

Pasaron varios minutos y tweek decidió buscar en las montañas de basurero, los chicos solían estar más allí que en su propia casa, así que fue a ver. El rubio busco y busco, hasta se asomo por la ventana del viejo auto que aun se conservaba ahí, pero aún así no vio a ninguno de sus amigos, estos posiblemente ya nisiquiera vivían en el basurero, o eso fue lo que quiso creer.

Cansado de buscar, el desanimado rubio bajo la mirada triste y decidió abandonar el lugar. Ni craig, ni clyde, ni el señor donovan, ninguno de ellos estaba ahí, además tampoco los vio cerca de la carretera vendiendo sus collares, todo eso dando a entender que se habían ido.

Tweek sentía su corazón doler y también un gran vacío, este mantenía la mirada gacha e ignoraba más la extraña mirada de los habitantes que pasaban a su lado. Todo era tristeza y depresión hasta que por poco choca con alguien al estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Ngh, perdón, yo.. - tweek ve a la persona frente a él y se queda en shock. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sintió su corazón y cuerpo paralizarse.

Un chico con cabello azabache, bueno al menos se podía ver su fleco ya que traía puesto su típico chullo azul, alto, y con cuerpo delgado pero pronunciado lo veía de la misma sorprendida forma. Este traía una bolsa en su mano, ya que había al parecer venía de haber hecho algunas compras y luego cambiaba su expresión a una más tranquila, aunque aún seguía un poco confundído.

-... C.. Craig... - pronuncia apenas tweek por la sorpresa- eres tu... - el rubio lo veía al rostro y su corazón latía con fuerza.

Craig se le queda viéndo en silencio por varios segundos y no dice nada. No podía creer a quien tenía enfrente, después de tantos años por fin había regresado.

-... -

-Craig... - tweek sonríe, sentía mucha felicidad y nervios al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo algo no estaba del todo bien. El momento se sentía tenso y algo incomodo, era extraño, como si fueran unos simples conocidos y ya, conocidos que nunca habían tenido una relación tan especial.

-... Regresaste... - comenta craig con voz tranquila, sin nada de felicidad ni emoción.

-Yo.. Si... - le responde algo nervioso.

-... Y... ¿Que haces aquí?-

Tweek se sorprende un poco por la pregunta y baja su mirada apenado.

-Yo... Bueno... Yo sólo quería... Verlos - confiesa avergonzado.

El azabache lo veía con expresión seria y no decía nada, nisiquiera hallaba las palabras correctas para iniciar una conservación, era todo tan incomodo.

-... Ya veo-

-Y... ¿Donde esta clyde? Fui a buscarlos en su casa pero al parecer no hay nadie ahí- pregunta el rubio por su otro amigo y craig ve en dirección a la casa- ¿acaso salio? ¿El y su padre...

-Clyde se fue con su padre del basurero hace cinco años... - dice craig sin sentimiento alguno.

Tweek se sorprende al escuchar eso y se queda sin palabras, clyde, su amigo ¿se había ido?

-Clyde... ¿Se fue?- tweek lo veía triste y craig asiente- oh... Eso es... -

-Si, se fue... Ahora vivo sólo-

-Desde hace cinco años... - dice tweek en voz baja y apenado.

En eso craig rodea al rubio dando pequeños pasos y tweek se le queda viendo con tristeza.

-Tengo que... Bueno, llevar esto a casa... - le explica craig dándole a entender que ya no quería hablar con él.

-... Ngh, esta bien... Pero... - tweek pensaba en decirle que quería estar con el un rato, pero la mirada fría y nada feliz de craig se lo impedía.

-Voy a preparar el almuerzo... Y luego creo que dormiré un rato... Fue.. Fue bueno verte, adiós... - se despide craig mientras empieza a caminar.

Tweek sólo se queda ahí parado sin decir nada, completamente confundido y con un vacío en el corazón...

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando la pasta en el cardero empezó a hervir, craig apago la hornilla y tomo un pañuelo para sujetar la olla y colar tranquilamente la pasta, luego de eso de sirvió en un plato, y la acompaño con un trozo de bisteck. Como siempre el azabache se sentaba en la mesa a comer sin la compañía de nadie, esa era su rutina de todos los días desde que clyde y el señor donovan abandonaron el basurero. Lo primero que Hacía al levantarse era desayunar, lavarse los dientes, después buscaba más material que le fuera útil para sus collares, empezaba a fabricarlos, salía a venderlos, el resto del día comer y dormir, en fin, siempre lo mismo.

Mientras el azabache comía, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al recordar a cierto rubio, sin embargo este trataba de ignorarlo tomando un gran solbo de agua. El regreso de tweek lo había tomado por sorpresa, jamás pensó en volver a verlo algún día, tampoco creyó que este fuera a venir de repente un día al basurero, su mente simplemente quedó en blanco en ese momento.

Después de acabar su comida, craig dejó el plato sobre la mesa y camino hasta su habitación, ya lavaria los trastos luego, ahora sólo quería descansar. Al entrar a su cuarto el azabache se sento en el borde de la cama y soltó un largo suspiro, este veía el techo tranquilo y se mantenía hundido en sus pensamientos, su corazón estaba inquieto, ya era normal que este palpitara repetidas veces, pero no con tanta fuerza, sentía que el órgano se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

Fijando de repente la mirada hacia el gabinete de madera, el joven se levanta y se acerca rápidamente al objeto, en eso abre el último cajón y saca lo que parece ser un teléfono celular, uno táctil pero sencillo. Al azabache realmente nunca le interesó comprarse ese tipo de aparatos, sin embargo un día creyó que sería necesario ¿Cual fue la razón? Pues un día su buen amigo clyde fue a visitarlo de sorpresa, en ese entonces craig ya tenía dos años de estar viviendo sólo, y ver de nuevo a su amigo de la infancia le hizo sentír mucha felicidad. Ese día se la pasaron bien, platicaron, bromearon, sencillamente hicieron lo que solían hacer siempre, y fue así hasta que el castaño tuvo que despedirse de este, a craig lo entristeció un poco, pero sabía que tenía que pasar, clyde también tenía una expresión similar pero nunca dejó de sonreír.

-Amigo, cuando tengas el suficiente dinero ahorrado, compra un teléfono, no es necesario que sea de marca mientras puedas comunicarte- le decía el castaño antes de subir al autobús.

-¿Un teléfono, clyde? ¿Para que necesito uno?... Nisiquiera tengo tantos amigos- responde craig sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Eso no importa ¿acaso no quieres seguir hablando conmigo aunque sea por teléfono?-

Craig empieza a dudar pero piensa en que su amigo tiene razón. Si iba a estar sólo todo el tiempo al menos de vez en cuando le haría falta escuchar la molesta voz de clyde, lo extrañaba aunque le molestara admitirlo.

-... Si, creo que comprare uno apenas tenga el dinero... - dice craig viéndolo.

-¡Genial! - clyde sonríe alegre mientras se saca un pequeño papelito arrugado del bolsillo y luego se lo da- ten-

Craig lo sujeta y mira el papelito confuso - ¿que es...

-Es mi número de teléfono, espero que no tengas problemas en el momento de usarlo-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Nunca has usado un teléfono celular craig... -

-¿Y? ¿Que tan difícil puede ser?- dice craig como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Clyde sólo ríe y ve en dirección al autobus, el chófer ya se empezaba a impacientar- tengo que irme, adiós amigo, y suerte- se despide el castaño alejándose de su amigo.

-Adiós... - Craig lo ve subir al autobús hasta que se pierde de vista. Luego de eso, regresa al basurero y se dedica a crear más collares para salir a venderlos al siguiente día. Cuando finalmente terminó los que creía ya suficientes para vender, craig se quedó viendo la botella de vidrio sobre el gabinete, era ahí que el azabache solía guardar su dinero después de que junto a su amigo rompiera el cerdo de porcelana. Cuando este la sujeto, le quito la tapa y saco algo de dinero-... Tal vez en esa tienda... - dice craig pensativo.

Al día siguiente craig fue a una tienda cerca de la carretera, ya había ido ahí varias veces, y la mayoría de sus pertenencias las había comprado en ese lugar a un muy buen precio. Este busco con la mirada, para ver si conseguía lo que necesitaba, y tuvo mucha suerte, el anciano dueño de la tienda le ofreció un teléfono celular bastante económico, así que craig tuvo acceso al aparato sin ningún problema, al mismo tiempo que compró su propia tarjeta sim.

Al llegar a casa lo encendió y de inmediato le marcó a su amigo clyde. El castaño sorprendido por lo rápido que había accedido este a un teléfono celular se alegro y luego siguieron hablando hasta cansarse, siempre era así, y aunque clyde no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar con su amigo la mayoría del tiempo, al menos a craig le alegraba poder hablar con el de vez en cuando.

-... - Craig veía el teléfono serio ¿En verdad iba a contarle a clyde sobre el regreso de tweek? Es decir ¿para que? No era como si le importara demasiado, ya habían pasado seis años, el simplemente debía olvidarse de tweek y su estúpido enamoramiento de adolescente, ahora era un adulto y sólo le importaba ganar dinero para sobrevivir-... - Respirando profundo decidió marcarle al castaño.

-¿Hola? - dijo clyde desde la otra línea.

-... Hola clyde-

-¿Que pasa amigo? ¿ya tan rápido me extrañas? - bromea el castaño con una risa. Craig sólo voltea sus ojos aburrido.

-Callate clyde, a que no adivinas quien regresó al basurero-

-Ehh... ¿El vagabundo irritante de aquella vez?- dice clyde tratando de adivinar.

-No... -

-Oh vamos, díme ya, odio adivinar- le dice cansado y craig se queda en silencio varios segundos, eso extraño un poco a clyde.

-Tweek -

Clyde abre sus ojos por la sorpresa y se queda mudo, luego parpadea un par de veces tratando de analizar mejor la noticia- ¿tweek? ¿Hablas enserio? ¿El realmente regreso al basurero? B.. Bueno ¿a Estados Unidos?-

-Si clyde... Hoy, antes del medio día, yo venía de hacer algunas compras y el estaba aquí en el basurero- le explica craig un poco serio-

-No... No puedo creerlo, en verdad regreso... ¿Y que te dijo? - pregunta clyde algo inquieto.

-... Sólo que... Quería vernos - Craig baja su mirada y observa algunos collares no terminados que se encontraban en el suelo de la habitación, también habían algunas piezas de chatarra.

-¿Y tu que le dijiste?-

-Bueno... Que fue bueno verle, luego le dije que debía irme, así que simplemente me fui a hacer el almuerzo -

-¿Cómo? ¿Así de seco y aburrido fue su reencuentro? ¿No estabas feliz de volver a verlo?- dice clyde con decepción en su voz, joder que eran amigos casi novios ¿como pudo ser tan simple su reencuentro?

Craig sólo se encoge de hombros y luego se recuesta en su cama- ¿que querías que hiciera? Han pasado seis años clyde, no podía simplemente tratarlo como lo hacía antes-

-¿Pero porque? -

-... No lose, yo... yo simplemente no pude - dice craig haciéndose un puente en la nariz- fue bastante incomodo la verdad-

-Joder amigo, se que han pasado varios años ¡pero el finalmente regreso! Pensé que te daría gusto su regreso... -

-Yo también... Pero fue tan repentino su regreso que sólo pude actuar de esa manera, fría y cortante, como lo hago con todo el mundo... Simplemente lo vi como un conocido, un conocido sin importancia-

-Amigo... ¿Como puedes decir eso después de lo que sentías por el?-

-Ya te dije que sólo era un adolescente enamorado, tantos años sin verlo me han hecho perder el interés en el- habla serio y claro.

\- Mm... ¿Enserio?- clyde duda ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Si clyde... ¿Que creías? ¿Que nos íbamos a abrazar y luego a besar? Esto no es un jodido cuento de disney- le dice al castaño con notable aburrimiento- ambos tomamos caminos separados hace tiempo y ahora cada quien debe concentrarse en su propia vida-

Clyde baja su mirada apenado y guarda silencio por algunos segundos. Este sabía que si tweek había ido al basurero era porque ellos aún le importaban, y craig estaba siendo demasiado seco.

-Craig ¿no has pensado en que tal vez tweek no piensa igual que tu?- dice clyde levantando una ceja. Craig no responde a la pregunta y se queda serio- es que... ¿Porque regresaría a estos unidos para empezar?-

-Clyde, tweek se fue a Italia para realizar sus estudios universitarios, supongo que no siempre iba a estar allá-

-¿Y si sabias que en algún momento iba a regresar porque ahora lo tratas como si fuera un simple conocido y no como a la persona que amabas?-

-¿Cómo demonios iba a saber en que momento regresaría? ¿Acaso crees que lo iba a esperar por tantos años? ¿Como se siquiera si después de seis años el aún siente algo por mi?- pregunta craig ya un poco enojado.

-No lose amigo ¿al menos ya se lo preguntaste?-

Esa pregunta hizo dudar al azabache, sin embargo no quiso pensar en la posibilidad de que tweek lo siguiera viendo de esa forma ¿pero porque? ¿Cual era su temor?

-No... - responde serio-

-¿Ves? Hasta que ambos no hablen con claridad como es debido nunca lo sabrás-

-Clyde ¿es que no lo entiendes? Tweek y yo ya no somos unos adolescentes, ambos somos adultos y no nos interesa lo que pasó hace seis años, seguramente sólo vino al basurero porque quería saber que había pasado con nosotros-

-... Ya te lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir, tu no sabes que es lo que piensa o lo que quiere tweek, lo mejor es que hablen tranquilamente y que lo escuches- le dice el castaño con seriedad, pues ya conocía muy bien a su amigo y lo hijo de puta que podía llegar a ser, además no quería que hiriera al pobre tweek.

-... Como sea, dudo que regrese... -

-Pues si lo vas a estar espantado y tratando como si no importara dudo en verdad que quiera regresar al basurero ¡maldición deja ser un ogro y tratalo como en los viejos tiempos! -

Craig suspira fastidiado y de sienta en la cama-... Es mi vida clyde, y también mi problema si decido volver a tratarlo de la misma manera que antes-

-... Si, lo entiendo, no quieres que me meta... Pero por alguna razón siento que le sigues guardando rencor-

-No es así... -

-Tu dices que no, pero parece que fuese así... -

-... -

-Sólo quiero que... Vuelvas a verte tan feliz como cuando estabas a su lado- dice clyde algo preocupado por su amigo. Craig ignora eso y no dice nada-... Se lo difícil que es para ti estar allá sólo... Digo, sólo tienes a un familiar y se la pasa jodiendote ¿que persona puede vivir en paz cuando su propio padre le quiere hacer la vida imposible?-

-Mi padres es... Una simple molestia, pero no le tomo importancia, lo sabes muy bien-

-Por favor, no me digas que es una simple molestia cuando cada maldito día tienes que salir a enfrentarlo, eso no es vida... -

-... No te preocupes por eso, de cualquier forma no es algo que me matara, sólo me queda seguir ignorando a ese viejo, ya te dije que no es problema-

-Bueno... Pues... - clyde detiene sus palabras al escuchar su padre llamarlo. El azabache también logra escucharlo y se queda en silencio, luego escuchar suspirar al castaño-... Losiento, debo colgar-

-Tranquilo... -

-Hablaremos mejor sobre esto en otro momento-

-Esta bien... -

-Ah, y recuerda que si tweek te sigue buscando es porque aún le interesas, adiós- se despide el castaño antes de colgar.

Craig no dice nada y baja su mirada pensativo, aparta el teléfono de su oreja y lo deja sobre la cama "¿Aún le interesó? ¿seguirá viniendo al basurero sólo para verme?... No, no lo creo, el sólo vino acá por curiosidad, sólo por eso" esos eran los pensamientos que Inundaban la cabeza del azabache después de la conversación con su amigo, sin duda la platica lo había dejado mal, y demasiado dudoso.

Este estuvo un rato más así hasta que empezó a sentirse bastante cansado, sin embargo no lograba conciliar el sueño. Pasaban los segundos, los minutos, las horas, y craig aún no podía cerrar los ojos ni tomar siquiera una pequeña siesta, y la razón era obvia, tweek no salía de su cabeza, los recuerdos de su infancia, sus momentos únicos y especiales junto a él, ese beso en el auto, absolutamente todo lo que tenia en su cabeza el rubio.

-¡Tsk! Maldita sea - maldice el azabache mientras se levanta frustrado de la cama y va hacia la cocina para tomar algo de agua. Cuando termino de ingerir el líquido suspiro agotado y se sento en la mesa. "¿Porque tuvo que regresar? ¿Y como es posible que esto me siga afectando después de tantos años?" - piensa craig intranquilo y levantándose el fleco con la mano.

Mientras en la nueva empresa de denvel, un auto blanco aún se encontraba estacionado frente al lugar. Después de ese reencuentro tan... Triste, por así decirlo, tweek quiso tomarse varios minutos dentro del auto a solas, o al menos con su viejo compañero de confíanza, Sebastián, quien lo veía algo preocupado por el espejo y aún no hayaba las palabras correctas para animarlo. Tweek se encontraba bastante triste y decaído.

-Joven... - empieza a decir el chófer- pensé que al salir del basurero, y verlo entrar al auto tendría una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haber visto de nuevo al joven craig, pero no fue así... ¿Podría decirme por favor que salió mal?-

-... ¿Que salió mal, Sebastián?... No lose... Pero creo que ahora craig me ve como a a alguien que no le importa- le dice con voz desanimada- fue tan frío y cortante... Como que simplemente no quería estar ahí conmigo-

-Ya veo... Pero me parece bastante raro que ese joven haya actuado de esa manera, creí que se alegraría... -

-Bueno... - duda tweek bajando la mirada- para serte honesto, yo no esperaba que el tuviera una reacción de felicidad...ya han pasado seis años, quizás en ese tiempo el trato de olvidarme... - dice esto último con tristeza, su corazón dolía de tan sólo pensar que craig no quería saber más de el.

-No diga eso joven... Quizás tantos años sin verlo a usted le afectaron un poco, pero estoy seguro de que no quiso olvidarlo- dice sebastián esperanzando al rubio.

-¿Tu crees? - pregunta tweek inseguro.

-... Por supuesto, y en todos los años que estuve llevándolo al basurero supe que ese muchacho sentía algo muy especial por usted-

-Pero... Eso fue hace muchos años sebastián... ¿Como sabré si el sigue sintiendo lo mismo? -

-... Si que está muy enamorado de el ¿eh?-

Tweek se sonroja un poco al escuchar eso, su corazón late fuerte y ve a su chófer por el pequeño espejo de delante. El rubio ya era consciente que el hombre sabía de sus sentimientos, pero nunca lo habían hablado de manera tan directa.

-Sabe que puede ser todo lo honesto que quiera conmigo joven, se que ustedes se quieren de una manera tan pura e inocente desde que eran apenas unos pequeños niños, hasta que fueron adolescentes... Se que ahí su amor se volvió mucho más profundo... -

Sebastián recordaba con claridad todos los momentos en los que el rubio quiso quedarse más tiempo de lo debido en el basurero y este tuvo que ir a buscarlo e insistir en que ya era hora de volver a la mansión, siempre viendo sus rostros de tristeza al no poder verse más hasta la tarde del día siguiente y luego esas sonrisas cómplices y llenas de cariño entre ambos era lo que hacía sospechar al chófer desde el primer momento.

-Sebastián... - pronuncia tweek con expresión entristecida, ahora estába más ruborizado y cerraba sus ojos apenado-... Yo... Yo si lo amo... Siempre ha sido así, y a pesar de esos seis años fuera del país jamás deje de pensar en el-

-Lose joven... Como también se que su amor es bien correspondido-

-... Pues a mi no me parece... Craig me veía de una forma tan seria y vacía que... Yo... Yo hasta me sentí algo intimidado- admite el rubio con nervios.

-Sólo necesitan hablar... Ustedes no pueden simplemente olvidar lo que sentían, y además creo que una de las razones por las que quiso regresar a este país fue por el... ¿O me equivoco?-

-... No, no te equivocas Sebastián-... En Italia sentía que me faltaba algo... Y ese algo era el-

-... ¿Entonces dejara que su regreso sea en vano?-

-Ngh... - tweek cierra sus puños frustrado.

-Usted podría regresar al basurero y hablarle sobre lo que aún siente, también explicarle que en todo ese tiempo jamás lo olvido, y que regreso más que todo para estar con el-

-¿Y... Y si el ya no me quiere?- pregunta triste- si es así... Ya no sabré que hacer... Ugh... -

-... Bueno, eso no lo sabrá hasta que se lo pregunte usted mismo-

-... Tienes razón sebastián, pero después de lo de hoy... Me da algo de vergüenza ir a verlo, es que... Siento que me tiene rencor-

-No se preocupe, se que ese joven aceptara hablar con usted en cualquier momento, y usted no se rendirá tan fácilmente ¿Oh si?-

Tweek se le queda viendo y baja su mirada pensativo. Lo que decía el hombre era cierto, no podía simplemente dejar ir a craig sin haberle dicho lo que sentía, tenía que demostrarle cuanto lo extrañaba y amaba, y si era rechazado, al menos ya se habría declarado.

-No... No me rendire tan fácilmente... Yo deje Italia sebastián, lo deje porque me sentía vacío allá, me sentía sólo y triste a pesar de tener a un amigo tan bueno como Christophe- tweek se pone más serio y se nota decidido. Eso alegro al chófer.

-Asi se habla joven tweek- Sebastián sonríe.

-Haré todo lo posible para que craig me escuche... Y para que me diga de una vez por todas que es lo que siente por mi, necesito saberlo... Sólo que ahora debo volver al trabajo, ngh, pero mañana iré a verlo de nuevo-

-Muy bien joven-

-... Gracias sebastián, tu siempre sabes darme buenos consejos... - agradece tweek abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Para mi es un placer poder ayudarlo joven, sólo... me hubiera gustado poder haber hecho más por usted en el pasado... - le dice apenado y tweek sonríe.

-No te sientas mal por eso, sabes que a mis padres no hay quien los detenga cuando tienen una decisión tomada-

-Si... Así es joven-

-Te veo más tarde sebastián -

-Esta bien joven, adiós-

Tweek se despide del chófer y luego regresa a su trabajo, al entrar a su oficina se encuentra con christophe, este estaba sentado en su escritorio y revisaba varios documentos. Cuando christophe vio a su amigo entrar dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se levanto del escritorio.

-Tweek ¿como te fue?- pregunta su amigo curioso.

El rubio se queda en silencio y luego suspira cansado-... No muy bien, cuando fui al basurero me entere de que clyde ya no vivía ahí, dejó el lugar hace cinco años... -

-Oh... Bueno, pues no tiene nada de extraño que se haya mudado supongo ¿pero que pasó con craig? ¿El fue quien te dijo eso? -

-Si chris, y el... Bueno, se porto demasiado serio conmigo- tweek sigue caminando hasta su escritorio y christophe se aleja de ahí.

-¿No se alegro de verte?- pregunta christophe extrañado.

-Ngh, definitivamente no- dice el rubio tomando asiento. Su amigo lo ve apenado.

-... ¿Y que harás ahora? Digo, el te sigue gustando ¿no?-

Tweek ve a su compañero sentarse frente a él y baja la mirada serio-... Mañana iré a verlo-

-¿Otra vez?-

-Si, otra vez, quiero hablar con el y decirle lo que siento-

-Eso esta muy bien, pero si dices que no se alegro de verte... Emm... -

-Craig seguramente siente algo de rencor por mi, pero hablaré con el y le diré que sigo siendo el mismo, no quiero rendirme tan fácilmente chris - dice tweek viéndolo.

Christophe ve la determinación en los ojos del rubio y se sorprende un poco, siempre había sabido que su amigo era una persona decidida, pero esta vez se le veía mucho más, este sin duda quería recuperar a su viejo amor de la infancia.

Después de eso tweek siguió trabajando en la iniciación de los nuevos contratos, a toda hora se le veía bastante serio, ya no estaba triste ni desanimado y christophe se preguntaba si sería buena o mala señal.

-¡Chris, date prisa con esos documentos!- ordena el rubio mientras se adentra a su oficina. Su amigo aún arreglaba las hojas en una carpeta.

-Es lo que estoy haciendo tweek, tranquilo ¿si?- le responde terminando de arreglar todo, de repente su amigo se había convertido en un jefe mandon y exigente.

-Mientras más prisas nos demos con esos contratos, más rápido terminaremos- dice el blondo regresando a su escritorio.

-Oye ¿soy yo o estas de mal humor desde que llegaste de tu visita al basurero? - pregunta Chris mientras deja la carpeta sobre la mesa, tweek sólo la sujeta y la ve.

-¿Que? ¡No es eso! Yo sólo... - tweek baja su mirada apenado- es que necesito ver a craig mañana chris, y no podre si tengo tanto trabajo encima-

-Entiendo perfectamente eso amigo, pero ya no tenemos tanto trabajo para hoy y mañana, además yo puedo cubrirte sin ningún problema, solo calmate ¿si?-

-Ngh, si... Gracias...-

-... Se ve que te importa demasiado-

-... Me importa mucho, ahora sigamos... - tweek solo deja el tema a un lado y continúa con su trabajo. Christophe lo veía tranquilo y seguía sus órdenes, todo el resto del día igual.

Y al día siguiente tweek volvió al basurero para poder ver a craig. Sebastián como siempre lo acompañaba y le deseaba suerte, apoyándolo incondicionalmente en cualquier decisión que tomará este.

Cuando tweek se adentro al basurero vio perros callejeros, personas malvestidas y sucias, el olor a basura quemada inundo sus fosas nasales, en fin, nada fuera de lo normal. Ese día tampoco vio a craig en la carretera vendiendo sus típicos collares, por lo que quiso pensar que estaría en su casa o en alguna montaña de chatarra.

Al llegar a la casa, el rubio se paro frente a la puerta y tocó varias veces, pero nadie salió, estuvo tocando un poco más pero aún nada. Ya era más de medio día, así que no era posible que craig estuviera comprando su almuerzo. Cansado de estar ahí, este fue a buscarlo a las montañas de chatarra y basura.

Craig se encontraba buscando material para sus collares en la montaña de chatarra más grande del lugar, el azabache tiraba cosas al aire y seguia excavando en el montón de chatarra, todo con sus manos desnudas.

Tweek buscaba al azabache con la mirada y aceleraba el paso, con tantas montañas a su alrededor se le dificultaba un poco saber en cual se encontraría este, pero finalmente lo encontró, craig estaba en la cima de una enorme montaña y excavaba en la chatarra. El blondo sintió su corazón latir con rapidez y se ruborizo de golpe. Se sentía bastante nervioso en ese momento.

-Ngh... C.. Cra.. ¡Ngh! - tweek esquiva un trozo de metal que había caído desde arriba y baja su mirada apenado y luego respira profundo. Si quería que el azabache lo escuchara debía ser firme, de repente cambia su expresión a una más seria y lo empieza a llamar-... ¡Craig! - grita el rubio con la suficiente fuerza para que este lo escuche.

El nombrado de detiene de golpe y ve con sorpresa hacia abajo, al ver quien era siente su corazón paralizarse de nuevo.

-Mierda... ¿Que hace aquí de nuevo?- dice el azabache en voz baja.

-¡Craig! ¿Podrías bajar un momento? - pregunta tweek mientras ve el montón de chatarra frente a él, ahora se le hacia bastante difícil subir.

Pero craig no responde, en cambio sólo se sienta y se queda callado.

-... ¿Craig? - el rubio no aparta la mirada del azabache y de nuevo siente su corazón doler, le dolía su indiferencia- ngh ¿¡podemos hablar!?-

-... - "si te busca es porque le interesas" craig recuerda las palabras de su amigo y se queda pensativo.

-¡Por favor craig! ¡Quiero que hablemos! ¡Dejame...

-¡Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar!- dice fuerte y claro interrumpiendolo. Tweek abre sus ojos de la sorpresa y se queda mudo.

\- ¡Escucha bien! ¡Ya ha pasado seis años desde que te fuiste! ¡No tienes porque seguir viniendo al basurero!-

-¡P.. Pero...

-¡Sólo vete y sigue con tu vida! ¡Sabes muy bien que jamás pertenecerás a este lugar! - dice el azabache serio.

-Yo... Ngh... - tweek lo sigue viendo con tristeza y se queda ahí parado por varios minutos más.

Craig sólo suspira harto y luego empieza a bajar por el montón de chatarra vieja. El azabache sólo quería que tweek se fuera y lo dejara sólo, no sabía porque seguía viniendo al basurero, tweek tenía una excelente vida llena de lujos y buen futuro, el en cambio sólo vendía collares de chatarra en la carretera y a duras penas lograba mantenerse, cualquiera pensaría que el rubio no estaba bien de la cabeza al estar involucrado con un sujeto como el.

-Craig... - dice tweek al verlo bajar, pero este simplemente pasa por su lado y sigue caminando -... Craig...-

Tweek lo ve caminar y siente demasiada tristeza en ese momento, sin embargo no se queda ahí parado como la última vez y lo empieza a seguir. Craig sólo acelera un poco más el paso.

-Craig, craig por favor, hablemos- pide tweek mientras le sigue el paso, pero craig sólo tenía una expresión sería y lo ignoraba- todos esos años sin vernos no significan nada craig, yo jamás deje de pensar en ustedes ¡son mis mejores amigos!-

-... -

-Craig, díme algo, lo que sea- dice ya triste.

El azabache finalmente llegó hasta su casa y una vez en la puerta se le queda viendo a tweek.

-Craig... -

-... Olvidate de mi-

Tweek se sorprende al escuchar eso y antes de el pudiera decir algo más el azabache se metió a la casa y cerró la puerta. Dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-...No... No me dejes así... - el entristecido rubio se acerca a la puerta y se queda ahí por varios minutos más- ¿porque te has vuelto tan frío craig?... -

El azabache lo escucha desde dentro y no dice nada.

Después de un rato así, tweek simplemente bajo la mirada con una profunda tristeza y se retiro del lugar, era claro que craig no quería volver a verlo, nisiquiera escucharlo, pero aún así le dolía que este no fuera sincero con el, si lo que tenia era rencor, el podía intentar arreglar las cosas, sin embargo craig era demasiado reservado y no le explicaba absolutamente nada de lo que sentía.

Al volver con su chófer, tweek no dijo nada, estaba bastante decaído y el hombre no tardo en notarlo, eso no significaba nada bueno.

-Craig dijo que me olvidara de el... - le dice el rubio triste.

-... ¿Insistió en hablar con el, joven?-

-Le pregunté si podíamos hablar, pero el sólo quería que me fuera... No se que más decirle ni que hacer- tweek baja su mirada decaído, le dolía demasiado la indiferencia del azabache.

-Yo se que puede hacer... -

-¿Que?-

-Seguir insistiendo-

-... Pero el no quiere saber nada de mi, Sebastián-

-Eso es lo que usted cree... Ese muchacho no está diciendo lo que en realidad piensa, y además usted dijo que no se rendiría tan fácil ¿verdad?-

-... Si-

-Pues entonces no se desanime por su indiferencia, porque hasta que no hablen con claridad jamás podrán resolver nada-

Tweek frunce un poco el ceño y se queda pensando en el azabache, esa actitud tan fría e indiferente no lo harían retroceder, el debía e iba a hablar claramente con el sobre sus sentimientos.

-Como siempre tienes razón sebastián, yo no regrese a estados unidos para que craig me trate ahora de esa forma, digo, entiendo que sienta rencor, pues seis años si es mucho, pero igual no es razón para que quiera que lo olvidé, yo jamás fui malo con el ni nada -

-Usted siempre ha sido fuerte joven, y si quiere estar con ese muchacho se que lo logrará- sonríe el chófer y tweek asiente.

-Si... Seguiré viniendo ¡y no me rendire hasta que hablemos! - dice tweek completamente seguro de sus palabras.

Y esa frase fue bastante enserio, al día siguiente tweek volvió al basurero para intentar hablar con el azabache, este al verlo volvió a ignorarlo y evitarlo a como fuera lugar, pero tweek no se rindió, el blondo siguió insistiendole a medida que lo seguía hasta su casa, y aunque craig se encerraba nuevamente en su casa tweek le decía unas cuantas cosas desde afuera y luego se retiraba, siempre diciendole esta frase.

"No dejaré de venir hasta que hablemos como es debido"

Craig se quedaba pensativo y bastante dudoso cada vez que lo escuchaba decir eso. El blondo sonaba bastante serio, como jamás lo había escuchado, era demasiado insistente y eso empezaba a hartarlo, le costaba conciliar el sueño por estar pensando siempre en el, se desconcentraba en el momento de crear nuevos collares, siempre, siempre estaba el rubio en su cabeza atormentandolo. Desde que tweekt llegó pensó en ignorarlo, ignorarlo hasta que se fuera, creyó que seria suficiente, pero se equivoco, así que por más que le doliera tenía que empezar a tomar medidas drásticas.

Dos días después el blondo volvió al basurero, está vez se veía más serio que nunca, nisiquiera se despidió del chófer al salir del auto, este camino a paso firme hasta la casa de craig, ignorando las molestas miradas del montón de desconocidos que pasaban a su lado. Cuando tocó la puerta no hubo respuesta, como de costumbre.

-¡Craig, ya estoy cansado de que me evites, quiero que hablemos! - dice tweek con bastante seriedad, sabía muy bien que las lágrimas, la tristeza y la vergüenza no lo llevarían a ninguna parte, así que harto de eso decidió poner carácter y enfrentarlo así de una vez por todas.

La puerta se abrió y un craig con expresión malhumorada se asomo, tweek no esperaba que este le abriera, eso era un avance.

-Craig... Si me guardas rencor por como me fui hace años te entiendo, pero sabes muy bien que mis padres me tenían sometido, yo nunca quise irme de este país- empieza a decir el rubio.

Craig termina de salir de la casa con la misma expresión en su rostro, también se veía cansado, como si no hubiera logrado dormir en varios días. todo iba normal hasta que tweek noto que este sujetaba un bate en su mano, al ver cómo el azabache lo apretaba con fuerza y luego lo levantaba soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

-... No quería llegar a esto... Así que por favor, vete y dejame en paz, te lo pido por las buenas- dice el azabache con algo de frustración, tweek pudo darse cuenta. Craig estaba demasiado cansado, estaba empezando a perder la razón.

Tweek se le queda viendo serio y no dice nada, craig estaba tratando de asustarlo, asustarlo para que no regresará más, todo con tal de dejarlo en paz, sin embargo el rubio sabía que por más frustrado que estuviera no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa.

-Aléjate del basurero para siempre tweek... Olvida lo que pasó hace seis años y vive tu vida- le dice sin soltar el bate- por favor, no quiero hacerte daño-

-...Ya me lo haces con tanta indiferencia de tu parte craig- dice tweek acercándose un poco más a este.

Craig aún lo amenazaba con el bate, pero en ningún momento atacó, el mismo sabía que era incapaz de golpearlo, ni por más molesto que estuviera. Este sólo retrocedía mientras tweek avanzaba, y en eso ambos se adentran a la casa. Al entrar tweek cerró la puerta tras de el y lo observó un poco preocupado.

-¿Que haces? ¿Con que derecho entras así?- pregunta el azabache serio.

-... También ha cambiado por dentro- comenta tweek con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observa el lugar.

-Tsk... - Craig evita su mirada y no deja de sujetar el bate.

-... ¿Podrías ya soltar ese bate?... Ambos sabemos que no eres capaz de golpearme-

Craig abre más sus ojos y luego siente sus brazos temblar, poco a poco los baja y en un quejido frustrado arroja el bate con fuerza al piso.

Tweek sólo ignora el molesto ruido y se le queda viendo al azabache.

-... ¿Porque? ¿Porque sigues insistiendo?- Craig se sujetaba la frente algo estresado y lo veía fijo.

-¿Porque? Craig... No puede ser que después de que nos reencontraramos aún no me permitas siquiera ser tu amigo-

-Ya no somos unos niños... - viéndolo serio a los ojos.

-¿Que?-

-Que eso ya es cosa del pasado, ahora ambos somos adultos y nuestras vidas son muy diferentes, es ridículo que quieras regresar al basurero y buscar amigos aquí-

-Yo no busco amigos, ustedes siempre lo fueron desde hace seis años ¿eso no significa nada para ti? Eramos inseparables, siempre reíamos y jugabamos juntos ¿porque crees entonces que volví al basurero si no fue para volver a ver a mis dos mejores amigos? -

-... No lose, quizás sentiste simple curiosidad de volver a ver este horrible lugar y querías saber si tus dos ex-amigos del basurero seguían con vida-

-Ngh, no lo digas así, sabes que no es verdad, regrese porque los extrañaba, porque quería volver a verlos y saber como estaban, no por simple curiosidad-

-... Han pasado muchos años... ¿Acaso crees que en algún momento pensé en que te volvería a ver?- le pregunta serio. Tweek baja su mirada apenado y no dice nada- estabas en otro país, estábamos completamente descomunicados, nisiquiera me dijiste cuantos años iba a tardar tu carrera o si algún día volverías-

-... Si, lose... Y creeme que en verdad lamento no decirte nada de eso, pero es que estaba demasiado triste y enojado ¡no quería irme y mis padres me obligaron!- le explica tweek apenado.

-... Como sea... Al principio si estaba algo molesto cuando te fuiste, pero después de hablar con clyde y entender que ese viaje no fue tu elección finalmente pude tranquilizarme, igual al final nunca pude mantener la esperanza de que te volvería a ver-

-... Craig, se lo difícil que debió ser para ti... Bueno, para mi también creeme, y más porque... Más porque... Ngh.. - tweek se sonroja y duda un poco, pero sin pensarlo mucho se arma de valor. Craig se le queda viendo serio y no dice nada-... Lo que paso en el auto hace seis años... -

-... ¿De que hablas?-

-Ngh, no te hagas el desentendido, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo-

-Pues no, no lose... - Craig dice eso como si le restará importancia y el rubio frunce el ceño molesto.

-¡El día que vine a despedirme de ustedes craig! ¡El día que tu y yo nos nos besamos! ¡el día que me diste este collar! - grita el rubio mientras se abre un poco el cuello de su abrigo y le muestra su tan preciado objeto a craig.

El azabache abre sus ojos con sorpresa y se le queda sin palabras. Su collar, el que le había obsequiado ¡el aún lo conservaba!

-¿Acaso crees que me he olvidado de ese momento tan especial de mi vida craig?... ¿Creíste que me desharia de este hermoso collar? - pregunta tweek sujetando el bello dije.

-Tu... Tu aun lo tienes... - dice craig en voz baja y sin poder creerselo.

-Si craig ¿y sabes porque?... Porque es lo más preciado que pude conservar después de despedirme de ti, al menos con este collar sentía que una parte de ti seguía a mi lado-

-Tweek... -

-Se que han pasado muchos años, pero lo que sentía por ti no era algo pasajero craig, no porque era adolescente me sentía así, lo que siento comenzó desde que eramos apenas unos niños-

-Yo... Bueno... Yo también... - Craig no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento-... ¿Entonces siempre te has sentido así por mi?-

Tweek asiente con una tímida sonrisa y luego se acerca más a este, craig sólo lo veía un poco apenado.

-... Tu eres la razón por la que quise regresar a este país- le confiesa sorprendiendolo.

-Yo creí que... Había sido por clyde y yo- dice craig evitando su mirada.

-Si craig, los extrañaba mucho a ambos, pero a clyde sólo lo veo como un buen amigo, en cambio a ti... - en eso tweek se acerca más a este. Viéndolo muy de cerca.

Craig se le queda viendo a los ojos y se ruboriza de golpe. Su corazón latía como loco.

-... Se que recuerdas ese beso... ¿Pero porque mejor... No revivimos el momento?... - le dice tweek acercándose a su rostro. Craig sabía lo que el rubio trataba de hacer, sin embargo no se aparto, su cuerpo no se lo permitío porque en el fondo lo deseaba, deseaba y ansiaba volver a vivir ese momento.

En eso tweek cierra sus ojos y finalmente une sus labios a los de craig. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, craig se sorprendió un poco al sentir los labios del rubio, pero después de varios segundos así este sólo cerró sus ojos y le empezó corresponder.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Para el Azabache era un sentimiento increíble volver a sentir los labios de su viejo amor de la infancia, su corazón latía como loco y sólo sentía la necesidad de seguir probando esos dulces y carnosos labios, sin embargo algo lo hizo alejarse.

Derepente craig se aleja del rubio y respira un poco agitado, luego evitaba la mirada de este con un gran rubor. Tweek se le queda viendo en silencio y se apena un poco. Tal vez había llegado algo lejos con lo del beso, su último momento así fue hace seis años, ya nisiquiera sabía cómo se sentía el azabache.

-Craig... Yo... - dice apenas el blondo, se sentía bastante avergonzado- Losiento, creo que me deje llevar... -

Craig fija su mirada en el rubio y se queda observando esos bellos ojos azules, estos se veían preocupados y algo temerosos, pero también tenían un brillo muy especial.

-... ¿Porque lo hiciste?- pregunta craig con duda.

A tweek le sorprendió la pregunta ¿acaso no era claro porque lo hizo? Es decir ¿porque más lo besaria si no era por amor? Al parecer tendría que aclararle más las cosas a craig.

-... Craig, desde que me fui de este país... Jamas te pude olvidar, siempre has sido alguien muy especial para mi y conservar este collar es prueba de eso - le dice tweek con seriedad- si regrese a estados unidos es porque sentía que algo me faltaba allá, y ese algo eras tu craig, yo... Yo me siento tan feliz de volver a verte- sonríe tweek con nostalgia.

El más alto escuchaba con atención las palabras del rubio, su corazón aún latía con fuerza y no lograba calmarse. Por cada palabra que escuchaba decir al rubio este sentía una extraña sensación de emoción, emoción que por fuera no mostraba en ningún momento.

-Se que ha pasado un tiempo y puede que creas que es algo tonto... Pero... Pero yo aún estoy enamorado de ti - confiesa tweek viéndolo a los ojos, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y el fondo moría de nervios por tener que decirle eso.

-Tu... ¿Tu estabas enamorado de mi? - pregunta el azabache viéndolo. Dudaba que después de seis años este aún conservará ese sentimiento.

Tweek ríe un poco y lo ve sonriente- por dios craig ¿acaso no era obvio? ¿Porque crees que siempre quería estar más tiempo a solas contigo que con clyde? Además de lo del beso en el auto, pensé que ya lo sabías-

-... Bueno... Dude muchas veces, y es por eso que nunca tuve el valor de decirte que... - el azabache lo veía a los ojos, tweek sólo le sonreía con ternura- bueno... Que también estaba enamorado de ti-

-... Ya lo sabía- sonríe bajando la mirada- siempre te me quedabas viendo con una sonrisita tonta- se ríe tweek. El azabache se avergüenza y se rasca la nuca-... Pero eso fue hace varios años... - comenta viéndolo a la cara- me gustaría saber ¿que sientes ahora por mi? ... -

Craig se queda serio un largo rato y no dice nada, de un momento a otro el ambiente se empezaba a poner tenso. Tweek temía un poco por la respuesta del azabache, temía al rechazo y que siguiera siendo indiferente con el. Eso sería sin duda devastador.

-... Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te fuiste- suelta craig sorprendiendo al rubio-... Pero no te mentire, si trate de olvidarte, de hecho nunca pensé en que regresarías algún día al basurero, fue por eso quede en shock cuando te vi... Y como siempre lo has tenido todo, creí que cambiaras con los años, que te olvidarias de nosotros los pobres-

-Ngh ¿como pudiste pensar eso de mi? Craig, sabes muy bien que nunca fui una persona interesada, y creeme que traté de convencer a mis padres para que pudiera quedarme a estudiar aquí pero ellos nunca me escucharon, al terminar la secundaria ellos ya habían comprado mi boleto a Italia... Tenían todo preparado para que me fuera, fue todo tan repentino que apenas pude venir a despedirme de ustedes...-dice tweek con tristeza al recordar ese momento.

-... Si, siempre supe como eran tus padres de exigentes y sobreprotectores... Eras un niño sometido pero bastante valiente a la vez - Comenta el azabache con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-Gracias... - agradece tweek con una sonrisa apenada.

-Esa era una de las razones por la que te admiraba tanto tweek... A pesar de tener unos padres así jamás te importo relacionarte con dos niños de la basura, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si ellos te descubrían-

-Jeje, yo tampoco la verdad... Supongo que sólo me hubieran prohibido seguir viéndolos-

-... Si, y eso hubiera sido terrible para nosotros... Aunque al final si te fuiste-

-Si... Pero mis padres nunca se dieron cuenta de a donde iba al salir de la escuela- tweek lo ve mucho más tranquilo, sin embargo aún quería saber lo que sentía el azabache por el. Se estaban desviando del tema-... Craig, ellos ya no son un obstáculo para mi... Ahora soy mayor de edad, soy independiente, puedo hacer lo que quiera, así que dime por favor... ¿Que sientes ahora por mi? - le dice serio.

-... Bueno... - Craig duda un poco y lo ve a los ojos, el rubio estaba esperando una respuesta clara de su parte-... No puedo evitar sentir algo de rencor hacia ti... -

-... -

-Pero a pesar de eso... A pesar de seis largos y tristes años sin verte... Este sentimiento de amor que siento hacia ti nunca desapareció - revela el azabache serio, también tenía un ligero rubor.

-Craig... - tweek abre grande sus ojos y siente su corazón latir con fuerza. Las palabras de craig lo llenaban de felicidad.

Craig lo veía algo con algo de sorpresa y también estaba avergonzado por sus propias palabras, finalmente se había declarado.

-Emm... Si, es así como me siento - confiesa apenado.

Tweek sonreía feliz y se sentía bastante emocionado. Que craig dijera eso lo tranquilizaba por completo. Su amor, a pesar de los años, seguía siendo correspondido.

-... No sabes lo feliz que me pone escuchar eso de ti craig... Yo siempre supuse que sentías algo de rencor por mi, pero sólo temía a que ya no me quisieras como yo te sigo queriendo a ti- le explica aliviado.

-... Pues no, nunca te he dejado de querer tweek... -

En eso tweek se vuelve a acercar a craig y este se pone de nuevo un poco nervioso, esa cercanía hacia saltar su corazón y no sabía muy bien como reaccionar. Tweek lo veía con una tierna sonrisa y lentamente movía sus brazos hacia el azabache para darle un abrazo. Craig sólo se quedó quieto y siente los brazos de tweek rodear su cuerpo. El rubio recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del más alto y mantenía los ojos cerrados, también tenía una feliz sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tweek... - Craig lo ve fijo.

-Te quiero craig... Así que no vuelvas a ser indiferente conmigo por favor... - le pide sin abrir los ojos.

-... No, no lo haré... - responde craig correspondiedo a su abrazo.

Tweek sonríe tranquilo y se aferra más a su amor de la infancia-... Gracias craig, gracias por dejarme estar así contigo... -

-... No me lo agradezcas... Yo... Yo te extrañaba como no tienes idea tweek... -

-Craig... Yo también te extraño mucho, nunca pude ni quise olvidarte- dice tweek levantando un poco su rostro para verlo.

-¿Enserio?-

-Enserio... Siempre fuiste... La persona más especial de mi vida... - confíesa acercándose a su rostro y cerrando sus ojos.

En eso tweek se vuelve a adueñar de los labios de craig en un tierno y cálido beso. Sin dejar de abrazarlo el rubio movía suavemente sus labios sobre los de este y sentía como le respondía de inmediato a sus besos.

Ambos se extrañaban y lo expresaban de esa forma, sin importar los Seis años que estuvieron sin verse, su amor por el otro aún seguía ahí en sus corazones y cuerpos.

Después de varios segundos demostrándose su amor, el teléfono de tweek empieza a sonar interrumpiendo el conmovedor momento.

-N.. Ngh... - tweek deja de besar al azabache y se apena-... Perdón... Yo voy a... -en eso craig deja de abrazar al rubio y lo ve apartarse un poco de él. Tweek se saca el teléfono de su abrigo y rápidamente contesta la llamada.

-¿Hola?... Oh, Sebastián - dice tweek apenado, por un momento olvido que el chófer lo esperaba afuera.

Craig sólo observa en silencio y lo escucha hablar.

-Bueno... Si estaba hablando con el... - comenta el rubio viendo el azabache quien caminaba hasta donde se encontraba el bate tirado y luego lo sujetaba, en eso lo lleva a su habitación-... Ngh, perdón por hacerte esperar tanto-

-No se preocupe joven, sólo quisiera saber si finalmente lograron arreglarse... Digo, ya se ha tardado mucho ¿eso significa que logró hacerlo hablar? - pregunta sebastián desde la otra línea.

Tweek sonríe un poco-... Si, pero luego te contare como me fue, por ahora puedes ir a dar una vuelta... -

-Como ordene joven ¿a que hora quiere que pase por usted?-

-... Ven en una hora... Y si alguien pregunta por mi, sólo diles que me dejaste a ver con un arquitecto de último momento-

-Esta bien joven... Lo veo en una hora, y suerte - le dice con una pequeña sonrisa antes de colgar.

Cuando tweek dejo de hablar por teléfono vio que craig ahora estaba en la habitación. El rubio recordaba que antes sólo había un gran pedazo de tela que había que pasar para adentrarse a la habitación, pero ahora esa tela había sido sustituida por una puerta de madera, eso lo hizo sonreír feliz y luego se acerco a esta, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

-Craig... ¿Puedo pasar? - pregunta el rubio esperando su respuesta.

-Claro, esta abierta... - dice craig tranquilo.

Tweek se adentra a la habitación y se sorprende un poco al ver todo tan distinto. La cama se veía distinta, más limpia y arreglada, había un gabinete de madera, la ventana era nueva, y lo que más llamó su atención fue el montón de collares que se encontraban acumulados en una pequeña montaña en el suelo.

-Vaya... Me gusta la nueva habitación- tweek le sonríe.

El azabache estaba sentado en la cama y lo veía-... Si... Yo la cambie un poco, quise hacerlo después de que clyde y su padre se fueran... - le comenta.

-Ya veo... Hiciste un buen trabajo... - dice el rubio orgulloso.

Craig baja su mirada con algo de duda-... Gracias, aunque esto no debería de sorprenderte tanto... Es todo tan simple y nisiquiera tengo tantas cosas-

-... No creo que sea simple... Craig, has estado trabajando en los collares todos estos años y puedo notar lo bien que te ha ido, esta casa a cambiado mucho - dice viéndolo.

-Si... Ha cambiado, pero igual no creo que sea la gran cosa para ti- Craig sólo se recuesta un poco en la cama y observa el techo.

-... - tweek baja su mirada preocupado.

-Por lo que escuche Sebastián aún te acompaña a donde sea que vayas... - comenta el azabache.

-Ngh, si, el siempre ha sido un amigo confiable, también lo extrañe... -

-Me lo imagino... -

-... ¡Ah! ¿estos son todos los collares que has hecho? - pregunta tweek curioso mientras se acerca a recoger algunos del suelo. Craig se le queda viendo-... Ahh, que lindos - comenta sonriente mientras los ve.

-... Si, debo darme prisa y venderlos... - le dice.

-Están preciosos, seguro que los vendes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dice tweek recordando lo buen vendedor que era el azabache.

-... Si, tal vez... - dice sin mucho animo, tweek lo nota-... Por cierto ¿a que te dedicas ahora? Cuando eramos niños sólo me decías que te gustaba construir cosas con tus legos, y que cuando crecieras ibas a construir casas de verdad y nose que otras cosas más-

-Bueno... Soy ingeniero y administrador de empresas... - le dice con una sonrisa. A craig no le extraño para nada que el rubio listo tuviera tan buena profesión-... Y si, recuerdo muy bien cuando te lo decía jeje, ahora administro mi propia empresa aquí en denvel y también estoy a cargo de la cafetería de mi padre... -

-Wow... Sorprendente-

-No creo que lo sea - ríe tweek nervioso- administrar dos negocios a la vez puede ser bastante estresante-

-Pero te va bien ¿no? Eso es lo importa-

-Bueno si... - le responde el blondo dejando los collares en su lugar.

-Tus padres deben de estar orgullosos-

-Si, eso creo, pero aún así siento que nada de lo que hago los satisface... - le comenta recordando lo exigentes que fueron los padres con el desde niño-... Igual no quiero hablar de ellos... - dice tweek sentándose en el borde de la cama- mejor hablame sobre ti ¿que has hecho todos estos años? -

-... Nada interesante la verdad-

-Oh vamos... Al menos algo interesante tuvo que pasar-

-Emm, no, la verdad no, sólo he creado y vendido mis collares, remodelado la casa, nada más... -

-Ngh... ¿Y que ha pasado con tu padre? ¿El aún te molesta?-pregunta tweek preocupado y craig se pone algo serio.

-... Si, pero ya sabes que no es importante ni peligroso...-

-... ¿Estás seguro de eso craig? - tweek lo ve con duda.

-Si, no te preocupes por el ¿bien?-

Craig se incorpora de la cama y se sienta a un lado del rubio.

-Bien... -

-... ¿Cuanto tiempo más te quedaras?-

-¿Uh?-

-Es que... -

-... ¿Quieres que me vaya?- pregunta algo triste. Craig sólo baja su mirada serio y recuerda que su padre no debía de tardar en llegar borracho a casa reclamandole cosas sin sentido.

-No es eso... Es sólo que quisiera que te evitarás malos ratos-

-¿Que quieres decir? - tweek lo ve confuso- Disfruto tu compañía... -

-Hablo de mi padre... El suele venir a joder por los atardeceres... -

-... No te preocupes por eso, no es como si nunca hubiera presenciado una escena de ese hombre. Lo único que me importa es poder estar a tu lado craig... -

-... ¿En verdad no te importa?-

-No... Y aún no quiero irme, le dije a sebastián que pasara por mi en una hora... -

-... Está bien-

El rubio sonríe alegré y ve de nuevo hacia los collares- ¿sabes craig? Me gustaría volver a ver como es que haces tus lindos collares... - comenta viéndolo.

-¿Cómo los hago?-

-Si...por favor... - pide el rubio con esos ojos que lograban hipnotizar al azabache.

Craig se le queda viendo fijo y se ruboriza un poco- emm... Si, claro ¿porque no? - contesta bajándose de la cama y buscando un poco de material. Tweek sonríe y observa atento cada movimiento del azabache. Este sólo recogío un trozo de cuerda y un poco de chatarra, también algunas pequeñas piedritas brillantes.

-Sólo voy a... - el azabache deja lo que va a usar sobre la cama y empieza picando y doblando el trozo de metal, luego de eso logra convertirlo en una pequeña estrella metálica.

-Veo que has mejorado bastante, antes te tardabas más... - comenta tweek sonríendole.

-Si, supongo que con el tiempo logre mejorar bastante-

-Puedo notarlo jeje... Eres todo un experto-

Craig hacia movimientos rápidos con sus manos y finalmente unía la cuerda con el dije de estrella, por último añadió las piedritas brillantes.

-Y ya está- dice craig al terminarlo y dandoselo al rubio.

-Está tan bonito... - sonríe tweek viéndolo- me encanta-

-Que bueno que te guste... Tu... Bueno, puedes conservarlo si te gusta-

-Oh ¿enserio? Pero debería de pagartelo... -dice algo apenado.

-¿Cómo crees que te lo voy a cobrar? es tuyo, si tus padres no te obligan a quitartelo claro... - menciona craig recordando lo que pensaban de sus collares.

-Ngh, eso no pasará, no soy un niño, puedo usar lo que quiera-

-Bien, entonces usalo cuando quieras... -

-Lo haré... Gracias craig - tweek sonríe y se guarda el collar en su abrigo- esta hermoso, lo usaré, sólo que no tanto como este... - dice tweek sujetándose su actual collar de corazón.

-... Veo que te gustó bastante-

-Claro que me gusto, craig, tardaste tres días haciéndolo y era únicamente para mi, es muy especial este collar-

-Si, lo es... Y me da gusto saber que lo conservaste todos estos años tweek-

-Tenía que hacerlo... Después de todo era lo único que podía conservar de ti- dice tweek ruborizado.

-... ¿Alguien más va a llamar a tu teléfono?-

-¿Eh? No... No lo creo ¿porque?-

-Porque... No quiero que interrumpan este momento... - dice craig acercándose más a este y sujetandole la mejilla. Tweek sonrie sabiendo lo que quería el azabache y sólo cierra sus ojos. Ahora craig acercaba su rostro al del rubio y le plantaba un beso en sus labios.

-Nhn... Craig... - jadea tweek entre besos.

Craig profundizaba un poco más sus besos y le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla con su dedo pulgar. Nunca había besado al blondo de esa forma, pero poco a poco ya se empezaba a hacer adicto a sus labios.

-Tweek... - jadea craig al separarse y viéndolo a los ojos- te extrañe tanto... -

El rubio sólo sonríe al escuchar eso y le da un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo su cara en su pecho y sintiendo extremadamente feliz. Era el momento más feliz de su vida.

Christophe se encontraba en la oficina de tweek y veía algunos contratos que se habían realizado en el trascurso del día, luego los introducía cuidadosamente en una carpeta y la dejaba sobre el escritorio. Tweek había logrado cerrar esos contratos antes de las cinco y al planificar las citas para el día siguiente este se fue de la empresa junto con su chófer personal.

Al observar su reloj vio que ya casi eran las siete de la noche. La empresa estaba sola, todo el personal se había ido y el era el único que se había quedado analizando los contratos.

-... Bien, es hora de descansar... Pero tweek aún no regresa, como se le ocurre llevarse las llaves... - suspira Christophe cansado- tendré que llamarlo, ya se ha tardado demasiado- dice este marcandole al blondo.

Mientras en el basurero, específicamente en casa se craig, tweek aun platicaba sonriente con este. El rubio se la estaba pasando tan bien que por un momento olvido que había dejado a Chris a cargo de la empresa. Su momento de felicidad fue interrumpido por el timbre de su teléfono.

-Ngh, debe ser sebastián... - dice tweek viendo al azabache y luego contestando la llamada- ¿hola? -

-Tweek, amigo sabes que no tengo ningún problema con esto de cubrirte mientras vas a ver a tu novio, pero si me vas a dejar pasar toda la noche en la empresa entonces si tengo problema... - dice chris por teléfono.

-¡Oh dios! - exclama el rubio apenado, se había olvidado por completo de su amigo- ¡chris, disculpame, iré a la empresa enseguida!-

-Sólo dejame las llaves a mi para la próxima-

-Si, lose, es que olvidé dejarlas en la oficina esta mañana- le explica.

-Bien, bien, no te preocupes, sólo ven pronto... - le dice antes de colgar.

Si, perdón... - tweek se disculpa y cuelga la llamada, luego suspira y ve al azabache con expresión apenada-... Tengo que irme... -

-Oh... Bueno, no te preocupes... Fue bueno volver a pasar tiempo contigo... - le dice el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en el fondo no quería que el rubio se fuera.

-... Volveré mañana... - le informa tranquilo mientras le sonríe.

-¿Ah si? -

-¡Claro! - asegura tweek con una sonrisa- finalmente logré que dejarás de evitarme, ahora podremos pasar más tiempo juntos-

-Ehh... Okey... - dice craig viéndolo. No sabía con exactitud porque tweek querría seguir viéndolo, es decir ¿que vio en el? ¿Acaso el rubio no notaba que vivía en un basurero? Esas eran las preguntas que no lo dejaban en paz.

-¿No quieres que siga viniendo?... -

-... No he dicho eso, es sólo que... -

-¿Que?... - pregunta algo preocupado.

-... No, nada, olvidalo... -

-Bien... - tweek le sonrie y se levanta de la mesa, luego acerca a este y le da una tierno beso en los labios. Craig no dice nada- adiós craig... -dice el rubio antes de retirarse y empezar a marcarle a su chófer-

-Adiós... - responde tranquilo,

Cuando el rubio salió de la casa craig se quedo en la mesa pensando. No podía creer en todo lo que había pasado, tweek aun estaba enamorado de él, se lo había confesado y el también. Ambos se habían besado ¡y cuatro veces! Su corazón aún latía como loco al recordarlo.

-Nosotros... Finalmente estamos juntos... - dice craig en apenas un susurro, este sentía una calidez bastante agradable en su pecho sin embargo no podía sentirse completamente feliz, era extraño, el lo amaba demasiado, pero temia a que volviera a pasar lo mismo de hace seis años y quedará completamente sólo-... Tweek... - pronuncia su nombre al levantarse de la mesa y volver a su habitación.

Cuando tweek salió del basurero vio llegar a sebastián, el chófer ya se encontraba cerca del basurero en el momento que le llamó por teléfono.

-Sebastián - tweek sonríe y de adentra al auto de inmediato.

-¿Cómo le fue joven? - pregunta el hombre curioso, aunque por la expresión feliz del rubio podía deducir que bien.

El joven sólo sonríe más mientras lo ve por el espejo del auto.

-Bastante bien Sebastián ¡craig y yo ya estamos juntos de nuevo! - dice esto último con emoción y bastante feliz.

-Ya veo... Me alegra tanto verlo así joven, tan feliz... Sus ojos aún brillan de amor- siente el chófer tranquilo.

-Es que craig aún esta enamorado de mi, sebastián nosotros aún nos queremos ¡eso es increíble! -le dice sonriente.

-Me da mucho gusto saberlo... Y entonces si ustedes se confesaron... Naturalmente tuvieron que haber besos ¿no?- le pregunta algo coqueto y tweek se sonroja.

-Amm... Bueno... Si... - admite con una sonrisa enamorada.

-... Me lo imagine-

-... Esto es como un sueño... - dice el rubio feliz mientras observa por la ventana y ve como cada vez se alejan más del basurero.

El chófer sentía felicidad al ver al joven así, tantos años que tuvo que venir al basurero a escondidas de sus padres y luego alejarse de su amigo y amor de la infancia para irse a estudiar al extranjero. El rubio sin duda había tenido una vida difícil y fácil a la vez, siempre lo tuvo todo pero a la vez nada, nunca fue feliz hasta que conoció a los dos niños del basurero que lo hicieron sonreír como nunca.

Sebastián nunca se arrepentiria del día en que decidió dejar jugar al niño en el basurero. El chófer siempre fue su apoyo en todo momento. Ir al basurero era su secreto desde hace años, y si ahora el rubio quería seguir viniendo a ese lugar y ver a su amado en secreto, este lo seguiria apoyando sin importar que.

-... ¿Lo llevo a su apartamento?- pregunta con duda el chófer y tweek deja esa sonrisa enamorada de lado.

-Ngh, no, a la empresa, chris aún esta ahí-

-¿Aún está en la empresa tan tarde?-

-Si... Es que yo tengo las llaves - dice algo apenado.

-Oh... Ya veo, bueno, cuando estas con la persona que amas te olvidas de todo lo demás- comenta sebastián mientras conduce.

-Si, ahora me doy cuenta de eso... -

Al llegar a la empresa tweek tuvo que escuchar unas cuantas quejas por parte de su amigo, y luego de eso fueron a su apartamento en el auto.

-No puede ser que te hayas olvidado de mi... ¿Tan poco te importo cuando estas con ese chico?- dice chris mientras se sienta en el sofá y suspira cansado.

-... Perdón, en verdad, es sólo que craig es tan... Ahh - empieza a decir tweek en un suspiro feliz. Chris nota de inmediato su enamoramiento.

-... Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír así tweek, a ver dime ¿como te fue con tu novio?- pregunta sonriendo un poco pícaro.

-... Bueno... Nosotros por fin logramos hablar con tranquilidad - dice tweek ignorando el hecho de que craig lo amenazó con un bate- luego confesamos nuestros sentimientos... - sonríe.

-Mm... Realmente te tardaste sólo por eso ¿no será que hubo... Más acción? - insinúa chris pícaro.

-Nose de que hablas... Nosotros nos besamos, nos abrazamos, estuvimos hablando y pasándola tan bien que me olvide por completo de todos- sonríe tweek feliz.

-... Que inocente corderito- comenta Christophe al verlo tan feliz. Sus insinuaciones pervertidas no eran captadas del todo por el rubio, y eso se le hacía bastante tierno.

-... Ya quiero verlo mañana otra vez... - dice el rubio con ojos brillosos. Ese sentimiento de amor era lo único que lo hacía feliz en aquel entonces.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Desde que Christophe conoció a tweek, el rubio siempre había tenido una expresión de tristeza y soledad en su rostro. Tweek sonreía, lo hacía de vez en cuando, pero en el fondo christophe podía notar que detrás de esa sonrisa había algo totalmente hueco, era una sonrisa fingida, sin absolutamente nada de emoción o entusiasmo.

El joven curioso lo busco desde su primer día de clases en Italia, y aunque el blondo mostrará algo de indiferencia y muy poco interés por hacer amigos, christophe siempre quiso ver la forma de animarlo y de acercarse más a este. Cuando finalmente lo logró lo invito a fiestas, al cine, a un sin fin de lugares que pudieran levantarle el ánimo, pero sin embargo el rubio nunca estaba del todo feliz.

Christophe le preguntó en más de una ocasión ¿que que era lo que lo que lo tenía tan decaído y nostálgico? Que el entendería y que podía confiar plenamente en él, sin embargo tweek sólo evitaba el tema a fondo y decía que simplemente extrañaba su país, pero hasta ahí. El siempre fue bastante reservado en cuanto su vida personal. En fin, el punto es que hasta el día de hoy, Christophe jamás había visto a tweek tan feliz y sonriente.

El rubio se había levantando al día siguiente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, nada parecía molestarle y estaba de excelente humor. Sin duda era un tweek completamente distinto, eso le daba gusto a christophe.

El tweek depresivo se había ido.

Después de que ambos amigos se alistaran y desayunaran fueron directo a la empresa para seguir trabajando en los proyectos pendientes.

-¿El ingeniero ya se encuentra en south park con los arbañiles, chris? - pregunta tweek sentado en su sillón. Este se acomodaba los lentes y observaba detalladamente el plano sobre el escritorio.

\- Si, llame al ingeniero bastante temprano, me dijo que iba en camino a south park con los albañiles, posiblemente ya se encuentren construyendo - le responde christophe sentado frente a él.

-Perfecto - sonríe tweek viéndolo- se que ese edificio quedará muy bien. La zona y el terreno fueron buena opción-

-Es verdad, y aunque ese gerente necio dudo bastante sobre si sería buena idea construirlo ahí, finalmente accedió- dice Chris confiando plenamente en la capacidad de su amigo- si que supiste convencerlo-

-Pues no por nada quiso requerir a los servicios de esta empresa. Se perfectamente lo que hago, se que terreno es conveniente para construir ese tipo de edificaciones y la zona en la que se encuentra es adecuada para el que quiero acercarse al lugar- le explica tweek totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

-Lose, y estoy de acuerdo contigo como siempre. Eres un gran ingeniero, sabes lo que haces-

-Claro que si - dice tweek enrollando el plano y entegandoselo a su amigo- introducelo a uno de tus portaplanos y guardalo en tu oficina como siempre por favor-

-Si, se que hacer... - Christophe sujeta el plano y luego se levanta de su silla.

-Gracias chris... - agradece el blondo tranquilo y con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ah, por cierto, antes de que te fueras ayer, tuviste una llamada de la cafetería - le informa antes de salir de la oficina.

-¿Y ahora para que?-

-Bueno, la chica que dejaste a cargo dijo que se daño una de las máquinas de café y quería preguntarte que hacer al respecto, también dijo que no les quedan muchos sacos de café-

-Ngh, bien, sólo haré una orden de compra y llamaré a un especialista que pueda arreglar la cafetera-

-Deberías de contratar a otro asistente administrativo, tu no puedes administrar absolutamente todo, tweek- sugiere christophe.

-Tengo que hacerlo chris, papá ya no confía en nadie para pedir inventario que no sea yo-

-¿Y entonces que hace esa chica que dejaste a cargo?-

-Pues sólo abre y cierra el negocio, también supervisa y me llama para avisar cuales fueron las ganancias de cada día-

-Mm... Bueno, pues en algún momento no podrás hacerte cargo de tantas responsabilidades, necesitarás ayuda, es decir, más personal-

-Lose chris, pero papá es demasiado necio en ese aspecto, el confío en ese gerente solamente porque era un viejo amigo de él. Se molesto porque hizo las cosas mal y es claro que no contratará a cualquiera-

-Pero ahora tu eres el dueño de la cafetería, digo, se que es herencia y que tu padre aún te supervisa de vez en cuando, pero si el confía en ti no debería de tener problema en que contrates a alguien nuevo. Tu sabes lo que haces tweek, además seguirás pendiente ya que puedes pedirle un informe diario, semanal, que se yo, para saber que todo va bien-

Tweek se queda pensativo y observa detenidamente a su amigo. Si era cierto que administrar dos negocios era mucha presión. Debía estar al pendiente de que todo caminara bien y tomar decisiones importantes, sin embargo aún podía manejar ambas empresas.

-... Lo hablare con mi papá cuando se me empiece a dificultad todo. Por ahora puedo con ambas empresas-

-Si tu lo dices... Ire a guardar esto - dice christophe caminando hasta la puerta y retirándose de la oficina.

Tweek sólo suspira y sonríe tranquilo mientras recuesta su espalda en el sillón. Nada de lo que pasará ese día lograría quitarle su buen humor. Después de haber arreglado las cosas con craig se sentía inmensamente feliz. En ese momento sólo quería que las horas pasaran rápido para volver a ver a su querido azabache, poder hablar con el, reír, abrazarlo, besarlo, especialmente eso último. Tweek estaba en una burbuja de amor que nadie podía romper.

Al llegar el medio día, tweek y christophe se tomaron un descanso para almorzar. Ambos fueron a un restaurant cerca de ahí y ahora se encontraban sentados en una mesa mientras esperaban a que el mesero trajera su pedido.

-No has dejado de sonreír en todo el día tweek - dice christophe con una sonrisa de medio lado- sin duda regresar a Estados Unidos fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer-

-¿Verdad que si? Ahh, ahora si me siento completo - responde sonriente.

-Me gusto que no dejarás de insistirle a ese chico hasta que pudieran hablar como se debe-

-Si lose, fue algo difícil al principio pero nunca me rendí jeje. Al final logre convencerlo y ahora estamos muy bien- asegura el blondo feliz.

-Pues me siento muy feliz por ti amigo, esa es la sonrisa que espera ver algún día-

-Es que... Craig me hace muy feliz -

-Si, si, lo note... ¿Y como es el por cierto? Me da algo de curiosidad-

-¿El? Bueno... Por fuera se ve serio y malhumorado pero por dentro puede ser bastante dulce- lo define tweek mientras sonríe con ternura. Aunque en el fondo creía que era el único capaz de ver esa faceta del Azabache.

-Ah ¿enserio? ¿Y físicamente como es? -

Tweek se queda pensando en el azabache por varios segundos y sonríe. Sin duda los años le habían caído demasiado bien a craig.

-Es muy atractivo... - suelta en un suspiro.

-Ehh... Okey, eso no dice mucho-

-Es alto, blanco, cabello azabache, es perfecto en mi opinión... - dice tweek sin dejar de pensar en su amado.

-Supongo que lo dices porque estás enamorado. El amor te hace ver a esa persona especial como el ser más perfecto del mundo jeje- comenta con algo de burla.

-Perfecto o no craig es bastante especial. Deberías ver lo talentoso que es para crear este tipo de collares- dice tweek sujetándose el collar. El ha mejorado mucho desde que me fui... -

-Bueno, en eso creo que tienes razón ¿y dices que esta hecho de chatarra?- pregunta viendo el collar.

-Si-

-Pues que bien esta hecho... Cualquiera pensaría que lo compraste en alguna tienda-

-Lose Chris, por eso te digo que craig es en verdad muy talentoso. Estoy seguro de que si se dedica a esto a nivel profesional y académico tendría un muy buen futuro-

-¿Y porque no lo hace? - pregunta Christophe con duda. Si el azabache era tan bueno como pensaba debió de sacarle provecho a eso y estudiar una carrera.

Tweek se queda serio por un momento y luego baja la mirada preocupado.

-Nisiquiera se lo he preguntado... Se que su vida a sido difícil, perdió a su madre de niño y su padre es un completo desconciderado- el rubio frunce un poco el ceño al recordar lo malo y grosero que era el hombre con su hijo.

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Es un hombre que no se gana las cosas por si mismo, le gusta el dinero fácil y además es alcohólico... -

-Oh... -

En eso llega el mesero y les sirve su pedido.

-Aún lo recuerdo muy bien... El solia ir borracho a casa de craig para pedirle dinero, y aunque craig siempre se niega a dárselo su padre no deja de insistir cada día, es horrible y me da pena por craig. El trabaja muy duro para ganarse su dinero y no tiene porque soportar a su padre de esa forma-

-No, claro que no ¿pero que se cree que es? Sólo por ser su padre no tiene derecho a obligarlo a hacer lo que el le ordene- comenta Christophe mientras empieza a probar de su comida.

-Es un sinvergüenza, un aprovechado, craig ha tenido que soportarlo mucho tiempo y quien sabe hasta cuando más- dice tweek apenado.

-Te entiendo, te preocupa eso, pero el ya no es un niño, seguro que sabe defender lo suyo-

-... Eso es lo que me alivia un poco, sin embargo no creo que su padre sea del todo inofensivo. Se que craig es fuerte y le haría frente sin ningún problema, pero temo a que... -

El rubio hace una pausa larga y su amigo lo ve inquieto ¿Que quería decir?

-¿Que? ¿A que temes tweek?-

-... Han pasado seis años chris, y el aún lo molesta, craig me lo dijo... Yo sólo... Temo a que un día se harte de que craig se siga negando a darle dinero y quiera lastimarlo.

-Pero dices que se defiende perfectamente ¿no?-

-... A cuerpo a cuerpo si... Pero no se que hará craig si ese hombre busca atacarlo con un arma, no lose, como un cuchillo o peor... Una pistola-

Christophe se sorprende un poco al escuchar eso ¿Que clase de familia tenía ese tal craig? Un padre alcohólico, vago, armado. Ya empezaba a preocuparse.

-Tweek... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Ngh, si claro dime-

-Se que tus amigos eran pobres, y que por eso tus padres no te dejarían relacionarte con ellos ¿pero donde los conociste exactamente?-

-...¿Conoces el basurero más grande de denvel?-

-No, aún no me ha dado tiempo de pasear por esta ciudad-

-Pues ahí también habitan algunas personas que no tienen el suficiente dinero para pagar un alquiler o construir una casa propia... Personas pobres chris, que pasan necesidad y muchas veces husmean en la basura para conseguir cosas que le sean útiles y poder sobrevivir-

-... Wow... Que fuerte... - comenta el chico apenado- entonces... ¿Fue ahí que los conociste?-

-Si... Así es Chris, ellos vivían en el basurero, bueno... Ahora sólo craig vive ahí-

-... ¿El chico que amas vive en el basurero?-

Tweek sólo lo ve algo serio y preocupado a la vez. Christophe no era de las personas que juzgaban a las de escasos recursos, pero sabía que por como eran los padres del rubio que este tenía las cosas totalmente difíciles. Entendía muy bien su situación.

-Oh vaya... Eso es más grave de lo que pensé... - comenta viéndolo.

-Lose y ya se lo que estás pensando, seguramente piensas que estoy mal de la cabeza por fijarme en un chico como craig... -

-No he pensado eso... Sólo creo que tus padres nunca aceptarían a un chico así para ti, aunque... ¿Tu ya les comentaste que eres gay? -

-... No- niega tweek bajando la mirada- y nose como se lo tomarán ni si me seguirán queriendo, de igual forma se que nunca aceptarían a craig... Por la condición en la que vive, ya sabes como son-

-... Si, y lo siento... - dice este sintiéndose mal por la situación de su amigo. Tweek era un buen chico, y sin importar de quien se haya enamorado sus padres deberían de apoyarlo y pensar en su felicidad. Lamentablemente los tweak a excepción de tweek no eran personales fáciles de tratar.

En las calles cerca del basurero, el azabache caminaba hacia la tienda a la cual acostumbraba ir. Al entrar vio que habían sólo unas dos personas en el lugar, el anciano dueño de la tienda se encontraba detrás de la barra y parecía reparar un viejo de reloj, craig se acerco de inmediato a este.

-Buenas tardes- saluda craig viéndolo y apoyando los codos en la barra. El hombre dejó de reparar el reloj al escucharlo y se le quedó viendo fijo mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

-Ah, hola jovencito, tenias tiempo sin pasarte por esta tienda, creí que habías empezado a ir a otra- dice el anciano al reconocerlo.

-No es eso señor, es sólo que he estado ocupado y no he tenido que comprar más cosas, hasta hoy... -

-Entiendo ¿y en que puedo ayudarte?-

-... ¿Tiene más ropa de mi talla? es que... He perdido varias prendas al meterme a buscar chatarra en la basura, se rasgan y se ensucian de aceite... -

-Tienes que ser más cuidadoso muchacho, y si, tengo varias prendas que te deben de quedar muy bien- dice el anciano alejándose de la barra y adentrándose a una habitación cerca. Craig espero por varios minutos y luego vio al anciano salir con una caja en sus manos- ¿ya te comente que me recuerdas bastante a mi nieto?- pregunta colocando la caja sobre la barra.

-Emm... Si, muchas veces señor- le responde tranquilo.

-Pues cuando se fue de esta ciudad me dejó varias prendas que no usaba, me dijo que las podía vender, pero nunca me anime a hacerlo-

-¿Y porque?-

-... Porque quería conversar algo de mi nieto ... Ya sabes, un recuerdo-

Craig se apena un poco al escucharlo decir eso- oh... Entonces no tiene que vendermela si no quiere señor... -

-No te preocupes muchacho, si a alguien se la quiero dar es a ti-

-¿Esta seguro?-

-Si, mira, echale un ojo, se que te gustaran... -

El anciano abre la caja y craig revisa lo que hay dentro. Habían varios suéteres, camisas, y chaquetas, también unos cinco pantalones. Todo a la talla de craig.

-Bueno, si me gusta la ropa, pero no creo poder pagar todo, de hecho sólo iba a comprar unas cuatro prendas- dice craig sacándose un billete del pantalón y entregándoselo al anciano- sólo deme lo que crea que alcance con esto... -

-Muchacho... No te preocupes, llevate toda la caja-

-¿Todo? No señor ¿como cree? Esta ropa vale más de lo que le estoy pagando-

-Sólo llevatela por favor, si quiero que alguien la use eres tu... - dice con una sonrisa tranquila.

El azabache se le queda viendo al anciano y luego a la caja. Ese hombre generoso siempre ayudandole con sus necesidades. Soltando un suspiro y dándole una pequeña sonrisa agradecida craig sujeta la caja.

-Muchas gracias... Nose como pagarle por tanta ayuda que me ha dado durante todos estos años-

-No es nada, enserio, me alegra poder ayudarte en lo que pueda. Se que trabajas muy duro y además tienes otros gastos... -

-Si, eso es verdad, por eso le agradezco de todo corazón... -

-Cuidala mucho, se que dañas la ropa con facilidad por eso pienso que deberías de usar la que ya está vieja para meterte en esa gran montaña de chatarra jaja- ríe viéndolo.

-Lo haré, no se preocupe- craig le sonríe y luego se despide de este.

Al llegar a su casa dejó la caja sobre la cama, saco todas las prendas, y empezó a doblarlas una por una. Después de eso la guardo en su gabinete.

-Bien... Creo que ya debería de ponerme a trabajar - dice craig observando todo el material en su habitación. Cuando este ya se encontraba haciendo sus primeros collares fue interrumpido por el tono de su teléfono-... - Craig sólo sujeto su teléfono y atendió de inmediato- ¿que pasa clyde?-

-Suenas más aburrido de lo normal jaja ¿que tal esta todo por allá?- pregunta clyde sonriendo.

-... Bien- responde sin mucho ánimo.

-Pues no suenas muy bien que digamos... Craig ¿que ha pasado con tweek? ¿El aún sigue yendo al basurero? Y dime la verdad-

-Me preguntaste lo mismo hace tres días clyde... -

-Si, y no me convenció lo que me dijiste, además conozco a tweek, no creo que se vaya así como así y deje de verte porque le fuiste indiferente-

-... -

-No sonabas del todo seguro, te escuchabas demasiado estresado y...

-Joder, bien, ya no importa te diré la verdad- lo interrumpe fastidiado.

-... Te escucho-

-... Tweek no ha dejado de venir desde la primera vez-

-Eso tiene más sentido ¿y que le has dicho? no me digas que has estado ignorandolo-

-Al principio si-

-Maldición craig ¿porque tienes que ser así? ¿¡Acaso no te importan los sentimientos de tweek!? - clyde frunce el ceño algo molesto. Quería al azabache como su hermano pero a veces lo sacaba de quicio su actitud.

-No hagas drama clyde... Hable con el ayer... -

-Oh ¿enserio? - pregunta con duda.

-Si, estuvimos hablando sobre... Bueno sobre nosotros. El dijo que jamás nos olvido pero que regresó a Estados Unidos más que todo por mi-

-Vaya, eso es muy conmovedor ¿ves? y tu lo estabas tratando de forma horrible-

-No lo trataba horrible... Simplemente le decía que se olvidara de mi, que el no debería de seguir buscandome por algo que pasó hace seis años-

-Eso, debió ser horrible para tweek, joder ¿como le vas a decir eso sabiendo lo especial que eras para el? Definitivamente eres un insensible viejo-

-Como sea... Al final estuvimos hablando y el... Bueno... -

-¿El que? ¡Habla! - pregunta clyde impaciente.

-El dijo que aún estaba enamorado de mi-

-Ohhh ¡eso es genial amigo! - clyde exclama feliz al escuchar eso- ¿y tu que le respondiste? Me imagino que finalmente le dijiste lo que sentías ¿o me equivoco? -

-No, no te equivocas, yo también le confesé que aún lo quería... -

-Jaja ¿no que no? No entiendo porque lo seguías negando cuando es más que obvio que aún lo amas-

-Si clyde, felicitaciones, siempre supiste lo obvio-

-Oye ¿y que paso luego?- pregunta el castaño curioso-

-... El me beso-

Clyde sonríe pícaro y ve la oportunidad perfecta para burlarse un poco de su amigo. Por alguna razón pensó que sería divertido.

-Eso está muy bien ¿y le correspondíste?-

-Si... - Craig baja su mirada con un pequeño rubor.

-¿Y después de eso que? ¿Se fueron directo a la cama? Jaja-

-No... Aún era temprano idiota- dice sin importancia.

-Ehh... -

-Mejor dejame trabajar tranquilo ¿si? Te llamaré luego-

-Oh vamos, no siempre tengo tiempo para hablarte por teléfono, se más considerado-

-... ¿Que más quieres saber clyde?-

-Bueno... Entonces si ustedes aclararon sus sentimientos, e incluso se besaron, significa que ahora son novios ¿no? -

Craig se quedo pensando en silencio por varios segundos. Esa pregunta no se la había formulado en ningún momento.

-¿Craig? ¿Estas ahí?-

-... Ah, si... Sólo pensaba-

-¿Que pasó amigo? ¿Acaso no aclararon eso?-

-... Creo que no-

-Pues será mejor que lo aclaren, tal vez por tanta felicidad se les olvidó comentarlo-

-... Es que... No estoy seguro de que ambos lo seamos todavía-

-Pues no, nisiquiera lo acordaron-

-Me refiero a que... Bueno... Tweek sigue siendo tan genial como antes, el ahora es un empresario exitoso, es adinerado, apuesto, y bueno... Ahh, yo sólo soy yo- dice craig algo decaído.

-... ¿Crees que tweek es demasiado para ti? -

-No lose clyde , estoy demasiado inseguro, es decir ¿porque yo? ¿Que vio en mi? No soy Adinerado, vivo en el basurero, soy un desastre-

-Tranquilo amigo, tampoco hables como si fueras un pobre vago infeliz- le dice apenado.

-Lo que digo es verdad-

-No, no es así, tal vez no tengas demasiado dinero ni vivas en una gran mansión, pero eres un chico genial craig, eres creativo, trabajador, y tu mismo has salido adelante por tu cuenta. Si tweek se fijo en ti fue porque vio todo eso-

-...-Craig sólo mantiene su expresión de duda.

-A ver craig, si sientes todas esas inseguridades deberías de hablarlo con tweek-

-¿Y de que serviría?... Seguiría siendo lo mismo, lo mejor es que no le comenté nada... -

-Pero eso sería un error, craig en una relación debe haber comunicación, sólo dile a tweek lo que te preocupa-

-... Lo pensaré pero debo seguir con el trabajo, lo siento clyde, quiero dejar el tema por ahora... -

-Mm... Está bien, te hablaré otro día, y piénsa muy bien sobre hablar con tweek de eso-

-Si clyde, adiós -

Craig cuelga la llamada y se queda algo pensativo. En parte si quería preguntarle a tweek que era lo que había visto en el pobre chico del basurero para enamorarse así. Posiblemente recibía una respuesta positiva del blondo, sin embargo aún no se podía crear falsas ilusiones sobre tener un futuro feliz con el. Ambos eran demasiado diferentes. Tratando de ignorar esos pensamientos inseguros craig siguió trabajando en lo suyo, debía concentrarse en crear más de sus collares.

Más tarde el azabache dejó de trabajar y se fue directo a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Al terminar de beber el líquido este dejo el vaso en el lavado y se sentó en la mesa tratándo de relajarse. Ya vendería los collares al día siguiente, ahora sólo quería descansar.

En medio de sus pensamientos recordó las palabras de tweek, este dijo que volvería, y ya eran las cinco y cuarto. De repente sintió un extraño hormigueo en el estómago al pensar en este, le agradaba ese sentimiento de volver a pasar tiempo con tweek como en los viejos tiempos.

En eso escucha como tocan la puerta y se sobresalta un poco de su asiento. ¿Acaso sería tweek el que tocaba? Se preguntaba craig en su mente mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hasta la puerta. Cuando su mano tocó la perilla para abrir, los golpes se hicieron más fuertes, cosa que lo extraño. Tweek no tocaría se esa forma ¿o si?

Apenas abrió la puerta un hombre alto y pelirrojo se le arrojó encima y estrelló su cuerpo de forma violenta contra la pared. Este tenía un cuchillo en la mano y ahora lo amenazaba colocándoselo en el cuello.

-Ugh, maldito - gruñe craig mientras forcejea un poco el agarre de este.

-Escucha bien pedazo de basura, esta vez no podrás ignorarme, quiero que me des todo el dinero que lograste ganar hoy- le pide el hombre molesto.

Craig pudo notar de inmediato que esta vez su bastardo padre no estaba borracho, parecía hablar muy enserio, pero eso a el le importaba una mierda, aun así no le daría un centavo, además gasto lo que le quedaba en la tienda del anciano.

-No te daré una mierda ¡largate de mi vista! - le grita esto último bastante enojado.

Thomas sólo chasqueo los dientes con molestia y pego más el cuchillo afilado al cuello de su hijo.

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos de hombrecito valiente ¡dime donde esta tu jodido dinero o voy a...

-¡NO!- escuchan gritar a alguien desde afuera.

Thomas y craig abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa y vieron en dirección a la puerta. Un chico rubio de ojos azules veía la escena con expresión preocupada.

-¡No lo haga! ¡no le haga daño por lo que más quiera! - dice tweek acercándose a ambos.

-¡Tweek! ¡no te acerques!- dice craig preocupado por la seguridad del rubio.

-Un momento... - empieza a decir Thomas al verlo más detalladamente, sin embargo aún no apartaba el cuchillo de su hijo- yo a ti te recuerdo, eres ese mocoso bien vestido que vi varias veces aquí en el basurero-

-Si, soy yo, ahora podría dejar de intentar hacerle daño a su hijo- le pide tweek dejando su preocupación a un lado y viéndolo más serio a los ojos.

El hombre empieza a reír con burla como si el blondo fuera lo más insignificante del mundo.

-No me hagas reír y mejor largate de aquí, esto es algo personal ¡no te incumbe!-

-... Si se trata de craig por supuesto que me incumbe-

-¡Que te largues dije ¡Largate sino quieres que te apuñale con este cuchillo en el estomago! - lo amenazaba molesto.

-Tweek, espera a fuera por favor, yo me encargaré de este infeliz- le dice craig para tranquilizarlo, pero tweek no abandono la casa en ningún momento.

-¿¡A quien llamas infeliz hijo de perra!?- este se enfurece más y presiona más el cuchillo contra el cuello del azabache.

Craig podía sentir como el filoso metal empezaba a cortarlo un poco.

-¡Ugh!-

-¡Craig! ¡Ya déjelo en paz! - grita tweek acercándose más a este para intentar alejarlo de craig.

-¡Ya deja de estorbar carajo!- grita Thomas mientras usa su mano libre para golpearlo fuertemente en la cara.

-¡Ugh! Ugh... - tweek se sujeta la nariz adolorido.

-¡Tweek! ¡Eres un...

-Todo esto acabara si me das tu jodido dinero, es lo único que quiero maldito bastardo- le vuelve a pedir impaciente.

-¡Ya te dije que no!-

-¡Pues entonces voy a...

-¡Detente! ¡Si lo que quieres es dinero yo te lo daré! - grita tweek y Thomas se queda en silencio. De un momento a otro este alejo el cuchillo del cuello de craig y ve con seriedad al rubio.

-Más te vale que no te estés burlando de mi... - le advierte serio.

-No, hablo enserio, si es la única manera en la que se ira y nos dejara en paz no me importa darselo-

-Tweek... No, este bastardo no merece que...

-¡Tu cierra la puta boca! Seguramente el tiene mucho más dinero que un pobre diablo como tu... -

-Tsk... - lo ve molesto.

Tweek sacó un billete de cien que tenía dentro de su abrigo y se lo entregó al hombre sin decir nada. Thomas se lo arranca de las manos y ríe un poco, ahora sabía que el rubio era un chico adinerado.

-Ahora váyase por favor... - dice tweek viendo al hombre serio.

El pelirrojo se le quedó viendo un rato más y luego se retiro de la casa en silencio. No había obtenido el dinero del bastardo de su hijo pero seguía siendo dinero al fin y acabo, así que no le importo y se fue a comprar algo de alcohol y tal vez droga.

Craig se acerco rápido al rubio y viéndolo preocupado lo guio hasta la silla para que tomará asiento. Tweek aun se sujetaba un poco la nariz, esta le dolía mucho por el duro golpe y hasta sangraba un poco.

-No tenías porque enfrentarlo así tweek, mira nada más el fuerte golpe que te dio ese animal-

-Si tenía... Craig, el intento lastimarte, y de nuevo por el tema del dinero ¿hasta cuando craig? ¿Hasta cuando seguirá molestandote?- pregunta tweek mientras lo ve preocupado. Lo que temía se había vuelto realidad, el cobarde padre ya empezaba a usar armas para amenazarlo, y si no hacían algo al respecto las cosas se pondrían peor.

-... No lose, pero ya pensaré en algo para que ese infeliz no quiera volverse a acercar a esta casa-

-... Hoy tenía muchas ganas de verte de nuevo... - comenta tweek sonriendo un poco.

-... -

-No pensé que el estaría acá amenazandote, es un alivio que haya llegado a tiempo... -

-... Se llevó tu dinero, que hijo de perra- dice molesto.

-Es sólo dinero... Algo material... Craig, eso no importa más que tu seguridad-

-... Ese bastardo no merece el dinero de nadie, estoy harto... - Craig baja su mirada frustrada y tweek lo observa.

-... No te preocupes por eso ¿estas bien?-

Craig toca con suavidad su rasguño en el cuello, dolía un poco pero no era algo grave.

-Estoy bien... Tu en cambio... -

-Ngh, estoy bien, sólo duele un poco... -

-Buscaré algo de algodón y agua oxígenada... - le dice craig caminando hasta la habitación.

Ese tipo de situaciones era las que le preocupaban a craig. Tweek no tendría porque salir herido por su culpa. Era todo muy molesto y preocupante.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Craig mojo un poco el algodón y luego lo froto cuidadosamente en el rasguño de su cuello. Mientras tweek sujetaba el algodón contra su nariz y no lo aparto hasta que esta dejará de sangrar.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos, y cuando las heridas quedaron completamente limpias retiraron el algodón de estas, luego craig acerco la papelera hasta ellos para deshacerse de los algodones sucios.

-¿Aún te duele? - pregunta craig viéndolo.

Tweek le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora- No... Y que bueno que tenias esto a la mano, me gusta que estés preparado para este tipo de situaciones - le dice con una ligera sonrisa.

-Si... En algunas ocasiones me he cortado por buscar chatarra en la basura, es por eso que estoy preparado- le explica recordando sus dolorosas búsquedas de más material para sus collares.

-Ngh, entiendo, la chatarra también puede ser bastante filosa... Debes tener mucho cuidado- le dice preocupado.

-No te preocupes... Sólo simples rasguños, nada grave... -

-Aún así sigue siendo peligroso... El metal oxidado puede llegar a provocar grandes infecciones- le informa tweek.

-Si, lose... Y Gracias por preocuparte, pero estaré bien creeme, si en doce años no me ha pasado nada dudo que me pase algo ahora... - le dice tranquilo.

Los ojos del rubio observan detenidamente al chico frente a el. Se escuchaba tan seguro al decir eso, como si la chatarra vieja y oxidada fuera algo totalmente inofensivo. Craig era un sujeto duro.

-Craig, tu padre no puede seguir tratandote así porque quiere, no tiene ningún derecho a reclamarte las cosas de ese modo, yo... Bueno, honestamente pienso que debes ponerle un alto- le dice.

Craig bajo la mirada serio y pensó en las palabras del rubio. Sabía muy bien que su padre era un jodido abusivo desde que tenía memoria, siempre lo quiso someter y hacerlo su exclavo, en fin, un completo imbécil ¿pero que podía hacer el aparte de correrlo de su casa? No importaba cuántas veces lo hiciera el maldito hombre seguia viniendo cada día de su vida.

-... Se que debo ponerle un alto tweek, se lo he puesto desde hace años, pero a el sólo le importa un carajo lo que yo diga-

-Ngh, si, entiendo que sea un necio, pero no tienes porque seguir soportandolo, el llego a amenazarte con un cuchillo craig ¡era capaz de herirte si no le dabas lo que querías! -

-... -

-¿Que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo?... Ngh, ni siquiera quiero imaginarmelo- dice con temor de tan sólo imaginarse a un craig en el suelo desangrandose- ese hombre llegó muy lejos, y si no hacemos algo pronto seguirá molestandote-

-¿Hacemos?... Tweek, escucha, conozco al imbécil de mi padre, y se que es un cobarde inútil, sólo busca la forma de asustarme. El no es capaz de hacerme algún daño letal así que deja de preocuparte-

-... ¿Como estás tan seguro de que no es capaz de hacerte daño? -

-... Porque es un cobarde, es de ese tipo de cobarde que les gusta joder pero en el momento de acabar con la vida de alguien sienten miedo de hacerlo-

-No lose craig... Pienso que lo subestimas, tal vez tu creas que no sea capaz, pero nadie conoce tanto a una persona sin importar que tan cercana sea a ella, y tu papá y tu tienen una relación bastante complicada-

-Si, la tenemos, pero pienso que si ese bastardo hubiera querido matarme ya lo hubiera hecho por tantas veces que me negue a darle dinero- le dice.

-... Aún así no puedo evitar preocuparme craig. Y bueno, el prácticamente vino a robarte, eso es un crimen, si tu quieres puedo llevarte a una estación policial para que lo demandes- ofrece su ayuda el blondo.

-¿Demandar? Eso es... Como acusarlo con la policía ¿no? - Craig lo ve extraño y luego niega de inmediato al ver cómo tweek asentia- no, no es necesario... -

-¿No lo es? ¿Estas seguro?-

-Si, lo mejor es que no trates de interferir en esto tweek, el problema es entre el y yo, de nadie más-

-Pero... -

-Yo sabré que hacer... Sólo confía en mi ¿si? - le pide viéndolo seriamente a los ojos.

Tweek duda por un momento, pero igual le sonríe no muy seguro.

-Si... - le dice.

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en el rostro de craig quien cansado de hablar sobre el infeliz de su padre busca otro tema de conversación. Ese maldito momento con Thomas había arruinado parte de la visita de Tweek.

-Así que... Cumpliste con eso de venir de nuevo a verme- suelta craig rascándose la nuca apenado.

-Claro que cumpli jeje - ríe tweek- de hecho... Es lo único en lo que he pensado todo el día- declara con un ligero sonrojo.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza por la confesión del blondo. Viendo esos ojos azules los cuales brillaban y lo observaban tímidos sentía que quería acercarsele y probar nuevamente sus labios. Ese repentino pensamiento lo asusto, temía a que su cuerpo reaccionará por instinto y que tweek lo viera como una especie de loco pervertido. Trago saliva duro y fijo la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación, como si se tratara de algo más interesante sólo intentaba distraer su mente y no pensar en los dulces y suaves labios del chico, sin embargo no pudo evitar verlo de nuevo cuando escucho hablarle.

-Craig, quiero... Bueno, cuando llegue no esperaba ver a tu padre amenazandote con un cuchillo, me sorprendi mucho, y en ese momento mi felicidad se convirtió en un terrible miedo... Pero ahora que ya todo se calmo, quiero que nos enfoquemos en pasar una buena tarde... -

-Ehh... Por supuesto, lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso y encimar salir lastimado- Lo ve apenado y sintiéndose muy mal por su nariz lastimada.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien jeje, por suerte no esta rota- ríe tranquilo mientras se la toca.

-Enserio, hubiera sido una pena que arruinara tu nariz, es que... Es bastante bonita- confiesa sin querer y se sonroja de golpe- digo... -

Este rasca su mejilla apenado mientras le sonríe con ternura. Craig le había dicho un lindo cumplido y sentía mariposas en el estómago.

-¿Enserio crees que tengo bonita nariz?- le pregunta con una sonrisita insegura.

A craig le fue difícil tratar de disimular su vergüenza, ya había abierto la bocota, hablo sin pensar, ahora debía ser honesto y seguir diciendo todo lo que pensaba sobre su lindo rostro, bueno, no todo. Cuando quiso responder las palabras no le salieron de la boca, tenía un nudo en la garganta así que simplemente asintió mientras lo veía.

Tweek río y también se avergonzo, no era la primera vez que recibía un cumplido, en Italia muchas chicas no podían evitar clavar los ojos en el. Un joven rubio de estatura media, con preciosos ojos y demás fracciones hermosas hacia suspirar a más de una. Por parte de Pete también recibía muchos alagos, pero ninguno lo hacía sentir tan especial como cuando salían de la boca de craig, era simplemente especial escuchar decirlo de la persona que más quieres.

-Gracias craig... - agradece mientras se levanta de la silla- y... ¿podemos salir a tomar aire fresco? Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos-

-... ¿Salir? Pero... Acá dentro esta mucho más limpio tweek-

-Jaja que importa, vamos -

-¿Pero a donde quieres ir?- pregunta este al levantarse de la silla.

Tweek camina hasta la puerta y la abre, sus ojos se fijaron en craig quien lo veía algo confuso y sólo río un poco por su expresión.

-Al viejo auto... - responde tranquilo.

-Oh... Bien... - este se encoge de hombros y lo sigue.

Al salir de la casa se dirigieron al lugar que tantos recuerdos les traía. Cuando eran niños y luego adolescentes solían charlar de cosas interesantes en ese viejo auto, era como su lugar secreto.

-Después de ti... - dice craig al abrir la puerta y viendo al otro.

-Jeje, que caballeroso, gracias... - le responde este mientras se adentra al auto. Apenas entró los recuerdos se hicieron presente en su cabeza y sonrio con nostalgia. Tweek se sento frente al volante y luego vio a craig colocarse a su lado mientras cerraba la puerta.

Derepente el silencio se adueñó del momento, ninguno decía nada y era porque estar ahí no sólo les traía Buenos recuerdos, también tristes, como cuando tuvieron que despedirse y dejar de verse por seis largos años.

Tweek veía al azabache con expresión serena y después sonreia con un aire de tristeza.

-... Recuerdo claramente la última vez que estuve aquí contigo... - comenta este.

Bajando la mirada al recordar tan triste despedida, craig cierra sus ojos y suspira.

-Si... Yo también-

-Craig, me hubiera gustado tanto que las cosas resultarán diferentes ese día... Lamentablemente el destino no me lo permitió, en verdad Losiento... -

-...Ya deja de lamentarte por eso, es cosa del pasado y no se puede hacer nada, simplemente paso y ya- dice este sin intenciones de volver a tocar el tema, no quería recordar de nuevo uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su vida.

-Si... Tienes razón... Veo que ya no quieres que hable sobre eso-

Craig noto la expresión apenada del blondo, pero no era que le guardará demasiado rencor por haberse ido de todos modos, sólo le dolió demás su partida porque estaba y sigue profundamente enamorado de él, pero no lo odiaba.

-... No lo volveré a comentar si no quieres... -

-Tweek... No es que me moleste que me lo recuerdes, pero de nuevo te repito que ya es cosa del pasado, no importa... -

-¿Pero como no va a importar?... Es la única razón por la que fuiste indiferente conmigo cuando llegue aquí, eso ne dolió mucho... - le recuerda desanimado.

-Eso tampoco importa ahora... Yo, bueno, lamento haber actuado así... Siempre fuiste un buen amigo y no tenia porque ser tan grosero-

-No te preocupes... Entiendo que hayas actuado así, después de tantos años sin verme seguro pensaste que no volvería-

-Desde que te fuiste sólo quise olvidarte y seguir viviendo mi vida, sin embargo me fue imposible, y con clyde hablandome de ti en cada momento también fue difícil... -

-Ngh, pero clyde se fue un año después de que yo lo hiciera ¿no? ¿Como es que te lo seguía recordando? - pregunta confuso.

-Si, se fue, pero aún así ha venido a verme en varias ocasiones...-

Tweek sonríe al escuchar eso, clyde sin duda seguía siendo un excelente amigo.

-No viene constantemente pero al menos lo intenta... Y bueno, cuando no puede venir nosotros simplemente nos comunicamos por teléfono... -

-Ah ¿tienes teléfono craig? - pregunta mientras sonríe.

-... Si-

-¡Genial! ¿Porque no me lo habías dicho? Me encantaría poder hablar contigo por teléfono-

-Es que... Se me había pasado ese detalle... - le dice rascándose la mejilla.

-Tienes que darme tu número... Digo... Si quieres que hablemos de vez en cuando-

-Oh, bien... -

-... Excelente, puedes darmelo antes de que me vaya... -

Denuevo el silencio se hizo presente. Tweek veía el volante pensativo y craig por la ventana a su lado ¿porque era tan incomodo el momento? Se preguntaba craig en sus pensamientos. Esos malditos seis años crearon una terrible Tensión entre ellos, tensión que tweek no quiso seguir soportando más.

-Craig... -

-¿Mm?-

-... Se que no quieres que te lo recuerde, pero... - empieza a decir mientras se mueve un poco hasta su lado. Craig lo veía en silencio-... Me gustaría que hiciéramos lo de ese día, sólo que esta vez con un final más feliz -

-¿A... A que te refieres?-

-... Quiero... Quiero besarte... - confiesa con un ligero sonrojo.

-Ah... Bueno... Eso no me Molesta- le dice mientras ve su hermosos ojos a azules. Honestamente era lo que quería hacer desde hace un rato, probar su dulces labios.

Este ríe un poco divertido y vuelve a verlo a los ojos, sólo que está vez con más cercanía-... ¿Podrías inclinarte un poco?- le pide con una sonrisa.

Obedeciendo de inmediato sin decir nada, este se inclina acercándose más al rubio. Sus rostros ahora estaban muchísimo más cerca y mientras ladeaban un poco sus cabezas cerraban los ojos y sentían sus labios tocarse, estos se movían suavemente sobre los del otro y al pasar los segundos el beso se volvía mucho más profundo. En su primer beso ambos eran inexpertos, bueno en su beso de reencuentro aún lo seguían siendo, sin embargo ya empezaban a acostumbrarse, se habían besado varias veces antes y ahora sólo sentían la necesidad de probar los labios del otro.

-Tweek... - suelta craig en un jadeo mientras lo besa, este se separaba de los labios de tweek por sólo un segundo y nuevamente se adueñaba de estos, pues le eran demasiado adictivos.

Después de varios besos más, craig se separa un poco y se le queda viendo a los ojos, tweek lo veía jadeante y ruborizado.

-... Craig... Este beso fue mucho mejor que el de aquella vez... - le dice en una tierna sonrisa- ¿no sientes que la tensión desapareció por completo?

El azabache se sorprende al notar que ya no siente incomodidad. Ese beso había liberado la tensión en el y se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora.

-Es... Es verdad... - le responde sin dejar de verlo.

-Supongo que... Debemos volver a trabajar en nuestra confianza jeje- ríe tweek con algo de pena.

-... Si, me sigues gustando mucho tweek... Pero no puedo evitar sentir vergüenza al estar junto a ti- confiesa inseguro.

Este sonríe con ternura al verlo así y luego le acaricia la mejilla con dulzura.

-No tienes porque estarlo... Te amo, siempre ha sido así... -

Abriendo sus ojos con asombro craig siente su corazón latir con fuerza. Escuchar eso de tweek le daba una tremenda felicidad.

-¿Me amas?... ¿Enserio me amas?- pregunta para estar seguro.

-Dios craig ¿cuantas veces tengo que confesarme? jaja - ríe por su pregunta- si, si, y si... Ya dije que estaba enamorado de ti ¿eso no fue suficiente para ti?-

-Es que... En el fondo no puedo creer que sea verdad lo que me dices-

-¿Uh? ¿Porque no?- le pregunta preocupado.

Este piensa en su conversación con clyde y en todas sus inseguridades, sin embargo prefiere ignorar todo eso y no decirle nada al rubio.

-¿Porque? Ehh... - duda buscando que decir- es que... Me siento como en un sueño cuando dices eso-

-Aww, eso es muy tierno craig... - le sonríe enternecido- pero creelo, no es un sueño, te amo, y siempre lo haré... - dice este plantandole otro dulce beso, beso que el azabache correspondio de inmediato.

Luego de eso ambos siguieron platicando dentro del auto, y entre risas y besos la tensión ya no estaba presente en ellos. Comunicación, confianza, y amor, esas eran las únicas tres cosas que necesitaban volver a expresarse para seguir siendo felices el uno con el otro. Y lleno de dudas e inseguridades internas, el azabache simplemente deja de lado esos pensamientos mientras disfruta de la presencia de un tweek feliz y sonríente.

-Este es mi número... - decía craig mientras le entregaba su número anotado.

Tweek lo sujeto y le echo un ojo, luego sonrio, ya era algo tarde y Sebastián lo esperaba afuera en el auto.

-Gracias, te marcare- le dice.

-Esta bien, no hay problema-

-Me la pase bien hoy... - comenta este mientras se acerca a craig y abraza su cuello-... Te veré mañana... - dice este dándole un largo beso en los labios, craig correspondio de inmediato y sujeto su cintura.

-Adiós craig... - dice tweek al separarse, acariciar un poco su mejilla y darse la vuelta para caminar hasta la puerta.

-Adios...-

Cuando el rubio salió de la casa, craig se fue directo a su habitación. Este se arrojó en el colchón y suspiro profundo mientras sujetaba la almohada y la acomodaba bajo su cabeza. Aunque su padre había arruinado parte de su tarde, la presencia de tweek lo había recompensado por completo. Aún sentía ese extraño cosquilleo en su estómago como cuando estaba a su lado y lo besaba, era un sentimiento bastante fuerte y cálido.

Después de un rato acostado en su cama observando el techo su teléfono empezó a sonar. El aparato se encontraba sobre el gabinete y craig tuvo que bajarse de la cama para tomarlo.

-¿Hola? - pregunta al contestar la llamada.

-Hola de nuevo craig... - responde tweek desde la otra línea.

-Tweek... Hola- su corazón latió con fuerza, lo hacía de tan sólo escuchar su voz.

-Este es mi número, guárdalo -

-Bien... -

-¿Que haces? ¿Ya comiste algo? - pregunta curioso mientras ve por la ventana del auto. Este ya iba de camino a su apartamento.

-Oh, no... Sólo... descansaba un poco... -

-Entiendo, de hecho yo también estoy algo cansado por el trabajo... igual deberías de comer algo antes de acostarte-

-No te preocupes por eso... Comeré algo... - le dice para tranquilizarlo, sin embargo mentía. Había gastado todas sus ganancias del día en la tienda del abuelo y no guardo absolutamente nada de dinero para comida. Al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaba mucha, así que prefirió guardar lo poco que tenía para su desayuno del día siguiente. No siempre tenía suerte la vender sus collares, y ese día apenas logro vender la mitad.

-Hazlo... No es bueno acostarse con el estómago vacío... - se preocupa el blondo.

-Si lose, tranquilo... ¿Y tu que haces?-

-Ya casi llego a mi apartamento... - le informa mientras sonríe.

-Ya veo... ¿Tu apartamento queda lejos del basurero?-

-No mucho, es que había tráfico... - comenta cansado- Ahora sólo quiero darme un relajante baño e irme directo a la cama-

-¿Y no comerás?-

-Sólo algo ligero... Tampoco es bueno cenar alimentos tan pesados antes de dormir jeje, la última vez que lo hice pase todo el día enfermo... -

-Entiendo, se que no todos pueden asimilar bien la comida... En mi caso no tengo problemas con cenar hasta reventar antes de dormir- le dice tranquilo, aunque esa noche no sería el caso.

-Ngh, te tengo envidia... - sonríe tranquilo.

-Por cierto, no descuides tu nariz, un hielo podría servir quitarte ese enrojecimiento... -

-Si, gracias, era justo lo que me recomendaba Sebastián, debiste ver su cara cuando me vio, por un momento pensó que habías sido tu y luego dudo, el sabe que no serias capaz, así que tuve que explicarle todo lo sucedido... -

-Eso aún hace que me sienta enojado tweek... Tanto que me dan ganas de ir a partirle la nariz al bastardo de mi padre en este mismo momento... - le comenta frunciendo el ceño.

-No es necesario, ni se te ocurra hacer eso craig... -

-Es que esta vez se paso de la raya... Igual veré la manera de detenerlo, para que deje de joder para siempre... -

-Bueno, siempre y cuando no cometas una locura... -

-Tu tranquilo... No soy como el... aunque se merezca lo peor no soy un bastardo abusador... -

-... Eres muy bueno y humilde craig, tanto que no te pareces en nada a ese hombre... -

-Si, me avergüenza enserio ser su hijo... -

-No importa quien sea tu padre, sólo debes concentrarte en ser una buena persona, en tu propia vida, y si el ya es un desastre tu no puedes hacer nada, no es tu culpa ni responsabilidad... -

-... Tienes mucha razón... Para mi ese sujeto nunca fue mi padre, el único que me dio ese buen trato fue el señor donovan, es el único al que debo agradecer... -

-Jeje si, el señor donovan es un buen padre, y por cierto, olvidé pedirte el número de clyde ¿podrías enviármelo por mensaje? Sería genial volver a hablar con el-

-¿El número de clyde?-

-Si-

-Ehh... Si, claro... Pero... -

-¿Que pasa?-

-Es que el siempre está muy ocupado en sus estudios y ayudando a su padre, no esperes que te conteste de inmediato... -

-Oh, bueno, no es problema... Simplemente le dejaré un mensaje avisandole que soy yo, tal vez cuando tenga un tiempo libre podamos hablar-

-Esta bien... Te lo enviare en un momento-

-Gracias... Ah, acabo de llegar a mi apartamento, te hablo mañana ¿bien?- dice este al ver por la ventana, Sebastián había detenido el auto.

-Claro, pero dime como a que hora lo estarás haciendo... Es que saldré a vender mis collares-

-Es cierto... Bueno, normalmente siempre tengo tiempo a la hora de almorzar ¿crees poder atenderme después del medio día?-

-Estaré esperando tu llamada... -

-Bien... - sonríe- entonces adiós, y espero que descanses... -

-tu también descansa... Adiós-

Cuando tweek colgó craig se quedo viendo su teléfono, luego se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras buscaba el número de clyde, pero antes de enviár el contacto le dejo un mensaje a este.

"Hola clyde, le acabo de dar tu número a tweek, si en algún momento llegan a hablar no le comentes nada sobre lo que hablamos tu y yo ayer ¿bien? "

-Y... Enviar... - dice este al enviar el texto-... Espero y no andes de chismoso clyde... -

Al dejar su teléfono sobre el gabinete, el azabache va a la cocina por un poco de agua, luego de eso pensaba en irse de nuevo a la cama y dormir.

Derepente escucha a alguien tocar la puerta y se alerta. Ya había pasado por eso en la tarde y por poco lo roba el bastardo de su padre.

-Tsk, no puede ser... - este veía la puerta serio, cada vez insistían más y golpeaban la puerta con fuerza-... ¿Debería simplemente ignorarlo?... Mm... - este Pensaba en irse a su habitación e ignorar los golpes, pero al recordar el daño que le había hecho su bastardo padre a tweek sintió un gran rabia crecer en el, por lo que rápidamente fue a buscar su bate en la habitación y decidido a partirle cualquier parte de cuerpo abrió la puerta molesto- ¿¡Que mierda es lo que quieres!?- grita furioso mientras sujeta el bate con fuerza, sin embargo este afloja su agarre al ver que no se trataba de Thomas- oh... - suelta algo apenado al ver a la niña castaña frente a el- ¿que sucede karen?-

-Hola craig... - La niña con dos coletas y ropa remendada y sucia, sujetaba una bolsa en su mano y le veía con una sonrisa.

-Hola ¿que haces fuera de tu casa a estas horas?... - le pregunta extrañado- aunque no sea tan tarde sigue siendo peligroso... -

-Es que... Vine a traerte esto, por habernos ayudado aquella vez... - dice la pequeña entregándole la bolsa.

-... No tenias que darme nada a cambio karen, sabes que sólo lo hice porque quise... -

-Aún así aceptalo, es un rico sandwich, yo misma lo hice... -

-¿Un sandwich? - pregunta al sujetar la bolsa.

-Sii, espero que te guste, adiós-

La niña empezaba a alejarse de la casa, pero este noto lo oscuro que Estaba y se preocupo por la pequeña.

-¡Espera! - la llama y está de detiene a verlo. Craig dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa de su casa y cerró la puerta, luego se acerco rápido a la niña- te acompaño hasta tu casa... -

-Oh, pero no es necesario... - le dice viéndolo, craig sólo niega con la cabeza.

-Tus padres son unos irresponsables... No tendrías que estar sola por estos lados, creeme, hay mucha gente mala...-

-Ah, esta bien... -

Y cruzando las oscuras zonas del basurero, craig llevo a la pequeña hasta su casa.

En el apartamento, tweek se quejaba un poco al sentir el frío hielo en su nariz, este traía puesta ya su pijama y su cabello aún Estaba húmedo, mientras su amigo aún lo veía algo preocupado sentado en el sofá.

-¿Me repites lo que sucedio?-

-Ngh, ya te lo dije... Cuando llegue a casa de craig su padre lo estaba amenazando con un cuchillo, así que en un intento por defenderlo ese hombre me golpeó en la cara... - le vuelve a explicar viéndolo- al final tuve que darle dinero para que se fuera... -

-Joder... Si que te golpeo duro ese sujeto-

-Tranquilo, no esta rota... Sólo me alivia que craig no haya salido gravemente lastimado, no se que hubiera pasado si no llego a tiempo-

-Posiblemente lo hubiera apuñalado cobardemente para después robarlo... -

-Ngh, nisiquiera lo digas- dice este con temor.

-Bueno, tranquilo, no paso nada... Sin embargo me sigue preocupando el lugar al que vas cada tarde. Si su propio padre es así, no me quiero imaginar como son los demás que habitan ahí-

-... No todos son así Christophe... Bueno, eso creo... -

-Cuando dices no todos creo que sólo estas exceptuando a tu novio, aun así es un barrio peligroso... Eso ya me esta quedando claro -

-No pasa nada... Desde que voy al basurero jamás me han hecho nada-

-¿Será porque tu novio es amigo de ellos?... -

-... Eso no lose, pero el punto es que el padre de craig sigue siendo un problema, ya me queda claro que quiere hacerle daño, y aun craig crea que no Es capaz de lastimarlo con gravedad yo siento que si-

-¿Y que piensas hacer para ayudarlo? Fácilmente puedes demandarlo por haber querido robar, amenazar, y por haberte golpeado sin razón alguna-

-... Creo que... No haré nada-

-¿Que?-

-Es que... Craig no quiere que interfiera, dice que el mismo le pondrá un alto. Le ofrecí mi ayuda pero se negó de inmediato-

-¿Y confías en el? ¿Crees que podrá detener a su molesto padre?- le pregunta con duda.

-... Confíare en el, digo... ¿Porque no?-

-Porque las cosas no son tan sencillas como el seguramente cree, con tan sólo decirle que no el no dejara de molestarlo... Eso es un problema que sólo la policía puede-

-... Pienso lo mismo chris, pero craig no quiere nada con la policía y tampoco quiere que me meta... Sólo me dijo que confiara en el-

-¿Porque no querría acudir a la policía? Según tu el no es ningún delincuente -

-Por supuesto que no lo es... Tal vez sólo piensa que es un problema que le incumbe a él y a nadie más-

-...-

-Craig es humilde, pero también demasiado orgulloso... Es por eso que no quiere mi ayuda... - dice este quitando el hielo de su nariz- ngh, ¿como se ve?-

-... Menos roja, igual no creo que puedas esconder ese golpe manaña en el trabajo... -

-... Ngh, rayos... Y mañana mamá vendrá a la empresa a verme... Me llamo y parecía algo molesta-

-¿Y eso?-

-Creo me llamo mientras estaba con craig, pero como tenia el teléfono apagado no me di cuenta... -

-¿Que le dirás cuanto te pregunte por el golpe?-

-... Sólo que tuve un pequeño accidente... Tal vez que... no lose, tropecé y me golpee con la puerta -

-... ¿Te creerá?-

-No puedo decirle la verdad Chris-

-Lose, te entiendo, pero estuve pensando y bueno... ¿Por cuanto tiempo vas a esconder tu relación con ese chico?-

Tweek se queda callado sin saber que decirle a su amigo. Amaba a craig, y quería estar con el como fuera, sin embargo sabía que sus padres jamás lo aceptarían, además era dueño de una reconocida empresa, tenía entrevistas que salían en períodicos y revistas de vez en cuando, si se enteraban de su relación con el azabache se armaría un escándalo, y más al ser el hijo de los empresarios más exitosos de la ciudad.

-Amigo...-

-Yo... Yo no he pensado mucho en eso, pero no es que craig me avergüence, es sólo que... Ngh, la gente puede ser demasiado malvada... -

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-... No quiero que craig se sienta inseguro y humillado por los hirientes comentarios de la gente... -

-Y los de tus padres serían mucho peor, es decir, nunca los he visto enojados, pero se ve que tienen un carácter bastante fuerte... -

-No te equivocas en eso chris... De todas las personas, mis padres pueden ser los más ofensivos en cuanto a la gente humilde... -

-¿Entonces simplemente saldrás con el a escondidas? ¿Porque no le ofreces tu ayuda? no lose, para que salga de ese basurero y tenga una vida más decente... -

-... No creo que el acepte... Lo conozco Chris, y creció en ese lugar, le gusta lo que hace y no me gustaría hacerle pensar que me avergüenza el lugar en donde vive y lo que hace para ganarse la vida-

-Bueno, pues creo que no esta demás preguntárselo... -

-... Lo pensaré, por supuesto que me gustaría ayudarlo, el detalle es que el quiera aceptar mi ayuda... Yo sólo... esperare a que pase un tiempo y le preguntare para saber que piensa al respecto-

-Pienso que es lo mejor que puedes hacer... -

-Si... Bueno, ahora me iré a la cama, estoy muy cansado y mañana debo madrugar... - dice este levantandose del sofá y caminando hasta su habitación- buenas noches... -

-Descansa... - responde Christophe al verlo irse. Luego se quedo un rato más sentado en el sofá mientras pensaba en su amigo, el rubio estaba prácticamente arriesgando su imagen empresarial, sabía lo delicado que eran los tweak, sin duda sentía algo de nervios por lo que pudiera pasar si sus padres y la prensa descubrían la verdad.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Un elegante auto se estaciono frente al edificio y una mujer con cabello corto y castaño se bajo de el. Esta con su vestido azul y bellas sandalias le ordenó al chófer esperarla ahí y se adentro al edificio. En recepción vio a la recepcionista y se acerco a ella, está al reconocerla de inmediato abrió sus ojos grande y un poco nervioso le sonrio amable preguntando que deseaba. Hellen con expresión serena sólo dijo querer ver al dueño, pues para que otra razón vendría a la empresa si no era para verlo. La chica asintió de inmediato y le marco rápidamente al teléfono del rubio.

Tweek aún se encontraba ordenando varios contratos en su oficina y al asegurarse de que estuvieran en orden se los entregaba a christophe quien los guardaba en un sobre. La semana había estado tranquila y no tuvo tantas reuniones pendientes, sin embargo debía de seguir muy atento a los proyectos que se empezaban a elaborar.

-Bien, todo está en perfecto orden, pero aún así tengo que preguntarle al gerente de construcción si finalmente va a necesitar más albañiles- decia el blondo mientras veía a su amigo.

Cuando christophe estaba apunto de opinar fue interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono, este sólo suspiro y le dijo que respondiera.

-Diga- dijo tweek en el teléfono.

-Señor... Su madre está aquí, y quiere verlo de inmediato-

Este se levantó un poco el fleco con su mano izquierda y vio a christophe aburrido. Su madre podía llegar a ser bastante agobiante en asuntos de trabajo y no se imaginaba que quería ahora, quizás al ver que ya iba bien en sus dos negocios quería entregarle una tercera responsabilidad.

-Ngh... Sólo dile que suba, ya sabe donde queda mi oficina... - le indica tranquilo.

-Si señor... - responde la chica colgando la llamada.

-Creo que tienes problemas jeje - ríe christophe.

-Seguramente por no responder a sus llamadas, me pregunto que querra, ayer no quiso decirme cuando la llame-

-¿Más responsabilidades de herencia tal vez?-

-Ojalá que no, Chris... -

-Bueno, como que seguramente estarán un largo rato hablando, yo puedo comunicarme con el jefe de construcción por ti y preguntarle si necesita más albañiles-

-Si, has eso por mi por favor- le pide algo preocupado.

-Tu tranquilo... -

El castaño se levantó de su asiento y luego abandono la oficina, en eso iba llegando hellen y esta no dice nada, simplemente estaba concentrada en ver a su hijo por lo que entró a la oficina sin perder tiempo. Christophe sólo siguió caminando y no le presto mucha atención a la exigente dama.

Viendo a su hijo sin decir nada dio varios pasos hasta el.

-Hola mamá... - la saluda tweek con tranquilidad- ¿ocurrió algo?-

-... ¿En donde estuviste ayer hijo? es extraño que no contestes mis llamadas... - pregunta esta mientras toma asiento y cruza sus piernas.

-Si... es que... Estuve ocupado, tuve que ir a verme con un cliente a última hora y no quería que me interrumpieran mientras hablaba con el, por eso apague mi teléfono... - explica viéndola.

-Mm... Bueno, no sueles apagar tu teléfono nisiquiera cuando... - Esta detuvo sus palabras al notar la nariz enrojecida del rubio -¿Que... Que te pasó? - pregunta con sorpresa.

-... No es nada, tuve un pequeño accidente antes de irme a dormir - dice tocandose la nariz mientras evita su mirada.

-¿Que sucedió?... -

-Tropecé y choque con la puerta de la habitación, es que estaba muy cansado pero no te preocupes estoy bien-

La madre lo observaba detalladamente y notaba algo de incomodidad en el, lo conocía, y sabía cuando mentía, aun así no quiso darle muchas vueltas al tema, tenía cosas más importantes de que hablar.

-Ya hablaremos sobre eso luego... Me sigue extrañando que no me contestaras la llamada-

-Mamá, no tiene nada de extraño... Era una reunión importante y no quería distracciones-

-...Está bien, no pasa nada, pero recuerda que odio cuando me ignoras-

-No era mi intención hacerlo mamá, tampoco pensé que me llamarías precisamente en ese momento-

-Me molesto porque era importante... Al final decidí venir personalmente-

-Perdoname mamá, no volverá a suceder... - se disculpa ocultando su ligera molestia, le molestaba que fuera obligado a atenderlos cada segundo del día, no tenía derecho a tener privacidad, y un mínimo descuido como el de ayer sus padres ya se sentían completamente ofendidos.

-Somos tus padres, merecemos respeto... Espero que pienses más seguido en eso-

-... Si-

-... Tu padre y yo estuvimos observando tu creciente desempeño en ambas empresas y creemos que estas haciendo un excelente trabajo, los ingresos de la cafetería son justamente los que esperábamos ver y en esta empresa te va tan bien como en Italia... -

-Gracias... Hago mi mayor esfuerzo-

-¿Y así creías no ser capaz de manejar la responsabilidad de tu herencia? -

-Bueno, no es fácil mamá... Debo de estar muy pendiente en ambas empresas-

-Y lo haces muy bien, no deberías de sentirte incapaz, eres un tweak, puedes hacer eso y muchísimo más al igual que tus padres - le dice tranquila y con intensión de aumentar las responsabilidades de su hijo.

-... Quieren que administre más empresas ¿no es así?-

Esta sólo sonrio haciendo que el blondo bajara su mirada serio. No podía creer que estos estuvieran colocándole más peso sobre su espalda.

-Estás listo desde que culminaste tu carrera cariño... - le dice la orgullosa mujer, tweek por otro lado no estába muy de acuerdo con eso. Apenas estaba asumiendo su primera responsabilidad al ser dueño de un negocio tan importante, no necesitaba administrar más empresas para complacer a sus padres y demostrarles de lo que era capaz.

-... Creo que van demasiado rápido con ese asunto de la herencia mamá... Y no es que me sienta incapaz, lo que pasa es que nunca he sentido la necesidad de poseer tanto poder-

-Pero no se trata de lo que creas necesitar... Se trata de una gran responsabilidad que viene de familia y debes asumir te parezca o no, eres nuestro hijo y queremos que seas tu quien administre los negocios más importantes... - le aclara la mujer seria.

-¿Y no tengo derecho a dar mi opinión?-

-Mm... Si, por supuesto, díme que opinas sobre la herencia de la cual eres el único que está destinado a poseer-

-... Honestamente pienso que a ustedes no les interesa mucho mi opinión, siempre que se las doy les da igual y terminan dándome más responsabilidad, pero bueno... No esta demás decirte esto... -

-... Debes asumir la responsabilidad de la familia porque eres nuestro único hijo, eres inteligente y sabemos que haces bien tu trabajo, nunca nos has decepcionado y es por eso que mereces nuestra herencia... ¿Acaso tratas de ignorar nuestro legado? -

Tweek dudo varios segundos en soltar lo que iba a decir, su madre lo veía nuevamente con esos ojos serios y obviamente no esperaba una respuesta decepcionante de su parte, lo único que querían era que los complaciera y que hiciera absolutamente todo lo que ellos dijeran sin ninguna queja, como siempre.

El rubio respiro profundo y no aparto la mirada de su madre en ningún momento, se sentía frustrado pero simplemente no fue capaz de decir lo que pensaba de su ridícula exigencia, el en el fondo aún sentía ese ligero temor hacia sus padres.

-Adelante ¿que era lo que ibas a decirme? -

-... Yo... Yo pienso que... Ngh, no deberían de darme todo ese poder tan pronto mamá, es decir, a ustedes aún les queda mucho por vivir-

-Lose hijo, pero ya eres mayor de edad, por lo tanto ya tienes derecho a poseer por lo menos una parte de la herencia, pudiste hacerlo al cumplir los dieciocho, sin embargo quisimos esperar a que fueras un poquito mayor y que aprendieras a ser responsable como ahora-

Este no dice nada y se queda pensativo, al parecer no tenia otra opción que resignarse a tener triple responsabilidad.

-... ¿Que empresa voy administrar?- pregunta sin quejas ni oposición a su madre. Quizás algún día tendría el valor de enfrentarlos.

Mientras tanto en la carretera, craig veía a los autos pasar. Había salido a trabajar desde muy temprano y ya era casi medio día. Por suerte había logrado vender más de sus collares ese día y más porque tuvo un poco de ayuda. Al salir de su casa en la mañana vio a karen, la niña se encontraba cerca y al verlo corrió a saludarlo sonriente, estuvieron hablando en el camino y con algo de timidez la niña se ofreció a ayudarlo, craig no se nego y más porque sabía que la niña estaría mejor con el que en su casa viendo a sus padres discutir por casi todo, así que dejo que la acompañará.

-Ya vi cuatro autos de color rojo, significa que gane ¿no? - dice karen viéndolo.

-Si, felicidades-

-Jaja, no conocía este juego ¿que otro te sabes?-

-Bueno... Aparte de contar los autos, correr, y atajar la pelota, no solía jugar ningún otro juego- le dice con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Entonces podemos ir a comer algo? Digo... Es que ya vendimos todo-

-Oh, claro... Sólo debemos ir a comprarla... Pero antes dejame revisar algo... - el azabache se sacó el teléfono y lo encendió. Tweek le dijo que llamaría a la hora del almuerzo por lo que quería estar pendiente.

-¿Que vamos a comer?- pregunta la niña mientras empieza a caminar.

Craig guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo y ve a la niña- ¿que te gustaría?-

-Mm... Algo rico pero no tan costoso-

-... El sandwich que me trajiste ayer estaba delicioso, creo que tengo antojo de otro, podemos comprar algo de pan y luego algo para rellenarlo ¿te parece?-

-¡Sii! ¡es una muy buena idea! -

-Genial, vamos a la tienda-

Después de que compraron todo lo necesario para los sandwiches fueron a la casa para prepararlos. Craig le sirvió a la niña en un plato y lo coloco sobre la mesa, esta sólo sonrio dandole un gran bocado al sándwich y se limpio un poco la boca.

Este la veía con una pequeña sonrisa pero en eso recordó a cierto rubio y vio nuevamente su teléfono, no tenía ninguna llamada de tweek, nisiquiera un mensaje.

Karen lo vio curiosa y no tardo en preguntar que le pasaba. El azabache veía su teléfono a cada rato y eso la tenia algo extrañaba, el no solía ser muy apegado a esos aparatos.

-¿Que pasa craig? Te ves desanimado- le comenta llamando la atención de este.

-¿Que? No, no, nada de eso ¿porque lo estaría?- niega de inmediato mientras deja el teléfono sobre la mesa.

-Es que no dejas de ver tu teléfono-

-Sólo quería saber la hora... - dice sujetando su sandwich y dándole un bocado.

-¿Pero porque? ¿Esperas a alguien o vas a salir a algún lugar?-

-... Nada de eso, sólo... Nah, olvidalo no es importante... -

-Mm... ¿Seguro?-

Este asiente mientras come y la niña lo ve no muy convencida, aun así deja de insistir y sigue comiendo. Hubo un largo silencio mientras comían, y cuando ambos terminaron de comer se quedaron un rato más en la mesa platicando. Karen le contaba a craig las típicas peleas de sus padres cuando bebían demás y el azabache sólo la veía serio, la pequeña no tenía porque soportar ese tipo de ambiente en su hogar, y además le preocupaba lo que estos fueron capaz de hacerle mientras se encontraban sumidos en el alcohol, ya sabía por experiencia propia por lo que podía pasar karen.

-... Ellos enloquecen cuando beben demasiado, pero por suerte sólo se golpean entre ellos, a mi sólo me dicen que me vaya a mi habitación- le cuenta tranquila, ya era costumbre que sus padres actuarán así.

-Aún así pienso que debes tener cuidado, cualquier mínimo daño que quieran hacerte buscame lo más rápido posible ¿bien?-

-Si... Gracias por preocuparte craig jeje, La verdad me gusta mucho poder estar contigo, eres como otro gran hermano para mi- confiesa mientras sonríe.

-... No es ningún problema, también te veo como una hermanita, y es por eso que no quisiera que te hicieran daño-

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien- asegura la niña- ahora debo irme a casa porque mis padres se van a molestar, es que no les pedí permiso de salir esta mañana... -

-Bueno, sólo cuidate... Y por cierto, antes de que te vayas dejame darte una parte de las ganancias de hoy- dice este levantándose de su silla.

-¿Que? No, no tienes que darme nada, ese dinero es tuyo, yo sólo quise ayudarte porque quería- explica rápido mientras se baja de la silla y lo sigue.

-¿Cómo de qué no? No te voy a dejar con las manos vacías después de que ma ayudaste a vender todos mis collares-

-Enserio, no te preocupes por eso, no necesito el dinero-

Este la con duda y se cruza de brazos, sabía perfectamente la situación en la vivía la niña y alguna necesidad debía tener.

-Karen, dudo en verdad que no necesites el dinero-

-¡Lo digo enserio! Mi hermano me ha estado ayudando mucho estos días, es por eso que no necesito más-

-Oh... ¿El.. Aún esta al pendiente de ti?-

-Si, mi hermano jamás ha dejado de preocuparse por mi, siempre me envía ayuda-

-... El se fue hace como tres años... ¿Porque hasta ahora es que te esta ayudando? -

-Es que no ha sido nada fácil para el, craig... Sabes que tuvo que irse del basurero para poder estudiar en la ciudad-

-Si... Con una beca, ya me lo habías comentado-

-El apenas logro conseguir un mejor trabajo de medio tiempo para poder mantenerse, en el que estaba antes le pagaban muy mal-

-Entiendo, es por eso que no había podido ayudarte mucho... Igual me da gusto que tu hermano se preocupe por ti, significa que en verdad le importas-

-Kenny esta ahorrando para poder llevarme con el, y yo también ahorro con cada ayuda que el me envía- dice feliz.

-Eso es increíble, se que si te saca de este basurero estarás muchísimo mejor... -

-Eso es lo que siempre me dice, también quiere inscribirme en una escuela-

-¿Enserio? Karen, eso suena bastante bien, enserio pienso que mereces tener una mejor vida lejos de aquí, este ambiente lleno de alcohólicos y delincuentes no es nada sano para ti-

-Bueno... Yo pienso que también deberías considerar salir de aquí, tu no eres alcohólico y tampoco un delincuente craig... - comenta algo preocupada.

-¿Yo? Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de vida, no te preocupes por mi- dice este despeinandola con su mano- te daré tu recompensa por haberme ayudado hoy-

-Craig, ya te dije que no es necesario- dice la niña apenada pero el azabache ya había entrado a la habitación a buscar el dinero- ngh... -

-Me dijiste que estabas ahorrando para ayudar a tu hermano ¿no? Pues con más razón aceptalo... - entregándole el dinero a la niña quien no tuvo otra opción que tomarlo, este sonrio un poco y la niña le agradeció feliz, luego de eso se despidió y regresó a su casa.

Craig camino hasta la mesa y vio su teléfono sobre la mesa, observándolo fijo y con expresión seria lo sujeta y lo lleva a su habitación. Se preguntaba si el rubio estaría demasiado ocupado en su trabajo o simplemente no tenía tiempo para hablarle aunque fuera por unos pocos segundos. Fuera lo que fuera no se atrevió a llamarlo, después de todo no quería interrumpirlo.

Ya era más de medio día y tweek aún se encontraba con su madre, sólo que está vez no en la oficina. Cuando hellen dijo la empresa en donde estaría a cargo tweek a partir de ese día no se conformo con la simple aprobación de su hijo, de inmediato quiso que fueran a dicha empresa para que se presentara como el nuevo gerente. Este no pudo negarse ya que era sumamente importante para su madre y no quería que pensara que no le interesaba, aunque en realidad era así.

Ahora tweek acababa de terminar su discurso de presentación como nuevo dueño del negocio frente a todos los empleados y sin poder ignorar los saludos y presentaciones de todos fue obligado por decencia a atender a cada uno de estos, cosa que lo hizo perder bastante tiempo. La estricta madre no se aparto del blondo en ningún momento, y eso ya lo empezaba a desesperar, ni siquiera había podido tener un tiempo a solas con su teléfono para llamar a craig.

-Ngh, mamá, ya me presente como el nuevo gerente de la empresa, ahora debo regresar al trabajo- dice este queriendose ir de inmediato.

Esta lo vio y sonrio tranquila-... Hijo, no te preocupes por eso, eres el gerente, además tienes a ese muchacho que es como tu mano derecha ¿no?-

-Christophe si me ayuda mamá, pero hay clientes estrictos que solicitan hablar personalmente conmigo-

-Mm... Pues el simplemente les puede decir que te llamen luego cariño, te estás presentando como nuevo gerente de nuestra empresa de perfume por lo tanto es algo importante, ellos entenderán-

-... ¿Puedo aunque sea ir a almorzar algo?-

-Claro, de hecho ya Sebastián viene por nosotros, hay un nuevo restaurante cinco estrellas al pasar la carretera y dicen que es una maravilla- comenta con una sonrisa.

-Bueno... No quiero sonar grosero, pero es que siempre almuerzo con Christophe y pienso que...

-Hijo, el seguramente ya almorzó... Son las tres de la tarde, vayamos a ese lujoso restaurante, se que te va a encantar-

-... Está bien mamá... -accede después de evitar suspirar de estrés.

Sebastián paso por ellos en el auto y se dirigió directo al lujoso restaurante. En el camino tweek se veía cansado y estresado al mismo tiempo, tenía la inmensa necesidad de llamar al azabache y explicarle el porque no lo había llamado, pero la mujer estaba atenta a cualquier acción que hiciera y sabía lo entrometida que podía llegar a ser.

-Esto es lo único desagradable al tener que dirigirnos al restaurante... - comenta la castaña cuando el auto pasa por el basurero- este horrible basurero arruina por completo el ambiente, y lo peor es que hay gentuza que vive ahi...-

El comentario hizo fruncir el ceño a tweek quien veía por la ventana. Sebastián noto el incomodo momento y apretó un poco más el volante, no quiso opinar.

-No deberían de permitir que hayan personas viviendo en lugares tan asquerosos, si es que se les puede llamar personas... -

-... Son personas mamá... Al igual que nosotros- responde tweek con voz seria.

-Sólo los animales viven en lugares sucios... Somos demasiado diferentes a ellos-

Tweek prefirió guardar silencio y olvidar su creciente enojo, no quería iniciar una discusión que no lo llevaría a nada. Su madre jamás cambiaría sin importar lo que le dijera.

Al llegar al restaurante la mujer quiso almorzar en la mejor mesa, el mesero los guio rápidamente hacia una elegante mesa y estos tomaron asiento, luego de ver el menú y ordenar lo que almorzarian hellen estuvo platicando más sobre la nueva responsabilidad de su hijo, que esperaban que al igual que en la cafetería hiciera un buen trabajo y generará buenos ingresos.

Tweek sólo la escuchaba hablar algo aburrido y asentia a cada cosa que está le dijera. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era volver a su empresa y estar a solas para poder hablar con craig, pero con su madre agobiandolo se le hacia imposible.

Después de almorzar hellen aviso a Sebastián para los buscará y finalmente tweek pudo volver a la empresa, pero antes de que el blondo bajara del auto y se adentrara al edificio la madre le dio un aviso.

-Cariño, apenas termines tu trabajo ve a la mansión-

-¿A la mansión? Pero... ¿Para que?-

-Bueno, aparte de recordarte de que tienes dos padres que deberías de visitar más seguido te informo que Richard también quiere hablarte sobre esa nueva responsabilidad que tienes ahora-

-Ngh... ¿Y no podría ir no lose... A la hora de la cena?-

-... Tu padre llegará a las seis... Y creeme, será una platica larga la que tendrás con el, es mejor que vayas directo a la mansión, sabes que el odia esperar... -

-... Bien mamá, les avisare cuando vaya para allá... -

-Excelente... -

Y sin decir más el rubio salio del auto para volver al trabajo. Sebastián se sintió apenado por el joven y empezó a conducir, sabía que este seguramente deseaba ver a craig esa tarde.

-Ah, hola señor- saludo rápido uno de los empleados cuando lo vio entrar.

Tweek caminaba deprisa e iba directamente a su oficina. Necesitaba al menos cinco minutos de privacidad para poder hablar con craig. Le preocupaba lo que pensara el azabache después de que no lo llamó en ningún momento.

-¡Señor tweek! ¡le tengo un... - decía la recepcionista cuando lo vio pasar, pero tweek sólo siguió caminando y le dijo que lo llamara en un rato.

Cuando tweek tomó el ascensor y espero llegar al sexto piso, estuvo pensando en craig, realmente quería verlo esa tarde pero lamentablemente no se iba a poder, tampoco pudo llamarlo antes y necesitaba explicarle porque iría a verlo ese día.

El ascensor se detuvo y tweek salió rápido sin perder ni un minuto de tiempo. Mientras caminaba vio a christophe quien venía hacia su dirección, el castaño lo vio con sorpresa y luego soltó un suspiro aliviado, este sujetaba varias carpetas y parecía preocupado.

-Ngh, christophe, necesito que me cubras sólo un poco más mientras...

-Tweek, hay dos gerentes importantes que desean verte personalmente- le informa rápido.

-¿Que?- dice cansado.

-Ellos te están esperando desde hace una hora, tienes que ir a atenderlos de inmediato o pensaran que no los estamos tomando enserio-

-¡P... Pero es que necesito llamar a craig! - explica frustrado, el estrés se estaba apoderando de el.

-Amigo, esto es importante-

-Craig también lo es, y no he tenido ni un maldito segundo libre desde que llego mi madre-

-Tweek, tranquilo, baja la voz o te van a escuchar- Christophe trata de calmar al rubio quien parecía bastante preocupado y se sujetaba la frente- mira, craig seguramente entenderá, cuando tengas tiempo llamalo y explicale porque no pudiste llamarlo antes, no tienes que ponerte así-

-¡Es que...¡Ngh! hoy mi madre, la nueva responsabilidad, craig, todos, Maldita sea Chris, me siento muy estresado hoy... - le dice con expresión frustrada.

-Entiendo, fue un día difícil, pero trata de tranquilizarte ¿si? Sólo respira profundo y piensa en que pronto terminaras tu trabajo y podrás ver a craig... -

-... No, hoy no podré verlo-

-¿A no? -

-Cuando termine mi trabajo aquí ire directo a la mansión y tendré que soportar de nuevo el molesto discurso de mi padre-

-Bueno, aún así trata de tranquilizarte... Mañana o pasado, tienes muchos más días para poder verlo-

-Chris, no te lo dije al salir con mi madre, pero... -

-¿Que pasa?-

-... Es que, a partir de hoy administrare una tercera empresa, cada vez siento que tengo menos tiempo y me preocupa no poder ver a craig tan seguido-

-Oh... mierda... No pensé que adivinaria-

-...Te hablaré después sobre eso... Dile a los gerentes que los atendere de inmediato, diles que entren a mi oficina, y que disculpen la demora... - dice este dirigiéndose a su oficina y respirando profundo.

Christophe se le quedó viendo algo preocupado y luego fue a avisarles a los gerentes sobre su llegada. Por alguna razón sentía que venir a Estados Unidos fue buena idea porque tweek volvería a ver a la persona que amaba, pero por otro lado sabía que los exigentes padres de su amigo le daban cada día más responsabilidades y estrés, cosa que al blondo le costaba manejar. Sólo esperaba que su amigo se supiera controlar y no tuviera un ataque de estrés.

Al llegar el atardecer tweek llamó a Sebastián para que viniera por el, Christophe lo acompaño y en el camino hubo un largo silencio, tweek se veía sumamente cansado y su cabeza dolía demasiado, pero aún así quiso sujetar su teléfono y luego marcarle a craig.

-...-

Pero craig no respondió la llamada, su teléfono estuvo sonando por un rato y se encontraba sobre la cama.

El azabache buscaba más material entre los escombros de chatarra y al mismo tiempo forcejeaba con fuerza y arrojaba lejos los trozos pesados de metal. Si Tweek no lo había llamado y encima no había venido a verlo era claro que estaba demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos de trabajo, seguramente platicando con sus amigos ricos que fácilmente podían invitarlo a lugares muchos más divertidos y caros. El en cambio, bueno, sólo husmeaba en la basura.

-... No me contesta... - dice tweek desanimado mientras baja la mirada.

-Seguro está ocupado... - dice Christophe.

-Si joven tweek, recuerde que ese muchacho es bastante trabajador... -

-Pero es que... Bueno, tal vez si esta ocupado... Entonces sólo le dejaré un mensaje- Este empieza a teclear en su teléfono y Christophe lo observa sereno. Cuando envió el mensaje quito su mirada del teléfono y suspiro preocupado.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunta su amigo sujetandole el hombro.

-... No lose... Estoy muerto-

-Oye, se que tus padres son muy exigentes y todo, pero no deberían de obligarte a poseer más poder del que quieres... -

-Si... Nisiquiera me interesa ser millonario, yo estaba perfectamente bien al administrar mi propia empresa, pero cuando llegue aquí ellos tuvieron que arruinar todo... -

-... ¿Y le has dicho eso a tus padres? -

-No... Chris, no es nada fácil decírles eso... Soy su único hijo, y quieren que sea yo quien maneje todas esas empresas al final-

-Pero si no te sientes bien administrando tantas empresas simplemente puedes contratar a nuevos gerentes que te ayuden, digo, tus padres no pueden esperar que tu hagas todo el trabajo sólo ¿o si? -

-Aghh... Eso y mucho más-

-Joder... ¿Es enserio?-

-Es que aún no los conoces bien... Sebastián- dice este esperando el apoyo de su chófer.

-En eso tiene toda la razón el joven... Sus padres son personas que sólo piensan en perfección, y no les importa sobrecargar a su único hijo de trabajo con tal de que queden satisfechos-

-Pero... ¿Acaso no les interesa tu opinión y felicidad?-

-No-

-... Eso es... Bueno, si se ven fríos, pero no crei que fueran tan insensibles-

-Siempre han sido así... Desde que era niño jamás les importo lo que yo quería para ser feliz, si quería jugar con otros niños "pobres" me lo prohibían, la verdad me creían algo raro por interesarme en las cosas simples...-

-Entre ellas craig...-

-...-

-¿Iras mañana a verlo?-

-... Haré todo lo posible... necesito verlo... Necesito estar con el-

-Te entiendo, te entiendo... Pero deja de preocuparte tanto, en algún momento se podrán ver con total tranquilidad-

Tweek se queda pensando y duda un poco, quería creer que eso era verdad y que pronto vería a craig para abrazarlo y besarlo como tanto le gustaba, pero con tanto trabajo encima se sentía agobiado, no quería que el trabajo robara su vida social, temia no tener nada de tiempo para ver a su amado. Entre esos pensamientos el rubio se empieza a sentir cada vez más cansado mientras observa por la ventana, aunque su cabeza dolía como el infierno sólo esperaba a poder verlo pronto.

Más tarde, craig regresó a su casa y dejó una bolsa con pan en la mesa, estaba cansado por tener que levantar tantos objetos pesados y buscar entre la chatarra material que le fuera útil. Este camino hasta su habitación y busco una toalla para ir a darse un baño, sin embargo antes de salir de la habitación fijo su mirada en el teléfono, se quedó serio un momento y luego se acerco a la cama para sujetarlo. Cuando vio un mensaje entrante de tweek sintió su corazón Latir con fuerza y lo dudando un poco lo abrió.

"Hola craig... Me siento muy apenado por no haberte llamado después del medio día como habíamos acordado, la verdad es que estuve algo ocupado y casi no tuve tiempo para usar mi teléfono, intenté llamarte y no respondiste, me imagino que estabas ocupado. También me siento mal por no irte a visitar como lo había prometido, en serio quería verte... Pero lamentablemente mis padres querían reunirse conmigo esta tarde... Yo... Bueno, haré todo lo posible para verte o llamarte mañana, y si no estas muy cansado me gustaría hablarte cuando termine de reunirme con mis padres. Avisame si quieres hablar un rato... Te quiero "

Craig leyó varias veces el mensaje y suspiro cansado, dejo el teléfono sobre la cama y se fue a bañar. No quería responder ahora su mensaje, se sentía extrañamente confundido y esa maldita inseguridad se empezaba a apoderar de él nuevamente.

Mientras pasaba el jabón por todo su cuerpo desnudo y sentía el agua de la ducha caer sobre el, cerro sus ojos recordando al blondo. El día anterior había sido increíble, aunque su padre vino a joder un rato tweek fue valiente y se quedó a enfrentarlo hasta lograr que se fuera, luego en el auto, sus besos y abrazos, cuando el blondo dijo que lo amaba, esa fue la mejor parte, sin embargo no podía sentír que tweek fuera feliz en un lugar con el basurero. Ahora que este era un exitoso empresario le daba muchísima más inseguridad que lo fuera a ver, lo amaba, y demasiado, pero el rubio merecía algo mejor, le dolía de tan sólo pensarlo.

-Tweek...-pronuncia su nombre mientras el agua resbala por su negro cabello.

Al secarse y colocarse una ropa más cómoda para dormir, este sujeto nuevamente su teléfono y vio el mensaje de tweek.

-... -

"No te preocupes, se que seguramente estuviste muy ocupado"

Y sin escribir nada más envió el mensaje.

Eran las nueve y media de la noche y tweek ya se encontraba en su apartamento, para ser específicos en la bañera. El blondo tenía sus ojos cerrados e intentaba relajarse respirando profundo, su cuerpo se sentía bastante bien dentro del agua y su cabeza ya no dolía tanto, a pesar de que tuvo que escuchar a su padre un buen rato. El delicioso aroma a vainilla inundaba sus fosas nasales y sonreía un poco más tranquilo. Ese delicioso baño era justo lo que necesitaba.

Al salir del agua y secar su cuerpo y cabello, tweek se coloco su comoda piyama y luego se recostó en la cama. El teléfono se encontraba cerca y lo tomó, viendo que tenía un mensaje de craig se puso algo nervioso y lo leyó.

-No te preocupes se que seguramente estuviste muy ocupado, ngh... ¿Sólo eso? Nisiquiera me respondió si quería que habláramos un rato... ¿Estará molesto? - se pregunta preocupado y duda varios segundos en si marcarle o no, es que realmente quería hablar con el, y no sabía si tendría tiempo para eso al día siguiente.

Craig terminó de comer y dejo el plato en el fregador, estaba cansado y sólo quería dormir. Cuando regresó a su habitación se sento un rato en el borde de la cama y de repente escucho su teléfono sonar.

-...-este vio el teléfono y lo sujeto, viendo la pantalla y leyendo el nombre de tweek trago un poco de saliva- tweek... - dijo antes de responder la llamada, no sabía ni que diría, pero sintió que no quería ignorarlo en ese momento-...-sin pensar más respondió a la llamada.

-Craig... Yo... ¿Craig?-

-... -

-¿Estas ahí?-

-... Si, aquí estoy... -

-Ngh, craig... - sonríe feliz- me da tanto gusto escucharte por fin-

-... -

-Ehh... Yo, bueno... Quería disculpame de nuevo por no haberte llamado antes, es que tuve que...

-No te disculpes, no tienes que hacerlo-

-¿Uh?-

-Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes, entiendo que estes muy ocupado y que tu trabajo quite tiempo... - dice tranquilo y tweek levanta una ceja con duda.

-... ¿No te molesto entonces que no haya ido?-

-Ahh, escucha, yo también estaba algo ocupado de todos modos así que no creo que deba molestarme por que estabas ocupado, seria muy tonto de mi parte-

-Ngh... Okey, pero aún así... Quiero que sepas que hice todo lo posible para llamarte, mi madre estuvo encima de mi todo el día y... La verdad no me atreví a llamarte frente a ella-

-... Si, me lo imagino, después de todo te da algo de vergüenza ¿no?-

Tweek parpadeo varias veces y rápidamente negó, no quería que pensara eso.

-No, no es eso craig ¿como crees que me vas a avergonzar?-

-¿Pues si prácticamente no quieres que tu madre sepa de mi que otra cosa puede significar?-

-¡No! Craig, yo ya te he dicho como es mi madre, sabes como denigra a las personas humildes-

-Si, lose, pero al final si me estas ocultando tweek, y eso la verdad no me hace sentir muy cómodo-

-¡Si no quiero que mis padres sepan de ti es por que se que se van a entrometer en mi relación y no te aceptarán!- confiesa el blondo frustrado.

-... -

-... Craig, yo te quiero, y mucho, no te escondo porque me avergüences, lo hago porque temo a lo que mis padres y demás gente sean capas de decir o hacer-

-... ¿Y cuando tiempo vas a estar ocultandome tweek? ¿Eh? Yo también te quiero, pero se que esto de ser pobre te esta afectando de alguna manera- dice serio.

-... Creo que al final si estabas molesto-

-... No, sólo dije lo que pensaba, ahora sólo quiero descansar un rato, adiós...-

Craig colgó la llamada y no le dio tiempo a tweek de responder, el rubio suspiro frustrado y dejando el teléfono a un lado se empezó a preocupar más, craig si estaba molesto, y lo peor, pensaba que se avergonzaba de él. Ahora más que nunca necesito verlo en persona y explicarle de mejor manera eso no verdad, que el era un chico maravilloso, trabajador y humilde, y que era por eso que lo amaba tanto y de sentía orgulloso de él.

Al día siguiente tweek estuvo algo serio, sólo hacía su trabajo sin perder tiempo y en ningún momento le comento a christophe sobre su pequeña discusión con craig, sólo quería terminar su trabajo, y ver a craig sin importar que, necesitaba y quería verlo.

En cuanto a la tercera responsabilidad, tweek fue bastante claro a la hora de dar las órdenes en su nuevo negocio. No quería estar encima de los empleados todo el tiempo y estar corrigiendo sus errores, se supone que eran profesionales, que hicieran bien su trabajo, eso era lo único que les pedía para no perder tiempo ahí, y dándoles una advertencia sobre las consecuencias de cualquier mínimo error administrativo estos estuvieron el doble de concentrados en su trabajo.

Al llegar la tarde este ya había terminado de reunirse con sus clientes y les había aclararo sus dudas. En la cafetería todo marchaba bien al igual que en la perfumería, así que tranquilo y algo cansado fue al basurero a ver a craig.

Este camino directo hacia la casa y tocó varias veces la puerta, pero no respondió, quizás estaba en alguna montaña de chatarra. Tweek busco de inmediato hacia allá y como esperaba lo encontró en la cima de una montaña, este al ver al rubio no dijo nada y suguio trabajando, pero esta vez tweek no pensaba dejarse ignorar.

-¡Craig!- le grito desde abajo.

El azabache bajo su mirada hacia y suspiro agotado.

-¡Baja por favor! ¡Tenemos que hablar! - dice serio.

A craig le sorprendió un poco el tono exigente del rubio, y aunque este no fuera su dueño ni nada tuvo que bajar de inmediato, ya que al parecer el rubio no se iría hasta que hablaran.

-Hola tweek- lo saluda tranquilo al bajar.

-Craig, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer... -

-¿Todavía con eso? Ya te dije que no importaba- dice este sin darle mucha importancia.

-... Dijiste que me avergonzaba de ti, y no es verdad-

Este se limpiaba sus manos manchadas con una toalla y no decía nada.

-Craig... ¿Dudas de mi? ¿Porque? -

-Yo no he dicho eso... - responde empezando a caminar- vamos a la casa... -

Tweek se le queda viendo preocupado y lo sigue. Ya dentro de la casa el rubio se cruzo de brazos y noto como craig evitaba un poco su mirada, sabía que le ocultaba algo, tenía dudas, era claro, y si no hablaban todo sería peor.

-... Dudas de mi -

-... -

-Pensé que ya me conocías craig... Me duele que creas que no te amo lo suficiente-

-De nuevo no fue lo que dije... -

-No hace falta que lo digas, tu comportamiento me lo dice todo, se cuando estas enojado... Frustrado... Y justo ahora estas siendo indiferente-

-No, te deje entrar a mi casa para que habláramos ¿no? No se de que indiferencia me hablas... -

-... Quería verte, enserio... Pero no pude alejarme de mi madre en ningún momento, te juro por dios que si ella no pensara tan mal de la gente humilde yo definitivamente ya te hubiera presentado... - le dice apenado.

-... Dudo enserio que aunque no pensara igual quisiera que su hijo estuviera con un recogedor de basura-

-Nhh, craig, no hables así de ti mismo, es lo que te hace desconfiar tanto-

-Lo dijo porque es verdad, por favor tweek seamos realistas, aunque no lo creas somos demasiado diferentes, siempre ha sido así-

Este se sorprende por las palabras del azabache y siente un ligero dolor en su pecho.

-No... No es así - niega con la cabeza y frunce el ceño- somos dos simples personas, nada más... Al final Ngh, al final ambos terminaremos muertos, nadie vivirá para siempre, ninguno es mejor que el otro y mucho menos diferente, y los que creen que si están muy equivocados-

Craig lo escucha atento y en silencio, su expresión sería se empezaba a ablandar por lo que decía tweek.

-Crees que porque crecí con una familia adinerada y ahora tengo mi propia empresa soy diferente, pues dejame decirte que no, somos iguales craig, ambos somos humanos y no sabemos que en que momento vamos a necesitar del otro... Yo... Yo por ejemplo necesito que confies en mi, que no me creas superior a ti, y que definitivamente no pienses que me a vergüenzas... -

-... Yo... No lose... - duda este algo preocupado.

-... -

-Por más que lo digas... Siento que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti tweek, creo que mereces algo mejor- le confiesa apenado y frustrado a la vez.

-Pero craig... Tu eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz, no me importa lo demás... -

-Yo no soy suficiente...-

-Craig... -

-... Deberías de considerar mejor con quien quieres estar-

-¿Que? Craig, yo no debo considerar nada, sólo necesito tu amor para ser feliz ¡nada más! -

-Pero de amor no se vive, tweek... - dice este viéndolo a los ojos.

-... Quien sabe craig, a lo mejor si... Porque puede que no tengas cosas lujosas ni nada, pero tu corazón, tu forma de ser, me da muchísima más felicidad que el simple dinero... -

-... Losiento tweek... Pero tu no sabes como me siento yo, a ti jamás te ha faltado nada, yo en cambio he tenido que soportar a mi molesto padre y sobrevivir a este estilo de vida... Hablas de amor... Que es lo único que necesitas, pero yo no pienso que deba darte solamente eso-

-... Eres muy inseguro craig, si tu quieres puedes superarte, es decir, piensa en clyde, el salió de aquí y ahora está estudiando para tener un mejor trabajo y...

-Lo que hago te parece muy poca cosa ¿verdad?-

-Craig... No dije eso, yo sólo...

-Pues entonces dejame tranquilo, y si no quieres que sepan que estas aquí mejor regresa a tu apartamento, ya sabes, no vayan a descubrirte-

-Craig... - dice apenado.

-... -

-Yo creí que ya estábamos bien... -

-Pues no, Admitelo tweek, temes a que alguien te descubra y arruine tu imagen de empresario reconocido-

-¿Q.. Que?... -

En eso craig camina hasta la mesa y sujeta el periódico que se encontraba ahí, tweek lo veía sin entender y luego vio como craig le enseñaba una página en dónde al parecer había un reporte de el y su reconocida empresa, también mencionaban que era el nuevo gerente de la cafetería y perfumería tweak.

-Eres un gerente joven y exitoso tweek, tus padres están super orgullosos de tus logros y siguen esperando maravillas de ti, administras tres empresas y tus padres consideran darte mucho más poder... - dice este mientras lo ve.

-Ngh... En que momento... - susurra el blondo al ver la noticia, sus padres jamás le comentaron nada sobre aparecer en la prensa.

-El punto es que... Al estar conmigo, estas arruinando tu imagen como empresario decente ¿que pensaran tus padres? es claro que estarían demasiado avergonzados de que su único hijo se este involucrando con un chico del basurero... ¿O me equivoco?-

Tweek bajo su mirada preocupado y no supo que responder, lo que craig decía era verdad, pero igual no significaba que se avergonzara de el, pero entonces... ¿Porque no lo presentaba ante todos? Se sentía confundido.

-... No, no te equivocas... Mis padres jamas cambiaran su forma de pensar, pero... Pero... - dice este mientras se le acerca.

Craig se le queda viendo serio y siente como este le sujeta los hombros y acerca su rostro al suyo.

-Te amo craig... no me importa lo que pienses ellos de ti, te adoro demasiado y no quiero que te subestimes tanto... Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar... N.. No quiero que me odies ngh... - dice este abrazandolo.

-... No te odio-

-Pero crees soy demasiado para ti... No quiero eso- dice triste.

Craig se quedo en silencio mientras sentía el cálido abrazo del blondo, su ropa estaba sucia y a tweek no le importo, sólo se aferraba a su cuerpo con fuerza y luego lo veía a los ojos.

-Craig... -

Este miro sus ojos y vio tristeza y preocupación en ellos, tweek lo amaba, se lo estaba demostrando, pero sus malditas inseguridades no lo dejaban en paz, lo atormentaban al sentirse inferior y escondido, le dolía no ser lo suficientemente bueno para el, y no quería ni imaginarse lo que sus padres dirían.

-... No debimos enamorarnos... - le dice algo dolido.

-No digas eso... Por favor... -

-Es que... Es muy difícil poder estar juntos... -

-No, no lo es... -

-Tweek... Eres algo inocente... - dice este viéndolo.

Con sus rostros cada vez más cerca y sintiendo la respiración del otro estos se perdieron por varios segundos en sus miradas, y sin poder soportarlo más se dejaron llevar.

Por impulso craig se apoderó de los labios de tweek en un apasionado beso mientras sujetaba su cintura y lo atraia más a su cuerpo, tweek correspondió de inmediato y le siguió el ritmo abrazandole el cuello.

Ambos estuvieron así por varios segundos, besando los labios del otro y sintiéndo cada vez más la necesidad de demostrarse su amor, sin embargo craig dejó de besarlo y se separo un poco del rubio mientras apartaba su vista agitado.

Hubo un largo silencio en ese momento, tensión, ninguno decía nada y se sentían extrañamente calientes por dentro.

-... Tweek... Creo que... Deberías irte -

-... -

-Losiento... Es que... Necesito pensar- dice este sin verlo.

-Craig... No dejare de venir a verte... Te amo, y no pienso dejarte por el trabajo o la opinión de mis padres... -

-... Lose-

-Bueno... Al menos estas claro en eso... Pero me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo hoy, el trabajo me tiene... Bueno, mejor olvidalo, no necesito hablar de eso mientras estoy contigo-

-... No dejes tus responsabilidades a un lado por mi... Sólo te pido eso-

-Bien... -

Ninguno dijo más después de eso, tweek noto de repente esa molesta tensión extraña a su alrededor y el calor en el, vio a craig unos segundos y con un simple adiós abandono la casa.

El azabache no respondió y se quedó pensando algo confundido, también se sentía extrañamente caliente y frustrado, como que sentía que había cometido un error al dejar ir al rubio.

-Tsk... Maldita sea... Tal vez un baño me calme...-dice este caminando a dicho lugar. El agua lo ayudaría a bajar su temperatura.

Discusiones, inseguridades, besos, y repentinas calenturas, a partir de ese momento los días fueron así. Tweek hacia todo lo posible para ir a ver a craig, y aunque hubieron días en los que le fue imposible hacerlo debido a la cantidad de trabajo, el rubio jamás se rindió y busco un poco de tiempo a solas para marcarle por teléfono. Las respuestas de craig eran cortas y similares, simplemente decía que no se preocupara por el y que sólo se concentrará en su trabajo, a tweek no le convencían para nada las palabras de craig y cada vez que lograba verlo en persona empezaban a discutir por sus inseguridades, luego trataban de arreglarse y finalmente se abrazaban antes de llegar a los apasionados besos. En varias ocasiones estuvieron bien y platicaron, sonrieron y se demostraban su amor como cuando eran adolescentes, pero en otros momentos la inseguridad y baja autoestima de craig preocupaba al rubio y los llevaba nuevamente a las peleas innecesarias.

Varias semanas después, tweek estuvo platicando con su fiel amigo Christophe, le contó sobre las inseguridades de craig y que ya no sabía que hacer para que este dejara de subestimarse. El castaño le sugirió de nuevo la idea de ofrecerle su ayuda para saliera del basurero y así poder tener una mejor vida. Tweek dudo bastante sobre decirle, sabía lo orgulloso y testarudo que era craig, pero después de haberlo pensado lo suficiente diciéndose que no perdía nada con intentarlo se atrevió a decirselo.

Un día craig y tweek se encontraban dentro del viejo auto y reían un poco mientras platicaban sobre algunas cosas, les gustaba recordar cuando eran niños y las travesuras que habían cometido en varias ocasiones. Todo era tranquilidad y en un momento de la platica ambos llegaron a besarse un largo rato.

Entre besos tweek no pudo evitar recodar la sugerencia de Christophe y se separo algo nervioso de este.

-... ¿Todo bien?- pregunto craig al sentir como el rubio se apartaba.

-Si... Tranquilo... - dice este sonriendole, pero craig noto algo de preocupación en el-... Ngh, craig... -

-¿Que pasa?-

-Estuve pensando mucho en ti jeje - ríe algo apenado- y me preguntaba si... Bueno... ¿Que opinas sobre aceptar mi ayuda y salir del basurero? Es que... - pregunta finalmente y craig lo ve en silencio, tweek sintió el rechazo apenas el azabache aparto su mirada de él.

-¿Porque me preguntas eso? ¿Ya te empieza incomodar venir a verme aquí? - pregunta serio.

-Craig, no trato de ofenderte sólo quiero saber que piensas al respecto- dice este sin querer iniciar una discusión.

-Pienso que si lo que intentas es darme tu ayuda para sacarme de aquí mi respuesta es un gran no, sabes que no necesito la ayuda de nadie-

-... Si craig, se que te gusta ganarte las cosas por tu propio esfuerzo, pero es que aquí en el basurero... Bueno, ya llevas mucho tiempo aquí y pienso que deberías intentar superarte un poco, eres muy joven ¿no te gustaría tener una mejor calidad de vida? Una mejor casa, no tener que soportar a tu padre, vamos, piénsalo bien-

-Aquí estoy bien... Me gusta lo que hago y estoy acostumbrado a vivir en el basurero-

-¿Pero porque no quieres aceptar mi ayuda craig? Sabes que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero que estemos más cerca... Al menos... ¿No te gustaría?-

-... Porque siento que sólo lo haces para que no descubran que estas con un recolector de basura- reclama algo molesto.

-N.. No, craig eso no...

-¡Si te avergüenza venir al basurero sólo dilo tweek!- dice en voz alta.

El blondo lo vio con algo de temor y sintió la rabia en su mirada.

-No necesito tu ayuda, siempre he hecho las cosas solo, así que si lo que buscas es cambiarme para que no sospechen quien soy en realidad pierdes tu tiempo-

-Craig... Yo no intento cambiarte, sólo quiero que tengas una mejor vida lejos del basurero ¿que tiene de malo eso?- le dice preocupado.

-... Significa que no te gusta como soy, ni donde vivo, ni mi estilo de vida, en ese caso sólo deja de venir y olvidate de mi-

-No... Craig... ¡Yo no quiero que pienses eso! - dice frustrado.

-... No iré a ningún lado- dice sin más mientras abre la puerta del auto y sale.

-¡Craig! Por favor regresa, no te ofendas ¡yo sólo quiero ayudar! - explica este bajando del auto y siguiéndolo.

-¡Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda!-

-¡No tienes que ponerte así! ¿¡Porque... Porque tienes que ser tan testarudo!? - grita cansado de su actitud.

Craig se detiene y lo ve molesto, tweek lo veía a los ojos y mantuvo su expresión sería.

-¿Crees que por tener dinero estaré interesado en aceptar tu ayuda de inmediato? Me gustas por ser tu no por tu poder, pero si no soy suficiente para ti y sólo te voy a avergonzar aléjate del basurero para siempre-

-...Craig, en ningún momento dije que fueras un interesado, y ya estoy cansado de decirte que tu no me avergüenzas, sólo me preocupa que pienses quedarte para siempre en este lugar ¡allá afuera hay miles de oportunidades y tu quieres quedarte aquí estancado!-

Este no dijo nada, sólo le dio una última mirada sería y siguió caminando, tweek pensó en seguirlo, pero algo en la mirada de craig se lo impidió. Ahora sólo lo veía adentrarse a la casa y cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Ya era de noche, las siete y media para ser exactos.

El rubio bajó la mirada decepcionado y empezó a caminar, aunque ya esperaba esa reacción por parte de craig al menos tenía la esperanza de que si quisiera vivir con el algún día. Craig era demasiado orgulloso y ahora más que nunca sabía que las cosas serian mucho más difíciles de lo que había imaginado.

Mientras en el aeropuerto, se anunciaba el exitoso aterrizaje del vuelo con destino a denvel. Todos bajaban del avión y caminaban por el lugar para ir a sus siguientes destinos, y entre la pequeña multitud de gente se destacaba un joven con cabello negro y mechón rojo, el cual tenía una expresión seria y luego sacaba un cigarro para colocarlo en su boca.

-... Finalmente estoy aquí, tweek... - dice este mientras exhala humo de su boca y observa el lugar.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

-Oh, hey amigo, te tardaste un poco más que la última vez jeje, supongo que ustedes estaban muy ocupados demostrándose su amor... - comentaba Christophe en un tono coqueto cuando vio llegar a su amigo al apartamento. Pero tweek estaba demasiado metido en sus tristes pensamientos por lo que no le presto mucha atención al castaño y fue directo a la cocina, esa actitud extraño por completo a christophe.

-Emm... Okey... ¿Tweek?- este se levantó rápidamente del sofá y fue a ver a su amigo.

Abriendo la nevera y sacando la jarra de jugo, tweek la dejo sobre la mesa y se dispuso a buscar un vaso para beber. Mientras Christophe lo veía con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y bien? ¿No me dirás que pasó ahora? Ustedes dos discuten mucho últimamente... -

Este dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y vio a su amigo con expresión cansada, luego recordó las palabras de craig sobre no salir nunca del basurero y sintió esa molesta decepción y preocupación en el.

-Si... Lo hacemos, pero como hoy no habíamos discutido en toda la tarde y todo era felicidad quise comentarle sobre lo de ayudarlo para que salga del basurero-

-Mm... Ya veo, y por tu expresión debo adivinar que su respuesta no era la que esperabas-

-No, pero es que... Bueno, la verdad si esperaba esa respuesta de él chris... Lo conozco, y se que se sintió ofendido apenas se lo dije... -

-Pero no tiene nada de malo que lo quieras ayudar-

-Lo mismo pienso yo... Sin embargo craig piensa muy diferente a nosotros, su orgullo siempre está primero... Ngh, me dijo bastante molesto que no iría a ningún lado- dice este sirviendose un poco de jugo.

-Esta muy apegado al basurero ¿eh?-

-Como no tienes idea... Pero no lo culpo chris, craig creció ahí, está acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida, asi que no podía esperar simplemente a que accedíera a venir conmigo cuando se lo pregunte-

-Bueno, es entendible que le guste su vida en el basurero o algo así, y que no quiera salir de ahí porque esta acostumbrado ¿pero como espera superarse algún día si siempre va a estar ahí?-

-... Ni siquiera se si craig quiere superarse, es como si sólo quisiera vivir trabajando de lo mismo hasta que muera, y me preocupa, Chris. No digo que sea algo malo lo que hace, el es muy talentoso y para nada me avergüenza, pero quiero que mejore su calidad de vida... Quiero que se supere, que salga de ese basurero en donde se que su padre no lo deja en paz ¡y que demuestre al mundo lo que es capaz de hacer! -

-Vaya... En verdad tienes grandes expectativas de el- dice christophe con una sonrisa de medio lado. Tweek sin duda confiaba demasiado en las habilidades de craig.

-Por supuesto que si, craig es increíble en lo que hace... Sólo tiene que pulirse más en el sentido de que necesita educación académica, estoy seguro de que si estudia y aprende mucho más de lo que sabe logrará superarse sin ningún problema-

-... ¿Y crees que el quiera estudiar algún día? por lo que me dices suena a que no le interesa en lo absoluto-

-Eso espero Chris... Tendré que hablar con el varias veces más hasta que piense mejor las cosas y considere mi propuesta-

-¿Eso no lo enojara más?-

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo... -

-¿Y si se molesta contigo y deja de hablarte por insistir tanto en eso?- pregunta Christophe cruzandose de brazos.

Tweek sólo se le queda viendo serio y luego baja su mirada con expresión dudosa. Craig si se había enojado bastante, y lo único que quería era saber su opinión, si seguía comentandoselo seguro que en algún momento explotaria ¿o quizás lo pensaría? ¿Era un decisión riesgosa intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión? No estaba seguro, pero de algo si estaba seguro, no dejaría que craig se resignara a vivir en el basurero por el resto de su vida.

-... Si craig me ama tanto como yo a él... Entenderá porque lo hago- responde serio y bebiendo un largo sorbo de su jugo.

Christophe no opino más y vio como tweek dejo el vaso vacío en el fregador y después se fue directo a su habitación. No quería desanimar a su amigo, pero si su pareja no tenía un mejor plan de vida para el ¿que futuro podría darle? Y no era por juzgar la condición de ese tal craig, pero tweek tenía razón, si en verdad lo amaba sólo debería de pensar en lo que es mejor tanto para el como para el rubio.

Tweek suspiro exhausto al cerrar la puerta y ver su cama vacía. Su discusión con craig lo había dejado algo frustrado y no quería que este lo odiara. Caminando hasta su cama y sacándose rápidamente el teléfono de su chaqueta, tweek quiso marcarle al azabache y asegurarse de que este no estuviera demasiado molesto con el.

-Ngh... - dijo este impaciente mientras esperaba a que el otro respondiera.

Craig estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación y fabricaba nuevos collares, después de su discusión con tweek no se sentía de muy buen humor y pensó que un poco de trabajo lo haría dejar de pensar por un momento en el. Cuando escucho su teléfono sonar no aparto su mirada de lo que hacía, pero dudando por un segundo no pudo evitar sujetar el aparato, viendo el nombre del rubio en la pantalla pensó en si responderle o no, es decir, tuvieron una discusión fuerte horas antes, le había molestado su propuesta y pensó de inmediato que a este

le avergonzaba tener que ir a verlo al basurero por lo que simplemente le hablo de esa forma.

-... Por favor contesta- dice el rubio en un susurro.

-... ¿Que pasa tweek?- responde este por fin.

-Craig... Ngh ¿como estas? tu, bueno... ¿Sigues molesto?- pregunta algo preocupado.

-... No quería responderte-

-Pero lo hiciste... ¿sigues molesto pero aún así decidiste responderme?-

-Si, y no quiero volver a hablar sobre eso... Ni siquiera lo menciones-

-Craig... -

-Tweek, sólo olvidalo ¿si?-

-Pero... Ngh, bien- dice tweek para evitar una discusión. En realidad no estaba bien, craig estaba siendo muy necio al no querer aceptar la ayuda de nadie. Aún así tweek no descartó la idea de intentarlo convencer en un futuro.

-... No quiero volver a estar molesto contigo, no quiero más discusiones-

-Yo tampoco craig... sólo quiero que recuerdes que te amo, y que quiero lo mejor para ti-

-... Yo también te amo... Pero si no me aceptas tal y como soy, no tienes porque seguir viniendo al basurero... -

-Craig, yo no...

-Ya se lo arriesgado que es para ti que vengas acá cada vez que puedes tweek... Y también se lo importante que es tu trabajo, eres increíble en lo que haces, además tus padres esperan lo mejor de ti, y seguramente también esperan a que un día consigas una gran pareja que sepa darte lo que te mereces... -

A tweek le sorprendió eso último y parpadeo varias veces ¿que intentaba decir?

-... Bueno, seguramente es eso lo que ellos esperan craig, pero creo que en realidad jamás les ha importado lo que yo quiero para mi vida-

-Son tus padres tweek... Estoy seguro de que quieren lo mejor para ti porque eres su único hijo-

-Pero jamás me han preguntado lo que yo quiero para ser feliz... Sólo les interesa el dinero, y quieren que yo sea igual a ellos... -

-... Tu te mereces lo mejor tweek, necesitas a alguien que pueda darte todo... Es por eso que te pedí que lo considerarás mejor antes de seguir viniendo a verme-

-Yo sólo te necesito a ti para ser feliz... -

Esas palabras conmovieron al azabache, pero supo que tweek sólo se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía y no pensaba en lo que era mejor para el.

-Yo no soy suficiente para ti... -

-Claro que si, y por el amor de dios ya deja de menospreciarte por lo que puedan decir los demás craig, tu ya eres increíble así como eres, te admiro como no tienes idea... -

-¿Admiras a un chico de basurero?-

-Si, admiro a un chico del basurero, un chico que lucha cada día para poder salir adelante en ese lugar, que a pesar de todos los problemas que puede tener sigue pensando que va a estar bien-

-... Y... ¿No te avergüenzo? Aún me cuesta un poco creer que no-

-No me a vergüenzas craig ¿porque me avergonzaria de la persona que amo?-

-Pues porque vive en un horrible lugar, por eso-

-El no tendría que vivir ahí si se diera una oportunidad y buscará más oportunidades afuera- comenta tweek levantando una ceja.

-Tweek, haga lo que haga dudo enserio que pueda llegar a ser alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Eres el hijo de las personas con más poder empresarial en denvel ¿como carajos van a querer que estes con alguien como yo? -

-¿¡Y que importa lo que ellos quieran!? Craig, sabes perfectamente que a mi jamás me ha importado lo material, lo único que me importa eres tu, y es por eso que te digo lo que te digo, para que pienses mejor las cosas y al final puedas estar mucho mejor a como estas ahora. Busca superarte, aprovecha ese gran talento que tienes, porque se que te llevará bastante lejos..-

-... -

Se que te molesta que lo diga, y que no quieres hablar sobre el tema, pero si en verdad confías en mi, si en verdad me amas... Consideralo... Al menos por mi... -

-Llevo toda mi vida aquí... Y aunque no lo creas, siento que sólo puedo pertenecer al basurero-

-Ngh, te estás poniendo límites, porque no...

-Ya no sigas tweek... Yo mismo pensaré en que momento querré salir de aquí, pero no me presiones ¿bien?-

-... No craig, pero sólo no pienses que te lo digo porque me avergüenza tu vida en el basurero, lo digo sólo porque pienso que mereces una mejor vida... Si tienes o no dinero me da igual, mientras busques superarte... Yo siempre te seguiré amando-

-... No cambiaras de parecer ¿verdad? Seguirás viniendo aquí sin importar que-

-No craig, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que algún día decidas cambiar tu vida... -

-¿Quieres que cambie?-

-Claro que no craig, tu eres maravilloso así como eres, me refiero a tu modo de vida... Porque creeme, no tiene nada de malo querer más en la vida-

-... Pero tu puedes tener más y aún así te molesta tener tanta responsabilidad de tu herencia-

-Estoy bien así craig... ¿Porque necesitaría tanto poder? Como te lo dije antes yo no soy como mis padres, además al igual que tu también me gusta ganarme las cosas por mi mismo... Lo de la herencia... Aghh, es algo que en algún momento tendré que enfrentar, pero tarde o temprano tendré que decirle a mis padres que no quiero seguir su legado-

Craig se sorprende un poco al escuchar eso-... ¿Pero acaso no es algo obligatorio?-

-... Yo veré la forma... Pero es que van demasiado rápido, ellos nisiquiera han fallecido y ya me quieren entregar todo el poder-

-Supongo que en algún momento se iban a cansar ¿no? Ya eres mayor después de todo, es claro que quieren algo de ayuda de tu parte-

-Si, lo entiendo, pero hay gerentes a los que puede contratar si necesitan tanta ayuda, yo no puedo estar en tres empresas al mismo tiempo, mi empresa es lo primordial para mi-

-Pero seguro que les cuesta confiar en esas personas tweek... En cambio tu eres su hijo, eres de total confianza-

-Pues si, pero no necesito tener tantas responsabilidades a mi edad, ngh, cada vez me siento más agobiado por el trabajo y... Bueno, me preocupa no tener el suficiente tiempo para ti- le dice un poco triste.

-... Yo ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por eso, el trabajo es muy importante... -

-Pero tu también lo eres craig... Te amo... Y quisiera pasar mucho más tiempo contigo-

-Tweek... -

-Cada día me cuesta más encontrar el tiempo para ir a verte, y sólo siento que... Necesito más de ti-

-... A mi también me gustaría verte más seguido ¿Pero que se supone que hagamos? No te voy a pedir que dejes tu trabajo por mi-

-... Esta semana estará algo difícil... Pero si hago más rápido mi trabajo y todo sale bien creo que es muy posible que te vaya a ver este fin de semana-

-Bueno... Tampoco quiero que cometas una equivocación por hacer tu trabajo a prisas tweek-

-Eso no pasará... - asegura este con una sonrisa- lo he hecho miles de veces y jamás he cometido ni una equivocación, sólo debo estar muy concentrado-

-... Bien, entonces espero que termines tu trabajo a tiempo y puedas venir a verme, aunque si no logras venir puedes estar tranquilo, no me molestare-

-Mm... Dudo que este tranquilo craig, cuando no te veo me empiezo a sentir extrañamente vacío y me preocupa lo que puedas llegar a pensar-

-Calmate... ¿Que podría pensar?-

-¿Que no me interesa ir verte tal vez? O que me estoy aburriendo de ir al basurero-

-... No, no pensaré en eso ¿bien?-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Si tweek, te lo prometo... -

Este sonríe alegre y se emociona al querer verlo ya. De tan sólo escucharlo decir eso su corazón saltaba de felicidad, después de todo ya sabía lo inseguro que podía llegar a ser.

-Ahora me imagino que estás cansado... Mejor ve a dormir- dice craig.

-... Si, de hecho si, pero con tal de escucharte un rato más me quedaría toda la noche pegado al teléfono- comenta con una cansada sonrisa. Pero craig noto el cansancio en su voz y negó con la cabeza.

-... Mejor descansa, eso es tierno, pero debes dormír bien-

-Esta bien... Entonces adiós, y descansa tu también-

-Lo haré... -

-Te amo... -

-... También te amo, adiós... - dice este antes de que el rubio colgará. Viendo el montón de collares que llevaba hechos sobre la cama soltó un suspiro y dejó su teléfono a un lado.

Craig dejó de trabajar esa noche en sus collares y estuvo pensando un buen rato en las palabras de tweek. Según el no lo avergonzaba, sólo quería lo mejor para su vida y de ahí su consejo de salir del basurero. Sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en que seguía siendo muy poca cosa para el rubio, si salía y conseguía un mejor trabajo, si decidía superarse ¿sería suficiente para el?

Ya tweek le había dicho que no le interesaba si tenia dinero o no, que sólo necesitaba su amor. Pero craig seguía pensando que de amor no se vivía, y que el jamás podría darle cosas de valor. Sin duda sus situaciones económicas lo hacían complicarse demasiado y sólo le generaban más inseguridad.

-... Estoy cansado de pensar en eso... Mejor me duermo ya, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano... - dice este guardando los collares en un bolso y dejándolo en el suelo, luego se recostó en su cama y observó detenidamente el techo. Después de su conversación con tweek debía pensar muy bien las cosas sobre su propio futuro, honestamente estaba muy acostumbrado a su vida en el basurero, pero no negaba que habían momentos en los que pensaba como sería ir a una buena universidad, tener un mejor trabajo o simplemente vivir en una casa alejado de su molesto padre.

¿Temor a lo diferente? No estaba seguro, pero cuando el rubio le había comentado eso inmediatamente había reaccionado de forma defensiva y se sentía enojado ¿Pero porque? ¿Sentía que no podía ser capaz de hacer más y por eso se aferraba a su vida en el basurero? ¿Si se sentía tan poca poca porque no buscaba superarse para que tweek se sintiera orgulloso de él? Después de todo lo amaba, y era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por el. Su autoestima sin duda era el problema...

Con expresión cansada y algo confusa craig cerró sus ojos e intentó relajarse para poder y dormir. Se sentía mentalmente agotado, y esperaba ansioso a que llegara el fin de semana para poder ver al rubio.

Tweek tuvo una reunión importante a primera hora del día. Ahora en la oficina se encontraban solamente el rubio y el arquitecto especializado en penhouses, estos ya habían planeado reunirse el día anterior y ahora platicaban sobre la construcción de un nuevo proyecto.

Cuando la reunión terminó, el arquitecto se despidió del blondo con un apretón de manos y luego salió de la oficina.

-... - tweek observo detenidamente la puerta y penso en su querido azabache ¿que estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría trabajando ya? Quería llamarlo, quería escuchar su voz, sin embargo cuando se dispuso a hacerlo vio a su amigo entrar a la oficina.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que dice el arquitecto? - pregunta este mientras toma asiento y lo ve- ¿te dejo los planos del proyecto?-

-Ah... Si, aquí está... - responde tweek pasandole el rollo de entre tantos en su escritorio.

-Excelente... ¿Entonces si querra hacer negocios con nosotros? Es que lo vi algo dudoso... -

-Si, lo hará, así que necesito que le informes a los ingenieros sobre este nuevo proyecto y le detalles el plano-

-Claro, no hay problema ¿Pero no quieres estar presente en la oficina de reuniones cuando lo explique? Después de todo tu hablaste personalmente con el arquitecto, cualquier duda será mejor que estés allí-

-Ngh, no es un proyecto tan complicado, mira... - En eso tweek abre el rollo sobre el escritorio y se lo empieza a explicar- este penhouse será construido al igual que el anterior cerca de una playa, ya sabes, ambiente tropical, lo único diferente es que en vez de usar madera usaremos mármol-

-Ya veo... - dice este observando detalladamente el dibujo- la verdad no es muy diferente al anterior-

-Porque al igual que el otro arquitecto prefieren el diseño sencillo... Dicen que mientras más simple más cómodo, y estoy de acuerdo con ellos. La playa es un lugar relajante y excelente para descansar, y un penhouse en el que puedas respirar el fresco aire mientras observas el mar es perfecto-

-Si, si, lo comprendo ¿pero porque no quieres estar presente mientras explico el plano? ¿tienes otra reunión importante en unos minutos?-

-No, de hecho tendré unos minutos libres... Y bueno... Quiero aprovechar para llamar a craig- le confiesa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mm... Debi suponerlo, pero de nuevo te ves bastante feliz, creí que habían discutido-

-Si, pero ayer hablamos de nuevo por teléfono en la noche y pues... Creo que ya estamos bien- explica contento.

-¿Le volviste a comentar sobre tu propuesta de ayuda?-

-Bueno, sólo le dije que pensara mejor las cosas y considerada la idea de superarse. No me dijo que si, pero tampoco me dijo que no, creo que lo que no quiere es que lo presione, y quiere hacer las cosas por si mismo, ya sabes, sin mi ayuda-

-¿Osea que lo único que lo ofendió fue que le ofrecíeras tu ayuda? Ese chico esta podrido de orgullo-

-Ahh... Así es el, pero espero que lo piense bien y busque la forma de cambiar su vida... - dice tweek sujetando su teléfono en el escritorio.

-Bien, te dejo a solas para que platiques con tu amor... - comenta esto último medio pícaro mientras sale de la oficina. Tweek sonríe un poco cuando esté se retira y ve nuevamente su teléfono. Marcandole de inmediato a craig espero a que esté contestara. Mientras se levanto de su silla y se acerco a la enorme ventana de la oficina, podía ver los demás edificios y locales desde ahí.

Pasaron varios segundos y el azabache no respondió, la razón, este había salido a trabajar desde la mañana y había dejado su teléfono cargando en la casa.

-...Creo que esta ocupado... - dice tweek suspirando apenado- que lastima estaré demasiado atareado en un rato, me hubiera gustado hablar con el aunque fuera por unos minutos... -

Tweek guardo el teléfono en su chaqueta y se dispuso a ir la oficina de reuniones, pero el timbre de su otro teléfono empezó a sonar, este camino hasta el teléfono y lo respondió de inmediato.

-¿Bueno?-

-Señor tweek, disculpe si lo interrumpo, pero tiene visita - avisa la recepcionista apenada.

-¿Visita?-

-Si, señor ¿quiere que vaya directamente a su oficina? ¿O le digo que esta ocupado?- pregunta la mujer viendo al visitante misterioso.

-¿Se trata de mis padres?- pregunta algo extrañado, pues estos le habían dicho que saldrían a una reunión fuera de la ciudad y volverían en la noche.

-No señor, no se trata de sus padres... -

-¿Entonces de quien se trata?-

-Emm... El dice que es un amigo, ni siquiera me quiere dar su nombre, sólo insiste en verlo señor-

-¿Un amigo? Ngh, escucha, sólo dile que venga a mi oficina ¿bien? No me gustan los misterios-

-Esta bien señor, de inmediato le digo que vaya a su oficina... - dice esta colgando.

-Un amigo... - susurra tweek confuso mientras espera.

La puerta no tardo en ser tocada minutos después, tweek supuso que debía ser ese "amigo " y camino hasta la puerta para ver.

Este abrió sus ojos como platos al ver quién era, su corazón se detuvo por un momento y no entendía siquiera el porqué, pero ese hombre frente a el siempre le había generado algo de incomodidad.

-P... Pete... - pronuncia este viéndolo y dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

El de mechón rojo se movio un poco el fleco y sonrio de medio lado mientras se le acercaba. Adentrándose a la oficina y cerrando la puerta para que no escapara el frio aire.

-¿Sorprendido? Creía que ya lo veías venir, mm... Bonita oficina- comenta este observando el lugar.

-Bueno... Si estoy sorprendido, digo... Es que he estado tan distraído en el trabajo todos estos días jeje, que no lo recordaba. Ya me habías comentado que vendrías ¿no?- dice apenado.

-Así es tweek... Esa noche que fuiste a mi reunión de gerentes- le recuerda viéndolo.

-Oh, si, si... Es cierto... - este baja la mirada con una sonrisita nerviosa ¿Porque no se sentía feliz de volver a verlo? Era extraño.

-Pues aquí estoy... Y me da muchísimo gusto volverte a ver... Tweek... - dice esto último con voz profunda, cosa que puso algo nervioso al rubio.

Pete lo observó a los ojos y luego quiso acercarse más a este, el rubio por decencia no se alejo.

-Pero noto que nisiquiera te alegro un poco el volverme a ver... - comenta tranquilo y tweek se vuelve a apenar.

-N.. No es eso, perdón, sólo estoy sorprendido, es todo- le explica algo nervioso por su cercanía.

-Mm... Entonces... ¿Que tal un recibimiento más amistoso? -

-¿Eh?- dice confuso mientras lo ve acercarse más.

Pete no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y rodeo el cuerpo del rubio en un abrazo. Tweek sintió como todo su cuerpo se tenso por la repentina acción y no dijo nada. Era como aquella vez...

-Ngh... Pete... - suelta medio incomodo.

-Enserio no sabes el gusto que me da volverte a ver- dice este sin dejar de abrazarlo- te extrañe... -

-...-

En eso deja de abrazarlo y mueve sus manos hasta los hombros del rubio. Sus rostros aún estaban algo cerca y tweek sólo quería alejarse de ahí.

-... ¿Es idea mía o tus ojos están mucho más hermosos y azules de lo que recuerdo?- pregunta acercándo peligrosamente su rostro.

-Ngh, s.. siguen igual pete... - responde alejándose de él.

-... -

-Perdón, como te lo comente he tenido mucho trabajo y cuando llegaste estaba a punto de irme a la oficina de reuniones- le explica apenado.

-Si, entiendo, no quise interrumpir... Sólo quería que supieras que ya estoy aquí, y que por supuesto, puedes volver a aliarte con mi sucursal de esta ciudad-

-Si, gracias Pete... Tu empresa es mucho más de fiar, y apenas tenga tiempo empezaré a ordenar más mercancía de ahí-

-Muy bien... Siempre estaré a la orden para ti, y al igual que en Italia espero que podamos salir de vez en cuando-

-¿Salir?-

-Si... Ya sabes, a beber algo... A almorzar, puede que también empiece a hacer reuniones en mi penhouse, reuniones en la que por supuesto serás mi invitado de honor-

-Ehh.. Ngh, eso es muy lindo de tu parte Pete... Pero he estado demasiado ocupado y no creo tener tiempo, el trabajo me esta agobiando la verdad-

-¿Te agobia demasiado ser gerente de tu empresa? Se que tienes mucha clientela, pero en Italia tenias tiempo de salir a donde fuera-

-... Si, lose... Pero cuando llegue aquí... Bueno, mis padres me tenían una sorpresa. Veras, ellos quieren que empiece a hacerme responsable de parte de mi herencia, y ahora estoy administrando tres empresas en vez de una-

-... Tu herencia ¿eh?-

-Si... Es un tema familiar bastante importante, y no tuve más opción que hacerme cargos de esos negocios-

-Ya veo... Es por eso que te sientes agobiado-

-Ngh, demasiado... -

-Bueno... En ese caso es una pena que no tengas mucho tiempo libre, debe ser mucho trabajo, y al ser negocios tan importantes, difícilmente tienes tiempo para ti-

-Trato de que todo marche bien, no quisiera decepcionar a mis padres... -

-Lo comprendo, tus padres esperan mucho de ti supongo...-

-Si... -

-Bien, no quiero quitarte más tiempo, ve tranquilo a tu reunión-

-Si, gracias, y perdón por no tener el suficiente tiempo para atenderte- se disculpa apenado mientras camina a abrir la puerta.

-No te preocupes... Trabajo es trabajo. Sólo hablame cuando tengas por lo menos unos minutos libres, siempre estaré dispuesto a verte, sabes que disfruto salir contigo... -

-Esta bien Pete... - responde al salir de la oficina junto el pelinegro-... Adiós... -

Pete sólo se despidió de este con una ligera sonrisa mientras se alejaba. Tweek se le quedo viendo algo preocupado y luego bajo la mirada confuso. Esos abrazos, esos alagos, su voz, la forma en que lo miraba. Todo eso lo hacía sentir bastante extraño e incómodo, pero no era capaz de decirselo.

Caminando hacia la oficina de reuniones este se quedo un rato en la puerta pensativo. Tenía un mal presentimiento con la llegada de Pete, y no sabía porque.

El resto de la semana fueron reuniones, contratos y pagos pendientes. Al terminar su trabajo el rubio salía demasiado cansado de ahí, y para colmo debía ir a las otras dos empresas para ver si todo iba. No era totalmente necesario hacerlo ya que los gerentes encargados siempre le daban su reporte semanal por teléfono, pero para estar totalmente seguro, y por insistencia de su padre, éste debía ir personalmente a verlos.

En fin, tweek siempre llegaba a su apartamento a altas horas de la noche, y muerto del cansancio sólo se daba un relajante baño y luego se iba a dormir. Como se le hacía difícil hablar con craig por teléfono durante el día, este le marcaba cada noche antes de dormir. Era la única manera en la que craig podía responder ya que este se encontraba haciéndo sus collares o veía algo de televisión. Ambos sólo se contaban lo que habían hecho durante el día y como les había ido, riendo por algunas tonterías y diciéndose lo mucho que se querían hasta que se cansaban y se iban a dormir.

Pete también llamó varias veces al rubio, y aunque a tweek no le generaba la misma alegría que cuando hablaba con craig, no quería ser grosero y le respondía por simple decencia. Preguntandole siempre si quería salir un rato a tomar algo, este siempre le decía que el trabajo lo había dejado muerto del cansancio y que lo disculpara de nuevo por rechazar su invitación.

A christophe no le fascinó para nada la llegada de Pete, apenas lo veía trataba de disimular su fastidio y sólo buscaba alejarse. También le había mencionado varias veces a su amigo que este ibas tras de él, pero tweek no le tomaba mucha importancia y sólo se centraba en su trabajo y en estar bien con craig.

Tweek llegó a su apartamento igual de tarde que los días anteriores. Milagrosamente había logrado terminar sus reuniones y contratos pendientes de esa semana y ahora tendría todo el fin libre. También le hubiera gustado ir a ver a craig ese viernes pero ya era algo tarde y estaba muerto del cansancio. Como de costumbre al llegar fue directo a darse un baño y luego fue a su habitación.

Mientras esté secaba su rubio cabello con la toalla vio su teléfono sobre la cama, sonrio inconscientemente y luego lo sujeto. De inmediato le empezó a marcar a craig mientras sonreía y esperaba a que respondiera.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola craig ¿que tal tu día? - dice feliz.

-Bueno, hoy fue uno de esos días en los que me fue bastante bien, logré vender todos mis collares-

-¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial! -

-¿Y a ti como te fue?-

-Me fue bien, aunque no pude sacarte de mi cabeza en todo el día... - confiesa con un pequeño rubor- es que estaba feliz por terminar todo lo pendiente de esta semana y pues... Tengo el fin libre, craig, mañana podré ir a verte... - le informa alegre.

-Eso... Eso es increíble ¿en verdad terminaste todo a tiempo? ¿No dejaste nada pendiente? ¿Algo importante?-

-No, no, craig, todo está excelente... Mañana podremos vernos y bueno... Tenía pensado hacer una cena especial... -

-¿Una cena?-

-Si... Llegare allá en la tarde, es que debo ir a comprar algunas cosas aprovechando mi tiempo libre, pero dime ¿que te gustaría cenar?-

-Emm... -

-Vamos, sólo dilo, yo invito- insiste tranquilo.

-¿Vas a poner la cena? No creo que...

-¡Oh vamos! No pasa nada con que yo invite la cena ¿oh si? Tu vas a poner la casa así que... -

El azabache suspira al ver que no tenia otra opción que aceptar.

-Esta bien... No lose, podemos pedir una simple pizza cuando ya estés aquí supongo... - dice este sin más.

-¿Pizza?-

-Si ¿no te gusta? -

-No es eso, pizza será entonces- asiente el rubio mientras sonríe.

-¿Seguro estas bien con eso? Quizás es algo de lo que no estás acostumbrado comer... -

-¡No! ¡no te preocupes, me gusta la pizza! -

-... ¿Ah si?-

-Si... Sólo jeje no mentire, me deja el estómago algo pesado al día siguiente, pero sólo si como en exceso, tu por otro lado se que no tendrás problemas con eso- comenta al recordar el buen apetito del azabache, ahora que lo pensaba ¿como era que no engordaba?

-Bueno... Si así lo dices-

-Tu tranquilo, ahh... Estoy muy feliz por verte craig, es que... Tengo días sin verte-

-... Yo también tweek, no puedo esperar-

Después de eso la joven pareja estuvo hablando por varios minutos más. Hasta que finalmente tweek no soporto el sueño y se despidió de este con un dulce te amo. Craig correspondió igualmente a su confesión y luego se fue a acostar.

Y dejándose llevar por los brazos de morfeo, el blondo cayó en su profundo sueño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al llegar la mañana, tweek empezó a abrir sus ojos con cansancio y luego se incorporó lentamente de la cama mientras bostezaba. Este se estiró un poco y sintió la tensión en sus hombros por tanto trabajo. Nisiquiera una buena siesta lograba quitarle ese molesto estrés.

El rubio se quedó sentado un rato en el borde de la cama y tenía una ligera sonrisa en su cara. No trabajaría ese día, se sentía feliz. Todo iba bien hasta quiso ver la hora en su teléfono.

-... ¡Las doce del medio día! - dice este sorprendido.

Rápidamente se bajo de la cama y camino hasta la sala del apartamento. Christophe se encontraba recostado en el sofá y veía la televisión.

-Oh, buen día tweek... - dice este fijando su mirada en el rubio despeinado.

-Ngh, ya son buenas tardes ¿como pude quedarme dormido tanto tiempo?-

-Amigo, trabajas demasiado, estabas tan cansado que simplemente pasaste de largo... -

-¿Y porque no me despertaste?-

-Porque mereces descansar tweek... ¿Para que te despertaría?-

-Es que... Es que... - tweek no dice más y observa su teléfono. No tenía ninguna llamada por el momento.

-Oye ¿Pete sabe que no trabajarás este fin?-

-¿Eh? Bueno, supongo que se dará cuenta ¿Porque? -

-Porque seguramente no verá la hora de venir a joderte-

-... ¿Eso crees?-

-No lo creo, lose... Ese chico jamás se rinde cuando algo le interesa. Y tu eres su objetivo ¿porque más querría regresar a Estados Unidos?-

-No empieces con eso Chris... Sabes que no me interesa-

-Y deberías de hacérselo saber, los he visto, y el claramente te coquetea amigo, tu ya tienes novio no deberías de permitirle hacer eso. Dile -

-¿Decirle a Pete que salgo con craig? ¿Acaso te volviste loco chris? -

-¿Porque? No tienes que decirle exactamente con quien sales, sólo que estas interesado en alguien más y ya -

-... Me apena mucho decirle eso ¿y si lo lastimo? Seria super incomodo además-

-Creeme, si le dolerá, pero más que por "amor" sera porque su plan fallo, el es sólo un interesado así que no te preocupes por romperle el corazón-

-Ngh... No quiero pensar en Pete ahora chris, sólo en craig... - dice feliz- hoy tendremos una cena especial y nos la pasaremos muy bien-

-Que bien amigo... - comenta este mientras ve la tele.

-Aunque primero debo ir al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas que necesito... no he podido ir en dos semanas, este trabajo me esta destruyendo- dice este regresando a su habitación.

-... No olvides los condones... - comenta en voz baja con una sonrisita burlona- claro, si es que estos inocentes chicos se atrevían a hacer tal cosa.

Esa misma tarde Sebastián llevó a tweek al basurero. El blondo se veía bastante feliz en todo el camino, cosa que también alegro al chófer.

-Esta más feliz que la última vez, joven... - comenta este antes de que tweek baje del auto.

-Si, lo estoy Sebastián... Y más porque podre estar aquí sin preocuparme por el trabajo-

-Que bien joven... Pero ¿a que hora quiere que venga por usted?-

-Bueno... Yo te aviso ¿bien?-

-Esta bien, adiós, y suerte... -le dice sonriendo.

-Jeje adiós Sebastián... - se despide este al bajar del auto y adentrarse al basurero.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y el frío viento soplaba fuerte, cosa que hizo a tweek abrigarse un poco más mientras caminaba. De nuevo varios se le quedaban viendo al pasar, pero tweek sólo sonreía mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Al llegar tocó la puerta varias veces y espero a que el azabache saliera. Ya le había avisado horas antes que llegaría a esa hora, así que le pidió que lo esperara ahí dentro.

El rubio se empezó a extrañar cuando llevaba rato esperando y craig aún no salía. Por un momento pensó en que este estaría en alguna montaña de chatarra y se cruzo de brazos serio, ya le había dicho que era un día especial y que no quería que saliera a buscar material esa tarde.

-Ngh, habrá sido capaz de... - Pero tweek detuvo sus palabras cuando vio la puerta abrirse- ¿craig? ¿porque te tardaste tanto en... en... Ahh... - este pierde el habla al ver la imagen frente a él.

Un craig con cabello mojado y sólo una toalla cubriendo su desnudez de la cintura para abajo se rascaba la nuca algo apenado.

El rubio no pudo apartar la mirada de este en ningún momento, se había quedado sin palabras cuando lo vio así. Su fuerte torso y marcado abdomen mojado casi lo hicieron babear en ese instante.

-T.. Te estabas bañando ¿eh?...-le pregunta tweek sonrojado mientras entra a la casa.

-Si, losiento... Apenas lo hacía cuando escuche tu voz y tuve que darme prisa, aunque claro, no me dio tiempo de vestirme- le explica este acomodándo la toalla en su cintura.

-Bueno... No te preocupes... - dice sin dejar de verlo-... tu sólo... Wow... - suelta este sin querér en voz baja.

-¿Que dijiste?-

-¡N... Nada! Que si quieres puedes ir a vestirte mientras te espero aquí, digo, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres ¡digo! S...Si no quieres que yo espere aquí puedo acompañarte mientras lo haces ¡no tampoco!- se corrige bastante avergonzado. Craig lo ve con una ceja levantada.

-Tweek ¿que te pasa?... -

-Y.. Yo... Yo sólo... Ngh - este no sabe que decir y se queda mudo. Sentía que si habría la boca de nuevo lo echaría a perder.

-Ire a vestirme... Espera aquí, ponte cómodo... - le dice mientras se va a su habitación y cierra la puerta.

-... Ngh ¿porque dije todo eso? Que vergüenza... - se dice apenado mientras toma asiento en la mesa y suspira. Ahora de repente sentía mucho calor.

Minutos después apareció craig vestido, este camino hasta la mesa y tomo asiento.

-Y... ¿Cual es el plan?- pregunta el azabache viéndolo.

-... Te extrañe- dice este sonriendole.

Craig le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y sintió calidez en su corazón.

-Yo también te extrañe... - le responde.

Tweek ríe un poco y luego acerca su rostro al de craig para darle un tierno beso, beso que este correspondió de inmediato.

-¿Aún te gusta el pan dulce relleno de queso?- le pregunta tweek al separarse. Este sujetaba la bolsa que había colocado sobre la mesa y sacaba un pan para cada uno.

-Ah, aún recuerdo como solias traernos de estos a clyde y a mi, me encantan- dice el azabache mientras lo toma y le da un rápido bocado- si... Deliciosos... -

-No lo he olvidado jeje... - ríe este mientras come de su pan.

-... Espera, acabo de recordar que hice café... No sabia que traerías pan, pero pensé que te gustaría tomar un poco- dice craig mientras se levanta de la silla y le empieza a servir en una taza.

-¡Excelente! Esto necesitaba estar acompañado jaja-

-Aquí tienes... - Craig coloco la taza sobre la mesa y tweek le agradeció sonríente.

Luego de eso sólo estuvieron comiendo y platicando felices. Amaban estar así, simplemente unidos y sin pensar en sus problemas, era lo único que necesitaban, disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Cuando estos terminaron de comer salieron un rato. El viento soplaba sus caras mientras caminaban hacia las montañas de chatarra y de un momento a otro craig quiso subir a la más alta montaña como en los viejos tiempos.

-Ngh ¿pero no está muy alta?- pregunta el rubio nervioso mientras ve como este se prepara para subir. Si recordaba haber subido a esa montaña pero ahora le parecía exageradamente alta.

-No te preocupes, dame la mano y te ayudare a subir... - dice este ofreciéndole su mano.

Tweek duda un poco pero luego le sonríe asintiendo. Este extendió su mano hacia la de craig y sintió como el más alto lo jalaba ayudándolo a subir.

Ya arriba tweek sintió un poco de escalofríos. Este aún se aferraba a la mano de craig quien sólo le sonreía de forma tranquilizadora.

-Craig... Estamos muy alto... - comenta este mientras el fuerte viento peina su cabellera.

-Lose ¿no es genial? Tenía meses sin subir a esta montaña, ven... - este camina hasta un viejo mueble que se encontraba ahí cerca y tomo asiento en el. Por suerte no estaba sucio.

El blondo tomo asiento junto a él y se sorprendió al ver la gran vista que tenía desde ahí.

-¿Esto no es peligroso?- pregunta algo asustado.

-No, tranquilo, es una montaña sólida y no se va a derrumbar tan fácilmente, pero si te asusta podemos bajar-

Tweek vio nuevamente hacia abajo y sintió escalofríos pero luego el fresco viento lo hizo respirar profundo.

-No, esta bien, confío en ti... - sonríe este sin soltarle la mano.

-Tu no te preocupes... - dice este mientras sonríe tranquilo- ¿quieres revivir tu niñez un rato?-

-¿Que?- pregunta este sin entender mientras ve a craig sujetar una lata vacía.

-Observa... -

En eso un ebrio sujeto va pasando cerca y craig le arroja la lata dándole justo en la cabeza.

-¡Ugh! ¡Maldita sea! - dice el hombre mientras cae al suelo y se queja de dolor.

-Ngh ¡craig! - exclama el rubio apenado por el hombre.

-Eso fue gracioso... - dice este tranquilo.

-No lo fue para el... mejor ya deja de hacer eso - dice tweek algo nervioso. No quería enojar al pobre sujeto.

-¿Ya no se te hace gracioso?... De niño te divertía mucho-

-Si bueno, si fue algo gracioso jeje, pero no sigas, lo recuerdo muy bien pero ya no somos niños craig-

-Mm... Igual no deja de ser entretenido-

-... ¿Sabes que más es entretenido?-

-¿Que?-

-Pues esto... - tweek lo besa en los labios y acaricia un poco su mejilla.

-... Si, lo es... -sonríe craig mientras lo besa nuevamente.

Al caer la noche tweek ya había ordenado la pizza por teléfono y ahora esperaban a que llegara su pedido.

-Me divertí mucho en esa montaña craig... Deberías que estar en la cima me hizo sentir... Como una persona libre- le comenta sonriendo.

-¿Y no lo eres acaso?-

-... Bueno... Con tantas responsabilidades y sin casi nada de tiempo para poder disfrutar como lo hago ahora... Si me siento como una persona encerrada-

-Tweek... -

-Igual no importa, siempre veré la forma de estar más tiempo contigo craig... Porque estar a tu lado es simplemente hermoso, al igual que como en los viejos tiempos... -

-En los viejos tiempos sólo solíamos jugar y hacer algunas bromas. También me gustaba cuando me enseñabas cosas que no sabía, ya que eras y seguramente sigues siendo bastante inteligente... Sin embargo ahora es un poco diferente-

-Si... Ahora somos adultos, sólo platicamos, reímos, y podemos demostrarnos nuestro amor de una forma diferente... - le dice este con intenciónes de besarlo.

-... Si, totalmente diferente... -

El blondo no quiso esperar más y acercándose al azabache empezó a besar sus labios, mientras abrazaba su cuello y acariciaba un poco su negro cabello.

Craig sólo lo pegaba más a su cuerpo mientras sujetaba su cintura y profundizaba el beso.

El ardiente momento fue interrumpido por los golpes en la puerta. Tweek se separo jadeante de este y dándole otro corto beso sonrio y fue a abrir.

El repartidor le entregó la pizza y un par de refrescos y después de recibír su pago se retiro del lugar.

Tweek dejó la pizza sobre la mesa al igual que las bebidas.

-¿Quieres comer ya? Yo honestamente ya tengo hambre jeje- le dice este riendo un poco.

-Claro, yo también... -

Craig se sentó de inmediato en la mesa y olio el delicioso olor de la pizza cuando tweek abrió la caja.

-Huele bastante bien... - comenta el rubio.

-Demasiado diría yo... -

-Pues adelante, pruebala-

El azabache lo vio unos segundos y luego observo la pizza. Sujetando un pedazo triangular con su mano este empezó a comer mientras sonreía un poco de gusto.

-¿Te gusta? -

-Si... Mucho, tienes que probarla... -

Tweek también sujeto un trozo de pizza y sonrio de gusto al probarla, luego siguió comiendo y riendo junto al azabache hasta que no quedó nada.

Después de comer, ambos se limpiaron con la servilleta y suspiraron satisfechos. Aunque craig más que todo, ya que este había acabado con casi toda la pizza. Tweek por otro lado no quiso comer demasiado y con apenas tres trozos quedó completamente lleno.

Ahora reposando y platicando nuevamente estos siguieron disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Ambos estaban felices y se sonreían mutuamente hasta que el timbre de un teléfono interrumpío el momento.

-Ngh... ¿Podrías disculparme un momento?- dijo este apenado mientras se sacaba el teléfono de su chaqueta.

-... Tranquilo-

-¿Hola?-

-Tweek, hijo ¿en donde estas? - escucho preguntar a su madre y se sintió bastante nervioso.

-Emm...mamá... - dijo este viendo a craig. El azabache lo veía algo serio y luego bajo la mirada.

-¿Donde estas? ¿Porque no estas en tu apartamento?-

-¿Fuiste a mi apartamento?-

-Si, porque quería que habláramos... -

-Ngh, mamá... Losiento pero esta noche no puedo-

-¿Que? ¿Porque? ¿Tweek donde estas?- sigue preguntando la castaña y esta vez tweek voltea sus ojos con fastidio.

-Estoy en casa de un amigo mamá, y no regresaré hasta manaña... - le informa tranquilo y Craig se sorprende un poco.

-¿Un amigo? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Y porque hasta mañana? -

-Porque tengo el fin libre mamá... -

-Bueno, pero nosotros somos importantes- dice en tono superior.

-El también es importante... - comenta tweek sonríendole a craig.

-... - este no dice nada y sonríe un poco.

-Tweek, ya hablamos sobre esto antes... Y sabes que...

-Que no te gusta que los ignore, ya lo se, pero no te ignore mamá, atendí tu llamada-

-Pero no vas a venir... Eso nos ofende- dice seria.

-... Los atenderé mañana todo el tiempo que quieran... Por ahora estoy ocupado mamá, lo siento... De hecho casi no tengo señal en este lugar así que...

-Más te vale venir mañana- advierte algo molesta- porque si nos vuelves a ignorar, vamos a...

-¡Casi no te escucho mamá, ah, si, si, los veré mañana, bye! - dice este colgando la llamada.

-... ¿Hasta mañana?- pregunta craig con algo de duda.

Tweek apago su teléfono y lo guardo en su chaqueta, luego vio fijo a craig y acercándosele con un pequeño rubor se pasó los dedos por su fleco.

-... ¿Tienes algún problema... Si me quedo aquí esta noche?- pregunta este y craig se queda en silencio.

-... ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? ¿Porque?-

-Bueno... Por lo que dijo mamá, supongo que mañana estaré todo el día con ella y saber que quiere esta vez, es decir que no podré verte hasta posiblemente la próxima semana... -

-...-

-... Y... Quisiera... Estar más tiempo contigo, craig... No quiero irme... -

-... Bueno, esta bien... La verdad es que no tengo ningún problema con que te quedes, pero tal vez no sea tan cómodo como a lo que estas acostumbrado- dice este viéndolo.

Tweek sólo le sonríe son ternura y besa sus labios asegurándole que todo estaba bien.

Eran ya las nueve y media de la noche, craig y tweek de encontraban en la habitación sentados en el borde de la cama y el rubio le contaba a este algunas cosas que le empezaban a molestar bastante de su madre. Craig lo escuchaba atento y comprendía su frustración.

-Y bueno... Pienso que deberían de darme mi espacio, soy un adulto, era antes que podían estar encima de mi ¿pero ahora?-

-... Si, entiendo, pero no dejes que eso te estrese, además en algún momento debes decirle a tus padres todo lo que te molesta... -

-Pero... Se enojarian mucho... -

-¿Y? Tweek, debes ser valiente sin importar cual sea su reacción... -

-Si... Tienes razón... - le sonríe.

-Yo no creo que sea el más indicado para dar consejos sobre padres, pero pienso que sería lo mejor... -

-Jeje si... Es un buen consejo... - comenta este bajando la mirada.

En eso tweek se mueve algo incómodo y siente su espalda tensarse nuevamente por el estrés.

-Ugh... - se queja un poco y craig lo ve extrañado.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si... No te preocupes, sólo... Si me lo permites, me quítare las botas y me recostare un rato-

-Claro... No hay problema... -

Craig ve a tweek quitarse sus botas y quejarse nuevamente mientras las deja en el suelo, un poco por debajo de la cama.

-Ngh... Este dolor empeora cada vez más... - dice el pobre rubio mientras se sienta en la cama levantándo sus piernas también. Ahora se estiraba un poco para relajarse, pero aún así seguía sintiéndose tenso.

-... ¿Te duele la espalda tweek?-

-... La verdad creo que sólo es estrés acumulado en mi espalda y hombros... Y si, duele un poco... -

-Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarte... Pero no se que hacer al respecto... - le dice este mientras se quita sus zapatos.

Tweek se le queda viendo y mueve un poco su cuello y hombros. Luego recordó esa conservación había tenido con su amigo días antes. Este le decía que no había mejor cura para desestresarse que teniendo Sexo con alguien para liberar todo.

Los colores se le fueron al rostro al recordarlo y vio la la espalda de craig, este ahora recogía algunos collares del suelo y los guardaba en una gaveta. De la nada se le vino la imagen de este en toalla, con su cuerpo mojado y sexi torso marcado. De tan sólo recordarlo se empezó a sentír caliente de nuevo.

-... Craig-

-¿Mm?- suelta este mientras termina de guardar todo.

-... ¿Ya vamos a dormir? Ven... Hazme compañía... - dice tweek haciéndose a un lado.

Craig lo vio y noto su rostro algo rojo.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estás rojo-

-Si... Estoy bien, sólo... Ngh, sólo necesito dormir creo... - asegura este viéndolo.

-¿Estas seguro? Digo... Si sientes fiebre o algo... Podemos...

-No, enserio estoy bien... Es sólo que... Creo que...

-... -

-Quiero besarte... - confiesa sonrojado.

-Oh... Bueno, entonces... -

Craig se sento nuevamente en la cama y esta vez subió sus piernas para hacerle compañía al rubio. Ambos estaban sentados y se veían a los ojos. Craig podía jurar que los ojos del rubio brillaban más de lo normal, de hecho eran bastante hipnotizantes.

Y acercándo cada vez más sus rostros estos empezaron a besarse, sin embargo el beso se volvía cada vez más profundo y apasionado. Tweek acaricio su mejilla y luego su mano bajo hasta el cuello de este, abrazandolo más. Craig sujeto los hombros del rubio mientras lo besaba y luego los empezaba a acariciar un poco. Esa acción hizo que tweek soltara un inesperado gemido, entre besos y jadeos el rubio se separo un momento de este y lo vio algo agitado.

-Craig... -

-... ¿Quieres dormirte ya? - pregunta este también agitado.

-... No, sólo... Sólo quiero que nos besemos... - dice este gimiendo un poco mientras lo vuelve a besar. Sólo que esta vez con más pasión y necesidad. De nuevo su cuerpo se empezaba a sentir caliente al igual que aquellas otras veces en las que se besaron.

-Tweek...-jadea su nombre entre besos.

-Craig... Craig... ¿No te sientes... Algo caliente? - le pregunta igual entre besos.

El azabache se separo un momento para verlo a los ojos y si sintió su cuerpo arder.

-Yo... Si tweek... Y no es la primera vez que me siento así... - confiesa algo apenado- quizás deberíamos parar... -

-No... No craig... Quiero seguir... -

-... Pero... -duda este.

-Craig, quiero... Ngh... Me gustaría, bueno... Que nos dejáramos llevar esta vez-

-...¿Dejarnos llevar?-

-Si... Quiero... Quiero que hagamos el amor-

Craig abre sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar eso. Si sabía lo que significaba, después de todo no era tan ignorante. Sabía que estaba relacionado a tener relaciones sexuales, en realidad era casi lo mismo, sólo que con amor, era mucho más significativo.

-Tweek... ¿Enserio quieres eso?-

-Si craig... Y quiero que tu seas el primero - le dice este mientras acaricia suavemente la mejilla.

-... También sería mi primera vez... -

Tweek sonríe y le da un corto beso. Dándole a entender que eso no le importaba y estaba dispuesto a estregarse completamente a él.

-... Hazlo... Hazme el amor... - le pide besando nuevamente sus labios. El beso era dulce y el calor volvía a aumentar en sus cuerpos.

-... Bien-

Craig no sabía exactamente como empezar. Sólo vio al rubio a los ojos y algo apenado lo hizo recostarse suavemente sobre la cama. Tweek sólo veía jadeante al chico sobre el y se sintió algo excitado al verlo en esa posición.

-... Tweek... - dice craig mientras se le acerca y besa sus labios.

-Nhn... - gime este al corresponderle.

El azabache supo que con la ropa puesta no llegarían a ningún lado, así que llevando lentamente sus manos hasta la chaqueta de tweek este se la empezó a desabrochar sin dejar de besarlo.

-Mhn... - el rubio jadeo al separarse un momento de este y sacarse completamente su chaqueta. Arrojandola al suelo y quitándose también su camisa debajo.

Craig vio por varios segundos el blanco y suave torso de tweek, y sonríendo un poco se volvió a adueñar de sus labios. Tweek jadeaba y gemia bajo por los besos del azabache. La excitacion sólo aumentaba en el, y cuando craig dejó de besar sus labios para besar ahora su cuello este sintió su cuerpo arder. Los labios de craig sobre su piel lo volvían loco, y se sentían bastante bien.

-Nhn... Craig... - gime este y craig lo ve por un momento-...quiero verte desnudo también... -

-¿Quieres que me desnude?- pregunta al levantarse un poco.

-Hazlo por favor... Necesito verte... - pide jadeante.

Este no lo pensó mucho y se empezó a quitar la chaqueta, luego la camisa y hasta su habitual chullo fue lanzado a un lado de la habitación.

Tweek se quedó observándolo de nuevo y sonrio. Disfrutaba ver su cuerpo, es que, era simplemente increíble.

-Craig... te has puesto muy... Sexi... - confiesa tweek sorprendiendo un poco a este.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunta algo dudoso.

-Por dios que si... - asiente este acariciandolo un poco- ngh... Si... Estas increíble... -

Las palabras del rubio le dieron un poco más de seguridad a este quien rápidamente busco besarlo con pasión en los labios.

-Ugh... Craig... - jadea al sentir los labios de este sobre su piel- sígue así... Se siente muy bien- le dice excitado mientras sujeta su cabeza.

El azabache estuvo besando por varios minutos más cada parte del torso de tweek haciéndolo gemir de placer. En la habitación la temperatura empezaba a subir y no fue hasta que craig le quito los pantalones y ropa interior al rubio que las cosas se pusieron más intensas.

-Ngh... - tweek vio a craig colocarse nuevamente sobre el y besar sus labios de forma apasionada- nhm... Nhn... - gime este.

Craig ya empezaba a sentirte demasiado caliente en ese momento. Podía ver por el bulto en su pantalón que su miembro estaba ya bastante erecto y dolía un poco, así sin perder más tiempo se quito su pantalón.

Cuando tweek vio a craig quitarte su ropa interior supo que debía prepararse para lo que venía. Este trago saliva duro y algo nervioso y ansioso vio a craig posicionarse sobre el.

-Craig... - empieza a decir jadeante- se gentil... Es mi primera vez- comenta algo preocupado. Presentía que le iba a doler demasiado.

Este sólo asintió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Es la primera vez de ambos... Haré todo lo posible para no lastimarte tanto ¿bien?-

Tweek asintió apretando sus ojos y craig noto como en la entrada del rubio había un poco de líquido, suponía que era por la excitacion. Este acomodo su pene cerca de la entrada del blondo y poco a poco se empezó a introducir en el.

-U.. Ugh... - tweek aprieta sus dientes al sentir la intromisión. Con sus manos abrazo fuerte la espalda de craig y soportaba un poco el dolor.

-... Nhn... Tweek... - Craig gime un poco al sentir lo apretado que estaba este.

-Ah...ahh... D...Duele... - gime este mientras trata de controlar su respiración y suelta pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Losiento... Ya casi... Resiste- dice craig mientras sigue penetrandolo.

Al estar completamente dentro ambos se quedaron quietos por varios segundos.

-Tweek... ¿Estas bien? - pregunta este preocupado.

El rubio aún se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza tenía sus ojos cerrados. El dolor ya empezaba a desaparecer, y al esperar unos pocos segundos más este asintió.

Y craig empezó a moverse dentro de el. Lentamente se deslizaba hacia atrás y luego lo volvía a penetrar. La sensación era increíble, se sentía demasiado bien estar dentro del blondo.

-Ugh... Tweek...-dice este entre jadeos.

Tweek veía al azabache moverse sobre el y ya no sentía ningún dolor, sólo la extraña sensación de tenerlo dentro, sin embargo ahora se empezaba a sentir bastante bien a medida que craig profundizaba las embestidas.

-C.. Craig... ¡Nhn! - gime tweek cerrando sus ojos.

-Esto... Te sientes muy bien... - jadea sin dejar de moverse.

-Tu... Tu también... ¡Craig! ¡Ah! -

-Tweek... Ugh-

Pocos segundos después craig empezaba a aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas.

-¡Ugh! Maldición tweek... - jadea este bastante excitado.

-¡Nhn! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Si... Así...así - pedía el excitado rubio mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás.

El placer se apoderó de ambos y solo gemidos y fuertes jadeos se escuchaban en la habitación. Tweek pidiendo cada vez más y craig satisfaciendolo sin parar. Así estuvieron por varios minutos más, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su límite.

En un ronco jadeo craig se vino dentro del blondo. Este también gimio al sentir todo el semen dentro de él y quedando algo aturdidos y totalmente agotados estos sólo respiraban exhaustos sobre la cama.

-Ahh... Ahh... Craig... - jadea el rubio sudoroso mientras acaricia su espalda.

Craig se había dejado caer sobre el rubio y también respiraba exhausto. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Y joder que como lo había disfrutado.

-Fue increíble... - dice este bastante agotado.

-Si craig... Lo fue... - concuerda cansado mientras abraza su espalda- fue la mejor sensación de mi vida... Te amo... -

-... Tweek... También te amo... - dice este mientras se incorpora un poco para poder besarlo en los labios- te amo... -

Estos sólo se besaban apasionadamente y al estar tan cansados por su primera vez descansaron abrazados esa noche.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

Craig empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y noto que la habitación se encontraba un poco más iluminada, de inmediato supuso que ya era de día y volteando un poco su cabeza vio a tweek a su lado. El rubio aún dormía y se veía bastante tranquilo, craig parpadeo un par de veces y se sujeto la cabeza, recordando de golpe todas las imágenes de esa apasionada noche. Había hecho el amor con tweek por primera vez, y el momento fue sin duda único. Ahora sentía que su amor por el blondo había aumentado más y no quería dejarlo ir por nada en el mundo.

-... Nosotros lo hicimos... - dice este en un susurro mientras ve el rostro del rubio. En eso trata de moverse un poco pero siente como éste estaba abrazado a su cuerpo y no lo soltaba por nada- emm.. Tweek... - Craig lo empieza a llamar pero tweek sólo lo abraza más y está vez sonríe un poco-... ¿Que hora es? - se pregunta este mientras se mueve un poco sin poder sacarse al rubio y extiende su mano hasta poder sujetar su teléfono. Eran casi las diez-... Oh vaya... Tweek... Tweek... - Craig mueve un poco el cuerpo de tweek.

-Nghh... Mm... - se queja el rubio somnoliento.

-Tweek, ya es tarde ¿acaso no te ibas a reunir con tus padres? Vamos despierta- le recuerda algo preocupado.

-Ngh, no quiero, sólo dejame estar abrazado a ti por siempre... - dice este sin abrir sus ojos y sonriendo feliz.

-Tweek... -

-... Dormí muy bien craig, y no quiero levantarme todavía... -

-Si no vas con ellos se van a enojar... -

-No me importa... Prefiero estar aquí contigo que con ellos... Ngh, ayer tuve sin duda la mejor noche de mi vida- dice este contento y aferrándose más a el.

-... Si... Para mi también fue una noche única, pero creo que ya deberías...

-Craig... ¿No quieres que me quede? - pregunta algo triste mientras lo ve.

-No es eso... Me encanta estar así contigo- le dice acariciando un poco su espalda.

-¿Entonces?... -

-Quizás tus padres quieren verte para decirte algo importante, deberías ir con ellos de inmediato... -

-... Ellos siempre tienen algo importante que decirme, y ya estoy harto... -

-Vamos, son tus padres... -

-Me hubiera gustado estar todo el fin de semana a tu lado... - dice este moviendo su mano hasta su pecho mientras le hace pequeños círculos en el-... Es increíble estar contigo-

-¿Hablas de hacer el amor?-

-Bueno... Me refería a todo en general, pero hacer el amor contigo se sintió muchísimo más increíble-

-Si... Se sintió muy bien, pero ahora debemos levantarnos... -

-Ngh... Está bien... - dice tweek aflojando su agarre.

Craig se separo de este y se sentó en la cama. Su cuerpo se sentía bastante descansado, era como si el sexo lo hubiera ayudado a liberar todo su estrés.

-¿Como te sientes tweek?- pregunta este mientras busca su ropa en el suelo.

El blondo se incorporó un poco de la cama y soltó un bostezo. Este noto de inmediato que su cuerpo se sentía liberado.

-... Estoy bien craig... Al parecer si era cierto... - tweek bajo la mirada recordándo el consejo de Christophe.

-¿De que hablas?-

-... De nada jeje, creo que mejor empiezo a vestirme- dice este buscando moverse y sentarse, pero de repente una dolorosa corriente se apoderó de su cadera- ¡ugh! A.. Aghh... - se queja con dolor.

-¡Tweek! - este lo ve con sorpresa y se le acerca preocupado- ¿que tienes?-

-M... Me duele la cadera... - le dice con expresión adolorida.

-¿Y eso es... Por mi culpa?-

-... Ngh, no te preocupes... Estoy bien, ya pasará - asegura el rubio.

-... ¿Seguro? -

-Si craig, creo que es normal cuando tienes tu primera vez, Ugh-

Tweek logro sentarse en el borde de la cama y cubrió su desnudez con la sabana. Luego observo toda su ropa en el suelo y arrugó un poco la nariz, enserio dudaba en poder agacharse en ese momento.

-Yo me encargo... - se ofreció el azabache de recogiendo la ropa del rubio junto la de el- aquí tienes-

-Gracias... - le dice mientras la toma.

Después de que se vistieran tweek tuvo que luchar para poder levantarse de la cama. Craig lo veía preocupado y sólo se aseguraba de que este no tropezara o algo. Luego fueron a la cocina y craig le dijo que se sentara un momento en la silla mientras el le preparaba un poco de café.

-Ngh... Espero que no dure mucho este dolor, no quiero que nadie sospeche... -

-... ¿Te avergüenza?-

-Creo que a cualquiera le avergonzaria craig, no puedo simplemente decirles que tuve relaciones ayer y por eso me cuesta caminar... Es algo demasiado personal-

-Losiento... No creí que fueras a terminar así-

-No te disculpes, yo fui quien quiso hacer el amor para empezar-

-Bueno, eso si... Y si no hubieras tomado la iniciativa yo tampoco-

-... Aún así... No me arrepiento de nada... -dice tweek mientras sonríe- ¿y tu?-

Craig sirve el café en una taza y luego observa al rubio a los ojos. Por supuesto que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho con el.

-... Claro que no- dice este entregándole la taza.

-Ah, gracias... - agradece y toma sorbo.

-Me gusto que esta vez expresaramos nuestro amor de una manera diferente... Pienso que, fue bastante especial-

-Lose craig... Yo también pienso lo mismo, y... Espero que podamos hacerlo de nuevo algún día- dice este con una sonrisita apenada.

Este observó los bellos ojos del rubio por unos segundos. En verdad que le fascinaban, además por su expresión podía notar que el rubio estaba bastante feliz, y claro, el también lo estaba.

-... Seguro- craig sonrie de medio lado mientras lo ve.

-Te amo... - sonríe tweek feliz.

-... Yo también-

Se dijeron ambos antes de darse un tierno beso en los labios. Después de esa apasionada noche se sentían más enamorados que nunca, y sin pensar más en sus anteriores discusiones estos sólo se dedicaron a ser felices las pocas veces que lograrán hablar y verse.

Cuando tweek terminó su café dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se levantó de su silla.

-... ¿Todavía te duele?-

-Sólo un poco, no te preocupes- le asegura este mientras se empezaba a colocar su chaqueta. En eso se sacó su teléfono y lo encendió. Lo primero que vio fueron algunos mensajes de su madre, también uno de Christophe y uno que otro de Sebastián-... -

-¿Todo bien?-

-Si, tranquilo, sólo llamaré a Sebastián para que me venga a recoger- en eso tweek ve rápido el mensaje de Christophe y se sorprende un poco. Al parecer Pete había ido a verlo personalmente en su apartamento esa noche. Este apretó un poco el teléfono y sintió una molesta incomodidad. Cosa que craig noto.

-Oye... ¿No habrá sido mala idea que pasaras la noche aquí? Es que... Seguramente tus padres te harán muchas preguntas ¿que les vas a decir? -

-No estoy obligado a responder sus preguntas. Sólo... Les diré que fui a ver a un amigo-

El azabache no dijo nada y se dio un rato la vuelta para servirse también un poco de café, pero tweek noto la decepción en el y bajo la mirada apenado. Sabía lo que en el fondo le molestaba, así que dando varios pasos hacia este le dio un abrazo.

-Te prometo que algún día podremos estar completamente juntos sin importar lo que digan los demás-

-Tweek... -

-Te amo demasiado craig... Y quiero estar contigo por siempre, es lo único que deseo-

-...¿Y tus padres? ¿Y tu imagen importante como empresario?- pregunta el azabache sin voltear a verlo.

-Mis padres no pueden decidir que hacer con mi vida, ni mucho menos a quien amar... en algún momento se los tendré que decir. Y en cuanto a los demás... Que mejor se ocupen de sus propios asuntos, porque amarte no es algo de lo que me deba avergonzar. Craig, se que eres una gran persona, pero también se que eres capaz de lograr muchas cosas más si te lo propones-

-... ¿En verdad crees eso?- duda este volteandose a verlo.

-Si craig, confío mucho en ti y en tu potencial, se que puedes lograr lo que sea- dice este sonriendole.

-Gracias tweek... Ahora mejor date prisa si no quieres que tus padres se enojen- cambia de tema rápido mientras acompaña al rubio hasta la puerta- no es que te esté corriendo o algo... Es sólo que no quiero que tengas problemas... -

-Ngh, bien craig, pero dejame llamar primero a Sebastián... - dice este ahora si marcandole al chófer.

-Esta bien... -

-... Hola Sebastián... Si, si, perdón, ya se que no te avise pero... ¿Eh? N.. No, no digas eso... - dice apenado.

Craig sólo lo escuchaba hablar mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y luego lo dejaba en la mesa. Tweek estaba tomando muchos riesgos al venir a verlo, pero de cierto modo admiraba su valentía. Además de que lo alegraba poder verlo aunque no fuera tan seguido.

-¿Ya vienes para acá? Ah, excelente, entonces como en... ¿Diez minutos? Bien, gracias, te veo entonces- tweek cuelga la llamada y ve a craig-... Así que... Supongo que ahora te veré la próxima semana- le dice al guardar su teléfono y caminar hasta el.

-... Cuando puedas tweek... Al menos podemos hablar por teléfono cada noche-

-Pues si, pero no es lo mismo que verte en persona y poder hacer esto... - comenta el rubio mientras sujeta sus hombros y lo empieza a besar de forma apasionada.

Craig sintió de nuevo esa corriente en su espalda y de inmediato atrajo más al blondo a su cuerpo. Siguiéndole el ritmo a sus besos el momento se tornaba algo más... Caliente.

-Nhn... Craig... - jadea tweek mientras lo besa y acaricia su cabello- mhn... Nhn... - gimio este al sentir como el azabache deslizaba sus labios hasta su cuello. De un momento a otro todo se puso más intenso ¿Acaso sería porque estarían varíos días más sin verse?

-Tweek... Yo... Bueno... - jadea craig mientras besa su blanca piel- espero verte pronto... - le dice con voz ronca.

Tweek solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados y suspiraba algo agitado. Craig sin duda podía hacerlo sentir bien con sus simples besos. Y cuando le hablaba así, lograba encenderlo muy fácilmente.

-Nhn, enserio no quisiera irme craig... - suelta este en un gemido- amo estar así contigo, Amo besarte, tocarte.. Nhn, sentirte... - jadea al volver a besar sus labios.

-Yo también Tweek... Pero lamentablemente tu tienes compromisos que atender-

-Compromisos que soy capaz de dejar con tal de pasar más tiempo a tu lado mi amor...- dice con cariño mientras lo ve.

A craig le gustó bastante ser llamado así. Sintió una calidez agradable en su corazón y sonrio un poco.

-¿Mi amor? - pregunta craig con una ceja levantada y tweek ríe.

-¿Te molesta que te diga así?-

-... No, para nada... Amor -dice este también y el rubio sonríe feliz.

-Craig... - tweek lo abraza feliz y ambos se quedan así por varios segundos.

Ambos se reusaban a separarse, pero al ver que ya habían pasado más de diez minutos el rubio se tuvo que alejar.

-Adiós craig... - dice este con un aire de tristeza, sólo le dio un último y rápido beso y luego camino hasta la puerta.

-Adiós... -

Cuando tweek abrió la puerta vio a una pequeña niña afuera que llamó su atención. Karen sólo lo veía con algo de sorpresa y curiosidad a la vez.

-Ah, hola pequeña- saluda el rubio amable- ¿como te llamas?-

Craig noto a la niña y camino hasta la puerta. Se preguntaba que quería ahora karen.

-Emm... Hola... - responde karen algo tímida- soy karen... -

-Karen... Que lindo nombre- le dice tweek con una tierna sonrisa- ¿buscas a craig?-

-S.. Si... -

-Karen... ¿Que pasa? - dice craig al pararse en la puerta junto al blondo.

-Quería hablar contigo... - le dice la niña- pero creo que debí venir después... -comenta apenada y sin dejar de ver a tweek.

-Oh, no te preocupes linda, yo ya me iba... Los dejo platicar tranquilos, adiós-

El rubio se aleja de ambos dejándolos a solas y craig invita a la niña entrar de inmediato. Esta aún veía con algo de curiosidad al rubio y con expresión dudosa se adentro a la casa.

-¿De que quieres hablar karen?- pregunta el mayor mientras toma asiento. Karen también se sienta.

-Mm... Bueno... -

-¿Que?-

-¿Quien era ese chico?- pregunta por fin la niña.

-ah ¿el? ... El es un viejo amigo, su nombre es tweek-

-¿Tweek?-

-Si, tweek... -

-¿Y que hacía aquí? ¿Vino a visitarte?-

-Si... Vino a verme-

-Ohh... Pues por como se viste no parece ser de por aquí ¿es de la ciudad?-

-Si, el es de la ciudad, karen. Estuvo varios años fuera del país y regreso no hace mucho, es por eso que viene a visitarme-

-¿Viene? ¿Siempre viene?-

-Bueno, no muy seguido, pero lo intenta, es que es un chico bastante ocupado-

-Ya veo... Se ve que es muy amigable, y también es bastante lindo-

-Si... Lo es-

-¿Uh? ¿Amigable o lindo? -

-Ehh... ¿Porque mejor no me dices de que querías hablar?- dice este sin querer contarle a la niña sobre su relación con el rubio.

-Bueno... Tenía pensado venir ayer pero mis papás me tenían castigada por venir acá sin permiso el otro día-

-Y... ¿Que es lo sucede?-

-... ¿Podrías acompañarme a la ciudad a ver a mi hermano?-

Craig parpadea varias veces mientras ve a la niña con sorpresa ¿Ir a la ciudad?

Tweek ya iba de camino a su apartamento y mientras tuvo que soportar varios comentarios insinuantes por parte del chófer. Pues al haberse quedado toda la noche en casa de craig ya era claro lo que sospecha este. Además el rubio no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor al sentarse en el auto.

-Nose porque, pero ya sospechaba que no me llamaría para buscarlo ayer en la noche joven tweek... - comenta Sebastián mientras maneja.

-Ngh... Ya basta Sebastián... - dice este apenado mientras ve por la ventana.

-No sienta vergüenza joven, es algo completamente normal, pero mejor dígame... ¿Que tal la paso junto al joven craig?-

-... Pues increíble Sebastián, sólo eso. Estar con craig siempre me llena de felicidad. Nosotros hablamos, reímos, y bueno... No hace falta decir los otros detalles. En fin, me la pase muy bien junto el- cuenta este con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me alegra oír eso joven -

-Si... Y lo mejor de todo es que esta vez no discutimos. Craig ya está considerando la idea de superarse algún día-

-Esa es una excelente noticia... El aún es muy joven, podría estudiar una carrera universitaria y salir adelante. Ya sabe, para que mejore su calidad de vida-

-Si Sebastián, craig tiene mucho talento, además es inteligente, estoy seguro de que le irá bien-

-... Es bueno que lo quiera apoyar... De eso se trata el amor. Aconsejelo, dígale todo lo que el podría lograr si decide cambiar su vida lejos del basurero-

-Lo hago Sebastián, y bueno... Aunque las primeras veces se lo tomo algo mal, creo que ya enserio esta considerando la idea. Ahh, me siento muy feliz... Aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme allá con el- comenta esto último algo aburrido.

-... Su madre no se veía muy contenta ayer- comenta el chófer y tweek suspira.

-¿Que querra ahora?...-

-Joven... Por lo que he llegado a escuchar, sus padres se reunirán hoy con los señores thelman. La verdad no se quienes sean... Pero suena a algo importante-

Tweek abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y vio en dirección al asiento delantero ¿Thelman? ¿Acaso no eran esos los padres de Pete? El pelinegro le había dicho que la sucursal principal se encontraba ahí en denvel, y esa era administrada príncipalmente por sus padres. Pero... ¿Que tenían que ver sus padres con ellos?

-¿Thelman?... ¿Estas seguro de que escuchaste bien?-

-Si joven... Al parecer son dueños de una empresa y varias distribuidoras de material de construcción-

-Ngh, si son ellos no hay ninguna duda... -

-¿Los conoce?-

-Si... Su hijo administraba otra sucursal en Italia y pues... Yo estaba aliado con su empresa allá. Y al parecer ahora también acá-

-Entonces conoce es a su hijo... -

-Correcto Sebastián... Su nombre es Pete, lo conocí en la universidad y es un amigo-

-Ya veo... -

-Supongo que el también estará con ellos... - dice este no muy entusiasmado.

-Sería lo más lógico... ¿la señora tweak no lo ha llamado?-

-Emm... No, sólo me envio un mensaje, la reunión empezará al media día y quien sabe hasta que hora-

-¿La reunión será en la mansión?-

-Si-

-¿Lo llevó allá directo?-

-No, llevame a mi apartamento... Necesito darme un baño y cambiarme. Cuando esté listo te llamaré para que pases por mi ¿bien?-

-Entendido joven... -

Cuando este llego a su apartamento y abrió la puerta, vio que Christophe no se encontraba en la sala. Tweek suspiro cansado e iba en dirección a a su habitación, pero mientras caminaba y se quitaba su bufanda vio al castaño salir de la cocina. Christophe lo veía con una sonrisita coqueta mientras comía de su manzana.

-Ngh, chris... - tweek lo ve con sorpresa.

-Toda... Absolutamente toda la noche en casa de tu novio- empieza a insinuar- vaya... ¿Te la pasaste bien?-

-... N.. Nosotros sólo...

-¿Eso en tu cuello es un chupeton? - pregunta este interrumpiendolo.

-¡Gha! - grita avergonzado mientras se toca el cuello.

-Jajajaja, oh cielos ¡en verdad lo hicieron! -

-C.. Callate Chris... - dice tweek yendose a su habitación.

-Hey, espera-

-¿Que?-

-¿Si tuviste sexo con el?-

-¿¡Para que quieres saberlo!?-

-Es que ustedes dos parecen tan inocentes en estos temas que me cuesta creer un poco que se atrevieron, pero dime ¿si hubo "acción"? vamos, pasaste la noche con el, es imposible que no se hayan manoseado al menos un poco-

-Si chris, tuve relaciones con craig, y además no soy tan inocente como crees- le dice esto último algo ofendido ¿Acaso Christophe lo creía un niño?

-Bien, bien, perdón, es sólo que jamás captabas mis indirectas-

-¿Que indirectas?-

-Olvidalo ¿al menos se cuidaron?-

-¿C...Como?-

-Que si usaron protección en el momento de hacerlo, ya sabes, condones... -

-Ngh, no Chris... No lo vi necesario, además no tenia planeado acostarme con el, simplemente nos dejamos llevar por el momento-

-Entiendo... Te gusta más sin condon, igual deberías de cuidarte más amigo, hay muchas enfermedades hoy en día-

-¿De que hablas? Craig y yo estamos completamente sanos, de hecho... Fue la primera vez de ambos-

-Mm... Bueno, si tu lo dices... ¿Pero como sabes que también fue su primera vez? -

-Porque me lo dijo-

-¿Y le creíste?-

-Por supuesto, craig no tendría porque mentirme, además se que no ha estado con nadie más desde que me fui... -

-Confías mucho en el... -

-Si... Lo hago, ahora si me disculpas iré a darme un baño- dice este sin ganas de hablar más sobre su intimidad. Pero en eso su cadera punza y este se queja un poco del dolor, de la nada le venían corrientes dolorosas en su cadera- ugh... Oh Jesús... -

-Mm... ¿Dolor de cadera?-

-Espero y pase pronto... - dice el rubio mientras camina y se sujeta la cadera.

-Si que te dio fuerte ese chico ¿eh? Apuesto a que nisiquiera usaron lubricante jeje - se burla el castaño pero tweek sólo lo ignora y entra a su habitación.

Tweek se quito la chaqueta apenas entro y saco su teléfono del bolsillo. Al verlo noto otro mensaje de su madre.

"llega temprano, tu padre y yo queremos que estés con nosotros para cuando lleguen nuestros invitados" - decía el mensaje de hellen.

-Nhn... No quiero ir... - se queja el rubio con cansancio mientras deja su teléfono sobre la cama. Se sentía aburrido de tan sólo pensar en la reunión con sus padres. Sin embargo debía ir a verlos, sería mucho peor si tuviera que soportar sus reclamos por haberlos "ignorado" Y sin más opción el rubio fue darse un relajante baño.

Ya en la bañera tweek no pudo evitar recordar su momento con craig mientras veia su cuerpo desnudo. Un fuerte rubor inundó su rostro al pensar en el atractivo azabache y suspiro con los ojos cerrados.

-Nhn... Craig, esa fue una noche que jamás olvidaré... - dice este mientras enjabona su cuerpo- tus caricias... Tus besos... Ngh, creerás que soy un pervertido... Pero quisiera repetir ese momento unas miles de veces más - tweek suelta un ligero gemido al pensar en el y se deja hundir un poco en el agua. El baño estaba inundado por el vapor y tweek trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no lo empezará a calentar de la nada. No tenía tiempo para eso, debía acomodarse e ir a la mansión.

Después de que saliera de la bañera y se secara con la toalla este fue directo a vestirse. Una simple camisa y pantalones azules fue lo que este decidío ponerse, también se coloco sus botas café y un abrigo gabardina de igual color.

Christophe lo vio salir de la habitación y se preguntó a donde iría este ahora.

-... Sebastián, ya estoy listo, ven a buscarme... Si, está bien no hay problema, te estaré esperando...- dice tweek mientras cuelga y guarda su teléfono.

-¿Saldrás de nuevo? ¿A donde esta vez?-

-A la mansión... Al parecer mis padres se van a reunir con los padres de Pete-

-¿Que? ¿Con los padres de Pete? Pero... No entiendo ¿desde cuando conocen a los tuyos? -

-No lose Chris, pero hoy lo averiguare-

-Que extraño... Bueno, la verdad sabiendo como es Pete, no me extrañaria que haya hecho que se encontrasen en tu ausencia. Es un habilidoso-

-... ¿Porque haría eso?-

-Quien sabe tweek... A lo mejor porque mientras más cerca esté de ti o de tus padres más rápido logrará tener su confianza ¿no me digas que aún lo crees un santo? -

-Yo no he dicho que crea eso... Y la verdad cada vez que estamos a solas el ambiente se pone algo incomodo- confiesa este viéndolo.

-¿Lo ves? Te incomoda... Tienes que decirselo, el no te interesa, así que sólo mandalo al mismísimo demonio antes de que quiera llegar a más-

Tweek no dice nada y se queda pensativo. Se preguntaba si esas oscuras intenciones de las que le hablaba su amigo eran verdad. Igual no se daría mala vida por el pelinegro, es decir ¿que importaba? En algún momento Pete se cansaría de él y dejaría de insinuarsele.

-No hace Falta mandarlo al demonio chris... Simplemente le diré, si se vuelve a comportar de forma extraña, que no estoy interesado en el y ya, pero... ¿Como es que sabe que soy gay?- pregunta algo confuso.

-Ni idea... Pero siendo Pete podría hasta coquetearle a un animal con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. Ese chico no tiene corazón... Es sólo un frío interesado-

-Corazón... - tweek se queda pensando en esa palabra y busca sujetar su dije de corazón, pero no sintió nada y se extraño- ¡Ah! ¡mi collar!- dice este al darse cuenta de que no traía su típico collar de corazón.

-Pero si no lo has usado desde el viernes tweek... - le recuerda su amigo y tweek se sorprende.

-¿Ah no?-

-No... ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-Pero es que... Yo siempre lo traigo puesto ¿en donde estará?- pregunta algo preocupado mientras empieza a dirigirse hacia a su habitación.

Tweek busco en sus gavetas, en sus chaquetas, abrigos, pero hasta el momento nada. Este tenía una expresión inquieta y revisaba hasta por debajo de la cama.

-Ngh, no lo encuentro... - dice este de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Lo encontraste?- pregunta Christophe mientras se asoma por la puerta.

-No... -

-Tampoco esta en el baño... Bueno, tranquilo, si no esta aquí seguramente esta en tu oficina... -

-Pero es que nisiquiera recuerdo habermelo quitado-

-Oh vamos, te lo quitas al bañarte ¿no?-

-Bueno si... Pero siempre me lo coloco antes de salir a trabajar-

-... Posiblemente este en la oficina, no te preocupes lo encontraras. Ahora sólo ve a esa reunión con tus padres y tranquilizate, ya lo buscarás mañana-

-... -

Varios minutos después llego Sebastián en su auto para llevar al blondo a la mansión. En el camino tweek se veía bastante pensativo y preocupado.

-¿Esta bien joven? Se que no le fascina ir a la mansión... -

-No Sebastián, no me fascina, pero... sólo estaba pensando en que... Bueno ¿como crees que reaccionarian mis padres si les dijera que soy gay?-

-... No estoy seguro joven, pero sus padres sólo quieren lo mejor para usted así que no creo que sea un problema si es gay o no-

-Ngh... ¿Como no va a ser un problema? ¿Y si se decepcionan o algo?-

-Joven, usted jamás los ha decepcionado en todo este tiempo, ellos están orgullosos de usted, no creo que cambien su forma de pensar sólo por sus preferencias sexuales-

-Si... Creo que tienes razón-

-¿Ya esta considerando decirles? -

-... Si- responde algo preocupado.

El chófer sonríe de medio lado y siente simpatía por el rubio. Sabía que no debía ser fácil para el decirles y aún así lo haría.

Cuando este finalmente llegó a la mansión se bajo del auto y observo el lugar antes de entrar. Se sentía algo nervioso, pues ya sabía el montón de preguntas que le haría su madre. Y aunque este no tenía aún pensado hablarles sobre craig, quería empezar por contarles sobre sus preferencias sexuales. Tal vez eso lo ayudaría a quitarse un peso de encima.

-Tweek... - dijo hellen al verlo llegar.

La sirvienta cerraba la puerta tras de él y luego se retiraba rápidamente al ver la mirada de la castaña. Ya sabía cuando odiaba que escucharan conversaciones que no le correspondían.

-Hola mamá... Papá... - dice tweek mientras los ve a ambos.

-Hijo, se suponía que íbamos tener esta platica seria ayer, pero ya que estabas tan ocupado con tu amigo tendremos que hacerlo rápido mientras esperamos a nuestros invitados- dice su padre.

-... ¿Que es lo que sucede papá?-

-Bueno... He estado hablando mucho con tu madre sobre ti. En verdad eres un buen hijo y siempre has hecho las cosas bien. En pocas palabras estamos orgullosos de tu desempeño-

-Ngh, gracias... -

-Sin embargo nos estábamos haciendo una pregunta importante... -

Richard ve a su esposa y tweek sigue sin entender que era tan importante.

-Hijo ¿para cuando tienes pensando tener una pareja y comprometerte?... - pregunta richard con expresión serena.

Tweek se sorprende al escuchar eso y se queda mudo por varios segundos. Viendo la expresión sería de sus padres este no encontraba las palabras correctas para decirles algo.

-Emm... Yo... Bueno... - empieza a decir algo nervioso- lo que pasa es que no he pensado mucho en eso. Ya saben, sólo he estado concentrado en el trabajo-

-Mm.. Bueno si, el trabajo es lo primordial, pero el compromiso también es importante hijo. Cuando yo me comprometí con tu padre nuestro poder empresarial aumento. Siempre nos hemos apoyado el uno al otro desde que nos hicimos pareja y por eso somos lo que somos ahora- dice la castaña.

-... -

-Así que creemos que deberías de buscar a alguien que sea esa persona que siempre te apoye en todo... Además de que ambos tendrán derecho hacerse cargo de toda la herencia... - comenta Richard.

-... Entiendo eso papá, mamá... Pero... Aún no estoy listo para comprometerme, y... De hecho... - tweek los ve con algo de temor y traga saliva duro. Sin embargo este cambio su expresión a una más seria y decidida antes de contarles su verdad- yo... Ngh, quiero que sepan algo... Antes de que llegue la visita-

-... ¿Que cosa hijo? No deberías de evitar este importante tema... - reclama un poco la mujer.

-... Soy gay- confiesa este con seriedad.

El silencio se adueñó de la mansión por unos segundos y tweek sintió el pánico en todo su cuerpo. Pero a pesar de eso se mantuvo firme.

Richard carraspeo un poco rompiendo el largo silencio y seguía con su tranquila expresión. Hellen también se encontraba en total calma.

-Bueno... No creo que eso importe en el momento de comprometerte hijo. De hecho me parece... Bastante bien... - dice el castaño y Tweek lo ve extrañado ¿Con tanta tranquilidad se lo habían tomado? Bueno, eso en realidad era un alivio.

-¿N.. No les importa que sea gay?-

-No... Porque muchos jóvenes empresarios de hoy en día son chicos. Chicos solteros... - dice la dama.

-Oh dios... - susurra este.

-¿Te imaginas comprometerte con un famoso empresario?... Seria excelente... - habla hellen sonriendo un poco.

-Ngh, igual ya les dije que no estoy preparado para eso... No está en mis planes por ahora-

-... Pues deberías considerarlo más cariño. Los años pasan muy rápido... Y antes de que des cuenta ya no seras joven y atractivo... -

-Ngh, no creo que sea para tan...

Este es interrumpido cuando la puerta de la mansión se abre y aparece otra sirvienta.

-Señores, ya llegaron sus invitados... - les avisa esta a prisas mientras regresa afuera.

-Ya están aquí... Vaya... Además muy puntuales- comenta hellen con una sonrisa.

Tweek sólo veía en dirección a la puerta y finalmente los ve llegar. Los señores thelman acompañados de su joven hijo pete. El pelinegro lo ve apenas al entrar y tweek sólo evita un poco su mirada, la cual le incómodaba.

-Señor y señora thelman... Que gusto tenerlos aquí- dice Richard mientras se acerca y los saluda con un apretón de mano.

-Igualmente, es un gusto para nosotros poder verlos de nuevo señor y señora tweak... - decía el señor thelman.

-Si... Tienen una hermosa mansión- comenta amable la esposa de este y hellen sonríe agradecida.

-Tweek... - pronuncia el pelinegro acercándose a este. Ambos un poco alejados de los padres.

-Pete... -

-Es bueno poder verte sin que estés tan ocupado-

-... Si, pero... ¿A que se debe esto? ¿porque tus padres y los míos... Ngh ¿Tu tuviste algo que ver? - pregunta de inmediato sin entender.

-Ah, por supuesto, no lo sabes, es que estabas siempre tan ocupado... -

-¿Que?-

-Mis padres hicieron un evento especial en su empresa la semana pasada. Asistieron muchos gerentes y tus padres obviamente fueron invitados al ser unos empresarios tan reconocidos en denvel. Ellos se conocieron ahí y pues... Bueno, estuvieron platicando mucho sobre sus negocios y legados hasta que al final quisieron llegar a un acuerdo- cuenta Pete mientras lo ve.

-¿Un acuerdo?-

-Si... Ellos quieren unir empresas, y ponerse de acuerdo para emprender otro negocio importante-

-... -

En eso se les acerca hellen y los ve a ambos con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Ustedes dos ya empiezan a conocerse, que bien... - dice la castaña contenta.

-No mamá... De hecho pete y yo ya nos conocíamos desde antes... - le informa tweek.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si señora... Fuimos buenos amigos en Italia-

-¿Así que tu también estudiaste en Italia?-

-Correcto... -

-Y Pete no es sólo un amigo, también es un aliado en mi empresa-

-Que sorpresa... Así que los thelman y los tweak ya estaban muy bien relacionados desde antes... - dice esta interesada.

-Si... Tal parece... - Pete sonríe un poco y tweek sólo quiere irse a su apartamento. No se sentía para nada cómodo.

-Cariño... Vayamos a sentarnos y a conversar con nuestros invitados- dice Richard mientras se le acerca.

-Oh, por supuesto... - responde esta viendo a ambos jóvenes- Pero sólo nosotros, chicos, queremos platicar sobre algo que tenemos planeado. Ustedes mientras pueden pasar un tiempo a solas, ya saben... Platicando y pasándosela bien... - les dice la mujer castaña mientras acompaña a su marido a la sala.

-Ngh... - suelta el rubio algo nervioso.

La sirvienta les ofreció a ambos una copa de vino en su bandeja y luego los dejo a solas.

Tweek veía de reojo a los padres reunidos en el Sofá y cada vez lo incómodaba más la penetrante mirada de Pete sobre el. Tratando de ignorar ese molesto sentimiento no tubo otra opción que platicar con este, mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su copa y lo veía algo serio.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Mientras los padres platicaban muy cómodamente en la sala tweek tenía que soportar la compañía de Pete. Este le había sugerido subir al balcón para respirar más el aire fresco, y aunque tweek dudo un poco al principio termino aceptando. Ahora ambos jóvenes subían las largas escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Tweek no había estado ahí en muchos años, y cuando vio las sillas afuera en el balcón y la pequeña biblioteca aún con sus viejos libros este sintió bastante nostalgia.

-Es una hermosa mansión... - comenta Pete mientras observa la biblioteca.

-... Si, lo es... -

-A tus padres le fascina bastante la lectura por lo que he podido notar... -

-Bueno, si, pero en esta biblioteca sólo están mis libros preferidos. Mis padres tienen su propia biblioteca en el segundo piso frente a la chimenea-

-Ya veo... Son toda una familia de lectores... - sonríe este- ahora se porque eres un chico tan inteligente al igual que tus padres. Siempre te interesaron mucho los libros y por eso se te hizo más fácil aprender lo que fuera. Esa es una de las cualidades que más me fascinan de ti... -

-... Gracias. Pero... ¿Porque mejor no nos sentamos allá afuera?- en eso tweek camina hasta la puerta transparente que daba paso al balcón y la abre. Ahora si podía respirar el aire fresco. Pete sólo lo siguió y respiro profundo mientras veía al rubio sentarse.

-Tenía mucho tiempo sin venir a este lugar... - comenta con nostálgico - estar aquí me trae muchos recuerdos. Siempre solía venir a leer aquí desde que era apenas un niño-

-Eso es muy interesante... - Pete toma asiento a un lado y lo ve interesado- cuéntame más-

-... Me gustaba mucho estar aquí. Leer historias interesantes siempre me hacían sentir bien en mi tiempo libre. De hecho era lo único que me mantenía feliz antes de que conociera a... Emm... - tweek bajo su mirada y no termino su frase. No tenia porque comentarle a Pete sobre eso.

-¿Conocieras a? -

-... A nadie, no importa jeje... - ríe este un poco nervioso- sólo leer me daba gusto, y bueno, era lo único que mis padres no me prohibían hacer ya que siempre estaba en la mansión- dice esto último con expresión cansada.

-... Bien. Entonces por lo que me dices nunca fuiste un chico al que le dieran mucha libertad-

-Exacto... -

-Aunque en Italia ya no vivías con ellos, y aún así eras algo introvertido-

-Bueno... Supongo que cuando te crían de una manera diferente a veces cuesta un poco actuar de forma sociable. Aunque el trabajo también me lo impide-

-En la universidad rechazabas mucho mis invitaciones a eventos importantes... Decías que no tenias animo y que sólo querías estudiar y luego descansar. Yo creo que dejar estados unidos te afecto un poco ¿o me equivoco? -

-No... La verdad es que nunca quise irme a estudiar a Italia-

-¿Pero cual era el problema? Italia es muy hermosa, y estabas en una de sus mejores universidades. Además por lo que me dices, tus padres nunca te dieron mucha libertad. Dudo que entonces hayas tenido muchos amigos... -

-... Deje a personas muy queridas para mi... No eran muchas, pero si muy preciadas para mi-

-... -

Tweek suspira con sus ojos cerrados y luego ve con nostalgia el cielo-... Pero ya estoy de regreso aquí así que... Bueno, ya me siento mucho mejor. Mucho más completo... -

-... ¿Y volviste a ver a esas personas tan preciadas para ti?-

-Si... - dice este con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que gusto me da por ti tweek... Si note que nunca fuiste del todo feliz en Italia, por eso me da gusto que ahora te sientas completo-

-Si, a mi también... Italia si es muy bella, pero mi lugar siempre estuvo aquí junto a mis seres queridos. Eso es algo que mis padres nunca tomaron en cuenta... -

-... Estoy seguro de que tus padres sólo quieren lo mejor para ti-

-Eso es lo que me dicen... Pero dudo demasiado sobre eso-

-Tweek dejame decirte algo... No todos tienen la oportunidad de tener a unos padres que le ofrezcan la mejor educación posible... Tu tienes mucha suerte, y deberías de valorarlos más por eso-

-Ngh, claro que los valoro, pero a veces... A veces sólo siento que quieren que los complazca en todo y que sea algo que no estoy seguro de querer ser-

-¿Que quieres decir exactamente con eso?-

-... A que cada día me presionan más con el tema de la herencia...- comenta algo aburrido y Pete se queda pensativo- acabo de llegar a Estados Unidos y ya quieren hacerme cargo de varias de sus empresas. Eso sólo me genera más estrés-

-Comprendo... ¿Y porque debes recibir tu herencia tan pronto?-

-... Porque según ellos ya estoy lo suficientemente preparado para asumir esa responsabilidad-

-¿Y piensas que es demasiada responsabilidad para ti? ¿Temes a que hagas algo mal y tus padres se enojen o algo?-

-No... No se me dificulta administrar estos tres negocios por el momento. Siempre he sido muy cuidadoso en mi trabajo y procuro no cometer ni el más mínimo error... El problema es que pienso que es demasiado poder para mi. A mi nunca me ha interesado ser dueño de tantas empresas, me va bien en mi negocio propio y siento que la herencia me será un estrés super agobiante-

-... Entiendo eso. Pero recuerda que eres un tweak... El poder es algo de lo que te debes acostumbrar. Vivir una buena vida rodeado de lujos y conocer a gente importante, a reconocidos empresarios. Todo eso es lo que te esperaba desde el momento que te volviste empresario... -

-Ngh, si lo entiendo, pero entonces cuando tendré tiempo para hacer mi propia vida ¿eh? No todo es trabajo pete-

-... Si, tienes razón... En ese caso creo que sólo necesitarias un tipo de apoyo. Ya sabes, para que no te sientas tan agobiado-

-... Estaba pensando en contratar a otros gerentes, pero papá dice que es mejor que sea yo mismo quien maneje eso... El ya no confía en nadie más después de que su amigo abusara de su confianza-

-¿Lo robo o algo?... -

-Algo parecido... Bajo la calidad de los productos para poder sacar más ganancias. Eso le molesto bastante a papá porque perdió mucha clientela-

-... Pues que tonto al engañar a tu padre de esa manera. Ahora quedo sin trabajo y con malisima referencia ¿Lo pusieron en la prensa?-

-Y fue un reporte bastante largo... - dice este en un suspiro.

-... Supongo que todo empresario debe pasar por esos inconvenientes-

-Si, es verdad... -

-Y tu papá ya empieza a hacerse mayor... Debe ser por eso que ya requiere de tu ayuda. No deberías de decepcionarlo... -

-Papá no estaba del todo sólo... Desde que se emparejó con mamá y se caso las cosas se le hicieron un poco más sencillas-

-... ¿Entonces si tus padres no confían en un gerente desconocido, crees que podrían confiar en la persona con la que decidas casarte?-

-... Emm... Eso supongo-

Pete sonríe de medio lado mientras lo ve y luego observa el cielo. Ahora más que nunca debía poner su plan en marcha. Tweek se empezaba a sentir estresado por tanto poder y era su oportunidad de ayudarlo. Si tweek se casaba pronto con alguien que lo ayudará a administrar su herencia sería un completa ventaja para este.

-... Deberías de empezar a considerarlo-

-¿Que?-

-Ya sabes... El matrimonio-

-Oh...no, no creo que eso pase pronto... No estoy interesado en contraer matrimonio por el momento-

-...¿y eso porque? ¿Aún esperas a la persona indicada?-

-Bueno... Es que todavía no me siento listo para casarme-

-Quizás con el tiempo cambies de opinión... -

-...Eso ya lo veré yo-

-Es que quien sabe... A lo mejor esa persona indicada esta más cerca de lo que imaginas y nisiquiera te has dado cuenta-

Tweek baja su mirada serio y no dice nada. En ese momento aparece una sirvienta y amablemente les ofrece varios bocadillos de su bandeja.

-Gracias... - agradece Pete mientras toma uno.

-Aquí tiene joven... - dice la mujer mientras le sonríe al rubio. Este sólo le agradece con una sonrisa amable y luego la ve retirarse.

-... Esto es delicioso- comenta Pete tranquilo mientras come de su bocadillo- sus sirvientes si que saben hacer su trabajo-

-Betty hace los mejores bocadillos... - sonríe el blondo.

-Es que deben hacer todo bien. Son sirvientes. Cualquier error y creo que tu madre no dudaría en despedirlos... -

-Llevan muchos años aquí... Y aunque mis padres los vean como simples sirvientes yo los veo como algo más. Son como mi familia. De hecho sólo de ellos he recibido el cariño que mis padres jamás me dieron los años que viví aquí. Son trabajadores y lo que los hace más especiales es que no hacen esto sólo porque es su trabajo, sino porque les gusta ser amables y cocinar con amor... -

-... Entiendo-

Después de un rato platicando en el balcón tweek supuso que el almuerzo ya estaría casi listo. Así que quiso bajar de inmediato. No es que Pete le causará repulsión o algo, pero le generaba bastante incomodidad y eso no era bueno. Cuando tweek bajó se disculpo un momento con Pete y se fue directo a la cocina. Los padres aún estaban Reunidos en la sala pero al ver a Pete lo invitaron a sentarse para formar parte de la platica.

-¿Y tweek?- pregunta Hellen al lo ver a su hijo junto a Pete.

-¿Creo que fue a la cocina?-

-... Este muchacho. El no tiene nada que hacer ahí. Tendría que estar haciéndote compañía...-

-No se preocupe... Estuvimos teniendo una conversación bastante cómoda allá arriba. Es que disfruto mucho de su compañía... - dice este con una ligera sonrisa. La castaña también le sonrio y se sintió feliz al saber que se llevaban lo suficientemente bien. Pete era un chico apuesto y lo más importante, decente y de buenos principios. Era un buen candidato para estar en una relación con su hijo. Sus padres también eran empresarios y se veía que sabía hacer su trabajo. Hellen pensó que era perfecto.

Mientras en la cocina tweek veía a las cocineras preparar el almuerzo. Aún no estaba listo, pero prefiria estar ahí a tener que volver con Pete y sus padres.

-Joven ¿quiere que nos demos prisa? - pregunta la mujer al verlo ahí parado por tanto tiempo.

-Oh no, no, no trato de presionarlas, yo sólo quería ver que iban a preparar... - les dice apenado.

-Estoy segura de que le va a gustar joven... - sonríe la mujer amable- no se va a decepcionar-

-Ustedes jamás me han decepcionado... Son las mejores cocineras a mi parecer-

-Aww, no diga eso joven, sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo... Pero hay mejores-

-Sólo digo la verdad, ustedes son las mejores para mi- sonríe amable y las cocineras sólo ríen agradecidas.

Mientras estas cocinaban sólo reían y disfrutaban un rato de la compañía del joven rubio. Ya extrañaban demasiado a la única persona que los supo valorar con el pasar de los años. Sin embargo ese tierno momento se arruino cuando una mujer castaña y con expresión seria se adentro a la cocina. De repente las sonrisas desaparecieron de sus rostros y siguieron con lo suyo.

-Hijo... Porque estas aquí ¿la reunión es en la sala y tus hablas con las sirvientas?-

-...¿Que tiene de de malo mamá? No las había visto en mucho tiempo- responde este algo serio.

-Hay personas más importantes con las que debes socializar en este momento tweek. Vamos a la sala y esperemos ahí Hasta que el almuerzo esté listo - dice la mujer sin querer discutir más y saliendo de la cocina.

-... Ustedes también son importantes, las veo luego... - dice este mientras las ve y sale de la cocina.

Ya en la sala tweek tuvo que sentarse nuevamente junto a Pete y tener que escuchar los largos discursos empresarios de su padre. Por un momento sintió que se dormiria por tan aburrido momento. Pero debía aguantar. Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo todos fueron a la mesa mientras las sirvientas empezaban a servirles. Ese fue el peor momento para tweek en el día. Su madre sólo hacía comentarios demasiado incómodos sobre su soltería y claramente insinuaba que estaba desesperado por encontrar a alguien y casarse. Cosa que le interesó a Pete pero hizo que tweek quisiera largarse de ese lugar. Al terminar de comer tweek quiso que la visita Terminara rápido. Pero lamentablemente no fue así. Horas, horas, y horas platicando sobre cosas que sólo lo aburrian y pasando tiempo a solas con Pete. Tweek sólo quería irse a su apartamento en ese entonces. Al llegar el atardecer la visita finalmente decidió despedirse y retirarse de la mansión.

-Es una lastima que no puedan quedarse a cenar... - decía la castaña apenada.

-No se preocupe, tal vez en otra ocasión podamos pasar otro agradable juntos señora tweak- dice Pete mientras la ve.

-Eso sería maravilloso... ¿Verdad que si tweek? - hellen ve a su hijo y este sólo asiente con una sonrisita incomoda.

-Tweek... Espero que pronto tengas algo de tiempo libre y aceptes salir conmigo. Se que nos la pasaremos muy bien... - dice Pete antes de irse y tweek no dice nada. Este sólo lo veía algo serio.

-Estoy segura de que el estará encantando... - comenta hellen.

-... -

-Te invitaría en este momento pero tengo que arreglar algunos papeles para una reunión que tengo mañana a primera hora-

-No te preocupes... Arregla tus papeles tranquilo- dice tweek.

Pete sólo le da una última sonrisa y luego se retira de la mansión junto a sus padres. Tweek suspiro de alivio apenas este se fue y se fue a sentar un rato al sofá. Sus padres se dieron una mirada de acuerdo y sonreían un poco, luego fueron a acompañar a su hijo en el sofá.

-Pete es un gran muchacho... - comenta hellen y tweek la ve extrañado.

-Es verdad... Es inteligente, trabajador, y es un joven empresario- dice Richard.

-... -

-Si, bastante joven... Además de que es atractivo -

-Ehh... ¿Porque me recalcan todo eso?... - pregunta este mientras los ve.

-Hijo... Creemos que... Pete sería una excelente pareja para ti ¿no lo has considerado? Si te casas con el ambos podrían administrar muy bien nuestras empresas-

El blondo parpadeo varias veces al escuchar eso y vio a su madre con seriedad ¿Ahora querían emparejarlo con Pete? ¿Que les pasaba?

-¿Con Pete? Ngh, mamá, ya te dije que no estoy interesado en casarme, además no estoy interesado en el-

-¿Ya saliste con el? ¿Fueron algo y no nos lo has dicho?-

-No mamá, simplemente no puedo verlo como algo más-

-Hijo... Deberías de darle la oportunidad, ese muchacho tiene mucho que ofrecerte- dice Richard.

-Papá... Mamá... - dice este cansado mientras se levanta del sofá- no pasará...-

-¿Pero porque no, hijo? Dinos entonces cuando tendrás a alguien así de bueno a tu lado-

-... Escuchen, de repente me duele demasiado la cabeza, creo que sólo me iré a mi apartamento y descansare... -

-Tu madre te hizo una pregunta tweek... - dice Richard serio.

-... -

-Tenemos derecho a saber en que momento de tu vida conseguirás un novio cariño -

-... Ya llegará el momento, mamá... Papá... - les dice serio- mientras sólo me concentrare en mi trabajo, y cuando decida estar con ese alguien especial, con esa persona que estará a mi lado el resto de mi vida... Yo se los voy a presentar-

-... Esperamos que no suceda en tantos años-

-No tengo prisa mamá... Ahora si me disculpan, quiero irme y descansar - dice tweek acercándoseles y dándoles un rápido abrazo- los amo, adiós... -

Ambos padres no obligaron a su hijo quedarse y cuando lo vieron salir de la mansión se quedaron bastante pensativos.

-... Me preocupa que no se muestre interesado Richard-

-Si... A mi también... Y la verdad me agrado bastante ese muchacho. Es de buena familia y se que le interesa nuestro hijo-

-Pero Tweek dice que no esta interesado-

-... No lose... Yo creo que nisiquiera se ha dado la oportunidad de salir con el-

-Tienes razón. Parece que piensa más en el trabajo que en su vida amorosa. En ese caso deberíamos tratar de convencerlo para que le de una oportunidad a Pete -

-... Si, es una excelente idea... -

-Ese muchacho es una buena opción... Y si se casa con nuestro hijo todo seria perfecto. Tweek tiene que darle una oportunidad, estoy segura de que si salen varias veces el puede llegar a enamorarse... -

Tweek le pidió a Sebastián que lo llevara hasta su apartamento. En el camino este se sujetaba la cabeza algo estresado. Le dolía bastante y sus mejillas estaban algo rojas, pero no dijo nada. El chófer se preocupo al notarlo así mientras conducía.

-¿Esta bien, joven?... Tal parece que esa reunión lo dejó algo estresado-

-... Si sebastián... Fue todo muy incomodo y estresante-

-Me lo imagine... Pero trate de relajarse al llegar a su apartamento. Seguro que se le pasa-

-Sebastián... Mis padres me preguntaron en que momento tenía pensado contraer matrimonio... -

-Oh vaya... ¿Y que les dijo?-

-... Pues que no estaba interesado en casarme por el momento. Aún así no dejaban de insinuarmelo. Y además... Les confesé que soy gay. Su reacción fue de lo más normal, simplemente les dio igual... Porque mientras me case con alguien millonario les daría igual verme junto a un extraterrestre-

Este ríe un poco ante el comentario y niega con la cabeza- sabía que no les importaría mucho sus preferencias sexuales joven... Al menos en eso le fue bien-

-... Pero ahora quieren que me interese en Pete... ¡Hasta me dijeron que considerara el casarme con el! -

-¿Como? ¿En el hijo de los thelman?-

-Si Sebastián, en el... Es lo único que me faltaba ngh-

-Bueno... Sólo debe decirles que el no es el indicado para usted, y que simplemente que no le interesa tenerlo como esposo.

-Si... Eso hice, pero a ellos no les interesa si lo amo o no, mientras tenga dinero el siempre será el indicado para ellos-

-Aun así ellos no tienen derecho a decidir con quien quieren que se case joven... Eso ya es su decisión, y... Ese lugar ya está reservado para el joven craig... - comenta este con una pequeña sonrisa y tweek abre sus ojos grande al pensar en eso. Su corazón se sentía muy cálido de tan sólo imaginarselo.

-Casarme con craig... - dice en voz baja mientras ve por la ventana y sonríe con ternura. Eso sería como un hermoso sueño- si... Craig es y será siempre el único amor de mi vida... -

-Eso esta claro... -

-... Aunque mis padres no quieran que este con el... Yo deseo y quiero estar siempre a su lado-

-Lo será joven... Lo será, así que no deje que sus padres dominen su vida ni sus decisiones-

-...-

Tweek llegó a su apartamento y su cabeza aún pulsaba de dolor. Este se quejo un poco y camino hasta la cocina, de inmediato busco una pastilla para su jaqueca, y al encontrarla se empezó a marear un poco.

-Ugh.. - este se apoyo de la barra de cerámica que tenia cerca y veía todo algo borroso ¿Que le pasaba? Tweek toco su cuello y frente, estaba caliente. Se empezó a sentir mal desde que dejó la mansión. Viendo como todo se volvía negro el blondo perdió fuerzas y cayó al suelo desmayado.

En eso Christophe salió de su habitación al notar que seguramente tweek ya había llegado. Este paso por sala pero no lo vio ahí, y cuando camino hasta la cocina vio al blondo tirado en el suelo. El castaño abrió sus ojos preocupado y de inmediato corrió a ayudarlo.

-¡Tweek! ¡Tweek! ¿Que te pasó?- este movía un poco el cuerpo de su amigo pero estaba completamente desmayado. También noto que tenía un fuerte rubor en su rostro-... Está hirviendo - dijo este al tocar su frente- tweek... -

Christophe llevó al inconsciente rubio hasta su habitación y lo dejo sobre la cama. Tweek respiraba algo agitado y estaba sudando, también temblaba un poco.

-Por dios amigo... ¿Ahora que tienes? - dice este preocupado al verlo así. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue calmar su fiebre con un pañuelo mojado mientras esperaba a que despertara. Una hora después Christophe se empezo a inquietar cuando su amigo aún lo despertaba. Pero cuando estaba por marcarle a un médico para que lo revisara el rubio empezó a reaccionar.

-Ngh...¿Que?... ¿Que paso? - pregunta tweek cansado mientras ve a su amigo.

-¡Tweek! - grita aliviado y este se sujeta la cabeza con dolor- perdón... ¿Pero podrías explicarme porque rayos te encontré desmayado en la cocina?-

-¿M...Me desmaye? Ngh... No recuerdo... -

-... ¿Es enserio? Tweek, estas ardiendo en fiebre ¿desde cuando te sentías mal? -

-Yo... Nhn, ya recuerdo un poco... La cabeza me empezó a doler cuando sali de la mansión. Cuando llegue quise tomar una aspirina... Pero me desmaye... -

-... Creo que llamaré a un médico. El sabrá mejor que hacer... -

-Nhh, no, no es necesario, me pondré bien, tranquilo-

-... ¿Seguro? ¿Que pasa si es algo grave?-

-No seas tan exagerado chris... Sólo es fiebre-

-Bueno... Si tu lo dices-

-Sólo... Buscame una aspirina y un vaso con agua por favor... - pide este sujetándose la cabeza.

-Bien... Vuelvo enseguida - dice christophe mientras sale de la habitación.

-... Es raro que me duela tanto así... Supongo que es por la falta de descanso- dice este cerrando sus ojos. De tan sólo pensar en su día desde que llegó a la mansión la cabeza le empezaba a doler demasiado. Totalmente lo contrario a cuando estaba con craig. Este si que sabía como hacerlo sentir bien...

Minutos después llegó Christophe con la aspirina y un vaso de agua. Tweek se incorporo un poco de la cama y la tomo de inmediato junto con el agua.

-Gracias amigo... -

-... ¿Como te sientes?-

-Mi fiebre se calmo... No te preocupes. Estaré bien... -

-Pues me diste un tremendo susto. Honestamente pienso que deberías de cuidarte más, y en vez de hacer tan rápido tu trabajo, tomar pequeños descansos -

-... Ya sabes porque lo hago... -

-Entiende que tu cerebro necesita descanso... -

-Pero no entiendo, ayer me sentía muy bien cuando estuve con craig-

-Amigo, el sexo hace sentir bien a cualquiera, pero...

-No me refería a ese momento... Estuvimos platicando, riendo. Simplemente disfrutamos nuestra compañía. Me sentía tan feliz... Todo lo contrario a cuando llegué a la mansión-

-... ¿ahora que paso? -

-...aghh... Nisiquiera se si quiero hablar de eso. Creo que sólo me sentiré peor -

-Bien, entonces no hables de eso y descansa... Mañana hay que trabajar. Espero que mejores... -

-... Yo quería ver a craig -

-¿De nuevo?-

-Milagrosamente mis padres no me obligaron a quedarme-

-Ya veo... Pero mirate, estas enfermo. No puedes irte así... Lo mejor es que guardes reposo-

-Ngh... Si, creo que tienes razón. Sólo quiero dormír... Me siento cansado-

-... Descansa- dice el castaño saliendo de la habitación.

Tweek se quedo recostado y con sus ojos cerrados trataba de asimilar su día. Esa horrible presión a la que lo sometían sus padres tenía que terminarse de un vez.

Al día siguiente el blondo se levantó y noto que su cabeza ya no dolía tanto. Su fiebre también había disminuido. Al menos podría ir a trabajar.

Este tono un baño y sin perder tiempo se vistió y luego comió algo ligero como desayuno. Christophe vio que estaba ya estaba un poco mejor y suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo aún creía que tweek debía descansar más.

Los días en la empresa no fueron tan agobiantes para su suerte. Sólo tuvo tres reuniones esa semana y tuvo tiempo para ir a ver cómo iba todo en las otras dos empresas. Al llegar cada noche a su apartamento, el rubio le marcaba con una sonrisa al azabache y le preguntaba como había estado su día. A tweek lo aliviaba que su semana hubiera sido más tranquila. Sin embargo algo lo hizo sentirse bastante mal. Su collar, había desaparecido. Busco en todas partes pero hasta el momento nada. No estaba en su oficina, ni en su apartamento. Se sentía triste y aún no quería comentarle sobre eso a craig. No quería que supiera de su terrible descuido ni que había perdido su collar.

El viernes por la noche, tweek llegó un poco más temprano a su apartamento, por lo que se le ocurrió visitar al azabache. Pero mientras esté se cambiaba de ropa escucho su teléfono sonar. tweek lo sujeto y respondió rápido.

-¿Hola? -

-Buenas tardes tweek... - dijo Pete desde la otra línea. El blondo no sintió mucho animo al escucharlo. Además se extraño de que Pete no haya ido a verlo a la empresa durante toda la semana y que tampoco lo hubiera llamado. Aunque no es como si le importara mucho de todos modos.

-Hola Pete... Estabas perdido... - dice tweek tranquilo- ¿sucede algo?-

-... Si, quería saber si podías pasarte por mi apartamento al salir de tu trabajo... -

-¿Pasar por tu apartamento? ¿Para que? - pregunta confuso.

-... Es que... Quiero devolverte algo que olvide comentarte antes-

-¿Que?-

-Tu lindo collar con dije de corazón... - dice Pete mientras observa el collar en su mano y tweek abre sus ojos con sorpresa ¿Pete tenía su collar? ¿Pero en que momento el?

-¿Como? ¿Porque lo tienes? ¡Estuve buscándolo durante toda la semana!-

-Losiento... Es que en verdad te vi tan ocupado la semana pasada que no quise interrumpirte ¿recuerdas el día que fui a firmar nuestro contrato? Bueno... Ese viernes me dejaste sólo en la oficina mientras arreglaba los documentos. Dijiste que tenias que estar presente en la oficina de reuniones y pues cuando te fuiste vi tu lindo collar tirado en el suelo. Tal vez se te callo al quitarte tu bufanda, no lose... -

-Ngh ¿y te lo llevaste en vez de dejarlo sobre mi oficina? - dice este con una ceja levantada.

-La verdad sólo lo recogí y lo guarde en mi chaleco mientras esperaba a que regresaras. Pensaba en devolvertelo pero como te tardabas demasiado y yo ya había terminado de ordenar los documentos simplemente me fui. Se que fue muy torpe de mi parte no dejarlo sobre la mesa pero lo olvidé... Tenía que regresar a mi empresa ya que tenia una reunión importante... -

-... ¿Y no pudiste venir en toda la semana? ¿Porque no me lo regresaste el día que fuiste a la mansión? -

-Fue una semana demasiado atareada, por eso no pude ir a verte... Además de que apenas recordé que tenia tu collar porque me puse a revisar los bolsillos de mi chaleco antes de lavarlo...-

-Ngh... Está bien, iré a tu apartamento... -

-¿Recuerdas la dirección?-

-Si, si... Este allá como en diez minutos ¿bien?-

-Perfecto... -

-Te veré allá- dice este al colgar la llamada y empezar a marcarle a Sebastián- Sebastián, ven a buscarme... Necesito ir al apartamento de Pete para buscar algo-

Pete estaba sentado en su sofá de terciopelo y veía detalladamente el collar sobre la mesita de vidrio.

-¿Porque te importara tanto este jodido collar?... - susurra el pelinegro al recordar como este siempre lo traía puesto. Como sea, le daba igual ese pedazo de chatarra. Su plan había resultado. Tweek había mordido el anzuelo y vendría a su apartamento.

Mientras esperaba coloco dos copas sobre la mesa y sirvió un poco de vino en ambas. El fresco aroma a rosas le daban algo de románce al ambiente y pocos minutos después escucho el timbre de su apartamento sonar. Este camino directo a la puerta y la abrió.

-Bienvenido...-dice Pete mientras tweek se adentra al lugar.

-Emm.. Si, gracias... - tweek noto el extraño ambiente y sospecho un poco. Sin embargo no le importo demasiado, sólo quería su collar e irse a ver con craig.

-No te quedes ahí, toma asiento... ¿Porque no me acompañas un rato? iba a beber algo- este lo invita a sentarse y tweek lo ve con duda.

-Pete... No quisiera ser grosero, pero vine por mi collar, dijiste que lo tenías ¿podrías darmelo?-

-... ¿Cual es la prisa? ¿Es la primera vez que te tengo aquí en mi apartamento en denvel y tu sólo rechazas mi invitación? Lo cual no es ninguna novedad... -

-Ngh... No, perdón, es que tengo que... Bueno... -

-Es viernes por la tarde, además de que me sorprende que estés más temprano acá... ¿Que tiene de malo que te quedes un rato?-

-... Tengo que irme, perdón... -

-... Veo que realmente te desagrado... - dice este algo serio mientras lo ve.

-¿Que? No, no es eso-

-¿Acaso te iras a ver con alguien? Es por eso que tienes tanta prisa-

-¡No! Yo sólo... Ngh, bien me quedaré un rato. Sirveme un poco... -acepta tweek al sentir algo de lástima por el pelinegro. Era verdad lo decía. Siempre ignoraba la mayoría de sus invitaciones. No le haría mal ser amable con este almenos un poco.

-Eso quería oír... - sonríe Pete mientras lo invita nuevamente a sentarse en el sofá. Tweek se sienta y luego ve a Pete sentarse a su lado. En eso ve su collar sobre la mesa y sonríe alegre.

-Mi collar - dice este mientras lo sujeta y luego se empieza a colocar. Pete lo veía en silencio- me alegra tanto no haberlo perdido... -

-... Ten, bebe un poco... - Pete le ofrece una copa al blondo y este la sujeta- ¿sabes? Ese collar me llama mucho la atención... ¿Porque es tan importante para ti?-

-... Bueno, es que... Me lo regalo alguien hace años. Es algo especial... - resume este sin dar más detalles.

-¿Un amigo?-

-... Si-

-Ya veo... pues entonces ten más cuidado la próxima vez-

-Ngh, si... - dice tweek mientras toma un poco de vino y deja la copa sobre la mesa.

-... Tweek... -

-¿Uh?-

-... Estoy cansado de actuar de forma indirecta. Debo ser más claro o jamás podré avanzar... -

-¿Que? ¿D... De que hablas?-

-¿Enserio no tienes idea de porque soy tan amable contigo todo el tiempo tweek? Pensé que era muy obvio... -

-... -

En eso Pete se acerca un poco más al rubio y lo ve directo a los ojos. Tweek sintió un pequeño escalofrío subir por su espalda.

-... Siempre he creído que eres un chico demasiado interesante, inteligente, y sobre todo bastante elegante tweek... De hecho. Tu belleza no es sólo externa, también es interna-

-... ¿Porque me dices eso?-

-Tweek... - Pete mueve su mano y le sujeta suavemente la mejilla mientras se acerca más- ¿que no entiendes lo mucho que me gustas?- confiesa este sorprendiendolo. Aunque Christophe ya se lo hubiera comentado varias veces le sorprendia escucharlo de este mismo.

-Ngh, Pete... -

-Tweek... Es por eso que... Me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo a tu lado. Porque me gustas mucho... -

Tweek no sabía como reaccionar, se había quedado sin palabras y no tenía idea de que responderle. Su mente estaba en blanco y todo empeoró cuando sintió los labios de Pete sobre los suyos. El blondo jadeo de sorpresa en ese momento y su corazón se detuvo. Ahora Pete acaciaba su mejilla con suavidad y cada vez profundizaba más el beso pero en eso tweek se separa rápidamente de este.

-¡Ugh! ¿Que haces? - este lo ve molesto y con un rubor en su rostro.

-... Besarte, tweek... Te acabo de confesar mis sentimientos... Y bueno. Perdón por haberlo hecho, pero es que no podía soportarlo más... En. Verdad me gustas, y quería besarte... -

-No... No- tweek niega con la cabeza y se levanta rápidamente del sofá- no Pete... No debiste hacerlo-

-Pero... ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo? Según tengo sabido tu no estas saliendo con nadie, no entiendo porque...

-Porque no me gustas ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?-

-... -

-Escucha... Desde hace tiempo ya noto que tratas de seducirme, lo noto cuando me abrazas y por las cosas que me dices. Pero hoy... Hoy sobrepasaste la raya. Ya no quiero que vuelvas a besarme, ni abrazarme, nisiquiera que te me insinues ¿entiendes? Te respeto porque somos compañeros y aliados, pero ese sentimiento... Yo no puedo corresponderte. Losiento... Debo irme ya... - dice tweek mientras camina rápidamente hacia la puerta y sale rápidamente del apartamento.

Ahora Pete veía seriamente la puerta y luego se sacaba un cigarro del bolsillo para fumarlo. Vaya rechazo el que le había dado ese maldito rubio. Pero aún así no se rendiría. Tweek no se estaba viendo con nadie, y en algún momento tenía que caer rendido a sus seducciones. Además de que sus padres lo creían el joven empresario perfecto para su hijo. Tenía que casarse con ese tweek como fuera... -

-... Esto no se queda así... Maldito ingenuo. Nisiquiera me negaste que eres gay... Se que tarde o temprano caerás rendido a mis encantos. Si tan sólo te dejarás llevar por la calentura... Que mierda- dice este aburrido.

Tweek bajo rápidamente las escaleras del edificio y luego se adentro con rapidez al auto de su chófer.

-Joven, esta muy agitado... ¿Porque venía tan a prisa?-

-... Por nada importante. Sólo llevame a mi apartamento por favor... -

-... Como ordene joven... -

Mientras en el camino tweek se sintió bastante avergonzado por haber permitido que Pete lo besara. Se sentía como un traidor al besarse con alguien que no fuera craig. Pero el no quiso así que... No era su culpa ¿o si?

En eso tweek le marca a craig para avisarle que iría quedarse a su casa ese día. Sin embargo las noticias que recibió lo sorprendieron un poco.

-Hola amor... ¿Sabes? Este fin lo tendré libre también. Tengo muchas ganas de verte... - dice tweek con una sonrisa y craig se queda un momento en silencio- ¿craig?...

-Tweek... Perdón pero... No estaré este fin de semana en mi casa- responde craig algo apenado.

-¿Que?... ¿P... Pero a donde vas?- pregunta triste.

-... Ire a la ciudad-

Tweek se sorprende.

-Es que... Acompañare a karen a ver a su hermano-

-Oh... Karen es esa pequeña que quería verte ¿no?-

-Exacto, y no tiene a ningún otro adulto responsable que la lleve así que... -

-Ya veo... Entiendo... -

-Losiento cariño... -

-No... No te preocupes... Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, pero... ¿Aún estás en el basurero? Me Gustaría verte aunque sea por un momento... -

-No... Ya voy de camino a la ciudad... -

-Ah... Okey...- dice un poco desanimado.

-A mi también me hubiera gustado verte... -

-... Será en otro momento entonces... Y para cuando eso, quiero que sea un día muy especial... -

-¿Hablas de otra cena?-

-... No, me gustaría... Que nos fuéramos de viaje... - dice tweek con una pequeña sonrisa.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

-¿De viaje? - repitió craig parpadeando.

-Sii, tu y yo, sólos... Se que nos la pasaremos muy bien- aseguraba tweek con una sonrisa.

-Ehh... No estoy seguro de que...

-Oh vamos craig no seas así, yo se que te va a encantar así que sólo di que si por favor-

-... Bien, si eso te hace feliz... Entonces iré-

Tweek sonrío alegre al escuchar la aprobación de este y se sintió bastante entusiasmado por su viaje. Estaba seguro de que lo disfrutarían, además de que necesitaba un ambiente más relajante y menos estresante.

-No puedo esperar craig - dijo feliz.

-Yo tampoco cariño... Y creeme que enserio me hubiera gustado poder verte este fin de semana-

-Si, a mi también me hubiera gustado poder verte...-

-... No te desanimes, el próximo fin recompensaremos todos estos días en los que no pudimos vernos-

-Si, así será... Pero ya te extraño mucho mi amor-

-Y yo a ti... Pero mejor cuéntame ¿que tal estuvo tu semana? -

-Ngh, pues no hubieron muchas reuniones, pero aún así estuve bastante ocupado... -

-¿Te sientes estresado? -

-... Estoy bien, no hubo tanta presión y por lo tanto me siento tranquilo-

-Me alegra escuchar eso... Y por cierto ¿que era lo que quería tu madre ese día? ¿Se enojo porque le colgaste?-

-... No era algo tan importante, sólo... Bueno, ellos esperaban una visita en la mansión y querían que yo estuviera ahí con ellos-

-Ya veo... Pero supongo que aún así eran personas importantes, personas como tus padres, como tu... Empresarios elegantes y muy reconocídos-

-Bueno, no te mentire... Si eran empresarios, y a mis padres les interesó atenderlos bien porque buscar asociarse con ellos en cuanto varias de sus empresas... -

-Mm... Al parecer tus padres nunca tienen suficiente poder ¿eh?-

-No, ellos jamás están satisfechos con nada, y lo que tratan de hacer es algo completamente innecesario, pero tratándose de ellos ya ni me sorprende-

-... ¿Y por casualidad no te preguntaron quien era ese "amigo" con el que estabas? - pregunta craig con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ehh... No, mamá tenía toda su atención en nuestra visita-

-Vaya... Entonces si que les interesa hacer negocios con los otros ricachones-

-Si craig... - en eso tweek voltea a ver por la ventana, ya había llegado a su apartamento. Sebastián detuvo el auto y espero paciente a que el rubio terminara de hablar por teléfono.

-Este fin de semana es sólo para ti, espero que descanses como debe ser... -

-... Si, tratare de relajarme un poco... Tal vez me quede acá en mi apartamento y no salga por nada en el mundo-

-¿Así te relajas? ¿Quedandote en tu apartamento?-

-Ngh, si... -

-Bueno, quedarte en tu cama descansando mientras ves televisión si suena relajante jeje-

-Lo es, y siento que no lo he hecho en siglos-

-Pues entonces aprovecha este fin de semana... Y si alguien quiere interrumpir tu descanso sólo mandalo a la mierda, eh... Digo...-

-Jaja, no te preocupes, honestamente si lo haría... Estoy cansado de que todos crean que no necesito descanso-

-Losiento, tampoco era la manera de expresarlo-

-Te dije que no te preocuparas... Más de una vez se me ha pasado por la cabeza mandar a la mierda a un montón de personas- dice tweek con una sonrisita.

Craig ríe un poco al escucharlo decir eso- ese vocabulario no es propio de usted señor educado-

-Mm... Es sólo una manera de expresarse, no es algo taan malo-

-Pues no, pero no creo a tus padres les simpatice mucho tu manera de expresarte-

-Ellos no están aquí así que... - tweek detiene sus palabras al escuchar un fuerte trueno. Desde que salió de su apartamento noto que el cielo estaba algo nublado por lo que supuso que pronto empezaría a llover - ngh, tengo que entrar rápido al apartamento-

-¿Como dices? -

-Ah, perdón craig, es que esta apunto de llover y estoy fuera de mi apartamento-

-Entiendo, por acá también empieza a llover...-comenta este observando por la ventana del bus. A su lado se encontraba karen, la niña dormía plácidamente en su asiento- lo mejor será que entres rápido-

-Si, entonces te llamo luego, adiós mi amor-

-Esta bien cariño, adiós-

-Sebastián, gracias por traerme, Ngh, y ten cuidado con la lluvia, se ve que será fuerte- el blondo se guardaba el teléfono en su chaqueta y veía algo preocupado al chófer.

-Estoy a sus ordenes joven, y no se preocupe tendré cuidado-

-Adiós Sebastián-

Tweek salio del auto y sintió ya las gotas caer del cielo. Este corrió deprisa hasta su apartamento y busco las llaves en su bolsillo para abrir la puerta. El viento empezaba a soplar fuerte y este ya sentía algo de escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Al caminar hasta la sala no vio a su compañero cerca, pero lo encontró sentado en la mesa de la cocina comiendo de su cereal.

-Ah ¿ya tan pronto estás aquí? Pensé que te vería a más tardar el domingo ¿que sucedió? -

Tweek se acerco a la mesa y también tomó asiento, luego soltó un suspiro desanimado-... Craig esta en la ciudad, no podré estar con el este fin de semana-

-¿En la ciudad?-

-Si-

-¿Pero cual es el problema? Tu puedes ir a verlo allá ¿no?-

-Ngh, no, es que craig esta allá porque quiso llevar a karen a ver su hermano-

-¿Karen?-

-Karen es una pequeña niña, muy linda de hecho, también vive en el basurero y creo que craig la ve como a una hermanita-

-Ohh... Entiendo, y su hermano vive en la ciudad-

-Exactamente chris, ella no puede ir sola a la ciudad, es por eso que craig la esta acompañando ¿acaso no es lindo? - sonríe este con ternura.

-Si, si, muy lindo ¿pero que pasa con los padres de esa pequeña? -

-... Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero craig dijo que era el único adulto responsable que podía acompañarla, así que supongo que sus padres no lo son-

-Pues si son iguales al de el ya te imaginaras. Esa niña no tiene mucha suerte-

-Ngh, yo espero que no sean como el de craig. Ese hombre es demasiado cruel y no se preocupa por nadie-

-¿Así son la mayoría de las personas que viven ahí o no?-

-Eso creo... No estoy completamente seguro-

-Oh vamos... Sabes que no todos pueden ser tan buenos como tu novio-

-Eso ya lose Chris... Craig tiene un corazón muy noble, pero se que no debe ser el único que es bueno en ese lugar-

-... Bueno, tienes razón, no debería de hablar sin saber, pero el punto es que los padres de esa niña no son un buen ejemplo-

-... ¿Y si no tiene padres? -

Christophe se queda en silencio por un momento y se rasca la nuca algo incomodo-... Emm... Eso no lo sabrás hasta que se lo preguntes a tu novio ¿no? El debe saber-

-Si... Aunque me extraña que el hermano de esa pequeña no viva en el basurero-

-¿También es un niño? -

-No tengo idea... Me gustaría saber más sobre eso-

-Pues preguntale-

-... Tal vez lo haga mañana, tampoco quiero parecer sofocante ¿sabes? -

-Mmm... Bueno, si así lo quieres... ¿Pero hablaste con el antes de que se fuera a la ciudad?-

-No, me lo dijo por teléfono... Ni siquiera fui al basurero ya que lo llame antes-

-¿Y entonces a donde fuiste con seba... Ah, espera ¿en que momento encontraste tu collar? - pregunta el castaño al ver el extraviado collar de chatarra. Tweek sonríe con algo de amargura mientras se sujeta el collar y niega con la cabeza, luego lo ve con una ceja encarnada.

-¿A que no adivinas quien lo tenía?-

Ya en la ciudad, craig bajo del autobús junto a la niña y estos se quedaron un rato sentados en la parada. Estaba lloviendo demasiado y el viento era frío, así que tuvieron que permanecer ahí por varios minutos para no mojarse. La niña se abrazaba más al azabache buscando su calor mientras temblaba y craig observaba a varios autos pasar.

-Karen, dame el número de kenny, el tiene que saber que ya estamos aquí-

-Pero craig, yo quería darle la sorpresa- dice la niña preocupada.

-... ¿Sabes cual es la dirección de su casa, apartamento, o lo que sea? -

-Por supuesto que si- en eso la niña se quita su mochila y saca un papel todo arrugado luego lo lee con algo de dificultad-... Es aquí, no muy lejos de la universidad, recuerdo claramente que Kenny siempre toma un bus que lo deja justo en esa calle-

-Bien, si dices que es cerca de la universidad ya se que autobus debemos tomar-

-¿Enserio? ¿Ya habías venido a la ciudad antes craig? -

-No, jamás, pero mi amigo clyde también se encuentra en esta ciudad, y casualmente estudia en la misma universidad que Kenny... El me dio la dirección varias veces-

-¿Y porque nunca has venido a visitarlo? -

-Se que la mayoría del tiempo esta ocupado con sus estudios, no me gusta molestarlo-

-Pero si...

-Mira, ese nos sirve- dice craig rápido al ver otro autobús llegar. Este se quito su chaqueta y cubrió a la niña para que no se mojara, mientras caminaban.

Al estar cerca de la universidad estos pidieron al chófer detenerse y luego bajaron del autobús, craig corrió junto a la niña hasta un pequeño negocio mercado que se encontraba cerca y se refugiaron un rato ahí.

-Recuerdo muy bien este lugar, la casa de Kenny esta en aquel edificio- indica la niña mientras sonríe.

-Bueno... Podemos esperar a que la lluvia se detenga y... - un fuerte trueno interrumpe las palabras de azabache y la niña lo abraza asustada.

-T...Tengo miedo craig-

-No temas... Al parecer esta lluvia no parara hoy. Tendremos que correr hasta allá o de lo contrario estaremos aquí toda la noche-

-No me importa mojarme-

-Te daría un resfriado así que mejor cubrete con esto- dice craig dándole nuevamente su chaqueta.

-Pero...¿Y tu? -

-... No te preocupes por mi, estoy más que acostumbrado a la lluvia-

Estos corrieron rápidamente en dirección a lo que parecía ser un gran edificio y se quedaron ahí.

-¿Es aquí? -

-Sii ¡kenny! ¡Abre! - grita karen tocando varias veces la puerta, mientras craig observaba el lugar desde fuera. Al parecer cada piso del edificio era una apartamento.

-¿Estas segura que es este su apartamento?-

-Si, es el primero... -

En eso la puerta se abre y aparece un rubio con chaqueta naranja, este se sorprende al ver a la niña y luego sonríe alegre.

-¡Karen!-

-¡Kenny! - la contenta niña se abalanzó sobre su hermano dándole un fraternal abrazo- estoy tan feliz de poder verte otra vez hermano-

Craig los veía en silencio hasta que Kenny le dirigió la mirada.

-¿Tucker? -

-Hola-

-Craig fue quien me trajo hermano, es el muy bueno-

-... -

-Mm... No te veía desde hace años... - comenta el blondo con una risita mientras se recuesta en el marco de la puerta- no has cambiado en nada-

-Bueno... Tu tampoco-

Este sólo ríe un poco y nota lo fuerte que está la tormenta-... No te quedes ahí, pasa-

-... -

Ya dentro del apartamento Kenny cerro la puerta y lo vio detenerse en la sala, mientras la niña curioseaba todo el lugar.

-Ahora veo que no eres tan amargado como pensé... Gracias por traer a mi hermana-

-... No es ningún problema. Karen tenía muchas ganas de verte y pues no pude negarme... - le explica tranquilo.

-Aún así gracias... Yo también tenía ganas de verla-

-¿Entonces porque no has ido a visitarla? O al menos pudiste haberla traído contigo ¿no? Digo... Si la extrañas tanto -

-... Se lo que piensas - dice kenny en un suspiro- pero los estudios junto el trabajo no me dan prácticamente tiempo libre para nada- dice Kenny mientras toma asiento en la sala y lo invita a sentarte también. Craig lo ve algo serio y luego se sienta-... He estado ahorrando lo suficiente para traer a karen conmigo-

-Si... Karen me lo comentó-

-Bueno, entonces debes suponer que no soy tan mal hermano. Cuando llegue a esta ciudad fue algo difícil poder pagar arriendo y otros gastos necesarios. Por suerte un viejo amable me ofreció poder vivir en su casa a cambio de que trabajará para el... El pago no era bueno, pero me ayudó a sostenerme mientras estudiaba-

-... Entiendo, fue por eso que no podías traer a karen contigo-

-Exactamente tucker, si apenas tenía dinero para poder vivir en ese lugar no podría pagar una escuela o a alguien que cuidara a karen mientras yo no estaba. Y obviamente no la iba a dejar con un desconocido.

-No, claro que no... Eso sería una locura-

-¿Ves?... Pero ahora es diferente, tengo un trabajo más estable y puedo pagar este apartamento sin ningún problema... -

-... Entonces tienes pensado traerte a karen pronto-

-Si... Quiero que viva conmigo, y no con mis padres allá en el basurero... -

-... Pues me da mucho gusto por ambos, en especial por karen, ella te quiere mucho y además se que tendrá una mejor vida lejos del basurero-

-Pienso lo mismo tucker... - sonríe este al ver a su pequeña hermana correr hacia el y abrazarlo.

-¿Cuando podré venir a vivir contigo hermano? -

-En poco tiempo hermanita, en poco tiempo... Sólo debo arreglar varios asuntos pendientes y ya todo estara listo para que vengas a vivir conmigo ¿bien? -

-... Bien- sonríe feliz.

-Hey ¿no quieres ir al baño y secarte? te va a dar un resfriado -

-Ah, no te preocupes... No suelo resfríarme por una simple lluvia-

-Aún así pienso que deberías cambiarte, ponte ropa más cómoda, mira, la tercera habitación a la derecha no la ocupa nadie, podrías quedarte ahí mientras, yo iré a la cocina a ver que puedo preparar para comer... - En eso Kenny se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la cocina.

-Yo también me cambiare- dice karen corriendo a una de las habitaciones.

Craig se queda pensativo por un momento y suspira. Sus ropas estaban empapadas y empezaba a sentir bastante frío, por lo que prefirió obedecer al rubio.

Kenny era un chico amable y algo burlesco a la vez. Durante la cena no paro de hacerles preguntas a craig sobre lo que hacía para vivir y otras cosas más, cosa que ya empezaba a cansar al azabache, pues este odiaba hablar tanto de él.

-Así que... ¿Tienes pensado salir algún día de ese basurero? - pregunta Kenny con una sonrisa tranquila. Karen ve fijo al azabache.

-... Aún lo estoy pensando- responde cortante.

-Mm... Bueno, a mi parecer no hay mucho que pensar... Yo sabía que en ese lugar no tendría futuro. Ver a mis padres pelear mientras estaban completamente ebrios no era algo que me fascinara ver todo el tiempo, yo no quería terminar como ellos, por eso salí de ese basurero apenas se me presento la oportunidad-

-... -

-Karen me ha hablado mucho sobre tu gran talento para hacer collares y otras artesanías... Y pienso que es bastante creativo hacer todo eso con chatarra y material reciclable, sin embargo creo que... Deberías de aprovechar tu juventud y buscar la manera de salir de ese lugar, estudiar, algo que este relacionado con lo que te gusta claro, y una ves ya más preparado verás como mejorará tu calidad de vida viejo- aconseja el blondo con seriedad.

-Si... Gracias por tus consejos kenny, pero yo ya veré que decidir para mi vida- dice este dándole un largo sorbo a su jugo, luego se levanto de su silla y le dio una mirada serena-... Gracias por la cena, ahora creo que iré a dormir... Estoy algo cansado la verdad-

-... No te preocupes, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches craig, descansa-

-Buenas noches... - Craig fue directo a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-... El siempre es así ¿eh?-

-Hermano... Craig es muy bueno, y le gusta mucho lo que hace, sin embargo nunca lo he visto del todo feliz- comenta la niña.

-Si... Se nota, el sin duda debería considerar salir del basurero-

-Yo también le dije eso... Pero me dijo que ya esta acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida-

-... Puede que este acostumbrado, pero el mismo se está reteniendo y encima desaprovecha su talento-

-Si hermano, pienso lo mismo- dice esta soltado un bostezo cansado. Kenny le sonríe con ternura.

-Tu ya deberías de estar en la cama durmiendo pequeña, debió ser un viaje largo ¿eh? -

-Si, estoy muy cansada-

-Entonces vamos ya a la habitación, pero primero limpia tus dientes-

Craig estaba recostado en la cama y veía el techo pensativo. No era la primera vez que le daban ese consejo, primero tweek y ahora Kenny, ambos rubios pensaban que la vida en el basurero era un total desperdicio. Aunque clyde también se lo había Dicho en más de una ocasión. Ahora su cabeza estaba llena de dudas, se sentía emocionado y un poco nervioso de tan sólo pensar el cambiar su modo de vida ¿pero porque tenía tanto miedo a hacer algo de lo que no estaba acostumbrado? No era tan malo ¿oh si?

-Tsk... Nose que hacer... - susurra este mientras cierra sus ojos y trata de pensar en otra cosa. Sentía que la cabeza le estallaria en cualquier momento por no dejar de pensar en eso.

Al día siguiente el sueño del azabache fue interrumpido por varios gritos a primera hora del día ¿la razón? Era el cumpleaños de kenny, y había recibido una sorpresiva visita en la mañana. Felicitaciones y risas era lo que lograba escuchar el azabache, e incorporándose perezosamente de la cama se rasco un poco el ojo mientras bosteza y maldecia por lo bajo. Este luego busco colocarse su chaqueta y unos pantalones, luego sus zapatos.

-¡Muchas felicidades hermano! - lo felicitaba karen por cuarta vez mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

-Jaja, gracias karen, aunque ya me hayas felicitado varias veces-

-Lo haré muchas veces más- sonríe alegre.

-Kenny... ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo esta noche? - pregunta un chico rubio claro, este tenía un suéter azul agua y sonreía.

-... Sabes que si mi querido butters- responde este guiñandole un ojo coqueto.

-Ah, kenny - ríe este con un ligero rubor.

Craig salió de la habitación y observo la pequeña multitud de jóvenes en la sala. El azabache sintió algo de nervios al ver a tantos chicos de su edad y no supo siquiera que decir. En eso todos fijaron su atención en este, en especial las chicas.

-Miren todos, aquí viene tucker - sonríe Kenny pícaro.

-¿Tucker?- pregunta butters curiososo.

-Si... Escuchen todos, el es un viejo amigo del lugar de donde vengo, su nombre es craig tucker- lo presenta este y craig no dice nada, sólo bajaba su mirada incomodo- vamos, di algo... -

-Ehh... Yo... -

-Creo que es tímido- murmura una de las chicas.

-Yo creo que esta buenísimo- responde su amiga en tono coqueto.

-... Feliz cumpleaños Kenny, tanto ruido me despertó- le dice algo aburrido.

-Jaja, no me canso de tu amargo humor tucker, bueno, ven aquí, todos ellos son compañeros de la universidad-

-¡Si! Mi nombre es annie- dice una chica rubia sonriente mientras se le acerca rápidamente. Craig sólo la ve algo raro y sonríe medio incomodo.

-Ah, hola... - responde este con simpleza.

-Hola... - dice la chica viéndolo fijo.

-... -

-Es un gusto craig, mi nombre es butters - se presenta el rubio amable.

-Hola butters, entonces... Todos son amigos de Kenny-

-Pues si-

-¿Y que es lo que estudian?-

-Bueno... Todos acá estudiamos ingeniería a excepción de butters- dice Kenny.

-Jeje, si, yo estudió administración-

-Ya veo... -

Mientras en la habitación no dejaba de sonar un teléfono. El aparato se encontraba dentro de la mochila y después de varios segundos dejó de hacer ruido.

-... -

-¿Que pasa?- pregunta Chris al ver a su amigo extrañado.

-Es craig... No me contesta- dice tweek viéndolo.

-Mm... Tal vez esta ocupado-

-... Si, tal vez eso pasa, intentaré llamarlo más tarde-

-Tranquilo, seguro que te contesta-

-Eso espero... No quiero ser sofocante, pero lo extraño tanto... -

-... En verdad que estas coladito por ese chico...¿y bien? Que tienes pensado hacer hoy?-

-¿Como? -

-Ya que no podrás ver a tu amorcito hoy debes de tener otros planes ¿o no?-

-Ngh, la verdad no-

-¿Enserio? -

-Si... Es que, sólo tenía pensado quedarme aquí en el apartamento- dice el rubio tranquilo y aún en pijama. Este Estaba sentado en el sofá y resoplaba aburrido al no poder comunicarse con craig.

-Vamos tweek, se que regresaste a Estados Unidos para reencontrarte con tu viejo amor, pero no puedes depender tanto de él, tienes todo el fin libre, vayamos a un lugar divertido-

-... Paso, prefiero quedarme a descansar aquí Chris-

-No te gusta divertirte por lo que veo... -

-...-

-Tweek... ¿Que te pasa? Estas tan... Triste ¿es porque no pudiste ver a craig? Ya te dije que...

-Me preocupa Chris - lo interrumpe bajando su mirada.

-¿Que? -

-... No te lo dije pero... Cuando fui a buscar mi collar pete me beso y confesó que me ama-

-... ¿Eso te dijo? Tsk, ya se había tardado ese maldito... ¿Y tu que le dijiste?-

-... Pues que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, le dije que dejara de coquetearme y que no volviera a besarme nunca más-

-...¿Y como reaccionó el? -

-... No lose, yo simplemente salí huyendo después de que le dije todo eso-

-¿Y no te ha llamado o algo? -

-No... -

-¿Y que es lo que te preocupa? -

-... Es que... Ngh, es extraño... Pero me siento intranquilo después de que le dije eso a Pete.

-¿Pero porque? Tweek, tu sólo fuiste honesto, sabes muy bien que Pete es simplemente un interesado, hiciste muy bien en dejarlo en su lugar-

Tweek sólo se queda pensando con expresión inquieta y no dice nada. Sabía que ya era momento de decirle sus verdades a pete, pero ahora se empezaba a preocupar por .

Craig se encontraba sentado en el sofá y no sabía exactamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El jamás había estado en una fiesta con tantas personas, la música ruidosa, y un montón de desconocidos este sólo sentía unas inmensas ganas de salir huyendo de ahí.

-... Me siento tan extraño en este ambiente- dice este sin saber que hacer, mientras movía el vaso con alcohol en su mano del cual no había bebido ni una gota. Por mala suerte lo mismo no pasaba con los otros, estos reían y bailaban disfrutando de la fiesta y era claro que más de uno estaba hundido en el alcohol.

-Hey... ¿Sabes t...tucker? Desde que te vi, ¡escuchame bien! - decía annie notablemente ebria mientras se sentaba bastante cerca del azabache.

-... -

-Desde que te vi... Pensé que estabas... Muy, pero muy ¡que digo muy! ¡demasiado! demasiado bueno ¿y sabes que más?-

-... Oh dios... - craig trataba de ignorar a la chica pero le era difícil con esta casi encima de él, además de que no era la única que venía a decirle todas esas cosas. En eso craig busca librarse y dejando el vaso sobre la mesa se levanta del sofá y se dirige rápidamente a la habitación, ya dentro este cerro la puerta y busco su teléfono el cual se encontraba en su mochila. Cuando lo vio noto que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de tweek y suspiro cansado. Desde que salió de la habitación en la mañana sólo había estado soportando a los amigos de Kenny y luego había acompañado a karen al centro porque esta quería buscarle un regalo perfecto a su hermano, y en eso se les había ido casi toda la tarde ya que la niña no se decidía por nada. Cuando regresaron al atardecer notaron la fuerte música y mucho más amigos dentro del apartamento, y de nuevo para no parecer tan grosero este tubo que "socializar"con todos. Pero ya estaba agotado.

-Jeje, hey tweek... - saluda craig con una sonrisa nerviosa después de marcarle a este.

-Craig... Hola, te he llamado varias veces-

-Si... Me acabo de dar cuenta-

-¿Tan ocupado estas que no puedes responder a mis llamadas? Digo... Nose que estés haciendo, pero es fin de semana y no estamos trabajando ¿entonces porque...

-Losiento tweek... Pero es que el hermano de karen esta festejando su cumpleaños hoy y pues... -

-Ah... ¿Su hermano esta de cumpleaños? -

-Si... Entonces todos sus amigos están aquí y he estado con ellos un rato, luego acompañe a karen a comprar el regalo de Kenny y la tarde se me fue volando-

-Kenny... Así es su nombre ¿eh? -

-Emm... Si-

-Bueno... Entiendo... ¿Y que estas ha... -

En eso craig aparta el teléfono de su oreja al ver cómo annie abria la puerta de manera brusca. Craig la ve con sorpresa y está se dirige rápido hasta el guiándose de su cuello.

-¡Ahh! ¡Porque me dejaste tan sólita mi amor! - se queja la chica con voz chillona. Craig sólo trataba de quitársela de encima.

-¿Que... Que fue eso craig? - pregunta el rubio sujetando fuerte su teléfono. Claramente había escuchado a una chica llamarlo mi amor.

-Ah, n...no es nada cariño, sólo... - empieza a explicar nervioso pero la chica no lo se apartaba de este en ningún momento.

-No seas así mi vida, ven conmigo y te daré una excelente noche nhn~- esta gime un poco.

-Ngh ¿estas con una chica craig? - este frunce el ceño al sentir una molesta rabia crecer en su estómago.

-¡No! Ella está ebria, no es lo crees tweek- explica este alejándola.

-¡Pasemos la noche juntos bebé! ¡Te amo! - grita la rubia cayendo recostada sobre la cama y riendo sin razón alguna.

-... -

-Tweek, enserio creeme... Es que esta fiesta, bueno... Parece que algunos bebieron demasiado y...

-¡Hey guapo, deja tu teléfono y ven a acompañarme! ¡Es hora de que que comas pastel bebé! - grita Kenny en la puerta llamando la atención de tweek.

-Ngh ¿Y ese quien es? -

-Tsk... Carajo... -

-¿Craig? -

-Es Kenny, el hermano de karen... -

-Y porque te llama de esa forma ¿eh?-

-¡No lose! Posiblemente ya esté ebrio también-

-¡Tucker, es enserio, ven para que comamos pastel! - dice Kenny acercándose a este y sujetandole el brazo.

-¡Oye! ¡espera un momento! ¿¡Que no ves que estoy hablando por teléfono!? - dice craig molesto.

-¡Mm bien! - Kenny le arrebata el teléfono de las manos y empieza a hablar- quien quiera que seas llama a este galán después, lo necesito ahora conmigo ¡adiós!- dice este colgando la llamada y arrojando el teléfono lejos.

-¿¡Que haces idiota!? -

-¿Craig? ¡Craig! ¡Ngh! - el blondo se frustra por la manera en que le colgó y se cruza de brazos enojado. Este ahora veía su teléfono tirado sobre la cama y mantenía el ceño fruncido- mi amor... Guapo... Tsk... - chasquea este con molestia.

Continúara...


	17. Chapter 17

-Ughh... - se queja Kenny adolorido mientras abre sus ojos somnoliento, este se incorporo del suelo hasta quedar sentado y observo a su alrededor. La fiesta había sido un total desastre, todos sus amigos se encontraban durmiendo en el suelo y otros encima del sofá. Habían trozos de pastel en el piso y vasos por todos lados, además de que el olor a alcohol era demasiado.

-Buen día bella durmiente...-bromea el azabache con expresión seria. Este estaba recostado de la puerta de su habitación.

-Ngh... Pero que locura de fiesta ... - dice Kenny mientras se sujeta la cabeza y lo ve. Ahora tenía jaqueca.

-Es la primera y última vez que me quedo en una fiesta... -

-Oh vamos... Fue divertida, aunque no recuerdo muy bien lo que hice-

-Pues yo si lo recuerdo muy bien, todos bebieron hasta enloquecer y luego hicieron desastre-

-Mm... Si bebimos mucho-

-Y también, arruinaste mi teléfono- reclama craig serio mientras le muestra su aparato destruido.

-Joder... ¿Enserio? -

-... Si, y yo ya no tendría que estar aquí, regresaré al basurero-

-Mmm... No seas tan aburrido tucker, y perdón por lo de tu teléfono me pase un poco -

-¿Un poco? -

-Bien, bien... Ya no estés enojado, mandare a arreglarlo-

-... -

-Escucha, ya entendí que este tipo de fiestas no son lo tuyo, pero sólo fue cosa de una noche, de ahora en adelante los días serán tranquilos ¿bien? -

-... Eso espero, además de que sólo estoy aquí por karen-

-Ah, por cierto ¿donde esta? -

-Por suerte soy el único adulto responsable que recuerda que en esta fiesta de locos hay una niña... Está en su habitación-

-¿Sigue dormida? -

-Supongo... Anoche no durmió con tanto ruido-

-¿Y que hay de ti? - pregunta Kenny levantándose del suelo- ¿pudiste dormir? -

-Por supuesto que no, esa chica rubia se cayó borracha en mi cama y luego se quedo dormida-

-Mm... Ya veo, bueno... No te preocupes porque no habrán más fiestas ni chicas borrachas que te quiten tu cama-

-... ¿Porque no te creo? -

-¡Hablo enserio! Eres un desconfiado-

-Cómo sea... Estoy cansado de estar aquí... - dice craig alejándose del rubio.

-¿A donde vas? -

-No lose, por ahí, prefiero volver cuando ya no estén tus amigos desastrosos...-

El azabache abrío la puerta y después salió de la casa, mientras Kenny sólo se quedó en silencio y observo nuevamente el desastre que habían hecho en su casa, esta vez todo se había salido de control, pero a pesar de eso el rubio sonrio un poco y soltando un suspiro se dedico a limpiar todo.

Craig no acostumbraba a caminar por las calles de la grande ciudad, de hecho era la primera vez que lo hacía, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir algo de curiosidad y salir a explorarla, el día anterior sólo había acompañado a karen al centro comercial para comprar un regalo para su hermano, todo era tan diferente al ambiente del que estaba tan acostumbrado, grandes centros comerciales, locales, tiendas, farmacias y otras cosas más era lo que veía a medida que caminaba por el lugar, en eso el azabache se detiene en lo que parecía ser un tipo de museo de arte y dudando varios segundos en entrar este finalmente se adentra.

-Bienvenido joven, nada de fotos... - dice un anciano en la entrada del museo.

-Mmm... No se preocupe, nisiquiera tengo un teléfono- responde craig mientras camina, Metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillo este observa cada una de las esculturas del museo y se siente extrañamente conmovido, una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al admirar tan increíbles figuras, todas estas hechas con distintos tipos de material.

-Es increíble ¿verdad? - comenta una mujer mayor mientras admira el arte frente a ella, craig sólo la ve y luego fija nuevamente su atención en la escultura.

-Si... Lo es-

-El artista debió dedicarle demasiado tiempo... Es simplemente admirable, sin embargo no ha habido mucha novedad estos últimos meses... Desearía ver algo nuevo- suspira esta algo cansada y alejándose del azabache.

-... - craig observo la escultura por un rato más y después se alejo para ver las demás, por cada escultura que veía se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le habría dedicado a su respectivo artista para lograr tan increíble trabajo, también pensaba en las palabras de la mujer sobre que últimamente no había novedad, pero quizás sólo porque algunos artistas no lo se sentían inspirados del todo para crear más arte. Al salir del museo respiro el aire fresco de esa mañana y siguió caminando por las ceras de la ciudad.

Otro lugar que llamó su atención fue la famosa universidad de la ciudad, deteniéndose ahí y viendo a varios estudiantes dentro este se quedo bastante pensativo, luego bajo su mirada.

-... Un mejor futuro... - se dice así mismo mientras sigue su camino, pero repentina voz hace que se detenga.

-¿Craig? ¡Craig! ¡No puedo creerlo viejo, eres tu! - exclama su viejo amigo clyde, este iba acompañado de una bella chica rubia y al ver a su amigo se le acerco de inmediato.

-Clyde, hola... - craig le muestra una ligera sonrisa, en el fondo extrañaba poder pasar más tiempo cerca del castaño, y al sentir como este lo abrazaba contento no dejo de sonreir en ningún momento.

-¿Porque no me habías dicho que venias a la ciudad?-

-La verdad... Sólo estoy aquí porque karen me pidió que la acompañara-

-¿Karen? Pero...

-Por Kenny, ayer fue su cumpleaños -

-Ohhh entiendo, y obviamente no podía venir sola-

-Exacto clyde-

-Aún así nisiquiera me avisaste que ibas a estar aquí viejo ¿que clase de amigo eres? -

-... Creí que estarías ocupado y no quise molestarte-

-Oh vamos ¿como crees que me vas a molestar? Es genial que estés aquí- sonríe el castaño palmeandole la espalda, justo en eso se acerca la rubia.

-Amm... Hola- saluda esta y craig la ve.

-Ah, bebe, te presento a mi amigo de toda la vida- dice clyde mientras la ve.

-Hola, soy craig... -

-Es un gusto craig, y... Por como te saludo clyde supongo que no eres de por aquí ¿o me equivoco? -

-No, no soy de por aquí -

-Craig y yo crecimos prácticamente juntos en un barrio, es mi mejor amigo desde siempre-

-Ya veo... - sonríe la chica- ¿y que te trajo por aquí craig? -

-Acompañaba a una pequeña niña a visitar a su hermano por su cumpleaños-

-Que amable de tu parte craig jeje no cualquiera lo hace-

-Si, fue bastante amable, así que no te engañe su cara malhumorada porque en el fondo es un amor-

-Ya basta clyde... - dice craig aburrido.

-Jaja- ríe bebe.

-... Y por cierto ¿Como esta tu papá? - pregunta craig al recordar al señor donovan.

-El esta muy bien, esta trabajando justo ahora, también me ha preguntado mucho por ti-

-¿Ah si? -

-Sii, es más, si quieres puedes verlo más tarde, almenos que tengas que irte... -

-... No, de hecho... me iré el próximo viernes-

-¡Genial! ¡Estarás toda la semana en la ciudad! ¿Porque no te quedas con mi papá y conmigo? -

-Me gustaría, pero ya le prometí a karen que la acompañaría hasta que nos fuéramos, Kenny ya me recibió en su casa-

-Ah... Es una lastima, pero igual no es excusa para que no vengas a visitarme-

-No, claro que no, iré a visitarte luego-

-Más te vale... Mmm... ¿Y tweek? -

-... ¿Que pasa con el? -

-¿Como va... Ya sabes... Su relación? -

-... Bien...eso creo - responde este sin mucho interés, clyde lo noto.

-Pues como lo dices... No me convences mucho-

-Es algo complicado, te lo diré luego... -

-Bien tucker... ¿Y a donde vas ahora? -

-No estoy seguro, sólo paseaba por la ciudad-

-¿Porque no nos acompañas por una malteada? -

-Ehh... No lose, quizás...

-¡Vámonos ya super aburrido! - dice clyde sujetando a su amigo del brazo y llevándolo hasta la tienda de malteadas.

Mientras en el apartamento, tweek estaba recostado en el sofá y veía aburrido la televisión, en eso sale Christophe de su habitación y camina hasta el, al parecer este saldría ya que estaba bastante arreglado, cuando Christophe vio a su amigo así se cruzo de brazos y levantó una ceja ¿como era posible que estuviera así cuando craig no estaba a su lado?

-Tweek por un demonio ¿pasaras todo el día en el apartamento? -

-Ngh... Si, no tengo nada más que hacer- responde tweek con expresión aburrida.

-Mmm... Pues gracias por no aceptar mi invitación, no puedo creer que estés así por craig-

-... ¿Puedes creer que no me haya llamado después de lo que escuché ayer? -

-¿Que escuchaste? -

-¡Pues a una chica y a un chico llamarlo mi amor, guapo, galán entre otras cosas que me molestaron mucho! Ngh, y para colmo sólo ha ignorado mis llamadas... -

-Tweek, no seas tan celoso, seguro que sólo eran amigos ¿no me dijiste que era un fiesta? -

-Si, pero ningún amigo te llama de esa forma ni mucho menos en ese tono tan...tan... ¡Ngh, tan coqueto! -

-... Entonces te quedaras todo el día en el apartamento sintiendo celos-

-No te preocupes por mi chris... -

-Bien, te veré luego, y que disfrutes de tus celos aquí encerrado amigo... - dice este mientras camina hacia la puerta, tweek sólo su baja su mirada con duda, en verdad que moría de celos, y más al no poder estar cerca de craig y saber lo que sucede, sin embargo siempre había pensado que los celos eran signo de inseguridad ¿porque entonces dudaba tanto si estaba tan seguro de los sentimientos de craig hacia el? Tal vez salir con Christophe le haría pensar en otra cosa, sólo quería olvidarse de esos molestos chicos coquetos que escucho por teléfono.

-Espera Chris-

El castaño se voltea a ver a su amigo, ahora tweek se levantaba rápidamente del mueble y se le acercaba- ¿que? -

-... ¿A donde tienes pensado ir? -

-No lose, quizás a un bar, decente claro - le dice tranquilo- ¿porque? -

-Te acompañare-

-Oh ¿y ese repentino cambio de parecer? - sonríe el castaño.

-Es que... No vale la pena quedarme aquí pensando en algo que me molesta, además hace demasiado tiempo que no me tomo un tiempo para mi, ya sabes... Sin mis padres ni Pete en el medio-

-Excelente decisión... -

-Esperame un momento, iré a cambiarme - Tweek camino rápidamente hacia su habitación y busco que ropa ponerse, después de cambiarse regresó con su amigo y al salir del apartamento subieron al auto, yendo camino al famoso bar.

En la ciudad craig, clyde, y bebe se encontraban sentados en una esa y cada uno tomaba de su malteada, craig podía notar de vez en cuando las "miraditas" que se daban los otros dos y no podía preguntarse que tipo de relación tenían, mientras sólo bebía de su deliciosa malteada de fresa.

-¿Y bien craig? ¿A que te dedicas? - pregunta la rubia curiosa.

El azabache la vio por varios segundos en silencio y algo aburrido por tener que hablar de él tuvo que responder-... Me gusta... Trabajar por mi cuenta, hago mi propia artesanía y la vendo-

-Vaya... Que interesante ¿y que tipo de artesanía? -

-Bueno... - este ve a su amigo quien le sonríe con tranquilidad-... Collares... Collares de chatarra-

-¿Collares de chatarra? -

-Si-

-¡Que genial! ¿Me podrías mostrar uno?-

-Losiento... No traje ninguno-

-Ahh, que mal, bueno no importa espero poder verlos en otro momento-

-Si, está bien-

-Craig es realmente bueno en lo que hace bebe, y super creativo- comenta clyde orgulloso de su amigo- es como su especialidad-

-Me lo imagino ¿pero no has estudiado en ninguna universidad? -

-No... Sólo trabajo por mi cuenta-

-Ya veo... Pues entonces eso significa que tienes talento para el arte, deberías considerar estudiar algo con relación a eso-

-Es lo que siempre le digo-

-Si... Ya me lo han dicho varios - dice craig bajando su mirada.

-¿Y no lo has considerado? -

-Bueno... Al principio descarte esa idea por completo, pues los estudios nunca ha estado presente en mi niñez ni adolescencia-

-¿Como? ¿Nisiquiera la secundaria?- bebe lo ve con sorpresa, craig sólo niega con la cabeza.

-Bebe... ¿Recuerdas cuando te hable sobre mi vida en ese barrio pobre? -

-Si... Claro clyde-

-Pues fue difícil para ambos... Craig y yo no teníamos las mismas oportunidades que otros niños y mucho menos una buena educación... Si embargo conocimos a otro chico que siempre que venía a visitarnos y nos enseñaba muchas cosas ¿no es así craig?-

-Si... -

-Que lindo ese amigo al querer ayudarlos en su educación - sonríe bebe enternecido.

-Si bueno, tweek siempre fue muy amable y atento con nosotros- dice craig bebiendo de su Malteada y la chica se extraña al escuchar ese películiar nombre, ella sólo conocía a un tweek, y era al famoso y joven empresario.

-¿Dijiste tweek? -

-Si, tweek... Tweek tweak -

-T... Tweek tweak ¿el empresario? - dice anonada.

-Emm... Si ¿lo conoces? - le pregunta el castaño.

-¡Claro que lo conozco! Bueno, no personalmente, pero se que muchos de lo que están interesados en el mundo empresarial han visto sus reseñas en varias revistas-

-Ah, me lo imagine... - resopla el azabache.

-¿Pero realmente estamos hablando del mismo tweek? -

-Si bebe, es el mismo rubio millonario, lo conocemos desde niño-

-¿Es su amigo todavía? -

-Si, aunque el tuvo que irse del país a terminar sus estudios cuando tenía dieciséis, luego de eso... No lo vimos más... -

-Hasta hace poco... Como seguramente ya lo habrás leído tweek ya maneja su propia empresa en este país- dice craig.

-Si, eso lo leí ¿pero porque habrá querido dejar Italia? Por lo que he leído le iba bastante bien allá-

-Quién sabe - dice clyde viendo de reojo a su amigo.

-Quizás porque sus padres siguen aquí, ellos también son grandes empresarios, y no dudo que su único hijo empiece a trabajar con ellos, es que tweek ya no sólo administra su propia empresa, también dos más que pertenecían a sus padres- habla craig.

-Si, alomejor fue por eso... -bebe se queda pensativa y sonríe alegre- tienen que presentarmelo un día- les dice con emoción en su voz.

-Ahh... Bueno, yo no creo poder... En cambio craig... - clyde se rasca la nuca apenado.

-¿No decías que eras un buen amigo de él clyde? -

-Si, lo era... Pero desde que regresó al país no he podido verlo en persona-

-Mm... Entiendo ¿y tu craig? -

-... Yo si lo he visto, pero por lo que se tweek es una persona demasiado ocupada, ya sabes, administrando tres negocios puede ser difícil... -

-... Si, es verdad... Y seguro que no tiene mucho tiempo para estar con ustedes... -

-Exacto... -

-Bueno... Igual se que en algún momento podré conocerlo jeje, me emociona que lo conozcan, quizás un día pueda hablar con el y pedirle varios consejos sobre cómo iniciar en el mundo empresarial-

-Se que en algún momento tendrá tiempo para sus amigos... Sólo debemos esperar- dice el castaño y esta sonríe.

-Oigan ¿y no saben si tweek tiene pareja o algo? - les pregunta curiosa, clyde sólo tose un poco y craig se queda callado- es que en las revistas no dicen nada, sólo sus desempeños como empresario, pero nada sobre su vida amorosa-

-No lo sabemos bebe... Tweek es bastante reservado en ese tema- dice clyde.

-Si... Por más que seamos sus amigos se trata de su vida personal y odiaria que la publicarán en una de esas revistas chismosas-

-Es que... No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad, tweek es tan joven, decente, y atractivo... Me extraña que no haya encontrado a nadie-

-Tal vez ya lo encontró... Pero no quiere decírselo a nadie- dice craig.

-Mmm... Puede ser, y seguro que le gustan las chicas lindas y adineradas-

-O los chicos- dice clyde.

-¿Como? No me digan que el es...

-Clyde, ya mejor deja de hablar... A tweek no le gustara nada que se lo andes diciendo a todo el mundo-

-No, no, no tiene nada de malo, díganmelo por favor - al rubia les súplica por más información.

-... Ya lo dije ¿no? -

-¿Entonces tweek es gay? Wow... - sonríe esta.

-¿Te sorprende? -

-La verdad no tanto... Algo en el me decía que no buscaba precisamente a las mujeres-

-Y tampoco a los adinerados, tweek podrá ser un gran empresario, pero jamás ha dejado que la riqueza le haga perder su humildad y sencillez-

-Que lindo que sea así... Se ve que en verdad es un chico increíble, la persona que este a su lado debe tener mucha suerte... -

Craig se queda viendo su malteada y no dice más, solamente escuchando lo que clyde y bebe decían este sólo puede pensar en el blondo y en su último momento juntos, esa noche... En donde ambos se desmotraron lo mucho que se amaban, no podía sacarse ese recuerdo de la cabeza, tantos días sin ver a tweek le estaba afectando de alguna manera, pero no entendía el porque, había soportado seis años sin verlo y ahora le afectaba una simple semana, bueno ahora dos semanas, además de que su teléfono estaba arruinado y no podía recibir sus llamadas.

-Tweek... - dice este en voz baja.

-¿Me estas escuchando craig? - pregunta bebe al ver que este no le prestaba atención.

-¿Ah?-

-Amigo, bebe te pregunto si finalmente querrás estudiar en la universidad ¿en donde tienes la cabeza? -

-Ohhh... Bueno, la verdad... si lo estoy considerando- dice craig viéndola.

-¿Es enserio? - a clyde se sorprendió esa respuesta.

-Si clyde... Últimamente he pensado demasiado en eso y creo que ya es momento de que considere cambiar mi modo de vida... -

-Eso... ¡Eso es increíble! - le dice alegre.

-Sii, siempre debes pensar en tu futuro craig, recuerda que aún eres demasiado joven y tienes muchas oportunidades-

-Si... Tienen razón... -

-Te irá muy bien craig - lo anima bebe.

-Y además aprendes bastante rápido-

-... Gracias por creer en mi-

Clyde y bebe le dan una sonrísa motivadora y después de eso siguen charlando sobre otras cosas más, esta vez craig si los escuchaba atento y se unía a la conversación, pero aún sin poder sacarse al blondo de la cabeza.

Por otro lado en un elegante bar, Tweek y Christophe estaban sentados frente a una barra y el mesero les servía a cada uno su bebida, tweek sólo sujeto su copa y la observo con una expresión serena, pensando únicamente en su amado azabache y tratando de dejar sus celos a un lado este le dio un sorbo, Christophe se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No puedes dejar de pensar en el ¿verdad? -

-Ahh... - suspira dejando la copa sobre la barra- no-

-Tienes que dejar tus celos a un lado amigo... - le dice mientras bebe de su copa.

-No puedo hacerlo Chris... Es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte-

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que desconfías de el? ¿Crees que te engañara o algo así? -

-... No, craig es incapaz de hacerme algo así, confío plenamente en el... -

-¿Y entonces?-

-Ngh, no lose, creo que simplemente me molesta que otros chicos quieran coquetearle-

-Tranquilo... Si el te ama tanto como tu a él ya sabrá ponerles un alto-

-... ¿Y porque no me contesta las llamadas? -

-Bueno... Quizás esta ocupado-

-Esa no me la creo... - dice serio y tomando otro sorbo.

-Ya te llamara tweek... ¿No que no querías ser muy sofocante para el? -

-¡Pues no! Pero ya es casi medio día y ni un sólo mensaje tengo de el... -

-... Dale su tiempo, se que ancias leer lo que te escriba o escuchar su voz, pero debes ser paciente-

-Ngh... -

En eso el teléfono del rubio empieza a sonar y este sin perder tiempo contesta la llamada, esperanzado de que fuera craig este se decepcionó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Pete.

-Pete... - dice tweek y Christophe se queda serio.

-Espero no molestarte... Tweek... - dice Pete con voz tranquila y sus ojos cerrados, el pelinegro estaba en su bañera relajado y aspiraba el fresco olor a rosas que tenía como ambientador- se que después de lo que pasó entre nosotros debes sentirte incomodo... -

-... -

-... Y justamente por eso quería pedirte una disculpa... No estuvo bien de mi parte haberte besado ni hacerte sentir incomodo, creeme que estoy muy apenado... -

-... No te preocupes... Ya no importa-

-... Ni siquiera tenía el valor para volverte a marcar... Espero que puedas perdonarme-

-Pete... La verdad si me sentí bastante incomodo, pero como te dije antes ya no es importante, tu y yo somos socios, y este tipo de problemas no deben afectarnos ya que somos profesionales, ya sabes... La vida amorosa y el trabajo no son cosas que deban mezclarse, por eso pienso que lo mejor es que nos olvidemos de lo ocurrido-

-Si... Es lo mejor, y además tienes toda la razón ya somos adultos profesionales en nuestro trabajo, no debemos dejar que este tipo de problemas nos afecte-

-Claro que no... Y... Lamento no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos- dice tweek algo apenado.

-... Es... Algo doloroso si, pero supongo que simplemente debo aceptarlo... Y seguir con mi vida... -

-Si... -

-... Y pues... Perdón, pero no pude evitar sentirme atraído por ti tweek, eres un chico increíble en todos los sentidos... Daría lo que fuera por que me pudieras corresponder... - dice este con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ngh... No sabía que... Fueras gay... -

-... Yo tampoco esperaba que lo fueras, pero ya que en ningún momento me lo negaste-

-... -

-Porque lo eres... ¿verdad? -

-... Si- responde en voz baja.

-... Es una lastima que no me veas con los mismos ojos... Tweek tweak-

-... -

-Bueno, no quisiera incomodarte más así que... me despido, y posiblemente te vea un par de veces esta semana... Ya sabes... Por trabajo-

-Ok Pete... Adiós...- cuando Pete se despidió tweek colgó la llamada y vio a su amigo.

-¿Y ahora que quería? -

-... Se disculpo por su comportamiento anterior... -

-¿Ah si? Bueno... Idiota no es, sabe perfectamente que no le conviene para nada que tu estés enojado con el-

-Tu sabes muy bien que no suelo involucrar mis problemas personales en el trabajo Chris... -

-Si... Ya lose, pero por muy socio que sea Pete de tu familia no le da derecho a acosarte-

-Si ya se disculpo dudo que vaya a seguir acosandome... -

-... Eso no lo sabes tu amigo, ese chico puede llegar a ser bastante misterioso... -

-¿Que quieres decir? -

-Pues que muy fácilmente puede decirte que te dejará en paz, pero dudo que se quede de brazos cruzados hasta conseguir lo que quiere-

-¿Y tu como sabes que es lo que quiere? -

-Porque no soy ningún ingenuo... Puedo notarlo por como te mira, por lo que dice... Pete no es una buena persona y se nota a simple vista, así que cuidate-

-... No digas eso, me asustas- tweek siente un pequeño escalofrío y ve su copa.

-Losiento, no es mi intención asustarte... Pero enserio mantente alerta-

-Ngh... Si... -

Pete aún se encontraba en la bañera con una pequeña sonrisa, después de darle su supuesta disculpa al rubio no podía dejar de pensar en cual sería su próximo movimiento, ya era claro que el rubio no lo quería de forma amorosa, pero no era ningún tonto, sentía que tweek ocultaba algo, o más a alguien, posiblemente un amor secreto del que no quería que nadie se enterara, no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera eso, era un simplemente presentimiento, sin embargo estos presentimientos casi siempre eran verdad.

-Aghh... Maldita sea tweek... - suspira Pete mientras se relaja en el agua-... ¿Que carajo estarás ocultando? Desde hace años se nota que ocultas algo... Un secreto del cual me voy a enterar... Si... así será... - Pete recordaba el momento en como beso a tweek y se quedo pensativo, sus labios eran realmente suaves, y aunque este sólo haya querido conquistarlo por conveniencia propia debía admitir que en parte lo disfrutaba, no amaba a tweek, eso era obvio, pero igual no veía porque no poder sacarle provecho sexual a este-... Si... Me gustaría hacerlo mio también... - dice tranquilo mientras termina de darse su baño.

Más tarde en la ciudad, craig le había avisado a karen y a Kenny que visitaría a su amigo clyde por un rato, el rubio sólo le dijo que fuera tranquilo ya que llevaría a su hermanita al parque de diversiones, así fue que luego de eso se encontró nuevamente con su amigo fuera de la universidad.

-¿Y tu amiga? - pregunta curioso al no verla.

-Tuvo que irse a su casa, creo que iba a verse con su madre o algo-

-Ya veo... -

-Vamos a mi casa- dice clyde mientras empieza a caminar.

-... - craig veía de reojo a su amigo y luego no tardo en preguntar-... ¿Bebe es tu novia? -

-¿Eh? -

-Que si bebe es tu novia... Se miraban de una forma que... -

-... No, no es mi novia, al menos no todavía-

-¿No todavía? -

-No...ella me Gusta... Pero aún no he tenido el valor de decirle lo que siento-

-Mmm... Entiendo ¿y que esperas para decírselo? -

-No es tan fácil... Si me dice que no será muy humillante-

-Oh vamos, si se ve que tu también le gustas a ella... -

-¿Enserio lo crees? -

-Si no estoy ciego... Es bastante obvio la verdad-

-... Tal vez si me anime a declararmele algún día, pero mientras sólo buenos amigos... -sonríe el castaño.

-Como quieras... -

Cuando clyde llego a su casa craig se sorprendió un poco por lo hermosa que era, muy diferente a su antigua casa del basurero sin duda.

-Me gusta la casa... -comenta craig acercándose a la sala.

-Si, está muy bonita- le responde cayendo sentado en el sofá.

-... ¿Cuando llegara tu papá del trabajo? -

-Como en tres horas para ser exacto... Aún debemos esperar así que... Mientras puedes seguir platicandome sobre tweek, se que con la presencia a bebe no podías decir nada pero ya estamos a solas asi que dime todo - clyde se hace a un lado del sofá y lo invita a sentarse.

-... - viéndolo.

-No me digas que están peleados... -

-... No, no es eso... - dice este sentándose a su lado.

-¿Y entonces? Amigo... ¿Están juntos o no? -

-Eso creo... -

-¿Como que eso crees?-

-Clyde... Mi relación con tweek es algo complicada-

-Mmm... ¿Aun con lo de tu inseguridad? Amigo, ya te dije que debes ser más...

-No es sólo por eso clyde, es que... Aún siento que tweek se avergüenza de mi, esto de que sólo me esté viendo a escondidas me ofende un poco-

-Pero craig, para tweek tampoco debe ser muy fácil mostrarte como su novio a unos padres tan exigentes, además de que las revistas pueden llegar a ser demasiado ofensivas al enterarse de donde eres, eso sería mucho peor ¿no crees? -

-... Si... Eso supongo... -

-Amigo... Tweek te ama, pienso que es lo único que debería importarte, además de que ya estas considerando ir a la universidad, estudiar, superarte, yo se que podrás cambiar tu modo de vida y convertirte en alguien más importante, sabes que mi papá y yo siempre te estaremos recibiendo gustosos en esta casa-

-Gracias clyde... Pero ya sabes que me gusta lograr las cosas por mi mismo, y si decido venir a estudiar a esta ciudad ya veré como me las ingenio para buscar un lugar donde vivir... -

-Ahh... Tu orgullo no tiene limites - suspira algo aburrido, luego sonríe alegre- pero enserio me da gusto que estés considerado cambiar tu vida... Creeme que no te vas a arrepentír, y tweek estará muy orgulloso... -

-Si... Tweek... - craig se queda en silencio por varios segundos y de repente cambia su expresión a una medio preocupado- tsk... -

-¿Que pasa? -

-Es que... El imbécil de Kenny rompió mi teléfono anoche y ahora estoy descomunicado, necesito hablar con tweek y explicarle lo que paso-

-¿Ya lo extrañas? Jeje no te preocupes, mira, te presto mi teléfono, llamalo- dice clyde prestandole el aparato, craig lo sujeta de inmediato y busca el contacto para llamarlo.

Tweek acababa de llegar al apartamento junto con Christophe y se sujetaba la cabeza, quejándose un poco de dolor y caminando hasta la cocina.

-No debiste beber tanto- comenta Christophe.

-Supe detenerme a tiempo... Creo que el dolor se debe a otra cosa-

-La idea era salir para que despejaras tu mente tweek, no que pensaras en tus problemas hasta quedar así-

-Ngh... - tweek busco una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y mientras se servía agua en un vaso su teléfono empezó a sonar-... ¿Puedes atender por mi? - pregunta este algo adolorido y tomándose su pastilla.

Christophe sólo sujeta el teléfono sobre le mesa y atiende la llamada- ¿hola? -

-¿Tweek? -

-No, Christophe... ¿Quien habla? -

-... Soy craig, quiero hablar con tweek... - dice este algo serio.

-... -

-¿Quien es, Chris? -

-Tu galán... - le susurra mientras le pasa el teléfono.

Este abre sus ojos y sujeta rápido su teléfono- craig... -

-Hola tweek... Se que te extraña que no te haya llamado antes... Pero dejame explicarte lo que paso-

-... Mmm... Si, me extraño bastante... Siento que me has estado ignorando craig-

-No tweek, no es que haya querido ignorarte... Lo que sucedió fue que mi teléfono... Bueno... En la fiesta de ayer todos enloquecieron por el alcohol y Kenny arrojó mi teléfono lejos mientras hablaba contigo, luego no encendió más, Ngh, fue por eso no pude llamarte más... Mi teléfono esta jodido... -

-... Kenny es el chico que te llamo galán y después me colgó ¿no es así? -

-Emm... Si, estaba muy ebrio... No creas que yo le gusto ni nada-

-Ujumm... ¿Y que hay de la chica? -

-También estaba ebria, pero... ¿Estas molesto? -

-Oh no... No, tranquilo... Sólo quería saber bien que era lo que había pasado, gracias por explicarme... Y lamento lo de tu teléfono... -

-... Si... Almenos Kenny lo mandara a reparar, si es que tiene arreglo claro... -

-¿Y cuando vas a regresar?... Quizás tenga tiempo para verte esta semana-

-Bueno... Es que al parecer karen querra estar con su hermano toda la semana, el tiene algunos días libres y pues... Quiere aprovecharlos para pasar tiempo con su hermanita, lo más probable es que regrese el viernes por la noche... -

-Ngh... Otra semana sin poder verte -

-Lose... Pero no te preocupes, el próximo fin de semana será sólo para nosotros... Eso si no te presenta un compromiso importante... -

-No craig, ese fin de semana es sólo para nosotros... Nada evitará que vayamos a ese viaje... -

-Bien... Pues entonces ya lo sabes, si no te respondo es porque aún no tengo teléfono-

-Y... ¿De donde me estas marcando? -

-¿Que? ¿No tienes a clyde registrado en tu teléfono? -

-¿A clyde? Si, si lo tengo, pero este es otro número... -

-Ah, cierto, dile que ese es mi número nuevo, el otro ahora es de mi papá- habla clyde mientras lo ve.

-Clyde dice que guardes este número... -

-... Está bien... ¿El está contigo? -

-Si, estoy en su casa... -

-Ya veo... entonces que te quedaras en su casa hasta el viernes ¿no? -

-Este... No, me quedaré en casa de Kenny... -

-... -

-... ¿Tweek? -

-Ah... Ok... Es que... creí que te quedarías con clyde-

-Si bueno, kenny me ofreció quedarme primero en su casa y pues... Es igual si me quedo aquí o allá... -

-Y ese... Kenny... ¿Siempre esta reunido con sus amigas? -

-No lose tweek... ¿Porque? -

-No, por nada... -

-Mmm... Bueno, y por cierto... ¿Quien es Christophe? - pregunta este con una ceja levantada.

-Ah... Christophe es un amigo y compañero de trabajo... -

-Ya veo... Y por lo que veo pasan bastante tiempo juntos-

-Pues si... Vivimos en el mismo apartamento... -

-¿Como? - se sorprende.

-Ha sido así desde que regrese al país... -

-... ¿Y me lo dices así como así? -

-¿Tiene algo de malo craig? Después de todo sólo somos amigos... -

-Bueno... Es que si sólo son amigos, podrían vivir cada quien por su lado... Dudo que dinero le falte... -

-Tu también estarás con tu amiguito Kenny toda la semana... Y encima coqueteandote- dice este en tono celoso.

-Tweek ¿de que carajo hablas? -

-De nada... Te veo el fin de semana galán... - tweek cuelga la llamada y deja el teléfono sobre la mesa.

-... Que mierda- susurra este mientras ve el teléfono y luego a su amigo.

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18

Después de que tweek colgará la llamada no quiso hablar más del tema y se fue directo a su habitación, Christophe sólo suspiro cansado y supuso que el rubio seguiría estando igual de celoso el resto de la semana.

-¡Ngh! Craig... - dice tweek acostandose en la cama y abrazando su almohada-... Odio que alguien más te diga esas cosas... Lo odio... -

En casa de clyde, craig aún platicaba con su amigo en el sofá, esa reacción de tweek lo había sacado de onda y además no entendía el porque de su molestia, el ya le había dado sus explicaciones de lo sucedido, no tenia teléfono, su novio sin duda era algo paranoico, y eso de decirle que vive con un amigo en el mismo apartamento con tanta tranquilidad lo había molestado un poco ¿o acaso el también estaba siendo paranoico? Según tweek era sólo un amigo, un amigo que vivía con su novio... Ni siquiera conocía en persona a ese tal Christophe y ya le inspiraba desconfianza.

-Oye ¿y tweek no pensara que lo estas engañando? - pregunta clyde con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Que? Eso es ridículo... ¿Porque pensaría eso? -

-No lose ¿acaso pasó algo anoche en la fiesta de kenny? -

-... Bueno... Quizás escucho algunas cosas que se podían malpensar pero yo ya le explíque lo que paso, no se porque sigue molesto-

-... ¿Que paso? -

-Pues que en la fiesta de Kenny muchos estaban ebrios, y entre ellos una chica que empezó a decirme un montón de cosas mientras hablaba con tweek, entonces el escucho y supongo que fue lo que le molesto, luego llego Kenny igual de ebrio y diciendome un monton de tonterías y...

-Jaja ¿que fue lo que te dijeron viejo? -

-... Ya sabes... Como... Coqueteandome-

-... Jajaja- ríe el castaño la imaginarse tal escena.

-¡No es gracioso! -

-Jajaja, perdón, perdón, es que ahora creo que ya entiendo el problema... -

-¿Ah si?-

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Tweek esta celoso-

-... Si, eso fue lo que pensé, pero no creí que le molestara tanto, además no fue mi culpa-

-Y además le dijiste que te quedarías en casa de Kenny, eso querido amigo, empeoro todo... -

-¡Pero si Kenny no se la pasa Coqueteandome! Lo de ayer lo dijo solamente porque estaba abrió ¿que parte de ebrio no entendió tweek? -

-Aún así no se saca de la cabeza que te estuvieron coqueteando, el y otras chicas más-

-... El debería de confiar más en mi-

-No te preocupes... Es normal que sienta celos, pero ya veras como se le pasa-

En eso se abre la puerta y estos voltean a ver, se trataba del señor donovan quien al ver al azabache sonrio alegre.

-¿Craig? -

Craig también sonríe y se levanta rápidamente del sofá- señor donovan ¿como esta? -

-Que sorpresa y gusto verte de nuevo muchacho, han pasado varios años desde la última vez que te vi- dice el hombre dándole un amistoso abrazo.

-Si, lose ya han pasado seis años-

-Seis años... Que rápido pasa el tiempo, eres todo un hombre ahora-

-Claro que si papá, seis años son seis años- sonríe clyde mientras ve a su padre.

-... Aún recuerdo el día que te fuiste a vivir con nosotros... Ahh... - suspira el hombre nostálgico- ¿como te ha ido? -

-Bueno, bastante bien para serle honesto... -

-¿Aún vives en nuestra antigua casa? -

-Si... -

-... Entonces aun te dedicas a vender tus collares ¿verdad? -

-Si, es lo que hecho siempre-

-Siempre has sido un muchacho bastante trabajador, sin embargo pienso que deberías aprovechar tu juventud y buscar salir de ese basurero, es un simple consejo que te doy...-

-Si...Gracias, ya lo estoy considerando-

-Me alegra oír eso - le sonríe.

-Papá ¿como te fue hoy?-

-Me fue bien... Aunque vengo muerto del cansancio-

-Bueno, pues entonces tome asiento señor donovan- dice craig y este hace lo que le pide.

Después de eso el el hombre castaño siguió platicando con ambos jóvenes hasta que se hizo un poco tarde, ya la noche había caído y craig tuvo que despedirse y regresar a casa de Kenny.

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte con nosotros? - le pregunta el señor donovan.

-Si, no se preocupen-

-Bien... -

-¿No quieres llamar a tweek antes de irte? -

-Ehh... No, creo que mejor esperare a que se le pasen esos celos-

-Tweek... Tenia tiempo sin escuchar ese nombre, creí que ese muchacho se había ido del país por sus estudios-

-Papá ¿no lo recuerdas? Tweek regreso a Estados Unidos y ahora administra tres empresas-

-Mmm... Si, es cierto jeje ya había olvidado que se trataba del mismo chico... -

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme, adiós - se despide el azabache alejándose de estos.

-¿¡Y cuando volverás craig!? - pregunta clyde.

-¡Pronto! ¡Recuerda que estaré en la ciudad toda la semana!-

-...-

-¿Que quiso decir con los celos de tweek? -

-Nada papá... Cosas de amigos... - le dice clyde entrando nuevamente a la casa.

Cuando craig llegó a la casa vio a Kenny y a karen cenando, el rubio no tardo en invitarlo a comer y craig sólo tomó asiento, después de cenar este suspiro cansado y fue directo a la habitación para dormír, al recostarse se quedó pensativo y segundos después vio a Kenny entrar, Kenny estaba recostado del marco de la puerta y cruzado de brazos.

-¿Pasa algo? - pregunta craig.

-Quería disculparme de nuevo por lo de tu teléfono... Mañana mismo lo enviare con un técnico- le dice algo apenado.

-Ya olvidalo... No importa-

-¿Como no va a importar? Seguro que tu novio se enojo porque no le contestabas-

-... ¿Cómo es que tu...

-Karen me lo dijo-

-... -

-¿Si estaba molesto? Me imagino que lo llamaste-

-... Si lo llame, y se escuchaba molesto aunque me lo haya negado, tu amiguita y tu dijeron cosas que le hicieron despertar terriblemente sus celos-

-Wow... Y lo peor es que nisiquiera recuerdo bien lo que pasó-

-Por supuesto que no lo recuerdas, estabas demasiado ebrio-

-Mmm... Pues te debo una doble disculpa, creeme que no fue mi intención darte problemas con tu noviecito, que por cierto ¿como se llama? -

-No es de tu incumbencia Kenny... -

-Oh vamos, no seas así, dime quien es -

-... Su nombre es tweek, es lo único que te diré... Ahora si me disculpas ya voy a dormirme-

-¿Tweek?... -

-... -

-Que nombre más raro... Ok, hasta mañana... - Kenny sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta.

-Tweek... Ahhh... - suspira este al cerrar sus ojos.

Al día siguiente tweek se levanto más temprano de lo normal, a este le había costado conciliar el sueño y todo por su platica por teléfono con craig, eso y sus molestos sueños en donde su novio disfrutaba en una fiesta con un montón de chicos encima tampoco ayudaban en lo absoluto, sin embargo debía olvidarse de todo eso y concentrarse en su trabajo, sin perder tiempo arreglo su habitación, fue a darse un baño, se preparo una buena taza de café y se fue directo a la empresa, avisandole a su castaño amigo que se había adelantado y que le dijera a Sebastián que lo llevara ya que el se había llevado el auto, Christophe no entendió porque rayos el rubio se había ido tan temprano a la empresa, pero prefirió no preguntar y aprovecho de dormir unos minutos más.

Apenas el rubio llego a su oficina abrió la puerta y se sentó de inmediato en su escritorio, soltando un gran bostezo y jugando un momento con el bolígrafo que se encontraba ahí mismo este sólo trataba de pensar en algo que no fueran sus celos.

-... Creo que estoy exagerando... Pero es que... Ngh, odio sentirme así... - susurra este mientras se coloca en posición de descanso-... Craig... Te extraño... Necesito verte -

Para tweek el resto de la semana fue de lo más aburrido, teniendo dos o tres reuniones cada día, platicando y tratando de llegar a acuerdos con arquitectos testarudos, yendo a sus otras dos empresas para ver como iba todo, y las repentinas visitas de Pete en su oficina para hablar de "trabajo" fue super tedioso, además de que intento hablar con craig marcandole a clyde en varias ocasiones pero este sólo le decía que el azabache estaba en casa de Kenny, o que habían ido a quien sabe que lugar, dejándolo así con la gran duda de si craig realmente disfrutaba estar con el tal Kenny.

Cuando craig intentaba marcarle a tweek este casi siempre estaba en medio de una reunión o simplemente se encontraba ocupado llenando algunos documentos, en fin, que estos dos lograrán comunicarse parecía una misión casi imposible.

En el momento que Kenny le entregó su ya reparado teléfono el aparato se veía incluso mejor que antes, así que sin perder tiempo craig intentó llamar a tweek, sin embargo el rubio no contestó, pues era viernes y este había tenido dar una importante reunión en su empresa, por lo que espero a llamarlo más tarde, esa tarde craig y karen se despidieron de Kenny, clyde, y su padre, ya era momento de regresar a su hogar y dejar a estos seguir con sus estudios universitarios.

Ya de noche, craig y karen acababan de regresar a su destino, y al llegar al basurero el mayor acompaño a la pequeña hasta su casa ignorando a los ebrios y somnolientos padres de esta y despidiéndose con una sonrisa, karen le dio un fuerte abrazo y le agradeció por haberla acompañado a ver a su hermano, y que claro, que craig siempre sería como otro gran hermano para ella, eso conmovió al azabache quien sólo le dijo que se fuera a su habitación a descansar.

Mientras craig caminaba hacia su casa un hombre con apariencia descuidada se le atreveso enfrente, era su padre, quien con una botella de alcohol en su mano comenzó a insultarlo y a reclamarle cosas sin sentido, el joven simplemente no le presto mucha atención y siguió su paso, pero cuando este le sujeto el hombro e intentó atacarlo no tuvo otra opción que golpearlo en la cara y dejarlo tirado en el suelo, viéndolo maldecir y sujetandose el rostro este sólo siguió caminando, odiaba cuando su padre venía a insultarlo, no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle nada, era un imbécil.

Craig entró a su casa y cerró la puerta con seguro, luego camino directo a su habitación y sentándose en la cama se empezó a quitar los zapatos, luego su chaqueta y por último se cambio sus pantalones por unos para dormir, ya más cómodo saco el teléfono de su mochila y se recostó en la cama, viendo detenidamente el número y nombre del rubio.

De camino a su apartamento venía tweek conduciendo, este veía sereno el camino y en eso escucha su teléfono sonar, sin quitar su vista del frente sujeto el aparato y contesto.

-¿Hola? -

-Hola tweek... -

-Craig... Hola-

-Este... Acabo de llegar a mi casa... Ya estoy de vuelta, y mi teléfono ya está reparado-

-Ya estas aquí... -

-Si... Y pues... Quería saber si finalmente podremos vernos mañana-

-... Claro que si... Craig, ya han pasado dos semanas... Te extraño-

-Yo también te extraño... -

-Nisiquiera pudimos hablar bien por teléfono... -

-Si, y cuando lo hacíamos... Me colgabas de golpe... -

Tweek se queda en silencio por varios segundos y luego suspira apenado, sus celos estaban arruinandolo-... Perdón por eso... Creo que... Es mejor hablarlo en persona-

-Si... Está bien... -

-Quisiera verte en este mismo instante-

-Yo también... Pero son las nueve y media... Y aunque no lo creas ya es bastante peligroso venir al basurero-

-Entiendo... Es una lastima... -

-Además debes descansar... Imagino que tu día fue tan estresante como siempre -

-Ngh... Si, en eso tienes razón -

-Yo también estoy cansado por el viaje... -

-... Y... ¿Te la pasaste bien? -

-Fue agradable... Ver a clyde y al señor donovan de nuevo, ya me hacia falta verlos-

-... Si, seguro que si... -

-Y karen se divirtió bastante... También le hacía falta ver a su hermano, me gusto verla tan feliz-

-... Ella es como un hermanita para ti ¿verdad? -

-Si- responde craig sin duda alguna- me preocupo mucho por ella y pues... No espero el momento para que Kenny se la lleve a vivir con el, se que en la ciudad estará mejor... -

-Si, el ambiente del basurero no es bueno para una niña pequeña... -

-Lose... -

-... Craig, acabo de llegar a mi apartamento... Tengo que colgar y guardar el auto-

-Ah, pero... ¿Sebastián no te lleva? -

-No... Hoy esta con mis padres... -

-¿Y tu amigo?...-

-Tuve que traerlo más temprano al apartamento porque se sentía mal-

-Mmm... -

-Te llamo en un rato... -

-Ok... -

Después de que tweek colgará y guardará al auto se adentro a su apartamento, Christophe no se encontraba en la sala por lo que imagino que estaría en su habitación, el rubio fue sólo fue a su habitación y sentándose en el borde de la cama se quito las botas para después ir a darse un relajante baño, cuando este regresó a su habitación se puso su pijama y aún se secaba el cabello con la toalla, en eso sujeta su teléfono y le marca al azabache.

-Hola- dice craig.

-¿Aún despierto? -

-Dijiste que llamarías en un rato... Así que te espere... -

Tweek sonríe con ternura al escuchar eso, y recostandose en su cama el rubio estuvo hablando con este hasta que finalmente no aguantaron el sueño y tuvieron que despedirse, pero sólo hasta mañana...

Al día siguiente tweek empacaba sólo lo necesario para su viaje con craig y luego le marcaba rápidamente a su chófer personal.

-Sebastián-

-Buen día joven ¿ya está listo? -

-No, aún no, pero... ¿Mis padres te han preguntado algo? -

-Bueno... Ya los conoce, apenas me vieron preparar el auto para salir quisieron saberlo de inmediato-

-Ngh ¿les dijiste que me llevarías a un viaje de negocios? -

\- Si joven, no se preocupe-

-Bien... ¿Y te creyeron? -

-Creo que si... -

-Bueno, yo ya termine de empacar, ahora voy a cambiarme, pero si quieres ven ahora, no tardare mucho... -

-Como usted diga-

-Bien... - tweek cuelga la llamada y deja el teléfono sobre la cama, mientras buscaba que ropa ponerse. Cuando esté termino de vestirse salió de su habitación con su maleta y vio a su amigo en sentado en el sofá.

-Chris ¿como te sientes? -

-Estoy mejor... Esa larga siesta me cayo bastante bien- le dice con una sonrisa- ¿y esa maleta? -

-Es fin se semana chris, voy a estar con craig, Sebastián nos llevará así que te dejaré el auto-

-Ya veo... ¿Y a donde irán? -

-A la playa... - sonríe tweek.

Mientras tanto el azabache también ordenaba su ropa en la maleta, tweek le había dicho que no llevara demasiada ya que sólo sería el fin de semana, eso ya lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo aún no estaba enterado de cuales eran los planes del rubio. Al terminar de empacar escucho su teléfono sonar, este lo sujeto de inmediato para contestar.

-Hola Tweek-

-¿Ya estas listo? Sebastián y yo vamos en camino-

-Ehh... Si, ya estoy listo-

-Bien, esperame en tu casa-

-Bien-

Sebastián detuvo el auto frente al basurero y tweek bajó del vehículo, caminando directo a la casa de craig esté tocó la puerta y espero a que abriera, mientras esperaba su corazón latía con fuerza, le emocionaba volver a estar con craig después estar separados dos semanas enteras, pero de repente en su mente llegaron todos esos recuerdos de las pocas veces que platicaron por teléfono y de su molestia por el tiempo que pasaba con Kenny, en ese momento sintió que su estómago se revolvía.

-Tweek... - dijo craig al abrir la puerta.

Tweek se quedó paralizado por un momento y no dejaba de ver al azabache, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, algo le impedía hacer eso.

-... Hola- dice tweek con simpleza.

-Te extrañe... - sonríe craig.

-... Si... También yo-

-Este... - craig se rascaba la nuca apenado, de repente el Ambiente era algo incómodo- ¿y bien? ¿Cual es tu plan? ¿A donde vamos?-

-... -

-¿Tweek? -

-... Es una sorpresa... - le dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mmm... -

Tweek se dio la vuelta y craig lo vio extrañado-... Vámonos- empieza a caminar.

-... - craig no dice nada y sólo sujeta su maleta para después seguirlo, mientras lo seguía notaba que el rubio seguía medio extraño, esa sonrisa feliz había desaparecido por completo y le hablaba de forma ¿fría?-... Tweek, espera... -

En eso el blondo se detiene y lo ve acercarsele, craig lo veía algo serio-... ¿Que?-

-¿Sigues molesto verdad? -

-¿Yo? No craig... ¿Quien te dijo que estaba molesto? -

-... No soy idiota tweek... Tu no eres así ¿sigues celoso no es asi? -

-¿Celoso? Ngh, no se de que me estas hablando... -

-¿Si no estas celoso porque actúas así?-

El rubio se cruzo de brazos y lo observo serio a los ojos-... -

-¿Y?... -

-No me pasa nada... Sólo... Me molesto un poco que te estuvieran coqueteando a mis espaldas pero eso ya no importa, es cosa del pasado, así que vámonos... -

-... Tweek...

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso... -dice cortante mientras camina.

-Espera... -

Tweek se detiene y baja su mirada-... -

Craig lo observo detenidamente y se le acerco más, sujetandole el mentón y subiendo la mirada de este-... Veme a los ojos por favor... -

-... Ngh ¿Y ahora que vas a decirme? Tenemos que darnos...

Las palabras de tweek fueron interrumpidas por los labios del azabache, quien lo besaba con ternura y suavidad, su corazón latía con más fuerza y sin poder resistirse más correspondió al beso del más alto, sentía mariposas en el estómago, como era siempre que lo besaba. Después de varios segundos así se separaron, ambos se veían algo jadeantes y se quedaron en silencio, justo en eso craig estaba por decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-... Ahora si, vámonos... - dice tweek caminando hacia el auto.

-... - craig se le quedo viendo y soltando un suspiro medio frustrado lo siguió.

Sin que ninguno de estos se diera cuenta, estaban siendo observados por cierto pelinegro de mechón rojo, este había seguido el auto del chófer desde que salio de la mansión sin que lo notará y se quedó sin palabras cuando lo vio detenerse en ese lugar tan... Asqueroso, porque no se podía describir de otra forma. Sabía que tweek le ocultaba algo a todos, y el por fin lo había descubierto.

-... Así que tienes un amorío en el basurero... Tsk... - Pete apriete el volante enojado y soltandolo saca un cigarro para empezar a fumar-... Eres todo un caso tweek tweak... -

-Buen día joven craig... - saluda el chófer con una sonrisa, viendo por el pequeño espejo del auto como este se acomodaba en su puesto y cerraba la puerta del auto.

-Buen día Sebastián, tiempo sin verte... - dice craig tranquilo.

-Si... Hace ya seis años que no hablo con usted... - comenta mientras empieza a conducir.

-Si... Muchos años... Así que ¿ninguno me dirá a donde vamos? - pregunta craig observando por la ventana- andan con un misterio... -

-Ya te lo dije... Es una sorpresa- dice tweek- es un lugar nuevo para ti, se que te gustara... -

-Bueno... Cualquier lugar lejos del basurero es nuevo para mi-

-Si, es cierto... -

-... Lo más que he llegado a conocer es la ciudad, supongo que ya es hora de que vaya saliendo de mi zona de confort... -

Tweek lo ve con algo de sorpresa y sonríe-... ¿Enserio craig?-

-Si, claro... ¿Porque no? -

-Craig, eso es increíble, podemos ir a muchas partes si así quieres ¡para que vayas conociendo cada vez más! - dice este feliz.

-... -

-Aún tienes mucho que conocer... -

-Me lo imagino... -

-Y cuando veas lo increíble que puede ser tu vida lejos del basurero... Se que lo vas a considerar más... - le dice tweek en voz baja, craig sabia perfectamente de que hablaba, sin embargo no quiso comentarle todavía sobre esa decisión.

-Ese lugar se ve interesante... - comenta craig en el momento que pasaron por un parque, cambiando así el tema.

-Mmm...si, es bastante divertido... Podemos ir en otro momento si así gustas-

-... ¿Ya no estamos algo grandes para eso? -

-¡Claro que no! Algunas atracciones son para jóvenes como nosotros-

-Ahh... En ese caso me gustaría ir un día, pero yo invito ¿si? -

-... Cómo quieras- le sonríe.

Mientras craig veía por la ventana comentaba cada lugar interesante que veía, tweek sólo sonreía con ternura al verlo así, craig era como un niño pequeño sólo que menos emocionado, el viaje duró aproximadamente una hora y media, y cuando craig observo de repente una gran línea azul desde el auto se sorprendió bastante.

-Eso es... - dice pegandose más a la ventana, tweek también observo por la ventana sonriente.

-Hemos llegado... Joven craig - dice Sebastián.

-Tweek... -

-¿Te gusta el mar craig?- pregunta tweek al ver su asombro.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de craig quien bajando su mirada no supo que decir, el mar era hermoso -... Si... Me gusta mucho-

-... Me alegra oír eso, porque esta es tu sorpresa-

-¿Pasaremos el fin de semana en la playa? - pregunta viéndolo.

-Si... Y nos quedaremos en una cabaña-

-¿Una cabaña? -

-Sii, es hermosa, se que te va a gustar, también hay una piscina y la comida además es deliciosa -

-... Vaya... Esto si que es una sorpresa-

Tweek y Sebastián ríen un poco el escuchar eso y el rubio sigue comentando sobre otros lugares maravillosos de esa playa, craig sólo admiraba el bello paisaje tropical, y al llegar al hotel, los cuales eran varias cabañas estos bajaron del auto.

-Gracias por traernos Sebastián- le agradece el blondo mientras saca su maleta, craig igual.

-Estoy a su orden joven... Espero que se diviertan-

-Claro que si Sebastián, pero si quieres date una vuelta y disfruta de este bello paisaje, eres libre de hacerlo-

-Me gustaría, pero creo que lo mejor es que regrese a la mansión, sus padres quieren que los lleve a un evento especial y no puedo llegar tarde... -

-Oh... Bueno... Entonces adiós-

-Adiós Sebastián- craig también se despide.

Cuando el chófer se despidió de ambos se retiro del lugar y tweek sujeto al azabache del brazo.

-Te fascinara este hotel - le dice mientras se adentra al lugar, mientras craig sólo observaba detalladamente todo.

Pete conducía tranquilamente por las calles de denvel y luego se detuvo frente a la mansión tweak, mientras observaba el elegante lugar no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa escena que vio, tweek y un maldito sujeto del basurero besándose de forma bastante cariñosa, era más que claro que ambos estaban en un tipo de relación, pero que dirían los exigentes padres del rubio al enterarse de lo que hacía su único y educado hijo a sus espaldas, besarse con muertos de hambres dentro de un basurero y encima que su tan confiable chófer estuviera involucrado... Estos sin duda quedarían en shock.

Ahora comprendía los Rechazos de tweek hacia el, el ya tenía a alguien, y ese maldito collar también tenía algo que ver con ese infeliz del basurero, bufando algo estresado el pelinegro bajo de su auto y camino hasta la mansión, al tocar la puerta este fue recibido por una amable sirvienta y esta le dijo que los tweak se encontraban en su oficina, así que espero pacientemente a que estos pudieran recibirlo. Al enterarse de quien había llegado a la mansión los padres no tardaron en bajar para darle una gustoso recibimiento, la castaña sonriente lo saludo al igual que su marido y luego lo invitaron a sentarse en el sofá.

-Pero que sorpresa tenerte aquí hoy Pete... - dice la contenta mujer.

-Si... ¿Que te trae por acá?..- pregunta Richard.

Pete se les quedó viendo con una ligera sonrisa y acto seguido bajo su mirada, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo pena por ellos, ya que no estaban absolutamente enterados de nada-... Para serles honesto... Quería ver a su hijo, pero no estaba en su apartamento y tampoco contesta su teléfono... ¿Tienen alguna idea de donde puede estar? -

-Oh... Bueno... Sebastián nos dijo que tweek iría a un viaje de negocios y regresaría el domingo por la noche... El lo está llevando- le informa hellen.

-¿Un viaje de negocios?... -

-Si... Creo que se reuniría con un arquitecto importante... - dice el castaño.

-Mmm... Que interesante... -

-Es una pena que no hayas podido verlo... Pero no te preocupes, tal vez en otra ocasión nuestro hijo salga contigo... - dice la mujer apenada.

-Si... Nuestro hijo estará interesado- comenta Richard.

-... Me gustaría pensar lo mismo, pero lamentablemente no creo que pase... -

Estos se quedan en silencio y se extrañan.

-Emm... ¿Porque no lo crees? - pregunta hellen.

-Pues porque ya lo he invitado a salir en más de una ocasión... Y el nunca dice que si, supongo que no le interesó en lo absoluto... -

-...Bueno, quizás tweek necesita que seas más directo en cuanto a tus sentimientos... - dice la mujer.

-He sido lo más directo posible señora tweak... Es decir, ya le dije lo que sentía, le dije que me interesaba... Que quería estar con el... Pero el simplemente me rechazo... -

-Eso es... - la mujer baja su mirada con decepción, definitivamente no entendía a su hijo.

-Tweek y yo hemos quedado sólo como socios y amigos... Si es que aún me ve como un amigo claro... Sin embargo lo que siento por el no ha desaparecido, y tenía la esperanza de que el se pudiera enamorar de mi algún día... Pero ya he descartado por completo esa posibilidad... -

-Pero... ¿Porque? - Richard lo ve fijo.

-... Su hijo no está en ningún viaje de negocios... - dice serio.

Ambos castaños abren sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar eso ¿su hijo les había mentido?

-¿Q.. Que? - pregunta la mujer sin entender muy bien- espera... ¿Porque dices eso? ¿Como estas tan seguro? -

-Si... Dinos lo que sabes... - habla Richard en tono serio.

-... ¿Ustedes no han notado algo extraño en su hijo? No lose... ¿Como que oculta algo? De casualidad... ¿No les ha dicho que se esta viendo con alguien que no es precisamente su amigo Christophe?

En eso hellen se queda pensativa y recuerda el día que se reunieron con tweek y los thelman en la mansión, el había llegado el domingo por la tarde y un día antes le había dicho que estaba con un amigo, pero nunca le dijo quien era ese amigo.

-... El me dijo una vez que estaba con un amigo... Se fue el sábado, y no llego hasta el domingo en la tarde... - le dice.

-... Es decir que paso la noche con el... -

-... ¿Que quieres decir? - pregunta algo nerviosa.

-Seamos honestos... ¿Que haría su hijo una noche entera con un amigo? ¿El les dijo de que amigo se trataba? -

-No... Jamás me lo dijo... -

-... Piénsenlo... Su hijo les mintió ¿y saben porque lose?-

-... -

-Porque lo vi está mañana... En el basurero-

-¿¡En el basurero!? - dice hellen anonada.

-Lose, yo también me sorprendí bastante... -

-¿Que hacía tweek en ese lugar? ... - pregunta Richard serio, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-... Su amigo vive ahí- les dice.

-...-

-No, esperen... No es su amigo... Porque según se, los amigos no se besan... -

-Mi hijo... ¿¡Mi hijo se estaba besando con un sujeto del basurero!? - pregunta sin poder creerselo, Pete sólo asiente con expresión seria.

-No... Eso no puede ser... - Richard niega al enterarse de tal cosa- ¿como sabemos que no mientes? -

-... ¿No confían en mi? Digo... ¿Porque les mentiría sobre algo tan delicado? no me gustan los juegos, lo que digo es la verdad... -

-Ngh, esto no puede ser... Mi hijo relacionándose con esa maldita gente - hellen estaba en shock.

-... Nuestro hijo nos vio la cara hellen... ¿Puedes creerlo? -

-... No... Aún no puedo creerlo ¡necesito pruebas! -

-Señora tweek... Yo sólo les digo lo que vi, ya se me hacía raro que tweek nunca tuviera tiempo para mi... Y ahora se la razón, el no quería salir conmigo porque estaba con ese sujeto-

-E.. Esto es imposible... Mi hijo... No... - baja su mirada totalmente decepcionada- ¿¡sabes lo humillante que sería para nosotros si todos se enteren de semejante cosa!? ¿¡Nuestro hijo se volvió loco o que!? -

-... Se lo delicado que es esto señora tweak... Ustedes son empresarios reconocidos, tweek también, y lo que hace... Bueno, arruina la imagen de todos... -

-No puedo creer esto... Ngh... -

-... Yo tampoco... Tsk... ¿Y como es... Ese sujeto? -

-Debe ser un vago, ugh ¿Que rayos pasa con nuestro hijo Richard? -

-... Bueno... A pesar de vivir en el basurero, no vestía como un pordiosero... También se ve que es joven-

-¡Igual vive en el basurero! Ugh, Yo jamás permitiré que mi hijo se relacione con ese bastardo, Richard... Tenemos que hacer algo-

-... Hellen, creeme que yo también estoy muy decepcionado... Tweek va a tener que escucharnos... - dice serio- jamás creí que fuera capaz de vernos la cara... -

-... - Pete los veía en silencio.

-Pete... Gracias por informarnos sobre... Está terrible noticia- dice hellen viéndolo.

-Si Pete... Te lo agradecemos... Ahora sabemos que nuestro hijo está haciendo cosas que no debe... Y cuando regrese, tendrá que darnos demasiadas explicaciones-

-... Señor... Entiendo perfectamente que estén decepcionados... Y sobre todo molestos, sin embargo este es un problema que tiene solución... -

-Claro que la tiene... Apenas llegue tweek le diremos que se aleje de ese... Bastardo que sólo arruinara su imagen, seguro que sólo lo busca por su fortuna... - dice enojado.

-... Tweek no se alejara de ese sujeto sólo porque ustedes se lo digan... Créanme, el es terco... Y no les hará caso... -

-Tiene que hacerlo... - dice serio.

-... Yo les propongo una mejor solución... -

-... ¿De que se trata?-

-Ustedes sólo fingan que aún no saben nada... Hagan como que yo jamás les dije esto... -

-¿Cómo? ¿Y quedarnos sin hacer nada? ¡claro que no! - dice Hellen molesta.

-Exactamente... No hagan nada, porque yo me encargaré de todo... -

-¿Tu? -

-Si... Como les dije, tweek no va a dejarlo simplemente porque se lo digan, tenemos que separarlos de una manera mucho más inteligente, sin que tweek sepa que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver... -

-... ¿Pero como? -

-... Ustedes sólo dejenmelo a mi, pero necesito enserio que sean discretos en cuanto al tema, tweek no debe sospechar absolutamente nada, así que ahorrense comentarios de doble sentido o cualquier otra cosa que lo haga dudar-

-Ngh... Será difícil... - se queja la mujer cansada- después de enterarnos de esto... Me dan ganas de gritarle apenas lo vea-

-Si... A mi también... - concuerda Richard con su esposa.

-... Se que pueden hacerlo... Sólo contenganse, actúen como siempre... Que yo me haré cargo de todo-

-... Está bien Pete... Confiamos en ti... -

-Y cuando logres separar a mi hijo de ese bastardo... Conquistalo, como sea... Pero hazlo... - le pide hellen con expresión seria- porque prefiero mil veces que mi hijo este contigo que con ese infeliz... -

-... Así será... Señor y señora tweak... -

Los padres del rubio confiaron ciegamente en pete thelman, sin importarles lo que esté tuviese que hacer para separar a su hijo del bastardo del basurero, sólo querían que logrará su objetivo.

Después de que tweek y craig arreglaran todas sus cosas en la cabaña, el blondo llevó a craig a lo que parecía ser una tienda, craig noto de inmediato que en el lugar vendían ropa y otras cosas más de playa.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?... - pregunta craig viéndolo.

-Bueno... No esperaras bañarte en pantalones... ¿Oh si? -

-... No, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero nisiquiera me dijiste que vendriamos a la playa-

-¿Ya tenias traje de baño? -

-Ehh... No, pero...

-¿Lo ves? Ven... - tweek camina hasta donde se encontraban los trajes de baño masculinos y craig se cruzo de brazos.

-... -

-¿Cuál te gusta más? Vamos, elige el que quieras- tweak lo ve sonriente pero se extraña al verlo tan serio-... ¿Que pasa craig? -

-No me siento cómodo con esto... -

-¿Porque? Estos shorts están muy bonitos-

-... No hablo del traje de baño-

-¿Y entonces? -

-Tweek... No me gusta que me compres cosas-

-Pero... ¿Que tiene de malo? -

-Simplemente no me gusta ¿bien? Además ya hiciste suficiente con pagar lo del hotel... No quiero que sigas gastando más-

-Craig, por favor... -

-No tweek, no aceptare que...

-Te lo voy a comprar así no quieras- dice este de repente con una expresión seria.

-... -

-Ya deja tu orgullo craig... Mira, pruebate este... -

-Tweek, ya te dije que...

-¡Pruebatelo craig! ¡Ni que costará una millonada!- tweek le entrega el traje de baño y craig no tiene otra opción que tomarlo.

-Aghh... Bien... -

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? - pregunta una chica mientras los ve.

-El se va a probar el traje de baño... - dice tweek y en eso nota como la chica se le queda viendo al azabache.

-Por supuesto... Jeje... Acompañeme por...

-¿Sabe que? Mejor dígame donde están los vestidores... Yo mismo lo acompañare-

-Pero... Es que... Ngh, está bien-

Tweek acompaño a craig hasta los vestidores y ahí espero a que se probara el traje de baño, cuando craig salio con el traje de baño puesto noto que le quedaba bastante bien, de hecho demasiado, no le costó saberlo por la mirada de algunas desconocidas, así que rápidamente le dijo que se cambiará mientras el iba y pagar, en eso también aprovecho para comprarse uno para el y bronceador solar, además de unas gafas para el sol.

Al salir de la tienda estos regresaron a la cabaña y ahí tweek se volvió a comportar de manera extraña, craig lo veía con una ceja levantada y no tardo en preguntar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que te pasa ahora? -

-No... Nada... - responde este mientras se sienta en la cama.

-Mmm... Dejame adivinar, los comentarios de esas chicas en la tienda... -dice este cruzandose de brazos.

-... ¿Que se creen esas brujas?... - susurra enojado por lo bajo.

-Tweek... ¿vas a estar así todo el fin de semana? -pregunta aburrido.

-Ngh... No... Perdón, es que... -

-No dejes que tus celos arruinen todo tweek... Se supone que esto debía ser especial-

-¡Y lo será craig! Es sólo que... Ngh, debi llevarte a un lugar donde no tuvieras que estar con tan poca ropa-

-¿Es enserio tweek? Me gusta la playa, fue una excelente idea, tienes que aprender a controlar eso de los celos-

-Si... Tienes razón... - dice este en un suspiro, luego ve al azabache con una tierna sonrisa- vayamos al mar... -

-... Si- le sonríe.

Talvez ir a meterse un rato al mar no era tan buena idea como pensaba, la razón, pues no le quitaban los ojos de encima a craig, prácticamente se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada y cada vez le costaba más poder controlarse, el descaro de esas brujas era enorme y nisiquiera tenían la decencia de ahorrarse sus pervertidos comentarios, sin embargo el rubio supo soportar todo eso y sólo le sonreía de forma linda a craig.

después de pasar toda la mañana divirtiéndose en el agua estos fueron quitarse toda la sal de sus cuerpos y después de cambiarse fueron a almorzar a un restaurante que se encontraba dentro del hotel, el estilo de la comida era marino y estuvo delicioso, tanto que el azabache comió a más no poder, al contrario de tweek que sólo lo veía con una sonrisita nerviosa, luego de eso regresaron a la cabaña.

-¿Te gustó la comida? -

-Estuvo muy buena... Gracias- le agradece craig con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno que te gustó -

-Si, jamas había probado la comida marina, fue una experiencia maravillosa... -

-... -

-... ¿Y que haremos ahora? -

-Bueno... Aquí cerca también hay una piscina... Si quieres podemos meternos un rato-

-... Me parece bien-

-Si... De nuevo a soportar a esas pervertidas... - susurra algo estresado.

-¿Que dijiste? -

-Nada jeje... - en eso tweek se le acerca y le da un corto beso en los labios, luego camina hasta el baño- voy al baño... -

-... -

Tweek se echo agua en el rostro al sentir de nuevo esa molesta rabia en su cuerpo, en eso se vio en el espejo y respiro profundo-...ahhh... Fuera celos... Ngh... -

Más tarde la pareja se encontraba dentro de la piscina y se la estaban pasando bastante bien, jugando con el agua o con la pelota su tarde fue tranquila y cero estresante, eso era justo lo que tweek necesitaba, quien suspirando relajado se recostó en su silla de playa y se coloco sus gafas de sol, mientras el azabache estaba sentado cerca con sus piernas hundidas en el agua.

-... Esto es vida... - dice tweek con una sonrisa relajada, sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio a una zorra a la vista, una chica en bikini se le acercaba descaradamente al azabache y le sacaba conversación, tweek sólo trato de ignorarla y busco tranquilizarse, sin embargo se le complico demasiado cuando esta pasaba su mano por le hombro de craig, eso simplemente lo hizo estallar-...nadie toca a mi craig de esa manera... - dice con seriedad mientras se levanta de la silla.

-Así que... ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a este lugar? - pregunta la chica con una sonrisita coqueta.

-Emmm... Si... - responde craig medio incomodo.

-Craig- lo llama tweek y este voltea a verlo.

-Tweek... Creí que te ibas a relajar un rato... -

-... Regresemos a la cabaña, de repente me empecé a sentír un poco mal... -

-Aghh, no, no te vayas... ¿Sabes? En este prestigioso hotel hay médicos que te pueden ayudar, están por aquella dirección-

-Aww, que amable... ¿Pero sabes? Sólo necesito que el este a mi lado y que tu estés quinientos metros lejos para sentirme de maravilla... - le dice con una sonrisa.

-Tweek...

-¿Y tu quien eres? - pregunta la chica ofendida por su respuesta.

-...Eso no te importa... Sólo aléjate de él... -

-Yo sólo quería conocerlo... Eres un grosero, además... Lo vi tan sólito que pensé que querría compañía-

-Si, por supuesto... Me alejo de el por veinte minutos y empieza a llover las zorras...-

-¿Cómo me llamaste? - molesta se levanta del suelo y lo encara- si vuelves a decirme eso te golpeare por imbécil, y no me importa que seas un chico, se responder muy bien-

-... Ni te molestes... No te pondré un dedo encima, no vaya a ser contagioso lo zorra... - le dice serio y quitándose sus gafas, viéndola con expresión fría que intimidó un poco a la Chica.

-Idiota... - esta sólo gruñe molesta y luego se aleja.

-Tweek... No era necesario hacer eso... - craig se levanta del suelo y lo ve a los ojos.

-¿No era necesario craig?... Si yo no lo hacía tu mucho menos... -

-Oh vamos... Sólo hablabamos-

-Si... Y ella te acariciaba muy gustosamente, ni siquiera pudiste alejararla ¿verdad? -

-Tweek, ya basta, estas exagerando... -

-No... No craig, tu eres muy tranquilo en este tipo de situaciones ¡te dejas hacer de todo y no haces absolutamente nada para evitarlo!-

-¡Tweek! A ver... Te repito que exageras, estas actuando demasiado celoso y pensé que ya lo podías controlar -

-¡Pues no! No puedo... me enfurece que alguien más sea cariñoso contigo ¿¡no lo entiendes!? -

-Aghh, tweek, ya calmate ¿como tengo que demostrarte que eres el único para mi? -

-Ngh ¡ya no se trata de eso craig! ¡me molesta no poder estar el tiempo suficiente contigo y que quieran coquetearte a mis espaldas! ¡Como ese amigo tuyo! -

-... ¿De que hablas? -

-No te hagas craig... Te quedaste toda la jodida semana con ese tal Kenny, el mismo chico que te coqueteaba y encima te la pasas demasiado bien a su lado - le reclama molesto.

-... Kenny sólo es un amigo... Y además no me "divertía" con el, sólo lo acompañaba porque quería que karen fuera feliz, ya que yo también soy como un hermano mayor para ella, si no te contacte con frecuencia fue porque que mi teléfono estaba dañado, eso ya te lo explique... Y por supuesto que no podía adivinar en que momento ibas a estar desocupado, tampoco iba a molestar a clyde a cada momento y menos tan tarde para llamarte, y cuando lo hacía sólo me preguntabas sobre las amigas de Kenny y luego me colgabas, y por último... A diferencia de mi, que sólo pase una semana en casa de Kenny... Tu vives con tu amigo, y a pesar de eso no te lo he reclamado en todo el día ¿verdad? -

-... -

-Eso también me molesto a mi tweek... Pero no te lo quise comentar porque quería que nuestro viaje fuera especial, sin peleas, sólo un fin de semana para nosotros... Era lo único que quería... -

-Craig... -

-... Me voy a la cabaña... - dice craig cortante mientras sujeta una toalla y se aleja del blondo.

-... Ngh- tweek baja su mirada apenado- ¿que estoy haciendo?...-

Después de esa tensa discusión tweek se quedó sentado en su silla bastante pensativo y arrepentído, de nuevo se había dejado llevar por sus celos y arruino todo, ahora se sentía demasiado avergonzado por como había actuado. El rubio estuvo ahí por varios minutos más y después se levantó Para irse a la cabaña, cuando llego no vio al azabache dentro, pero por el sonido de la ducha supuso que estaría dandose un baño, tweek sólo se sentó en la cama y espero a que que este saliera. Cuando craig salió del baño tweek noto que ya estaba vestido, sólo con unos shorts y una camisa hawaiana.

-... Craig... Por favor perdoname... -le dice apenado.

-... Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte tweek... Lo único que me entristece es que todo el fin vaya a ser así... - le dice sentándose en la cama.

-No craig... Yo...

-Derepente me siento demasiado cansado... Prefiero dejar el tema... -

En eso craig sube sus piernas en la cama y echándose un poco para atrás coloca su cabeza sobre la almohada, tweek se le queda viendo sin decir nada.

-Espero y no te moleste que quiera dormir un rato... -dice craig.

-... No... Descansa... - tweek se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el baño, se sentía tan estúpido en ese momento, su inseguridad tomó el control de sus emociones y echo a perder su viaje, pero no podía dejar que todo terminara así, no, tenía que arreglar todo.

Al caer la noche, craig empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y luego se incorporo de la cama ¿cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo? -... ¿Tweek? - Craig se extraño al no verlo dentro de la cabaña y camino hasta el baño para tocar la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta de este-... ¿Estas ahí?... Tweek... -

-Estoy aquí... - dice tweek en la puerta y craig se voltea a verlo, el blondo tenía una camisa manga larga y shorts-...¿dormiste bien? -

-... Si... De hecho demasiado... ¿Que hora es? -

-Las siete y algo... Creo... -

-... -

-Afuera hace un viento refrescante... Tu... Bueno... ¿Quieres caminar un rato por la playa? -

-... Eso suena bien, si... Vamos... -

Tweek sólo sonríe y lo ve acercarse, en eso ambos bajaron las escaleras de madera las cuales los llevaban a la cabaña y el viento soplaba fuerte, al bajar craig aspiro el fresco aroma tropical y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, era una noche perfecta, luego de eso empezaron a caminar por la orilla del mar y veían las olas llegar casi a sus pies, ninguno de los dos decía nada por el momento, sin embargo el silencio no era incomodo sino todo lo contrario, era tranquilo y cómodo, fue así hasta que tweek inició una conversación.

-... Craig... Me siento muy apenado por lo de esta tarde- dice tweek con la mirada gacha.

-... - lo ve.

-Fui tan... Ngh, inmaduro... No se que me pasó, no suelo actuar así... -

-Si... La verdad actuaste como un niño berrinchudo-

-... Losiento-

Craig sonríe tranquilo y en eso sujeta la mano de tweek-... No te preocupes... Lo importante es que ya estas arrepentído y sabes que actuaste mal... -

-¿No estas molesto?...-pregunta preocupado.

-No... Tranquilo... -

-Craig... - sonríe aliviado y en eso se detienen.

Ahora el azabache sujeta sus dos manos y ambos se ven de frente-... Te ves muy bien bajo la luna... - le dice, tweek solo ríe un poco apenado mientras lo ve.

-Tu también craig... -

-... Hablo enserio... Eres hermoso... - craig acaricia su mejilla con suavidad y lo veía finamente a los ojos, en eso sentia el como el viento soplaba sus rostros, despeinando también un poco sus cabellos-... Te amo tweek... -

-... Yo más... - le dice en voz baja al sentír ya los labios del azabache sobre los suyos, dandose así un tierno beso lleno de amor y comprensión, tweek subió sus manos y abrazo el cuello de craig, mientras profundizaba más el beso- nhm... Craig... Te amo tanto... - dice este al separarse y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de craig.

-... Hagamos que este tiempo juntos sea especial Tweek... -

-Si... -

Después de un rato más así, la pareja fue a un restaurante cerca y cenaron felices, de nuevo probando la deliciosa comida marina y esta vez acompañada de vino, sin embargo el azabache se negó a tomar.

-¿No bebes craig? -

-Nunca lo he hecho... La verdad siempre he odiado el alcohol... -

-Mmm... Es comprensible... Tu padre siempre está bebiendo y eso te genero el odio hacia el alcohol ¿no es asi? -

-... ¿También eres psicólogo o algo? - pregunta craig y tweek ríe.

-No craig... Fue lo primero que pensé... Pero beber alcohol no significa emborracharse de inmediato, vamos, prueba un poco... Este nisiquiera es tan fuerte... -

Craig observo la copa de vino por varios segundos y dudando un poco la sujeto, viendo como tweek le sonreía y esperaba a que la probara este dio el primer sorbo.

-¿Y bien? -

-... No esta tan mal... - le dice.

-Mientras sepas controlar tus bebidas y no abusar de ellas tu quedate tranquilo... Te acostumbraras... -

-...Si-

Durante toda la cena la pareja estuvo platicando y pasandosela bien, y después de que terminaron ahí se fueron directo a la cabaña.

-Dudo que tengas sueño después de semejante siesta que tuviste craig... - dice tweek mientras cierra la puerta y se voltea a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Si lose, dormi demasiado... - le comenta el azabache ya sentado en la cama- tu en cambio si debes estar cansado...-

-...No tanto la verdad... -

-¿Ah no? -

-No jeje... No he dejado de pensar en lo estúpido que fui al dudar de ti- dice tweek sentándose a su lado-... Los celos no son buenos... -

-... No, claro que no... Aunque entiendo que es inevitable que los sientas de vez en cuando, sin embargo tu exageras... -

-Jaja si... Creo que si... -

-Ya no pienses en eso tweek... Te hará mal... -

-Es que... Pienso que la razón por la que actúe así... Fue por que ya llevábamos dos semanas sin vernos ni poder comunicarnos bien... Tantos días sin saber de ti me afectaron un poco la cabeza creo- sonríe apenado.

-... Yo también quería verte tweek... En ningún momento deje de pensar en ti-

-¿Enserio? -

-Si tweek... Porque te amo... Te amo y jamas podré sacarte de mi cabeza-

-... Tu tampoco podrás salir de la mía jamás...-

-... - craig sonríe y se levanta de la cama, tweek se le queda viendo- esa comida marina... ¿No te dejo las manos medio pegajosas? -

-Ngh... Si... Un poco- tweek también se levanta de la cama y en eso sigue a craig hacia el baño.

Ahora ambos mojaban sus manos al mismo tiempo y también las enjabonaban, luego las secaron con una toalla.

-¿Creo que tienes algo en los dientes? - dice craig y tweek revisa sus dientes en el espejo.

-Sip, hora de lavarlos... - le dice este mientras sujeta el cepillo y colocandole crema empieza a limpiarlos, cuando tweek termino de hacerlo craig hizo lo mismo.

-Mucho mejor... - le dice con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Si... -

-A ver... - en eso craig se le acerca más y se le queda viendo fijo- mmm... Si... Mucho mejor... - dice este bastante cerca de su rostro, tweek sintió una gran necesidad de besarlo en ese momento.

-...Nhn -

-Así que... No tienes sueño... -

-No... Aún podemos... Hacer otra cosa... -le insinúa este con un ligero rubor.

-... Y.. ¿Que quieres hacer ahora? -

-... Yo... Bueno... - tweek lo veía a los ojos de repente estaba algo agitado.

-... - craig también sentía el ambiente un poco caliente, quería besarlo.

-... Que tal si... Nos besamos... - dice este apenas en un hilo de voz.

-... Hagamos eso entonces... - responde craig algo jadeante mientras le sujeta su mejilla y se adueña de sus labios, dándole un beso mucho más apasionado y ardiente, el rubio sólo le correspondía de la misma forma y poco a poco daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, sintiéndo su espalda chocar con la pared, tweek empezó a acariciar sus negros cabellos sin dejar de besarlo y segundos después craig se separa y lo ve jadeante, tweek igual.

-... ¿Sólo quieres que nos besemos? -

-... No... Craig... Aún te extraño... Nhm... -

-... ¿Quieres hacer el amor? -

-Ngh, si por favor... - le responde ya algo excitado.

-Tweek... Yo también te extraño... - dice craig besando nuevamente sus labios.

-¡Nhm! Mm... - tweek gime entre besos- Mhmn... Ahh- en eso craig se separo y empezó a besar su cuello- ngh... Craig... - cierra sus ojos jadeantes- ¿n... no deberíamos de hacerlo en la cama? -

-... ¿Realmente importa el lugar?- pregunta este sin dejar de besar su cuello.

-Nhmm... C... Creo que no... Pero... Nhn-

-Lo importante se que nos sintamos bien... - dice jadeante y metiendo su Mano por debajo de la camisa de rubio, tweek sólo cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, craig desabotonaba la camisa de este y luego se la quito dejando su torso desnudo, de nuevo continuo besandolo en los labios y tweek empezó a hacer lo mismo con su camisa, haciendo que este se la quitara rápido y acariciando todo su fuerte torso.

La pareja se daba besos apasionados y se acarician sus cuerpos con deseo, y después de varios minutos así estos se deshacieron de sus shorts dejándolos caer en el suelo del baño junto a su ropa anterior, ahora ambos completamente desnudos siguieron explorando y acariciando sus cuerpos dejandose llevar por el placer que sentían en ese momento.

-C... Craig... Nhmm~ gime el rubio mientras siente los besos de craig sobre su piel- mhn.. -

-... Te deseo ahora tweek... - jadea algo agitado- quiero... Te quiero...

-Hazlo... Craig... -

En eso el azabache lo observa a los ojos y dándole otro apasionado beso intenta hacerlo en una posición diferente-... Tweek... Date la vuelta-

Tweek sólo hace lo que este le pide y se apoya de la pared, bajando su mirada con un fuerte rubor y sintiéndose bastante excitado. Craig sólo sujeto su cintura y la acaricio hasta llegar a su trasero, sentir las manos del azabache lo excitaron mucho más- Nhn... Craig... ¿Vas a... A... -

-...-sujetando su ya erecto pene, craig siguió acariciando el trasero del rubio con deseo y lo hizo gemir cuando rozó su ereccion en su entrada-... Tweek... Ya no puedo más... - craig jadeaba excitado y en eso lo empieza a penetrar mientras le sujeta las caderas con fuerza.

-N... Ngh... C... Craig... - este apretaba sus dientes con fuerza al sentir la intromisión, dolía un poco, aunque ya no tanto como la primera vez aún no se acostumbraba- ugh... -

-Tweek... ¿Estás bien?... - le habla craig cerca de su oído, acto seguido besa su cuello por varios segundos más.

-Nhn... S... Si... - dice tweek sintiéndose nuevamente excitado- muévete... Hazlo ya craig... - le pide en un gemido.

El azabache lo sujeta con fuerza y se empieza a mover, mientras sigue besando su cuello, este le daba profundas embestidas haciéndolo gemir de placer.

-¡N... Nhn! ¡Ah! C... Craig... Nhm~ dice tweek con la mirada gacha, luego la sube un poco y volteandola se encuentra con los labios de craig, quien lo besaba con deseo y excitacion.

-Nhn... T... Tweek... ¡Ugh! ... -

-Ngh... Ahh~... Ahh~... ¡Ahh! -

En el baño podían sólo podían escucharse los gemidos y respiraciones agitadas de la pareja, eso y el sonido de sus pieles chocar de forma frenética sin parar, sólo demostrándose lo mucho que se deseaban el uno a otro.

Después de varios minutos de penetracion el azabache llegó a su límite, en un ronco gemido este llegó al orgasmo y se vino fuertemente dentro del rubio quien gimio al sentir su líquido.

-U...Ughh... - craig mantenía sus ojos cerrados y liberaba todo en el blondo.

-Nhmm... Ugh- tweek jadeaba agitado y buscaba calmar su respiración, podía sentir el espeso líquido deslizarse por sus muslos.

-... Tweek... Ahh... -

Ambos se encontraban bastante sudorosos y sus mejillas aún estaban ruborizadas, en eso craig besa su cuello y espalda y lentamente sale de su cuerpo arrancandole un gemido.

-Ahh...craig... Ahh... M... Mis piernas...-dice tweek jadeante mientras poco a poco se deja caer hasta el suelo hasta quedar arrodillado.

Craig lo veía igual de jadeante y con una pequeña sonrisa imitó su acción, luego se le acerco y lo abrazo con ternura, quedándose así hasta que lograrán recuperar sus energías.

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

Tweek siempre había sido un niño algo... Especial, los padres del pequeño notaban su extraño interes por las cosas simples a pesar de que podía tenerlo absolutamente todo, jamás les armo berrinches por querer algún juguete caro ni nada por el estilo, y además de tierno era bastante inteligente, los obedecía en todo, cuando este se hizo un poco mayor seguía siendo un joven obediente, sin embargo habían veces en las que el adolescente se mostraba raro, como tratando de ocultar algo, en ocasiones llegaba a la mansión con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y los padres no entendían muy la razón de porque tanta felicidad, el blondo se mostraba algo... Enamorado, pero a pesar de que le preguntaron innumerables veces si gustaba de alguien este sólo se negó, el día que tweek terminó la secundaria ya todo estaba preparado para su viaje a Italia, el rubio ejercería su carrera en otro país, y aunque su reacción al enterarse no fue muy alegre que digamos los padres ya lo habían decidido, su hijo estudiaría en Italia, quisiera o no, no eceptarian una respuesta negativa por parte de este, su opinión era nula. El día de su partida tweek no sonrio en ningún momento, ya no estaba feliz, sólo con una expresión de tristeza y dolor, como si estuviera a punto de llorar pero conteniendose, y aún así los exigentes padres no sintieron ni un poco de pena por este, porque mientras su hijo tuviera éxito en sus estudios y se convirtiera en un gran empresario ellos estarían satisfechos.

Ya era casi media noche en la mansión y la luz encendida en la antigua habitación de tweek llamo la atención de Richard, el castaño se había despertado y se extraño al no ver a su mujer en la cama, así que salió un rato para saber en donde se encontraba, en eso se asomo por la puerta y vio a hellen husmear entre las cosas viejas de su hijo.

-Cariño ¿que estas haciendo? -

La castaña ahora sacaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño cuaderno del gabinete y se sentaba en la cama para comenzar a revisarlo, la mujer parecía concentrada y no respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Porque husmeas en la antigua habitación de nuestro hijo? ¿Y encima a esta hora? -

-... Richard... No podía dormir... Todo este asunto de tweek me tiene mal, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea el- le responde por fin en tono preocupado-... De repente se me vino a la cabeza entrar a su habitación y averiguar algo... -

-... ¿Averiguar que? -

-Es que... Yo si sabia que el nos estaba ocultando algo-

-¿Ah si? ¿Desde cuando?... -

-Desde hace ya varios años... Lo sabía... Pero simplemente lo deje pasar, y cuando nuestro hijo se fue a Italia lo olvidé por completo-

-... ¿Como? ¿Te refieres a cuando era apenas un niño?-

-... Más bien cuando era un adolescente... El actuaba raro de vez en cuando, se veía medio nervioso, y casi siempre lo veía con este cuaderno... -

-... ¿Y que tiene de especial este cuaderno? Digo... Según recuerdo ese sólo era su cuaderno de apuntes-

-Si sólo fuera su cuaderno de apuntes no se hubiera puesto tan nervioso cuando lo sorprendí escribiendo en el... -

-¿Y bien? Ya que lo estás viendo... ¿Descubriste que era lo que ocultaba? -

-Bueno... Por el momento sólo veo apuntes de varias materias... - dice esta mientras lo ve y pasa las páginas.

-Mmm... Entonces quizás estabas equi...

-Espera... - en eso la castaña se queda viendo una hoja en especifico y luego se la muestra a su marido, en la página había un dibujo de corazón que tenía escrito los nombres tweek x craig.

Richard vio el dibujo con algo de sorpresa- ¿craig? -

-... Si... Craig, y por este dibujo es más que claro que tweek estaba enamorado de él-

-... Será un chico de su clase ¿no? -

-¿Si es así porque nos negó tantas veces que le gustaba alguien?-

-Bueno... Quizás porque le daba vergüenza decirnos-

-Yo no me creo esa excusa... Si el quería estar con un chico de su clase nosotros hubieramos podido aceptarlo-

-Me refiero a que quizás le daba vergüenza admitir que tenía gustos diferentes cariño... Ya sabes, que era gay... -

-Mmm... Bueno... Puede ser-

-Además este cuaderno ya tiene seis años... Es algo de su pasado y posiblemente ya ni le interesa, ya sabes como son los adolescentes, puros amores pasajeros... -

-... -

-Cariño, se que este tema de tweek y su amorío con el chico del basurero te tiene mal, y creeme que a mi también, pero tienes tomartelo con un poco más de calma, recuerda lo que dijo Pete, tweek no puede sospechar que sabemos algo-

-... Si, tienes razón... Debo calmarme-

-Regresemos a la habitación cariño, y deja ese cuaderno en donde estaba...lo que necesitas ahora es descansar - dice Richard saliendo de la habitación.

Hellen observo nuevamente la página en donde se encontraba dibujado el corazón y se quedó pensativa ¿quien seria ese tal craig? Tendría que averiguarlo cuando se reencontrara con su hijo, sólo así sabría quien era su antiguo amor, así que sin querer darle más importancia al tema está sólo suspiro y volvió a guardar el cuaderno en el gabinete.

Mientras en la cabaña, tweek y craig ya se encontraban durmiendo en la cama, sin embargo el rubio empezó a abrir sus ojos con cansancio y volteo un poco su cabeza para ver la ventana, desde ahí podía ver las palmeras moverse por el fuerte viento, ya empezaba a hacer frío, y sintiendo como craig lo abrazaba más desde atrás este se quedó pensativo, había tenido un mal sueño y por eso despertó preocupado, uno en donde craig y el salían perjudicados, sin embargo no le quiso tomar mucha importancia y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero pasaban los minutos y ya no podía recuperar el sueño.

-Ngh... - tweek se mueve un poco y craig se da cuenta.

-... Tweek... ¿Que pasa? ¿No quieres que te abrace? - pregunta el azabache con voz baja.

-No... No es eso... Es que... Ya no puedo dormir... -

-¿Porque?... -

-... No lose- dice tweek sin querer hablar de su sueño.

-... ¿Te duele algo? -

Tweek sonríe un poco y se voltea para verlo a los ojos, aún sin soltarse de su abrazo-... Estoy bien... - le asegura tranquilo- creo que sólo sigo entusiasmado por nuestro viaje juntos... Ha sido increíble... -

-Si... Increíble, jamás creí que conocería este tipo de lugares en mi vida... -

-Eso es porque aún te falta soñar en grande craig... Ahora imagino que te vas a interesar en conocer otros lugares ¿no es asi? -

-No te mentire... Si me gustaría conocer más, como te dije antes ya es hora de que salga de mi zona de confort y empiece a cambiar mi vida... -

-Craig... Entonces... ¿Si estás considerando salir del basurero y empezar una nueva vida?-

-...Si-

El rubio sintió una gran felicidad al escuchar eso y lo beso en los labios con amor-... Me da mucho gusto que digas eso, craig, eres un gran hombre, trabajador, y también inteligente, además de super creativo, se que te irá muy bien... -

-... Gracias tweek... Antes creía que me lo decían por que les avergonzaba mi tipo de vida, pero ya entendí que el único que estaba mal era yo... No tiene nada de malo que quiera superarme... Además... En el fondo si es lo que deseo... -

-A mi jamás me avergonzo tu tipo de vida craig... Siempre te he admirado como no tienes idea, porque se que tu vida no ha sido fácil y aún así te has sabido mantener fuerte... Sin embargo... hay quienes no piensan igual que yo-

-¿Tus padres por ejemplo? -

-... Si, exacto... -

-Bueno... Cada quien tiene su manera de pensar tweek, y si ellos nunca van a querer relacionarse con personas como yo no podemos hacer nada-

-Ngh, no digas eso... Tu eres una gran persona-

-No creo que ellos piensen lo mismo... -

-Ellos nisiquiera te conocen craig-

-No tweek... Almenos... que tu quieras que los conozca-

En eso tweek se queda callado y aparta su mirada de este con expresión dudosa-... Este... Ngh-

-...-craig se queda serio y deja de abrazar al rubio, ahora colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y veía el techo en silencio.

-No te enojes por favor... - dice preocupado, lo menos que quería ahora era otra discusión- mira, yo se que te ofende que este ocultando nuestra relación... Pero es que... Temo a que mis padres y los demás te hagan daño, creeme, ellos pueden ofenderte mucho peor y no quiero eso, sin embargo yo se que algún día podre...

-Ya calmate tweek- lo interrumpe y suelta un suspiro.

-¿Uh? -

-No estoy enojado... -

-... ¿No? Yo creí que...

-Te entiendo, no te preocupes, ya se que antes me molestaba mucho, pero últimamente lo he pensado mucho y creo que... Bueno... Para cualquier padre seria mal visto que su hijo salga con un chico que vive en el basurero, y yo estaba aferrado a ese tipo de vida, sólo estaba pensando en mi y no en ti... Estaba siendo egoísta y... y también tenía miedo al cambio... -

-¿Al cambio craig?... -

-Si, ya sabes... Miedo a cambiar mi modo de vida, miedo a no poder enfrentar bien el cambio tweek-

-... Craig... Tu has pasado por cosas mucho más difíciles, tu padre por ejemplo... Lo has tenido que soportar a pesar de que ya eres independiente, siempre lo has sido desde que eras apenas un niño, tu mismo me lo has dicho ¿entonces porque debes tener miedo al cambio?... -

-... Si... He pasado por cosas difíciles, pero a pesar de eso ya estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida... -

-Lose craig... Y lo entiendo muy bien, pero se que puedes llegar más lejos, y para lograrlo sólo necesitas aceptar el cambio... -

-... Eso es verdad-

-... Sólo quiero que te vaya bien en tu vida, porque te amo... -

-... Si... Gracias...-

-Has madurado craig- le sonríe.

-¿Antes no era maduro? -

-Bueno si jeje, pero que por fin estés considerando el cambiar tu vida te hace mucho más maduro... -

-mmm... Pues si, supongo que después de pensarlo tanto finalmente me di cuenta de que estaba siendo conformista y además bastante necio... Ahora me siento terrible por como te hable antes-

-Si... Lo estabas siendo, pero ya llevas mucho tiempo viviendo en el basurero ¿que te puedo decir? Tampoco podía pensar que accedieras tan fácilmente-

-¿Y si quisiera seguir aferrado al basurero... Todavía me seguirias amando? -pregunta craig con duda.

-... Craig, eres el amor de mi vida... Yo jamás dejaría de amarte, y supongo que sólo seguiria insistiendo hasta que te hartes- le dice sonriente.

-Mmm... Amo esa insistencia tuya- craig voltea su cabeza para verlo y sonríe de medio lado.

-Lose, aunque no parezca y te pongas como cascarrabias...-

-...Bueno... creo que lo mejor es que me olvide del tema de tus padres y de esos reporteros acosadores por un tiempo... Mientras estes conmigo voy a estar bien-

-Si...pienso lo mismo, mientras este contigo es más que suficiente... - dice tweek acariciandole un poco el pecho desnudo- y pues... ya que no puedo dormir... ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme? -

-... ¿Como podría ayudarte a dormir? -

-Bueno, tal vez otra dosis de amor me haga caer rendido de cansancio... - le dice en tono coqueto.

-... Amor... Con gusto te ayudare- este vuelve a sonreír y sabiendo muy bien lo que quería tweek se mueve para quedar encima de este, pero sin dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo lo empieza a besar en los labios, tweek sólo le corresponde gustoso mientras sujeta sus mejillas y suelta varios suspiros, el beso era cada vez más ardiente y de nuevo la temperatura empezaba a subir en esa cabaña, sin necesidad de quitarse sus ropas ya que ambos se encontraban semidesnudos, sólo con sus shorts las cosas se les facilitaron más- tweek... Como me gustaría hacerte esto todos los días- le dice craig jadeante mientras besa su cuello y acaricia todo su cuerpo, teniendo como respuesta los dulces gemidos de tweek- te amo... -

-Nhm... Yo también te amo, y amo que me toques y beses de esta manera- le dice igual de jadeante y excitado, los besos de craig lograban encenderlo con mucha facilidad, y después de un rato así tweek no podía soportarlo más, lo necesitaba dentro, quería decírselo, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna craig ya había metido su mano por debajo de sus shorts y le acariciaba su intimidad haciéndolo gemir más alto, luego el azabache le bajó los shorts dejándolo completamente desnudo y se posicionaba sobre el, el más alto librará su erecto miembro de la tela y se le acercaba para besarlo de manera apasionada, mientras le separa un poco las piernas y comenzaba a penetrarlo, soltando un ronco jadeo al sentir su estrechez y haciendo que tweek cerrara sus ojos con fuerza y gimiera de placer, se sentía demasiado bien tenerlo dentro y ya se empezaba a acostumbrar, cuando craig salió un poco lo volvió a penetrar con más profundidad, y haciendo ya varias veces ese movimiento la noche se volvió mucho más apasionada, acariciandose y besándose con deseo, ambos gemian y respiraban de forma agitada mientras sentían llegar al orgasmo, era como estar en el cielo y minutos después llegaron a su límite.

-¡Ugh! Ahh... - gimio craig al venirse dentro de este, ese momento era glorioso.

-Ahh~ nhn... - tweek lo veía jadeante y abrazaba su espalda.

Luego de eso craig cayó sobre el cuerpo de tweek y lo abrazo de forma protectora mientras jadeaba exhausto, en eso ninguno decía nada, sus cuerpos estaban cansados y el silencio era cómodo.

-Ngh... G... Gracias... - dice tweek con voz cansada.

-Cuando quieras...-responde igual de cansado y besando sus labios con cariño, después salió de su cuerpo y se coloco a un lado dejando que el rubio abrazara su pecho y descansara ahí-... Ahora descansa... -

-Si...-respirando más calmado y con una sonrisa en el rostro tweek se aferra más a este y cierra sus ojos, dejándose llevar poco a poco por los brazos de morfeo.

Al día siguiente christophe desayunaba tranquilo en el apartamento y mientras veía su teléfono, revisando algunas de sus redes sociales y una que otra noticia importante, el castaño aún se encontraba en pijama y no tenía ningún plan para ese día, su único y mejor amigo estaba de viaje con su novio y la verdad no tenía ganas de salir a beber sólo, ahora que lo pensaba su vida era bastante solitaria sin el rubio a su lado.

En eso escucha a alguien tocar la puerta y se extraña un poco, era imposible que su amigo haya querido regresar tan temprano ¿pero quien podía ser? Aburrido y soltando un suspiro se levanto de la mesa y dejando su teléfono ahí empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, fuera quien fuera lo vería en pijama y aún así le daba igual, era su día libre después de todo.

-Ya voy, ya voy... - dice Christophe harto al ver que no dejaba de tocar la puerta, y al abrirla abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver quien era.

-Muy buenos días... Christophe... - decía un Pete con expresión serena- por lo que veo llegue demasiado temprano- comenta al verlo aun en pijama- aunque ya son más de las nueve -

-... Vaya sorpresa... Yo creí que los vampiros sólo salían de noche- se burla Christophe sin apartar su mirada de el.

-Mmm... Tan bromista como siempre, pero no me compares con vampiros, los odio... - dice igual de tranquilo, ni antes ni ahora le tomaría importancia a los infantiles comentarios del amiguito de tweek.

-... ¿Que quieres? -

-Bueno... ¿Para que otra cosa vendría a este apartamento si no es por tweek?... No ha contestado mis llamadas así que quise venir a ver si estaba bien-

-Tweek esta de maravilla, gracias por preocuparte... Pero lamentablemente no esta aquí así que perdiste tu viaje-

-... ¿Y no lo estarás cubriendo para así evitarme de nuevo?-

-No... Pero sí quieres revisa todo el apartamento, así verás que no miento-

-... No es necesario llegar a eso, sólo lo supuse ya que ustedes dos son cómplices en todo, no me extrañaría la verdad-

-Ni tweek ni yo somos tan inmaduros para andar jugando a las escondidas... Pete... -

-Bueno... ¿Entonces porque mejor no me dices en donde esta tweek? -

-¿Para que quieres saberlo? ¿Vas a seguirlo como siempre?-pregunta con una ceja levantada.

-Simple curiosidad... Es que... Me interesa saber que es lo que lo tiene tan ocupado aparte del trabajo como para que no acepte salir conmigo en ningún momento-

-¿Si sabes que no le interesas para nada, verdad? Ya dejalo en paz...-

-...Si, de eso no tengo ni la menor duda, ya tuvimos nuestra conversación antes y pues ya me dejó claro que no le interesó, sin embargo no veo porque no podamos ser amigos... ¿nisiquiera de esa forma le interesó?-

Christophe frunce un poco el ceño y le habla en voz seria, casi como en un susurro-... Tweek ya sabe lo que buscas en realidad... Así que nisiquiera te esfuerces en ser tan hipócrita con el... No es tan ingenuo como piensas... -

-... Yo sólo intento acercarme más a el, al fin y acabo somos socios, no entiendo porque tanto rechazo de su parte hasta para una simple salida de socios... Yo ya me disculpe con el y se que no soy correspondido, sin embargo siento que sigue molesto conmigo, cosa que sigo sin entender ya que lo único que quiero ahora es que la empresa vaya por buen camino... -

-Si claro, y que mejor camino que ligandote al hijo de los empresarios más adinerados del país ¿verdad? Yo no te creo nada Pete... -

-Bien... No me creas, total, lo que menos me importa en la vida es si me crees o no... -

-...-

-Pero ya que no me dirás donde esta tweek ¿porque mejor no me aclaras una duda que tengo? Eres su mejor amigo así que obvio debes saberlo, si me dices la verdad lo dejaré tranquilo...-

-... ¿De que se trata? -pregunta desconfiado.

-... Tweek está saliendo con alguien ¿verdad? Es por eso que nunca quiere salir conmigo-

-... Por favor, si tweek no acepta salir contigo es porque simplemente no le interesas, no precisamente debe tener a alguien más...

-No respondiste mi pregunta... ¿Está saliendo con alguien si o no? -

-No... -

-¿Entonces porque no me quieres decir donde esta? -

-Pues porque se que eres un acosador Pete, y no quiero que le eches a perder su día... -

-Mmm... Pues ya que no sale con nadie no debería de rendirme tan fácilmente, tweek es libre... Y mientras sea así no pierdo las esperanzas... -

-Tsk... Tweek nunca te va a querer ya aceptalo-

-Eso ya lo veremos... -le dice Pete con expresión seria mientras se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar- felicidades Christophe, eres todo un experto en guardar secretos, tweek ha de estar orgulloso... -

El castaño se le quedo viendo algo molesto y no dijo nada, luego cerró cerro la puerta y regresó a la cocina al ver cómo este se subía al auto, después de esa conversación con Pete se había quedado bastante dudoso, era claro que Pete sabía algo, ¿sino porque insinuaba que tweek si estaba con alguien más? ¿Pero de saber algo porque lo interrogaba a el? Ese bastardo sólo quería sacarle información pero no lo lograría, de eso podía estar seguro, sin embargo ahora se sentía preocupado por su amigo, ahora no podía estar tranquilo porque sabía que Pete tramaba algo.

Pete sabía perfectamente que Christophe, o más bien el perro fiel de tweek no le diría absolutamente nada, pues obvio no echaría a su amigo de cabeza, sin embargo quiso ir a ver que tan bien mentía el castaño, Pete pensó que le diría de forma directa que el rubio estaba en un viaje de negocios, pero por lo visto este no estaba enterado de la mentira con la que se estaba cubriendo tweek, así que simplemente no le quiso decir donde carajo estaba. Y probablemente ahora estuviera sospechando de él, pero el pelinegro no se preocupo para nada, lo que Christophe pensara le importaba una mierda, siempre y cuando no interfiera en sus planes todo estaría bien.

Al llegar a su apartamento, Pete busco sentarse en el sofá y sacándose tranquilamente el teléfono de su chaleco empezó a marcarle al rubio.

Tweek y craig aún se encontraban en la cabaña y se preparaban para ir a pasear un rato fuera del hotel, mientras craig se colocaba sus zapatos y escucho el teléfono de tweek sonar, viendo el aparato sobre la cama no pudo evitar ver lo que decía, pete, ¿quien demonios era ese tal Pete? Sería alguno de sus tantos amigos ricos quiso pensar. Justo en eso tweek sale del baño, este aún se abotonaba la camisa y camino hasta su teléfono para sujetarlo.

-Ngh... - soltó el rubio sin querer atender, así que colgó de inmediato.

-... ¿No vas a contestar? -

-No... No es importante... - le dice.

-¿Como sabes? ¿Y si es una emergencia? -

-No lo creo craig... -

-... ¿Quien es... Pete? - pregunta este fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Pete? Bueno... El es un socio de mi empresa, posiblemente quiera hablar sobre trabajo pero vamos es domingo, que se espere hasta mañana-

-Mmm... Ok... -

-¿Ya estas listo? -

-Ahora lo estoy... - dice craig al terminar de colocarse sus zapatos.

-Bien, pues vámonos ya- sonríe el rubio.

Pete se quedó viendo su teléfono con seriedad y no quiso llamar más, sabía que sería en vano, tweek no atendería hasta que regresará de su estúpido viajesito con el bastardo del basurero-... Tsk... Maldito tweek, eres tan ingenuo que crees que podrás ocultarlo por siempre... Crees que vas a ser feliz... Pero ya todo está por venirse abajo- asegura el pelinegro mientras lanza el teléfono a un lado, muy pronto la felicidad del rubio se convertiría en una depresión irreparable.

Tweek había llevado a craig a varios lugares bellos de la playa y sonreía feliz al ver sus expresiones de asombro, sin duda era un fin de semana que jamás olvidaría, tanto craig como el se la estaban pasando increíble. Todo su día fue de paseo y probaron deliciosos platillos extravagantes, aunque en ocasiones craig le dijera que dejara de gastar tanto en el a tweek no le importaba gastarse todo el dinero del mundo con tal de complacer a su azabache favorito.

Y más tarde.

-¿Ya viste esto tweek?... Son conchas y otras cosas de mar... - dice craig curioso mientras veía el collar que acababa de comprar tweek en la entrada del hotel.

-Si... Así es... Está muy lindo, pero no más que este bello dije... - le dice sonriente mientras le enseña su tan preciado collar.

Craig sólo le sonríe y luego sujeta su mano, luego de eso la pareja camino directamente hacia la cabaña y al entrar tweek dio pequeños pasos hacia la cama y bajo un poco su mirada, craig veía su espalda en silencio.

-... Son las seis... - comenta craig.

-Si... Creo que... Ya es hora de que regresemos- dice en tono desanimado.

-Fue divertido... Mientras duró - dice acercándosele.

-... Si... Lo fue - tweek se voltea y lo ve a los ojos.

-... -

-Craig... Yo espero que... Podamos tener más momentos así juntos, este fin de semana fue uno de los mejores de mi vida... -

-Tweek, claro que podremos pasar más tiempo juntos... - le dice con una sonrisa- no estés triste... -

-Es que adoro convivir contigo craig, y me duele que tengamos que separarnos de nuevo... -

-... Bueno, se que para ti es difícil sacar tiempo libre... Pero igual lograremos vernos en otro momento, puede que entre semana podamos-

-... Si, si... Tienes razón, quizás estoy siendo muy negativo-

-No te preocupes... ¿Ya le marcaste a Sebastián para que nos venga a buscar? -

-No, le enviare un mensaje... - en eso tweek se saca el teléfono de su bolsillo y justo empieza a sonar.

-Ngh ¿es enserio? -

-¿Quien es? -

-Mi mamá - le dice al contestar la llamada-... Hola mamá- saluda tranquilo.

-Tweek, hijo... ¿A que hora vas a regresar de tu viaje de negocios?- pregunta la castaña.

-Estaba por escribirle a Sebastián para que me venga a buscar ¿porque?-

-Ya veo... es que tu padre y yo planeamos hacer una cena especial... Ya sabes, con nuestro hijo presente-

-Mmm...Y seguramente con los thelman ¿no es asi? - dice tweek algo aburrido.

-No... Esta vez no, solo queremos pasar tiempo con nuestro hijo... ¿Tiene algo de malo? -

-Bueno... No... Pero estoy seguro de que me deben de tener alguna otra noticia, no me digan que debo administrar una cuarta empresa-

-Tweek... Sólo queremos verte... - le dice sería.

-Oh... - tweek se extraña un poco al escuchar eso, aunque en el fondo sabía que algo debían de querer- En ese caso... Estaré allá de siete a ocho... - le dice.

-Muy bien, te esperamos... - dice esta al colgar la Llamada.

-... -

-¿Pasa algo malo?... -

-Ehh... No, no nada... Mis padres quieren que cene con ellos... -

-Entiendo... En ese caso date prisa y escribele a Sebastián, no querrás llegar tarde a esa cena... -

-Si... Eso haré... -tweek le empieza a escribir a su chófer y este le responde casi de inmediato, diciendo que justo iba saliendo para allá-... Ya viene para acá... -

-Bien... -

El rubio suspira cansado y se le queda viendo a craig, de nuevo volvería a su otra vida en donde no tenía mucha felicidad que digamos.

-Tweek... El viaje hasta acá es como de una hora y media ¿no?-

-Si ¿porque?-

-... ¿Cómo que porque? Aún podemos... Bueno... Tener un buen rato juntos-

-Si... Es verdad- le sonríe algo tímido.

En eso craig se acerca al blondo y le sujeta su mejilla, sonriendo un poco le da un tierno beso en los labios y tweek corresponde de inmediato.

-... Hazme el amor- pide tweek algo jadeante.

Como respuesta a eso craig sólo se adueñó nuevamente de sus labios pero con un beso mucho más apasionado, mientras le empezaba a quitar la camisa y lo llevaba hasta la cama recostadolo y colocándose sobre el, tweek lo besaba de la misma manera y se dejaba llevar por la excitacion, soltando pequeñas risitas traviesas mientras sentían las caricias en sus cuerpos desnudos, estos sólo le sacaban provecho al poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

-Tweek llegará de siete a ocho de la noche... - dice hellen a su esposo y a Pete los cuales se encontraban sentados en el sofá, acto seguido también tomó asiento.

-Bien Pete... ¿Y que tienes planeado hacer ahora? - pregunta Richard con una taza de café en su mano.

-... Bueno... Imagino que tweek dejará primero a ese muerto de hambre en el basurero y luego vendrá a la mansión, es en ese justo momento que aprovechare para meterme a ese horrible lugar y hablar con el... -

-¿Y que le dirás a ese infeliz? - pregunta la mujer.

-... Pues la verdad señora tweak... Que el y tweek jamas podrán ser felices porque son demasiado diferentes, el es muy poca cosa para su hijo y se lo haré saber muy bien... Le destrozare el autoestima-

-Tu dile lo que sea Pete, pero dejale muy en claro que se aleje de nuestro hijo... - pide hellen frustrada.

-No se preocupe... Eso haré... -

-... Lo único que me frustra de todo esto es que no podamos reclamarle a tweek el haberse metido con ese imbécil... - dice Richard con molestia.

-Lose, se como se sienten, pero recuerden lo que les dije, quédense tranquilos para que tweek no sospeche nada, como si este problema no estuviera pasando... Al igual que ese chófer, no pueden decir nada-

-Ngh, ese es otro a quien quisiera gritarle - dice Hellen con molestia- el también nos estaba viendo la cara-

-El no esta en esta mansión ¿verdad? Tanto el como esas sirvientas pueden llegar a ser bastante chismosos -

-No, el vive en un apartamento no muy lejos de aquí, y seguramente ya está buscando a nuestro hijo... Las sirvientas todas afuera, siempre que vienes tu les digo que nos dejen a solas... - informa hellen con seriedad.

-Muy bien... -

-Hazte cargo Pete... Separaralos, y prometemos que te vamos a recompensar muy bien... - habla Richard y la mujer asiente de acuerdo.

-... Dejenmelo a mi-

La noche cayó apenas el reloj las siete, y Sebastián ya venía de regreso a denvel después de recoger a la pareja.

-¿Se la pasaron bien? - pregunta el chófer mientras conduce.

-Ahh... De maravilla... - responde tweek recostando su cabeza en el hombro de craig.

-Ya veo joven... Esa sonrisa lo dice todo-

-Si... La verdad nos la pasamos bastante bien, me gustó mucho mi sorpresa... - dice craig sonriendo un poco.

-Me alegra escuchar eso joven craig... -

-Fue como un sueño Sebastián... un sueño que lastimosamente acaba de terminar, bueno, no hasta que me separe de craig... Mientras aún es un sueño-

-Si joven tweek, todo un sueño... - sonríe.

-Pero no fue un sueño, fue la realidad tweek ¿no te alegra eso?-

-Ngh, claro que si craig... Sólo es una manera de decir que todo fue maravilloso... -

-Bueno, eso sí... Fue maravilloso-

El chófer sólo sonreía y reía un poco mientras conducía, la pareja detrás derrochaba demasiado amor y la verdad se sentía muy feliz por ellos, después de todo merecían ser felices. Y después de más de un hora conduciendo este por fin llegó a su primera parada la cual era el basurero.

-Ok... Aquí abandono el barco, que tengan muy buena noche... - dice craig mientras ve al blondo.

-Ngh... No, aún no... - le pide con ojos tristes y sujetando su brazo.

-Tweek... Debo regresar a casa-

-... Pero es que... -

-Recuerda la cena con tus padres, debes darte prisa... - le dice craig.

-... -

-Joven tweek ya casi son las ocho... - avisa el chófer.

-Si... Está bien... Adiós craig... -

En eso craig le da un largo pero dulce beso en los labios mientras acaricia su mejilla y tweek corresponde de inmediato, luego el azabache se aparta y quitando suavemente la mano de su mejilla abre la puerta del auto para salir- te amo... - le dice el azabache en el momento de cerrar la puerta y buscar su maleta, y después de avisarle al chófer que ya podía irse este se despidió de ambos con la mano.

-Adiós... Mi amor... - susurra tweek mientras mueve su mano y no deja de verlo por la ventana, hasta perderlo de vista.

-Ahhh...el amor... - dice Sebastián mientras empieza a conducir.

Pete vio el elegante auto del chófer alejarse y se quedó en silencio, llevaba más de una hora y media ahí esperando a que llegarán y ya por fin había llegado el momento, saliendo de su auto y obviamente dejándolo al cuidado de alguien confiable pete se adentro al basurero y se dedico a averiguar cual seria el hogar de ese sucio bastardo.

Craig dejo su maleta sobre la cama y luego la abrió para empezar a sacar todo, a parte de su ropa tweek le había comprado otras cosas más, este sólo soltó un suspiro y sonrio al recordar a su rubio, aún sentía mariposas en el estómago al pensar en el y más al saber lo que habían hecho en esa cabaña, esos tres momentos tan ardientes fueron lo mejor del viaje, y apenas se acababan de despedir y ya lo extrañaba.

Mientras el azabache ordenaba todo alguien toco la puerta, este detuvo lo que hacía y quedándose un rato dudoso salió a ver quien era ¿sería el imbécil de su padre? Karen solia llamarlo así que dudaba que fuera la niña ¿y si era su padre e intentaba robarle? Haciéndose todas esas preguntas craig llamo para saber quién era- ¿quién es? -

-... - Pete se quedó callado y luego con un expresión seria dijo- soy alguien que te pondrá los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra de una vez por todas-

Craig abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar eso y luego frunció el ceño ¿que mierda se creía el imbécil que estaba tras la puerta? Al recibir tal respuesta el azabache abrió la puerta y se le quedó viendo al sujeto enfrente, era un chico, más o menos de su edad, con cabello oscuro y un peculiar mechón rojo, además vestía de forma elegante, definitivamente no era del basurero.

-... ¿Quien carajos eres? - vuelve a preguntar craig con seriedad- y no me vengas otra vez con esa respuesta de mierda... -

-Vaya... Por esa forma de hablar si que se nota que vienes del basurero- dice este cruzandose de brazos- seguro eres un ignorante, nada decente... -

-¿Y que esperabas? ¿Que le hablara bonito a un completo desconocido? No seas imbécil y dime que quieres... -

-... Soy alguien muy cercano a tweek... -

-¿Que? -

-Así como lo escuchaste... Y la razón por la que vine a este asqueroso lugar fue para decirte que salgas de inmediato de su vída...-

-... Escucha, nose quien mierda eres ni me interesa, pero no permitiré que vengas a hablarme así en mi propia casa ¿además porque coño tendría que alejarme de tweek? Tu no eres nadie para venir a pedirme eso- le dice enojado.

-... Aquí el único que no es nadie eres tu-

-Si no te callas ni te largas en este mismo momento voy a...

-Tranquilo... no vine aquí para pelear, lo único que quiero es que te alejes de tweek para siempre... Creeme, es por tu propio bien-

-¿Pero de que mierda estás hablando? - pregunta serio y sin entender.

-... - en eso Pete suspira con la cabeza gacha y lo ve nuevamente a los ojos con expresión seria-... Los dos sabemos que tu relación con tweek es sólo un chiste ¿no te cansas de ser usado? -

-... ¿Porque dices eso? -

-Seguramente tweek dice amarte y tu le crees, pero eso sólo es una mentira, porque yo se muy bien que no te esta tomando en serio... -

-... No tengo porque escuchar tus mentiras- craig estaba por cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero se detiene al escuchar algo que lo sorprendió bastante.

-Tweek y yo somos amantes... -

-... ¿Que dijiste? -

-Que yo... Me acosté con tweek, en varias ocasiones... Y ahora que te veo bien entiendo porque te busco-

-¿Que eres tu de tweek?... ¿De donde mierda se conocen? -

-Mmm... Supongo que ahora debo darte una mejor explicación, escucha... Yo conocí a tweek en Italia, estudiamos juntos y pues... Desde ese entonces somos amigos, bueno, la palabra amigo se queda corta por el montón de cosas que hemos hecho los dos juntos... Se que tweek se ve algo inocente y tierno a la primera pero la verdad es que le gusta acostarse con chicos apuestos, es por eso que pienso que sólo te está utilizando... -

-... - craig sólo lo veía serio y escuchaba todo lo que le decía.

-En fin... Tweek fue así durante toda la universidad, pero después de que se graduará y logrará administrar su propia empresa se convirtió en mi socio, así que si, no sólo somos amantes... Sino también socios, nos vemos muy seguido en el trabajo... Y porque no también en nuestras camas-

-Ngh, no... eso no puede ser... Tweek no es asi- le dice enojado.

-Que bien te tiene engañado... De hecho me das algo de pena, pero entiendelo de una vez... Tweek es un chico apuesto y adinerado, sus padres los empresarios más importantes de este país, el es heredero de una gran fortuna, y tu... Pues que te puedo decir, vives en un basurero... No te veo futuro por ningún lado, eres patético y se ve que no puedes ofrecerle absolutamente nada de valor... Porque eres pobre y siempre vas a pertenecer a este basurero como la basura que eres... ¿Tu crees que tweek va a renunciar a todo lo que tiene por ti? ¿Que va arriesgar su imagen importante y que realmente te ama? No seas tan ingenuo por dios... El no te ama, sólo está jugando contigo-

El azabache se había quedado mudo al escuchar todo eso, normalmente su reacción habría sido golpear a ese imbécil por decirle todo eso, pero la realidad era que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su respiración se volvía un poco entrecortada y sentía una gran frustración y tristeza dentro de él, de nuevo ese sentimiento de inseguridad se apoderaba de el, sus ojos picaban, y su corazón dolía.

-... Losiento pero... Es la verdad... Conozco a tweek desde hace seis años y pues se que le gusta la diversión, sin embargo no pensé que caería tan bajo al meterse con personas pobres del basurero... -

-T... Tweek y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho... mucho tiempo... - le dice con dificultad.

-Bueno, entonces más fácil para el ¿no? Es que para el es mucho más entrenido acostarse con los amigos que con desconocidos... Ahora entiendo porque me rechazaba tanto al llegar a este país, el tenia algo nuevo que probar... Osea a ti, aunque igual me busca de vez en cuando para tener Sexo en mi apartamento o en el suyo... -

-... ¿C... Cual es tu nombre? - pregunta en voz baja.

-... Escucha, se que todo esto que estoy diciendo es muy difícil para ti, pero si creíste que porque tweek te sacaba a pasear y otras cosas más te amaba estabas muy equivocado... Tweek no es lo que parece, es por eso que te digo todo esto, para que no sigas cayendo en su juego-

-Dime tu nombre... -

-No creo que...

-¡Dimelo!-

-... Está bien, te lo diré... Pero antes de que lo sepas, hay una última cosa que debes saber... -

-... Habla ya-

-... Los padres de tweek, ya saben de su relación... Y te quieren lejos de su hijo ya que arruinas su imagen-

-... -

-... Mi nombre es Pete... - le dice este antes de darle una última mirada seria y se aleja de este- enserio... Tweek si que enloquecio a meterse a este lugar... Es un asco- se queja este mientras camina.

-... - Craig se quedó casi en shock y recordó ese nombre, Pete, el mismo que había llamado a tweek esa tarde, el rubio dijo que era un socio de su empresa así que pete no mentía ¿será por eso que no le quiso contestar y se puso medio nervioso? ¿Porque es su amante? Ya no sabía ni que pensar en ese momento, se sentía demasiado confundido y sobre todo dolido, así que sin querer estar más afuera cerro la puerta y regreso a su habitación, ahí vio nuevamente la maleta abierta y camino hasta ella revisando lo que aún había dentro, en eso saca una pequeña foto impresa de tweek y el en la playa y se le queda viendo- Tsk... - su expresión se volvió molesta y rompió la foto, se sentía tan frustrado en ese momento, que no quería ver nada de tweek, así que completamente cegado por la rabia destrozó todo lo que este le había obsequiado, luego golpeó la maleta enfurecido y la dejó tirada en el piso, ignorando todo el desastre que había causado- eres un maldito mentiroso tweek... - susurra molesto mientras sale de su habitación.

En la mansión, tweek era recibido amablemente por la sirvienta quien apenas al verlo le abrió la puerta, el rubio le agradeció con una sonrisa y siguió adentrándose al enorme hogar, mientras caminaba sintió algo extraño en el aire, no lo comprendía muy bien, pero se sentía algo tensa la sala. Justo en eso vio a sus padres bajar por las escaleras, ambos castaños al verlo mantenieron su expresión serena y caminaron hasta el.

-Hijo... - dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que gusto que hayas podido venir... - dice su padre.

-Mamá... Papá... - tweek les da un cariñoso abrazo y luego los ve con una sonrisa- bueno... Se que si no venia se iban a ofender, así que aquí estoy-

-Y nos alegra... Llegaste justo a tiempo, vamos a la mesa- hellen camino junto a su hijo y esposo y luego tomaron asiento.

-...-tweek notaba algo extraño en sus padres, es decir, sus expresiones eran las de siempre, pero estaban demasiado tranquilos, su atención fue dirigida ahora a las cocineras quienes empezaban a servirles su cena.

-¿Como te fue en tu viaje de negocios hijo? - pregunta Richard.

-Si hijo ¿a quien ibas a ver por cierto? -

-A un arquitecto... Me fue bien-

-Mmm que bueno... -

-Si jeje... ¿Y ustedes como están? -

-... Estamos bien cariño... - dice Hellen.

-Me alegra... Y... Debo decirles que me sorprendió un poco que me llamaran para que tuviéramos una cena familiar, sin hablar sobre... Bueno, ya saben... Herencia-

-Si... Lo sabemos, pero ya habrán más tiempo para esos temas hijo- dice el castaño tranquilo.

-... Claro que si - le sonríe.

En eso todos empiezan a comer su comida, tweek pudo sentir las miradas de sus padres sobre el durante toda la cena y de nuevo tenía esa extraña sensación, ellos estaban actuando algo diferente, y al mismo tiempo seguían siendo los mismos, no lo entendía. Mientras comían habían un largo silencio, silencio que rompió hellen.

-Hijo... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

-Ngh, claro mamá ¿que pasa? -

-... ¿Quien es... Craig? - pregunta curiosa.

Tweek abrió sus ojos como platos y sintió el corazón paralizarse por un segundo, ahora latía con fuerza ¿como es que... Su madre sabia de craig? Algo nervioso este sólo bajo la mirada y la vio nuevamente.

-¿Craig? N... Nose mamá... ¿Porque me lo preguntas?... -

-... Es que estuve ordenando algunas cosas en tu habitación y encontré tu viejo cuaderno de apuntes, y pues... De casualidad vi cierto dibujo de corazón con tu nombre y el de ese craig... Pero dudo que no sepas quien es hijo-

-Ngh... - apenado- ahh... Si... Ya lo recuerdo, craig era... Un chico de mi escuela jeje... -

-¿Lo ves cariño? Era lo más lógico... -

-Mm... Ya veo, y estabas enamorado de el supongo-

-...Si... Es que fue hace ya mucho tiempo mamá, ni siquiera recordaba que había hecho ese dibujo jeje - ríe un poco nervioso- craig es sólo un amor de mi adolescencia, pero ya es cosa del pasado-

-Bueno... ¿Y porque nunca nos hablaste sobre el? -

-Pues... Porque... Bueno, yo era muy tímido y ni siquiera tenía el valor de hablarle a él... También me daba vergüenza decirles que estaba sintiendo cosas por un chico... -

-... Si... Fue lo que pensamos... - dice Richard.

-... Mamá... Igual ordenar ¿no es trabajo de las sirvientas? -

-Si cariño, lose, pero quise recordar un poco los días que aún vivías aquí, además no quisiera que arrojen a la basura algo importante... -

-... Si...entiendo... - tweek baja su mirada y aún siente algo de nervios, por un momento casi se le sale el corazón.

Continuará... -


	20. Chapter 20

Tweek regreso al apartamento después de la cena con sus padres y camino directo a su habitación, sujetando su maleta y abriendo la puerta escucho salir a christophe de su cuarto, en eso volteo a verlo.

-Christophe... -

-Al fin llegas... Tengo algo que decirte- dijo Christophe cruzado de brazos y algo serio.

-Si... Es que tuve que ir directo a la mansión porque mis padres querían que cenara con ellos, no me dio tiempo de venir al apartamento a arreglar todo, pero... ¿Que pasa? ¿Porque esa cara?-

-... Pete vino a buscarte esta mañana-

-Ngh ¿que? -

-Ese bastardo no se rinde en lo absoluto... -

-¿Que quería? -

-Hablar contigo... Ya que dice que rechazas sus llamadas se "preocupo" y quiso venir a ver si estabas bien-

-No le dijiste donde estaba ¿verdad? -

-Claro que no tweek ¿por quien me tomas? Simplemente le dije que habías salido, sin embargo no quedó del todo convencido, el muy imbécil quería que te dijera específicamente en donde estabas, seguramente para seguirte o algo, obviamente no le di esa información-

-... El me llamo esta tarde antes de que Sebastián fuera por nosotros, quien sabe que querra-

-¿Tu que crees que quiera tweek?... Pete no se ha rendido contigo, y yo se que hará lo que sea para conquistarte, ser tu novio o hasta algo más-

Tweek se quedo pensando por un momento y se adentro a su habitación dejando la maleta sobre la cama, el castaño sólo lo veía sacar su ropa y otras cosas que compro en su viaje.

-Tweek... Yo no creo que Pete te deje en paz sólo porque le dijiste que no estabas interesado en el... Escucha, el ya sospecha que te ves con alguien a las espaldas de todos-

Al escuchar eso tweek se detuvo y lo vio sin entender-... ¿Que? ¿Como que sospecha? -

-Pues no le prestas atención en lo absoluto, ignoras sus llamadas, sales din decirle ni un palabra, tweek... pete no es tonto... Sabe que te ves con alguien-

-A donde yo vaya no es su problema... Pete no tiene ningún derecho a querer saber lo que hago en mi vida privada-

-Nose trata sólo de eso tweek... El sabe algo, lose... -

-... ¿Dices que sabe que salgo con craig?... No es posible-

-No estoy totalmente seguro de eso... Pero se que no se detendrá hasta saberlo-

-... -

-Tienes que tratar de ser más cuidadoso en tu relación... Pete es un maldito y no dudaría en abrír la boca si los descubre juntos... -

-¿Y que se supone que haga?... Estoy siendo lo más cuidadoso posible, no ando gritándolo a los cuatro vientos Chris-

-... Tal vez no, pero pete quiere saber la verdad de cualquier manera... Ya sea por tu propia boca o averiguandolo el mismo-

-Ngh Chris, quizás estas siendo un poco exagerado, Pete no tendría porque perjudicarme... El sabe que no le conviene para nada-

-Tu también tenias un mal presentimiento con Pete ¿lo olvidaste? -

-Si, no lo niego, pero a veces también puedo ser algo dramático y paranoico... Chris, tampoco estamos hablando de un psicópata vengador por dios- dijo el blondo mientras seguía ordenando su maleta.

-... No deberías de subestimar a pete, pareciese que aún no lo conoces bien... -

-Y tu tendrías que calmarte un poco más Chris, se que Pete no te agrada para nada, pero hablas de él como si se tratara de un delincuente-

-Bien... Te dejaré tranquilo, pero espero que algún día te tomes enserio todo lo que te estoy diciendo, no quiero que luego te lleves una sorpresa... -

-En estos momentos estoy muy bien con craig, me siento feliz, y no me voy a amargar la vida pensando en lo que según tu quiere hacer pete-

-... Ok... Buenas noches- Christophe dejo la conversación hasta ahí y regreso a su habitación, le molestaba y preocupaba esa ingenuidad en su amigo sobre su "inofensivo" socio, sabía que sería una total desventaja para el rubio.

-Ay Chris... - suspiro, sacando por último una foto de la maleta y cerrandola se quedó observándola con una enternecida sonrisa, su viaje con craig lo había dejado con un muy buen humor y se sentía más unido a él que nunca, no dejaría que nadie arruinara eso.

Después de ordenar todo el rubio se cambio su ropa por una más cómoda para dormir y se recostó en su cama con una sonrisa tranquila, en eso sujeto su teléfono y vio algunas fotos que se había tomado en su viaje con craig, visitando varios lugares hermosos y probando excelentes platillos, sin duda el mejor fin de semana de su vída.

-Craig... Me pregunto si ya estas dormido, apenas nos separamos y ya te extraño... - dijo Tweek buscando su número para marcarle.

Mientras en otro lado, craig estaba sentado en su cama con la cabeza gacha, su expresión era de decepción, enojo y tristeza, todas esas sentimientos lo estaban invadiendo por completo desde que hablo con el pelinegro, escuchando ese montón de porquerías sobre tweek y sintiéndose como un estúpido juguete que fue usado hasta más no poder para después ser arrojado a la basura. Después de que por fin empezará a sentir seguridad y más confianza en sí mismo llegaba ese imbécil y mandaba su autoestima a la mierda, destrozandole todas sus esperanzas y diciendo que su gran amor de toda la vida no era lo que aparentaba.

El timbre de su teléfono lo hizo levantar la mirada, viéndo el aparato sobre la cama y notando el nombre del rubio en la pantalla, este pensó en no responder, pero se sentía tan cabreado y usado, que solamente quiso saber que estupidez hipócrita tenía que decir tweek, así que sujeto el teléfono y respondió.

-¿Que quieres? - pregunto con fastidio.

A tweek le extraño un poco ese tono de voz-... Ngh, hola... sólo quería... Escucharte, pero... Perdón ¿estabas apunto de dormírte?- pregunto con pena, tampoco quería parecer sofocante.

-No... Pero no tengo ganas de escucharte a ti ahora-

-... ¿Como? Pero... - parpadeo confuso.

-Además estoy ocupado... Haré collares para salir a vender mañana y ya he perdido demasiado tiempo-

-Craig... ¿Que te pasa? te escuchas muy molesto -

-... Dejame tranquilo - dijo craig colgando la llamada y tirando el teléfono sobre la cama.

-Craig por favor, dime que... ¿Craig? Ngh... Me colgó- dijo preocupado, en eso intento llamarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez no respondió, el azabache había apagado su teléfono- ¿porque se oía tan molesto?... ¿Será que... Tuvo un mal encuentro con su padre y eso lo puso de mal humor? Pero... Si así fuera no pagaría la rabia conmigo - se pregunto aún sin entender su extraño comportamiento-... Espero poder hablar con él mañana...- tweek dejo su teléfono sobre el pequeño gabinete a un lado de la cama y se recosto algo cansado, preparándose para dormir ya que mañana tenía mucho trabajo, este no podía dejar de pensar en la manera tan fría en como le había hablado craig.

La mañana siguiente, tweek se levantó temprano y luego se preparo para irse a la empresa, está vez si espero a su amigo y mientras esté aun se vestía en su habitación el blondo comía algo de cereal en la cocina, sin embargo parecía más concentrado en otra cosa que en su desayuno, no se sacaba de la cabeza a craig, quería llamarlo, pero pero aún era muy temprano y no quería molestarlo, así que pensó en dejarle un mensaje, tarde o temprano tendría que leerlo.

-... A ver... - dijo dejando a un lado su cereal y sujetando su teléfono, ahí empezó a escribir-... Hola craig... Supongo que ayer estabas molesto por algo, pero si así fuese me lo hubieras dicho, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, yo siempre te voy a escuchar y estaré dispuesto a ayudarte... Por favor, cuando puedas responde a mi mensaje, te amo... - envió el mensaje y suspiro.

-¿Hoy toca cereal? - dijo el castaño ya arreglado mientras buscaba donde servirse, luego se sentaba junto a tweek y sujetaba la caja de cereal- mmm... ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto al verlo tan decaído.

-... No... No es nada-

-¿Seguro? Nisiquiera comiste mucho que digamos... -

-No tengo apetito... Ayer comí demasiado en el viaje-

-Ya veo... -

Al salir del apartamento, estos subieron al auto y se fueron camino a la empresa, tweek iba conduciendo y escuchaba a su amigo hablar sobre Varias reuniones pendientes que no pudieron realizarse la semana pasada y otras cosas importantes, el rubio sólo asentia a todo lo que decía su amigo mientras conducía.

Cuando tweek abrió la puerta y se adentro a la empresa camino directo hacia su oficina, mientras Christophe iba a la suya para buscar un plano del que debían hablar con el próximo arquitecto, el blondo tomo asiento y se quedó algo pensativo, sin embargo el timbre del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciendolo reaccionar, este contestó de inmediato, se trataba de su arquitecto quien vendría a verlo en unas dos horas y quería saber si por fin se podría realizar la reunión ese día, tweek le respondió que si, que no se preocupara, y que lo estarían esperando, en eso entra Christophe a la oficina con el plano en la mano, caminando hasta el rubio y dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

-¿A que hora vendrá el arquitecto?-

-... A las diez-

-Bien - este tomo asiento frente a el y lo noto extraño, esa expresión ya la conocía muy bien- tweek... ¿Y ahora que te pasa? Esta mañana no me quisiste decir... -

-... -

-No me digas que es por craig, dijiste que estaban bien-

-Ngh si, lo estábamos, pero ayer quise llamarlo en la noche y me respondío de mala manera, después me colgo, creo que estaba molesto... -

-¿Molesto de que? -

-No lose, no me quiso decir... -

-Si estaba molesto por algo no tenia porque hablarte mal, ese chico es algo cascarrabias -

-Yo lo entiendo Chris... Su papá es insoportable, quizás sólo...

-Nada justifica que te hable así, sus problemas con su padre no son tu culpa ¿y no te parece muy extraño que después de su increíble viaje en donde se la pasaron super bien te hable así de mal tan de repente?-

-... Bueno... Si, y más porque estaba muy feliz cuando nos despedimos... -

-¿Has intentado llamarlo hoy?... -

-No, es que aún es muy temprano... Pero le deje un mensaje-

-Mm... Bueno, si es consciente de que no debía hablarte así seguro que te responde apenas lo lea... -

-Eso espero... -

Y dejando a un lado esos temas personales ambos jóvenes siguieron con su trabajo, aunque tweek siempre estaba pendiente de recibir algun mensaje o llamada de craig, pasaban las horas, hablaba con sus empleados de trabajo, con sus arquitectos, tenía una que otra reunión, y aún nada, craig no había contactado con el en ningún momento. A la hora del almuerzo intento llamarlo varias veces, sin embargo este jamás respondió, preocupandolo cada vez más.

Más tarde, los empleados empezaban a retirarse de la empresa y sólo tweek y christophe se encontraban en la oficina de reuniones con varios de sus mejores ingenieros, tenían planeado iniciar un nuevo proyecto cerca de la ciudad para que personas recién llegadas tuvieran un lugar cómodo y económico donde poder quedarse y querían comenzar lo antes posible, una vez terminada esa reunión los ingenieros se retiraron del lugar, a excepción de tweek y Christophe. El rubio tomó asiento en la mesa y sujeto su teléfono, luego lo soltó y se sujeto la frente cansado.

-Aun no te responde ¿verdad?... - pregunto Christophe.

-No... -

-Es imposible que le dure tanto el enojo por su padre... Sino responde es porque con quien esta molesto es contigo-

-Ngh ¿pero porque? - lo ve confuso y preocupado.

-No lose... ¿Acaso tuvieron una pequeña discusión en su viaje o algo así? -

-Bueno... el sábado si discutimos un poco por mis celos, pero yo me disculpe y además nos arreglamos, estábamos muy bien Chris, después de eso no volvimos a mencionar el tema, no tiene sentido que de la nada le empiece a molestar de nuevo... -

-Si... Es muy extraño... -

-Si, y nisiquiera me quiere dar una explicación de que le... - El teléfono de tweek empezó a sonar y este rápidamente lo sujeto, era un mensaje de craig, este sonrio y lo abrió sin perder tiempo, pero lo que leyó lo dejo bastante sorprendido-...-

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te respondió por fin? -

-... S... Si, pero... Ngh... -

-¿Que te dijo?-

Tweek veía detenidamente el mensaje con expresión preocupada, no entendía nada de lo que le sucedía a craig, en eso lo empieza a leer-... Ya no me interesa saber de ti tweek... Lo único que me interesa ahora es que me dejes en paz... -

-... ¿Porque demonios te diría eso? - pregunto algo molesto.

-No...no entiendo nada, tengo que ir a ver que le pasa chris... - dijo Tweek levantándose de su silla y saliendo rápidamente de la oficina.

-Tweek, espera... - el castaño lo siguió.

Tweek se adentro a su oficina y sujeto sus cosas para después salir nuevamente, Christophe sólo lo observo y sin decir más fue también por sus cosas-... Vamonos ya Chris- dijo el blondo apurado.

En el camino tweek mantenía su expresión inquieta, cosa que puso un poco nervioso al castaño ya que este iba tras el volante.

-Emmm... Tweek ¿porque no tratas de calmarte?-

-Necesito saber que le pasa a craig, quiero saber porque me dijo eso ngh... -

-... - lo vio preocupado.

-¿Te dejo en el apartamento? -

-... Si, está bien... -

Después de que tweek dejara a su amigo en el apartamento se fue directo al basurero, mientras conducía no podía evitar sentirse preocupado, craig no había respondido a ninguna de sus llamadas y cuando por fin respondió a su mensaje se quedó sin palabras ¿porque le dijo eso? ¿Porque quería que lo dejara en paz?

Tweek detuvo el auto al llegar al basurero, este se bajo de inmediato y lo busco primero con la mirada por si se encontraba cerca vendiendo sus collares, pero ya eran más de las seis así que probablemente estaría en su casa descansando. El rubio camino rápidamente hacia la casa e ignorando la mirada de las personas que lo veían raro empezó a tocar.

Craig se encontraba sentado en la mesa y leía una revista con expresión seria, y cuando escucho la voz del rubio su expresión cambió a una más molesta, sabía que vendría, pero aún así no quiso abrirle, lo único que quería era que se fuera y lo dejara tranquilo.

-¡Craig! ¡Craig abre por favor! ¡Soy yo, tweek! - grito tweek varias veces pero craig no abrió, viendo hacia el cielo y a su alrededor noto que ya empezaba a oscurecer, pero aún así no se iría hasta verlo- ¡craig! ¡Se que estas ahí, abreme!-

-Tsk... Maldita sea, como jode...-dijo en voz baja, tratando de concentrarse únicamente en su revista.

-¡Ese mensaje que me enviaste! Ngh ¡dime porque no quieres saber de mi! ¡Explicame que rayos te pasa craig! - grito sin dejar de tocar la puerta.

Y la paciencia de craig acabó ahí, la rabia que sentía en ese momento se estaba apoderando de el y esta vez le dejaría muy en claro lo que pensaba sobre el, levantándose de su silla este camino hasta la puerta y la abrí de una forma no muy delicada.

-¡Craig! - exclamó tweek al verlo.

-... -

Esa expresión tan fría del azabache sólo lo estaba preocupando más-... Ngh... Craig... ¿Que te pasa? ¿Porque de repente me tratas así?... - dijo, acercándose más a él y buscando tocar su brazo, pero esa acción fue rechazada por un manotazo de craig lastimandolo un poco, tweek lo vio con sorpresa y se toco la mano.

-No me toques... Nunca más lo hagas... - dijo con bastante seriedad.

-Pero... ¿Porque? - pregunto dolido, su comportamiento lo estaba lastimando.

-Porque ahora que se muy bien el tipo de persona que eres me das asco tweek... -

-... ¿Q...Que? -

-... Eres de lo peor... ¿Y ustedes dicen que yo soy la basura? - ríe con amargura-... Tal vez ustedes tengan mucho dinero, grandes lujos, todo la mierda que se les antoje, pero por dentro están más podridos que la misma basura, en especial tu... -

-¡N...No entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo craig! ¿Yo que te hice?... Ngh ¿Porque me dices estas cosas tan horribles?.. -

-... ¿Que hiciste?... Jugar conmigo, como si fuera alguien a quien puedes utilizar cuando se te de la gana, eso hiciste... -

-¿Jugar contigo? ¿Utilizarte? Craig... Yo jamás he hecho nada de eso -

-... Ya deja de fingir frente a mi, no podrás engañarme más-

-¡Yo no estoy fingiendo!-

-¡Claro que si! Lo has hecho desde que regresaste y me buscaste, eres un maldito mentiroso y lo sabes muy bien ¡y ya mejor largate con tus amigos millonarios en vez de venir a buscarme!-

-¡Ngh! ¡No me iré hasta saber porque me dices todo esto!-

-Ya te lo dije ¿no?... Eres un maldito... Un maldito imbécil que sólo busca acostarse con cualquier chico que le parezca atractivo, pero adivina que... Si quieres diversión buscaste a otro, porque yo jamas volveré a dejar que me utilices-

-Ugh... -

-Te quiero lejos de mi vida... Maldito- dijo craig sujetando la puerta para cerrarla pero tweek se lo impidió sostuviendola- ¡largate ya! - grito forcejeando.

-¡N... No! ¡Que no entiendes que me duele que me digas todo esto sin siquiera saber la razón! yo creí que ya estabas bien craig... Ngh, este fin de semana fue el mejor de mi vida, y sólo porque estaba a tu lado, yo te amo craig... Y tu también a mi ¿lo olvidas?-

-Te amaba... Pero eso era antes - dijo craig dejando de forcejear y dejando la puerta abierta, eso que dejó sin palabras al rubio quien sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón- te quería porque eras diferente... Pero me deje engañar como un idiota, caí en tu juego-

-No se de que juego me estas hablando ¡Yo siempre te he amado! -

-Tu no amas a nadie... Una basura como tu jamas podría, porque sólo piensas en ti de una manera tan egoísta que me enferma... -

-¡Eso no es cierto! -

-Largate-

-Ngh... No... No voy a...

-¡Que te largues! ¡Largate o no dudare en destrozarte la maldita cara a golpes! - grito enfurecido.

Tweek sintió un gran miedo y lo vio acercarse a su rostro con un profundo odio, craig lo odiaba, no sabia porque, pero lo odiaba.

-No quiero volverte a ver jamás... ¿Me escuchaste? - dijo craig observando la triste mirada de tweek, quien no decía nada y sus ojos lagrimeaban-... Eres sólo un maldito desgraciado, te odio... -

-Ugh...-

-Ah... Y espera acá un momento... - en eso craig fue a su habitación y regresó con un montón de cosas en sus manos, al parecer todo lo que había comprado tweek en su viaje, tweek se le quedó viendo destrozado- esto... Al igual que tu, es basura - dijo este arrojándoselo encima, aunque tweek no hizo nada para sujetarlos y estas solo cayeron al suelo, le dolía, dolía demasiado-... Y también esto... - craig saco de su chaqueta la foto ya rota y también se la arrojo prácticamente en la cara-... No quiero nada que venga de ti... - Y sin decir más el azabache cerro fuertemente la puerta, dejando a un triste y confundido blondo afuera, tweek tenía un nudo en la garganta y no paraba de llorar, luego se agacho y quiso ver que era eso último que le había tirado craig, y al ver sólo pequeños trozos de esa foto tan especial el dolor fue más fuerte.

-U... Ughhh... - se cubrió la boca con su mano y cerro sus ojos, mientras no dejaba de sollozar.

Justo en eso aparece karen quién venía a ver a craig y se sorprendió de ver al rubio llorando-... ¿Porque lloras? - pregunto preocupada.

Tweek escucho a la niña y no respondió, las palabras no le salían de la boca, este sólo se levantó del suelo y se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas, pero aún era evidente que había estado llorando.

-¿Que tienes?... -

-No... No te preocupes, estoy bien... - respondió con voz quebrada, luego vio a la niña a los ojos y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero te ves muy triste... -

-Tranquila... No... No es nada, tengo que irme... Adiós- se despidió tweek alejándose rápidamente de ese lugar, la niña se le quedo viendo hasta perderlo de vista y luego vio el montón de cosas tiradas en el suelo.

-¿Que es esto?... -

Tweek corrió hasta su auto y se subió, luego cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí aún sin poder creer todo lo que le había dicho craig, su corazón estaba destrozado y dolía, no podía dejar de llorar, así que espero a calmarse un poco para poder conducir, esas acusaciones de craig lo dejaron muy confundido, nisiquiera sabía de que estaba hablando.

Minutos después este logro calmarse un poco, aunque su corazón siguiera igual de dolido sólo quería irse a su apartamento y encerrarse en su habitación, así que sin querer estar más ahí empezó a conducir.

Cuando este llego al apartamento vio a su amigo castaño sentado en el sofá, pero no tenía ganas de contarle lo sucedido así que camino directo a su habitación, igual su amigo lo siguió al verlo con los ojos y la nariz roja.

-Tweek, tweek ¿que pasó? -

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo con voz quebrada mientras abria la puerta de su habitación y se adentraba rápido.

-¿¡Pero que te dijo!? Por como vienes seguramente no fue nada bueno-

-¡Ngh! ¿¡que dijo Chris!? ¡Un montón de cosas sin sentido! - dijo Tweek frustrado.

-¿Cosas sin sentido?... -

-¡Si! Y... Y fueron tan dolorosas... - hablo triste.

-¿Pero que te dijo?...-

-¡No lose! ¡Me decía cosas horribles, como que yo era un maldito mentiroso, un desgraciado, y que lo estaba utilizando y otras porquerías más que sólo son mentiras! -

-A ver, a ver... Respira... - chris se acerco a su amigo y sujeto su hombro, tweek estaba muy agitado y de nuevo comenzaba a llorar- tienes que calmarte un poco... -

-N... Nada de lo que me decía es verdad... No... Snif... - negaba con la cabeza.

-Claro que no... ¿Como cree que lo vas a utilizar? Tu lo amas con tu vida-

-... El no cree lo mismo-

-... ¿Porque crees que diría todo eso? -

-No tengo ni la menor idea Chris... Ugh, yo nunca lo he utilizado para divertirme, Ngh... Hasta me llamo basura... - dijo con tristeza y limpiandose las lágrimas.

-¿Basura? ¿Pero que coño le pasa a ese idiota? -

-No lose... Pero estaba tan molesto, el me odia-

-¿Que?-

-El mismo me lo dijo, dijo que me odiaba, y que quería que me alejara de su vída ngh... -

-... No puedo creer todo lo que me estas diciendo, yo creí que ese chico te amaba ¿porque tendría que decirte toda esa mierda si no le has hecho absolutamente nada? -

-Snif... Yo me pregunto lo mismo... Snif, ya nose que va a pasar entre nosotros... Hago todo lo posible para que craig confíe en mi amor y trato de hacerlo feliz, pero cuando no es una cosa es la otra, me duele que me haya dicho todo eso, enserio me dolió demasiado... -

-Tweek...-

-Dejame sólo por favor... Necesito estar sólo-

-... Está bien, como quieras... Pero si quieres hablar, ya sabes que estoy aquí-

-Si... Gracias... -

Christophe salió de la habitación y se quedó pensativo ¿porque ese repentino cambio en el novio de su amigo? Que lo insultara de esa manera simplemente no tenía sentido, sin duda algo muy extraño estaba pasando, sabía que algo no cuadraba, pero en ese momento le preocupaba más su amigo, estaba destrozado, el pobrecito hacia su mayor esfuerzo para ser feliz junto a su viejo amor y siempre las cosas se echaban a perder de alguna manera, y esta vez no estaba seguro de si tendría arreglo.

Tweek se dejó caer sobre la cama y abrazo su almohada desconsolado, recordando las dolorosas palabras de craig y como este le pedía que desapareciera de su vida ¿ahora que iba a hacer? Se sentía muy mal en ese momento y craig no lo quería cerca, honestamente... Se estaba cansando de luchar por su amor.

Al día siguiente, Christophe se levantó temprano y noto que su amigo aún no despertaba pues no lo vio en ninguna parte, eso no era muy común en el, tweek siempre había sido muy madrugador, y cuando el castaño abrió la puerta de su habitación lo vio completamente dormido, tweek aún llevaba su ropa del día anterior.

-... Santo cielo, ese chico en verdad lo puso mal- dijo Chris acercandose a él y moviendolo un poco- tweek... Vamos tweek, despierta... -

-Ngh... - se quejo adormecido.

-Tweek, tienes que levantarte o se te hará tarde-

-... No... No quiero- se negó cansado.

-Tweek... Se que lo que ese chico te dijo te afecto demasiado, pero tienes que ser fuerte, recuerda no mezclar tu vida amorosa con la laboral... -

-... No tengo ganas de nada Chris, sólo quiero quedarme en mi habitación... -

-Tweek, eres el dueño... Y además vas a dirigir una Reunión importante el día de hoy ¿recuerdas?-

-Ya lose... Pero no creo poder dar una buena reunión cuando tengo los ánimos por el piso, Ngh... -cerro sus ojos con tristeza.

-Por dios tweek, levántate, tienes que ser fuerte, no dejes que los estúpidos comentarios sin sentido de tu novio te afecten-

-No puedo... Me dolieron mucho... -

-... ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a insistirle hasta que te explique porque coño te hablo así o te quedaras el resto de tu vida deprimido en tu habitación? -

-... No me quiere cerca de él, me lo dejo muy en claro-

-Eso mismo te dijo los primeros días que regresaste a este país y aún así lograste acercartele...-

-Pero esta vez es diferente... -

-¿Porque? -

-Porque me veía con un profundo odio Chris, y el jamás me había insultado tanto como ayer, hasta amenazó con golpearme si no me iba Ngh... -

-Joder ¿enserio?... -

-Si... -

-¿Entonces dejarás de buscarlo?... ¿Simplemente dejarás que todo se quede así? Tweek, alguna explicación debe haber... -

-No se que hacer... Craig no me da una explicación clara, sólo dice que lo utilice-

-... Todo se va a solucionar, ya veras... Pero por el momento debes ser fuerte y pensar en tu trabajo-

-¿Como se va a solucionar? Craig me odia... -

-Pues insistiendo hasta que sepas la verdad... ¿Y si lo llamas? -

-... No creo que conteste-

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo... -

Tweek se quedo pensativo y luego se incorporo de la cama, viendo su teléfono sobre el gabinete se inclino para sujetarlo y se dio cuenta de que tenía una mensaje de craig, al leerlo se arrepintió de llamarlo-...no...mejor no lo hago-

-¿Pero porque?-

El rubio le entregó su teléfono y Christophe y este leyó el mensaje de craig, en el cual decía que si intentaba buscarlo, llamarlo, o incluso enviarle más mensaje todo sería peor.

-Maldición... - dijo christophe.

-Ngh... ¿Que voy a hacer? -

-... No te preocupes, yo se que... En algún momento se le pasara el enojo, tal vez cuando esté más tranquilo pueda darte una buena explicación-

-¿Y si no es así? -

-... No lose, pero debes ser paciente amigo, no te puedes rendir tan fácil hasta saber porque tu novio te dijo todas esas estupideces... -

-... Me duele su rechazo-

-Lose... Te entiendo, pero si sólo piensas en eso te vas a destruir a ti mismo, no permitas que pase eso-

-... -

-Vamos, eres tweek tweak, siempre has sido fuerte e inteligente, no dejes que una decepción amorosa te destruya por completo... -

-... Quizás tengas razón-

-Claro que la tengo-

-... Se que craig es muy temperamental, se que un enojo le puede durar demasiado... Quizás si deba esperar-

-Si, y mientras esperas piensa en tu trabajo, eso definitivamente te distraera y te mantendrá ocupado-

-Ngh... Está bien... -

-Así se habla- sonrio.

-Aunque dudo que me pueda concentrar... Supongo que no tengo otra opción, el trabajo es el trabajo... -dijo este levantándose finalmente de la cama y buscando que ropa ponerse, su amigo tenía razón, no podía rendirse tan fácil, sabía que debía haber una explicación para todo y craig tendría que hablarle tarde o temprano, además de que tenia una gran responsabilidad con su empresa y no podía descuidarla.

Al llegar a la empresa tweek se disculpo con los empleados por su pequeña demora y estos tranquilos siguieron con lo suyo, luego fue a su oficina y trato de concentrarse únicamente en su trabajo, pero le fue casi imposible... La imagen de craig molesto no salía de su cabeza y empezaba a sentir una repentina depresión, a christophe le preocupo eso, ya que el rubio no parecía absolutamente interesado en lo que hacía y tendría que dar una reunión importante en una hora, si seguía así la reunión sería un desastre.

En el momento que llegaron los gerentes asociados a su empresa, tweek sólo parecía interesado en su bolígrafo mientras que estos platicaban sobre el próximo proyecto, mejores ganancias, entre otras cosas que le conveniera a sus socios. Christophe como sub- gerente de tweek estuvo presente en toda la reunión, pero al ver que la actitud desinteresada del rubio empezaba a llamar la atención se puso medio nervioso.

-Y que opina usted sobre este nuevo método de venta señor tweak- preguntó uno de los gerentes, tweek dejó de ver el documento que tenía sobre la mesa en donde se planteaba el método de venta pero ni siquiera lo había leído de forma concentrada.

-Oh... Bueno... - este no supo que responder, no había analizado absolutamente nada, su cabeza estaba en otra mundo- este... - tweek cerró sus ojos apenado y lo vio- Losiento... No lo he analizado correctamente - dijo, en eso algunos empezaron a murmurar.

-... Muy bien, entonces supongo que no esta muy interesado-

-Estaba prestando atención únicamente a la opinión de los demás... De cualquier forma ya tendré tiempo para analizar el documento el resto del día-

-Necesitamos su aprobación para llevar ese método a cabo ¿pero como lo haremos si nisiquiera se interesa?-

-...Christophe - llamo a su amigo- eres mi mano derecha y excelente tomando buenas decisiones, dales una respuesta por mi... - dijo Tweek levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la oficina, esa acción sorprendió a christophe y a los demás generentes.

-Disculpenlo por favor, ha estado teniendo problemas personales... - comento Christophe.

-Sus problemas personales no nos interesan... Vinimos aquí para tomar una importante decisión y no podemos detener el proyecto porque tweak tiene problemas personales ¿acaso no somos profesionales?-

-... - Christophe no dijo nada, estos empresarios eran de lo más fríos.

-Este es él problema de los jóvenes empresarios... Aún les falta madurar... -

-Tweek es un excelente empresario y lo saben muy bien, por algo decidieron ser sus socios ¿no? Todos tenemos malos días y es la primera vez que el enfrenta un problema tan grande, tenganle un poco más de consideración... -

El silencio se adueñó de la oficina y el castaño simplemente sujeto el documento con seriedad-... Sigamos con la reunión por favor... -

Tweek se había encerrado en su oficina y la frustración lo estaba consumiendo, no importaba cuanto lo intentará, se sentía demasiado deprimido y su corazón aún dolía, era la primera vez que quedaba mal frente a los gerentes y se mostraba desinteresado, pero en ese momento ya nada le importo, lo único que quería era estar bien con craig, que este dejara de odiarlo, y que le explicara de una buena vez lo que le pasaba, sin poder pensar en otra cosa el rubio bajo su mirada y se sujeto la cabeza preocupado, no podía concentrarse.

-Ngh... Ughh-

Media hora después aparecío Christophe quien lo vio con algo de pena, en verdad que tweek se veía bastante deprimido, este sólo camino hasta el y luego tomo asiento.

-Tweek... Amigo... -

-Losiento... -

-... -

-Losiento, pero no puedo... No puedo concentrarme en las reuniones, ni en nada, mi cabeza esta en blanco y sólo puedo pensar en craig- dijo Tweek sin subir su mirada.

-... No te preocupes, ya todos los gerentes se fueron, y estoy seguro de que van a entender tu situación... -

-No lo creo... sólo les interesa ganar dinero, mis problemas les da igual-

-Si bueno... De cualquier manera lo importante es que supe darles mi opinión y quedaron satisfechos con mi decisión-

-Gracias Chris... - agradeció viéndolo a los ojos, Christophe noto que había estado llorando.

-... Tweek, de nuevo estuviste... Llorando- dijo preocupado.

-No pude evitarlo... - se limpio las lágrimas con su mano- no puedo seguir aquí... Perdón- dijo levantándose de su escritorio.

-¿Como? ¿A donde vas?-

-Al apartamento... Se que no me podre concentrar en nada, así que te dejaré a cargo-

-¿Que? Pero...

-Por favor Chris, eres la persona en quien más confío, tienes que ayudarme... -

-Tweek, no tengo problema en cubrirte ¿pero que pasara con las demás empresas? -

-Dejare a cargo a los sub- gerentes... -

-Según se tu no tienes sub-gerentes en esas empresas por que tu papá desconfíaba de ellos... -

-No tengo sub-gerentes, pero si personal Altamente capacitado para ese cargo... -

-¿Pero que le dirás a tus padres? Tweek... ¿Cuanto va a durar esto?... -

-No lose... Pero hasta que no me sienta mejor no voy a trabajar... - dijo el rubio recogiendo sus cosas y viéndolo con tristeza- Losiento... - tweek salió de la oficina y Christophe suspiro preocupado, las cosas se ponían cada vez peor.

Mientras en el basurero, craig regresaba de salir a vender y caminaba hasta su casa, pero en eso la amarga presencia de su padre frente a la puerta lo hace fruncir el ceño, acercándose más rápido y saber que demonios quería ahora.

-¿Que haces aquí? -

-¿Tu ya sabes lo que quiero?... - respondió el hombre con molestia.

-¿Que? ¿Entiendes en otro idioma? No te voy a dar ni un maldito centavo... -

-Soy tu padre y harás lo que te pida maldito imbécil ¿además crees que estúpido? Vienes llegando de tu ridículo negocio de venta de collares, dame almenos la mitad de lo que ganaste- pidió descarado y craig se queda serio.

-... No, y que por desgracia sea tu hijo no significa que deba hacer lo que me pidas viejo inútil-

-Eso... Sigue respondiendome de esa manera y pronto tendré que cortarte el cuello, maldito-

-No me asustan tus amenazas... Yo se que sólo eres un cobarde, sólo te gusta hablar demasiado... -

-¿Eso crees? ¿Que no soy capaz de quitarle la vida a alguien?... - dijo frío.

-Pues no... Ahora quítate del medio que no te daré dinero para tu estúpida cerveza... -

-Tu no sabes nada... -

-Ya vete... -

En eso el pelirrojo empieza a reír con burla, su hijo sin duda seguía siendo un jodido ingenuo-... Está bien, me iré... Pero te advierto que la próxima tendrás que darme dinero te guste o no... de lo contrario... Sufrirás el mismo destino que tu mamita... - dijo esto último con voz sádica, craig quien empezaba a abrir la puerta abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar eso y lo vio molesto.

-... ¿Que dijiste? -

-...Que te cuides... Más te vale ser obediente, ya sabes... Para que no la acompañes pronto en el otro mundo-

Craig lo vio bastante inquieto y empezaba a sospechar de que este tuviese algo que ver con la muerte de su madre-... ¿Que mierda estas insinuando maldito infeliz? -

-Sólo digo que deberías de empezar a hacerme más caso si en verdad aprecias tu vida... -

-... -

-Adiós... Maldito hijo- dijo el hombre alejándose de este, soltando una que otra risa, craig empezó a dudar después de ese comentario, pero tratando de restarle importancia se adentro a la casa, caminando hacia su habitación y sacando todas sus ganancias del día, que por suerte había sido buena.

-... Debo reunir más... Lo suficiente para irme varias semanas a la ciudad... - dijo craig serio.

Más tarde en la mansión, hellen se encontraba sentada en el sofá y se veía algo inquieta, mientras su esposo leía una revista con serenidad, este al ver a su esposa así no tardo en hablar.

-Ya calmate hellen... -

-No puedo... No hasta saber si Pete logró separar a mi hijo de ese bastardo, he intentado llamarlo varias veces y nisiquiera me contesta-

-Recuerda que Pete también es un empresario ocupado... Tranquilizate ¿si?-

-Pero es que... - el sonido de su teléfono interrumpío sus palabras y está contestó de inmediato- ¿hola? -

-Señora tweak... -

-Ah, Pete, por fin te reportas-

-Si, perdón... Pero estaba ocupado resolviendo algunos asuntos-

-Entiendo... Pero dime ¿lograste tu objetivo de ayer? ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste a ese infeliz?... -

-Si... Hable con el, pero no daré detalles... Sólo diré que probablemente ahora se quiera alejar de su hijo, se que de ahora en adelante lo va a rechazar... -

-¿Lo dices enserio? Entonces... ya se separaron ¿no? -

-Bueno, es lo que supongo si el sólo quiere alejarse de su hijo... -

-Excelente... Esas son muy buenas noticias Pete... - sonrio hellen a su esposo.

-Hice lo que les prometí... Y aunque seguramente su hijo este triste por su separamiento haré hasta lo imposible para ganarme su amor... -

-Tu has lo que sea necesario... Tweek debe entender que meterse con ese sujeto fue el peor error de su vida-

-Si...lo fue... -

-Ah... Y por casualidad... ¿No sabes cual es el nombre de ese bastardo del basurero? -

-No... La verdad ni siquiera me intereso saberlo-

-Mm... Bueno, tienes razón, no es de importancia... -

-Losiento tengo mucho trabajo y debo colgar... -

-Esta bien, no te preocupes... gracias por mantenernos informados Pete-

-No es ningún problema, adiós... - colgó.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Que dijo Pete? Por tu sonrisa supongo que fue una buena noticia-

-Claro que si... Ese infeliz finalmente se empezará a alejar de nuestro hijo- sonrio la mujer.

-Ya veo... - sonrio de igual forma- y por suerte los periodistas de la revista empresarial no han notado a nuestro hijo en ese asqueroso basurero-

-Gracias a dios... - suspiro aliviada.

-Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante cariño... -

-Si... -

En la habitación, tweek estaba recostado en su cama y tenía una expresión deprimida, intento ser fuerte, pensó que podría trabajar sin ningún problema, pero no fue así, las palabras de craig lo habían perforado hasta lo más profundo de él de una forma tan dolorosa que ahora le era imposible olvidar, y ahora no sabía hacer, Christophe le dijo que debía esperar ¿pero cuanto tiempo? ¿Hasta cuando craig seguiría desconfiando de su amor? No tenía idea, pero con el pasar del tiempo parecía que su desconfianza y molestia sería eterna.

Los días fueron pasando y el deprimido rubio no salía de su apartamento, tweek rechazaba las invitaciones de sus padres a la mansión y aunque estos se ofendieran le daba igual, Pete también intentó invitarlo a salir y lo llamó varias veces pero tweek sólo lo rechazo, tampoco quería visitas, no quería que nadie lo viera así, el único que podía verlo en su depresión era su amigo Christophe, quien cada vez más preocupado no sabía que decirle para darle ánimos, el rubio sólo se la pasaba recostado en su cama, sin comer mucho, bañándose cada dos o tres días para después volverse a tirar en su cama, era como ver a un muerto viviente.

Tweek intentaba llamar a craig de vez en cuando, pero este simplemente no respondía e incluso cuando lo hacía le lanzaba comentarios hirientes, y seguía sin darle una explicación clara, cosa que sólo lo frustraba más. Un día el rubio se animo a ir al basurero, necesitaba ver a craig sin importar que, quería que lo escuchara, pero al tocar la puerta el azabache nunca salió de su casa, lo busco por todas partes pero no estaba en ninguna parte, hasta que después de un rato llego la niña y le informo que este había salido hace días y hasta el momento no había regresado, tweek se sorprendió al escuchar eso y le preguntó a donde había ido, pero la niña no supo responder, craig sólo se había ido sin decir nada a nadie, así que decepcionado y más triste que nunca este sólo regreso al apartamento, pero luego se le ocurrió llamar a su amigo clyde.

-Clyde... Hola - saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Hola amigo! Me da gusto escucharte-

-Si jeje a mi también me da gusto... Y disculpa que te moleste, pero... ¿De casualidad no has visto a craig? Es que... Me dijeron que salio hace días, pero nadie sabe donde... Pensé que podría estar contigo-

-Oh... ¿Craig? Bueno... - clyde observo a su amigo sentado en la mesa y este negaba serio con la cabeza, indicando que no dijera nada, el castaño bajo un poco su mirada y se sintió mal por tweek-... Losiento, ni siquiera lo he visto... -

-Ngh... Está bien, no te preocupes... De cualquier manera informame si llegas a verlo por favor, sólo quiero saber si está bien... -

-Esta bien amigo... Pero... ¿Todo bien entre ustedes? - pregunto clyde ganándose la mirada molesta del azabache.

-... Bueno... La verdad no... - dijo Tweek con voz triste, clyde se preocupo al escucharlo- craig me odia... Y nisiquiera se porque... -

-... ¿El te dijo eso? -

-... Si... -

-... -

-Losiento... Snif... Voy a colgar... -

-No llores amigo... Yo se que sus Problemas se van a arreglar pronto, ya lo veras... -

-E.. Eso quiero... -

-No te preocupes... -

-Snif... Gracias clyde... Como me gustaría que estuvieras cerca, la verdad es que también extraño tu compañía... - confesó con tristeza.

-... Yo también extraño tu compañía amigo, pero en algún momento volveremos a estar juntos los tres... Piensa en qué será así... -

-Si, g... gracias...-

-Tranquilo... -

-... -

Después de esa triste conversación tweek colgó la llamada y cerró sus ojos deprimido ¿hasta cuando se estaría sintiendo así de destrozado? Los sollozos del rubio volvieron a escucharse desde fuera de la habitación, Christophe se sintió muy mal por su amigo y apretando sus puños frustrado se harto de todo, en ese momento el castaño tomo una decisión.

-¿Porque le preguntaste eso a tweek si yo ya te expliqué todo?... - pregunto craig serio.

-... Si, me diste una explicación... Pero también quería saber que decía tweek... ¿Porque le dijiste que lo odiabas? -

-Porque es la verdad... -

-Craig... Te seré honesto, yo no creo que todo lo que te dijeron sobre tweek sea verdad-

-¿Como no? Si hasta cuando ese tal Pete lo llamo por teléfono se puso nervioso... Eso quiere decir que si eran algo... -

-¿No crees que sacaste malas conclusiones demasiado rápido? ¡Tu apenas conoces a ese tipo! -

-Pero el conocía a tweek desde la universidad, me dijo que el también se había acostado cientos de veces con el-

-... Yo no me creo eso ¿tweek acostandose con chicos apuestos por diversión? Por dios craig, parece que no conocieras a tweek-

-Pues estuvo seis años afuera... En ese tiempo pudo cambiar mucho, además seamos honesto clyde, porque un niño rico como tweek querría estar conmigo-

-... Porque que te ama, y creo que ya te lo dicho muchas veces-

-... Sólo me estaba usando-

-¿Porque tweek querría usarte? Amigo, eso es simplemente ridículo... Tweek no es asi y lo sabes, lo conocemos desde niño, el es muy bueno y regreso de Italia solamente para volverte a ver ¿aún crees que no le importas?-

-... -

-¿Sabes craig?... Pienso que estas siendo muy injusto con el pobre tweek, apenas lo escuche y me partió el corazón de lo triste que estaba... -

-Quizás sólo fingía... -

-No... No era así, estaba llorando... Llorando de verdad-

-Como sea... -

-... Deberías de hablar con el-

-No haré eso-

-Oh vamos ¿escuchas un montón de porquerías sobre tweek por parte de un desconocido y le crees más a él que al mismo tweek? No me jodas craig ¿a quien conoces más?-

-¡Ya basta carajo! - grito molesto.

-... El problema aquí es que sigues siendo un inseguro craig... - dijo clyde serio mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se alejaba de este.

Craig sólo se quedo en silencio y frunció el ceño, mañana mismo regresaría al basurero, almenos ahí no tendría que escuchar a su mejor amigo defender al "santo" de tweek, además llevaba casi un mes en la ciudad y no tenía casi dinero, así que pensó que lo mejor era volver.

Y al día siguiente craig se levantó bastante temprano para tomar el primer bus que lo llevaría devuelta al basurero, al llegar camino directo hacia su casa, pensando en las palabras de su amigo sobre su inseguridad y que considerada hablar con el rubio este sólo trato de olvidarlas y se concentró en abrir la puerta de su casa, al entrar soltó un suspiro cansado y luego noto una especie de carta debajo de sus pies, este se agacho para tomarla y leyendo el nombre del rubio no quiso ni abrirla, así que sin curiosidad alguna la rompió en varios pedacitos y la arrojó a la basura.

Mientras afuera del basurero, un auto blanco se detuvo y en eso salió el castaño con un expresión seria, este le pregunto al chófer si sabía cual era la casa de craig y este respondió que era la más decente del lugar, así que sin perder tiempo empezó a caminar, ya no lo soportaba más, tweek había regresado al país para ser feliz no para sufrir más, así que pondría al imbécil de su novio en su lugar y lo haría pedirle perdón aunque fuera por las malas. Al llegar a la casa del azabache este empezó a tocar sin mucha delicadeza, pues estába molesto y no sería amable con el.

En eso craig abrio la puerta y se le quedó viendo serio-... ¿Y tu quien demonios eres? -

-... Me llamo Christophe... Y necesito hablar contigo- dijo con seriedad.

Continuará...


	21. Chapter 21

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, eres sólo un desconocido para mi— dijo craig con molestia y apuntó de cerrar la puerta, pero Christophe no se rendiría tan fácilmente, así que evitando que este cerrare empujó la puerta con fuerza y se adentro a la casa rápido, craig lo vio enojado— así que quieres que te saque por las patadas ¿eh? Pues entonces voy a...

—¿Podrías dejar de actuar como un imbécil? Ya te dije quien soy —dijo serio.

—Pues me da igual quien seas, ¿que carajo quieres?

—Joder... Eres un malhumorado, tweek debió ser demasiado paciente contigo.

—... Sino me dices que carajo quieres te voy a sacar a golpes de mi casa, ¿además que tienes que ver tu con ese idiota?

A christophe le molesto ese comentario, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Soy su amigo... ¿Acaso jamás te ha hablado sobre mi?

Craig se quedo serio y pensativo, Christophe... Ese nombre, ahora lo recordaba, era el bastardo con quien vivía el traídor de tweek.

—Creo que si... Si mal no recuerdo vives con el.

—Correcto, tweek y yo somos compañeros de apartamento.

—¿Y eso a mi que me importa? Mucho menos me interesa platicar con los amiguitos adinerados de ese maldito.

—No le digas así, no tienes ni idea de lo que dices.

—Por supuesto que lose, se muy bien que tipo de persona es tweek.

—Pues no parece, yo creí que lo conocías mejor.

—... Dime ya de que quieres hablar.

—Si, eso haré, quiero saber porque de repente empezaste a tratar tan mal a tweek, tiene que haber una explicación clara para tu extraño comportamiento.

—¿Porque? Pues porque ya me di cuenta de que tweek no es más que un doble cara infeliz, sólo me quería para divertirse.

—¿Como estás tan seguro de eso? ¿El te lo dijo?

—No, lo descubrí por alguien más — se cruzo de brazos resoplando.

—¿Por quién?

—... ¿Podrías dejar de hacerme tantas preguntas? Es molesto, además no tengo porque decirte algo que no es de tu incumbencia.

—Cuando mi mejor amigo está sufriendo por culpa de un imbécil que nisiquiera sabe lo que dice por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia.

—Aquí el único imbécil es tweek — contestó enojado —¿ahora se hace el sufrido? Que se joda ¿porque mejor no te vas con el de una maldita vez? , ya que viven juntos no vera la hora de querer acostarse contigo.

—¿Que?

—Si vienes de su parte intentando hacer no se que mierda para que lo perdone estás perdiendo tu tiempo, largate.

—... ¿Sabes que? Tweek no te merece.

—¡Dije que te largues!

—Si, lo haré, pero primero quiero saber quien fue maldito mentiroso que te dijo todas esas mierdas sobre tweek.

El azabache lo observaba en silencio y luego bajo su mirada, recordando al pelinegro con mechón rojo que llegó a su casa a arruinarne la buena imagen que siempre había tenido de tweek.

—... Seguro es un muy buen amigo tuyo, después de todo ustedes los adinerados se llevan de maravilla y adoran reírse de la gente pobre.

—... Fue un bastardo de mechón rojo el que te hablo mal de tweek ¿no es asi? — supuso este con seriedad.

—Vaya, adivinaste, eso quiere decir que si es un muy buen amigo tuyo.

—Te equivocas.

—...

—Pete no es amigo de nadie, ni siquiera me agrada ese sujeto, ahora entiendo que es lo que estaba pasando aquí.

—... ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Cómo pudiste creerle? ¿Que no entiendes que sólo quiso separarlos?, y lo logró.

—... ¿Como? ¿El no es su amigo entonces?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Pues no te creo, tweek dijo que era un socio de su empresa, yo mismo vi como se puso de nervioso cuando ese tal Pete lo llamó por teléfono, eso me hace pensar que lo me dijo ese sujeto es verdad.

—¿Que cosa te dijo?

—... El y tweek eran amantes desde la universidad, no sólo es su socio, también se acuesta con el.

—... No puedo creer esta mierda — suspiro Christophe palmeandose la frente— oye, estas muy mal, tweek y Pete jamás han estado juntos.

—¿Y tu como sabes eso?

—Porque a diferencia de ese imbécil yo si soy un buen amigo de tweek, se mucho sobre el.

—Me lo imagino, hasta viven juntos —dijo craig insinuando otra cosa.

—No te confundas, porque para comenzar yo ni siquiera soy gay — le aclara — tweek y yo sólo somos buenos amigos desde la universidad, siempre lo he escuchado, y por lo que me ha dicho... jamás ha amado a nadie tanto como a ti.

Craig dudo.

—... ¿Entonces porque ese sujeto me diría todo eso?

—Ya te lo dije quiere separarlos, Pete no es tonto, sabe que tweek es heredero de una gran fortuna y quiere adueñarse de él, prácticamente no descansara hasta que se casen, pero como tweek jamás le presta atención y encima se dio cuenta de que sale contigo quiso actuar de inmediato, diciéndote un montón de mentiras sobre el y haciéndote dudar sobre el gran amor que te tiene.

Sus ojos parpadearon varias veces tratando de comprender la situación, ¿ese bastardo lo había engañado?

—... Todo eso que me estas diciendo... ¿Es enserio? ¿No será sólo un truco para que vuelva a creer en tweek? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Tu conoces a tweek desde hace mucho antes que yo ¿no? Sólo piénsalo bien, y dime si el seria capaz de hacerte daño.

—... Bueno, tweek siempre ha sido muy amable y respetuoso conmigo, jamás me lo imagine como el tipo de persona que le gustara burlarse de las demás, pero... Ya han pasado seis años ¿como se que no cambio con los años?

—... Te voy a decir algo, y es enserio... Desde que conocí a tweek en la universidad siempre lo note algo triste y decaído, el era amable y respetuoso conmigo y los demás, sin embargo cuando le preguntaba que era lo que lo tenía tan triste el sólo evitaba la respuesta, hasta que un día simplemente soltó todo, se derrumbo y me dijo la razón de su tristeza, el había dejado a la persona que amaba en su país, es decir, tu.

—... ¿Tweek estuvo triste... Por tantos años? Eso es algo difícil de creer.

—Claro, no digo que el estuviera prácticamente queriendose morir de tristeza, tenía que concentrarse en su carrera y la depresión no le haría ningún bien, el sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, pero aún así cuando sonreía, se podía notar que lo hacía de manera forzada, no era una sonrisa sincera.

—...

—Tweek sigue siendo el mismo... Y lo que sea que te haya dicho ese infeliz de Pete no es más que una sucia mentira — dijo más sereno.

—... Yo... Bueno, no se ni que pensar —dijo inseguro, caminando hasta la mesa y tomando asiento, Christophe lo veía serio y en silencio —...

Christophe suspiro y se acerco al azabache, preguntando si podía tomar asiento craig sólo respondió con aún simple si y el castaño tomó asiento.

—Mira, Pete si es socio de tweek, pero sólo hasta ahí, su relación no es más que laboral ya que tweek nisiquiera lo considera un amigo, y aunque Pete ha tratado de seducir a tweek de una y mil maneras el siempre lo rechaza, así que no vayas a creerle esa absurda idea de que se acostaron cuando la verdad es que difícilmente se abrazan.

—... Yo sabía que algo no cuadraba, tweek no es asi... Y aún así preferí creerle a ese sujeto —comentó arrepentído y en voz baja.

—Hiciste muy mal... Porque tweek te ama y no tendrías que dudar de él, ahora pienso que tu amor por el nisiquiera es tan fuerte como el de el.

—¿Tu que vas a saber? — contestó de mala manera — ¿eres cupido o que?

—... Bueno, obvio no, pero me queda claro por la forma en que actuaste, tweek ha estado muy deprimido desde que lo empezaste a rechazar ¿sabes?, nisiquiera ha ido a la empresa, no quiere trabajar, no come, esta hecho un caos.

Craig se sintió mal al escuchar eso.

—¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo?... Que el nisiquiera sabe porque lo tratas así.

—Tsk... —apretó sus dientes apenado.

—Te dejaste engañar hombre, Pete te hizo creer algo que no era verdad y trataste a tweek de la peor manera, el pobre no se merecía eso.

—No... Maldita sea, no puede ser... —dijo craig, sujetandose la cabeza arrepentído— que he hecho.

—... ¿No confías en tweek? ¿Porque le creíste tan fácilmente a pete?

—... Por imbécil inseguro, esta maldita inseguridad aún... Aún lo logro superarla — frustrado lo ve a los ojos— mi baja autoestima me hace dudar a Cada momento, soy un idiota.

—¿Lo dices por tu condición económica?

—¿Porque más? ese imbécil supo cual era mi punto débil y me jodio como nadie. Siempre he pensado que tweek es demasiado para mi y el me lo recalcó de una manera que... Ngh, maldito desgraciado —gruñó con molestia.

—... Te entiendo, Pete es un manipulador, pero tu debías mantenerte más firme, porque a pesar de la forma en que vives tweek te ama y siempre te lo ha demostrado.

—...

—¿Como crees que se ha sentido tweek después de todo lo que le dijiste?

—Yo... Supongo que debe estar muy mal.

—¿Solo mal? Mal es poco amigo, tweek esta destruido, tanto que ya nisiquiera sale del apartamento.

—Joder... Le dije cosas muy hirientes, me siento terrible.

—... Tweek es un gran amigo y además excelente persona, no merece sufrir. El regreso a este país más que todo para ser feliz a tu lado y tu no estas colaborando mucho que digamos, ha hecho de todo con tal de poder estar contigo y ahora le sales con esto... bueno, aunque no fue totalmente tu culpa.

—Si... Si lo fue, todo fue mi culpa.

—... Debiste darle una explicación más clara de porque estabas tan molesto con el.

—Lose, pero es que estaba tan molesto que no quería ni verlo, y ahora... Ahora debe odiarme por como lo trate.

—... No creo que te odie, sólo esta bastante deprimido.

—... Por todo un mes lo estuve tratando como la mierda, es imposible que me perdone.

—... ¿Quieres pedirle perdón? Porque sería lo más inteligente.

—Si... Eso quiero, aunque no me perdone, quiero disculparme por como lo trate, pero... ¿Que pasa si el ya no quiere verme?

—No te preocupes... Yo se que te va a escuchar, es lo que ha querido todo este tiempo, que le expliques que paso.

—... Si, le voy a explicar lo que paso.

—Tweek también debe saber de una vez por todas el tipo de persona que es Pete, el aun lo subestima, no sabe de lo que es capaz con tal de lograr lo que quiere.

—... Ese infeliz.

—... El ya sabe que eres pareja de tweek... Eso me preocupa.

—¿Porque?

—Pues porque se que Pete es un maldito, el hará lo que sea con tal de perjudicar su relación, además... Podría decírselo a alguien más.

Craig frunció el ceño y lo vio seriamente a los ojos.

—... Aunque ese imbécil me haya dicho porquerias sobre tweek... Porquerias que no eran verdad, también me dijo que los padres de tweek ya estaban enterados de nuestra relación.

—... Maldita sea, ¿eso te dijo? — lo vio preocupado.

—Si.

—Ese infeliz... Tsk.

—Tu sabes que ellos jamás aprobarían la relación de tweek ¿verdad?

—Si, lose... —suspiro cansado— pero aún así, eso no debería ser impedimiento para su felicidad.

—...Dile eso a tweek, el es quien no quiere que ellos lo sepan, el prácticamente le tiene terror a sus padres.

—... Si, en eso tienes completamente la razón, pero quizás el sólo teme a que puedan lastimarte.

—He pasado por cosas peores... Estoy seguro de que puedo con el simple desprecio de sus padres, además tweek ya es mayor de edad, pienso que debería enfrentarlos de una vez por todas.

—Bueno si, sin embargo debes recordar que tweek es un joven empresario reconocido, y pues... Ya sabes, esas malditas revistas empresarias, siempre están al pendiente de ellos, podrían hacer un estúpido reporte ofensivo si lo ven contigo aquí, sin ofenderte.

—... Eso no es problema, porque... Yo ya tenía pensado salir de aquí —le informa serio.

—¿Ah si?

—Si... Y ya he perdido demasiado tiempo, mi absurda pelea con tweek me desánimo un poco, pero aún así no puedo dejar que nada me impida querer superarme.

—Eso esta muy bien.

—... Y definitivamente necesito trabajar en mi autoestima, no quiero que algo así se vuelva a repetir.

—Eso también es importante, pero según tweek eres un chico trabajador y talentoso, sólo debes salir de aquí y hacer crecer ese talento.

—Si...

—Bueno... Entonces si ya sabes que todo fue un mal entendido no tengo otra cosa que hacer aquí— dijo Christophe tranquilo, y se levanto de la silla— yo le explicaré a tweek lo que sucedió, y tu, encargate de darle una gran disculpa luego.

—...

Christophe camino hasta la puerta, la cual seguía abierta y luego salió de la casa, craig se quedó pensativo y algo preocupado, no podía esperar, así que levantándose rápidamente de su silla lo siguió.

—¡Espera! —dijo.

En la habitación del rubio sólo podía escucharse la aguja del reloj moverse, el silencio era demasiado, y tweek seguía recostado en su cama, aún en pijama y sin energías para nada, con su cabello hecho un desastre y ojos llenos de tristeza.

Esa había sido su nueva faceta desde que decidió no ir a trabajar más, ignorando todas sus responsabilidades y diciendole a su amigo que regresaría cuando se sintiera mejor, cosa que nunca sucedió, ya que con el pasar de los días este sólo se sentía más deprimido, y lo seguíria estando mientras craig no le diera ninguna explicación clara de lo que le pasaba.

En eso tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

—Ngh... —se quejo con cansancio.

—Tweek, ¿puedo pasar? — dijo Christophe tras la puerta.

—... Quiero estar sólo — respondió con voz triste.

—Por favor tweek, esto es importante, trata sobre craig.

Tweek abrió sus ojos grande.

—¿Que?

—Losiento, voy a pasar.

Christophe abrió la puerta y lo vio recostado en la cama, su expresión fue de preocupación inmediata, le apenada mucho ver a su mejor amigo así.

—Amigo...

—¿Que es lo que quieres decirle de craig, chris? —pregunto sin verlo a la cara.

—Fui al basurero... Hable con el.

—¿Como? —lo ve con sorpresa — ¿p-pero que fuiste a hacer allá?

—... No soportaba verte así amigo, tenía que hacer algo, así que fui a hablar con craig para saber por que te estaba tratando tan mal.

—¿Y-Y que te dijo? — pregunto preocupado.

—... Prefiero que el mismo te lo diga.

—¿Ah?

—Pasa...

Christophe se hizo a un lado y tweek lo vio confuso, pero cuando apareció un azabache en la puerta con apenada en la puerta su corazón se paralizó de la impresión, craig estaba en su apartamento, pero ¿porque?

—Los dejo sólos...

Craig tenía la mirada gacha y luego la levantó para verlo a los ojos, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en ese momento.

—Craig...

—... Tweek, yo...

—¿Que haces aquí?... Yo creí que ahora me odiabas.

Tweek se incorporo de la cama y sentado abrazo sus piernas, bajando su mirada un poco serio, por alguna razón la visita de craig no lo ponía del todo feliz.

—... Tu amigo me hizo darme cuenta de que todo fue un maldito engaño.

—... ¿Que? —pregunto sin entender.

El azabache se acerco más a este con una expresión arrepentída, se sentía como un idiota por haberse dejado engañar de esa manera.

—Tweek, me dijeron cosas de ti que me hicieron dudar demasiado y pues... Por eso te trate tan mal —dijo apenado.

—... ¿Quien?

—...

—Craig... Explicame, de una maldita vez porque me trataste de esa forma tan cruel, ¿quien te hizo dudar? — dijo Tweek ya algo frustrado, cansado de tener que soportar sus Rechazos, el sólo quería una explicación clara.

—... Pete.

—...

—Ese chico de mechón rojo fue al basurero justo después de que regresaramos de nuestro viaje, y me dijo un montón de mentiras sobre ti.

—¿P-Pete?

—Si... El.

—... ¿Que fue lo que te dijo de mi? —le pregunto, parpadeando varias veces y tratando de salir de su shock.

—Pues... —se rasco la nuca apenado— que el era tu amante prácticamente desde que se conocieron en la universidad, y que... No era tu único amante, me dijo que te gustaba acostarte con chicos atractivos y que... Me estabas utilizando.

—... No... No puedo creer esto —dijo el rubio cubriéndose la cara con sus manos— ¿y tu... le creiste?

—... Si —bajo su mirada avergonzado.

—...

—Tweek...

—¿Porque? ¿Porque volviste a dudar de mi craig? —pregunto cansado, viéndolo a los ojos con decepción.

—... Por imbécil, porque en el fondo... Sigo creyendo que eres demasiado para mi tweek, y eso no me deja en paz.

Tweek se quedó en silencio y bajo su mirada, observandolo con una expresión más sería Se bajo de la cama y se acerco más a él, craig también lo veía en silencio, no sabía que decir, el simplemente había actuado sin pensar bien, lo lastimo sin razón alguna.

—... Me dijiste cosas demasiado hirientes —dijo serio, pero con voz dolida.

—... Creeme que me siento terrible.

—¿Tu te sientes terrible craig? ¿Y como crees que me sentí yo?

—...

—Ngh, me llamaste maldito, basura, y otras cosas igual de dolorosas, ¿como pudiste creerle más a pete que a mi craig? ¿Como pudiste desconfiar en mi de nuevo?

—Tweek... Yo sólo... Quería ofrecerte una disculpa por todo lo que te dije, estuve muy mal, enserio... No debí desconfiar de ti.

—Craig, con una simple disculpa no se va a arreglar todo.

—Ya lose tweek, se que no puedo arreglar todo con una simple disculpa, lo arruine, actúe como un imbécil, pero aún así no podía dejar las cosas así, te debía una gran disculpa.

—...

—Ese bastardo supo engañarme muy bien... Es un maldito infeliz por haberme dicho todas esas mentiras, y yo... Se que soy igual de culpable por haberle creído a la primera.

—Pete intento separarnos... El sabe de nuestra relación, Ngh—dijo Tweek bajando su mirada, ahora sabía que todo lo que le decía su amigo era verdad, Pete no se quedaría tranquilo con su rechazo.

—Tweek... ¿Porque nunca me hablaste de el? ¿Porque no me dijiste que tenias un pretendiente que aún se te insinuaba tweek?

—... Yo... Bueno, no crei que fuera Necesario decírtelo.

—... En la cabaña, cuando vi que el te estaba llamando te note algo nervioso, eso también me hizo dudar.

—Craig... Entre Pete y yo, nunca hubo ni habrá nada, el sólo es mi socio.

—Un socio bastante obsesionado contigo... Yo creo que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si me hubieras hablado de él antes, tal vez así lo hubiera mandado a la mierda a la primera.

—... El problema aquí no es sólo Pete, craig... Tu desconfianza hacia mi, tu inseguridad, nos esta separando de nuevo y no es la primera vez que pasa. Desde que regrese a este país te he buscado, he querido que seamos felices juntos sin importar nuestras diferencias, te he demostrado que te amo y que quiero estar contigo, pero... honestamente ya nose que hacer para creas en mi.

—...

—Estoy cansado craig... Muy cansado, siento que en nuestra relación sólo yo estoy haciendo que las cosas funcionen, y cada vez que estamos bien, pasa algo y todo se viene abajo de nuevo. A este paso nuestra relación no va a ir a ningún lado.

—... Pienso igual.

Tweek no dijo nada por varios segundos y respiro profundo, cruzandose de brazos y viéndolo nuevamente a los ojos, podía notar la tensión entre ambos, ahora que sabía el motivo de su distanciamiento se sentía más tranquilo, sin embargo las cosas ya no podían seguir así, con una disculpa no se arreglaría nada, el problema era mucho más grave y se estaba dando cuenta de eso.

—... Lo entenderé perfectamente si decides no perdonarme nunca.

—...

—Metí la pata hasta el fondo... De nuevo, y tu no mereces sufrir por mis estupideces, no vale la pena que dediques tu valioso tiempo en mi.

—Las cosas serian diferentes si confiaras en el amor que te tengo craig...

—Pues si, pero lamentablemente yo no me siento lo suficientemente bueno para ti y eso siempre será un problema, quiero superarme tweek, saber que en verdad te merezco, sólo así... Podré estar tranquilo.

—Y yo te dije que te apoyaba totalmente en eso craig, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea.

—Y te lo agradezco mucho tweek, pero quiero hacer las cosas por mi mismo, y el día que cambie mi modo de vida es que me sentiré lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

—Tu ya eres lo suficientemente bueno para mi...

—... Eso lo dices porque me quieres, y precisamente por eso no me vas a entender.

—...

—Si así fuera... No estuvieras escondiendo nuestra relación.

—Ngh, pero ya te expliqué el motivo.

—Si, si, lose... Tu tampoco decides enfrentar a tus padres.

—... Craig.

—Entiendo que les temas a ellos y a lo que piensen los demás sobre nuestra relación, pero eso siempre me va a ofender de alguna manera, me hace sentir mal tweek, y eso es algo que a mi también me tiene cansado.

—... Entonces supongo los dos estamos haciendo las cosas mal.

—Definitivamente...

—...

—Tweek... No quiero que te deprimas más por mi culpa, se que lo que hice te hizo sentir bastante mal, pero eres una gran persona y no vale la pena que sufras por culpa de alguien que aún no se encuentra así mismo, que apenas está buscando que hacer con su vida.

—Me deprimi porque te amo, y no es fácil escuchar que la persona que amas te odia con todas sus fuerzas sin siquiera saber la razón... Sin embargo creo que tienes razón, ya no vale la pena sufrir, soy un adulto, no puedo seguir comportandome como un adolescente enamorado.

—... Creo que a ambos nos falta madurar en algunos aspectos.

—Si... Es verdad, ya he faltado todo un mes al trabajo y ahora que lo pienso bien ha sido demasiado infantil de mi parte, no puedo seguir así... No es para nada profesional —dijo Tweek peinandose su largo fleco con la mano.

—... Me siento terrible por eso, al final ha sido mi culpa que estés así.

—... Ya no es importante, lo único que nos queda ahora es ver que hacer para mejorar nuestra relación, no quiero que algo así se repita craig, yo te amo, pero si ya dudaste de mi antes lo seguirás haciendo, así que... Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería que volvamos a estar juntos en el momento que te sientas más seguro de ti mismo.

—... Si, es lo mejor, pero... Antes de que me vaya... ¿Me vas a perdonar por como te trate antes?

—... Si, te perdono... Porque se que aunque hiciste mal en desconfiar de mi, Pete también tuvo que ver en todo ese maldito rollo.

—... Gracias... —agradece aliviado.

—...

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, aunque esta vez no era tan incomodo. Craig sólo se dio la vuelta y con un adiós empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, pero tweek lo siguió.

—Espera, te acompaño hasta la puerta — dijo Tweek abriéndole la puerta y después saliendo directo a la sala junto con el azabache, Christophe no estaba ahí, posiblemente estaría en su habitación.

—... Dile a tu amigo que gracias — dijo craig, mientras tweek abría la puerta para salir del apartamento — sino fuera por el, yo seguiría actuando como un imbécil, te seguiría haciendo daño.

—... Christophe es un gran amigo, lo aprecio mucho, y ahora más después de lo que hizo por mi.

—... Me da gusto que almenos no estés sólo en momentos así tweek.

—... Le agradeceré de tu parte.

—Si... Gracias.

Craig salió del apartamento y se quedó viendo al rubio por unos segundos, este sujetaba la puerta y tenía una expresión más tranquila.

—Bueno... Adiós.

Tweek soltó la puerta y se acerco más a este, en eso le sujeto los hombros y acercándose a su rostro beso sus labios, su beso era tranquilo pero profundo, y por un momento sintieron algo de tristeza, era como... Un beso de despedida.

Cuando ambos se separaron se observaron finamente a los ojos.

—Cuidate mucho por favor... — dijo Tweek en voz baja y soltando sus hombros.

El azabache asintió tranquilamente y después se alejo de este dándole una última mirada. Tweek lo observo subir al auto de su chófer y no cerró la puerta hasta que los perdió de vista, luego de eso suspiro cansado y entró a su apartamento.

Un auto negro se encontraba estacionado un poco lejos de ahí, dentro del vehículo se encontraba Pete, quien con una expresión bastante seria maldijo por lo bajo, no podía creer que después de todo lo que le dijo al muerto de hambre del basurero este haya ido con tweek y nuevamente se hayan arreglado, el rubio posiblemente ya sabía que había sido su culpa, era todo una mierda, ahora se arrepentía de haberle dado su nombre al bastardo del basurero, aunque este igual lo hubiera descrito y se hubiera enterado de igual forma.

—... Maldita sea, no importaba Lo que ese infeliz le dijera a tweek, por más que lo ignorara e insultara, el rubio esta ciegamente enamorado de él y siempre lo iba a perdonar —gruñó con Molestia — no cabe duda de que tweek es como un estúpido adolescente.

Después de eso, Pete empezó a conducir y se alejo del lugar, pensando en que le diría al rubio cuando esté seguramente fuera a reclamarle por su engaño. Sus planes de venir a visitar a tweek se arruinaron cuando lo vio juntos en la puerta, además de que los padres del rubio no estaban muy satisfechos por su "trabajo"

La idea era que tweek se olvidara del infeliz del basurero y siguiera con su vida, no que se deprimiera hasta el punto de faltar todo un mes al trabajo. Eso, sin mencionar que tweek lo seguía ignorando al igual que antes, no había podido avanzar con el en nada.

Cada vez comenzaba a estresarse más por culpa de tweak, ese maldito rubio era como un niño caprichoso. Pero si lo obtenía por las buenas, lo obtendría por las malas, aún no sabía como, pero tendría a tweek comiendo en la palma de su mano.

Sin embargo Pete sabía que eso no sería posible mientras el bastardo estuviera cerca de tweek, tenía que ser más inteligente, y deshacerse por completo de ese infeliz del basurero que sólo estorbaba en el camino.

Christophe salió de su habitación y camino hasta la cocina, encontrándose con su rubio amigo sentado en la mesa, este tenía un vaso de leche en su mano y bebía tranquilo.

—Ah, es leche, que alivio... —río un poco Christophe, lo menos que quería ver ahora era a su amigo nuevamente deprimido y encima ebrio— ¿como te fue con craig? ¿Se disculpo?

—... Si, lo hizo —respondió viéndolo.

—Que bueno, ¿y que pasó luego? ¿Ya se arreglaron?

—Bueno... Acepte sus disculpas, lo perdone, después de todo no fue totalmente su culpa, se muy bien sobre la inseguridad que siente craig sobre si mismo.

—Entonces... ¿Ya son novios otra vez? — pregunto con duda.

—... ¿Sabes? Creo que craig y yo nunca fuimos exactamente novios.

—¿Ah no?

—Nunca nos pusimos desacuerdo en que seríamos eso, simplemente nos demostrabamos nuestro amor, y ya.

—... ¿Y como quedaron entonces?

—Le dije que... No estaríamos juntos, hasta que el se sintiera más seguro de si mismo. No quiero que me vuelva a decir cosas hirientes por un maldito malentendido chris, odiaria que se repitiera... Y además, me di cuenta de que aún nos falta madurar en ciertos aspectos para que esta relación funcione.

—... Entiendo, ¿pero vas a soportar estar separado de él por un tiempo de nuevo?

—... Si.

—¿Estás seguro? Mira nada más como te pusiste durante todo el mes, tweek.

—Lose... Y me siento tan avergonzado, estaba actuando como un adolescente enamorado, lo he hecho desde que regrese a este país. Creí que con sólo volver a ver a craig seríamos felices por siempre, pero no fue así, que ingenuidad de mi parte.

—... Las cosas resultaron diferentes, pero aún se aman el uno al otro tweek, eso es algo bueno ¿no?

—Si... Supongo, pero necesitamos madurar más si queremos estar en una relación seria, sólo espero que craig logre lo que quiere... Honestamente le deseo lo mejor.

—... ¿Y tu?

—¿Yo? Pues voy a regresar a mi trabajo, y les haré saber a todos que no he muerto.

—Que gusto me da escuchar eso —dijo sonriendo.

—... Mañana mismo se reincorpora tu jefe a la empresa.

—Que excelente noticia, ya me se me estaba difícultando esto de ser el jefe.

—... Gracias por cubrirme, te debo mucho.

Christophe sonrio amigable.

—Eso hacen los amigos... No podía darte la espalda en un momento así.

Tweek le correspondió la sonrisa.

—... ¿Y que vas a hacer con Pete?... Es por ese bastardo que sucedió todo esto.

La sonrisa de tweek cambio a una expresión seria y tomo otro sorbo de su leche.

—... Aún no lose.

—Amigo... Enfrentalo, ¿con que derecho se mete en tu vida privada?

—Lose, no tenia ningún derecho, pero de alguna manera, esto que sucedió me hizo abrir los ojos Chris, y darme cuenta de que mi relación con craig no era del todo sana.

—¿Como? ¿No le vas a decir nada?

—No he dicho eso, por supuesto que estoy molesto con el, de hecho, lo voy a llamar en un rato, quiero preguntarle personalmente porque lo hizo.

—¿Vas a ir verlo?

—... Es lo que quiero — dijo con seriedad, dejando el ya vacío vaso sobre la mesa y levantándose de la mesa— iré a darme un baño.

Christophe lo vio irse y bajo su mirada pensativo, se preguntaba que absurda escusa le daría Pete esta vez.

Tweek se dio un relajante baño y después fue a su habitación para colocarse su ropa. Este vistió una simple camisa manga larga, un pantalón y botas cafés, por último se puso una chaqueta de gabardina y luego sujeto su teléfono. Este veía el contacto de Pete con seriedad y en eso le marco.

—Pete...

El pelinegro estaba en su apartamento, sentado en el sofá para ser específicos, y tenía una copa de vino en su mano. Al ver la llamada entrante de tweek contestó de inmediato y sonrio de medio lado, ya sabía lo que se venía.

—Vaya... Que sorpresa que me llames, ya que tu ni siquiera contestas mis llamadas... ¿Que me cuestas tweek? Tiempo sin saber de ti.

—... Necesito hablar contigo, ahora.

—Mmm... ¿Tu conmigo? ¿Sobre que?

—... Tu sabes muy bien sobre que, Pete.

—Ah... Ya, me lo imagino, esta bien, ¿porque no vienes a mi apartamento? Aquí hablaremos más tranquilamente.

Tweek dudo un poco pero luego accedió en un suspiro.

—... Está bien, pero sólo porque prefiero decírtelo en persona.

—Aquí te espero... —dijo, colgando la llamada.

—...

Después de que tweek saliera del apartamento, subió a su auto y se fue directo al apartamento de Pete. En el camino, tweek conducía con una expresión serena y algo pensativa, esta vez Pete había llegado muy lejos, se había metido con craig, tenía que ponerle un alto definitivo, sin embargo el ya sabía su secreto y eso lo inquietaba un poco. Al llegar a la residencia tweek estaciono el auto y bajo su mirada, respirando profundo y quitándose el cinturón.

Pete escucho el timbre sonar y camino hasta la puerta, al abrirla se encontro con ese bello rubio de ojos azules y volvió a sonreír, este no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

—Pete... Ya debes de saber el motivo de mi visita — dijo Tweek entrando y cruzandose de brazos, volteandose a verlo con seriedad.

—... Si, ya me lo imagino, y me apena hasta lo que te tuve que llegar para que pudieras ponerme un poco de atención.

—No tenías ningún derecho a entrometerte en mi vida, ni mucho menos a decirle ese montón de mentiras a craig — reclamo molesto.

—... Así que ese es su nombre.

—... ¿Porque lo hiciste? Y... ¿Desde cuando sabias que me veía con el?

—Pues... yo lo único que quería, era saber porque nunca aceptabas ninguna de mis invitaciones a salir, nunca tenias tiempo, sólo me rechazabas, en fin, supuse que tenias a alguien más, claramente pude notar que ocultabas algo tweek— respondió tranquilo, bebiendo de su copa.

—¿Y por eso empezaste a acosarme?

—Pues no... Ese día, sólo los vi de casualidad, iba pasando por la carretera ya que iba de camino a un viaje de negocios y me sorprendi de ver el auto de tu chófer ahí estacionado. Luego te vi besándote con un chico dentro del basurero y me quedé sin palabras, fue en ese momento que comprendí todo, el porque de tu rechazo hacia mi.

—... Aún no me dices porque le inventaste todas esas mentiras, ¿cual era el objetivo de eso, Pete?

—... ¿Quieres saber porque invente todo eso tweek? Pues porque sólo intento cuidar tu imagen, me preocupa que te estés involucrando con un chico como ese, por eso quise alejarlo de ti, porque no te merece tweek.

—¿Pero que tonterías dices? Tu no tienes porque meterte en mis asuntos personales, la gente con la que me relaciono no es tu problema.

Pete se quedo en silencio y luego suspiro.

—... Perdón por querer lo mejor para ti, yo sólo... Intentaba hacerte reaccionar, ¿que crees que va a decir la revista empresarial si te pillan en ese basurero? Acaso no te importa ser el hazme reír De tus socios?... Y no me quiero ni imaginar lo que dirían tus padres si se enterasen de que su único hijo esta haciendo cosas indebidas, que esta jugando con la imagen de los tweak, y que no le importa en lo absoluto hacerles pasar la peor vergüenza de todas.

Tweek bajo su mirada frustrado, lo que Pete decía era verdad.

—... ¿Tu serias capaz de decirle a mis padres lo que viste? ¿Serias capaz de hablarle a los demás socios o los entrevistadores sobre eso?

—... ¿Enserio crees que quiero perjudicar tu impecable imagen empresarial, y la de tus padres, que han sido tan amables conmigo? Por favor... No soy tan malo como crees.

—... Escucha Pete, craig, es alguien muy especial en mi vida, no quiero que te vuelvas a meter con el.

—... Claro... si así lo quieres esta bien, pero yo sólo intentaba hacerte abrir los ojos, para que te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que te puede afectar estar con alguien como el. Piensa mejor lo que te dije.

—Se más honesto conmigo... No le dijiste eso sólo porque te preocupaba mi imagen, lo hiciste porque sigues queriendo tener algo conmigo, a pesar de que yo ya te rechace sigues insistiendo Pete.

—... Está bien... Lo admito.

—...

—... Estaba celoso, celoso de que el pudiera tuviera tenerte y yo no tweek... Tu ya sabes... Lo mucho que te amo.

—Ngh, no de nuevo Pete... Ya basta por favor, tu sabes muy bien que yo nunca te voy a poder corresponder, no te amo.

—... Si, lose... Pero no pude evitarlo, me deje controlar por los celos y no pensé en el daño que te podía causar. No creí que ese chico fuera a decirte cosas tan dolorosas.

—¿Y que esperabas? ¡Le dijiste que eramos amantes! Y que también me había acostado con nose cuantos chicos más en la universidad, te pasaste de la raya Pete, y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar.

—... Comprendo que estés molesto, pero lo hice porque te amo... Y porque no quiero que seas el hazme reír de todo el mundo tweek, sólo quería protegerte... No me odies por eso.

—... No quiero que te entrometas en mi vida Pete, nunca más.

—... Bien, no lo haré — promete con falso arrepentimiento.

—...

—Yo se que nunca podrás amarme como yo a ti... Es una verdadera lástima, y hasta me duele.

—... Me voy, no quiero hablar más del tema —dijo el rubio, dandose la vuelta para retirarse.

—Tweek, espera...

—Ya me dijiste lo que quería escuchar pete, y dejame decirte que con cada mala acción que haces me haces dudar más de ti.

—... ¿Eso quiere decir que ya nisiquiera somos amigos?

—...

—Bien, entonces... Dejaré de ser tu socio, así no tendrás que lidiar conmigo nunca más en la empresa, ya que sólo te causó repulsión.

—Ngh, no dije eso.

—No hace falta que lo digas tweek... Es más que obvio que no te agrado ni siquiera un poco.

—Pete, tu eres gran socio de mi empresa... Yo aprecio tu trabajo, y lo bien que lo haces, es por eso que no me gustaria involucrar mi vida personal con la laboral.

—... ¿No te molesta entonces que sigamos siendo socios?

—Que fueramos socios nunca me molesto... Fue tu insistencia sobre querer conquistarme lo que lo hizo.

—... Perdoname por eso tweek.

—...

—Por favor... Ahora que se que amas a alguien más no tengo porque seguir insistiendo.

—... Ok... Te daré otra oportunidad, para que por lo menos... Podamos ser amigos en un futuro.

—Gracias tweek... Eres tan bueno.

—... Adiós Pete.

Tweek camino hasta la puerta y antes de salir se detuvo.

—... Ah, y no tienes que preocuparte por que arruime ni imagen, yo se muy bien lo que estoy haciendo.

—... Eso espero tweek.

—Claro que si — y sin decir más, el rubio más salio del apartamento.

Pete se quedó tranquilo y observo la puerta con seriedad, luego regresó a su sofá y tomó asiento.

—... Ahh, no creo que vayas a poder estar junto al amor de tu vida muy pronto ingenuo. Si el ya no esta en tu vida, tengo las de ganar, y esta vez no seré tan obvio, no tendrán ni la menor idea de que yo tuve algo que ver... —dijo este con voz fría, y tomando nuevamente de su vino.

Dos semanas después.

Craig llegaba a su casa después de otro duro día de trabajo y dejaba todas sus ganancias sobre la cama. Lo que el azabache tenía en mente, era reunir el suficiente dinero para irse a la ciudad, pero esta vez de manera permanente, si, craig finalmente dejaría su vida en el basurero y aceptaría la ayuda de clyde para quedarse en su casa mientras el conseguía una pieza para el. Ya era momento de cambiar su mentalidad conformista, y empezar a crecer de manera profesional.

Después de contar todo el dinero que había obtenido durante esas dos semanas craig sonrio, sintiendo algo de emoción. La idea de dejar su vida en el basurero lo empezaba a entusiasmar.

Pero a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de pensar en tweek, sentía un vacío en su corazón, aunque ya no estuvieran peleados ni nada, este aun se sentía mal por haber actuado tan mal con el antes. Tweek solo había querido que su relación funcionará, pero el nunca se esforzó para que su relación avanzará.

Desde ese día, sólo había podido hablar con el unas dos veces por teléfono, y sólo lo hacía para saludarlo y preguntarle como había estado su día. Tweek siempre respondía amable y seguían platicando un rato más, sin embargo el romance ya no estaba presente, se trataban como simples amigos, cosa que en el fondo frustraba un poco a ambos, pero de igual forma se mantenían fuertes y seguían concentrados en lo suyo.

—¡Sal de tu maldita casa inútil! — grito el padre enfurecido mientras golpeaba la puerta — ¡ya estoy cansado de que no me tengas ni el más mínimo respeto! ¡Sal ya y dame algo de dinero!

Los gritos se volvían cada vez más desesperantes para craig, no podía concentrarse. Thomas iba a derrumbar la puerta por tantos golpes, así que enojado salió a enfrentar a su molesto padre.

—Hasta que por fin abres la puerta imbécil.

—... ¿Que no te cansas de joderme? Largate de una vez — dijo craig serio.

Thomas sólo río con burla y luego lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa, pero craig estaba harto de tener que soportarlo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo empujó con fuerza alejandolo de el.

—¡Ya me tienes harto viejo inútil! — grito molesto — ¡si no te largas ahora mismo te voy dar una paliza!

—Hijo de perra — dijo enojado.

—... ¿Que no entiendes que yo jamás te daré algo que no te mereces? Tu no tienes ningún derecho a venir a pedirme nada, porque siempre has sido el peor padre del mundo.

—Tsk...

Thomas quiso propinarle un puñetazo a su hijo en la cara, pero craig se movío más rápido y logró golpearlo primero, dándole justo en la nariz y haciéndolo caer al piso con fuerza.

—Ugh... Hijo de... Puta, me las vas a pagar — se quejo adolorido.

—Sólo hablas por hablar... Viejo cobarde, si vuelves a buscarme te ira peor — la advierte serio.

—No me digas, maldito...

—... Lo digo muy enserio... Largate de una vez.

Craig cerró la puerta con fuerza y el hombre le lanzó un montón de insultos más, pero después de hartarse de eso se largo a su casa maldiciendo a su hijo por lo bajo.

Toda la escena había sido presenciada por pete, quien estaba escondido detrás de una montaña de basura para que craig no lo viera. Los comentarios del furioso padre le habían llamado bastante la atención, a simple vista se podía notar que su relación no era buena, incluso lo amenazo con matarlo, ¿pero en verdad sería capaz de tal cosa?

Pete salió de su escondite y camino directo a la casa de thomas, lo había visto entrar ahí, así que toco la puerta recibiendo como respuesta los gritos enojados del hombre, pero no le importo y siguió tocando, hasta que este le abrió la puerta y lo vio con mala cara.

—¿¡Quien coño eres!? ¡Largate!

—... No necesita saber quien soy.

—¿Que?

—Escuche bien lo que le voy a decir... Porque es algo sumamente importante, y lo va a beneficiar de manera doble.

—... ¿De que mierda estas hablando? Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres —pregunto confuso.

—Por supuesto... Pero, podríamos hablarlo más tranquilamente dentro.

Thomas lo vio con duda y se quedó en silencio.

—... Se trata de dinero, usted podría ganar una gran recompensa, pero a cambio quiero que haga algo por mi.

—Ngh... Está bien, pasa.

Pete se adentro a la casa y camino hasta una mesa cerca, este sujetaba una maleta en su mano y la coloco sobre la mesa, para después tomar asiento, Thomas también tomo asiento.

—... ¿Y bien?

—... Lo vi discutir con su hijo.

—... ¿Y eso que?

—No, nada... Pero... Se ve que su relación es muy mala.

—Si... Siempre ha sido así, es un maldito orgulloso, y jamás me ha querido dar ni un maldito centavo.

—... Escuche que era capaz de matarlo.

—Bueno... Si, eso dije... Últimamente me saca demasiado de quicio, por eso me dan ganas de castigarlo.

—Me da gusto escuchar eso... Porque si lo hace, usted tendrá una gran recompensa.

—¿Que? ¿Vas a darme dinero? —dudo.

—Si hace lo que le pido si...

—... A ver... ¿Tu quieres que castigue al maldito de mi hijo? ¿Porque?

—Ahorrese las preguntas, a usted lo único que debe importarle es el dinero...

—...

—Es muy sencillo... Lo que quiero que haga no le tomará ni veinte segundos —dijo Pete, abriendo su maleta y sacando una pistola de ahí, colocandola sobre la mesa y deslizandola hasta el pelirrojo—... Matelo.

—...

—¿Que me dice? ¿Lo hara?

—Yo... Bueno... —observo la pistola y la sujeto.

—No me diga que ahora le da lástima acabar con la vida de su hijo, usted mismo dijo que quería matarlo, porque lo odiaba.

—... ¿Y porque no lo haces tu?

—No me gusta ensuciarme las manos, además no creo que sea la primera vez que asesina a alguien... ¿O si?

—... No, ya lo he hecho antes.

—Excelente... Pues entonces acabe con la vida de ese bastardo, me esta estorbando en el camino y quiero deshacerme de él... Sino, deme la pistola y le pediré a alguien más de este maldito basurero que lo haga.

—No... No es necesario... Yo mismo lo haré.

—... Bien, y para que vea que hablo enserio, tome un pequeño adelanto — dijo Pete entregándole una faja de dinero, eso animo más al pelirrojo.

—... No te preocupes... Ese imbécil ya no volverá a ver la luz del sol —sonrio Thomas con malicia.

—Espero y no falles...

—Por supuesto que no, ya te dije que no es la primera vez que mato a alguien.

—... Pues entonces me voy... —dijo serio, levantándose de la silla y sujetando su maletin —... Y si me entero de que no lograste tu misión, te va a ir mal.

—... Eso no pasará, creeme que no.

—...

Más tarde.

Craig se encontraba acostado en su cama y hablaba con clyde por teléfono, ambos platicando sobre sus planes para el día de mañana.

—¿A que hora vendrás por fin? —pregunto craig a su amigo.

—Mmm... ¿Sabes? Primero me gustaría visitar un rato el lugar, llegare antes del medio día y nos iremos a la ciudad en la tarde ¿te parece?

—Si, esta bien.

—... Me gustaría ver a tweek, ¿crees que pueda recibirme aunque sea por unos segundos?

—No lose, tendría que preguntarle.

—Se que tweek está bastante ocupado siempre, pero sigo siendo su amigo, no creo que vaya a mandarme al demonio — rio clyde — además... Cierta persona quiere conocerlo.

—... Hablas de bebe ¿verdad?

—Sii, ella está muy entusiasmada, y me va a acompañar a buscarte, ¿crees que puedas hablar con tweek y avisarle que queremos verlo mañana?

—... Lo intentaré — suspiro —... A mi también me gustaría despedirme de el mañana.

—Pues con más razón debes hablarle viejo.

—Si, si, está bien — craig bostezo cansado.

—Te oyes cansado, deberías dormirte ya.

—Si, lo estoy... Pero antes de dormir hablaré con tweek, es siempre a esta hora que logro comunicarme con el.

—Pues entonces no pierdas tiempo, ¡llamalo!

—Esta bien, te hablo mañana...

—Adiós.

Craig colgó y luego le marcó a tweek, esperando paciente a que este respondiera.

—Craig.

—Tweek... Hola.

—Hola, ¿esta todo bien?

—Si, todo esta muy bien, pero... Quería decirte algo, claro, si es que dispones de tu tiempo.

—Claro que si —sonrio tweek— en este momento estoy desocupado.

—Si, entiendo... Pero, yo me refería a mañana.

—¿Mañana?

—Si... Dejame y te explico, lo que sucede es que... Me mudare a la ciudad mañana.

—Craig... Eso es... Bueno, una gran noticia, que bueno ya que empieces a cambie tu estilo de vida — dijo el rubio alegre.

—Si... Lose, pero el punto es que clyde vendrá por mi mañana, y antes de irnos queríamos saber si podíamos... Bueno, verte por lo menos unos cuantos segundos para despedirnos de ti.

—¿D-De mi?

—Si, ¿tiene algo de malo?

—No... Nada, de hecho me emociona la idea.

—Que bien... ¿Entonces podremos verte mañana?

—Bueno... Mañana tengo una reunión importante después del medio día, pero con gusto podría recibirlos antes.

—Antes del medio día... Si, está bien... —sonrio.

—Genial, entonces... Los veo mañana.

—Así será.

—Avisame antes de que lleguen ¿si? Llamame.

—Esta bien, lo haré... —volvió a bostezar.

Tweek sólo río un poco.

—Te escuchas cansado.

—Lo estoy.

—Bueno, entonces te deseo una buena noche, descansa.

—Tu también, seguro estas más cansado que yo...

—Si... Adiós craig—río el rubio antes de colgar.

Craig dejo de escuchar la voz del rubio y se quedo observando el techo en silencio, sintiendo sus párpados cada vez más pesados y cayendo lentamente en los brazos de morfeo. Mañana por fin saldría del basurero, y lo que más lo aliviaba era que no tendría que tratar con su padre nunca más.

Al día siguiente.

Craig arreglaba todas sus pertenencias en la maleta y aún esperaba a que su amigo llegara, eran ya las once de la mañana y no había ninguna señal del castaño ni de la rubia que vendría a acompañarlo.

—Bien... Ya todo está listo —dijo craig cerrando la maleta y saliendo de la habitación, en eso escucho a alguien tocar la puerta— ¿¡quien!? —grito.

—¡Soy yo, karen! —aviso la niña y craig camino hasta la puerta para abrirle.

—Karen, hola.

—¡Hola craig! —saludo sonriente.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Es que, mi hermano acaba de llegar, ¡y también me va a llevar a ciudad! —dijo contenta.

—¿Enserio? ¡Que bueno!

—¡Sii! No sabía que vendría justo hoy a buscarme, Kenny está en mi casa con mis padres, pero ahora podremos irnos todos juntos ¿no es genial?

—Si, lo es... Pero yo aún espero a que llegue mi amigo, se supone que vendría a visitar un rato el lugar y después nos hiriamos a la ciudad.

—Ohh, ya veo, bueno, se que a Kenny no le importara esperar.

—... Eso espero.

—Quería avisarte eso, ah, y mi hermano me trajo unos deliciosos dulces de chocolates, tienes que probarlos, ven, acompañame a mi casa.

—Me encantaría... Pero debo hacer una llamada rápido.

—Esta bien, yo misma de los traeré —dijo la niña corriendo lejos.

Craig supuso que la niña no tardaría mucho, así que dejó la puerta abierta y sujeto su teléfono el cual estaba encima de la mesa, revisando su lista de contactos para llamar a clyde, y sin darse cuenta de quien se empezaba a asomar en la puerta. Se trataba de Thomas, quien apenas vio a la niña alejarse aprovecho para cazar al azabache.

—Llegó tu hora... Maldito hijo... —susurro Thomas con seriedad.

De ahí en adelante todo sucedió muy rápido.

Cuando craig volteo dirección a la puerta se sorprendió al ver a su padre con una pistola en la mano, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de un momento a otro este sólo sintió dos impactos de la bala, una en su pecho y la otra en su hombro.

—¡Ugh! — se quejo de dolor y dejó caer el teléfono.

Cayendo al suelo de inmediato, craig sólo alcanzó a ver a su padre huir lo más rápido del lugar, dejándolo ahí tirado y herido. Ahora le estaba costando trabajo respirar, y sentía la sangre escurrir por su boca, sintiéndose cada vez más débil y viendo como todo se volvía borroso.

—U-Ugh...

—Craig, craig ¿estas ahí? Ya vamos en camino — se escucho decir a clyde en el teléfono.

Continuará...


	22. Chapter 22

—¿Ya estás listo para iniciar la reunión de gerentes, amigo? — pregunto Christophe, viendo a su amigo blondo ordenar varios documentos en el escritorio.

—Este... Si, pero...

Tweek detuvo lo que hacía y bajo la mirada pensativo, algo preocupado la verdad.

—¿Ocurre algo, tweek?

—... Es que... Craig me habló antes por teléfono. Me dijo que clyde y el vendrían a verme antes de la reunión.

—¿Y eso?

—Es que se van a la ciudad, y quieren venir a despedirse.

—Ah, ¿craig finalmente decidió irse a la ciudad, o sólo estará allá por un tiempo?

—Tal parece que será definitivo Chris. Craig va a dejar el basurero, se mudara a la ciudad para comenzar a cambiar su vida — sonrio el rubio feliz, sentía orgullo por su amado.

—Que gran noticia... Honestamente me da gusto por el.

—Si, a mi también... Sin embargo me extraña que aún no hayan llegado.

—Bueno, probablemente se atrasaron por algo, pero no puedes dejar esperando mucho tiempo a los gerentes, tweek, está reunión es importante ¿recuerdas?

—Si, tienes razón, no puedo esperar más... ¿Pero que pasa si craig y clyde llegan?... Quiero verlos...

—Pues si dicen ser muy amigos tuyos sabrán esperarte ¿no crees?

—... Si tienen prisa no creo que lo hagan.

—No creo que tengan tanta prisa, además, seguramente ellos también quieren verte.

—Ngh, eso espero... De cualquier manera mantente pendiente por si llegan ¿esta bien?

—Esta bien, ¿pero no necesitas que esté en la reunión?

—No te preocupes, puedo dirigir la reunión sólo...

Deslizando su silla hacia atrás, tweek se levantó y camino hasta la puerta. Christophe sólo lo siguió, y después de verlo entrar a la oficina de reuniones se quedó en silencio, manteniendo atento a la posible llegada de los amigos del rubio.

Sin embargo la llegada de ambos no sería posible...

En el basurero, Kenny se encontraba sentado en el sofá y veía con expresión aburrida a sus ebrios padres discutir, luego suspiro cansado. Quería despedirse de ellos sin que estuvieran en esa penosa condición, pero al parecer no sería posible. Cuando llegó se habían sabido comportar, pero al querer brindar no supieron controlarse y acabaron así, por lo que objeto por irse de una buena vez, no tenía caso seguir esperando.

En eso vio a su pequeña hermana recoger varios dulces de su bolso apurada y correr nuevamente hacia la puerta.

—Karen, nos iremos en un momento, ¿a donde vas ahora? — dijo Kenny al ver a su hermanita salir de nuevo.

—¡Quiero compartir mis dulces con craig, hermano! — sonrio feliz.

—Bueno, eso está muy bien... Pero hazlo rápido, tenemos que irnos.

—Hermano, craig y su amigo también irán a la ciudad, ¿porque no nos vamos todos juntos?

—¿Cómo? ¿Craig irá de nuevo a la ciudad?

—Sii ¡y esta vez se quedará!

—Vaya... Que buena noticia, finalmente tucker recapacito — comentó el rubio con una ligera sonrisa — bueno... No veo porque no podamos irnos todos juntos, pero preguntale de cualquier forma a que hora piensan partir, tampoco podemos irnos tan tarde de aquí.

—¡Esta bien, hermano!

La niña asintió sonriente y salió de la casa, sintiéndose bastante emocionada de que craig probará sus deliciosos dulces y le diera su opinión, esta empezó a correr.

Extrañamente ya no había ni una sola persona en el barrio, era como si de repente algo los hubiera ahuyentado del lugar. Pero karen no presto mucha atención a eso, y se detuvo al llegar a la casa de su amigo, observando que la puerta seguía abierta aprovecho para entrar rápido.

—¡Craig! ¡Mira lo que... —karen se quedó sin palabras por la impresión— ¡N-Ngh!

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron con terror y pánico al ver al azabache en suelo, respirando con mucha dificultad, y un montón de sangre debajo de este.

—¡Craig! ¿¡Q-Que te paso craig!? ¡Craig! — gritaba la niña con desesperación — ughh, craig.

—K-Karen... — habló craig con voz débil.

Esta se agacha a su lado y lo ve con ojos llorosos.

—Snif, ¿que te paso craig? — sollozo preocupada.

— P-Por favor... Sólo... Bus... Ca... A-Ayuda — pidió entrecortadamente.

Fue ahí que la niña por fin reacciono y pensó en ir a buscar a su hermano, sin embargo le preocupaba dejarlo sólo.

—P-Pero... Tu...

—Ha-Hazlo... Ve... Ve ya... — dijo más débil.

—Snif, ok...

La niña se levantó del suelo y salió de la casa, pero se detuvo al ver quien iba llegando, era clyde junto a una chica rubia.

—¡Hey, karen! ¿Que tal? — saludo el castaño tranquilo.

—¡Clyde! Snif, ughh... —lo vio con tristeza.

Clyde se extraño al verla llorar.

—Karen... ¿Que tienes? ¿Porque lloras?

—Si pequeña... ¿Que tienes? — pregunto bebe algo preocupada.

—Snif ¡es craig! ¡Esta herido! — les informo sin poder detener sus lágrimas.

—¿Que? — parpadeo el castaño confundido.

—¡Esta sangrado mucho! Ughh.

Sin entender muy bien de que hablaba la niña, la pareja se preocupo y entró deprisa a la casa, quedándose prácticamente en shock por lo que presenciaban sus ojos.

—¡Craig! — grito clyde alarmado, corriendo hasta su lado y agachandose de inmediato.

—S-Santo cielo — dijo la chica preocupada.

—¡Craig, hermano! d-dime algo por favor... — le hablo con voz temblorosa y ojos llorosos.

—C-Clyde... —pronunció con dificultad, su vista empezaba a tornarse de un color negro—... No... No puedo respirar... — dijo.

—¡Ugh! ¿¡Que fue lo que le pasó!? — grito preocupado a la niña.

—¡No lose! Snif, ¡cuando llegue ya estaba así! ¡T-Tienen que ayudarlo! Ughh.

—Clyde, ella tiene razón, se ve que ha perdido demasiada sangre, tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¡Pues hazlo ya por favor! ¡Craig se puede morir!

Bebe sólo saco su teléfono de la cartera y sin perder tiempo llamó a emergencias.

—Vamos amigo, snif, resiste...

—Ngh, yo igual iré a decirle a mi hermano lo que esta pasando — dijo la niña para después salir de la casa.

Craig sentía que ya no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, estaba tan débil por la pérdida de sangre que en cuestión de segundos empezó a perder el conocimiento, cosa que preocupo más a clyde.

—¡No! ¡No te mueras craig! — grito desesperado, moviendo el cuerpo de este para hacerlo reaccionar — ¡nisiquiera se te ocurra morirte! ¿¡Me oyes!?

Bebe vio la escena angustiada y se acerco al castaño sujetando sus hombros.

—¡Clyde por favor! ¡Ya basta! ¡La ambulancia viene en camino!

—¡Ngh! C-Craig... Snif.

—Tranquilo... Esperemos, el... el aún respira ¿ves? tienes que calmarte— dijo bebe, aunque en el fondo ella también se sentía preocupada por la vida del azabache.

—E-Estas heridas... Snif, se ven muy graves... —sollozo, observando sus manos las cuales estaban manchadas de sangre.

—... Son heridas de balas... Alguien le disparo.

—¿P-Pero quién? — pregunto inquieto.

—Clyde... Tu mismo me dijiste que este lugar era demasiado peligroso, cualquiera pudo haber sido.

—Pero es que... Craig nunca tuvo problemas con nadie, el... Snif... No, no es justo —negó con tristeza — el no puede morir, n-no lo merece...

—... Claro que no... Y por eso va a vivir. No pienses en lo malo... Se que se pondrá bien, ya veras que si.

—Ughh... Craig — clyde lo veía con tristeza y una gran preocupación, no soportaría la idea de perder a su mejor amigo, le dolería de una manera horrible.

En la empresa, tweek ya estaba a la mitad de su reunión, está vez completamente concentrado en lo que decía y sin causar ninguna mala impresión. Todos escuchaban atentos al rubio y asentían de vez en cuando al estar de acuerdo con lo que decía.

Al hacer una pequeña pausa para leer los documentos sobre la mesa, tweek observo a christophe en la puerta y le hizo una expresión de duda, haciéndolo entender que si aun no llegaban sus dos amigos.

Christophe negó de inmediato encogiendose de hombros y se volvió a cruzar de brazos, esa señal desánimo un poco a tweek.

—... Lean detalladamente el último objetivo, señores... en esa parte se explica de una forma más clara como se llevará a cabo la nueva estrategia de marketing... — Dijo Tweek acomodándose las gafas y leyendo también la hoja.

El teléfono de el blondo comenzó a sonar y este apenado les ofreció una disculpa.

—Perdón, juraría que lo había apagado...

Los gerentes no le tomaron mucha importancia y seguían concentrados en su lectura. Todos a excepción de Pete, quien lo vio algo serio y disimuladamente siguió leyendo, prestando aún así, atención a lo que hacía.

Tweek noto que era clyde quien lo llamaba y sintió la necesidad de responderle, sin embargo estaba en medio de su reunión importante, sería grosero prestarle más atención al teléfono que a sus socios.

—"Seguramente quiere disculparse por no llegar antes, quizás no vendrán, y simplemente quiere avisarme... Pero... ¿Y si ya están aquí? Bueno... Si es así pueden esperar a que termine mi reunión, no me falta mucho para terminar" — pensó tweek después de colgar la llamada, quitándose un momento las gafas y masajeando su entrecejo.

Cuando tweek estaba por silenciar su teléfono apareció un mensaje entrante en la pantalla, y aprovechando que sus socios aún estaban en silencio lo leyó de inmediato.

"¡Le dispararon a craig, y está muy grave! ¡Ahora mismo se lo acaba de llevar la ambulancia, tienes que venir! " — decía el mensaje.

El corazón de tweek se paralizó al leer el mensaje de clyde, había quedado en shock y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, su expresión era de preocupación.

—... Gran propuesta señor tweak, debo decir que es muy interesante que este buscando cambiar su viejo método de marketing— hablo uno de los gerentes con tranquilidad.

Pete noto la extraña reacción del rubio y supuso lo que le estarían escribiendo por teléfono, seguramente algo bastante grave, algo que a el no podía importarle menos.

—¿Señor tweak?

Saliendo apenas de su shock, tweek los vio a todos un poco nervioso y respiro profundo, buscando tranquilizarse para terminar su reunión.

Christophe lo vio sin entender.

—S-Si... Es que busco implementar nuevas ideas — respondió el rubio aún algo sorprendido.

—¿Se siente bien?

—¿Ngh?

—Es que esta usted muy pálido... — comentó el hombre.

—Yo... N-No... Perdón, si me empecé a sentir un poco mal de repente... — dijo el blondo con el corazón casi en la garganta.

—Tweek... — dijo Christophe algo preocupado.

—Bueno, pues si se siente mal vaya a enfermería, nosotros podemos seguir con la reunión y al terminar le informaremos nuestra decisión.

—... Si... Si, está bien.

Tweek sujeto su teléfono y se levantó de la silla.

—Perdón por esto, enserio... —les digo el blondo apenado antes de retirarse.

Los demás socios sólo le respondieron que fuera a descansar y siguieron en lo suyo, sin notar siquiera la ligera sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Pete. Sin duda la maldad de este no tenía límites.

—¿Que pasa amigo? En verdad estas bastante pálido.

Ya ambos afuera, tweek empezó a respirar de una manera más agitada y las palabras no le salían de la boca.

—¿Tweek?

—Ngh, c-craig...

—... ¿Que paso ahora con craig?

—Le... Le dispararon.

—¿Que? — se sorprendió.

—¡Le dispararon! ¡Ugh! ¡Craig esta grave! ¡Esta grave! — grito con preocupación, claramente a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

—¡Espera un momento tweek! A ver... Calmate un poco ¿quieres? — lo sujeto de los hombros buscando tranquilizarlo. Ahora tweek no paraba de temblar.

—Ngh... U-Ughh...

—¿Quien te dijo eso?

—C-Clyde...

—Es tu otro amigo ¿no?

—¡Si! ¡Y no puedo quedarme aquí! ¡Necesito ir a ver como esta craig!

Tweek volvió a marcarle al castaño, aún nervioso y con una inquietud que lo estaba matando.

Christophe bajo su mirada con preocupación.

—¡Clyde! Ngh, clyde, díme que fue lo que sucedió, P-Por favor, dime que craig se va a poner bien.

—... Le dispararon amigo — escucho decir al castaño con tristeza — dos veces, pero nadie sabe quien fue. Craig... Craig esta muy mal...

—...

—... Ya vamos de camino al hospital — dijo clyde sin poder detener sus lágrimas. Este estaba sentado dentro de la ambulancia y veía a los para médicos atender al azabache en la camilla — v-ven rápido tweek, Snif... Tengo miedo, craig perdió demasiada sangre... N-Nose si logre vivir.

—... V-Voy de inmediato para allá.

—Esta bien amigo... Te espero.

Tweek cerro sus ojos con una expresión adolorida y pego su espalda de la pared, de inmediato comenzó a sollozar y bajó la mirada, llorando con mucha preocupación.

—Ughh, snif... Ngh.

—Tweek... ¿Como esta craig?

—E-Esta muy mal... —respondió con voz quebrada.

—... Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien... ¿Ya lo están atendiendo en el hospital?

—Apenas iban para allá, snif.

—Bueno, entonces no saquemos malas conclusiones hasta que los doctores lo revisen...

—Snif, t-tengo miedo Chris — le dijo sin dejar de derramar lágrimas de tristeza.

—No... No lo tengas, estoy seguro de que craig es una persona fuerte, podrá salir de esta.

—Ngh, v-vamos al hospital... Vámonos ya, necesito verlo.

—Si... Vamos, yo conduzco — hablo serio y sujetando el hombro de su amigo.

Ambos amigos salieron de la empresa y subieron al auto el cual se encontraba en el estacionamiento. En el caminó Christophe noto la desesperación del blondo y se sintió bastante mal, no podía creer que ahora tweek tuviera que atravesar por una situación así. su ansiedad sólo iba a empeorar.

En el hospital, craig fue llevado de inmediato a terapia intensiva para ser mejor atendido. Clyde de inquieto quiso seguirlos para ver a su amigo, pero los médicos le impidieron el paso, diciendole que debía esperar pacientemente afuera. El castaño solo se puso más nervioso y de mala gana tomó asiento junto a bebe y Kenny, karen también estaba al lado de estos dos.

—Esto tiene que ser una jodida pesadilla — dijo clyde sujetandose la cabeza.

—Ya clyde... —bebe sujeto su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—No pensé que algo así fuera a sucederle a tucker... Y mucho menos cuando estaba a punto de dejar el basurero — suspiro Kenny apenado.

—... No quiero que craig se muera — dijo la niña con tristeza.

—... Ninguno quiere que eso pase hermanita.

—Aún no me cabe en la cabeza el porque querrían dispararle a craig.

—Clyde...

—Craig ya lleva muchos años viviendo en el basurero, no puedo entenderlo, el siempre ha sido muy tranquilo y según se el no tiene enemigos que quieran matarlo. De hecho se que muchos lo respetan...

—Bueno, mejor no te estreses más pensando en esas cosas clyde. Ahora lo único que debe importarnos es saber si craig va a estar bien... — dijo Kenny.

—Si...

Varios minutos después, aparecieron tweek y Christophe en la sala. El rubio camino rápido hacia su viejo amigo y lo vio preocupado.

—Ho-Hola... Clyde — lo saludo con voz temblorosa, no podía soportarlo, su corazón dolía.

El castaño se levantó su asiento y se acercó más a tweek.

—... Tweek.

—...

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo... — sonrio triste y nostálgico.

—Si... Lose, y me duele tanto que no hayan podido ir a verme por esto, ngh... ¿q-que han dicho de craig?

—... Aún nada, lleva ya varios minutos en terapia intensiva.

—Ugh...

—...Yo también estoy muy preocupado... Craig es... Prácticamente como mi hermano, lo quiero mucho.

—Yo también lo quiero mucho clyde... Snif... —se cubrió la boca con su mano, sintiéndo de nuevo ganas de llorar.

—... Si, y se que tu amor por el es mucho mas fuerte.

—N-No quiero perderlo.

—Yo tampoco...

En eso tweek le da un fuerte abrazo y el castaño le corresponde de la misma forma. Sintiéndo ambos un profundo temor por lo que pudiera pasarle a su querido amigo y amor de la infancia.

Dos horas después, la situación estaba algo tensa en terapia intensiva. Los médicos habían logrado extraer de manera exitosa las balas del cuerpo de craig y ahora limpiaban sus heridas de una posible infección, sin embargo el corazón del azabache no reaccionaba del todo bien, el órgano apenas y latía y era debido a la gravedad del disparo en su pecho, la bala le había causado un gran daño.

—Doctor... Su respiración se está volviendo muy débil otra vez — habló uno de los médicos ayudantes.

El hombre se limpio su frente la cual sudaba un poco y cerro sus ojos serio.

—... Usa el desfibrilador.

Este solo obedeció a la orden del doctor y sujetando ambas palas de desfibrilacion hizo sobresaltar el cuerpo del azabache por la descarga eléctrica. De nuevo su corazón latía, pero no con normalidad, seguía siendo débil.

—Doctor...

—... Otra descarga no ayudará mucho, su corazón simplemente no quiere latir con normalidad, tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

—... ¿Y entonces que hacemos?

—... Esperemos... Aún nos falta reconstruir parte del órgano dañado. Pero... Si su respiración sigue así no podrá resistir por mucho tiempo la operación.

—... Podría dejar de respirar a mitad de la operación ¿verdad?

—Exactamente... Es una operación riesgosa... Lo mejor es que ellos lo sepan. Hicimos todo lo posible para ayudarlo, pero ese órgano... No siempre es sencillo de tratar.

—...

—Déjenlo así hasta que tengamos que operar... Ahora sólo dependerá de cuánto pueda soportar su corazón.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento y el doctor se quito el tapabocas, dispuesto salió de la habitación para notificar la noticia.

En la sala de espera, tweek y clyde aún se daban palabras de apoyo y rezaban por su amigo, aunque en el fondo temían lo peor trataban de ser optimistas y pensar que todo saldría bien.

—Ngh, ya han pasado dos horas — dijo Tweek con frustración.

—Si.. Esto me preocupa.

—Chicos... No piensen mal, su amigo estará bien — dijo Christophe al verlos tan preocupados, aunque ni el estaba seguro de sus palabras.

El doctor se acercó hasta ellos y respiro profundo, viéndolos con una expresión seria.

—Son familiares de craig tucker ¿no es asi? — preguntó el doctor llamando la atención de todos.

En eso caminan se acercan al doctor y esperan intrigados alguna buena noticia de craig.

—Ngh, si, somos su familia ¿como esta craig, doctor? — pregunto tweek con nervios.

—...

—¡No se quede callado! ¡Sólo nos pone mas nerviosos! — dijo clyde.

—... Bueno, pues una de las balas perforó gravemente su pecho afectandole justo en el corazón... Ya sacamos la bala de ahí, pero ahora tenemos que hacerle otra operación para sanar completamente su herida... El problema es... Que no sabemos si pueda soportar la operación.

—... ¿Q-Que? — soltó tweek en apenas un hilo de voz.

—... ¿Que quiere decir doctor? — pregunto clyde.

—... Sólo digo que estén preparados para lo que se pueda venir... Porque este joven, está en este justo momento entre la vida y la muerte.

—... No... No doctor... Usted tiene que hacer todo lo posible para que craig sobreviva ¡tiene que hacerlo! — dijo Tweek.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo posible... Pero si su corazón no resiste a la operación, ya no podemos hacer más...

—...

—Losiento... Debo regresar para realizar la operación. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos... Con permiso.

El doctor les dio una última mirada y se dio la vuelta para caminar.

—No... No puede ser... Ngh, c-craig... —tweek se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y sintió su miedo crecer.

Estaba viviendo una terrible pesadilla...

Continúara...


	23. Chapter 23

La noticia de que craig aún se encontraba en un estado bastante delicado dejó a todos con un nudo en la garganta. tanto tweek como los demás tenían caras largas y estaban sumamente preocupados por su amigo.

Sentando en la silla, tweek lloraba en silencio y rezaba por la vida de su amado. Si lo perdía, su corazón se iría con él.

Christophe, quien estaba sentado a su lado le daba palabras de apoyo y trataba de animarlo, pero ni el sabía como resultaría la operación del azabache. En el fondo también estaba preocupado.

—Snif... Craig no merece estar pasando por esto, n-no lo merece, ngh — sollozo el rubio con Tristeza.

—No, claro que no... — respondió Christophe.

Bebe veía apenada al rubio y al mismo tiempo acariciaba la espalda de clyde. El castaño también sollozaba en silencio y ella trataba de consolarlo.

—Parece que tweek quiere mucho a craig... —comentó la chica.

Clyde sólo levantó triste la mirada y vio a su amigo junto al castaño.

—Si... Es que son muy unidos... — le dijo.

—Se ve... Está sufriendo mucho por el.

—Esto es mucho más difícil para tweek...

—Pero tanto el como tu son sus amigos de craig desde la infancia, clyde. Los dos están sufriendo por igual.

—...

Clyde no quiso comentar nada sobre el tipo de relación que llevaban sus dos amigos. Craig, ya le había advertido antes sobre respetar su vida personal y no andar de chismoso por ahí, en especial cuando aún tenía sus inseguridades al salir con un empresario reconocido.

karen no podía apartar su vista del rubio desconsolado y se bajó de la silla para acercarse a él. Viéndolo con una expresión preocupada, la niña no tardo en darle palabras de ánimo.

—No llores más, por favor. Craig es muy fuerte, se va a poner bien — dijo la pequeña.

Tweek la observo con sus ojos llorosos y trató de calmarse, limpiandose las lágrimas con su mano.

—Lo siento, es que estoy muy preocupado.

—Yo también estoy preocupada. Craig es como mi hermano mayor, lo quiero mucho... Pero el es más fuerte de lo que te imaginas, y se va a poner bien, ya verás.

Tweek mostró una ligera sonrisa y le asintió a karen.

—Si... Es verdad. Craig es muy fuerte... Espero que salga sano y salvo de esta operación.

—Así será, además el estaba a punto de mudarse a la ciudad para empezar una nueva vida. Yo lo vi bastante emocionado por eso... Seguramente eso le dará mas fuerzas para querer vivir.

—... Una nueva vida — repitió tweek en voz baja.

Es cierto, craig iba mudarse, iba a superarse así mismo. Y justo pasa esto.

—Mmm... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — la niña lo vio con ojos curiosos.

—Ngh, si claro.

—... ¿Craig y tu, son novios? — pregunto.

El rubio parpadeo varias veces, sin saber exactamente qué responder a esa pregunta.

—Emm... Bueno... No, aún no estamos del todo juntos, pero... — comenzó a decir algo apenado.

—Pero el te gusta ¿no es asi?

—... Si, así es, pequeña... — respondió sincero.

Ese comentario no paso desapercibido para bebe, quien rápidamente fijo su mirada en el castaño.

—Así que por eso decías que eran muy unidos ¿no?

Clyde sólo suspiro. No tenía sentido ocultar lo obvio.

—Si bueno, tweek y craig se gustan desde siempre.

—... Qué tierno — sonrio con ternura — pero triste a la vez, digo... Ver a la persona que te gusta en esta situación debe ser muy difícil.

—Si... Lo es.

—... Deben tener fe — dijo esta, abrazando el hombro del castaño para brindarle su apoyo.

En el momento que karen empezó a hacerle ya algunas preguntas demasiado personales a tweek, kenny supo que era momento de intervenir, inclinandose un poco hacia adelante, llamó a su hermana.

—Karen, ya basta de preguntas y ven a sentarte — dijo el hermano mayor.

La niña lo vio enseguida y bajó la mirada apenada.

—No debes preguntar ese tipo de cosas a la gente ¿recuerdas?

—Si Kenny...

Tweek fijo su mirada en el rubio y los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza. Kenny... Era quien le había respondido por teléfono ese día, quien le habló de forma cariñosa a craig, y la razón de sus incontrolables celos en la playa. En eso no pudo evitar notar que Kenny era un chico bastante apuesto, cosa que le hizo sentir algo de celos de inmediato, pero no era momento para eso, se supone que iba a madurar, debía dejar esos tontos berrinches a un lado.

—Oye, lo siento, es que es una niña demasiado curiosa — se disculpo Kenny viéndolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Ah... No... No te preocupes — respondió.

—Yo sólo quería saber si eran novios... — susurro la niña con la cabeza gacha.

—Eso no es tu problema, pequeña chismosa — sonrio un poco el rubio.

Las horas fueron pasando y el silencio en la sala se volvía cada vez más insoportable. Aún no habían noticias de craig y eso los inquietaba.

Christophe vio su teléfono y noto que ya era algo tarde. Seguramente los empleados se preguntarían porque su jefe aún no regresaba.

—Tweek, se que no iras a la empresa hasta saber que craig esta bien, así que tendré que regresar yo. Sólo para cerrar la empresa, luego volveré ¿esta bien?

—Si... Hazlo, por favor.

—Ok... Regreso en un rato.

El castaño le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda y se levantó de la silla, alejándose de todos y saliendo del hospital. En eso bebe aprovecha para acercarse más al rubio, y viéndolo de manera apenada se sentó a su lado.

—Hola... — lo saludo — soy bebe, amiga de clyde.

Tweek la vio.

—Ya veo... Hola.

—... Este... Se que no es momento para hablar sobre esto, pero he leído mucho sobre ti. Te admiro como no tienes idea.

—¿A mi? ¿Porque?

—¿Como que porque? Pues porque eres un gran empresario a pesar de que aún eres bastante joven, y has logrado muchas cosas importantes.

—... No todo lo he logrado, pero gracias, eres muy linda.

Bebe sonrio tierna, sin embargo la expresión de tristeza del rubio la hacía sentir muy mal.

—... Se que quieres mucho a craig, y por eso estás así de preocupado. Pero el va a salir de esto complemente sano, no decaigas.

—...

Bebe quiso animarlo, pero al ver al médico acercarse a ellos se alertó de inmediato. Tweek también abrió sus ojos grande y se levantó de la silla rápido, acercándose al médico y sin poder articular palabra alguna. Sus nervios estaban de punta.

El hombre los veía a todos con una expresión seria, sin embargo más tranquila que antes.

—Ngh, ¿como salió todo doctor? ¿Como está craig? — pregunto tweek intrigado.

Los otros tenían una expresión parecida a la del rubio, deseando recibir una buena noticia por parte del médico.

—Hubieron algunas complicaciones a mitad de la operación. Pero gracias a que este muchacho jamás dejó de respirar, todo resultó bien. Ya está fuera de peligro — dijo el médico tranquilizando a todos.

Una sonrisita feliz se empezó a formar en el rostro de tweek. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, sólo que está vez de felicidad.

—Ya lo trasladamos a una habitación, pero se encuentra completamente inconsciente, necesita descansar mucho para poder recuperarse.

—¿P-Puedo verlo?

El medico lo vio en silencio y dudo un momento.

—Por favor... Quiero verlo.

—Muy bien... — suspiro el medico — pero sólo por un momento, y una sola persona. Aún necesitamos hacerle algunas revisiones.

—Si, gracias — asintió tweek, siguiendo al médico hacia la habitación.

Mientras, los demás permanecieron en la sala de la espera, ya más tranquilos y felices de que todo haya salido bien.

Cuando tweek entro a la habitación su corazón dolió, ver a craig así lo entristecia. El azabache estaba totalmente inconsciente y su piel se veía pálida. En eso se acerco y empezó a hablar.

—Craig... Me duele verte así. Vamos... Despierta, quiero saber que estas bien — dijo, tocando la suave sabana que arropaba al azabache —... Abre tus ojos por favor — pidió entristecido.

El rubio hablaba sin recibir respuesta alguna. Y aunque craig se encontrará fuera de peligro, tweek no podía estar del todo tranquilo hasta verlo despierto, y poder hablar con él como en los viejos tiempos.

—Ngh... ¿Sabes, craig? Te he extrañado mucho todos estos días. Se que decidimos darnos un tiempo, para seguir creciendo y entender que estábamos haciendo las cosas mal, pero aún así me es imposible dejar de pensarte. Te amo... Te amo demasiado.

Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación después de decir eso. Los ojos azules del blondo volvían a llenarse de lágrimas y soltaba ligeros sollozos. Estar separado de craig, era difícil para el, y más después de haberlo estado por seis largos años. Pensar que casi lo pierde para siempre dejó un gran impacto en el, y ahora más que nunca quería cuidarlo.

Sujetandole cuidadosamente la mano, tweek le empezó a hacer tiernas caricias con su dedo.

Minutos después, una enfermera entró a la habitación para informarle a tweek que craig sería nuevamente revisado, para limpiar sus heridas y otras cosas más. Este dudoso permaneció al lado de su amado.

—... Por favor, tiene que salir ahora — pidió la enfermera con amabilidad.

—Pero es que... Necesito saber que esta del todo bien. Ngh, hablame craig... — dijo al azabache.

—El ya esta fuera de peligro, tranquilo.

—No... No lo quiero dejar sólo.

—Entiendo que este preocupado, pero como le dije antes, el paciente ya esta fuera de peligro. Por favor, dejemos hacer nuestro trabajo y espere pacientemente afuera.

—... Está bien.

A regañiendes, tweek soltó la mano de craig para después alejarse. Pero una voz lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

—Tweek... — hablo craig en voz baja. En su rostro podía verse el cansancio y la falta de energía, debido a la pérdida de sangre.

Tweek se volteo a verlo con sorpresa.

—Ngh, despertaste — sonrio alegre, y acercándose nuevamente a él.

Sin embargo el azabache aún debía ser revisado. La enfermera sabía que pronto llegaría el médico y el rubio seguía en habitación.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto el preocupado rubio.

—... Débil... — respondió cansado —... Me duele el pecho... Y no siento mi brazo izquierdo...

—Te sientes débil por toda la sangre que perdiste. El dolor se debe a que ya se te esta pasando el efecto de la anestesia, y en cuanto a tu brazo, está algo adormecido por el disparo que recibiste en el hombro, pero no te preocupes, con mucho ejercicio y cuidado volverá a estar como antes. En un momento limpiaremos tus heridas y te colocaremos un nuevo vendaje — explicó la enfermera.

—... Ya veo...

—... Te vas a poner bien, sólo debes descansar mucho ¿esta bien?

—... No me queda de otra.

Tweek vio a la enfermera.

—¿A que hora podré verlo otra vez?

—Como en unas dos horas, sea paciente por favor.

—Ngh, está bien... Craig, te veo luego — dijo Tweek, mostrándole una última sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación.

El azabache sólo cerró sus ojos con cansancio y respiro profundo. Se sentía algo confundido, pero recordaba a la perfección lo que le había pasado, y quien le había hecho semejante daño.

—El médico llegará en un momento para revisarte... — le sonrio la mujer amable.

—...

Christophe entró a la empresa y todos fijaron su mirada en el. Más de uno no tardo en preguntar el porqué no les habían dado su permiso para retirarse, y el castaño sin dar muchas explicaciones sólo les ofreció una disculpa y les consedio ese permiso, ya que el blondo se encontraba ausente. Mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor se topo con Pete, y sin poder disimular su poco agrado hacia el lo vio con expresión seria.

—... ¿Porque aún estás aquí? — cuestionó el castaño.

Pete como siempre no le dio demasiada importancia a este y respondió aburrido.

—Estaba esperando a tweek. Les recuerdo que se fueron de la empresa sin dejar explicación alguna, y además alguien debía darle la noticia sobre cuál fue el acuerdo final en la reunión.

—No tenias que esperarlo, eres completamente libre de largate cuando quieras. Y en cuanto a esa información, podías dársela tranquilamente por teléfono.

—Mmm... Si, eso lo se muy bien, pero aunque no lo creas me preocupo por tweek. Se puso como fantasma en la reunión, y quería saber que le había pasado.

Christophe lo veía con desconfianza. Esa supuesta preocupación no se la creía por nada.

—Se le presentó un problema...

—... ¿Sabes?, No tienes porque seguir ocultandolo. Se que tweek tiene un amorío secreto con el chico del basurero, no me sorprenderia este con el en este justo momento.

—... Si, es verdad, no tiene sentido que actúe como si no supiera nada. Y tu tampoco tienes que ocultarme tus verdaderas malas intenciones con tweek, llegando al punto de querer dañar su relación con el único amor de su vida.

—... Debí suponer que lo arruinarías todo. Lo único que quería era que tweek abriera los ojos, que se diera cuenta de que esa relación sólo lo puede perjudicar, dandole una muy mala imagen tanto a él como a su familia.

—¿No crees que te estas metiendo en algo que definitivamente no te incumbe?. Tweek es un adulto, y sabe lo que hace.

—Pues no parece, porque ha estado jugando bastante con su imagen, exponiéndose en el basurero para que cualquier persona lo reconozca y luego sea humillado en las revistas por su metida de pata. Tweek esta siendo un inmaduro y lo sabes.

—El sólo ha tratado de ser feliz con la persona que ama... Y tu no tienes ningún derecho a prohibirle eso. Tu, maldito interesado... — frunce el ceño.

—... Cuida tus palabras... Christophe.

—¿Porque?... No me das miedo, Pete.

—Pues deberías, porque no me conoces lo suficiente.

—Yo diría que si... No soy ningún ingenuo, Pete. Se que te gusta jugar sucio, así que a mi, no me vengas con amenazas.

—Tomalo mas como una advertencia...

Pete tenía una expresión fría, pero eso no intimido al castaño en ningún momento. Ahora con esa advertencia empezaba a desconfiar mucho más de este, y lo creía capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Probablemente tweek no regrese hasta mañana. Ya que esta con su novio, yo mejor me voy.

—...

Pete paso por un lado de este y siguió caminando, sin embargo una pregunta bastante insinuosa de Christophe lo hizo de detenerse.

—Tuviste algo que ver con la persona que le disparo a craig ¿verdad? — dijo Christophe.

El pelinegro se volteo a verlo, mostrándose algo confuso.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—... Sabes que tweek ama profundamente a craig, lo cual significa que jamás se va a interesar en ti. Sin craig en su vida, tu tendrías el camino libre...

—... ¿Que insinuas?

—Sólo pregunto... si tuviste algo que ver.

—... Nisiquiera sabía que le habían disparado a ese chico. No tengo ni la menor idea de quien lo hizo, además no se porque sospechas de mi. El lugar en donde vive no es exactamente muy pacífico que digamos.

—... Eso no te libra de sospechas... Se que eres capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de quedarte con Tweek.

—Me tomas por un psicópata, Christophe... — sonrio de medio lado.

—... Pues para que lo sepas, craig esta muy grave, así que si tuviste algo que ver con eso, puedes estar feliz, porque honestamente no creo que ese pobre chico sobreviva.

—... Que pena por el, aunque más por tweek. Tengo que irme... Ah, y otra cosa, no me involucres en ese asesinato sin siquiera tener pruebas, adiós.

Y sin decir más, Pete se retiro de la empresa, dejando al castaño con un amargo sabor de boca. Sabía que Pete tenía algo que ver con todo esto, lo presentía, sin embargo en algo tenía razón, no podía culparlo sin tener aún las pruebas necesarias.

En el hospital, ya todos se encontraban más calmados y esperaban pacientemente a que llegara la hora de su visita. Cuando la enfermera les indico que ya podían entrar, estos caminaron deprisa hacia la habitación. El primero en ver a craig y romper a llorar fue clyde, quien sin mucha fuerza lo abrazo de forma fraternal.

—Pensé que te perdería para siempre, Snif —lloriqueo el castaño.

Craig hizo una expresión de asco al ver la nariz mocosa de su amigo, pero aún así sonrio tranquilo.

—Ya deja de llorar... Estoy bien.

—¿Enserio estás bien? Yo te veo demasiado pálido — comentó la rubia.

—Lógicamente... Perdí un Montón de sangre... — contestó craig.

—Si... Y es por eso que debes descansar mucho, eso fue lo que dijo el médico — comentó tweek.

La niña corrió hasta craig y también lo abrazo con cuidado.

—Que bueno que ya estás bien... — sonrio alegre.

Craig correspondió a su sonrisa y luego se quedó en silencio, bajando su mirada. Esa acción no pasó desapercibido para ninguno, y tweek, algo preocupado se acercó a él.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó?

—... Si amigo, dinos de una vez por todas quién fue el bastardo que te disparo.

—Sii, dinos — dijo karen.

Todos esperaban impacientes la respuesta de este, y craig algo serio empezó a hablar.

—... Fue... Fue mi papá — soltó el azabache, sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿Tu papá? Ngh — se inquieto el rubio.

—Si...

—No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de llegar tan lejos... Joder, intento matarte — dijo clyde frustrado.

—Yo tampoco me lo creo... Siempre me pareció un cobarde.

—Craig, yo si sabía que tarde o temprano tu papá sería capaz de hacer algo así. Lo supe desde el día que lo vi amenazandote con un cuchillo, por eso te dije que no era buena idea que te quedaras en el basurero — expresó el blondo.

—... Si... Y casualmente lo hace en el momento que estoy por mudarme.

—Pues tu papá debe pagar por esto, y muy caro. Intento asesinarte, no puede seguir andando por ahí con tanta tranquilidad — comentó Kenny, metiendo las manos en el bolsillo de su suéter naranja.

—El tiene razón, tenemos que hacer algo — concordo tweek con seriedad.

—Chicos... Yo se que lo que hizo mi papá fue bastante grave, pero estoy bien, es lo único que importa. Ya pronto pagara por lo que hizo...

—¿Como? ¿Quieres que tu papá se salga con la suya? Eso no es propio de ti, craig... — se extraño clyde.

—... Yo sólo quiero paz, estoy cansado de tener un problema tras otro... — les dijo exhausto.

Hubo un corto silencio después de eso. El azabache si debía descansar, no debían generarle más estrés al hablar sobre su padre.

—... Está bien, descansa... Ya luego hablaremos sobre que hacer con tu papá, porque esto no se puede quedar así — se molesto tweek, cruzandose de brazos.

—...

—Si bueno... Lo importante es que estas bien — sonrio bebe cambiando de tema.

—Sii, eres jodidamente fuerte, viejo — lo felicito clyde.

Craig sólo río un poco.

—Yo ya sabía que te ibas a poner bien — dijo karen feliz.

Mientras estos seguían haciendo comentarios positivos, craig los veía con expresión tranquila, cerrando sus ojos relajado e ignorando el ligero dolor en su pecho y hombro. Según el médico, el dolor se le pasaría en unos días.

—... Chicos... Gracias por esta visita, pero ahora me gustaría estar a solas... — dijo el azabache minutos después.

Tweek lo veía fijo y después bajó su mirada.

—Está bien, amigo... Se que debes de estar muy cansado después de semejante operación.

Clyde se alejo de la cama, al igual que karen. Kenny y bebe se acercaron a la puerta para después salir, deseándole al azabache que se mejorará pronto.

Tweek le dio una última mirada preocupada al azabache y camino algo decaído hasta la puerta.

—Tu no, tweek.

—...

—Quiero hablar contigo... — dijo sereno.

—... Si... — asintió, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en una silla a su lado — ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?

—Sobre nosotros... Tweek. Casi muero...

El rubio se estremeció un poco al recordar ese horrible momento, sin duda había sido como una pesadilla.

—... Tuve mucho miedo... D-De perderte... — dijo entristecido.

—... Por un momento creí, que no te volvería a ver más... Estuve entre la vida y la muerte... Lo sé.

—Craig...

—Milagrosamente sigo con vida... Y... Ahora más que nunca quiero madurar. Esta experiencia ha dejado una gran huella en mi... Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas.

—Ngh, pero tu ya estabas decidido a superarte, craig. Lamentablemente ocurrió esto, pero ya habías decidido cambiar tu vida.

—Aún así me ha hecho valorarla más... Tweek... ¿Que hubieras hecho... Si yo no sobrevivía a esto?

Tweek se quedó mudo y no respondió a su pregunta, sin embargo su expresión lo decía todo, tenía de miedo, nerviosismo, pánico de perderlo.

—...

—Yo... Bueno... N-No lose... Pero de tan sólo pensarlo, ngh, mi corazón duele demasiado — dijo inquieto — no se que habría hecho, craig... Tu... Eres el amor de mi vida, y si te mueres, definitivamente mi corazón lo haría junto a ti.

—¿Tanto así... Me amas? — se conmovió el azabache.

—Mucho más de lo que te imaginas...

—... Supongo que yo sentiría lo mismo, si algo malo te pasa, porque mi amor por ti es igual de fuerte...

—...

—Te amo...

—Craig, sabes que yo también te amo, siempre será así, hasta el último día de mi vida... — confesó el rubio, sujetandole la mano con cariño.

Craig sonrio débil y tweek correspondió a su sonrisa. Pero en eso el dulce momento es interrumpido por la enfermera, quien se adentraba a la habitación con una cubeta y uno que otro utensilio de higiene.

—Disculpe, pero tendrá que salir un momento — dijo esta al rubio.

Tweek volteo a verla y se quedó callado.

—¿Porque tiene que salir?... Estabamos hablando justo ahora — se quejo craig.

—Es hora de su baño — aviso la mujer tranquila — así que debe dejarnos sólos un momento.

Ese comentario no le agrado del todo a tweek.

—¿Usted me va bañar? — pregunto craig, removiendose algo incomodo.

—Asi es.

—...

—Tweek... Creo que... Tendremos que seguir hablando más tarde.

—... Ella, te va a bañar... ¿A... Desnudar? Ngh.

—Es su trabajo tweek...

—Sii, pero es que aún así...

—¿Tiene algún problema con eso señor?

—Este... Yo...

—Tweek, vamos...

—... Bien... — aceptó de mala manera.

—Enfermera, antes de que lo haga, ¿nos deja a solas un minuto?

—Si, claro.

La mujer salió de la habitación y tweek no tardo en fruncir el ceño, eso le hizo un poco de gracia al azabache.

—Te va a ver desnudo, Ngh...— dijo frustrado.

—Tweek... ¿En serio te vas a poner celoso por eso?

—... Si...

—... Ahh, tweek — suspira craig.

—Yo podría hacerlo, ¡no me molesta para nada!

—Tweek...

—Enserio no me molesta.

—Pero no es tu trabajo hacer eso, es el de ella, para eso le pagan así que... Mejor dejala hacer esto ¿ok?

El rubio dudo por varios segundos, pero sin tener más opción tuvo que aceptar.

—... Está bien.

—Aún eres demasiado celoso...

—Sólo quiero cuidarte de una enfermera trepadora.

—No creo que sea una trepadora, pero bueno... No es como si fuera a interesarme en ella ni nada.

—...

—Sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti...

—Craig... — sonrio con un ligero rubor — Bueno... Se que aún nos estamos tomando un tiempo, pero... Me gustaría, antes de irme... Pues...

—... Yo también quiero besarte — adivino craig.

—... ¿Puedo?

—Sólo hazlo.

Al escuchar su permiso, tweek se inclino lentamente hacia el azabache y beso sus labios con ternura. Craig sólo correspondió de inmediato, y levantando su mano buena le acaricio la mejilla. Era un beso dulce y significativo, y ambos jóvenes enamorados volvieron a sentir mariposas en el estómago como la primera vez. Al separarse se vieron algo jadeantes y sonrieron.

—Te amo tanto... —murmuró tweek muy cerca de su boca.

—Y yo a ti... Tweek... — respondió de la misma manera.

—Bueno... —se separo de este —... Seguramente la enfermera regresará así que... Te veo más tarde.

—Te estaré esperando.

—Ok...

Tweek se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, hasta que recordó comentarle algo. No sabía si se molestaría, pero tenía que saberlo.

—Emm... Craig...

—¿Si?

Este se voltea a verlo y tartamudeando un poco comienza a hablar.

—E-Es que yo... Bueno... Voy a correr con todos los gastos del hospital. Por haberte atendido... — informo sereno.

Craig no dijo nada y cerró sus ojos tranquilo.

—Se que eso puede molestarte un...

—Está bien... Gracias... — contestó craig, sorprendiendo al rubio.

—... N-No es problema, te veo luego — sonrio feliz, y saliendo de la habitación —... Dejar tu orgullo a un lado... Que gran paso — dijo Tweek en voz baja, regresando con los chicos en la sala.

Continúara...


	24. Chapter 24

Pete tenía una sonrisa ladina en el rostro al momento que se servía una copa de vino y dejaba la botella sobre la mesa, sin dejar de pensar en la cara que puso tweek a mitad de la reunión, este supuso que su objetivo había sido alcanzado, el maldito bastardo del basurero seguramente se encontraba agonizando en ese mismo momento en el hospital y no podía importarle menos, probablemente no pasaría la noche. El cínico camino relajadamente hasta el balcón de su apartamento y soltó un suspiro satisfecho, todo estaba perfecto, sin embargo quería detalles, por lo que se sacó el teléfono del elegante chaleco que cargaba y marcó rápidamente a Thomas.

—¿Quién es? — cuestionó el pelirrojo desconfiado al contestar el número desconocido, este se encontraba en su habitación, guardando varias de sus prendas en una maleta.

—Dime por favor que no tuviste piedad con tu hijo — hablo Pete con voz fría, Thomas reconoció la voz enseguida y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Porque habría de tenerle piedad? — dijo entre risas burlescas — Ese bastardo ya me la debía desde hace años. Lo sorprendí cuando estaba a pocos minutos de largarse del basurero. Dos tiros, uno directo al pecho y otro en el hombro, honestamente no creo que sobreviva.

—Excelente, realmente eres un hombre sin corazón cuando se trata de dinero ¿eh?

—Al igual que tu, niño, porque imagino que todo esto que planeaste fue para tu propia conveniencia ¿o me equivoco? — terminó de guardar todo y cerró la maleta con firmeza, Pete sólo bufó aburrido y no quiso dar explicaciones a un pobre infeliz.

—… Si bueno, como sea, al menos cumpliste con la orden que te di, pero ahora como último favor… quiero que hagas algo… — tramo sin sentimiento alguno.

—¿Y ahora que quieres que haga? Estoy a punto de largarme de este maldito basurero — se quejo con fastidio.

—Desaste de todo lo que pueda recordarte a él — ordenó frío.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Aghh, el lugar en donde solía estar, su jodida casa, toda la maldita chatarra que tanto le gustaba a ese bastardo, has que no quede absolutamente nada de eso.

—… Comprendo, tsk, está bien, haré eso ahora mismo, tengo demasiada prisa.

—Entonces muévete, luego de eso no te necesitaré más así que adiós — finalizó la conversación colgando la llamada, fijando su mirada enfrente y notando como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse para darle paso a la noche, no podía esperar para volver a ver a tweek y preguntarle "inocentemente" el porqué de su tristeza, haría lo que fuera con tal de que el rubío le hiciera caso, lo tendría entre sus brazos, así fuera por las malas —… muy pronto serás mío, tweek… — susurro seguro de sus palabras, está vez nadie le estorbaría en su plan.

En la sala de espera del hospital, tweek y clyde platicaban un momento a solas, ahora que craig había sufrido ese trágico accidente sus planes de mudarse a la ciudad se habían pospuesto para después, pues en su condición no era recomendable que hiciera alguna fuerza y debía quedarse en la habitación y guardar reposo hasta que sus heridas mejorarán, era la única manera de que lo pudieran dar pronto de alta.

—Es una lastima que le hayan hecho esto justo cuando estaba apunto de mudarse a la ciudad — dijo Tweek, mirando a su viejo amigo de la infancia y soltando un suspiro apenado — pobre craig…

—Si amigo, lo sé, pero craig está bien, y es lo único que importa, ya después podrá retomar lo de la mudanza, mientras debe recuperarse por completo para que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes — contestó con una leve sonrisa.

—Si, si… tienes toda la razón, craig va a ponerse bien y podrá mudarse después, pero… el seguramente estará varios días aquí en el hospital, y alguien debe estar al pendiente de él, ese sin duda seré yo — le hace saber serio y clyde levanta una ceja con duda.

—¿Y tu trabajo? Yo también puedo quedarme sin ningún problema, amigo, enserio — ofreció su ayuda el castaño.

—Quiero cuidarlo… siento que es mi deber estar a su lado hasta que mejore, no quiero dejarlo sólo por muy ocupado que este, clyde.

—Entiendo eso pero… ¿acaso no es el trabajo de las enfermeras cuidarlo hasta que mejore? Cuando hablo de cuidarlo me refiero a venir a la hora de Visita y preguntar al médico como va su mejoramiento.

—Ngh, las enfermeras… — dijo entre dientes y viendo de reojo a una pequeño grupo de enfermeras pasar por el pasillo, clyde noto su expresión de desagrado.

—¿Ocurre algo malo con las enfermeras? — pregunto al verlo mirar el blanco piso de mármol, tweek evitaba pensar en cómo alguien más tendría el privilegio de ver el cuerpo desnudo de craig.

Tweek levantó la mirada para ver a su amigo y le sonrió tranquilamente, aunque el castaño supo que esa sonrisa era forzada y lo conocía bastante bien.

—Algo te molesta, ¿que es?

—No es nada malo, sólo… nah, es una tontería, olvídalo. Igual me gustaría cuidar de craig cuando lo den de alta, tu tienes que regresar a la ciudad ¿no?

—Pues con lo que ha pasado, pienso que lo mejor sería quedarme unos días aquí, los padres de bebe no tienen problema con que me quede con ellos mientras, y de todas maneras, aún no inicio el semestre próximo.

—Ya veo… bueno, no te mentiré, si tengo un montón de reuniones pendientes para esta semana, pero craig… el es muchísimo más importante, si estoy ausente todos estos días craig pensara que no me importa — admitió preocupado.

—Tweek, entiendo que quieras cuidarlo, lo amas, pero craig ya sabe lo ocupado que te la pasas en tu trabajo y lo entiende muy bien, no te preocupes por eso — dijo clyde tratando de calmarlo.

—Ngh… no lose, yo…

—Tweek — se acercó Christophe, dándole una rápida mirada al castaño y luego a tweek — necesito decirte algo.

—Ah, tu eres el nuevo amigo de tweek ¿no es asi? — cuestionó clyde curioso.

—No precisamente nuevo, pero si, somos amigos desde la universidad, tu en cambio debes conocerlo desde que era un niño ¿o no? — Christophe metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco mientras lo veía.

Clyde se acercó más al blondo y sonrió nostálgico al recordar esos buenos tiempos.

—Así es — afirmó pasando su brazo por el hombro de tweek para darle un amistoso abrazo — conozco a este chico desde que era sólo un pequeñito, era algo extraño, pero también muy inteligente y además un excelente amigo — recordó despeinándolo con la mano, tweek apretó los ojos y Christophe soltó una pequeña risa al ver la escena.

—Ugh, ya basta clyde, sabes que no me gusta cuando haces eso — se quejo tweek alejando la mano de clyde, su cabello seguía igual de desordenado.

—Sigue siendo divertido — rio clyde al separarse de este — los dejo solos.

—Que interesante amistad — comentó al ver cómo clyde tomaba asiento al lado de bebe.

—¿Que es lo que quieres decirme, Christophe? — lo miro tocándose el cabello.

—Ah, bueno… — su expresión cambio a una más seria — es sobre Pete.

—… ¿Que pasa con el?

—Cuando fui a la empresa el seguía ahí, me dijo que te estaba esperando para informarte como acabo la reunión, cosa que me pareció ridículo ya que no era necesario, luego estuvimos hablando y pues… no pude evitar hacerle una pregunta directa.

—¿Que pregunta? — Tweek lo miró atento y extrañado, no sabía exactamente de qué hablaba su amigo.

—… Le pregunte si había tenido algo que ver con el accidente de craig — le habló en voz baja y tweek abrió sus ojos grande.

—¿Que? — parpadeo repetidas veces — ¿porque le preguntaste eso, Christophe? ¿Te volviste loco?

—¡No! — exclamó serio y luego volvió a bajar su voz, había llamado la atención de varios — Tweek… esto es serio, no te lo puedes tomar tan a la ligera.

—¿Crees que Pete tuvo que ver con el accidente de craig?, ¡eso es ridículo! — dijo desconcertado.

—No, no lo es, tweek por favor abre ya tus ojos y date cuenta de la clase de persona que es Pete, no puedes ser tan ingenuo y creer en cada cosa que te dice. El no es tan inocente como crees.

—¿Debo suponer entonces que Pete es un asesino? Que mi socio, es un asesino… Christophe, por dios… ¿tienes al menos seguridad de lo que dices?

—… Por supuesto que no — respondió frustrado al no tener ninguna prueba, tweek se cruzó de brazos — pero no por eso queda libre de ser un posible sospechoso.

—Quién disparo a craig fue su propio padre, Chris, el mismo nos los dijo.

—Bien, fue su padre, eso tiene mucho sentido para ustedes ya que su relación era malísima, sin embargo cabe la posibilidad de que ese hombre le haya disparado a craig por orden de alguien más. Pete no es ningún idiota tweek, y obviamente no me iba a confesar que tuvo algo que ver, con tal de no ensuciarse las manos pudo haberle dicho al padre de craig que se encargará de eso, quien quita que lo haya sobornado.

Tweek quedó sin palabras por la teoría de Christophe, pero aún así se negaba a creer tal cosa, Pete podía llegar a ser molesto, sofocante y muy interesado, pero de ahí a querer matar a alguien, ya era demasiado a su parecer, ¿o no? Una parte de él le decía que creyera en su amigo, que lo que decía era cierto y debía hacer algo al respecto, pero la otra le decía que era una tontería, que Christophe ya comenzaba a acusar sin razón alguna a pete simplemente porque jamás le agrado.

—Tweek…

—No, no puedo suponer que eso sea verdad, Chris… es que… ngh, no puede ser…

—¿Sigues pensando que Pete no es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de que craig y tu se separen?

—…

—Ya intento hacerlo una vez, y casi lo logra. Si no fuera porque fui al basurero a hablar con craig ese bastardo se hubiera salido con la suya.

—Ngh, si, pero cuando hable con él me dijo que no había tenido malas intenciones, y que sólo lo hizo para que yo no arruinaría mi imagen de empresario. Se que estuvo mal, pero…

—Tweek por favor… — interrumpió cansado de la inocencia de su amigo — Pete… es un jodido loco, a el no le interesa lo que le pase a craig ni mucho menos verte sufrir con tal de obtener lo que quiere. Sin craig en su camino pensara que ya tiene un chance contigo y todas las de ganar, piénsalo bien.

—Ugh…

—… No sólo te digo esto porque lo deteste, sino porque me preocupas, no quiero que te haga daño, amigo… — esas palabras conmovieron por completo a tweek.

—Chris… yo, bueno… me es difícil creer que Pete sea capaz de semejante cosa para poder acercarse más a mí…

—…

—Perdón pero… hasta que no tenga las pruebas suficientes, no podré creer en esa teoría — negó tweek y Christophe suspiro resignado.

—Está bien… no creas nada de lo que te digo, pero al menos… si fuera verdad mi teoría, no le vayas a decir a pete que craig sobrevivió al accidente — pidió con una mirada entre sería y suplicante.

—¿C-Como?

—Si Pete piensa que craig ya está muerto entonces dejará de joder. Por favor tweek, C'est pour toi… (es por su bien) — hablo el francés.

—Ngh, Chris, definitivamente no me sentiría cómodo mintiendo con algo así.

—¿Prefieres que Pete lo sepa e intente lastimarlo de nuevo? Te podrías arrepentir después, tweek.

—Pero ni siquiera sabemos si Pete tuvo algo que ver.

—Tengo el fuerte presentimiento de que si… y si confías al menos un poco en mi, hazme caso y finge que craig ya no está en tu vida, estoy seguro de que eso es lo que quiere escuchar Pete.

—… Ngh, está bien… — dijo no muy convencido — voy a mentir sobre eso, aunque admito que no me gusta la idea, y que acuses a pete de una casi asesinato ya es demasiado.

Christophe lo miró fijamente a los ojos sin saber que más decir para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, el rubio aún subestimaba a ese bastardo mal intencionado y no lo creía capaz de planear la muerte de craig, pero el no lo subestimaba en lo absoluto, y haría todo lo posible para abrirle los ojos a su amigo.

—… Me lo vas a agradecer después, y… — miró de reojo el reloj de pared que se hallaba en esa sala — ¿Vas a pasar toda la noche en el hospital? — pregunto al ver que se hacía tarde.

—Si, voy a quedarme.

—Bueno, ¿y que harás mañana? Se que te preocupa craig pero tienes muchas reuniones pendientes, reuniones en la que lamentablemente no te puedo cubrir.

—Ngh, lo sé, no tengo más opción que aceptar la ayuda de clyde, y decirle que este al pendiente de craig mientras yo estoy trabajando, a mi me tocará venir por las noches.

—Procura descansar bien tweek, no quisiera que te quedaras dormido a mitad de cada reunión.

—No lo haré, tranquilo, ve a descansar tu también — le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—Ok… me voy, no olvides todo lo que te dije ¿esta bien? — lo miro serio algo serio antes de retirarse, tweek se le quedó viendo en silencio y luego bajó su mirada pensativo, todo lo que había dicho Christophe sobre Pete, dios… en verdad que lo dejó sorprendido, pero también confundido, no sabía ni que pensar ahora sobre su socio.

Kenny cargaba a karen ya dormida en sus brazos y miró dirección a tweek, en eso se levantó de la silla y camino hasta el, notándolo pensativo y algo nervioso le empezó a hablar, sacándolo así de sus preocupados pensamientos.

—¿Estas bien? — pregunto Kenny.

—¿Ah? — lo miro con sorpresa — yo… si… — contestó más calmado.

—Ya el médico dijo que craig estaba fuera de peligro, tranquilo.

—Si, también lo escuché, pero no estaba pensando en eso si no en otra cosa… — le hizo saber.

—Mm… ya veo, bueno, supongo entonces que ustedes se van a quedar aquí toda la noche, yo en cambio tengo que irme, dentro de poco saldrá el último bus a la ciudad y no pienso quedarme en casa de mis ebrios padres…

—Entiendo, gracias por preocuparte y al menos venir a saber si craig estaba bien — le agradeció dejando a un lado sus celos.

—Descuida, me alegra saber que fucker no se fue al otro mundo, vendremos a verlo en otra ocasión — sonrió.

—… Seguro que le da gusto.

—Si, aunque no lo demuestre se que me adora — bromeo el rubio entre pequeñas risas, tweek no dijo nada y Kenny noto su incomodidad.

—Eres su casi novio ¿no es así?

—Ngh, si, ¿por que?

—No por nada, pero siento que te causó cierta incomodidad — dijo directo.

—Ah, no, no es…

—No tienes que pensar que soy tu rival ni nada ¿sabes? Craig es… sólo un amigo para mi, aunque si tuviera la oportunidad de acostarme al menos una vez con el ni siquiera lo dudaría — volvió bromear en tono coqueto, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a tweek y lo miró más serio — jaja, tranquilo, no soy lo que crees, y tucker seguro que aprecia ese bonito culo que tienes — observo con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Gah! — se avergonzó sin apartar su mirada molesta de este.

—Hasta pronto — le dio una última mirada y se alejo, tweek bajo su mirada con un fuerte rubor, sin saber exactamente si debía confiar en ese rubio pervertido.

Clyde miró a tweek acercarse y después sentarse a su lado, en ese momento craig estaba siendo atendido por las enfermeras, quienes le limpiaban sus heridas y cambiaban sus vendajes, también le harían algunos exámenes, tweek miró el techo y soltó un largo suspiro, quería verlo ya.

—¿Todo bien?

—Ngh, si clyde… — contestó algo cansado.

—Si te sientes cansado nosotros nos podemos quedar — hablo bebe mirándolo.

—No, no se preocupen, estoy bien, quiero quedarme.

Clyde y bebe se dieron una mirada de duda y luego se encogieron de hombros, tweek también podía llegar a ser muy orgulloso en cuanto a su bienestar, pero sabiendo ya su amor por craig ni siquiera se molestaron en seguir insistiendo.

Después de varios minutos más esperando apareció una de las enfermeras que había atendido a craig, tweek la reconoció de inmediato y se levantó rápido de la silla.

—Enfermera… — se le acercó, clyde y bebe caminaron detrás de él — ¿ya terminaron de atender a craig?

—Si, Ya pueden entrar a la habitación — les dijo esta, dándose la vuelta y yéndose por el pasillo en donde se encontraban las demás habitaciones.

—¿Quieres estar a solas con craig? — dijo clyde insinuando qué querían privacidad.

—Bueno, si… pero sólo por un momento, disculpen… — les dijo medio apenado.

—Tranquilo — sonrió el castaño — ve a comértelo a besos, galán — bebe rio divertida al escucharlo.

Tweek camino por el largo pasillo y se adentro a la habitación de craig, cerrando la puerta tras de él lo miró ahí recostado en la cama, craig tenía sus ojos cerrados y abrió uno al ver la puerta abrirse.

—Tweek… — pronunció con una sonrisa cansada.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — se acerco a la cama y correspondió a su sonrisa.

—Mejor… al menos… ya puedo mover un poco mi mano — hablo moviendo débilmente su mano izquierda, tweek se alegro por ese avance.

—¡Que bien! — exclamó feliz.

—Si… espero que vuelva a funcionar como antes…

—Así será craig.

—… No me gusta el ambiente de los hospitales, quisiera irme ya… — le hizo saber desanimado.

—Craig… debes quedarte aquí hasta que tus heridas sanen lo suficiente, cuando eso ya podrás salir…

—Cuando me den de alta también debo guardar reposo en casa, eso fue lo que me dijo la enfermera... debo estar bajo cuidado… — lo miro.

—Pero al menos ya no estarás aquí — se sentó en borde de la camilla y tomo su mano, acariciándola tiernamente con el pulgar.

—Mm… tal parece que aún no me toca abandonar el basurero, tendré que volver apenas salga de aquí — se resignó aburrido y tweek se preocupo.

—¿Regresar al basurero? Ngh, no, por supuesto que no craig — se negó.

—Ahí está mi casa, ¿a donde más se supone que voy a ir?

—Craig, tu padre intento matarte, ¿que no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser que regreses a ese lugar? Además no puedes estar sólo, necesitarás a alguien que te cuide mientras logras recuperarte al cien por ciento.

—…

—Quédate conmigo… — le pidió mirándolo a los ojos, craig observo esos hermosos ojos azules suplicándole que vaya con el, pero…

—¿Y no tienes que trabajar? Tampoco quisiera ser un estorbo…

—Ngh, no eres ningún estorbo craig, sólo quiero cuidarte… aunque… si tengo que ir a trabajar, no puedo dejarte sólo… — dudo inseguro.

—Tweek, eres muy amable, pero si no puedes…

—Ngh, ¡veré la forma! — lo interrumpió — pero a ese basurero no vas a regresar, es muy peligroso…

—Ok… — suspiro craig sintiendo los brazos de tweek abrazarlo, el rubio se recostó a su lado dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, mientras craig lo abrazo con su brazo sano y cerró sus ojos tranquilo.

Cuando el bus se detuvo, Kenny bajo con la niña dormida en brazos y lo primero que noto fue el olor a basura quemada, este se tapó la nariz con su mano y rápidamente cubrió más a la pequeña con el suéter, dio varios pasos hasta llegar a lo que sería la entrada del basurero y lo que se encontró fue una gigantesca cortina de humo, más y más humo, fue ahí que Kenny supo que no quemaban una simple montaña de basura.

—Tsk, maldita sea, ¿que mierda están quemando estos idiotas? — se molesto y corrió rápido para atravesar la cortina de humo, ya no había tanto humo pero al ver que se estaba quedando abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Nghn… hermano… — despertó la niña somnolienta, quitándose el suéter que la cubría y presenciando también la horrible escena frente a ellos — ¿q-que… que esta pasando? — gimió asustada — porque… ngh, ¿¡porque se está quemando la casa de craig!? — grito preocupada y tosiendo por el humo.

—Karen, tapate la nariz — ordenó el rubio y esta sólo obedeció, sus ojos lagrimeaban — u-ughm…

—¿Que fue lo que sucedió? — se preguntó Kenny anonado, por lo que pudo notar el incendio venía desde dentro de la casa, en eso giro su cabeza y vio varias montañas de chatarra quemarse de igual manera — joder… vamos rápido a casa, este humo te hará daño — dijo kenny, corriendo deprisa a casa de sus padres.

Mientras en el hospital, clyde y bebe ya se encontraban dentro de la habitación con craig, tweek seguía recostado a su lado abrazándolo, era muy confortable.

—Así que tus heridas tardarán muchos días en cicatrizar ¿eh? — comentó clyde mirándolo.

—Y mi brazo también tardará mucho en recuperarse… — respondió — ahh…

—Tranquilo viejo, con nose cuantas terapias volverá a ser el de antes.

—Sii, las terapias ayudan mucho, mientras las hagas al pie de la letra claro — añadió bebe.

—Tendrás que hacer todo lo que te digan en este hospital si quieres recuperarte pronto, craig — hablo tweek.

—Y lo estoy haciendo tweek…

—Ngh, eso espero…

Un pequeño silencio se formó después de eso y casualmente el teléfono de clyde comenzó a sonar, este lo sacó del bolsillo de su suéter y contestó.

—¿Hola?... Ah, Kenny… ¿sucedió algo? — pregunto extrañado al escuchar su voz inquieta, todos fijaron su atención a clyde quien de repente cambió su expresión confusa una de sorpresa y preocupación—… ¿que?... P-Pero… ngh, ¡carajo! — de alertó.

—¿Que pasa, clyde? — se intrigó craig viéndolo.

—A-Ahh… — clyde miró a craig en shock cosa que sólo lo inquieto más.

—¿Que es lo que pasa clyde?, ¿es algo malo? — pregunto bebe igual de intrigada que los otros dos.

—Joder, Tsk habla ya — se impaciento el azabache.

—A-Amigo — trago saliva duro — tu… tu casa… tu casa se está quemando — dijo por fin y craig se quedó desconcertado, tweek miró a craig igual de sorprendido pero también preocupado, y sin saber que decir dejó de abrazarlo para ver su reacción nervioso.

—¿Mi… Mi casa? — soltó craig sin poder creérselo.

—Kenny me acaba de decir que fue lo primero que vio al llegar al basurero, también dijo que se estaban quemando varias montañas de chatarra — explicó clyde mirándolo preocupado.

—N-No… — dijo craig bajando la mirada — mis cosas… mi… todo estaba ahí… ¿q-que fue lo que pasó? Ngh — cerró sus ojos destrozado y de repente se empezó a sentir mal, como si su pecho estuviera siendo presionado a más no poder — u-ughh… aghh — se quejo con dolor.

—¡Craig! — Tweek lo miró angustiado y tocó sus hombros, pero craig sólo se quejaba adolorido y su respiración era agitada — ugh, ¡craig!

—¡Mierda! ¡Enfermera! — grito clyde mirando a su amigo en ese estado, bebe también se preocupo y sin poder esperar salió a buscar ayuda — ¡amigo!

—U-Ughh… no… — jadeaba craig con dificultad sin abrir sus ojos, tweek sujetaba su mano y sentía mucha frustración en ese momento, porque craig tenía que sufrir todo eso, ¿porque el?

—Craig, ugh, por favor intenta calmarte, Ngh — pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero en eso el azabache pierde el conocimiento – ¡no! ¡Craig!

—¡Salgan de la habitación, por favor! — hablo la enfermera al momento que entraba junto al médico y corrían a atender al joven desmayado, clyde y bebe sujetaron al rubio desesperado para que diera espacio a los médicos.

—¡Ngh, no! ¡No quiero salir! ¡Ugh, craig, craig! — forcejeaba mientras lo sacaban de la habitación — ¡no!

—¡Amigo por favor, tienes que tranquilizarte! — dijo clyde.

Tweek dejó de resistirse apenas lo sacaron de la habitación y miró la puerta cerrada con dolor, se soltó bruscamente del agarre de los otros dos y pego su espalda a la pared, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano mientras sollozaba con tristeza.

—Ugh, Snif, noo... Nhn.

Continuara…


	25. Chapter 25

Esa noche tweek no pudo y además se negó a quedarse dormido, a pesar de saber que debía descansar para estar despierto y concentrado durante sus próximas reuniones la desesperación lo había invadido por completo y se negaba a calmarse hasta que obtuviera buenas noticias de craig, el cual seguía dentro de la habitación siendo atendido. El blondo nisiquiera quiso apartarse del frente de la puerta, sólo ahí recostado en la blanca pared, sintiendo nuevamente una terrible preocupación por la vida de craig.

—Señor, debe esperar en la sala con los demás, no puede estar aquí — le aviso la enfermera al verlo sólo en el pasillo, tweek mantenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión de angustia y tristeza, no quería apartarse de ahí, no hasta poder ver a craig ya asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

—Déjeme sólo por favor... — contestó sin más, podía notarse la frustración en su voz.

—Entienda, son las reglas del hospital, si no lo hace tendré que llamar a seguridad.

—¡Ngh, no estoy molestando a nadie! — grito enojado y la enfermera se sorprendió — ¡ya le dije que quiero estar sólo! ¡Y no me iré hasta que me dejen ver a craig! — advirtió sin apartar su mirada furiosa de ella.

Clyde apareció en el pasillo apenas lo escucho gritar y quiso saber que pasaba, camino rápidamente hasta su amigo y lo sujeto de los hombros, pues tweek parecía empezar a adoptar una actitud agresiva y se podía meter en problemas, la enfermera frunció el ceño y miró sería al castaño.

—Haga algo rápido — hablo la mujer para después alejarse hasta el final del pasillo.

—Vamos a la sala de espera, amigo.

—¡No! — se negó soltandose de su agarre, pero clyde lo tomó del brazo con fuerza y lo llevó forzadamente hacia la sala — ¡ngh, sueltame! ¡Clyde!

El castaño se detuvo un momento, lo sujeto firmemente de los hombros y lo observo bastante serio, tweek tenía los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de angustia y terror, estaba demasiado desesperado por tener noticias de craig y tanta espera lo tenía enloquecido.

—Tweek, escuchame por favor, se que estás preocupado, yo también, pero sólo nos queda esperar y confiar en que craig será lo suficientemente fuerte para superar esto, ugh, yo se que lo será... — sollozo en sus últimas palabras, sin poder evitar soltar una que otra lagrima.

—T-Tengo mucho miedo, clyde, ughh — lloro agachando la cabeza y llevándose las manos a su rostro, sollozando fuerte y sintiendo los brazos de su amigo cubrirlo, lo estaba abrazando y lloraba junto a él.

Bebe se asomo por el pasillo y los miró en silencio, en verdad le dolía verlos sufrir de esa manera por su amigo, también se sentía terrible por todo lo que estaba pasando craig, dos desgracias tan seguidas eran demasiado para el, era increíble, pero sobretodo algo extraño, ¿por que todo había ocurrió tan repentinamente y justo en el momento que craig había decidido mudarse a la ciudad?, esos pensamientos se borraron de su cabeza al ver a clyde acercarse junto con tweek, ambos con los ojos rojizos como señal de que no habían dejado de llorar.

—Chicos, no se desanimen, craig sólo... Bueno, tuvo una fuerte impresión, seguro que no es tan grave — eso quiso creer la rubia, en el fondo estaba tan preocupada como ellos.

—Todo esto es mi culpa, no debí darle esa terrible noticia así como así, ngh, el ya se estaba recuperando — se arrepintió clyde mirándolos, debió ser más discreto ante la situación y pensar primero en la condición en la que se encontraba el azabache.

—No digas eso, no fue tu culpa — lo consoló bebe tocandole el hombro — lo del incendio también te dejó en shock, nos dejó en shock a todos en realidad, simplemente hablaste sin pesar.

—¡Aún así debí controlarme! — se frustró el castaño ante la mirada apenada de bebe, tweek por otro lado no decía nada y difícilmente levantaba su rostro, clyde espero recibir algún insulto o reclamo de su parte, pero eso nunca pasó.

—Ella tiene razón... No fue tu culpa — hablo por fin con voz baja, clyde se alivio un poco pero no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose culpable — y lo del incendio, pues no pudo ser más que obra del padre de craig... Ese hombre ya llegó demasiado lejos y no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada — apretó sus puños con rabia.

—... Yo tampoco — lo miro de acuerdo y con una expresión más seria — entre todos debemos ponerle un alto definitivo a ese maniático.

—También estoy de acuerdo con ustedes chicos, pero si piensan hacer algo al respecto no se lo hagan saber a craig todavía, el mismo les dijo que no quería más problemas, que sólo quería paz — les recordó la chica se abrigo rojo.

—Ngh, si es cierto... Craig sigue muy delicado y otra fuerte noticia podría hacerle daño, debemos ser cautelosos clyde.

—Si, entiendo...

—C-Cuando craig salga de esto, debemos darle todo nuestro apoyo incondicional... — dijo con tristeza, aún no sabia si el azabache estaría bien después de tan fuerte impresión — hagamosle saber que ya no está sólo, que a pesar de haberlo perdido todo en ese incendio nos sigue teniendo a nosotros, sus... Amigos, su familia...

—Claro que si, amigo... Jamás lo abandonaremos.

Tweek trago saliva duro y asintió levemente, observo dirección al pasillo en donde se encontraba la habitación de craig y pensó en que todo saldría bien, luchando por no angustiarse, tweek estaba tan asustado y nervioso que los tics eran visibles en el y su cuerpo temblaba casi como gelatina.

El reloj corría, eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y los minutos eran eternos para tweek, aún sin ninguna noticia de craig, tweek ya se comenzaba a desesperar, clyde noto eso y buscaba calmarlo a cada rato, al igual que bebe. Todo era una angustia interminable hasta que apareció el médico que había atendido anteriormente a craig, este con su habitual expresión seria se acerco y se levantaron rápido de sus sillas.

—Doctor, ngh, ¿como esta craig? ¿¡Porque tardaban tanto!? — cuestionó el rubio con nervios, el hombre lo miró y suspiro cansado.

—El joven sufrió un pre infarto — informó el médico mientras se acomodaba las gafas, tweek soltó un jadeo de susto y los otros dos se miraron nerviosos — fue alarmante, pero ya está mejor... — comentó para alivio de los tres jóvenes — Sin embargo, sigue muy delicado del corazón, chicos, este muchacho acaba de salir de una operación que casi le cuesta la vida, estaba débil, pero no para sufrir un preinfarto así de la nada, ustedes estaban con el...

—Yo le di una noticia demasiado fuerte — intervino clyde antes de que el medico preguntara — fue algo que me informaron de repente, no supe como reaccionar y simplemente lo dije, el se sorprendió mucho y pues... — bajo la mirada apenado.

—Ya veo... Fue esa la razón por la que casi tuvo un infarto, como dije antes su corazón se encuentra muy delicado, debieron ser más cuidadosos, este muchacho pudo haber muerto — dijo con seriedad, clyde se sintió peor por eso — por suerte ya se encuentra estable y fuera de peligro...

—¿E-Está despierto? Ugh, Quiero verlo — lo miro suplicante y el medico se le quedó viendo en silencio, el azabache necesitaba reposo, nisiquiera debería de estar hablando tanto, sólo les cedió el permiso porque se veían sumamente angustiados.

—Si, lo está... Pero les aviso que otra fuerte impresión y las consecuencias podrían ser mucho más graves.

—No se preocupe doctor, seremos más cuidadosos — dijo bebe y el hombre se retiro de la sala, tweek no espero un segundo más y camino deprisa hacía la habitación, clyde y bebe fueron tras de él.

Siendo completamente cauteloso, tweek abrió la puerta con suavidad y se asomo a verlo, mientras se daba paso a la habitación. Craig estaba despierto, pero miraba el techo en silencio y con una expresión vacía, sin vida, eso destrozó el corazón del rubio, no se imaginaba como debía sentirse.

—Craig... — hablo tweek sin recibir respuesta de este, clyde prefirió guardar silencio por el momento — yo... Este... Ngh, ¿como te sientes?

—... No... No lose... — contestó en un hilo de voz, tweek se acercó más.

—Si quieres... Podemos dejar ese tema de lado, ahora lo más importante es tu salud craig, tienes que descansar para que puedas recuperarte — decía el blondo mirándolo fijo, pero craig no apartaba la mirada del techo y se quedó callado —... Se que estás pasando por muchas emociones en este momento, pero no estas sólo... Me tienes a mi, a clyde, y a tus otros amigos... — decía en el momento que tomó su mano — Siempre has sido fuerte... Es por eso que te admiro tanto.

Craig finalmente miro al blondo el cual tenía una expresión compasiva y respiro hondo, quería gritar, desahogarse de alguna forma, pero sabía que otra emoción fuerte sólo le haría daño, de ahí su estoico comportamiento, de por si su vida era patética ahora le pasaba esto.

—¿Craig?... Vamos... N-Nosotros podemos... Ngh — Tweek ahogo un sollozo y sintió ganas de llorar, hasta que vio una triste sonrisa formarse en el rostro del azabache.

—G-Gracias... Al menos... Ugh, al menos los tengo a ustedes... — agradeció olvidándose de su dolor.

—Siempre puedes contar conmigo, amigo, ya lo sabes — dijo clyde acercándose también, craig le mostró su típica sonrisa.

—Si... Lo sé...

—Emm... Yo apenas te estoy conociendo, pero no veo porque no podamos ser buenos amigos también — comentó la amable chica sonriente, craig la miró.

—... Tu me agradas... Así que está bien — le respondió tranquilo y volvió a mirar a tweek — y tu... Ya deja de angustiarte tanto por mi, se que todo esto que está sucediendo es una total locura... Y que tarde o temprano el responsable va a pagar por lo que hizo, pero quiero... Quiero recuperarme, olvidarme de todas esas desgracias, ugh... Y empezar de cero... Es lo único que me queda.

Una sola lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de tweek y craig la limpio de inmediato con su mano, la cual aún sujetaba tweek, el rubio sonrio tiernamente por la acción y tomo con ambas manos la de craig, dándole un dulce beso y adorandolo con la mirada, su nueva actitud positiva lo estaba conmoviendo, era lo que más iba a necesitar de ahora en adelante, optimismo.

—Eres increíble... — lo admiró.

—... No... No lo soy... He cometido muchos errores en el pasado... Y miren como acabe por no querer hacer nada al respecto. Subestime a mi padre...

—Pero viejo, que ese loco te haya querido hacer la vida imposible no fue tu culpa, además te mudaras a la ciudad, eso en mi opinión es un gran paso, nunca es demasiado tarde para intentar cambiar, que hayas sido un terco en el pasado ya no importa — sonrió clyde mirándolo, su amigo estaba madurando y eso le encantaba.

—Lo que dice clyde es cierto... Nunca es tarde para intentar cambiar ni mucho menos para aceptar tus errores, tu vida cambiará para mejor, piensa en eso craig — aseguró tweek más feliz.

Craig le correspondió la sonrisa, pero el pensamiento de su hogar hecho cenizas lo hizo decaer un poco, supuso que había perdido absolutamente todo, sus collares, su ropa, el dinero que tanto trabajo le había costado ganarse...

—Seguramente perdí todo en el incendio... — comentó en voz baja, su cara se mostraba desilusionada.

—... Lo material puede recuperarse, tranquilo, tienes todo nuestro apoyo, en especial el mio — busco animarlo el rubio, craig sin embargo luchaba para no dejarse consumir por el orgullo.

—Gracias, pero...

—...

—... No exageres con tu apoyo tweek, sólo te pido eso... — lo miro conociéndolo muy bien, el ser adinerado lo hacia no darse cuenta de los límites, y aunque craig agradeciera sus detalles, le gustaba ganarse las cosas por si mismo.

—Ngh, está bien...

Clyde se interesó en el tema y no tardo en hablar.

—Ahh... A mi no me molestaría recibir tu apoyo algún día tweek, de hecho creo que... ¡Ouch! — se quejo clyde al recibir un fuerte codazo por parte de bebe, la rubia lo veía con desaprobación.

—¡Deberías de aprender más de craig! El no es para nada interesado — reclamo la chica.

—e-eso dolió... — dijo adolorido.

Craig y tweek rieron por la divertida escena, aunque craig lo hacía muy suavemente, aún estaba débil y le costaba hacer hasta el más mínimo esfuerzo, sin duda odiaba estar en esas condiciones, odiaba sentirse débil y vulnerable, y todo gracias al maldito de su padre. Había tratado de no pensar mucho en ese tema, pero le era casi imposible, quería hacerle frente por muy peligroso que fuera. Tweek noto su expresión seria y pensativa en varias ocasiones, cosa que lo preocupo, conocía bien a craig, sabía que apenas se recuperará querría enfrentar a su padre, y temia por su vida, sabiendo ya lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser Thomas haría hasta lo imposible para hacerlo pagar antes de que craig quisiera buscarlo.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación de Christophe haciéndole saber que ya era de día, el castaño acostado en la cama se cubría el rostro con el brazo y después de varios minutos así decidió levantarse. Las siete y diez, miró la hora en su teléfono al mismo tiempo que se bajaba de la cama y dejaba el aparato sobre las desordenadas sabanas. Sin complicarse mucho, chris eligió rápido que ropa se pondría ese día y luego sujeto la toalla para irse a bañar, pero al salir de su cuarto miró la puerta del rubio entreabierta, este se acercó curioso, ¿quizás tweek se había levantado antes? ¿Ya estaba listo? Sus preguntas fueron negadas al verlo tirado sobre la cama y completamente dormido, tweek aún cargaba la misma ropa del día anterior y se veía desaliñado.

—... ¿A que hora llego? — lo miraba dormir tranquilo y suspiro, sin hablar más se fue al baño cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Después de que Chris terminara de arreglarse regresó a la habitación, eran casi las ocho, en eso volvió con tweek quien aún seguía dormido y se acerco a tocarle la espalda y moverlo un poco.

—Tweek... Tweek, amigo, levántate — lo llamo escuchando sus quejidos en eso, pero el rubio se negó a abrir los ojos y sólo se abrazaba más a la almohada — Tweek, se te hará tarde, despierta, ¿a que hora llegaste? Te dije que debías descansar.

—Nghh... A las seis y media... — respondió abriendo sus ojos con pereza, el cansancio había invadido su cuerpo.

—No has dormido absolutamente nada, ¿como se supone que estarás concentrado en las reuniones? — lo regaño alejándose un poco.

—... Chris, craig tuvo un preinfarto.

—¿Que?

—Alguien... Seguramente su padre, quemo su casa anoche — hablo en tono serio y Christophe se sorprendió — clyde nos dio la noticia cuando estábamos en la habitación y craig se puso muy mal, el doctor dijo que pudo haber muerto... — recordó sus palabras con un ligero escalofrío.

—P-Pero... ¿Ya esta bien?

—Si... Craig está mejor, pero su corazón sigue delicado.

—Tsk, joder, no puedo creer que hayan quemado su casa — frunció el ceño y tweek volvió a cerrar los ojos —... Como que ya es demasiada casualidad ¿no lo crees?

—¿Que cosa?

—Pues que después de querer matarlo, ahora quemo todas sus perteneciencias, como si no quisiera ver nada que le recordase a su hijo... O más bien, fue otro quien planeo joderle la vida a craig, quien sabe, quizás estorbaba en su camino... — dijo esto último con seriedad.

—Ngh, fue el padre de craig, el es un completo lunático, ya hable con clyde para hacer algo al respecto... — dijo Tweek aferrándose más a la almohada.

—¿Finalmente le pondrán una denuncia? — cuestionó cruzandose de brazos.

—Sería lo más lógico... Ese hombre no puede andar por ahí como si nada, debería estar encerrado... — bostezo el cansado blondo.

—¿Y que dice craig sobre eso? Si mal no recuerdo, él no quería que nadie se metiera en los problemas que tiene con su padre.

—Pues no, pero igual haremos algo antes de que craig se recupere, temo a que vaya a buscarlo y ese hombre le vuelva a hacer daño.

—Osea que craig no sabe lo que tienen planeado.

—Ngh, no.

—... Bueno... Yo pienso que antes de denunciar al padre de craig, primero deberían averiguar bien quienes fueron los involucrados, se me hace sospechoso que lo haya querido matar tiempo después de que el plan de Pete para separarte de craig fallo.

—Ugh ¿Otravez con lo de Pete, Chris?...

—Si, y te recuerdo que estara presente en las reuniones de hoy, es un entrometido y no tardará en preguntarte sobre lo que sucedió ayer, recuerdas lo que te pedí que hicieras ¿no?

—Si Chris... Mentir, aunque no estoy muy seguro de esto.

—Tweek, que más da, a pete no le interesa lo que le haya pasado a craig, así que supongo que sólo te dará su "lástima" por su muerte y jamás lo volverá a mencionar, es fácil no te preocupes.

—... Si Pete cree que craig ya no está en mi vida, querra estar encima de mi todo el tiempo, creerá que tiene una oportunidad conmigo y no es así — comentó incomodo.

—Entonces dicelo, el no es nadie para presionarte a que estés con el.

—Ya se lo he dicho más de una vez, Ngh, pero no se rinde, además... ¿No crees que en algún momento se enterara de que craig sigue con vida?

—Eso sólo pasará si haces oficial tu relación con craig, o si tu mismo se lo confiesas... Pero ya que ustedes dos se están tomando un tiempo y craig se mudara a la ciudad no creo que Pete sospeche por el momento.

Tweek se quedo en silencio y Christophe se le quedó viendo, apenas y podía mantenerse despierto.

—¡Tweek!

—¡Gah! ¿Q-Que? — se sobresalta nervioso y lo ve con sus ojos adormilado.

—¿Sabes que? Mejor sigue durmiendo, la primera reunión empieza a las once, yo puedo hacerme cargo mientras.

—Nghh, si, si, eres grande amigo — sonrio el blondo con cansancio y dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada, fue cuestión de segundos para se volviera a quedar dormido.

—Pero por si acaso... — Chris tomó el reloj que estaba encima de la mesita a un lado de la cama y programo la alarma para las diez, dejo el reloj donde estaba y salió de la habitación — descansa, bello durmiente — dijo con tranquilidad al cerrar la puerta.

En la elegante mansión tweak, la castaña no se encontraba de muy buen humor, las sirvientas lo notaron desde temprano, pues esta sólo se quejaba de la ineptitud de sus empleados y les gritaba estresada. Tweek la había ignorado desde el día anterior y no podía sentirse más ignorada y molesta, ni una sola de sus llamadas había sido contestada, ni siquiera un mensaje. Soltando un suspiro frustrado, hellen tomó asiento en el enorme sofá de la sala y sujeto el teléfono para marcarle a cierto "amigo" de tweek.

—Pete, ¿cómo estás? — sonrio la mujer mientras se arreglaba el cabello con su mano, Pete se extraño por su tenso tono de voz.

—Señora tweak, que gusto escucharla, ¿todo bien?

—Ahh, la verdad no... — su sonrisa se borro y se palmeo la frente cansada — Tweek no me contesta las llamadas ni los mensajes desde ayer, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde pudo estar?

—Sólo lo vi ayer en nuestra reunión de socios, todo iba bien pero luego se empezó a comportar extrañado y se fue a mitad de la reunión.

—¿Extraño? Pero... ¿A donde fue? — pregunto confundida.

—Bueno, ya que estamos en confianza y se que no hablara, supongo que no hay problema con que se lo diga...

—¿Que cosa? — espero atenta su respuesta.

—Después de que su hijo se fuera quise esperar a ver si regresaba, pero quien llegó fue su confidente, Christophe, estuve hablando con el y al parecer el chico de basurero sufrió una herida de bala — relato sin importancia, hellen abrió sus ojos grande al escuchar eso, después calmo sus fracciones al saber que se trataba de un simple infeliz.

—¿Lo mataron? — quiso saber interesada.

—Asi parece... Según Christophe la herida fue mortal y dudaba en que pudiera sobrevivir.

—¿Entonces mi hijo estuvo con ese moribundo el resto del día?

—Es lo más seguro, por eso no contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas, a lo mejor lo acompaño hasta su último suspiro en el hospital, estaba en su funeral o puede que en su entierro.

—... Está... Muerto... — bajo la mirada — Eso significa que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos más por el, Pete... Tweek está sólo, es tu oportunidad de acercarte a él otra vez — dijo sonriendo nuevamente, pero esta sonrisa si era real.

—Mm... Si, es verdad... Sin embargo su hijo tenía una gran afición por la basura, tiene gustos raros y se nota en verdad que lo quería, hago todo lo que puedo señora tweak, pero su hijo no cede a mis encantos, honestamente se me hace muy complicado poder acercarme a él.

—Yo lo haré entrar en razón, ese muchacho... Ngh, hablaré con el, no se como pero lo convencere de que tu eres la pareja perfecta para el — aseguró la mujer.

Pete sonrio de medio lado mientras la escuchaba parlotear desde la otra línea, exhalo humo de su boca y de deshizo del último cigarro que le quedaba, últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro del rubio, era extraño, antes no le había importado mucho, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo más ganas tenía de poseerlo, lo deseaba...

—Señora tweak... En unas horas habrá otra reunión pautada en la empresa de tweek, si gusta podría estar presente y así aprovecha para ver a su hijo — sugirió el de cabello oscuro, obteniendo por supuesto una respuesta afirmativa de la mayor.

La alarma hizo que tweek despertará de su relajante sueño, abrió sus ojos con dificultad y se incorporo hasta quedar sentado, en eso se estiró y apago el molesto ruido de la alarma, sus cabellos estaban más despeinados de lo habitual y rascándose un poco la nunca se levantó, ya era hora de trabajar.

Cuando tweek llegó a la empresa todo estaba en orden, el rubio sólo recibía los buenos días por parte de sus empleados y respondiendo cordialmente camino a paso rápido hasta el ascensor, último piso, presionó el botón y espero pacientemente a que el ascensor se elevará, mientras pensaba en su querido azabache, quería verlo ya, pero tenía cosas que hacer, por lo que tendría que ir por la Noche. El ascensor se detuvo y tweek salió encontrándose con dos empleados que lo saludaron y luego se adentraron al ascensor, este venía revisando algo en su portafolio hasta que escucho la vos de su amigo.

—Tweek, llegas a tiempo, los demás socios no tardan en llegar — le aviso mientras caminaba a su lado, pero su expresión se veía algo incómoda — ehh... Por cierto, tienes visita.

—¿Visita? — lo miro extrañado, aunque tenía la ilusión de que fuera un viejo amigo.

—Si... Se trata de...

Christophe se quedó callado en el momento que tweek abrió la puerta de su oficina, dentro lo esperaba su madre con una expresión serena, sentada en su escritorio y observándolo fijamente, a su lado estaba Pete de pie y mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa, tweek los miró en silencio por unos segundos y Christophe se alejo de la puerta, ¿que demonios querían ahora?

Continúara...


	26. Chapter 26

—Mamá... Pete... — pronunció tweek cerrando la puerta tras el.

—Vaya... recordaste que tienes madre — expresó la mujer elevando las cejas, por el tono de su voz tweek la noto molesta.

—Ma...

—Pero no te preocupes cariño, entiendo que estés tan ocupado últimamente — sonrio más tranquila, mirando al pelinegro a su lado y de nuevo a su hijo — seguramente ayer llegaste muy cansando a tu apartamento y por eso no contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas ¿no es asi?

—... Si... Así fue — contestó mirando el suelo.

—Acercarte mi amor, Pete y yo queremos hablar contigo — dijo hellen, tweek tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué? — cuestionó dudoso mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—Pues... Estamos algo preocupados por ti, cariño, sólo trabajas y trabajas, ni siquiera sales a pasear un rato, a distraerte o a conocer a más personas de tu edad.

—...

—¿Porque nunca aceptas las amables invitaciones de pete? Pensé que eran amigos, quien sabe, hasta puede que lleguen a volverse algo más... — insinuó con voz pícara.

—Es mi vida mamá... No deberías de intentar meterte en ella — se atrevió a decir el rubio, pues el comentario anterior le había hartado.

—Soy tu madre, me preocupas, pero por lo que veo eso a ti no te importa en lo absoluto... — se ofendió la exigente dama.

—¡Claro que me importa mamá, pero eso no te da derecho a que te metas en mi vida personal!

—Soy tu madre

—A ver, a ver, no hay que exaltarse, tranquilos... — intervino pete, no quería presenciar una absurda discusión madre e hijo ahora, tweek evitó la mirada de ambos sintiendo molestia, tampoco quería discutir pero su madre lograba estresarlo muy fácilmente.

—Aghh, disculpa esta "escena" pete — se masajeo la cien frustrada — Mi hijo puede llegar a ser tan... Rebelde.

—Descuide... Pero, señora tweak, es entendible que quiera estar al tanto de la vida de su hijo, pero lo que el dice es verdad, necesita su espacio.

—Pero...

—En algún momento tweek querra hablarle sobre esas cosas, no puede presionarlo... — dijo pete mirándola, la mujer resoplo.

—Gracias, pete — agradeció tweek por el comentario, al menos lograría calmar un poco a su exigente madre.

—Y usted no quiere que la relación con su hijo se complique ¿no es asi? — cuestionó tratando de hacerle entender a la mujer que podría arruinar todos sus planes, hellen se le quedó viendo pensativa y coloco ambas manos en el escritorio levantándose, Pete tenía razón en eso, no quería que su hijo se alejará, debía ser más discreta en cuanto a la vida personal de tweek.

El rubio la observo acercarse sin cambiar su expresión seria y la mujer en cambio ablando sus fracciones, luego le mostró una triste sonrisa, una que tweek no había visto antes y lo hizo olvidar su molestia.

—No quiero que te enojes conmigo, cariño... Y justo por eso me iré en este justo momento, sólo quería verte y saber si estabas bien... — admitió mirándo esos hermosos ojos idénticos a los suyos, tweek le sostuvo la mirada y después la bajó, quedándose algo pensativo.

—... Aunque a veces no me entiendas en lo absoluto, sigues siendo madre y te quiero, así que no creas que no me importas.

—... Está bien, hijo... Yo... Bueno, ya me voy, adiós muchachos — dándole una última mirada a pete y a tweek, hellen salió de la oficina dejándolos solos, tweek veía la puerta en silencio y Pete tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tu madre se preocupa mucho por ti, lo cual es bueno, sin embargo llega a ser sofocante.

—Ngh, ni que lo digas — suspiro tweek caminando hacia el escritorio y dejando su portafolio ahí — ¿ya estaba aquí cuando llegaste? ¿O vinieron juntos? — pregunto al momento que se quitaba el grande abrigo.

—En realidad me dijo que fuera por ella a la mansión porque tenía ganas de verte, y como yo ya iba de camino para la reunión me dije ¿por que no?

—¿Por que tu? Ella tiene su propio auto y hasta un chófer personal — sospecho con una ceja alzada.

—No estoy seguro, pero no paraba de hablarme sobre que le gustaría que salieras con más personas de tu edad, ya sabes, que le presentes algún novio quizás.

Tweek se palmeo la frente al oír eso, aunque fue lo que pensó apenas vio a pete y su madre juntos, era claro que quería que le diera una oportunidad a pete.

—Ugh, mamá no para de insistir con eso, y seguramente te decías cosas como ¡mi hijo estará encantado de salir contigo! O otras cosas igual vergonzosas.

—... También me pregunto si sabía en dónde te encontrabas ayer.

—¿Que le dijiste? — fijo su mirada en el.

—Pues que no lo sabía, después de la reunión no te vi más, quise esperarte pero no apareciste.

—Ngh, si, Christophe me dijo...

—También me contó sobre lo que le pasó a tu... Novio... — Tweek se tenso al recordar el consejo de Christophe, no debía decirle a pete que craig seguía con vida.

—...

—¿Estas bien?

—Yo... Ugh, si... Si... — balbuceo evitando su mirada, Pete analizó su actitud, honestamente creyó que estaría más destrozado.

—¿Seguro? Por lo que me dijo Christophe... Fue muy grave...

—Su padre le disparo... — explicó tweek con semblante triste y respirando hondo — el... el estaba muy mal y... y... — esa si era la reacción que esperaba el pelinegro, tweek empezó a sollozar y Pete se acercó para sujetarle el hombro.

—Tranquilo... Se que es difícil, y ya me extrañaba que estuvieras tan tranquilo.

—El... El está muerto, m-muerto — lloro en silencio, soltando varias lágrimas realistas, para Pete era imposible que estuviera mintiendo.

—Lo siento mucho... En serio, trata de calmarte ¿si? te traeré un vaso de agua, aun faltan algunos minutos para la reunión así que desahogate — Pete le dio un abrazo de "consuelo " y después salió de la oficina con una sonrisa triunfal, afuera estaba Christophe con varias carpetas en sus manos y lo vio desconfiado, sin embargo lo ignoro antes de que esté dijera algo.

—Tweek, ¿todo bien? Tsk, ¿que te dijeron? — se preocupo al verlo limpiarse las lágrimas.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien... — ventilo sus ojos con ambas manos.

—¿Entonces porque lloras?

—Tenía que mentir sobre craig ¿lo recuerdas? Se supone que está muerto, no podía verme tan tranquilo — dijo algo molesto mientras lo veía.

—Si, es cierto ¿y te creyó?

—Eso creo.

—Bien, mantente así hasta que quede totalmente convencido...

—Ngh, ¿y luego que, Chris? Pete quiere tener algo conmigo, y sin craig en mi vida no me dejara en paz.

—Lo se, pero recuerda que no tiene derecho a obligarte a nada, sólo dile que no quieres nada con el, no puede estar acosandote toda la vida.

—Odio esto...

—Tweek, es por el bien de craig, entiéndelo.

—Podría preguntarle directamente si tuvo algo que ver.

—Pete no es estúpido, jamás te lo dirá.

—Y en caso de que el si haya tenido algo que ver, ¿no sería mejor hablar con la policía?

—No podemos actuar hasta tener las pruebas suficientes.

—¿Y cómo conseguiremos esas pruebas, eh?

Christophe pensó por varios segundos ante la mirada interrogante de tweek, el cual ya algo cansado le quito los documentos de las manos y los coloco sobre el escritorio para ordenarlos.

—Su padre...

—¿Que? — se detuvo a verlo.

—El padre de craig, hay que buscarlo y hacerlo hablar, que nos diga si lo que hizo fue por simple maldad o por orden de alguien más.

—Clyde me dijo que iría hoy al basurero a ver si lo encontraba, pero honestamente veo muy difícil que ese hombre aún esté allá.

—¿Dices que probablemente haya huido?

—Si chris, el sabe que craig no está sólo, sabe que haremos algo, así que si, es muy probable.

—Pues aún así hay que buscarlo, las cosas no se pueden quedar así.

—Por supuesto que no, lo encontremos cueste lo que nos cueste y lo haremos pagar por su delito, es lo que se... — Tweek dejó de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a pete, con un vaso de agua en la mano se acercó a tweek y se lo entregó, el rubio le dio una mirada rápida a su amigo para que se fuera y este rápidamente obedeció.

—¿Ya estás más tranquilo?

Tweek bebió un largo sorbo de agua Y respiro más relajado.

—Si... Gracias, Pete...

—¿Quieres más agua?

—Ngh, no, no, estoy bien así.

—¿Entonces quieres hablar sobre lo que paso?

—¡No! Ugh, no quiero llorar más Pete, el dolor que siento ahora es insoportable y hablarlo me pondrá peor, pero... Al menos se que craig esta en un lugar mejor — dijo con ojos medio cristalinos.

—Seguro que si...

Hubo un corto silencio en ese momento y Pete volvió a hablar.

—Aunque... pienso que esa desgracia se pudo haber evitado si ese chico hubiera dejado antes su vida en el basurero, el lugar se veía bastante peligroso.

—Si...

—Pero supongo que ya estaba aferrado a ese tipo de vida, y disculpa que te lo diga tweek, pero un chico así, que ni siquiera piensa en superarse ni salir adelante, no tendría porque estar a tu lado, definitivamente te mereces a alguien mejor, se que lo querías mucho y todo pero también debes ver la realidad, su relación era algo... Complicada, y tus padres jamás la hubieran aceptado.

—...

—Creo que... Ahora más que nunca necesitarás salir a distraerte, sería malo que decaigas por esto que te paso, fue duro para ti y lo entiendo muy bien, pero sólo te queda superarlo.

—Pete...

—Enserio tweek, te hará bien, escucha, el gerente blanco hará una fiesta por su cumpleaños el próximo sábado, deberías considerar ir.

—Emm... puede que lo considere, aunque no estoy de muchos ánimos ni estoy invitado.

—Tu invitación puede que llegue este fin de semana, hable con el hace dos días y me dijo que hasta el momento sólo me lo había dicho a mi, pero que tiene pensado invitarte a ti a otros empresarios importantes por supuesto.

—Nhn, ok...

—Eres joven y apuesto... No desaproveches eso, aun tienes una vida por delante.

—Nhn, si bueno... — se toco el brazo apenado — mejor vayamos ya a la oficina de reuniones ¿te parece? los demás no tardan en llegar — Tweek sujeto una de entre tantas carpetas de su escritorio.

—Como tu ordenes... Tweek... — sonrio mientras el rubio salía de la oficina y el caminaba detrás, sabía que la depresión de tweek no duraría por mucho, el se encargaría de dominarlo finalmente.

Esa mañana clyde y bebe fueron al basurero para averiguar algunas cosas sobre el incendio, ya el fuego se había extinto por completo y los resultados fueron desastrosos, daba lástima ver aquella casa de su infancia totalmente calcinada, clyde lucho para no llorar, pero el escenario era tan triste que varias lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos, bebe solo lo abrazo apenada y lo consolaba como buena amiga.

—Esto es terrible... Ese maldito... — expresó clyde con rabia.

—El vive cerca de aquí ¿no? Deberíamos ir a enfrentarlo.

Clyde miró a la rubia y luego dirección a la antigua casa de craig, dudaba que el cobarde de Thomas siguiera ahí, pero no perdía nada con ir a ver.

—Vamos... — hablo tomándola de la mano y caminando rápido hacia la casa, pero en el camino apareció Kenny acompañado de karen, ambos con sus mochilas puestas como señal de que estaban por marcharse — chicos...

—Hola clyde, bebe... Vinieron a ver como quedó todo ¿eh?

—Si, pero también queríamos enfrentar al padre de craig, estamos seguros de que el también causó el incendio — contestó bebe con mirada seria.

—Nisiquiera se molesten en buscarlo, yo pensé lo mismo y ya no hay rastro de el en todo el basurero, el muy bastardo huyó.

—Maldita sea... — se enojo el castaño — ahora se nos hará más difícil buscarlo, podría estar en cualquier parte.

—Así es, pero las cosas no se pueden quedar así, en algún momento tendrá que aparecer.

—Eso espero... Ese hombre es capaz de pasar años escondido bajo una jodida piedra con tal de que no lo encuentren — suspiro clyde mirándolos, estos se quedaron en silencio y con la mirada gacha, pensando ahora en donde podría estar ese delincuente.

En el hospital, craig era atendido nuevamente por la enfermera de ese turno, quien se encargaba de limpiarle sus heridas y cambiarle los vendajes, el azabache se quejaba un poco al sentir el algodón mojado sobre su piel, dolía, pero no demasiado, cuando la enfermera acabó le sonrio amable y después lo dejó solo en la habitación, craig cerró sus ojos y respiro hondo mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada, quería que el dolor de fuera ya, quería volver a ser el mismo de antes, pero por lo visto tendría ser paciente y esperar unas cuantas semanas más. Minutos después entró la enfermera con una bandeja en manos, al parecer su desayuno.

—Hora del desayuno.

—No tengo hambre, enfermera...

—Aún así tienes que comer, de lo contrario dudo que te mejores.

Craig se quedó callado y sin oponerse más se incorporo en la cama hasta quedar sentado, mientras la enfermera acomodaba la barra de la cama sobre su regazo para colocar la bandeja de comida ahí.

—Tienes que comerte todo ¿esta bien?

—... Ok... — respondió sin mucho ánimo, odiaba la comida de hospital.

—Vamos, no está tan mal... ¿O si?

—No, pero no es algo a lo que este acostumbrado — la enfermera rio.

—Todos dicen lo mismo, pero no te preocupes, te acostumbraras...

—...

Craig empezó a comer en silencio y la enfermera lo miraba con su típica sonrisa, en eso la puerta se abrió y otra enfermera se adentro a la Habitación, dando la noticia de que craig tenía visita.

—Deben ser tus amigos de nuevo — supuso la mujer para después salir de la habitación junto a la otra enfermera, craig bajo la cuchara y se quedó viendo la puerta, esperaba ver a clyde y a bebe ya que tweek seguramente estaba trabajando, pero al ver quien era se sorprendió un poco, quien se adentro al cuarto fue Sebastián, este con una ligera sonrisa y con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda se acercó después de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Sebastián?

—¿Como se encuentra joven craig? — pregunto sin más.

—Yo... Bueno, estoy mejor gracias... Pero... No esperaba verte aquí.

—No estaba al tanto de la situación hasta que hable con el joven tweek esta mañana, lamento mucho lo que le pasó, apenas me desocupe vine lo más pronto que pude...

—... No debiste molestarte.

—Me preocupe mucho, por eso estoy aquí, más que un simple chófer también puede verme como un buen amigo, creo que en todos estos años ha podido notar que soy de total confianza.

—Si... Lo eres, y gracias por preocuparte, gracias por venir, me haces pensar que no estoy tan sólo como pensaba... — hablo con una triste sonrisa, Sebastián sintió algo de pena al verlo así, craig siempre era tan energético y sano, y ahora se veía cansado, pálido, y algo deprimido.

—No está sólo... Tiene amigos, amigos de verdad que se preocupan por usted, en especial el joven tweek — sonrio al hablar del enamorado rubio — creo que no hace falta recordarle lo mucho que lo ama.

Craig sonrio y no dijo nada, tweek siempre se lo estaba diciendo, ya lo extrañaba mucho de hecho.

—Pero dígame ¿Aún no sabe cuando lo darán de alta? — pregunto interesado.

—No... Pero el doctor dice que mi avance de mejoría va bastante bien, así que supongo que saldré pronto.

—Que buena noticia, sin embargo deberá estar bajo reposo un tiempo, ya sabe, nada de fuerza bruta u otra cosa que requiera tanto esfuerzo.

—Si, lo se...

—... ¿Y a donde irá apenas salga del hospital?

—... No estoy seguro, tweek quiere que vaya a su apartamento, pero yo se que el estará muy ocupado en su trabajo y tampoco me gustaría ser una carga para el.

—No creo que el joven lo vea como una carga, sin embargo tiene razón en algo, el siempre está muy ocupado...

—... Por eso lo digo.

—No se preocupe, ya veremos que hacer para que este cómodo mientras termina de recuperarse, por ahora sólo manténganse tranquilo, descanse, le Hará bien...

Craig asintió al chófer y sonrio al verlo con su pulgar arriba, luego de eso estuvieron platicando por un rato más, su compañía era agradable y le hacía olvidarse de algunos pensamientos que le seguían molestado.

La reunión acabó casi después del medio día y tweek se encontraba en su oficina haciendo algunas llamadas, para su suerte, Pete Ya se había retirado al momento que lo hicieron los demás socios, dejándolo así a solas con su amigo Christophe.

—Salió mejor de lo que esperaba, dos reuniones más y podremos irnos a casa — dijo el francés sentado frente al escritorio.

—Si, no puedo esperar para visitar a craig — contestó sin apartar la mirada de su agenda — Ngh, me preguntó cómo se sentíra hoy.

—Seguro está bien, se ve que es un tipo duro, lo superará.

—No fue cualquier cosa Chris, craig perdió todo por culpa de su padre, no creo que lo supere tan rápido.

—Mm... Si, es verdad, debe ser muy difícil superarlo, pero te tiene a ti y a los demás, podrían ayudarlo a recuperar lo material ¿no?

—Es lo que voy a hacer, aunque el no quiere que me sobrepase en cuanto a gastos, sólo lo ayudaré con lo necesario.

—Por lo que dices sigue igual de orgulloso, bueno, al menos te salió barato ¿eh? — bromeo el castaño, tweek se quito los lentes y miró a su amigo.

—Craig ha madurado mucho Chris, me dejó cubrir los gastos del hospital y no discutió conmigo por eso, ese es un gran paso.

—Quizás por eso ya no quieres que sigas gastando más, no le gusta abusar de tu confianza, es muy honrado...

—Si... — le sonrio, pensando en el azabache y su gran sencillez. El teléfono del rubio comenzó a sonar y este lo sujeto de inmediato para contestar.

—¿Hola?

—Tweek, hola, espero no interrumpír nada importante.

—Clyde, descuida, ya acabo mi reunión, ¿sucedió algo?

—Ya fuimos al basurero esta mañana, y pues... Da tristeza ver como quedó todo.

—Ngh... Imagino que si, ¿y el padre de craig...

—Huyó — informó rápido.

—Tsk — chasqueo sus dientes a pesar de que ya lo suponía — n-no importa, lo encontraremos como sea.

—No será sencillo.

—Se que no... Pero puede que el no sea el único responsable de lo que le sucedió a craig.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—... Tengo la pequeña sospecha de que el padre de craig hizo lo que hizo por orden de alguien más, y quizás ese alguien sepa en donde está... — miró serio a su amigo delante, Christophe asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

—Mierda, ¿y quien crees que sea ese alguien?

—Aún no puedo decirlo, no es seguro y necesito pruebas.

—¿Pero lo conoces?

—Si...

—Tweek, si planearon matar a craig es un caso demasiado serio, trata de investigar más a fondo sobre eso, ¡craig podría estar en peligro todavía!

—¡No! Craig estará a salvo.

—¿Como estas tan seguro de eso? Su plan de asesinato fallo, podrían intentar matarlo de nuevo.

—... Tenemos que fingir que craig si murió.

—¿Que?

—Es la única manera de que no intenten matarlo otra vez, ellos no saben que craig sobrevivió a esos disparos clyde, tu sólo finge que craig ya no está con nosotros.

—¿Fingir la muerte de craig? ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo?

—Lo suficiente hasta que se olviden de él.

—A craig no le gustara esa idea.

—No tiene por que saberlo... Lo único que me importa ahora es que el este a salvo y se recupere, por favor, no le vayas a decir nada sobre lo que te conté.

—Ok, ok... No se lo diré, pero sabes muy bien que cuando craig se recupere ira a enfrentar a su padre.

—No lo encontrará en el basurero, y cuando sepa que huyó dudo que quiera perder su tiempo buscándolo.

—Eso no lo sabemos tweek, conozco a craig desde hace años, y se que en algún momento querra hacerle frente, no descansara hasta encontrarlo.

—Este craig sólo quiere paz, clyde, ¿lo olvidas? No creo que quiera buscar más Problemas, el esta cambiando y ya no es tan impulsivo como antes.

—Bueno... Puede que tengas razón.

—... Sólo nos queda esperar y saber que decidirá craig, y espero que para ese entonces el padre de craig ya esté tras las rejas, al menos así craig le hará frente en la cárcel y será más seguro.

—Según tu puede que sean dos los criminales ¿no? Entonces ambos deben ir a la cárcel.

—Ngh, si... Pero no sacare conclusiones hasta demostrar que mi teoría es cierta.

—Bien, igual mantenme informado sobre cualquier cosa que descubras, esto vas más allá de una mala relación padre e hijo.

—Está bien clyde, te mantendré informado.

—Excelente, ahora tengo que colgar, voy de camino al hospital.

—Ah, dile a craig que iré a visitarlo más tarde por favor.

—¡Seguro! — y con eso el castaño colgó la llamada.

Tweek dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio y entrelazo sus dedos suspirando, Christophe lo miraba cruzado de brazos.

—Así que... ¿Finalmente ya sospechas de Pete? — pregunto esperanzado y tweek lo observo con una expresión insegura.

—Chris... ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me sentía intranquilo después de haber rechazado a pete?

—Emm, si, lo recuerdo... ¿Que hay con eso?

—Me volví a sentir igual cuando se despidió de mi al terminar la reunión... — confesó con incomodidad.

—Cierto, estuvieron un momento a solas en la oficina.

—Si... Y vi algo en su mirada... Que me causó cierto escalofrío.

—Eso es porque sientes que no es una buena persona, tweek, debiste saberlo en el momento que le mintió a craig, diciendole un montón de porquerías sobre ti, te hizo quedar como una zorra y después de que te enteraste de todo quiso hacerse el héroe, te dijo muy "inocentemente " que sólo quería cuidar tu imagen profesional, y tu le Creíste.

—Es que yo... — dudo apenado — Chris, simplemente me cuesta creer que Pete sea capaz de planear la muerte de alguien, Ngh, es aterrador... ¡Ha sido mi socio por años!

—Pues creelo... Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Tweek no dijo nada y bajó la mirada preocupado, ya no sabía ni que pensar, entre el accidente de craig, las insinuaciones de Pete, sus padres entrometidos y las teorías de Christophe sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía confundido, atemorizado, y frustrado por no tener las pruebas que delataran al pelinegro, quería un día libre para pensar con claridad las cosas...

Al caer la noche, tweek se fue directo al hospital, Christophe le había aconsejado ir en un auto diferente para que Pete no supiera que era el, lo cual frustró al rubio, pero ya que estaban hablando de un acosador de primera, lo mejor sería no hacerle sospechar que craig seguía en el hospital con vida, al ver que todo estaba normal y el auto de Pete no se encontraba cerca, tweek se bajó en el estacionamiento y entró por las grandes puertas de vidrio que lo llevaron directo a la sala de espera, siguió caminando sin detenerse y justo en eso vio a la enfermera salir de la habitación de craig.

—Disculpe, vengo a ver a craig, ¿puedo pasar?

—Ah, por supuesto, justo ahora se encuentra despierto — aviso la mujer de blanco alejándose de ahí.

Tweek sonrio alegre al escuchar eso y sin esperar más entró a la habitación, pero lo que vio a continuación borro de inmediato la sonrisa en su rostro, craig reía un poco y a su lado estaba la enfermera con una taza de gelatina, esta le daba de comer y ambos sonreían, el rubio se quedó congelado y sintió molestia en todo su cuerpo, sin embargo respiro hondo y cerró la puerta con suavidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Tweek... — pronunció el azabache al verlo, la mujer también lo miró con una sonrisa que para tweek fue de lo más descarada — clyde me dijo que vendrías.

—... Si... Si, yo le dije que te avisara... — dijo Tweek desviando la mirada.

—Acércate tweek... — pidió craig al notar su extraña actitud.

—...

—Este... Supongo que no terminaras tu gelatina, así que me iré a atender a los otros pacientes, los dejo solos — la chica se levantó de la cama y le volvió a sonreír a craig, acción que enojo a tweek, aun así supo controlarse, y en vez de armar una escena bochornosa y llena de inseguridades, camino con una linda sonrisa hasta la cama, se sentó en el borde y puso su mano sobre la de craig, acariciandola al mismo tiempo, eso llamó la atención de la enfermera.

—¿Como te has sentido hoy, craig? — quiso saber con un tono de voz preocupado.

—Pues... Bien, aunque odio cuando me cambian los vendajes ya no duele tanto como la primera vez.

—Tranquilo, el dolor pasará pronto... Y si te hace sentir mejor, ya estoy aquí a tu lado, Para darte muchos abrazos y... — se empezó a acercar a su rostro y craig sintió los suaves labios de tweek sobre los suyos, tweek lo besaba con dulzura y craig cerró sus ojos para corresponderle, ahora el beso se volvía más intenso y tweek se separó un momento para ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía la enfermera — ¿le molestaría darnos un poco de privacidad?

—¿A-Ah? — balbuceo apenas salió de su shock.

—Pensé que tenía a otros pacientes que atender...

—¡Ah si! Lo siento , lo siento mucho, ya los dejo solos — corrió hasta la puerta y salió de inmediato, una sonrisita triunfal se formó en el rostro de tweek y craig lo miró con duda.

—Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?

—¿Que?

—Esto me huele a celos.

—Ngh, bien, si me puse celoso al ver como te sonreía, ¿además te estaba dando de comer en la boca? ¿Que le pasa?

—Tranquilo tweek, sólo dije que la gelatina sabía horrible y no la quise comer, ella sólo intentaba hacer el momento un poco más divertido para animarme a comerla, luego llegaste tu y malinterpretaste todo.

—Bueno, no hice nada malo... Sólo quería que supiera que tu ya tienes un amor... — le susurro bastante cerca de sus labios, robándole un corto pero sensual beso.

—Te extrañe... — confesó al dejar de sentir sus dulces labios —¿Como te fue en el trabajo?

—Igual que siempre, sólo reuniones y reuniones... Ngh, solo deseaba verte ya — le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla.

— También yo... No soporto estar atado a esta cama todo el día, necesito hacer algo... — se frustró.

—Se que es difícil... Pero tomatelo con calma ¿ok? Vas a salir de aquí tarde o temprano, y yo estaré viniendo y apoyandote cada día hasta que te recuperes al cien por ciento.

—... Gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas, lo hago con gusto — sonrio volviéndolo a besar y después a abrazar, acostandose a su lado y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del azabache con una feliz sonrisa, amaba sentir su calidez, lo extrañaba demasiado.

Los días fueron transcurriendo de manera lenta para craig, pues encerrado en esa habitación entre esas cuatro paredes blancas lo empezaban a fastidiar, pero no le quedaba de otra que aguantar, clyde y bebe venían a visitarlo unas dos veces al día y al menos el castaño lo divertía con sus tonterías, también podía notar un pequeño aire de amor entre esos dos, al caer la noche, tweek llegaba para darle la dosis de cariño que tanto necesitaba, luego disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y se iba a más tardar a media noche, craig dormía tranquilamente después de eso, en cuanto a sus heridas, estas ya comenzaban a cicatrizar haciéndole sentir menos dolor al momento de limpiarlas, también podía levantarse e ir al baño el mismo, ya le incomodaba tener ayuda de las enfermeras para ese tipo de cosas, en fin, cuatro semanas después de aquel incidente, craig ya se sentía mejor, tanto emocional como físicamente.

—Que lindo suéter — comentó bebe al ver a craig ya vestido y preparado para salir del hospital, el azabache acomodaba la ropa que entre todos le habían regalado dentro de la maleta y después la cerraba.

—Gracias... — dijo craig sujetando el logo de la nasa ubicada en su pecho.

—Esa la eligió tweek, pero obviamente yo le dije que craig la amaría — presumió clyde y craig sujeto la maleta.

—Ya porfin saldré de este lugar tan... Blanco con olor a medicina, vámonos ya — la piel de craig había recuperado su color y ya no se veía tan cansado, antes de que pudieran salir de la habitación apareció el doctor con una carpeta en sus manos.

—Craig tucker, ¿como te sientes hoy? ¿Estás listo para volver a casa? — pregunto el hombre analizando su aspecto.

—Estoy más que listo.

—Me alegra oír eso, pero antes de irte... recuerda seguir este tratamiento y guardar reposo por unas tres semanas — este arrancó una hoja de su libreta y se la entrego al azabache.

—Si... Gracias.

—Cuídese mucho por favor.

Afuera del grande edificio lo esperaba Sebastián en el auto, habían acordado que se quedaría en casa del chófer hasta que se recuperará, ya que tenía una habitación extra y lo recibíria con mucho gusto, clyde y bebe se despidieron de este con un feliz abrazo y tomaron caminos diferentes, craig entro al auto y solo vio al chófer dentro.

—Hola Sebastián.

—Buen día joven craig, ¿como se siente? — se volteo un momento a verlo, mostrándole una amable sonrisa, craig inhalo profundo y suspiro relajado.

—Mucho mejor...

—Que bueno, ahora mismo lo llevaré a casa para que descanse... Aún debe guardar reposo ¿no?

—Si, eso dijo el doctor...

—Pues entonces vamos allá.

El auto empezó a moverse y craig miró por la ventana, era lunes por la mañana y tweek no había venido a verlo en todo el fin de semana, el rubio le había explicado bastante apenado que tuvo que asistir a varios eventos importantes, cosa que craig entendía, no le molestaba, tweek hacía lo posible por venir a verlo así que no tenía que reclamarle nada, ademas de que ya sabia como eran sus padres.

—... ¿Y tweek? — pregunto craig sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

—Tuvo que ir a seattle con uno de sus socios para firmar unos contratos — le informo el chófer mientras caminaba, posiblemente llegue hoy por la noche.

—Ya veo...

—...

—Sebastián...

—¿Si?

—¿Podrías llevarme primero al basurero? — lo miro por el espejo y noto su expresión de sorpresa — no es lo que piensas, sólo quiero ver lo que fue mi casa por última vez... — dijo nostálgico.

—Esta bien... — asintió sereno mientras cambiaba de rumbo.

Continúara...


End file.
